Fuego y hielo
by KCM Fics
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el fuego más abrasador y el hielo más seco y gélido se encuentran? ¿El hielo apagará el fuego o el fuego derretirá el hielo? Esta es la historia de Castiel, un chico con un carácter tan abrasador como el fuego y Nora, una chica con una personalidad tan gélida como el mismo hielo.
1. Última oportunidad

El pelirrojo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas el mismo árbol que le servía para desahogar su ira cada dos días ¿El motivo? La directora lo había citado esa mañana a su oficina, él chico no entendía el motivo, era el primer día de clases y no había hecho nada que mereciera una visita a la oficina de la directora. Como no tenía ganas de empezar el último año escolar con el delegado siguiéndolo por todas partes reclamándole que fuera a cumplir con la directora, con mucho fastidio se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Al llegar no se encontró solo con la directora y su perro, Kiki, en brazos, sino también con varios profesores del instituto mirándolo con descaro.

—Castiel, toma asiento—el pelirrojo extrañado por la aparente hospitalidad de la autoridad de la escuela se sentó frente a ella con cautela—. Iré directo al punto, Castiel—empezó a hablar mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro—. Este es tu último año.

—Vaya, no estaba enterado—interrumpió el chico con ironía. La directora por su parte, no se inmutó ante aquella falta de respeto, al contrario, ya la esperaba.

—A lo que quiero llegar es a que usted muy bien debe saber que esta es la última oportunidad para mejorar su función actual en esta institución.

— ¿Mi función? —interrogó Castiel alzando una ceja.

—Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero—respondió la directora al tiempo que sacaba una carpeta con el nombre de Castiel por fuera. La señora abrió la carpeta mostrando así todo sobre el chico sentado frente a ella, desde sus alergias hasta por lo que era más famoso, sus constantes faltas a clases—.Usuales faltas a clases, discutir e interrumpir a los profesores mientras impartían su clase, bajas calificaciones. Esto en sí es algo deplorable e inaceptable, Castiel.

— ¿y? ¿Espera a que eso me importe? Porque no lo está logrando, Dire— sentenció el chico sonriendo con burla. La directora en vez de enojarse y gritarle sonrió de la misma manera lo cual le provocó un sentimiento de inseguridad, el cual no demostró como ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Se lo diré en términos que me entienda—se levantó y dejó a su perro en brazos del profesor Fárres—Usted no es apto para ser un alumno de último año con este… Penoso expediente. En otras palabras, no puede seguir estudiando aquí—el pelirrojo palideció completamente. Cualquiera pensaría que con recibir semejante noticia se alegraría y largaría de lo más feliz del recinto, pero era más bien lo contrario—.Veo que sabe las consecuencias que le puede traer esto ¿No? —Antes de que siquiera el chico lo pensara, la directora sacó del expediente una copia de la orden del juez que le permitió la emancipación a Castiel—. Cito: Se le otorga la emancipación al menor Castiel Briand de sus tutores legales Damien Briand y Marie Calleja. El menor Castiel recibirá compensación económica de sus padres para costear todo lo necesario en su nueva vida como adulto siempre y cuando respete los siguientes términos…

—Ya entendí, no es necesario leer más—Interrumpió esperando piedad de la señora, la cual no obtuvo.

—Me saltaré a lo más importante—Sonrió con sorna—. Nuevamente cito: Siete: El menor Castiel deberá concluir sus estudios académicos en el instituto Sweet Amoris, Aún cuando ya para ese entonces su último año, cumplirá su mayoría de edad—La directora volvió a sonreírle con evidente deleite al pelirrojo que parecía que iba a saltarle encima y desatar su furia—.Ahora la Maestra Lombard le leerá una de las reglas de este instituto—la mencionada maestra se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta la regla.

—Regla No.26: Todos los alumnos de último año deben contar con un registro con mínimo una nota media de siete y una asistencia con un máximo de cinco ausencias. En caso de que el estudiante no cumpla con esta regla se le expulsará inmediata y definitivamente de la institución.

— ¿Ya ve por donde va la cosa?

— ¡Sí, entendí muy bien! —Gritó el chico levantándose impulsivamente de su asiento—Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de tanto teatrito. Si me van expulsar, háganlo ya y punto—dictó Castiel a punto de irse de la oficina. Muy bien sabía que no le convenía esa expulsión pero primero muerto antes que rogarle a aquella señora por una segunda oportunidad.

—No tan rápido—lo paró la directora—. No hay nada que me alegrara más el día que sacarlo definitivamente de mi escuela, sin embargo, soy una persona justa y gracias al Profesor Fárres he decidido obviar esta regla—Castiel no podía creerlo ¿Realmente la directora le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad? —, pero hay una condición—el chico bufó sabiendo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles—.Sí quiere seguir en esta institución deberá dar una cambio radical a su función actual. Deberá asistir a cada clase sin excepción, deberá respetar a sus maestros y no causar ningún tipo de problemas dentro o fuera de la clase y por supuesto, deberá subir su promedio actual de seis a un mínimo de nueve y mantenerlo todo el año.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo espera que logre eso último? ¡Es imposible! —El pelirrojo ya había cerrado instintivamente el puño como si pudiera realmente golpear a la directora.

—Para eso le he asignado a un tutor. Esta chica es compañera suya y a diferencia de usted es una estudiante modelo—ya Castiel se imaginaba quien era. Melody, otra lame botas de la directora y los profesores. No le apetecía nada tener a aquella chica de tutora, la última vez que lo fue apenas podía dormir tranquilo porque a la chica se le ocurrió despertarlo con varios mensajes con datos tan interesantes como la mierda de su perro. Pero en comparación con Nathaniel, el cual también fue su tutor un tiempo atrás, la chica era por millones menos insufrible.

—Está bien, ¿Cuándo empieza mis tutorías con Melody? —se resignó el pelirrojo con ganas de salir de allí lo más rápido posible y descargar su ira contra lo que sea.

—La señorita Melody no es la tutora que se encargará de usted. Esta chica es la más inteligente de la clase y no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes asignársela como tutora, porque estoy más que segura que con ella no funcionará ninguna de la tretas usadas por usted con sus anteriores tutores.

— ¿Quiere dejar ya el misterio? —espetó el chico con las últimas gotas de su paciencia.

—Nora Jude. Promedio de 10, una sola ausencia en toda su estadía en el instituto, respetuosa, cortés y nada problemática. Estoy segura que ella será capaz de hacer que su promedio se eleve considerablemente.

— ¿Ya puedo irme? ¿O seguirá poniendo por los cielos a su Nora? —el pelirrojo parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Una cosa más, las sesiones de tutorías empiezan desde hoy—los ojos de Castiel se abrieron de manera abrupta—.Nora se verá con usted en la biblioteca durante el receso. Ya puede irse—Finalizó la directora con sonrisa triunfante antes de que el pelirrojo saliera dando un fuerte portazo.

Después de haber salido de la oficina, empujo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino hasta llegar al patio y sin dudar un segundo le diera una fuerte patada al banco una y otra vez. Luego volvió a patear fuertemente esta vez al roble que estaba detrás del banco acompañado de gruñidos guturales y groserías, que si bien la directora lo viera haciendo ese berrinche esta vez no dudaría en sacarlo del instituto.

— ¡Maldita cincuentona! —una patada al tronco— ¡Y su maldito perro ridículo! —otra patada que hizo que se le pegara la corteza del árbol en las suelas de sus botas. Al ver esto se enojó más y ya se preparaba para golpear con sus puños aquel roble como si fuera el causante de su ira, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—Castiel Briand—el nombrado se giró a ver a la que sería su tutora, Nora Jude. Alta, delgada, de pelo anaranjado y largo hasta alcanzar sus caderas, y finalmente, unos ojos plateados, penetrantes y rigurosos como los de un opresor. El solo verla ahí parada con su pose de autoridad le provocaba una leve jaqueca al pelirrojo. Nora Jude le producía el mismo sentimiento que le provocaba el delegado: Desprecio.

Hace exactamente un año, el primer día de clases, una chica de pelo del color de las naranjas salió por la puerta del copiloto de un Mazda blanco caminando con demasiada seguridad e indiferencia hacia la gente a su alrededor. La chica en cuestión era nueva en aquel instituto y en vez de verse cohibida y tímida como es lo común cuando se es nuevo en cualquier lugar, la actitud que desempeñaba en aquel momento parecía ser la de una veterana de aquel recinto.

En la entrada del instituto se encontraba Castiel tocando su guitarra sin importar que las clases estuvieran ya por empezar. Tocaba las últimas notas de una canción de su banda favorita cuando un billete de cinco euros cayó sobre el estuche de su guitarra.

Miró a quien se atrevió a hacer tal cosa y se encontró con unos fríos ojos plateados.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —interrogó el pelirrojo agarrando el billete y devolviéndoselo violentamente en las manos a la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—Compenso tu esfuerzo por venir a mendigar a un lugar donde todos sus alumnos pasan a tu lado ignorándote—respondió sin una pizca de sorpresa ante la actitud del chico.

La cara de Castiel se tiño de rojo por la furia que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados ¿Quién se creía esa engreída para tratarlo como si fuera un indigente? Se levantó de improviso y se acercó peligrosamente hacia la pelinaranja.

— ¿¡Acaso te parezco un maldito mendigo!? —Le espetó gritándole en sus propias narices a la chica. La chica retrocedió un paso sin seguir inmutarse e ignoró magistralmente al pelirrojo al pasar por su lado entrando al instituto. Castiel por su parte se sentía dividió entre la estupefacción de que la chica haya reaccionado de aquella manera y el enojo que le provocó tal reacción de su parte. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siguiéndola dentro del recinto y acorralándola contra los casilleros.

—Ya el asunto se aclaró, ¿Puedes soltarme? —le expresó la pelinaranja sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro ni impresionarse por la peligrosa cercanía de aquel chico.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y tratarme como un idiota? ¡Dime! —la zarandeó por los hombros olvidándose del lugar en el que se encontraba. De repente sintió como era arrojado al suelo por una fuerza descomunal. Miró a Nathaniel que lo agarraba por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo pegaba a los casilleros.

— ¿Te sientes muy malo molestando a una estudiante nueva? ¿No es así? —el rubio no pudo seguir formulando preguntas al ser empujado por Castiel y cayendo sobre un grupo de estudiantes. Nathaniel se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a golpear el rostro del pelirrojo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por atrás.

— ¡Por favor Nathaniel! ¡No sigas! —Melody lo detuvo justo a tiempo— Si lo haces te meterás en problemas.

—Que bueno que tengas a tu novia para salvar tu culo ¿No, delegado? —El rostro de Melody enrojeció notablemente mientras que Nathaniel intentaba zafarse de los brazos de esta para poner en marcha nuevamente su plan de golpearlo en el rostro, sin embargo, se pudo calmar cuando una fina mano se posó en su hombro. Miró a poseedora de esa mano y se encontró con los ojos más exquisitos que hubiera presenciado en su vida.

—Por favor, no sigas—suplicó con una suave e impasible voz la chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos de plata—. No vale la pena provocar más escándalo por un individuo como él—las mejillas de Nathaniel se tiñeron levemente de rojo al darse cuenta que había estado haciendo un show todo ese tiempo. Por otra parte, Castiel se sentía cada vez más iracundo. Aquella tipa lo acababa de insultar y estaba resguardando al delegado. Antes de que siquiera lo notara, Nathaniel, Melody y la chica nueva se fueron por su lado a la Sala de delegados, dejándolo como un completo subnormal en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le inquirió Castiel a Nora que lo miraba con su típica expresión de menosprecio—Se supone que me encontraría contigo en el receso no ahora.

—La directora solicitó que me asegurará que llegaras a la primera clase—respondió impasible colocando un mechón anaranjado detrás de su oreja.

—Pensaba que tendría a una tutora no a una niñera—soltó Castiel con evidente fastidio tiñendo su voz.

—Acompáñame—le invitó Nora mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos firmes y seguros hacia la puerta que daba la interior del instituto.

La pelinaranja se detuvo al notar que Castiel no había dado ni un paso fuera de su lugar. Castiel sonrió burlonamente y mirándola a los ojos con desafío se sentó en el banco que anterior mente había pateado.

—No me da la gana acompañarte—estiro ambos brazos a lo largo del respaldo del banco—. Tal vez si tuvieras más atributos con los cuáles convencerme, lo pensaría—ultimó mirando el poco pecho de Nora. Esta se acercó y lo miró desde arriba sin cambiar su expresión de desafecto.

—Si no me acompañas, la directora se enterará que faltaste a tu primera clase y estoy segura de que si se entera te retirará tu última oportunidad—Sentenció firme la pelinaranja provocando que los rasgos de la cara de Castiel se crisparan en una mueca de enfado. Simplemente el pelirrojo no podía creer que la directora le hablara de su situación a la desabrida que tenía en frente. Gruñendo y mandando su orgullo al carajo, se levantó de la banca y caminó con coraje hacia el interior del recinto seguido por los pasos seguros de Nora.

Por la mente del pelirrojo solo cruzaba una cosa: Si Nora Jude creía que podía someterlo, pues estaba equivocada. Castiel Briand sería su peor pesadilla.


	2. Nora la desabrida

COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS

_fuckthehopes: Ya sé que te hablé por mensaje agradeciéndote pero realmente me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, significa mucho para mí y si, Nora no es para nada sumisa o bueno, no en todos los ámbitos, pero hay que conocerla un poco más para entender a que me refiero xD_

* * *

— ¿Cuál materia se te dificulta más? —preguntó Nora a Castiel a la vez que sostenía un libro de psicología de universidad. Castiel la miraba fijamente a los ojos de manera penetrante, sin embargo, Nora no se sentía intimidada ni de lejos con esas miradas.

—Depende—respondió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que masticaba su goma de mascar de menta y sus dedos percutían rítmicamente sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

— ¿De qué depende? —muy bien sabía Nora que el chico solo buscaba fastidiarla al darle respuestas tan vagas pero ella no era de turbarse fácilmente y menos conociendo con quien trataba.

—De muchas cosas—otra respuesta de la misma naturaleza que la anterior esta vez acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Bien, entonces ya que no me quieres responder propiamente empezaremos por matemáticas—la pelinaranja sacó de su mochila varios libros que abarcaban todo sobre las matemáticas. Castiel se quejó sonoramente mientras se colocaba los auriculares y subía las piernas a la mesa. Nora miró sin expresión alguna los pies del chico sobre la mesa y lo miró a él, que como esperaba, sonreía con burla—. No debes subir los pies en la mesa ya que no solo es una falta de respeto sino que también va contra el reglamento de la biblioteca.

— Adivina: No me interesa—concluyó con una risotada que llamó la atención de la bibliotecaria haciendo que se dirigiera a pasos rápidos hacia él.

—Joven, en la biblioteca no se permite subir los pies en las mesas ni tampoco escuchar música. Este es un lugar para leer y estudiar no para vaguear—cuando la bibliotecaria dejó de sermonearlo, Castiel profirió un sonoro bostezo ignorando a la señora que tenía al lado. Subió el volumen de su reproductor de música y como si no hubiera nadie más que él en aquel lugar, empezó a cabecear y tararear de forma estruendosa la letra de la canción.

La bibliotecaria enrojeció de enojo y le quitó sus auriculares.

—Escúcheme bien, o sigue las reglas de la biblioteca o me veré en la obligación de vetarlo.

—No se preocupe señora, se comportará de ahora en adelante—expresó la joven de pelos anaranjados, logrando así, que la señora se fuera más tranquila—.Te pido que te comportes, Castiel—expresó la ojiplata sin turbarse por la actitud malcriada de Castiel.

—No me importa hacer lo que me pides, Nora—selló con una sonrisa el pelirrojo intuyendo que no estaba lejos de hacerle perder la paciencia a "Nora la desabrida", apodo puesto sin ningún tipo de mala intención por Alexy pero que se le quedó como alias por el resto de su estadía en el instituto.

Su sobrenombre le hacía honor a la extraña personalidad que tenía la chica: Fría, insípida e inexpresiva.

A la llegada de la chica no tardaron en lloverle los buitres, pues a pesar de su desabrida personalidad, Nora era una chica muy atractiva. Tenía confianza, belleza y actitud imperturbable sumando con el ser extremadamente inteligente. Esas cualidades y el hecho de que robara la atención de la mayor parte de la población masculina en Sweet Amoris, le creo varios conflictos con la hermana del delegado, Amber, la cual se encargó de que todos los alumnos la llamaran de esa manera para apaciguar un poco sus sentimientos de envidia hacia la chica.

—Entonces te exijo que te comportes—la intuición de Castiel falló, pues Nora seguía igual de serena que siempre. Al contrario de Nora, Castiel era de por sí alguien bastante volátil y eso se notó cuando se levanto impulsivamente de su asiento y apoyándose sobre la mesa con una pose que deparaba problemas.

—No me digas que hacer—arrastró cada palabra lenta y temiblemente encarando a Nora. Si algo que odiaba el pelirrojo era recibir órdenes y más si venían de la "Estudiante modelo".

—Ya lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo si no pones de tu parte—respondió firme y tranquilamente la pelinaranja al tiempo que abría uno de los libros de matemáticas. El libro de la chica salió volando a un lado por el manotazo de un furioso Castiel.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! —repitió esta vez más iracundo provocando que los estudiantes y la bibliotecaria los voltearan a ver.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño necio—decía Nora mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a buscar el libro que lanzó el pelirrojo. Por su lado, Castiel se acercó amenazante a la joven de ojos plateados y le quitó el libro de las manos para luego lanzarlo al otro lado del lugar. Nora miró como aquel libro casi nuevo chocaba en la esquina de la estancia y luego miró directo a los ojos grises como el humo de Castiel—. Supongo que no recuerdas que una de las condiciones que puso la directora en cuanto a tu estadía aquí era no causar ningún tipo de problemas, ya sea dentro o fuera de clases.

— ¿Acaso estuviste ahí? ¿O eso de que eres mi tutora no es más que una farsa y eres más bien su informante?

—Ella me platicó sobre la situación mucho antes de decidir que sería tu tutora—respondía mientras iba a buscar nuevamente su libro pero esta vez Castiel la detuvo al apresar su brazo.

—Te advertiré un par de cosas. Primero: No me des órdenes; segundo: No me trates como si fuera un imbécil—dicho esto la soltó antes de alejarse hacia la silla que anteriormente ocupaba.

—Yo también tengo un par de cosas que dejar claras. Primera: Te daré todas las órdenes que quiera. Soy tu tutora y tu deber es hacerme caso a todo lo que te ordene. Segunda: No te trataré como imbécil si no te comportas como uno—después de decir aquello se dirigió hacia la esquina a recoger el libro y nuevamente sentarse frente al chico pelirrojo del ceño fruncido—. Comenzaremos con algo fácil: Funciones trigonométricas—sentenció mientras buscaba en el libro tal tema. Castiel solo la miraba fijamente ¿Acaso esa chica no tenía sangre en las venas? Cualquiera se hubiera encolerizado o al menos molestado ante el trato que el chico le daba pero a ella parecía darle relativamente igual, como si lo que él hiciera fuera lo más común del mundo.

Nora ya empezaba definirle lo que eran las Funciones trigonométricas cuando Castiel abruptamente se levantó al tiempo que arrojaba la silla.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que no te soporto? —expresó el pelirrojo mirándola con todo el aborrecimiento que pudo transmitir a través de sus ojos.

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó la bibliotecaria acercándose con paso apresurado al par de estudiantes que llevaban haciendo un escándalo hace rato—Siento mucho tener que hacer esto Nora, pero si tu amigo no se calma no podré permitirles la entrada a ninguno de los dos a la biblioteca.

—No se preocupe—respondió impasible la pelinaranja mientras cargaba sus libros y su mochila—, ya nos íbamos—la chica sabía muy bien que si se quedaban ahí por más tiempo, Castiel terminaría colmando por completo la paciencia de la bibliotecaria y de paso arruinar sus sillas—.Vámonos—sin esperar respuesta de Castiel, emprendió su camino fuera de la biblioteca.

—Ya se puede ir, por si no se dio cuenta, niño mal educado—dijo la bibliotecaria a Castiel a la vez que lo dejaba solo. Los estudiantes que estaban ahí rieron por lo bajo al comentario de la señora. Castiel le dirigió una mirada amenazante antes de salir furioso.

Castiel detuvo a la pelinaranja en medio del pasillo y con un movimiento abrupto la acorraló contra los casilleros, tal y como la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre tratarme como imbécil, "Nora la desabrida"? —pronunció lo último con una extraña mezcla entre burla y desprecio.

—Te dije que no te trataría como imbécil si no te comportabas como uno—respondió Nora manteniendo una calma casi impresionante.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —ambos giraron su cabeza hacia la Directora que los miraba con reproche. Castiel se alejó lentamente de la chica mientras esta se alisaba las mangas de su vestido de algodón color celeste— ¿Hay algún problema, Nora?

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar con paciencia, señora—respondió Nora con su típica voz inmutable. La Directora los miró a ambos y le dirigió una mirada de sermón al pelirrojo antes de irse por su camino.

— ¿Porqué no le dijiste? —preguntó Castiel mirando a Nora con extrañeza.

—Es demasiado rápido para rendirse—respondió la pelinaranja antes de volver a retomar su camino—. Estudiaremos en el patio, sígueme—esta vez Castiel la siguió sin decir una palabra. Sencillamente no entendía a esa chica. Era obvio que él no le agradaba ni un poco y aún así no lo delató con la máxima autoridad de la escuela como estuvo dándole a entender todo el día que lo haría.

Cuando llegaron al patio se sentaron en uno de los bancos y antes de que siquiera Castiel pensara en protestar, ya Nora le estaba explicando las dichosas Funciones trigonométricas.

—Te equivocaste—le dijo Lysandro a su mejor amigo, Castiel. El pelirrojo se encontraba tocando una canción que Lysandro y él habían inventado de la nada hace un par de semanas y aunque hasta el momento parecía que se la sabía completa, en esos momentos ya era la cuarta vez que se equivocaba en los acordes.

—Estoy cansado—explicó Castiel a la vez que bostezaba—. "Nora la desabrida" me hizo estudiar las estúpidas matemáticas como si no hubiera mañana —manifestó antes de encender el cigarrillo que tenía en el borde de sus labios.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan difícil tenerla de tutora—opinó el joven albino mientras se sentaba a escribir en su libreta—. Ella fue mi tutora hace tiempo en la materia de biología y gracias a ella pude subir considerablemente mi promedio—el pelirrojo carraspeó molesto ante los indirectos elogios que hacía su mejor amigo sobre la insípida de Nora.

Después de que Lysandro notara que Castiel no había faltado a ninguna clase, el pelirrojo no se hizo de rogar y le explicó brevemente la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente en cuanto su estadía en el instituto se refiere.

—No me digas que eres otro lambiscón de esa presumida—una manta de humo salió de sus labios al manifestar su antipatía por la pelinaranja.

—No lo soy, sin embargo instituyo que el tenerla de tutora te hará más bien que mal aunque te empeñes en ver lo contrario—Castiel gruñó ante los sermones de Lysandro. Lo último que quería el joven guitarrista era pensar en la desabrida de Nora Jude.

Después de que había terminado de entender de qué trataba las Funciones trigonométricas, Nora no se hizo esperar para saltar a otro tema y luego a otro hasta el punto de que sintió que literalmente su cerebro se freía.

Siguió fumando hasta que el cigarrillo se gastó para luego pisar la colilla. Miró hacia la nada pensado en una forma de quitarse a la chica de encima. El tenerla cerca le provocaba el agarrar un par de tijeras y clavárselas a sí mismo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el albino sacando del trance a su amigo.

—Nora Jude es fría como el hielo—susurró casi inaudible el pelirrojo—, parece que nada la sorprende, conmueve o perturba. Haré lo posible no solo por ser su peor pesadilla, sino también por perturbar esa falsa serenidad hasta hacerla perder los estribos.

—Esa chica no te ha hecho nada malo, Castiel—le replicó el de ojos bicolores al de ojos grises—.Mejor deja las cosas así, por la paz.

—No puedo hacerlo, Lysandro—dijo mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo para fumar— esa tipa me ha estado tratando como a un imbécil toda la mañana—encendió el cigarrillo—. Es personal.

* * *

**Castiel parece que ya ha declarado la guerra ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Castiel llegará tan lejos por no tener a Nora de tutora? ¿O perro que ladra no muerde? Y además está Nora la desabrida o mejor dicho Nora paciencia infinita xD Si hubiera estado en su lugar creo que le hubiera caído a palos pero no se engañen, detrás de esa chica inexpresiva y fría se encuentra alguien con un carácter más temible que el de Castiel pero ya he hablado demasiado xD**

**Espero sus lindos Reviews porque no me engañan chic s sé que hay más leyéndome y sería genial leer su opinión ¡Así que no se escondan! ¿Eh? xD**


	3. Tres contra uno

COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS

_Antes que nada les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia. La verdad es que cuando vi que no tenía uno, ni dos, sino cuatro reviews por el segundo capitulo, me emocioné mucho y desde entonces no he dejado de leer una y otra vez sus comentarios xD Me hicieron muy feliz sus halagos, sus opiniones, felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Desde el corazón se lo agradezco mucho chicas :)_

_yuckari: Me alegra que te haya encantado los dos primeros capítulos y subo semanalmente, todos los miércoles (lo dice en mi desabrido perfil o biografía xD). Y también me alegra que te guste como redacto y personalizo a los personajes, sinceramente pensaba que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero tu comentario me subió el animo ^^ _

_Chica infernal: A Nora le gusta tu comentario xD Me alegra que estés ansiosa por lo que sucederá más adelante, yo también lo estoy xD Tengo muchas ideas pero debo ir despacito :s y como ya dije si hubiera sido Nora ya le hubiera caído a palos para que el pelirrojo respete :p_

_fuckthehopes: Te juro que imaginé a Nora diciéndole a Castiel "No me importa tu vida, solo soy tu tutora" y casi me caigo de la silla xD y mentalmente Nora no lo está torturando (lastima) ella no lo toma en serio. En cuanto al amor no te mentiré, aún no se sienten de esa manera pero como ya saben que esto va de romance solo hay que ser pacientes que el amor florecerá entre estos dos :3_

_Yrim: ¡Saludos! ^^ Que bueno que te gustaran mucho los primeros capítulos y no esperes más que aquí está el nuevo cap xD Jeje es cierto que Castiel tiene su encanto aunque no es mi favorito -la persiguen con antorchas- pero le tengo cariño, como un amigo :v (Friendzone ¿Dónde? xD) Sobre si Nora esconde algo, no es por dar más spolier, pero de que Nora tiene un lado oscuro que si lo da a conocer haría temblar las piernas de Castiel, pues si, lo tiene xD _

* * *

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Nora—dijo Melody a la vez que comparaba su tarea de química con la de Nathaniel—, yo también fui su tutora hace un tiempo.

—Yo también lo fui y puedo dar fe de que serlo fue un suplicio —secundó Nathaniel despegando su vista de su novela policiaca para mirar a Nora.

—Sé que no es la persona más agradable—empezó a decir la pelinaranja a la vez que daba los últimos retoques a su tarea de historia—pero le he dado mi palabra a la Directora de que subiría su promedio por lo menos a un nueve—concluyó a la vez que cerraba su cuaderno. Sus amigos la miraron de dos formas distintas entre sí. Melody la miraba con evidente lastima, pues, como ya había dicho, había sido tutora de Castiel un tiempo atrás y vivió en carne propia tácticas parecidas a las que usó el día anterior con Nora. A diferencia de Nora, ella no tenía esa actitud firme y no bastó mucho tiempo para derrumbarse y rendirse a causa del comportamiento infame del pelirrojo hacia ella.

Por su parte Nathaniel la miraba también con compasión pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación por la chica, después de todo, el primer encuentro entre esos dos, Castiel casi la lastimaba físicamente y eso fue en medio del pasillo concurrido. El rubio no se quería imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacerle estando los dos a solas.

Los tres amigos dejaron su charla al divisar a cierta cabellera rojo cereza entrar al salón de clases y sentarse hasta el fondo del aula.

Castiel miró al trío con aversión y los tres le devolvieron una mirada diferente. Melody le miraba intentando parecer valiente ante los penetrantes ojos grises del chico, sin éxito; Nathaniel lo miraba con el mismo desprecio y finalmente Nora lo miraba con su usual mirada de indiferencia. A esta última le dirigió una mirada despreciativa más tosca.

— ¿Qué tanto me miran? —inquirió el pelirrojo con voz grosera a los tres chicos que estaban sentados hasta el frente. Nora lo ignoró soberbiamente y se giró a guardar su cuaderno de historia.

—Solo estamos sorprendidos de que hayas llegado temprano—respondió Nathaniel sin titubear—, o mejor dicho, que te hayas dignado a entrar a un salón de clases—Castiel al escuchar eso último se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a pasos fieros hacia el delegado que ya lo esperaba de pie.

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —empujó a Nathaniel haciendo que casi chocara con Melody. El delegado lo empujó también y antes de que Nora se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, ambos se encontraban forcejeando casi al borde de los golpes.

— ¡Nathaniel, basta! —gritaba Melody evidentemente alterada ante la situación. Por el contrario Nora se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente y se colocó frente a ambos chicos.

—Nathaniel—el rubio miró a la poseedora de esa voz—, por favor detén esta exhibición—el aludido se quitó al pelirrojo de encima y con paso lento se acercó a Nora. El verla ahí tan serena y hermosa como una estatua hizo que al rubio se le acelerara el corazón y a la vez tomara conciencia.

—Lo lamento mucho, chicas—expresó apenado el delegado a sus dos amigas.

Castiel miraba la escena asqueado pero sobretodo molesto al notar como "Nora la desabrida" traía al delegado comiendo de su mano. Esa sensación lo dejó absorto sin darse cuenta de que Nora le hablaba.

—Te lo repetiré ya que pareces no estar en tu total juicio—decía la pelinaranja colocándose frente a Castiel—. Te decía que ya es hora de que empieces a controlar tu furia porque no siempre te estaré encubriendo de la Directora.

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa tu maldita caridad? —Le espetó Castiel reduciendo el espacio entre ambos— Les juro que me las pagarán, a mí nadie me trata de idiota—señaló a los tres jóvenes y finalizó yéndose a sentar donde anteriormente estaba.

—Tus amenazas no nos impresionan—sentenció Nora mirando fijamente al pelirrojo para al instante sentarse en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba.

Nathaniel entró a la Sala de delegados con Melody siguiéndole. El rubio se sentó en su habitual asiento y suspiró pesadamente ¿Porqué ella? ¿Por qué la chica que le gustaba tenía que ser la tutora del patán de su rival? El solo pensar en su hermosa Nora siendo agredida por él hacía que la hiel le subiera hasta la garganta. De ninguna manera dejaría que siguiera tratándola como un juguete y también amenazándola. Lo había decidido, no dejaría sola a Nora con ese patán.

—Nathaniel ¿Estás bien? —indagó Melody con la preocupación tiñendo su voz. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió calmadamente ocultando la turbación de su interior—.Terminaré de arreglar estos documentos y te veré luego para almorzar—al escuchar eso último la castaña sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse—, así que ¿Qué tal si buscas a Nora y así almorzamos los tres? —y la esperanza de la chica se fue por el retrete a decir eso último. Melody a veces pensaba que Nathaniel sentía algo por Nora, pero desde hace más de un año que se conocían y ninguno de los dos mostraba tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad.

—Claro—susurró la castaña antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Espera—Melody se detuvo y se giró a ver al rubio—. Llámame cuando la hayas encontrado ¿Si? —la castaña asintió y salió del lugar.

Nathaniel sonrió para sí mismo mientras ordenaba algunos documentos. No iba a dejar que Nora sufriera por estar al lado del idiota de Castiel, aún cuando él mismo se metiera en problemas hallaría la forma de solucionarlos.

Estuvo ordenando documentos y carpetas hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el tono de su celular. Volvió a sonreír, sabía que Melody la había encontrado.

— ¿Si, Melody? —contestó el rubio.

—He encontrado a Nora, pero... —la castaña hizo una pausa que hizo que Nathaniel se sintiera intrigado—Está con Castiel—el chico de ojos dorados suspiró fastidiado al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran? —indagó el rubio preparándose para salir de la Sala de delegados.

—En la cafetería. Creo que están en sus sesiones de tutoría—respondió la castaña con el mismo tono de inquietud.

—Voy para allá—decretó Nathaniel cerrando la puerta de la Sala de delegados.

—Nathaniel no creo que sea buena idea que vengas—opinó Melody—. Tú y Castiel no se llevan precisamente bien y las cosas podrían ponerse muy tensas si están los dos juntos en una misma mesa.

—No me preocupa el idiota de Castiel, Melody—mientras hablaba iba llegando a la cafetería escolar—. Ya casi llego—oyó un suspiro resignado del otro lado de la línea a la vez que colgaba.

Nathaniel llegó a la cafetería y efectivamente no fue difícil divisar a su amiga y al idiota que la acompañaba. Se acercó a Melody que le pasaba una bandeja con su almuerzo.

—Gracias, Mel—agradeció el delegado a la castaña a la vez que ambos se acercaban a la mesa donde se encontraba Nora y Castiel.

—Ya cállate, me estás cansando—decía Castiel a la vez que se daba cuenta de quienes se sentaban al lado de Nora—. A ver par de mensos ¿Acaso se les perdió algo?

—Hola Nora—saludó el delegado a la pelinaranja ignorando a Castiel.

—Hola chicos—devolvió el saludo tranquilamente la ojiplata.

—Se pueden ir por donde vinieron—expresó con repulsión el pelirrojo al par de delegados.

—Oye Nora, me quedó una duda de la clase de literatura de esta mañana—comenzó a hablar Melody a su amiga uniéndose al juego de ignorar a Castiel—. Es sobre este escritor barroco…

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó furioso Castiel. Toda la atención de los estudiantes en la cafetería se centro en aquella mesa con personas que no parecían armonizar entre sí, o más bien todos menos un pelirrojo iracundo—Por si no lo notaron dúo de tarados estamos ocupados y ustedes aquí sobran.

—Nora, creo que deberías adiestrar mejor a tu pupilo—empezó diciendo Nathaniel manteniendo una calma casi similar a la de Nora—, solo mira el escándalo que ha hecho de la nada—Castiel ya se iba a abalanzar sobre el rubio pero una mano se interpuso en su camino, frenándolo.

—Aún no puede controlar sus arranques de ira —dijo Nora a la par que quitaba la mano que usó para frenar a Castiel de seguir desatando su violencia—. Sigo trabajando en eso—esa respuesta sumando al delgado riéndose altaneramente fue suficiente para que cierto pelirrojo no dudara en golpear la mesa tan fuerte que se desparramaron algunas porciones del almuerzo, centrando más atención que antes en ellos.

—Chicos, creo que mejor nos vamos—consideró Melody dándose cuenta que si seguían provocando a Castiel nada saldría bien.

—Yo no me iré—expresó el delegado aún sonriendo con deleite ante la irritación del pelirrojo—. Estaré con mi amiga sin importar la presencia desagradable de este individuo—un par de manos agarraron el cuello de la camisa del rubio y lo halaron hacia arriba.

—Por tu bien, delegadito, lárgate antes de que te destroce la cara—dictó amenazante el de ojos grises y pelo rojo.

—Suelta a Nathaniel, Castiel—indicó la pelinaranja mirando al ya nombrado a los ojos.

—No me digas que hacer, desabrida—respondió Castiel sin cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Suelta a Nathaniel—volvió a indicar la ojiplata con más firmeza en la voz levantándose de su asiento.

—No te preocupes, Nora—dijo el rubio quitándose las manos del pelirrojo de encima—Este no me hará nada. Sabe muy bien que solo necesita provocarme un poco más y yo mismo me encargaré de limpiar con él el suelo.

— ¡Nathaniel! —exclamó aterrorizada la castaña ante lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Castiel ya estaba hastiado de la presencia del rubio y cuando ya se preparaba para desatar una pelea, Nora habló tranquilamente.

—Melody, llévate a Nathaniel—dictó la pelinaranja con la voz tranquila e inalterable pero había un tono infrecuente detrás de ella que no pasó de estar percibido por ninguno de los tres que ocupaban aquella mesa junto a ella—. Los veré en la Sala de delegados cuando concluya con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaran.

—Yo no me voy, Nora—expresó el delegado—. Dejarte a solas con este cretino no me convence.

—Nathaniel—la pelinaranja miró los ojos dorados de Nathaniel—, hazme caso—antes de que el rubio alcanzara a protestar, Melody lo arrastraba fuera de la mesa y también de la cafetería—. En cuanto a ti—se dirigió al pelirrojo que la miraba con el rencor más palpable que hubiera visto en su vida—, cálmate. Para alguien que quiere siempre pasar inadvertido eres de por sí bastante escandaloso.

—No, escúchame tú a mi—dijo el pelirrojo con la ira apoderándose de él—. Desde que empezamos estas estúpidas sesiones de tutoría no has hecho más que ser un maldito dolor de cabeza. No has dejado de tratarme como si fuera un subnormal y muy bien te he advertido que no te metas conmigo o la pasarás muy mal, "Nora la desabrida".

—Cálmate—volvió a decir Nora como si hubiera ignorado todo lo que Castiel acababa de decir.

— ¡A mí no me pidas que me calme! —gritó enfurecido a la vez que lanzaba la bandeja que contenía su almuerzo hacia un lado.

—Cálmate—su voz impasible no hacía más que cabrear a Castiel.

— ¡Ya cállate! Solo sabes decir eso porque no encuentras nada mejor que responder—el pelirrojo escupía cada palabra con más ponzoña que la anterior—. No te soporto ¡No te soporto desabrida de mierda! —de repente el frío se apoderó del cuerpo de Castiel. Había tardado en darse cuenta que Nora le había arrojado su bebida en la cara.

—Agua fría—empezó a decir serenamente Nora—, perfecta para calmar animales salvajes como tú—unas cuantas risas se escucharon después de que la pelinaranja dijera eso último.

Castiel no podía creerlo. La frívola Nora Jude lo acababa de empapar con agua helada en frente de todos los alumnos del Sweet Amoris.

—Esta me las vas a pagar—dijo con furia fría el pelirrojo.

—Al menos ya te calmaste—respondió a su amenaza sin tomarla en serio. La ojiplata tomó sus pertenencias—. Seguiremos mañana con el estudio—y se fue de la cafetería con aire victorioso.

Nuevamente, Castiel se quedaba solo como un completo idiota con los demás estudiantes mirándolo con temor a que les saltara encima. Sin embargo, una chica se acercó a él con pasos seguros y presuntuosos.

—"Nora la desabrida" no sabe con quien se mete—dijo Amber, la hermana del delegado.

—No te metas donde no te aclaman, Amber—respondió ligeramente temblando, aunque no sabía si por el frio o por la furia que corría por su cuerpo.

La chica de tirabuzones rubios le acercó un pañuelo a Castiel, el cual aceptó receloso para luego secarse como pudo.

—Supongo que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados después de lo que esa sin gracia te hizo—expresó la rubia mientras retorcía uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe—manifestó Castiel sin ganas de seguir hablando con esa presumida.

—Sin embargo yo te puedo ayudar—colocó una mano en el hombro del chico de ojos grises—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Castiel—el aludido suspiró cansado de las estúpidas insinuaciones de Amber. Muy bien conocía que la chica estaba loca por él pero aunque al principio sirvió para subirle el ego, el tener a la hermana de su rival pegada a él como chicle no le producía ninguna dicha.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de negarse a la ayuda que le ofrecía la de ojos turquesa pero como si de una epifanía se tratase, un plan se desarrolló en la mente de Castiel a alta velocidad.

— ¿Sabes, Amber? —Empezó sonriendo el pelirrojo— Creo que tu ayuda me será muy útil —ultimó con una sonrisa y mirada que no deparaban nada bueno. Eso a Amber le encantó.

* * *

**¡Oh, oh! Parece que Castiel no solo ladra sino que también sabe morder y en el próximo capitulo veremos que tan mortal es su mordida ¡Y para colmo tiene a Amber de su lado! D: Hablando del próximo capitulo, en el siguiente se dará a conocer un poquito más de Nora. Es justo y necesario que conozcamos algunos detalles sobre nuestra reina de hielo xD**

**Y ese fue el capitulo de la semana, ansío leer sus opiniones sobre como va la historia hasta ahora para ustedes, la verdad es que tengo muchas expectativas con ella :D Así que espero sus reviews ¡Les mando un beso! **


	4. Tabla de planchar

COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS

_Antes de empezar a responder comentarios solo quería decirles que lo que se verá de Nora en este capitulo serán simple detalles, algunos importantes y que tendrán repercusión en la historia y otros solo como curiosidad para conocer un poco más a nuestra protagonista ^^_

_fuckthehopes: Amo leer tus comentarios, me matas de risa x´D a Nathaniel le pueden poner las estatuas, quien sabe, si le pone una chica que es tan expresiva como una xD En lo de a ir despacio con lo del fic pues muchas gracias, la verdad es que me gustaría que la relación de esto dos se desarrollara lentamente aunque tampoco quiero pasármela dándole largas, pienso buscar algún tipo de punto medio. Y no te preocupes que me tendrán cada miércoles por varias semanas subiendo el siguiente cap y no tendrás que perseguirme :D_

_Chica infernal: Con lo del agua fría y huir, créeme que somos dos xD y el tsundera (?) aceptó la ayuda de Amber ya que su plan de venganza es bastante inmaduro y la necesita para ello ¿Tiene sentido? o.O_

_Yrim: El nivel de desesperación de Castiel para querer vengarse de Nora es de más de 9000 xD y si, al pobre Nathaniel le dolió un poco eso que dijo (pobre, no sabe lo que le espera) y me alegra que no me persigas con antorchas jeje y entre los tres que mencionaste está mi favorito y ese es el lindo victoriano con memoria de pez :3 _

_Flor 3: Muchas gracias ^u^ Me siento halagada de que el fic sea de los pocos que te llaman la atención y en cuanto al desarrollo de la historia, tenemos para mucho, solo digo xD_

_yuckari: No te preocupes, es bueno tenerte aquí comentando y ánimos con la prepa ^^ y el plan de Castiel con Amber es bastante de... ¿Su estilo? por lo cual solo hay que esperar mucha humillación y poca madurez u.u Melody a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, pero tal como tu dices solo es cuestión de ponerse en sus zapatos y te da por tenerle compasión :/ Y con lo de Nathaniel enfrentando a Castiel solo digo que esta no será la única vez xD_

_smilee: Hola ^^ sinceramente te digo que tienes razón. Castiel se me hace un chico inmaduro con ganas de pasar por malo, pero ¿Qué te digo? Sé que debajo de todo eso hay una linda persona :3 y espero no decepcionarte pero lo que se verá de Nora en este capitulo no explicara su actitud fría :/ solo serán detalles para conocerla mejor._

* * *

—En conclusión, La Revolución Francesa fue el cambio político más importante que se produjo en Europa a fines del siglo dieciocho—decía Nora al pelirrojo que tenía de frente—.No fue sólo importante para Francia, sino que sirvió de ejemplo para otros países—concluyó cerrando el libro de historia—¿Tienes alguna duda?

—Sí, ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa mordaz.

Nora miró fijamente los ojos grises oscuros del chico intentando entender que tenía que ver esa pregunta con el tema de La Revolución Francesa.

—Sí, lo soy—afirmó con voz templada y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del pelirrojo. Este río por lo bajo como si la chica hubiera contado un chiste del cual no debería reírse.

—Con razón eres tan mojigata y rígida—expresó insolente el pelirrojo. La extraña y corta charla se vio interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso.

—Eso es todo por hoy—se levantó del banco la pelinaranja con su pertenencias—. Me alegra que hoy no hayas hecho ninguna rabieta—y con ese extraño cumplido la pelinaranja desapareció dentro del edifico.

—Y mi me alegra lo que tengo preparado para ti, desabrida—masculló Castiel antes de levantarse él también pero dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

— — —

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón, el sudor empapando su cuerpo, la respiración agitada. Sencillamente tenía sentido el porqué a Nora no le encantara la clase de educación física. Era la quinta vuelta al gimnasio que hacía y ya sus piernas temblaban cansadas por el esfuerzo.

La pelinaranja sintió como alguien la empujaba y la hacía caer al suelo. Miró sin expresión los ojos turquesa de Amber y se levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás alumnos.

El silbato del profesor los hizo parar de correr.

—Las chicas ya hicieron suficiente ¡A los vestidores! —Con esa orden todas las chicas en fila india se dirigieron al susodicho lugar—Y ustedes—señaló al grupo de varones que los miraba pidiendo compasión— ¡Treinta lagartijas! ¡Ahora! —sentenció para luego soplar su silbato.

—Odio mi vida—murmuró jadeante Armin mientras empezaba a hacer las dichosas lagartijas.

Castiel por su parte miraba como una rubia le dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad que, si hubiera sido otra ocasión, solo le frunciría el ceño pero sabiendo a que se refería le devolvió el gesto.

— — —

Nora acababa de asearse en las duchas del vestidor de chicas, cuando se colocaba el sostén y escuchó una risita bastante familiar. Miro a la propietaria de esa risa y vislumbró a Amber Lasserre, la hermana de Nathaniel, junto a sus amigas mirándola con burla.

La ojiplata decidió ignorarlas y terminar de vestirse, pero ni siquiera ignorar a Amber servía para que esta la dejara en paz.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí—la voz aguda y melosa de la rubia llamó la atención de todas las chicas en el vestuario—Nora, la plana. Ni siquiera entiendo para que usas corpiño si no hay mucho que sostener—unas cuantas risas se escucharon en el lugar—. A veces me pregunto si no habrás nacido hombre porque con semejante planicie…—dejó la frase en aire a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. La mayoría de las chicas rieron de los insultos de Amber hacia la pelinaranja, sin embargo, como siempre Nora no parecía afectarle y solo la miró indiferente.

—Con tanta atención que pones sobre mí empezaré a pensar que en realidad te gusto, Amber—sentenció Nora con voz tranquila. Las risas volvieron a hacer aparición esta vez del lado de Nora, causando así que la de ojos turquesa se sonrojara de enojo.

—Sí, disfruta tu momento de gloria, desabrida—habló Amber mientras se preparaba para salir del lugar—. No te durará mucho— y con aquella amenaza salió con sus dos amigas siguiéndola como si de perros fieles se tratase.

—No le hagas caso a Amber, Nora—se acercó Melody a su amiga mientras se colocaba su camiseta azul—. Tal vez no tengas mucho pecho pero tienes un cuerpo envidiable que por supuesto amber desearía tener—Y no se equivocaba la castaña. Si al tamaño de pechos se refería, en comparación con sus compañeras, Nora parecía una puberta, pero era totalmente recompensado por sus vastas caderas, voluptuosas piernas y trasero voluminoso.

—Gracias Melody, pero no me preocupa lo que piense ella de mi—sentenció a la vez que se terminaba de poner su vestido de lino color salmón—. Vámonos.

— — —

— ¿Lo tienes? —preguntó el pelirrojo a Amber. Ambos estaban detrás del roble en el patio ocultándose como si fueran criminales.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo—la rubia le pasó su celular último modelo a Castiel. El de ojos grises oscuros miró la pantalla y sonrió perversamente.

—Pásala a mi celular—le ordenó a la rubia que aceptó complaciente—. Mañana será un día muy entretenido—ultimó con la misma perversa sonrisa que Amber secundó.

— — —

Nora estaba llegando a su casa cuando se dio cuenta que no había ningún auto azul marino estacionado en la fachada ¿Su madre no había llegado? Era miércoles y todos los miércoles su madre ya estaba en casa para esas horas.

Entró a la solitaria casa y fue recibida por su único compañero en aquel lugar que se sentía tan frío pero al final era su hogar. Misu, rodeaba los pies de Nora a la vez que maullaba mirándola a los ojos.

La pelinaranja acarició la cabeza del felino con delicadeza y de repente no se sintió en un lugar tan frio. El gato ronroneaba complacido para luego tumbarse a boca arriba. Antes de contentar al gato con sus caricias, Nora miró la contestadora que tenía una luz parpadeante.

La ojiplata caminó hacia la repisa y pulsó la tecla correspondiente de la contestadora para oír el mensaje.

— _¡Hola Nora! — _Era la voz de su madre_— La verdad lamento no haber estado contigo en tu primera semana de clases en el último grado pero ya sabes como es este trabajo, nena_—su voz más que sonar triste por no estar con su hija se escuchaba contenta—_. A veces me verás y otras veces no_—dos risas se escucharon en el mensaje, la de su madre y la de un hombre, al parecer, joven—,_ Okey, no me río_—volvió a reír sonoramente—_ ¡Ya basta Steve! ¡Intento hablar con mi hija! _—la misma risa de hace un momento se volvió a escuchar—_Lamento eso, cariño, pero es que nuestras ventas han sido un éxito en esta ciudad y los chicos han querido celebrar y_…—Nora no necesitaba más palabras para entender la situación—_Lo que quiero realmente decir es que te quiero y que eres una chica muy lista y respetuosa por lo que sé que entenderás que no siempre puedo estar ahí, corazón_—escuchó un suave gemido de su madre—_Basta_— su voz se escuchaba al borde del desvanecimiento—._ Si mi hija escucha esto me sentiré muy avergonzada—_escuchó difícilmente la voz del hombre joven o más bien Steve diciendo "No me importa" —_. Regresaré el domingo en la mañana, nena_—su madre fingió un sonoro beso para luego colgar.

Nora se quedó estática junto al ruido blanco de la grabadora para luego sentarse en el sofá junto a Misu. Acarició la espala del felino con dulzura y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Las palabras de su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza causándole un vacío en el pecho a la ojiplata.

Se acostó en el sofá con Misu a su lado, rememorando cada momento vivido en el día hasta la grabación.

—Tal vez sea mejor no tenerla aquí—acarició la cabecita del felino—. Cuando está aquí es muy escandalosa y siempre anda de un lado para otro pisando tu cola, Misu—el gato ronroneo ante el suave y dulce tacto de la chica de pelo anaranjado—. Es mejor cuando solo estamos tú y yo—el gato la miro fijamente como si pudiera saber la verdad tras esas palabras.

La chica y el gato siguieron en la misma posición hasta que Nora se levantó para hacer sus tareas. En un momento en el cual terminaba su tarea de matemáticas pensó en si cierto pelirrojo estaba al día con sus deberes escolares. En dos de las tres sesiones de estudio que hasta el momento llevaban, recordó haberle dicho que hiciera sus tareas para luego solo recibir arrebatos de ira innecesarios por parte de él.

— — —

Con los mismos pasos seguros, Nora, caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto. Después de haber terminado sus tareas, limpió cada rincón de la casa, hizo la cena para ella y para Misu y se acostó en su bien tendida cama para no caer en los brazos de Morfeo sino hasta las una de la mañana. Se sentía cansada, su cuerpo dolía y su mente solo contaban los pasos hasta su casillero. Estaba tan absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que tardó en darse cuenta de que todos se reían hasta las lagrimas. Miró cada centímetro de su atuendo y no vio nada raro; tocó la trenza francesa que llevaba y no entendió lo gracioso. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando distinguió una hoja en el suelo que al recogerla y darle la vuelta hizo lo que muchos no esperaban ver nunca hacer a Nora la desabrida: Sorprenderse.

AVISTAMIENTOS DE UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR EN EL VESTUARIO DE LAS CHICAS.

Decía la hoja. Pero lo peor era la imagen que acompañaba el encabezado. Era ella justo cuando se ponía su sostén en los vestidores después de la clase de educación física del día anterior. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sabiendo lo que le esperaba si levantaba la vista. Aún así lo hizo y se encontró con casi todos los alumnos del Sweet Amoris señalándola y riéndose como nunca en sus vidas.

Su rostro permaneció impasible mientras veía cada estudiante riéndose en su cara y algunos llamándola Tabla de planchar, planicie, plana, entre otros apodos mal intencionados.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó parada en medio del pasillo con casi toda la población estudiantil de aquel recinto riéndose de ella, hasta que una mano brusca le dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos grises.

—Te lo advertí, desabrida—sonreía Castiel como hace tiempo no lo hacía—. Te dije que si te metías conmigo me las ibas a pagar—la pelinaranja lo miraba con una mezcla entre serenidad y curiosidad, como quien aún no lo termina de creer—. Perdona, quise decir: Tabla de planchar—y todos rompieron en risas más ensordecedoras y fuertes.

—Ya veo—habló tranquilamente la ojiplata—. Tu venganza es hacer que todos los estudiantes de Sweet Amoris ataquen la integridad de una estudiante en base a caracteres físicos, siguiendo un concepto sexista—las risas poco a poco fueron extinguiéndose. Nadie creía que una persona que acababa de ser humillada de aquella manera permaneciera tan calmada ¿Sería que Nora Jude en realidad era un robot?

—No intentes hacerte la despreocupada, Tabla de planchar—Castiel seguía sonriendo—. Gané y tú—la empujó levemente con el dedo—, además de plana y sin gracia eres una fracasada—las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar hasta hacerlo insoportable.

Nora cansada de ser el espectáculo, sacó un par de libros de su casillero para luego caminar firmemente fuera del circulo que se había formado a su alrededor.

— ¡Damas y caballero! ¡Nora, la tabla de planchar! —como si de un verdadero espectáculo se tratase, todos aplaudieron y rieron ante la ocurrencia de Castiel.

Para suerte de Nora, se había alejado lo suficiente para que nadie notara el leve sonrojo de vergüenza que cubrió sus mejillas.

* * *

**Muy maduro Castiel ¬¬ No se podía esperar nada mejor de ti ¿Eh? No sé si tenerle lastima a Nora o admirarla, pero ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Nora es admirable o da lastima? y después de aquella venganza muy al estilo de Castiel ¿Creen que Nora haga algo para desquitarse? ¿O seguirá adelante con la cabeza en alto? **

**Y ese fue el capitulo de la semana, pienso que me quedó algo corto en comparación con los otros :/ pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo ^^ Espero sus opiniones sobre el cap de hoy y nos leemos el próximo miércoles ;)**


	5. Buena mentirosa

COMENTADO LOS COMENTARIOS

_Yrim: Bueno pues somos dos de lagrimas fáciles xD y estoy de acuerdo, Nora ha tenido mucho estilo y es admirable que sepa mantener la cabeza fría en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada y sonrojarse al final u.u ¡Un besote para ti! :D_

_Chica infernal: Jajaja si fueras amiga de Nora tendrías que aguantar que te ignore y sea muy callada xD pero si, ella es genial Con eso de ser hermana de Castiel y ser amiga de Nora se me hace algo divertido e interesante ¡Ambas serían la pesadilla de Castiel! x´D_

_yuckari: Espero que no lo tomes a mal pero cuando leí que lloraste con el capitulo me enternecí demasiado porque realmente aún no saco la artillería pesada :s y no te preocupes que tal vez el karma venga por Castiel muy pronto 3:)_

_Smilee: Castiel es un niñato que tendrá que madurar tarde o temprano, solo hay que ver como avanza la historia xD Con lo de ver a Nora llorar, pues si, tienes razón, toda mujer fuerte en algún punto se quiebra y Nora no es la excepción pero créeme cuando te digo que no será por unas bromitas inmaduras como la de Castiel xp Y no te preocupes que al avanzar la historia se conocerá más de Nora :)_

* * *

— ¡Es inaceptable! —bramó la Directora con los pelos saliéndose de su habitual moño y con la cara enrojecida.

La Directora observó iracunda la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos y seguidamente miró a Nora sentada frente a ella.

Cuando no podía ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos por el ruido causado por los estudiantes, salió de su confortante oficina a averiguar el porqué de tanto bullicio y terminó encontrándose con cientos de panfletos con la foto de su estudiante modelo semidesnuda. Rápidamente citó por el altavoz a Nora en su oficina no sin antes amenazar al responsable con la fatal expulsión.

—Al que hizo esto lo sacaré del instituto a patadas—arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó por encima de su hombro, encestando en el bote de basura—. Atacar de esa manera tan vil la integridad de una estudiante…

—Le ruego que se tranquilice, Directora—rogó calmadamente la pelinaranja que no parecía importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Señorita Nora, ¿Usted tiene idea de quién pudo haber sido? —la señora esperaba solo el nombre de quien sospechaba para expulsarlo definitivamente de su instituto, sin embargo la joven de ojos plateados negó con la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente no tengo idea—habló con fingida franqueza—, pero ya no importa. La persona que hizo esto nunca saldrá a la luz y el intentar buscarla solo serviría para distraer a los estudiantes que nada tuvieron que ver en esto de sus obligaciones.

— ¿Entonces usted planea dejar esto así? —preguntó la Directora sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinaranja— Como directora de este recinto, es mi deber proteger la integridad de cada estudiante.

—Tenga por seguro que eso no me ha trastornado—habló con voz segura a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento—, sin embargo, ¿Podrían deshacerse de todas esas hojas y dar una pequeña advertencia a quien intente tocar el tema?

—Por supuesto que sí—la Señora rápidamente tomó el micrófono para dar anuncios y llamados de atención—. Atención estudiantes. Debido a que no se conoce la identidad de quien distribuyó las imágenes de la alumna Nora Jude en paños menores—Nora casi pudo oír como los alumnos se reían de eso último—, se ha decidido no buscar al culpable, sin embargo, todas la imágenes que toquen el tema serán destruidas y se prohíbe por completo volver a tocar el tema. A quien ose hablar del tema o se le encuentre con una de esas imágenes, se le expulsará terminantemente del Sweet Amoris. Fuera.

—Se lo agradezco por completo, Directora—agradeció sinceramente Nora—. Ahora me iré a mis clases, gracias por todo. Con permiso.

—Está bien, Nora—suspiró después la señora sintiendo lastima y admiración de esa chica que salía de su oficina.

—

Nora caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas de los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, pero estos en vez de reírse la miraban con desprecio y temor, todo gracias al anuncio de la Directora.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—habló con voz educada y apaciguada la ojiplata.

—Si pase—la dejó pasar al salón el Señor Farrés un tanto nervioso al ver a la chica. La verdad esperaba verla echa un mar de nervios y lagrimas, pero ahí estaba, imperturbable, segura e impasible como siempre.

Nora se sentó al lado de Alexy, su compañero de escritorio, sin siquiera mirar de reojo a la clase, para después rápidamente sacar su cuaderno y pluma para escribir los deberes que había en el pizarrón.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, realmente daba miedo su calma e indiferencia. Castiel por su parte la miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y hostilidad ¿Ya era como la segunda vez que no lo delataba? ¿Qué se podía traer entre manos?

Las clases fueron pasando a su ritmo normal hasta que llegó la hora del receso y todos salieron disparados fuera del salón, menos cuatro jóvenes.

—Nora, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti—se lamentó cierto rubio con mirada de culpabilidad.

—Yo también, amiga—lo secundó Melody como si hubiera sido su culpa.

—No tienen que disculparse, nadie esperaba que se realizaría una broma tan infantil y hueca—les silenció Nora mirando de reojo a cierto pelirrojo que entendió muy bien la indirecta.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la Directora que fue él? —señaló Nathaniel confundido y con un mal presentimiento.

—Por nada en especial, solo quiero demostrar que no guardo rencor y que su ridícula broma no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo—sus dos amigos la miraron asombrados y no dudaron de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, la chica hablaba con tanta veracidad y seguridad que convencería incluso al más desconfiado—. Hoy no almorzaré con ustedes, tengo que seguir con las tutorías.

— ¿¡Qué!? —casi gritaron Melody y Nathaniel con estupefacción ¿Acaso planeaba seguir siendo la tutora de ese patán después de lo que le hizo?

—Eres una masoquista ¿No? —se acercó el causante del revuelo de la mañana— Al parecer no entiendes ni las indirectas ni las directas—sonrío mordaz justo cuando Nathaniel planeaba quebrarle los dientes— ¿Acaso debo pagarte para que te olvides de esas estúpidas sesiones de tutoría?—Nora hizo una señal a sus amigos delegados para que se fueran del salón.

—Entendí desde el primer momento que no te agrada mi presencia—respondió mirándolo a los ojos de una manera tan penetrante y gélida que hicieron que el pelirrojo olvidara como respirar. Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a él. La chica era alta pero no llegaba a mirarlo de frente, sin embargo la autoridad que todo su ser desprendía hacía sentir insignificante hasta a un gigante de tres metros—, pero yo no soy a lo que estás acostumbrado. Yo no juego a tus juegos, Castiel, y quieras o no me tendrás aquí hasta que saques tantos nueves y dieces que me hagas sentir celosa de tu desempeño.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la Directora que fui yo? —preguntó Castiel intentando no ser consciente de su propia respiración.

—Porque yo no me rindo tan fácil como crees—agarró sus pertenencias y lo volvió a mirar—. Acompáñame al patio, hoy estudiaremos sobretodo química y botánica—y sin esperarlo, como ya era lo usual, salió del lugar.

Castiel sentía que todo lo que en su mente había imaginado que pasaría se derrumbaba fantasía tras fantasía. Esperaba que ella, con su actitud inexpresiva le dijera que ya no sería más su tutora y así se libraría de una vez y para siempre de esa voz impasible, esa mirada indiferente y esa presencia dominante que tanto la caracterizaban.

De pronto lo entendió.

Salió a paso acelerado del salón de clases tras ella hasta detenerla por un brazo en medio del pasillo. Le sonrió de medio lado y la tomó de la barbilla para verla justo a los ojos. Quería ver la respuesta en ellos.

—Planeas vengarte ¿no? —los ojos de la chica no mostraban ninguna sorpresa ni una respuesta diferente más que la propia y acostumbrada frialdad.

—Te lo dije hace un momento, yo no juego a tus juegos—no se movió ni un ápice con tal de demostrarle que decía la verdad. El pelirrojo tampoco se movía. Ambos parecían las estatuas o de bien, dos amantes por la cercanía y posición en la que se encontraban, o dos contrincantes por la tensión amenazante que los envolvía. De pronto el pelirrojo se alejo un poco descubriendo que la chica que tenía al frente le decía la verdad. Simplemente no entendía como alguien que pasó por aquella humillación no pensara siquiera en devolverle la mala pasada.

—

Los días fueron pasando al principio lentamente, Castiel se había vuelto alguien un tanto paranoico y cada vez que divisaba algo de color naranja en su campo de visión se preparaba para lo que sea que le tuvieran preparado, pero nada ocurría. Después, al entender que esa chica no tenía ninguna intención de vengarse se tranquilizó y todo siguió el mismo rumbo de antes, aunque algunas cosas cambiaron; sus discusiones con Nora se vieron claramente reducidas de ser usuales a ser ocasionales, comenzó a hacer sus tareas, bueno, al menos las que le parecían interesantes y dejó de faltar a todas sus clases causando un enorme asombro tanto en los profesores como en sus compañeros.

Todo iba normal a su manera particular. Iba al instituto, no faltaba a ninguna clase, iba a sus sesiones de tutoría, seguía sin faltar a ninguna clase, se quedaba con Lysandro en el sótano de la escuela tocando su guitarra mientras este intentaba encontrar un lugar donde poder presentarse con la banda que tenían, volvía a casa, atendía a su perro, Demonio y casi a la medianoche se acordaba de ella y hacia la tarea menos forzosa o más interesante que le dejaban. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez que a veces se sentía como estaba en una continua secuencia, sin nada nuevo sin nada atrayente en realidad, hasta que un día, Nora le propuso algo.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué gano yo con eso? —a pesar de que ya no le hacía una rabieta cada dos por tres, la realidad era que él y Nora no se llevaban bien por nada del mundo.

—Estoy enterada de que no haces todas tus tareas—Castiel bufó rodando los ojos, bastante ya hacía con preocuparse por una o dos tareas—, al ayudarme conseguirás puntos extras para compensar tu poco rendimiento escolar.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad disfrazada de indiferencia.

—Será una simulación de un psicoanálisis—respondió como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio—.Solo debes responder a mis preguntas y yo llegaré a una conclusión.

—Que interesante—volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y se colocaba los auriculares ignorando a la pelinaranja. Nora esperó a que dos canciones terminaran (lo sabía ya que la música estaba bastante alta) para hacer que el pelirrojo pusiera su atención en ella. Castiel la miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Aceptas o no? —interrogó con voz firme.

—Como sea, me darán puntos por responder preguntas frente a todos ¿Qué podría salir mal? —respondió sarcástico sabiendo que la ojiplata entendería la respuesta.

—La simulación será a las trece horas del miércoles—se enderezó en su silla para luego mirarlo fijamente—. Cuento contigo—finalizó con un tono de voz suave que no pasó de estar percibido por el pelirrojo lo cual lo desconcertó. Esa simulación de lo que sea parecía ser algo importante como para haberle dicho aquellas palabras y más de aquella forma tan dócil.

Castiel sonrió sin proponérselo.

—Deberías verte, pareces corderito degollado—y rió por lo bajo.

—Sé que no nos llevamos bien pero…—la chica miró hacia un lado intentando sacar esas palabras que el orgullo le impedía pronunciar—Pero, seriamente…Esto es algo importante y…—aunque la chica no parecía ni de lejos avergonzada se notaba a leguas que le costaba expresarse.

—No tengo todo el día—le espetó Castiel tratando de no carcajearse por la extraña actitud de Nora.

—Y como es algo importante… Realmente…—la joven de ojos plateados tragó en seco intentando con toda su voluntad que aquellas palabras surgieran— Te necesito—la boca de Castiel no tardó en abrirse por el asombro. No recordaba la última persona que le haya dicho aquellas palabras y sin embargo, ahí estaba Nora, la chica más fría, inexpresiva y segura de sí misma que haya conocido pronunciándolas con mucho esfuerzo. El pelirrojo tardó en darse cuenta que ambos se habían quedado mirándose fijamente por casi un minuto y algo que no pensó pasaría ocurrió: Su corazón se aceleró.

—Yo…—se aclaró la garganta ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? — Puedes contar conmigo—y rápidamente se colocó los auriculares y dejó que la música al más alto volumen callara las interrogantes que se habían formado en su cabeza.

—

Después de aquella extraña charla, Nora y Castiel se veían muy poco, ya que la pelinaranja andaba ocupada con los preparativos para la simulación y había dejado de lado las sesiones de tutorías por el momento. A Castiel no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza la extraña sensación que sintió aquel día, pero como él no era precisamente alguien que mostraba fácilmente ese tipo de preocupaciones nadie lo notó ni distante ni raro.

Inevitablemente el día de la simulación llegó. La simulación de psicoanálisis se haría en el auditorio después de algunos anuncios de la Directora. En la tarima se encontraban dos butacas de madera, una mesa de centro con un florero con flores de lavanda y al fondo estaba una pantalla de tela anti réflex.

—Creo que ya casi salimos—dijo Castiel dándose cuenta de que la Directora casi terminaba sus anuncios.

—Sí—susurró Nora casi imperceptible. La chica no parecía ser la misma de siempre, pues aunque aún conservara su extraño carácter frío, si se era muy observador se notaba que estaba nerviosa y preocupada. El primer instinto de Castiel fue decirle que todo saldría bien pero, recordó con quien estaba tratando y desistió—.Castiel—el pelirrojo la miró rápidamente y observó en aquellos ojos plateados la ansiedad—, sé que las cosas no han marchado muy bien entre nosotros dos pero… Yo realmente te necesito de mi parte, no me gustaría que nada saliera mal—de nuevo aquellas palabras que lo habían trastornado la vez anterior. Castiel observó como Nora se mordía la uña del pulgar y entendió por donde iban sus cavilaciones.

—No haré nada en contra tuya si eso es lo que crees—expresó con voz calmada. Le sonrió a medias y la miró a los ojos—. Si esto es importante para ti no lo arruinaré, Nora—de pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Nora se acercó al chico con aquella mirada impasible que en esos momentos estaba siendo teñida por el nerviosismo y tocó el hombro de él.

—De verdad te lo agradezco—expresó para luego alejarse. El corazón de Castiel golpeaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que lo hacía sentir débil frente a la pelinaranja que tenía en frente.

— ¡Ahora veremos una simulación de un psicoanálisis! —Escucharon la voz de la Directora— ¡Reciban a los alumnos de último año Nora Jude y Castiel Briand! —los aplausos forzados de sus compañeros hicieron que los nombrados salieran detrás del telón y se sentaran en las butacas de madera que estaban una frente a la otra. Castiel tomó de la mesa de centro el micrófono mientras observaba a Nora escribir algo en el portapapeles.

—Hola Castiel—profirió Nora con el micrófono en mano—, mi nombre es Nora y hoy seré tu psicoanalista—la voz de la chica se oía segura pero ligeramente dulce—. Te haré algunas preguntas y en base a tus respuestas encontraré la raíz de tus problemas—la risa de algunos entre el público no se hizo esperar haciendo que Castiel le frunciera el ceño a Nora. Esta se mordió el labio algo nerviosa haciendo sentir al pelirrojo miserable por haberle hecho aquel gesto— ¿Cómo te sientes de estar aquí? —Castiel tomó un largo respiro para luego acercarse el micrófono a la boca.

—Bastante incomodo—el público rio con Castiel mientras Nora escribía algo en su portapapeles.

— ¿Y por qué te sientes incomodo? —preguntó la pelinaranja mirando su portapapeles.

—No sé, tal vez porque no hay nada de cómodo en estar sentado frente a todos mis compañeros de clase hablando de mis "problemas" —otra vez aparecieron las risas.

— ¿Te resulta incomodo hablar de tus problemas? —las risas se apaciguaron por completo. Todos querían escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Castiel se quedó mudo con el micrófono cerca de su boca ¿Qué debía responder? Si decía que sí quedaría como un tonto pero si su respuesta era negativa tendría que hablar de sus "problemas". Después de dar un largo respiro respondió.

—No—todos en el público murmuraron, realmente parecían disfrutar de la simulación. Nora volvió a escribir en el portapapeles.

— ¿Podrías hablarme de uno de ellos? —silencio.

—No—y coronó la respuesta con una sonrisa de lado. Nora elevó una ceja sabiendo que aquello ocurriría, después de todo, ya sabía cuáles serían cada una de sus reacciones.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hay de mis padres? —devolvió la pregunta sin ningún rastro de broma.

— Estoy enterada de que estás emancipado ¿Es eso cierto? —el silencio sepulcral solo hacía que el ambiente se tensara más.

—Si —Nora volvió a escribir.

— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa decisión? —Castiel sentía como resurgía aquel sentimiento que hace un tiempo no sentía: Ira. Las preguntas de Nora ya estaban empezando a cabrearlo pero aquella mirada ansiosa y preocupada, aquella voz dócil y aquellas palabras que lo conmovieron antes, sirvieron para apaciguar su ira.

—Mis padres se la pasan viajando de un lado para otro—respondió serenamente— Me pareció lo más obvio dejar de ser un impedimento para que viajaran a más lugares—el silencio se extinguió por culpa de los murmullos de los estudiantes.

— ¿Siempre te has sentido como un impedimento para tus padres?—Castiel la miró detenidamente ¿Qué pretendía exactamente con esas preguntas?

—No me siento como un impedimento para ellos—respondió con seguridad.

—Pero acabas de decir que te emancipaste para dejar de ser su impedimento—Castiel tragó en seco mientras los murmullos de los estudiantes nublaban sus pensamientos— ¿Acaso fue una mentira? —el pelirrojo volvió a quedarse mudo al no encontrar una buena respuesta. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él, quemándolo y analizándolo.

—Si—la pelinaranja repitió el mismo procedimiento de escribir en el portapapeles.

— ¿Qué te llevó a emanciparte realmente? —el chico sudaba ligeramente. Se sentía como un simple insecto, un animal indefenso ante los penetrantes ojos plateados de Nora. Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba terminar con toda esa estupidez.

El chico se levantó dejando el micrófono en la mesa sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y profesores. Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó la mirada triste de Nora. El joven de ojos grises la miraba con curiosidad ¿Qué pasó con la imperturbable Nora Jude? La chica que tenía frente a él parecía un animalito herido, rogando por compasión. Nadie decía nada, parecía como si un eterno silencio hubiera caído sobre aquel lugar. Sin pensarlo más se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

—Yo…—su voz escuchó aguda por un momento, provocando que cierto rubio que se encontraba junto a un proyector se carcajeara. Aclaró su garganta—Yo solo quería estar solo.

—Pero dijiste que tus padres se la pasan viajando, ¿Eso no significa que te dejaban casi siempre solo? —nuevamente se quedó en blanco, no tenía la respuesta correcta ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decir que mintió otra vez?

—Si—respondió ya queriendo desaparecer de aquel lugar. Nora asintió y se levantó de su asiento atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

—Nathaniel, enciende el proyector por favor—el delegado le hizo caso y nadie pudo creer lo que vio. La imagen de Nora cuando se colocaba el sostén en los vestidores apareció en la pantalla de tela anti réflex que había detrás de Nora y Castiel. La imagen tenía recortada la cabeza y el encabezado no estaba, sin embargo todos los estudiantes reconocían esa fotografía perfectamente.

Castiel sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algo ahí no estaba bien y eso no le gustaba.

Nora se sentó nuevamente frente a él y se acercó el micrófono a su boca.

— ¿Reconoces esta imagen? —la voz de Nora ya no se escuchaba tan sumisa, todo lo contrario, se escuchaba dura, autoritaria y acusadora. Castiel creyó que estaba dentro de un juego maquiavélico ¿Y ahora donde estaba la chica dócil? ¿Dónde estaba la que lo necesitaba? Incluso su mirada se tornó fría y grosera, provocando que la ira que estaba apaciguando Castiel empezara a adueñarse de su ser.

—Si—sonrió con burla—, es la imagen de una tabla de planchar—después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, todos los alumnos volvieron a reír.

—En la imagen vemos a una chica colocándose un brasier—su voz se escuchaba firme, sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo— ¿Qué piensas cuando ves esta fotografía?

—Pienso que debería consultar a un cirujano plástico urgente—respondió sin titubear provocando más risas en el público.

— ¿Te molestan los pechos pequeños, Castiel? —le preguntó retadora la pelinaranja.

—Si—sonrió mordaz.

— ¿Por qué? —elevó una ceja aparentemente enojada. Eso le gustó a Castiel, verla perder poco a poco su paciencia. Ya se había olvidado de lo mucho que la despreciaba.

—Por que no me gustan las cosas insignificantes, Nora—el auditorio se había llenado de risas y más risas por las respuestas acertadas y burlonas que daba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Entonces para ti los pechos pequeños son un…?—dejó la frase en el aire apropósito. Una respuesta positiva y Castiel ya estaba acabado—¿Problema?

—Sí, exactamente—concluyó sonriendo irónicamente. Cualquier cosa que Nora hubiera planeado con aquella foto no le estaba saliendo bien, o al menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo.

Nora se levantó nuevamente de la butaca y miró a toda la población de Sweet Amoris.

—Ya he llegado a una conclusión—a todos los estudiantes del público y a Castiel les costó entender a que se refería—. Castiel Briand presenta aversión a los pechos pequeños, algo que nos acaba de confirmar, pero ¿A qué se debe? —Nadie entendía nada pero un mal presentimiento alertaba a Castiel—Si nos ponemos a recordar, Castiel nos habló sobre como sus padres suelen viajar mucho, obviamente su madre va incluida. Muchos sabemos que una madre ausente puede provocar daños irreversibles a nivel psicológico en el hijo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó Castiel pero se sorprendió cuando no escuchó su voz por los altavoces. Tocó su micrófono y ningún sonido.

—Pero en este caso ¿Qué relación pueden tener la aversión de Castiel hacia los pechos pequeños con el hecho de tener una madre ausente? —Todos guardaron silencio mientras Castiel intentaba hacer que su voz se escuchara, sin éxito— Los pechos grandes evocan para Castiel a su madre ausente, mientras más grandes los pechos más cerca se sentirá de ella. Por el contrario, mientras más pequeños sean los pechos se sentirá más alejado de su mami—unas cuantas risas se oyeron mientras la cara del ya nombrado se teñía de rojo—. En pocas palabras—Nora le dio una señal a Melody que controlaba el sonido de los micrófonos y altavoces, y otra señal a Nathaniel que controlaba el proyector. De repente Castiel lo entendió todo y demasiado tarde—Castiel es un niñito de mami que aún no se supera—los gritos de un bebé se escucharon por los altavoces a la vez que en la pantalla anti réflex aparecía la cabeza de Castiel sobre el cuerpo de un bebé.

Las risas más ensordecedoras hicieron su presencia. Algunos caían al suelo, otros lagrimeaban y otros se agarraban el estomago luchando contra las inevitables carcajadas. Incluso los profesores se carcajeaban ante lo que acaba de decir Nora, junto a la imagen y llantos de bebés.

La cara de Castiel estaba tan roja que competía con el color de su cabello mientras Nora observaba complacida todo el auditorio rebosante de risas. La chica se acercó a un inmóvil Castiel y susurró en su oído.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío—un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Castiel—, niñito de mami.

La chica le había jurado que no se vengaría, sus ojos decían que no mentían. Hace unos momentos estaba nerviosa y preocupada y anteriormente le había dicho que lo necesitaba con la actitud más sumisa que pudo haber esperado de ella, para luego actuar como una mujer despreciable. Por fin Castiel lo comprendió: Nora Jude, era una buena mentirosa.

* * *

**Nora es la maestra de la manipulación ¿Si o no? xD ¡Aww! Pobre Castiel, jugaron con sus tsunderes sentimientos. Creo que ahora le tengo lastima a él, pero ¿Qué digo? Si el que la hace la paga y con Nora Jude se paga caro :p Las cosas están que arden entre estos dos y el próximo capitulo no será la excepción, ya que veremos como aquellos ¿Sentimientos? se hacen cada vez más claros ;)**

**¡Ese fue el capitulo de la semana! Espero que les haya gustado, yo si disfruté escribiéndolo, en especial la parte de la simulación x´D ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¡Un beso y un abrazo! **


	6. Miradas significativas

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Bueno parece que el capitulo anterior surtió el efecto que quería y era cambiar sus perspectivas entre un capitulo y otro xD Es decir, al final del capitulo cuatro muchas se condolieron con Nora y odiaron a Castiel, pero al final del capitulo cinco se compadecieron de Castiel. Qué loco ¿No? xD ¿Qué les puedo decir? Nora que es tan seria, tan educada le hizo ver su suerte a Castiel en el capitulo anterior con una venganza muy bien planeada. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ella no se vengaría, que simplemente trataría de actuar normal a pesar de todo, pero con el capitulo anterior quise hacerles ver algo, y es que el personaje de Nora no es una santa, de hecho, ella es tan o más orgullosa que Castiel, y aquella broma inmadura que le hizo el pelirrojo hirió su orgullo lo cual hizo que algo del lado oscuro de Nora surgiera y ese algo es esa criatura manipuladora y cruel que vimos en el capitulo anterior y posiblemente se siga viendo pronto ;)_

_yuckari: Muchas gracias por lo de tu opinión sobre la simulación del psicoanálisis y no te preocupes, se entiende que no todos seamos de venganzas, por suerte Nora si lo es xD ¡Ay, estos dos! No solo necesitan ir a comprar ropa sino también tomarse un tecito xD pero por ahora les será un poquito complicado recapacitar :s_

_Chica infernal: Jajaja bueno yo por mi parte no sé si me gustaría ser amiga de alguien como Nora, exactamente porque ella es así de fría :p pero es lindo que te agrade a ti :D Y pareces que eres de las que les gustó la venganza tanto como a mi xD_

_Dark.-Siilence: Hola antigua Smilee xD ¿Qué te digo? Definitivamente Nora jugó sucio pero hay que comprender que estaba cegada por la sed de venganza y por su orgullo herido recurrió a esos juegos, aunque eso no lo justifica, si fue el detonante :s Aún así me alegra que te parezca genial pero cruel el capítulo :3_

_Yrim: Awww me alegra que alguien se diera cuenta de los acelerones de corazón de Cassy :3 Parece que alguien comienza a darse cuenta de algo ¿No? ¬w¬ Jeje mejor no sigo diciendo más xD Por cierto, si te gustaron o sorprendieron los dotes de actriz de Nora, entonces este capitulo te podría gustar. Gracias por bendecirme con la diosa de la inspiración xD_

_fuckthehopes: Jeje tranquila que escuela es primero y que bueno que hayas vuelto :D Jajaja Nora sonrojándose eso haría explotar la cabeza de cualquiera pero al final de cuenta la chica no está hecha de hielo, aunque lo parezca xD Y si, Nora es la elegida para poner en su sitio a castiel sin duda alguna x´D_

* * *

Castiel ya iba por su cuarto cigarro cuando escuchó los pasos familiares de su mejor amigo. Lysandro terminó de bajar las escaleras del sótano y lo miró, estudiando el lenguaje corporal del pelirrojo. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños cerrados, una vena palpitante en la sien y finalmente esa mirada, una mirada tan frenética y penetrante que parecía ser capaz de incendiar a cualquier cosa que estuviera en su campo de visión.

—Nunca pensé que Nora llegara a hacer algo tan vil—el albino acabó con el tenso silencio pronunciando calmadamente aquellas palabras. Castiel de solo escuchar el nombre de ella agarró por el cuello del abrigo a Lysandro y sin medir su fuerza lo pegó a la pared.

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa perra! ¿¡Entendido!? —el cigarro cayó encendido al suelo después de vociferar aquellas palabras. Lysandro se quitó las manos del pelirrojo de encima para luego pisar el cigarro antes de que pasara una tragedia.

—No puedes quedarte en el sótano para siempre, Castiel—dijo Lysandro sin perder la serenidad.

Después de que Nora le hubiera susurrado al oído aquellas palabras en ese tono de voz tan amenazante, Castiel se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y con paso apresurado salió del escenario, por supuesto, no sin antes recibir de sus compañeros burlas, risas y sobrenombres tales como: Niñito de mami, el bebé de mamá o Castiel el bebito. También algunos chicos se señalaban el pecho aparentando que eran senos, gritaban "¡Ven con mami, bebito!".

El caos que causó la conclusión de Nora fue tan grande que hasta los profesores no podían ni mantenerse en pie de la risa, ni siquiera para poner el orden.

—No saldré de aquí hasta que tenga una manera de desquitarme de esa desgraciada—Castiel solo la imaginaba tenerla frente a él y sentía las colosales ganas de agarrar su delgado cuello y apretarlo hasta que la chica perdiera su último aliento.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo ahora—el pelirrojo miró a Lysandro sin entender—. La Directora te mandó a buscar y te espera en su oficina.

— ¡Genial! —gritó sarcásticamente a la vez que pateaba lejos la silla en la cual solía sentarse a tocar su guitarra— Ya me imagino que la miserable le dijo por fin que fui yo el culpable de la broma de las fotografías.

—Ignoro la razón por la cual te haya citado—pronunció tranquilamente el albino intentando no mirar con compasión a su amigo, pues bien sabía que eso lo haría enojar más— Pero si fuera tú iría justo ahora, no parece que vaya a aguantar un desplante—ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente. Castiel lo miraba con la furia chispeando en su mirada, mientras que Lysandro lo veía glacial y sereno. El pelirrojo gritó enfurecido y golpeó la pared sin titubear. Lysandro lo detuvo justo cuando el pelirrojo se rendía pues su manó quedó amoratada—Trata de calmarte, si la Directora llegara a entrar y te viera haciendo eso no dudaría en expulsarte—el albino aferraba al pelirrojo iracundo con una fuerza que Castiel nunca se hubiera esperado que vendría de él.

—Suéltame, Lysandro—dijo Castiel intentando calmarse. Su amigo le hizo caso y lo soltó. El de ojos grises se frotó el brazo que Lysandro había apretado cuando lo había aferrado— ¡Me importa un maldito comino la expulsión! —Soltó de repente— ¡Desde el momento en que esa tipa entró a mi vida fantaseo con que me echen!

—Pero muy bien sabes que no te conviene—Lysandro seguía en su papel de amigo sereno y paciente—. Ve y enfrenta ese miedo a que se burlen de ti—Castiel lo miró como si le hubiera dicho la peor grosería—. A mí no puedes engañarme. Si estás aquí no es solo para crear una venganza contra ella.

— ¡Sí! ¿Y? —Se sinceró el pelirrojo— ¡Odio ser el hazme reír!

—Sin embargo no te molestó hacer de Nora el hazme reír—otra vez ese nombre. Antes de que Castiel estallara de ira, unos pasos no muy desconocidos se escucharon bajando la escalera. Era Nathaniel.

—La Directora te ha citado en su oficina—habló el rubio sin inmutarse por la espeluznante mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo—se acercó el de ojos grises al de ojos dorados—, tú también formaste parte de la bromita ¿No, delegado? —interrogó amenazante.

—No sé de que hablas—sonrió con burla el rubio—, pero si te refieres a la simulación del psicoanálisis, si, ayudé a Nora—viéndolo ya venir, Nathaniel fue lanzado contra la pared.

—No puedo golpear a una mujer—murmuró Castiel con voz escalofriante— pero a ti— agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Nathaniel—, a ti si te puedo reconstruir la cara por humillarme.

—Castiel, no trates de meterte en más problemas—habló Lysandro—. La Directora te espera y si llegas a una confrontación física con Nathaniel se te cumplirá el deseo de ser expulsado.

—Hazle caso a tu amigo, bebito de mami—dijo Nathaniel provocando que Castiel intentará golpearle la cara, pero Lysandro agarró el puño de su amigo antes de que cometiera tal cosa. Nathaniel se sacó las manos de Castiel de encima y lo miró desafiante—. Fuera de juegos, hablo en serio, la Directora te necesita en su despacho inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué no me llamó por los estúpidos altavoces? —indagó Castiel soltándose de la mano de Lysandro.

—Dijo que no quería que llamaras más la atención—respondió el delegado alisándose la camisa. El pelirrojo bufó, ahora la señora le tenía compasión—. Sin embargo también dijo que fueras inmediatamente ya que no tiene todo el día.

— ¿Y qué demonios quiere? —Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente no lo sé—subió el primer escalón listo para irse—pero ella, Nora y un señor de una universidad te esperan en la oficina—Nathaniel subió las escaleras dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. La ira de Castiel se vio claramente reducida cuando la confusión empañó su expresión.

—Es mejor que salgas de dudas, Castiel—expresó Lysandro siguiendo a Nathaniel. El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado y salió del sótano.

Al salir esperaba encontrarse con una turba de gente burlándose de él, pero se sorprendió a encontrar los pasillos vacíos. Finalmente llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Directora y entró sabiendo que la causante de su enojo, la causante de esas burlas hacia él estaría ahí dentro.

—Hasta que se digna a aparecer, jovencito—habló la Directora señalándole un asiento libre junto a Nora y a un señor que no conocía. El chico se sentó con evidente fastidio y sin mirar a Nora.

— ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó sin vacilar el pelirrojo.

—Castiel, él es Profesor Gilbert Barraud de la Universidad de La Liberté—el nombrado le extendió la mano, el cual Castiel confirmó el saludó extrañado—. Él fue un invitado sorpresa de mi parte para que viniera a ver la simulación de psicoanálisis que tenían Nora y tú—Castiel bufó causando que la Directora le frunciera el ceño.

—Es un gusto, chicos—habló aquel hombre de pelo canoso a la vez que se ponía de pie frente al par de jóvenes—. Pues como ya les acaba de decir su Directora, soy profesor en la Universidad de La Liberté, imparto específicamente las materias ligadas con todo lo psicológico, psiquiátrico y psicoanalítico. Fui invitado por ella a su instituto para presenciar la simulación y…—miró hacia el techo como buscando las palabras correctas—La conclusión que al final dio la señorita Nora, me pareció de lo más increíble y acertada. Para tratarse de una estudiante de instituto supo desempeñar muy bien su papel de psicoanalista—el de ojos grises puso los ojos en blanco ¿Ella lo humillaba y era alabada por ello? —. Sin embargo, debo decir que lo que más me impactó fue la conexión que había entre ustedes dos—ambos chicos se sorprendieron a escuchar eso último—, sin ese trabajo de equipo, sin esa sincronización la simulación hubiera quedado bastante vacía, por eso es que les tengo algo que proponer a ambos.

— ¿Qué? —espetó el pelirrojo queriendo salir de ahí y largarse a su casa.

—Les invito a que hagan la misma simulación de psicoanálisis de hoy en la Universidad de La Liberté, este sábado a las dieciséis de la tarde ¿Qué me dicen? —ambos chicos respondieron al mismo tiempo solo que Nora respondió un "Si" y Castiel un rotundo "No". Los dos se miraron desafiantes después de escuchar la respuesta del otro.

—No lo haré—se cruzó de brazos el de ojos grises dirigiéndose a los dos adultos—, no seré humillado otra vez.

— Entiendo que la conclusión haya sido algo… Desagradable para usted—habló el profesor rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Desagradable? —Bufó nuevamente el de pelo rojo— Fue una humillación total—escuchó como Nora resoplaba aparentemente fastidiada.

—No hay mayor castigo que la verdad—dijo serenamente la pelinaranja a la vez que miraba a Castiel de manera pretenciosa.

— ¡Tú te callas! —exclamó Castiel con aborrecimiento.

—Joven Castiel, sea más afable —habló la Directora—¿No ve que tenemos a un importante invitado?

—No se preocupe—habló el profesor—, es bastante comprensible que la conclusión haya sido algo bochornosa para el joven.

—Eso no le da derecho a comportarse como un maleducado—expresó la señora.

—Como sea—Castiel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida—, no volveré a ayudar a… Esta. Así que no cuenten conmigo para esa estúpida simulación—la Directora estaba cada vez más enfada pero muy bien conocía como hacer que ese jovencito aceptara.

—Si no vuelve a ayudar a la señorita Nora con la simulación…—dejó las palabras en el aire saboreando la expresión de irritación del pelirrojo— Lo expulso del instituto—Castiel se quedó paralizado mientras veía a cada persona en esa oficina mirándolo de formas distintas. Malditos todos, solo querían verlo pasar vergüenza nuevamente. El joven de ojos grises gruñó a la vez que rechinaba sus dientes.

—Bien, lo haré—habló entre dientes tratando de controlar la desequilibrada ira que se estaba adueñando de él.

— ¡Estupendo! —expresó el profesor a la vez que anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta que sacó de su bolsillo, para luego arrancar la hoja y pasársela a Nora— Ahí se encuentran todos los datos que necesitan para ubicarse en el campus.

—Fue un gusto tenerlo en el Sweet Amoris, Profesor Barraud—dijo la Directora ya más calmada.

—Fue una buena idea venir—habló él mientras se preparaba para salir de la oficina y luego miró directamente a Nora—, porque tal vez tengamos una buena candidata para una beca en la Universidad de La Liberté—Nora no pudo evitar abrir de más los ojos. Si ese hombre hablaba en serio, entonces no tendría que ir a una universidad de cuarta porque su madre no podía costearle una realmente decente—. Bueno, fue un gusto—le extendió la mano a Nora y esta le despidió apretándola. El hombre de pelo canoso se acercó a la puerta donde aún se encontraba un inerte Castiel, al cual también le extendió su mano para despedirse, pero este solo lo miró con aversión haciendo que el profesor bajara su mano bastante incomodo.

La directora acompañó a aquel hombre hasta la entrada del instituto como si hubiera sido una visita casual, dejando a solas a Nora y Castiel.

El silencio amenazante era casi palpable. Ninguno de los dos se movía solo se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro. Todo parecía indicar que nunca acabaría aquel silencio casi estresante para cualquiera que entrara de repente en la oficina, pero Nora empezó a caminar para irse y terminó dando un mal paso dejando caer algo. Castiel se río sin piedad de aquella torpeza para luego fijarse en lo que dejó caer: Una memoria USB. Sin pensarlo mucho la agarró antes de que la ojiplata lo hiciera. Otra vez regresó aquella mirada inexpresiva, fría y totalitaria de ella hacia él.

—Regrésamela—exigió con firmeza y displicencia.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer algo por ti, desabrida? —Espetó con desprecio el pelirrojo— Si hago algo por ti me apuñalas por la espalda de la forma más baja.

—Lo que pasó hoy era justo lo que te merecías—soltó Nora con un ligero tono de burla. Castiel miró por la pequeña ventana de la puerta para ver si venía alguien y al confirmar que nadie se acercaba, pegó no muy amablemente a la pelinaranja a la pared para después rodear el cuello de esta con su mano.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de…—susurró amenazante a la vez que apretaba suavemente el cuello de Nora—De hacerte pagar lo que hoy me hiciste.

—Devuélveme la memoria USB, Castiel—habló sin verse alterada por tener la mano áspera de aquel individuo rodeando su cuello, ni por las palabras nocivas que le susurraba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo importante aquí? —le mostró irónicamente la memoria USB y notó como la chica se tensaba bajo el tacto de su mano. Sonrió con desprecio a Nora sabiendo que dio en el clavo.

—Si—dijo al momento que se quitó la mano del pelirrojo del cuello—, hay algo importante—dijo mirándole penetrante. Castiel chasqueó la lengua mirándola con aborrecimiento—Además, en ella estarán las diapositivas para nuestra simulación en la universidad.

—Ya veo—miró el objeto con fingida curiosidad—, eso significa que ahora mismo tengo en mi mano algo muy importante para ti, algo que tal vez si me da la gana arruinar te arruine a ti—sonrió de lado mirando esos ojos grises claros que tanto despreciaba.

Nuevamente el silencio ocupó su lugar en aquella oficina cuando la mente de Castiel empezó a maquinar su nueva venganza contra la pelinaranja, y ese plan incluía a esa memoria, intacta. Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojó al pecho el objeto a la par que la chica lo atrapaba con su mano.

—Agradece que no soy ni la mitad de miserable que tú—y sin titubear salió de la oficina.

Los siguientes días, Castiel se encargó de perfeccionar el plan a la par que terminaba amenazando con tumbarle los dientes a cualquiera que tocara el tema de lo ocurrido en el auditorio. Nora por su parte se le veía más tranquila, sin embargo, ocupada planeando a la perfección cada detalle de lo que iba a ocurrir el sábado en la universidad.

—

El sábado llegó y un par de jóvenes que no armonizaban nada entre sí se encontraban frente al instituto a las diez de la mañana. El Profesor Farrés sería el encargado de llevar a ambos estudiantes a la Universidad de La Liberté y aún no hacia acto de presencia, induciendo a que tanto Nora como Castiel lo esperaran claramente fastidiados por tener que estar el uno al lado del otro.

—Te ves ridícula—rompió el hielo el pelirrojo mirando de arriba abajo el conjunto de Nora. La chica siempre usaba vestidos, sin embargo ese día estaba vestida con un traje de color gris oscuro, una camisa color perla y unos zapatos negros de tacón de cinco centímetros. Su pelo caía suelto y más lacio de lo normal con los mechones de adelante agarrados con una pinza atrás. Se veía sofisticada y profesional, pero para Castiel se veía como una tonta.

—Se le dice vestirse para el éxito—respondió tranquila la pelinaranja para luego mirarlo de arriba abajo. Castiel llevaba su usual chaqueta negra, una camiseta de un grupo de thrash metal estadounidense color negra, en el cuello un collar de un cráneo con alas, unos pantalones de cuero falso con cadenas y unas botas militares, muy similares a las de Kentin. La chica lo terminó de ver y negó con la cabeza—. Algo que claramente tú no entiendes.

—Será mejor que retires esas palabras—espetó Castiel irritado—, o sino…

—O sino ¿Qué? —le desafió Nora elevando una ceja. La eminente pelea que empezaba se vio interrumpida por el claxon de un auto.

—Lamento la tardanza chicos—habló nervioso el Profesor Farrés abriéndoles la puerta trasera del auto. Nora iba a entrar pero cierto pelirrojo se le adelantó sonriéndole con burla. Ese chico no conocía modales, pensó ella a la par que entraba y cerraba la puerta.

—La simulación será en la tarde ¿Por qué carajos tenemos que ir tan temprano? —expresó Castiel mientras Farrés arrancaba el coche.

—Se necesita organizar todo antes de hacer la simulación, Castiel—le respondió el Profesor—. Además, nos darán un pequeño tour por la universidad—el de ojos grises bufó rodeando los ojos y se coloco los cascos de sus audífonos para perderse entre los sonidos de guitarras, baterías, bajos y voces rasposas que gritaban tantas cosas con las que él se sentía identificado.

El viaje hasta aquella universidad era de casi una hora y el recorrido en el carro se le hacía a Farrés bastante incomodo. Los adolescentes que estaban atrás de él eran tan diferentes y eso se notaba hasta en la forma de vestir, pero a la vez los dos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte que sabía, que si iniciaba una conversación de una u otra forma terminarían aquellos dos discutiendo, por lo cual prefirió quedarse callado todo el trayecto.

Castiel miraba por la ventana dejando que las letras de las canciones formaran sus pensamientos, cuando una canción de Winged Skull, "Demon eyes", empezó a sonar.

_Tus ojos son penetrantes _

_Siento que me atraviesan,_

_Tus ojos son tan fríos _

_Siento que me congelan._

_Tus ojos son de hechicera _

_Casi caigo embrujado,_

_Tus ojos son de demonio_

_Y al infierno me han llevado._

_Con esa mirada siento que pierdo mi alma_

_Con esa mirada siento me desalmas…_

El pelirrojo bufó molesto cuando la insípida de Nora apareció en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo la miró. La chica miraba por la ventana pensativa con la mirada perdida, casi vacía. La miró detenidamente recordando, sin predecirlo, aquel día cuando ella le pidió el favor de ayudarle con la simulación. La recordó su voz dócil pronunciando esas palabras que lo trastornaron por un momento y volvió a sentir el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

A su mente siguieron viniendo aquellas sensaciones, sensaciones de debilidad, de compasión de… Algo inexplicable que lo aturdía a la vez que la canción aún sonaba.

No se dio cuenta que aún miraba fijamente a Nora hasta que esta empezó a girar la cabeza al sentirse observada. El pelirrojo rápidamente volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana y fingió no darse cuenta de que Nora lo miraba.

Después de cuarenta y ocho minutos llegaron a la famosa universidad. El Señor Farrés se estacionó y después salió con ambos jóvenes que miraban lo gigantesco del lugar.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó un chico de pelo castaño en rulos— Mi nombre es Gaspard Gillet—extendió su mano a las tres personas que acababan de llegar, estas lo saludaron—. Yo seré su guía el día de hoy para mostrarles la maravillosa y fructífera aventura que es la Universidad de La Liberté—Castiel se carcajeó por las estiradas palabras del tipo pero este pareció ignorarle— ¿Me dicen sus nombres por favor? —sacó una pluma y sujetó su portapapeles. Las tres personas le dieron sus respectivos nombres— ¿Vienen del Sweet Amoris?

—Así es joven—respondió Farrés.

—Oh, así que ustedes serán los de la simulación del psicoanálisis en la facultad de psiquiatría.

—Exactamente—esta vez respondió Nora.

—Perfecto están justo a tiempo—sonrió dejando ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura. A cada uno les pasó una pegatina con su respectivo nombre para que la pusieran sobre su ropa. El profesor Farrés y Nora lo pegaron en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, mientras Castiel solo miraba la identificación en su mano—Se pega aquí—dijo el de pelo ruloso al de pelo rojo señalándose el lado izquierdo del pecho. Castiel sonrió con sorna y se pegó la identificación en los pantalones, específicamente, sobre su miembro.

—A quien le interese saber mi nombre que se esfuerce un poco más—Gaspard elevó una ceja consternado, Farrés lo miró avergonzado y Nora rodeo los ojos fastidiada por esa actitud mal educada.

—Ah, claro—habló Gaspard extrañado por esa actitud tan rara del pelirrojo—. Síganme, por favor, nos reuniremos con más personas frente al edificio principal—y los tres se encaminaron siguiendo al joven de los rulos. Castiel aún se reía internamente de lo que acababa de hacer cuando sintió una mano sobre su miembro arrancar esa pegatina y pegarla fuertemente contra su pecho. Al darse cuenta de que fue Nora la que hizo aquello se sonrojó violentamente. La joven de pelos anaranjados le miró con firmeza y caminó delante de él.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Pensó Castiel tratando de enfriarse pero extrañamente se le hizo casi imposible al notar como unos tipos que pasaban al lado de Nora se le quedaban mirando a ella como babosos de arriba abajo para luego quedarse detenidos mirando su trasero. La cólera se apoderó de él cuando empujó a uno de los tipos y los miró a ambos de una forma tan amenazante que estos retrocedieron.

El pelirrojo volvió a intentar serenarse, a veces se sorprendía como pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro tan rápido, en ese caso, de la vergüenza al enojo. Miró a la joven de pelo anaranjado que caminaba por delante de él y como si fuera la primera vez se detuvo a ver cada curva de su cuerpo. Fue bajando su mirada por su cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas, su redondeado trasero y sus piernas largas pero voluminosas.

Sintió que de repente se quedaba sin aire y la garganta se le quedaba seca. Eso no podía estar pasando, no con él y no por ella. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despegar la mirada de aquel cuerpo y sin poder más, se le adelantó a Nora.

Castiel caminaba a ciegas, tenía la imagen de esa chica de espaldas y se sentía aturdido. Sin embargo se detuvo al sentir chocar con alguien, y al parecer alguien con muy grandes pechos.

—Oh, lo siento—habló una voz aguda. Castiel la miró mejor, era una chica muy guapa y además mucho más voluptuosa que la desabrida que estuvo caminando detrás de él hasta que se detuvo al ver la escena de Castiel con esa chica de pelo azulado y ojos celestes.

—No deberías—sonrió Castiel a la chica que al dirigir una descarada mirada hacia sus pechos se encontró con la identificación de ella—, Laeti—Laeti se sonrojó sutilmente a la par que sus grandes ojos celestes resplandecían. Ese chico sí que era guapo, pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y acariciaba el pecho de él.

—Es que a veces soy muy torpe—su voz sonaba melosa y un poco atrevida. Miró la identificación del chico—, Castiel— y sonrió con fingida timidez mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Castiel pasó una mano por la cintura de ella y esta fingió sobresaltarse para pegar sus mejores atributos contra el pecho de él. Castiel se lamió el labio lentamente mientras miraba sus pechos, mostrándole que el también sabía provocar de aquella manera. El flirteo se vio interrumpido cuando alguien fingió aclarar su garganta. Castiel miró a la que hizo aquello y notó cierto enojo que nunca se imaginó ver en esos ojos plateados.

—No venimos aquí a perder el tiempo—expresó con una voz más firme de lo normal la de ojos plateados. Castiel sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que en serio estaba enojada, al parecer por la chica que tenía rodeando su cintura. Queriendo provocar más enojo de Nora, pegó el cuerpo de Laeti más al suyo y luego con su mano libre la tomó por el rostro.

—Te alcanzo después, desabrida—habló con un toque de burla. Miró la boca de Laeti con fingido deseo—, ahora estoy ocupado—la miró de reojo y notó como la chica los miraba con más enojo para luego irse.

Después de aquello Castiel y Laeti empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Nora de cerca. Llegaron al edificio principal en donde iniciaron su recorrido por todo el campus. Mientras Nora intentaba aprender más sobre aquel lugar que tal vez era la universidad de sus sueños, Castiel y Laeti se dedicaron a tontear por todo el camino, recibiendo más de una vez regaños y miradas irritadas por parte de los demás que estaban en el tour. Hubo un momento en el que pararon a almorzar en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando de pronto Laeti se subió en las piernas de Castiel.

—No es por nada, cariño—decía con su voz ñoña mientas se retorcía un mechón de cabello con un dedo—, pero tu amiga nos mira como si nos fuera a matar—Castiel miró hacia donde estaba Nora sentada junto a varias chicas y claramente notó esa escalofriante mirada. Sonrió sin proponérselo y con un movimiento nada tierno agarró la barbilla de Laeti para después besar sus labios.

Nora intentó controlar la carcajada que rogaba por salir, pero ella no era de reír y además debía seguir con el teatrito. Suspiró formando una diminuta sonrisa y pensó que Castiel era demasiado fácil de controlar.

—

Ya llegada las trece y media de la tarde, el tour se dio por terminado y Laeti tuvo que irse por su camino hacia la facultad de magisterio. Castiel se rió por lo bajo al imaginarse a esa chica como maestra, de seguro sería una clase bastante concurrida. Se despidió de ella besándola con avidez, aunque muy en el fondo esa chica no le despertara ningún sentimiento, para luego irse al lado del Profesor Farrés que lo miraba boquiabierto y Nora que aparentemente aún seguía enojada.

— ¿Ahora qué? —habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona que estuvo con él desde que apareció Laeti— ¿Vamos a prepararnos?

—Así es—respondió Nora y entraba a la facultad de psiquiatría. Los dos hombres entraron tras ella.

—

El tiempo pasaba mientras Nora se ocupaba de todos los arreglos con otros dos estudiantes universitarios. Castiel iba de un lado para otro en uno de los muchos salones de clases que habían en ese edifico, pensando en cómo sacarle la memoria USB. Suspiró molesto, por tener pegada a la tonta de Laeti había olvidado el plan casi por completo.

—Castiel—escuchó la voz de Nora llamarle. Giró la cabeza tratando de encontrar una buena idea de cómo quitarle su memoria USB—, como veo que no estás haciendo nada de provecho, te pido que vayas a buscar a Lucas para ayudarle a traer el proyector y le entregues esto—le pasó la memoria USB. A Castiel casi se le cae la mandíbula. Justo cuando necesitaba aquel objeto, ella aparecía y se lo entregaba así sin más.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —preguntó bastante desconfiado—Además ¿Ya no había bajado su tonto proyector?

—El que ya tenía en el salón de acto está defectuoso, pero si no lo quieres hacer me importa poco—le quitó la memoria de la mano—. Solo te advierto que aquí venimos a trabajar no ha tontear con cierta… Chica de poco recato—el pelirrojo sonrió y le quitó de las manos el objeto.

—Con esas miradas que nos dirigiste todo el día me hace pensar que…—se acercó a la pelinaranja para susurrarle al oído— Que te gusto—Nora sonrió satisfecha para sus adentros sin embargo supo transmitir aquella mirada de vergüenza que sabía bien él deseaba ver en ella. Castiel se mordió el labio sonriendo a creer que dio justo en el clavo y riéndose se alejó de ella—. Como soy alguien amable te diré que no te hagas ilusiones—tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la chica para saborear esa mirada apenada—. No me gustan las cosas insignificantes—Nora quitó la mano de él de ojos grises a la par que este reía desvergonzadamente— ¿Dónde está el larguirucho? —preguntó refiriéndose a Lucas, un estudiante de psiquiatría que se le pidió ayudar a Nora con los preparativos de la simulación.

—En el salón de 15F—Castiel carraspeó fastidiado. Ese salón estaba en el último piso y el edificio no tenía ascensor— ¿Es demasiado para ti? —le retó Nora mirándolo penetrante.

—Como estoy de buen humor no me negaré, desabrida—y salió por la puerta hacia el aquel salón.

—Eres como una marioneta, Castiel—susurró la pelinaranja para después salir por la puerta en dirección contraria a la del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Uff estos dos no planean nada bueno. Por un lado está Castiel con su venganza de la memoria USB y por el otro está Nora haciéndole creer cosas que no son :s ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Será el plan rojo el que gane o el plan naranja? xD Y esas miradas que hubo durante el capitulo ¡Guau, Castiel! Alguien te está pegando fuerte :3 Lastima que "La desprecies" jeje Y como curiosidad ¿Qué pensaron de la "Canción" de Winged Skull? Me inspiré en el momento y pues me salió lo poeta xD ¿Fue cursi, estúpida, buena, tonta? x´D **

**Y ese fue el capitulo de la semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus geniales y divertidos reviews ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¡Un abrazo para todas! :´D**


	7. Hacer las paces

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_En serio perdón por no subir la semana pasada pero la universidad me está comiendo viva ¡Literal! O_O Ok no xD Pero aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo y también con un triste anuncio :/ Como ya acabo de decir la universidad me está exigiendo de más, eso y otras actividades que realizo en mi vida diaria, me están dejando sin mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo cual los capítulos ya no serán semanales sino más bien una semana si, una semana no :( _

_Flor: Perdón por no responder tu review, es que no sé como se me pasó D: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y como ya dije, Nora es la maestra de la manipulación así que no solo engañó a nuestro querido pelirrojo sino también a las lectoras xD_

_Chica infernal: Que lindo que te guste como escribo :´D y no te preocupes que el amor entre esos dos está muy, muy cerca ;) Y es verdad que Nora es toda una manipuladora y este capitulo lo dejará más que claro :3_

_yuckari: 1- No Problem xD me alegra que comentaras de todas formas :3_

_2-Uff, creo que mi puntualidad se fue a pique por no subir capitulo la semana pasada :s_

_3- Oh stop you! No soy tan buena * w* Soy fabulosa ;D Ok no xD_

_4- Nora juega terriblemente sucio, es verdad xD Lo que pasa que sabe que Castiel tiene un ego enorme así que lo picó por ahí ;D Fárres estaba bastante alejado siguiendo al ruloso xD Y si estos dos son bien aventados con lo de la pegatina x´D_

_Dark.-Siilence: ¿Qué? Pero si yo soy un angelito que danza en los prados del señor x´D Créeme que entre miradita y miradita si va a pasar algo :3 Si hubieras apostado tal vez hubieras ganado, pues uno ganará en este cap jeje ;)_

_fuckthehopes: Jajajaja es que es bien difícil ¿Melones de Laeti o trasero de twerk de Nora? x´D Creo que me pasé xD A mi también me encanta lo manipuladora que es *¬* Jejeje no le agarró el paquete solo tocó al "Pequeño" Castiel ;D Y mejor tarde que nunca, es bueno tenerte tanto a ti como a las demás chicas comentando cada cap *w* _

* * *

Castiel subía pesadamente los últimos escalones, aunque al principio tenía la suficiente energía para subir de dos en dos, esa energía se vio menguada al llegar a las escaleras del cuarto piso.

Caminó por los pasillos del último piso mirando las puertas a su alrededor, buscando el salón 15F. Cuando encontró la puerta casi suspira aliviado pero al abrirla y ver el salón vacío, tal y como todo el edificio, a excepción de él, Nora y los dos estudiantes universitarios, sintió que algo no andaba nada bien, como aquel día en la simulación de psicoanálisis.

—Más te vale que no estés intentando nada raro, desabrida—susurró antes de salir y bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Por un momento estuvo a punto de tener un destino fatal en la escalera pero siguió bajando como si nada.

Corrió hasta el salón donde Nora y él hablaron por última vez y se encontró con otro salón vacío. Con la furia y la confusión dio un portazo para luego entrar al salón de actos y encontrarse con el larguirucho de Lucas.

—Tranquilo, amigo—habló el chico de pelo negro al notar la manera en la que Castiel azotó la puerta y lo observaba con una mirada de loco. Castiel se acercó al chico que estaba junto a un proyector.

—Tú—lo empujó—¿No se suponía que tu tonto proyector estaba defectuoso? —Lucas lo miró con confusión y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, el proyector está perfectamente—Castiel carraspeó entre cansado y enojado.

— ¿Dónde está Nora? —preguntó el pelirrojo buscando por todos lados esa cabellera naranja.

—¿No fue a hablar contigo? —Castiel se sentó en una de los asientos de aquel lugar y pensó detenidamente, acordándose que Nora le había dado aquella memoria USB que tanto necesitaba para vengarse.

—Me dijo que tu proyector estaba defectuoso y que estarías en el salón 15F—Lucas se río por un momento al darse cuenta del porqué el pelirrojo estaba enfadado. Castiel lo miró amenazante hasta que el estudiante se detuvo de reír—. También me dijo que te diera esta memoria—sacó una memoria USB muy similar a la de Nora, solo que esa no tenía precisamente las diapositivas para la simulación.

—No sé porque Nora te habrá hecho eso—agarró la memoria USB y la guardó en su bolsillo—, pero se nota a leguas que ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien.

—No me digas, genio—le expresó sarcásticamente antes de mirar hacia la puerta y encontrarse con la causante de aquel enredo acompañada de Saint, otro estudiante que ayudaba en la simulación—. Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí—se levanto con un aura amenazante hasta Nora que lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Tu amiguita te espera afuera—le habló añadiendo antipatía en su voz. Castiel pudo haberse burlado en aquel momento de su actitud pero estaba tan exhausto y confundido que solo salió del salón de acto.

— ¡Castiel! —Laeti rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo para luego besarlo. Castiel por un momento antes de salir pensó que se trataba de una trampa, pero un par de razones muy grandes afirmadas sobre su pecho le hicieron ver su error. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras la besaba metiendo sin titubear su lengua deseando que cierta desabrida viera eso. Su plan estaba terminado, ya había entregado a Lucas la memoria USB con las imágenes de Nora colocándose su sostén con ciertos arreglos para aumentar su vergüenza. En ese momento solo tenía ganas de disfrutar.

—Pensé que estarías en la facultad de magisterio—susurró Castiel muy cerca de su boca con voz seductora. Laeti depositó pequeños besos por su cuello para luego acercarse a su oído.

—Pero prefiero estar contigo—susurró con voz dulce para después besar el lóbulo del oído de Castiel sutilmente. El de ojos grises la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para besar sin ningún sentimiento comprometedor esos labios con sabor a brillo labial. Castiel la pegó contra pared, bajó su mano hacia uno de sus senos y lo acarició con descaro. La chica gimió suavemente— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? —Castiel le sonrió para luego llevarla hasta el último salón al fondo de aquel largo pasillo y encerrarse.

Besos apasionados, caricias desvergonzadas, palabras sucias y hasta mordidas se estaban dando en aquel lugar solitario entre dos jóvenes que apenas se conocían.

Laeti se encontraba sentada sobre Castiel y mientras se quitaba la camiseta, el pelirrojo deseo por varios segundos presenciar aquel acto de otra chica, una de pelo largo hasta rosar sus vastas caderas. Ver hacer eso a una chica de… Ojos plateados.

Castiel se quitó a Laeti de encima al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. No otra vez ella.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó preocupada la de pelo azulado.

—No es nada—la alejo un poco de él intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos—.Creo que mejor dejamos esto—Laeti en vez de verse decepcionada lo vio con ternura, algo que lo desconcertó.

—Tranquilo, cariño—tocó su hombro—. La primera vez nunca es fácil, pero yo estoy dispuesta a esperar—Castiel por un momento pensó que estaba bromeando pero a ver que ella seguía mirándolo con compasión se la quitó por completo de encima.

—A ver ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez? —la confrontó colocándose su camiseta— ¿Parezco la clase de tipo que no ha hecho eso antes?

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—Laeti se acercó hasta a él—, pero tu amiga me habló sobre algunas cosas y…—se sonrojó levemente—yo también pienso que tú podrías ser el indicado—Castiel la miró sin entender nada.

—¿Amiga? ¿De cuál amiga me hablas? —se colocó la chaqueta.

—De Norca ¿O era Niurca? —habló la de ojos celestes devanándose los sesos por recordar el nombre, sin embargo Castiel ya sabía de quien hablaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —se le acercó amenazador.

—Pues no recuerdo mucho, pero me dijo que tu le confesaste a ella que soy la chica de tus sueños, que tus antiguas novias te rompieron el corazón, que piensas que soy la indicada para reparar tu corazón roto y la única con la que podrías hacer por primera vez el amor—la boca de Castiel se abrió tanto que bien podía desencajarse. El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de entender.

Nora estuvo todo el día dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a la chica ¿Y ahora ella empujaba a Laeti a que tuviera algo más con él? El pelirrojo gruñó furioso ¡Nora lo había hecho de nuevo!

Castiel salió enfadado del salón de clases dándose cuenta que varias personas entraban en el salón de acto. Corrió hasta aquel salón y como si ya lo sospechara, Nora estaba de pie sobre un podio y con todas las luces del lugar apagadas. Cuando Castiel intentó ir a arruinarle su dicha, una mano adulta lo detuvo. Era el Profesor Fárres.

—No intentes arruinar la presentación de Nora, Castiel—el pelirrojo lo miró con desconcierto.

—Iré a la simulación…

— ¡Pues ya no irás! —Castiel se asombró al ver enojado a aquel profesor que siempre parecía más un manojo de nervios que el señor autoritario que lo llevaba hasta la esquina de la instancia y lo sentaba en un asiento lo suficiente alejado de Nora.

— ¿Por qué hace esto, Fárres? —interrogó aún extrañado— Se supone que tengo que estar ahí.

—Pues ya no será así—se sentó a su lado aún enfadado—. Nora me contó que todo el día estuviste evitando ayudarla con la simulación, que incluso planeabas faltar a ella, y tú me lo confirmas a no aparecer a tiempo ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo estaba…—se calló de repente sabiendo que si le decía la verdad no se salvaría de nada, más bien le hundiría más. Fárres suspiró exasperado.

—Te pido que te mantengas callado y sin moverte de aquí—el pelirrojo ya iba a protestar— o si no, le hablaré a la directora de lo que hiciste—sintiéndose como un gran idiota Castiel asintió y observó desde su asiento a Nora que ya estaba presentándose.

—Se suponía que hoy junto a un compañero les mostraríamos nuestra versión de un psicoanálisis—habló tranquilamente mirando de reojo a un chico de pelo rojo que estaba bastante alejado de ella—pero él está indispuesto del estomago—Castiel esperó las risas pero se sorprendió a solo escuchar murmullos de preocupación—, sin embargo, ya tenía preparado un tema en caso de que algo como esto pasara—con un pequeño control hizo aparecer en la pantalla de tela anti réflex el nombre del tema—Control mental—todos volvieron a murmurar extrañados—. Ya sé lo que piensan, piensan que esto suena como a ciencia ficción ¿No? —la pelinaranja se movía con desenvoltura sobre el escenario mientras hacía ademanes con las manos— Pero ¿Qué tal si les digo que no es del todo imposible? ¿Y qué para ejercer el control sobre la mente de otra persona solo deben controlar la suya propia?

Durante más de treinta minutos, Nora habló sobre como ejercer control sobre la mente de otra persona con varias técnicas, entre ellas, estudiar a la persona, darle lo que quiere para que de forma inevitable haga justo lo que uno quería que hiciera y finalmente, hacerle creer que él o ella tiene el control cuando es uno el que quiere hacerle creer que así sea. De todo eso hablaba mientras lo ilustraba en la pantalla anti réflex con varias diapositivas que nada tenían que ver con las imágenes que Castiel había subido a la memoria USB que cambio por la de ella.

Castiel resopló abatido. Nora Jude había hecho justamente eso con él, lo había controlado a su antojo y eso solo lo hacía sentir como una marioneta de la desabrida.

Cuando hubo terminado con el tema, todos los estudiantes y profesores que ahí dentro se encontraban le aplaudieron de pie. La chica era un genio.

—

Después de la charla sobre el control mental que dio Nora, ella estuvo recibiendo felicitaciones por varias personas, profesores y alumnos, para luego recibir una gran sorpresa por parte del decano: La oportunidad de tener una entrevista con él en enero con tal de ser una de las tantas personas que concursaban para una beca completa en aquella prestigiosa universidad.

—

—Estoy muy contento de que todo haya salido bien, señorita Nora—le hablaba Fárres a la pelinaranja mientras él y sus dos alumnos se encaminaban hacia su auto—. No, más que bien, fue fantástico.

—Se lo agradezco Profesor Fárres —respondió con su típica voz imperturbable.

—Lo digo no solo por el hecho de que el tema del cual habló fue bastante interesante—abrió la puerta del auto—, sino también porque ya tenía un tema listo en caso de inconvenientes—miró a Castiel fijamente pero este le ignoró altaneramente—, pero como todo ha salido bien les invito la cena a los dos—ambos jóvenes lo miraron con extrañeza— ¡Es para celebrar! —y entró al auto seguido de sus dos alumnos. Ya habían salido del lugar de estacionarse cuando escucharon algo raro.

—¡Castiel! —oyeron como una aguda voz femenina llamaba al pelirrojo. Castiel miró por el medallón del coche a Laeti corriendo hacia el auto. El de ojos grises bufó fastidiado—¡Cariño, espera!

—¿Qué esperas para arrancar, Fárres ? —volvió a mirar y notó que estaba cerca de alcanzar el coche— ¡Acelera, hombre! —el profesor le hizo caso y arrancó a pesar de que una chica los seguía corriendo.

—¡Al menos déjame tu número! —se cayó a mitad del camino provocando que Castiel se riera al más no poder— ¡Estamos destinados! —y la chica se convirtió en un punto lejano.

Castiel se relajó en su asiento después de reír por la caída de Laeti en el estacionamiento, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió esa fría mirada sobre él. Era raro, pero desde que Nora dio a conocer la manera en la que era tan fácil jugar con la mente de él, sentía que si la miraba volvería a caer en una de sus trampas.

—

Ya el cielo había oscurecido casi por completo, cuando el profesor y sus alumnos llegaron a su ciudad.

Tal y como prometió el señor Fárres , les iba a invitar la cena, pero no fue mucha la sorpresa cuando terminaron en un lugar de comida rápida. Castiel miraba a Nora estudiar el menú del lugar. De seguro pedirá una ensalada, desabrida y aburrida, tal como ella, pensaba el pelirrojo pero su cara de sorpresa al ver lo que ordenaba la pelinaranja fue épica.

—Quiero una hamburguesa grande de doble queso, doble ración de papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate extra grande—tanto la mesera como sus acompañantes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó temerosa la mesera.

—Sin pepinillos—sentenció la de ojos plateados.

—Yo quiero lo mismo—habló Castiel—pero que sea refresco extra grande y si incluye los pepinillos—Fárres miró nervioso a sus dos alumnos con grandes apetitos. Esperaba poder costear todo eso.

—Ahora les traigo su pedido—y se fue por su camino. Al rato llegaron sus comidas y ya cuando Castiel le iba a dar la primera mordida a su hamburguesa, Nora ya había dado la segunda. Castiel sonrió sin evitarlo por el gran apetito de esa chica y también por la salsa especial que tenía en la comisura de su boca.

—Oye—llamó la atención de la pelinaranja—, tienes algo aquí—se señaló su propia comisura. Nora se limpió perfectamente con la servilleta.

—Gracias—ambos se quedaron mirando expectantes como si quisieran ver la intensión del otro, mientras Fárres esperaba el momento donde empezaran a discutir. Nora se terminó completamente su hamburguesa y sus papas fritas para luego dirigirse a Fárres —. Señor Fárres ¿Nos podría dejar un momento a solas a Castiel y a mí?

—Ah, yo…—el profesor no estaba muy convencido.

—Por favor, no tardaré mucho—le rogó de manera que Fárres no pudo negarse y con su pequeña cena en comparación a la de sus alumnos se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—¿Qué planeas esta vez? —interrogó bastante desconfiado el pelirrojo mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa.

—Lo único que planeo es hacer las paces—habló ella claramente. Castiel la volvió a ver intentando encontrar un indicio de peligro. Esa chica mentía bastante bien y para colmo sabía cómo controlar a las personas como se le antojara.

—Si piensas que me voy a tragar eso estás muy equivocada—él también dejó las cosas en claro. Nora ya se esperaba una respuesta parecida pero ella ya no quería seguir en esa constante tensión y a pesar de que podría idear mil planes que lo dejarían avergonzado, humillado y hasta traumatizado, sinceramente, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo en ese tipo de cosas.

—Sé que te es difícil confiar en mí, pero ahora estoy siendo yo misma y estoy siendo totalmente sincera—Castiel trataba de no creer en sus palabras pero ella se oía tan honesta—. En este poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos un poco más, has logrado ver varias facetas de mí. He sido tu tutora, tu víctima, tu enemiga, entre otras.

—Le dijiste a Fárres que sería rápido—expresó el pelirrojo con ganas de que toda esa farsa terminara.

—Te he mostrado que soy capaz de muchas cosas cuando se busca humillarme—Castiel miró hacia otro lado fingiendo que no le importaba—, pero no voy a negar que en parte, me lo merecía—el chico frente a ella la miró sorprendido—, y digo en parte porque también fue en parte tu culpa.

—¿Tu punto es hacerme ver que yo fui el culpable y por ende me merecía aquella humillación? —Nora negó con la cabeza.

—Mi punto es hacer ver que los dos hemos actuado de una manera despreciable con el otro—lo miró fijamente esperando a que la interrumpiera de nuevo.

—Te escucho—dijo neutral esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Mientras tú te comportabas de manera irascible y volátil conmigo, yo te trataba como un animal al cual adiestrar cuando en realidad eres tan humano como yo y mi deber era instruirte y no soltarte la información esperando a que la entendieses a la primera—el de ojos grises sopesó las palabras dándose cuenta de que ella no fue la única que se comportó como miserable. Recordó todas las veces que la acorraló, que le gritó iracundo por relativamente nada, las veces que le expresó su desprecio. Verlo desde fuera solo lo hacía sentir peor—. Quiero cambiar eso. No te engañes, no espero ser tu amiga ni nada que se acerque pero quiero mostrarte que puedo ayudarte aumentar considerablemente tu promedio y de la manera correcta. Para lograr eso, necesito de tu parte también, Castiel.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —interrogó casi al punto de rendirse—¿Cómo sé que no intentas controlarme para luego desquitarte?

—No pudiste humillarme en la universidad, a pesar de que planeabas hacerlo—el pelirrojo se sintió un poco intimidado por aquellas palabras—, pero como el plan fue mío, creo que estamos a mano—¿Su plan? Castiel la miró consternado.

—¿Tu plan? ¿De qué hablas? Yo ideé ese plan cuando…

—¿Cuando tuviste mi memoria USB en tu mano? —Castiel empezó a sudar ligeramente ¿Acaso esa chica leía mentes?— Solo te diré que cuando me tropecé y por accidente dejé caer la memoria, realmente no fue un accidente—su voz impasible solo lo hacía oír más tétrico. El pelirrojo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos intentando serenarse.

—Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que no era que sabias de mi plan, sino que realmente siempre fue tu plan? —Nora asintió provocando que Castiel palideciera. De pronto él empezó a reír— Estás mintiendo, es imposible que algo que pensé en unos segundos ya lo tuvieras planeado desde antes ¿O acaso pasaste ese plan a mi mente?

—No quiero profundizar en los detalles, ya que no vienen al caso—acabó con el tema la ojiplata—. Realmente quiero que esta guerra de bromas, venganzas y planes de humillación se acabe—Castiel aún seguía aturdido, sin realmente saber que piso estaba pisando. Nora le proponía las paces pero hace un momento le dejó bien en claro como se metió en su cabeza y hacerle ver que aquel plan de venganza no fue de él, sino de ella. Miró esos ojos plateados que lo miraban sin ninguna expresión y sintió que devolvería la hamburguesa ahí mismo.

—Yo, no sé ni que pensar—dijo el pelirrojo echando hacia atrás su cabello—. Me has manipulado, me has controlado, me has hecho ver que un plan que ideé en unos segundos en realidad ya tu lo tenías ideado y lo colocaste en mi cabeza de alguna manera ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que puede hacerme todo eso sin darme cuenta?

—Si hice todo eso fue para vengarme—dio dos largos sorbos a su malteada—. Si hacemos las paces no encontraré necesario volver hacerlo—a pesar de que sonó amenazante la chica no ocultaba ningún tipo de rencor o doble intención.

—Chicos—habló el profesor Fárres —, creo que ya debería llevarlos a sus respectivas casas.

—No se preocupe Profesor Fárres —habló tranquilamente Nora—. Mi casa está cerca y puedo llegar sola—se levantó de su asiento.

—No, señorita Nora—dijo firme el profesor—. Sería una irresponsabilidad mía dejar ir a una adolescente en medio de la noche sin supervisión de un mayor.

—Entonces yo iré con ella—habló Castiel retomando su compostura de rebelde sin causa—. Ya soy mayor de edad—Nora lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pero ustedes…—Fárres estuvo dándoles negativas pero tanto Nora como Castiel eran demasiados tercos y al final dejó de insistir y rogando que nada les pasara a ellos dos decidió dejarlos ir.

El Profesor se fue intranquilo en su coche hacia su casa, mientras que un Castiel con muchas preguntas acompañaba a Nora a su hogar.

—Antes de pensar en hacer las paces—comenzó hablando Castiel—, tienes que decirme cómo fue que pasó. Como se te ocurrió ese plan, como lo metiste en mi cabeza y como hiciste que fallara.

—Una pregunta a la vez—dijo muy tranquila la pelinaranja para después suspirar—. Desde el momento en el que planeé hacerte la broma del "Niñito de mami" supe que te vengarías, que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados pero yo no tenía forma de saber tu plan de antemano. Cuando el profesor Barraud habló sobre hacer la simulación en la universidad, supe al instante que ese sería el escenario perfecto para vengarte pero no podía correr el riesgo de perder aquella oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad, así que diseñé tu propio plan de venganza y como yo fui quien lo creo, bien sabía cómo hacerlo fracasar—el pelirrojo tragó en seco. La chica hablaba como si realmente hubieran estado en una guerra todo ese tiempo—. Después la cuestión era cómo meter ese plan en tu cabeza, así que fingí tropezarme y dejé caer la memoria USB sabiendo que la tomarías. Te hice notar que la memoria USB era importante y te hice ver que la usaría para la simulación en la universidad. Cuando me la devolviste supe que mi plan se había convertido en tu plan.

—No entiendo como pude caer en eso—se quejó el pelirrojo sintiéndose como idiota.

—Lo siguiente era hacer que "Tu plan" fracasara y para ello te necesitaba desconcentrado y ahí es donde entra Laeti…

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabías que conocería a Laeti?

—En todas partes hay niñatas estúpidas, y tú eres un imán para ellas—lo dijo de lo más normal, pero Castiel se rio.

—¿Lo dices por Amber, no es así? —la chica lo volteó a ver.

—Exactamente—y después de aquellas palabras hizo un gesto que desconcertó al pelirrojo a su lado: sonrió sutilmente. El traicionero corazón del chico de ojos grises se aceleró como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre ese día.

—Sigue—dijo intentando apaciguar su corazón.

—Cuando Laeti apareció, tal y como tenía previsto, fingí que su presencia me molestaba, fingí que no me gustaba verte a ti y a ella congeniar—aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir raro, tal vez, dolido—, porque sabía que si demostraba que ella no era de mi agrado, tú te pegarías a ella como un chicle y por lo tanto te desconcentrarías.

—Vaya que lo lograste—expresó con claro resentimiento.

—Luego seguía entregarte la memoria, pero primero hice que Saint buscara a Laeti diciéndole que tú la querías ver. Cuando noté que Saint la había traído consigo, la hice esperar afuera de la facultad y ahí fue donde fui a verte—Castiel recordó ese momento—. Necesitaba que tuvieras la memoria USB bajo tu poder pero necesitaba tiempo para hablar con Laeti, así que te mentí al decirte que Lucas tenía que bajar otro proyector y que se encontraba en el último piso. Como sabía que no me creerías del todo, me hice la molesta por la presencia de tu amiga y cuando dijiste que yo gustaba de ti, te hice ver que me avergonzaba "admitir" ese sentimiento—Castiel sentía el enojo invadirlo, pero debía serenarse—. Al saber que tu ego se vería alimentado, tú te pondrías feliz, además de que el objeto de tu plan estaba en tu mano, así que te condolerías de mí y me harías el favor.

—Realmente eres…—se interrumpió a sí mismo. No iba a comenzar con las discusiones.

—Cuando saliste a buscar a Lucas sabía que contaba con poco menos de dos minutos, usé todos mis trucos con Laeti, la cual con su pensamiento reducido me creería sin dudar.

— ¿Exactamente que le dijiste? —le preguntó sabiendo cuales palabras pero quería escucharlas de ella.

—¿Quieres escuchar el discurso completo? — otra vez esa sonrisa sutil. Castiel asintió tratando de no perderse en esa grácil sonrisa. Nora se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba hacia el frente—. Oh, Laeti, que bueno que viniste—su voz se había vuelto dulce y sus rasgos faciales más amables—. Sé que no fui precisamente amable contigo y Castiel hoy, pero debes saber que Castiel y yo somos como hermanos y que lo aprecio mucho. Si, verás, él ha tenido muchas novias pero ninguna supo apreciar ese gran corazón que tiene él. Lo sé—negó levemente con la cabeza—, así que cuando te vi con él pensé que serías otra que lo destrozaría y por eso me enojé. Pero él me habló hace un momento de ti, de que eres la chica de sus sueños, que tal vez seas la indicada para sanar su corazón herido y también…—bajó la mirada aparentando vergüenza— La primera mujer con la que haga el amor. Solo quiero disculparme e invitarte a pasar a que busques a Castiel y lo hagas el hombre más feliz de este mundo—su cara volvió a ser seria—. Y así logré convencerla—Castiel la miraba estupefacto. Esa chica realmente daba miedo.

—En serio que eres una mentirosa profesional, Nora Jude.

—Luego entré en el salón de acto con Saint y fingí molestia porque tu amiguita te esperaba afuera. Como sabía que estarías cansado por subir hasta el último piso, que ya le habrías entregado la memoria USB falsificada a Lucas y además una hermosa chica se te insinuaba, tu fuerza de voluntad se vería menguada y tus ganas de despejarte serían inmensas. Y ahí fue cuando te fuiste con Laeti—el pelirrojo sopesaba todo lo que le contaba. Oírlo desde la perspectiva de Nora lo hacía quedar como un títere que ella podía mangonear a su antojo—. Sabía que te llevarías mucho tiempo con Laeti haciendo lo que ella creía tu nunca habías experimentado, así que le di a Lucas una nueva memoria USB y él me entregó la que tu le diste, le hablé al señor Fárres sobre que no quisiste ayudar y que faltarías a la simulación, efectivamente no llegaste a tiempo y ahí fue donde cambie la simulación por una charla sobre el control mental. Llegaste a tiempo para ver como empezaba mi charla y sin poder hacer nada en mi contra. Fin.

Castiel se había quedado de piedra, atemorizado, anonadado y furioso. Nora jugó con él durante todo el día. La chica le hizo creer que él llevaba todas las de ganar cuando la realidad era que ella ya había ganado desde el momento en que él agarró aquella memoria.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Nora se detenía.

—Aquí vivo—habló con voz apaciguada. Castiel miró mejor la casa y se acercó a rejas de metal negro que le llegaba al abdomen. Recordaba aquella casa ya que varias veces decidía no tomar el atajo al edificio en el cual vivía y pasaba por ese mismo vecindario para llegar al parque y luego a su hogar—¿Qué dices sobre la hacer las paces, Castiel? —aquellos ojos plateados lo observaron atentos.

—Después de todo lo que me has contado—empezó el pelirrojo— ¿De verdad piensas que me interesa hacer las paces con alguien como tú? —la chica lo miró inexpresiva sintiéndose como una tonta por haberle dicho todo con lujos de detalles.

—Si te lo dije fue para mostrarte que ahora soy totalmente sincera—Castiel ya no sabía ni que creer. Nora mentía perfectamente y bien eso de hacer las paces podría ser otra mentira—. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene tenernos de enemigos y no quisiera que esta enemistad llegase más lejos—el de ojos grises trataba de no confiar en esas palabras pero se escuchaban sinceras, sin doble intenciones—. Te puedo dar mi palabra de que no me siento interesada en tratar de humillarte de nuevo ¿Tú me puedes dar la tuya? —Castiel miró fijamente esos penetrantes ojos plateados y sin preverlo recordó la letra de aquella canción que escuchó en la mañana.

_Tus ojos son penetrantes_

_Siento que me atraviesan…_

—Te doy mi palabra—y deseando no arrepentirse de su decisión le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. La chica lo imitó y dieron por terminada aquella enemistad.

* * *

**Como ya pudieron ver en este cap, el fuego y el hielo empezarán a llevarse mejor por la paz. Guau, Castiel cada vez está más perdido jejeje Besándose con Laeti y pensando en una chica que sospechosamente tiene los ojos plateados. Y tampoco crean que Nora no está empezando a sentir algo ¿O creen que se la pasa sonriéndole a todos los chicos? :3 Lo que pasa que ella es menos obvia jaja xD ****solo digo una cosa, y es que desde el próximo capitulo empieza la parte romántica de este fic (¡Al fin!) Y con este pequeño spolier les advierto que se vayan haciendo una idea de las cursilerías que se verán en el capitulo ocho para que no se les explote la cabeza xD ok tampoco será tantas ¿O sí? ;D**

**Y ese fue el capitulo mis queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre espero sus opiniones del capitulo. Nos vemos en dos semanas (No suena lindo :/) :***


	8. Una extraña amistad

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Chica infernal: Te permito usar el plan de Nora siempre y cuando lo llames "Plan Naranja" o "Plan en tu cara, Castiel" xD Castiel virgen, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Lysandro sin amnesia? x´D ok no, lo que pasa es que Nora es muy buena mintiendo y Laeti es muy tonta :p Que bueno que te gustara el cap y que te rieras, ahora vendrán muchos Awww o muchos ¡Puaj! Dependiendo de que tan bien digieras el romance xD_

_Yrim: No hay de que preocuparse, créeme que te comprendo x_x La universidad es muy demandante u.u Jejeje es que Castiel ya no se puede resistir a la hermosa y fría Nora como antes y por eso quería que fuera ella la que ocupara el lugar de Laeti :3 Con lo del menú de comida pues si quería mostrar algo y era que algo tan simple como que Nora fuera una comelona xD ablandaría un poco a Castiel. Si, es cierto que lo que hizo Nora estuvo muy mal, pero al menos ella supo ponerle un alto a esa guerra justo a tiempo, y por el otro lado Castiel tampoco fue un dulce con ella :p Y nuestra chica de hielo, al igual que Castiel comienza a sentir ciertas cosas, aunque con ella son poco a poco y además es muy poco obvia como el pelirrojo. Y tu misma lo dijiste, lo que pase entre estos dos no será fácil, pero si memorable :3_

_P.D: Preparate para el Puke rainbow xD_

_P.D 2: Me encantó el comentario tan largo :3_

_Katiuska: Gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste como narro y no te preocupes que sigo xD_

_Guest: Y a mi me encantó que te encantara (? :p_

* * *

Castiel entró en el salón de clases esperando no encontrarse con ella, pero como su suerte no era tan buena, ahí estaba Nora y para colmo acompañada de sus amigos delegados. El pelirrojo recordó la charla que tuvieron después de sellar el trato. Castiel intentaría controlar sus arranques de ira hacia ella y hacia sus amigos, además de prestar atención a las tutorías. Mientras ella sería más amable y respetuosa hacia él y no lo trataría como animal al cual a adiestrar.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente.

—Buenos días—saludó el pelirrojo sin mirarlos justo cuando les pasaba por el lado a los tres amigos.

Nathaniel y Melody se miraron entre sí sorprendidos ¿Castiel amable? Miraron a Nora buscando una respuesta pero la chica solo miraba como Castiel llegaba hasta el final del salón.

—Buenos días, Castiel—devolvió ella el saludo para luego seguir leyendo su libro. Otra vez los dos delegados se miraron entre sí boquiabiertos para luego mirar a Nora ¿Ella amable con Castiel? Nathaniel sonrió burlonamente.

—Vaya—empezó a hablar el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que Castiel lo oyera—, parece que el bebito de mami aprendió la lección—Castiel lo miró enfadado pero después recordó el trato y lo ignoró fingiendo buscar algo en su celular. Nathaniel se quedó estupefacto a no notar ningún indicio de que le brincaría encima.

—Nathaniel—le habló Nora—, te pido que no te dirijas a él de esa forma—el rubio no salía de su asombro—, no es momento ni lugar para empezar discusiones.

—Espera ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —interrogó el de ojos dorados a la pelinaranja— ¿Desde cuándo tu lo defiendes? ¿Desde cuándo el te da los Buenos días? ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te hizo?—Castiel lo escuchaba atentamente con ganas de ir a cerrarle la boca, pero necesitaba serenar su ira y no sucumbir ante las ganas de iniciar una palea.

—No olvido lo que me hizo—habló tranquilamente— pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a olvidarlo. También el asunto del "Niñito de mami" debería quedar en el olvido—el rubio la miró boquiabierto. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí.

Castiel sonrió un poco a notar como el delegado estaba confundido y también por ver que tal vez ese trato no sería tan malo.

—

—Muy bien chicos—decía el profesor Farrés mientras escribía el tema en la pizarra—, hoy daremos inicio al tema de La Revolución francesa—la mayoría de los alumnos se quejaron, tal y como hacían con cada tema—.Chicos les pido que guarden silencio. Recuerden que este es su último año y deben apreciar hasta la más mínima información que los maestros les damos—todos se callaron—. Muy bien, empezaremos por una pregunta fácil ¿En cuál siglo se dio La Revolución francesa? —Nora, Melody y Nathaniel levantaron sus manos rápidamente— ¿Alguien que no sea Nora, Melody o Nathaniel sabe la respuesta? —todos se quedaron mudos. Farrés los miró con decepción. Esos chicos no conocían de los acontecimientos más importantes que ocurrieron en su propio país. De pronto la mano de Castiel se alzó con tal de acabar con todo ese drama. Farrés no muy convencido y asombrado por verlo participar le dio una señal para que respondiera.

—Siglo dieciocho—respondió sin titubear el pelirrojo haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran extrañados ¿Acaso era el día de verlo como un bicho raro o qué? Solo había dicho lo que recordaba de una de las sesiones de tutoría con Nora.

—Correcto, Castiel—confirmo el profesor formando una pequeña sonrisa sorprendido. Castiel asintió y miró a la pelinaranja que se sentaba al frente. Nora lo miraba con aprobación para luego poner atención a la clase.

—Este es un día muy raro—murmuró el delgado para sí mismo.

Las clases siguieron su curso una tras otra hasta la hora del receso. Nora planeaba ir con Castiel a empezar con sus tutorías nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo salió del salón de clases mucho antes de que ella lo notara.

—Nora—habló Nathaniel captando la atención de la pelinaranja—, sé que no me incumbe lo que te voy a preguntar, pero ¿Qué rayos pasó hoy aquí? ¿Desde cuándo tú y Castiel se llevan bien? —Nora frunció un poco el ceño— Hasta hace un par de días te habías vengado de lo que te hizo ¿Y ahora los dos son…—al rubio le costaba decir aquella palabra— Amigos?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Nathaniel—se levantó con sus pertenencias para prepararse a salir del salón de clases—, es algo que no te incumbe—Nathaniel la miró pasmado. Nora solía ser alguien de mucho carácter y no era de sorprender que respondiera de aquella forma a ciertas personas, pero con él nunca lo había sido. Aunque Nora no era precisamente alguien dulce con él, ni con nadie, siempre le respondía con respeto y si no tenía ganas de hablar de un tema lo decía claramente y no de aquella manera tan hostil.

—Nora ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Melody igual de consternada— Pareciera que estar con él te estuviera cambiando—Nora miró a sus dos amigos detenidamente.

—Lo lamento, chicos—se disculpó calmadamente—, pero lo que pase entre Castiel y yo solo queda entre nosotros—Nathaniel palideció de repente. Si bien Nora había dicho aquello refiriéndose a lo del trato, para sus amigos se escuchó de otra manera, una manera muy comprometedora.

—Espera—se levantó de su asiento el delegado— ¿Acaso pasó algo este fin de semana entre él y tú? —las escenas que la mente de Nathaniel creaban lo torturaban cruelmente a la par que esperaba una respuesta de parte de Nora.

—Pues sí, pasaron muchas cosas—Nathaniel se sentó en la silla más pálido aún. No, debía ser un sueño, o peor, una pesadilla. Aquello no estaba pasando. Nathaniel la miró confuso y tomó sus manos sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Nora lo miró algo extrañada. Nathaniel no solía ser así de curioso, tampoco invadía su espacio personal de aquella forma tan poco sutil.

Melody sentía que palidecía igualmente. Nathaniel, el chico que le gustaba desde hace años, estaba perdiendo la compostura, la cordura por su mejor amiga justo en frente de ella.

—Nathaniel—habló suavemente Melody—. Creo que si ella nos quisiera decir, ya lo hubiera hecho—la voz de la chica se oía resentida—. Deberíamos dejar de insistir—Nora los miró extrañada por la actitud de ambos, pareciera que todos cambiaron de un día para otro.

—Yo me tengo que ir—habló la pelinaranja mirando a sus dos amigos que en ese momento actuaban como desconocidos—. Hablaré con ustedes más tarde ¿Si? —ambos delegados le dirigieron una mirada ofendida. La de ojos plateados salió del salón de clases sopesando las extrañas actitudes de aquellos dos mientras se dirigía al patio. Al llegar a aquel lugar y no encontrar a Castiel se sentó en la banca que siempre compartían para estudiar. La chica suspiró pensando lo tensa que se había vuelto su vida desde que aquel cabeza roja entró a ella. Berrinches, arranques de ira, bochornos, humillaciones, planes de venganza, tensión. Estaba exhausta, extrañaba aquellos días donde ella solo se preocupaba por sus calificaciones y por tener bien cuidado a Misu. No, extrañaba aquellos días cuando era una niña, cuando sus padres eran dos personas felices, cuando estaba en una familia feliz, cuando no tenía tantas presiones, cuando se sentía tan ligera como una pluma y no como si cada año le aumentaran una tonelada a aquella carga que llevaba siempre consigo.

La pelinaranja miró hacia el cielo nublado recordando el sentimiento de felicidad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir al menos una pizca de felicidad, no solo el sentimiento de rendición, ese sentimiento que la obligaba cada mañana a levantarse, mirarse al espejo y le decía "Acepta tus circunstancias. Nada será como antes".

Con el tiempo aprendió que solo podía caminar de frente, no podía retroceder, no podía detenerse y no podía correr, solo podía caminar tranquila esperando a que todo siguiera en su lugar y nada se desmoronara a su alrededor.

Sintió como una gota de lluvia caía sobre su frente y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a entrar al instituto.

La chica se detuvo en mitad del pasillo intentando pensar donde encontraría a Castiel, cuando recordó que Nathaniel hace mucho le había contado que Castiel y su amigo Lysandro solían quedarse en el sótano para practicar su música. Sospechando que lo más probable era que también solían quedarse ahí entre clases, se dirigió al sótano y justo ahí lo encontró a él.

Castiel se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con sus auriculares puestos y mirando hacia al frente sin ninguna expresión. Nora lo observó detenidamente. El pelo rojo que caía sobre su rostro, sus ojos grises que parecían encerrar un mundo entero pero al cual él guardaba celosamente de los demás; su cuerpo cubierto por ropas de color negro y rojo, su pose de rebeldía y a la vez de estar en cautiverio. No lo iba a negar, desde la primera vez que lo vio le pareció interesante, pero su actitud la había dejado decepcionada, sin embargo recordaba algo que le había dicho un hombre, un hombre que le enseñó tanto y del cual estaba enteramente agradecida. "Cuando vez a una persona solo vez lo que ella quiere que veas. No debes juzgar por cómo se muestran, porque te puedes perder de mucho, Nora" le dijo él en una de sus citas. Gracias no solo aquellas palabras, sino a muchas más, pudo salir poco a poco de esa oscuridad que la consumía.

Desde que sopesó como Castiel se conmovía por la falsa preocupación, por la falsa tristeza y docilidad que ella le hizo creer vivía en la semana de la simulación, se dio cuenta, que tal vez, solo tal vez, debajo de aquella apariencia ruda y rebelde, había alguien bueno, alguien que valía la pena conocer más a fondo.

Nora abandonó hacia un lado sus pensamientos y bajó las escaleras para luego ponerse frente al pelirrojo. Castiel salió de su trance al notar un par de lindas piernas frente a él. Subió la mirada con una sonrisa desvergonzada pero al dar con el rostro de la chica pidió que ahí mismo lo tragara la tierra. Nora lo miró con una ceja alzada al intuir por dónde iban sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se acercó más hasta sentarse junto a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Castiel intentando volver a respirar normalmente.

—He venido para reanudar nuestras sesiones de tutoría—respondió tranquila la ojiplata. Castiel se quejó sonoramente ante la respuesta—. Si no quieres estudiar en este momento no te obligaré—Castiel la miró asombrado—, pero debes saber que en algún momento tenemos que reanudar las sesiones de estudios, ya que los créditos extras de la simulación solo son para compensar las demás tareas que no entregaste, no las futuras—escuchó como Castiel bufaba molesto—. Además dentro de un mes empiezan los parciales.

—Si ya entendí—bufó empezando a molestarse— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Hace un tiempo Nathaniel me habló sobre que Lysandro y tú suelen quedarse aquí para practicar con su banda.

—Ese delegado—empezó diciendo con fastidio—, no sabe quedarse callado.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó Nora sin verse ni lastimera ni apenada. Castiel la miró estudiando sus reacciones. Aunque habían hecho las paces, la verdad era que aún no confiaba del todo en ella, y si bien nunca lo admitiría, temía que ella jugara con él de nuevo, que lo manipulara de aquella manera, que lo controlara por completo como hizo en la universidad.

—No necesariamente—respondió mirando hacia otro lado. El silencio hizo acto de presencia en el sótano, envolviendo aquel sitio en un ambiente incomodo que aunque a Nora no le estresaba ni perturbaba, hiciera que decidiera romper el hielo.

—Así que, ¿Eres músico? —Castiel la miró con confusión ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba saber de él?

—Si—respondió esquivamente.

—Parece un sueño imposible de alcanzar—empezó diciendo sin una pizca de inquietud—, en especial con la pocas oportunidades que hay actualmente.

—¿Tú que puedes saber de sueños? —se defendió el pelirrojo sin siquiera alzar la voz. Sonrió con ironía— Se nota desde lejos como será tu futuro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo miró fijamente con desafío.

—Nora Jude: Niña de mami y papi, saca las mejores notas, se comporta como una dama para complacer a sus padres, irá a la universidad más prestigiosa para estudiar una carrera que sus padres le impusieron desde niña iba a estudiar; se casará con un hombre elegante y formará una hermosa y falsa familia para complacer a la sociedad—Castiel la observó y pudo notar como la chica solo negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible, Castiel—dejó de mirarlo y miró el techo del sótano. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos—. Quiero ser psiquiatra—el pelirrojo bufó ya sospechándolo desde hace mucho— y abogada—el chico se sorprendió un poco, pues eso no se lo esperaba—, también escritora— el de ojos grises sonrió un poco— y conocer otros países, otras culturas.

—Okey, tal vez me equivoqué un poco—admitió el chico.

—Yo diría más bien que rotundamente—dijo la pelinaranja sabiendo que él no entendería a que se refería—. Tal parece que solo quieres ser músico—volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —la de ojos plateados negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, solo pensé que tenías más de uno— El tono de la voz de ella se escuchó algo decepcionado haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera como un torpe.

—Pues si tengo otro—la chica lo miró con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ya que realmente le interesaba saber.

—¿Y es? —le inquirió mirándole de aquella manera tan penetrante que lo hacía sentir desalmado por completo.

—Es algo que siempre he querido desde niño—sonrió evocando unos cuantos recuerdos de su infancia con una mirada nostálgica y algo sombría —. Quiero tener una motocicleta.

—No te mentiré. Esperaba algo más interesante—expresó Nora dejando de mirarlo y fijando sus ojos en un punto inexistente. El pelirrojo bufó rodeando los ojos. Esa chica seguía siendo la misma, tal vez más amable, pero seguía siendo una creída—Quiero preguntarte algo —Castiel asintió con indiferencia— ¿Puedo decirle a Melody y Nathaniel sobre nuestro trato? —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño desconfiado.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —inquirió receloso.

—Ambos estaban paranoicos hoy en clase—respondió tranquilamente—. No les dije nada pero parecía que solo se ponía peor la situación.

—Si esperas que te tenga lastima, estás equivocada, Nora—sentenció con superioridad—. No caeré en eso de nuevo—la chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado al pelirrojo, sin saber que cada vez que hacía aquello causaba estragos dentro de la mente de él.

—Parece que estás traumatizado, Castiel—el ya nombrado se sonrojó enfadado.

—¡Mejor cállate! —le espetó iracundo y mirando hacia otra parte.

—Como sea, quiero decirles la verdad—volvió a mirar hacia Castiel—. Les dije que lo que pasara entre tú y yo solo quedaba entre nosotros, pero decir eso solo logró poner las cosas peor.

—Espera, ¿Les dijiste qué? —interrogó Castiel recuperando el buen humor.

—Que lo que pasara entre dos solo quedaba entre los nosotros —Castiel sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿En serio la chica no se daba cuenta de lo que decía?

—¿Y cómo reaccionó el delgado cuándo le dijiste eso? —deseaba escuchar todos los detalles. Nora lo observó tratando de averiguar las intenciones detrás de aquella pregunta.

—Pues, estaba algo alterado—se sinceró la chica para luego escuchar la risa de Castiel. El pelirrojo se imaginaba la cara del delegado y todo el espectáculo que seguro dio al escuchar aquello, y simplemente no podía contenerse de reír abiertamente.

Nora lo miraba intensamente, escuchaba su melodiosa pero gruesa risa y notaba como sus ojos se cerraban por completo al reír haciéndolo ver mucho más encantador. Entonces, como si de algo abandonado se tratara, como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de lo que tenía dentro, fue consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón acelerarse.

La chica no despegaba la mirada del pelirrojo incluso cuando este dejó de reír y la miró a ella también. Notó como Castiel movía los labios diciéndole algo pero ella seguía absorta hasta que el mismo tuvo que darle un leve empujón.

—Pareces que acabas de ver un fantasma, desabrida—se burló el de ojos grises.

—¿Qué me decías antes? —preguntó volviendo a tomar su compostura.

—Te decía que si no es ninguna trampa tuya, no tengo problema con que les digas—sonrió aún burlonamente—. También que podemos estudiar un poco —Nora no ocultó su asombro—, pero tampoco te pases de más hablando.

—Está bien—respondió extrañada por que él mismo pidió estudiar— ¿Cuál quieres estudiar?

—La que sea—se acomodó con las manos atrás de la cabeza observando cómo Nora sacaba de su mochila un libro.

—Estudiaremos literatura entonces—la chica abrió el libro—. Estamos en el tema de La Literatura renacentista ¿Sabes que fue el Renacimiento? —el chico negó divertido a ver que ella de verdad trataba de ser agradable con él.

—

Después de aquella extraña conversación en el sótano, la relación de tensión y hostilidad entre Castiel y Nora se vio considerablemente disminuida. Si bien, fue en un principio por el trato que habían pactado, ambos empezaron a su manera a llevarse mejor aún con todas sus diferencias.

Nora les terminó contando sobre el trato de que hicieron Castiel y ella el mismo día a sus dos amigos, lo cual provocó que el delegado suspirara aliviado pero confirmando más a la castaña que el chico que le gustaba sentía algo por su amiga.

Los días pasaban y Castiel sentía más confianza hacia Nora. Los días transcurrían y Nora sentía más estima hacia Castiel. Las sesiones de tutoría dejaron de ser un tormento para ambos para después convertirse en una costumbre, y poco a poco, sin que ninguno lo fuera admitir nunca, porque bien, uno era muy orgulloso y la otra muy reservada, esa costumbre pasó a convertirse en un deleite. Para ambos se había convertido, sin siquiera haberlo previsto, un agrado el ver el rostro del otro, el escuchar la voz del otro; sentían cierta satisfacción el tenerse cerca, no como antes que el solo hecho de mencionar al otro les producía aversión.

La estupefacción que provocaban a su alrededor no era poca, ya que por un tiempo ambos se habían convertido en el espectáculo favorito de los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris, con su enemistad, con sus peleas, venganzas y humillaciones, pero en aquel momento, caminando uno al lado del otro, estudiando juntos, incluso uno riéndose mientras la otra sonreía sutilmente, provocaba un espectáculo aún mayor.

La ira, la furia y la fiereza de Castiel se habían visto disipadas. La inexpresividad, la frialdad y la apatía de Nora se habían atenuado. Él era capaz de no tomarse tan a pecho cualquier comentario y ella era capaz de mostrarse más comprensiva.

Aquellos días de tensión, de hostilidad y desprecio quedaron atrás, como si de un mal sueño se hubiera tratado y dieron paso a lo que parecía ser una extraña amistad entre un rockero rebelde y una estudiante modelo.

—

—Ya. Listo—Castiel le pasó la hoja de papel a Nora para que revisara el ejercicio matemático que le pidió que hiciera. La pelinaranja tomó el papel con Nathaniel y Melody aproximándose a ver si lo había hecho bien.

Nora negó con la cabeza.

—Está mal—sus dos amigos se apartaron de repente. Castiel se quejó ya que él estaba seguro que lo había hecho bien—. Necesitas hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pero si lo hice tal y como me enseñaste—expresó el pelirrojo agarrando la hoja de papel y buscando en que se equivocó.

—Si hubiera sido una expresión de números racionales lo hubieras hecho bien—le señalaba Nora—, pero es una expresión de números irracionales y lo llenaste como si hubiera sido de racionales—el pelirrojo bufó dándose cuenta de su error a la vez que escuchaba al delegado reírse por lo bajo.

—No es de sorprenderse que haya fallado en algo tan simple—Castiel lo miró con enfado. Nathaniel y Melody se habían aparecido en la cafetería y eligieron precisamente la mesa donde él y Nora estaban estudiando para meter sus narices en lo que no les correspondía.

Nora torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio y miró a su amigo.

—No digas eso, Nathaniel—defendió Nora a Castiel provocando que este sonriera un poco—. Apenas le estoy enseñando el tema y además solo lo hizo al revés, sé que ahora lo hará bien—animó la pelinaranja al pelirrojo para que no tomara el comentario de Nathaniel a pecho.

—Sí que le tienes fe a este—expresó el rubio con tono de desprecio. Desde que Nora y Castiel dejaron de llevarse mal y estos se hubieran vuelto más cercanos, algo dentro de Nathaniel, ese algo que lo hacía sentir miserable y enfadado, lo roía por dentro. Ese algo, claramente eran celos.

Nora miró a Nathaniel con el ceño levemente fruncido. No sabía el porqué la manera que usó para referirse a Castiel le molestó, cuando tiempo atrás le hubiera dado exactamente igual.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio, Nathaniel—habló la pelinaranja con firmeza—. No quiero más comentarios de ese tipo—el delegado miró con desconcierto a la pelinaranja que estaba sentada a su lado como quien presencia algo inaudito, para luego mirar a Melody en busca de una respuesta pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Te cerraron la boca, delegado—espetó Castiel sonriendo con sorna.

—Tú también deberías guardar silencio—le sonrió con elegancia Nora—. Ese ejercicio no se llenará solo—Castiel frunció el ceño callándose.

Nora miró con desafío a Melody que estaba sentada frente a ella, esperando a que ella también hiciera un comentario impropio.

—¡Yo no diré nada!—dijo tartamudeando la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos chicos rompieron en risas al mismo tiempo por la forma en la que reaccionó ante la mirada de Nora. La castaña se les unió a la risa al darse cuenta de que debió verse algo tonta al decir aquello.

Nathaniel, Castiel y Melody reían como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero sus risas se detuvieron al escuchar una suave y melodiosa risa siendo sofocada por una mano sobre su boca.

Nora miraba hacia al lado divertida y riéndose por lo bajo sin saber que sus acompañantes la miraban con la boca abierta. Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, se imaginarían ver aquella chica comúnmente inexpresiva, reír, aún si se tapaba la boca y reía por lo bajo, era algo sorprendente.

—Nora ¿Acaso tú…?—dejó sin terminar la pregunta el rubio mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. La pelinaranja dejó de cubrirse la boca para luego mirarlo desentendida.

—¿Te reíste? —terminó la pregunta Melody que también la miraba asombrada. Nora volvió a su usual expresión de indiferencia.

—¿No puedo hacerlo? —preguntó sin sonar cortante, más bien quería saber la respuesta. Los delegados negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, es solo que no es nada común verte ni escucharte reír—respondió la castaña aún sin salir de su asombro.

—La cantidad de cosas y situaciones que me causan gracia es muy reducida—expresó Nora colocándose un mechón cabello atrás de la oreja—, por eso no es muy común que me ría—terminó con voz templada como quien hubiera dicho lo más obvio.

Nora miró a Castiel que hasta el momento no había hecho ningún comentario por su extraño comportamiento. Castiel aún la miraba pasmado con su armoniosa risa repitiéndose como una secuencia en su cabeza. Su corazón latía no solo rápido sino fuertemente contra su pecho, sus mejillas ardían sutiles y sus ojos no podían dejar verla. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba. Sus menudas sonrisas, sus miradas penetrantes y ahora su risa melodiosa. Algo andaba mal con él ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica provocara tal locura en su interior con gestos tan simples?

Nora se sentía traspasada por la mirada del pelirrojo, como si él pudiera ver algo que los demás no, como si él… La incendiara poco a poco desde adentro. Sus mejillas suavemente se calentaron y sus pulmones rogaban por aire, aire que parecía no saber cómo aspirar gracias a aquellos ojos grises mirándola con intensidad.

—Castiel—habló Nora sacando al ya nombrado de su ensoñación—. Sería bueno que hicieras el ejercicio. Ya casi termina el receso—el pelirrojo asintió sin hacer ningún sonido y fijó su atención en la hoja de papel.

Ambos delegados miraron toda la escena atónitos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esas miradas significaban algo más.

Nathaniel sentía como los celos lo carcomían por dentro. Él nunca esperaría haber visto esa mirada que Nora le dirigió a Castiel en aquel momento para nadie más, ni siquiera para él mismo, él que soñaba despierto con ver esos hermosos ojos plateados que lo sedujeron desde la primera vez que los vio, brillar de aquella manera y profundizarse de tal forma, y al notar la misma mirada en Castiel supo que era mutuo, solo que ese idiota, como lo llamaba en esos momentos en su mente, si tuvo la dicha de que aquella mirada si fuera para él.

El silencio reinó en aquella mesa, mientras Castiel llenaba el ejercicio intentando disipar cualquier pensamiento que incluyera a Nora. Trataba de limpiar los ojos de ella de su mente, de dejar de seguir atormentándose con su sonrisa, con su risa, con su voz, con lo que sea que le recordara a esa chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos plateados que estaba sentada en esa misma mesa.

Nora miraba inexpresiva su libro, preguntándose que fue aquello ¿Por cuál razón se sintió tan frágil ante aquellos ojos grises? ¿Por qué se sintió como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor cuando se miraban? Nada de eso tenía ninguna lógica, sin embargo, pasó y ahí estaba ella, aún con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, aún intentando no ser consciente de su propia respiración y con aquella intensa mirada grabada en su mente. Definitivamente, no tenía sentido.

—Ya está—habló Castiel captando la atención de todos los que estaban en esa mesa. Le pasó la hoja de papel a Nora, mirando sus ojos plateados, viéndose reflejado en ellos, sintiéndose débil y torpe. Nora miraba esos ojos grises, viéndose reflejada en ellos, sintiéndose traspasada y frágil, para luego tomar el papel entre sus manos.

—Está correcto—dijo después de mirar el papel con detenimiento. Castiel sonrió un poco.

—Eso tengo que comprobarlo—un incrédulo Nathaniel tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo inspeccionó varias veces, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba bien hecho—. Vaya, si que has hecho un buen trabajo—Melody y Castiel lo miraron asombrados ya que pensaban que aquel cumplido iba dirigido hacia el pelirrojo, pero se dieron cuenta de a quien le daba el cumplido cuando el rubio puso su mano sobre el hombro de Nora—. Eres muy buena tutora, Nora—dijo el delegado sonriendo con amabilidad para después sentir la suave mano de ella sobre la suya que reposaba sobre su hombro.

—Te lo agradezco—expresó la pelinaranja con cortesía sin saber que con aquel gesto había puesto la cara de Nathaniel totalmente roja.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a ellos fruncieron el ceño sintiéndose desdichados y resentidos ante aquella escena. Melody muy bien conocía que lo que sentía eran celos, y por supuesto, odiaba sentirse así con su amiga pero le era inevitable. En cambio Castiel ignoraba por completo la raíz de porqué se sentía tan enfadado, no solo con aquella muestra que se dio en ese momento frente a sus ojos, sino también en otras ocasiones. Por ejemplo, cuando Nora y él mismo caminan por los pasillos o por las calles muchos hombres se le quedan viendo a ella como perros babosos. La ira lo invadía y las ganas de, o bien, llevarse lejos a Nora, o de golpear a esos tipos hasta dejarlos ciegos, lo carcomían.

Nora quitó su mano y Nathaniel hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el pelirrojo y la castaña volvieran a la realidad.

—Creo que podemos dar por terminado el estudio, Castiel—habló Nora con su típica voz tranquila, cuando justo en ese momento el timbre que daba final al receso se hizo escuchar y todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

—

El resto de las clases pasaron normalmente sin ningún revuelo y llegaron a su fin. Castiel se encontraba en el sótano con su guitarra acústica, tocando todas las melodías que le venían a la cabeza, mientras esperaba a Lysandro para ensayar.

Sus dedos se movían agiles sobre aquellas cuerdas, como si tuvieran vida propia, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte. Sus pensamientos solo la tenían a ella y a sus ojos, a ella sonriendo con sutileza, a ella riendo en la cafetería, a ella hablándole, a ella enseñándole, a ella caminando a su lado, a ella y… ¡Al imbécil del delegado!

—Interesante composición—habló Lysandro sobresaltando al pelirrojo, que no notó cuando el albino entró al sótano.

— ¿Composición? —Castiel interrogó confundido. Realmente no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía tocando la guitarra. Lysandro sonrió negando con la cabeza. Él sabía más de lo que Castiel podía intuir.

—Sí, la que estabas tocando ahora mismo. Al principio se escuchaba muy ¿Dulce? —Castiel frunció el ceño ¿Qué rayos quería decir con dulce? — Sí, dulce, como una de esas canciones románticas—Castiel de solo imaginarse a si mismo tocando esas estúpidas canciones sentía nauseas—. Pero finalizaste con unos acordes bastantes agresivos, rápidos y violentos, como si te enojaras de repente—el pelirrojo palideció de repente. El tocó aquellos acordes violentos cuando el estúpido delegado apareció en su mente, pero antes de aquello, según Lysandro, estaba tocando algo dulce y romántico, justo cuando pensaba en…

—Deja de decir tonterías, Lysandro—espetó el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco—. Mejor practiquemos la nueva canción. Tenemos que sabérnosla al pie de la letra para enseñársela a Greg y Eric mañana—esos eran el bajista y baterista de su banda, quienes vivían en el otro lado de la ciudad y como estudiaban también, no podían verse los cuatro todos los días, así que los fines de semanas se turnaban para ir a practicar a las respectivas casas de cada uno.

—Con respecto a eso, hoy ni mañana podré practicar con ustedes—Castiel lo miró consternado—. Olvidé decirte que Leigh y yo iremos a visitar a nuestros padres este fin de semana—el pelirrojo suspiró desalentado—. Nos iremos dentro de un par de horas.

—Entiendo, amigo—le palmeó el hombro al albino para luego guardar la guitarra en su estuche.

—Tal vez puedas aprovechar el resto de la tarde para estudiar—el de ojos grises lo volvió a mirar con confusión—. Los parciales serán la próxima semana y necesitas un poco de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —inquirió Castiel aún sin entender.

—Cuando venía para acá vi a Nora saliendo de la biblioteca. Quizás puedas alcanzarla y estudiar juntos en su casa o en la tuya—Lysandro estudió la reacción de Castiel ante lo que acababa de decir. No fue una sorpresa para él notar como el pelirrojo intentaba contener la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estudiar con ella? —sonrió burlón el pelirrojo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—habló tranquilamente el de pelo blanco—. Tal vez ella prefiera estudiar sola o quizás con sus amigos delegados—Lysandro sabía que lo que acababa de decir era un golpe bajo, pero si su amigo no se daba cuenta solo, alguien tendría que darle un empujón.

Castiel al escuchar eso último gruñó por lo bajo recordando lo que ocurrió en el almuerzo entre el delgado y Nora.

—Le pediré el favor solo porque me conviene sacar buenas calificaciones en los parciales—decidió Castiel saliendo del sótano con Lysandro siguiéndole.

—

—¡Oye, desabrida! —le llamó Castiel a Nora a divisarla saliendo del instituto. La chica lo escuchó perfectamente pero le ignoró. Castiel rodeo los ojos divertido— ¡Nora!

—¿Si? —se volteó a ver al pelirrojo que la alcanzaba.

—Adivina qué, desabrida—la chica resopló ante aquel apodo— Hoy te daré el placer de mi presencia—la pelinaranja lo miró confundida—. Me vas a ayudar a estudiar para los parciales de la próxima semana.

—¿No ensayabas con Lysandro hoy? —dijo a la par que empezaba a caminar.

—Irá con su hermano a visitar a sus padres, así que no te queda opción—la chica sonrió un poco—. Vaya, otro pedazo de hielo que se cae—bromeó Castiel después de notar su sonrisa—. Sé que tenerme cerca es un privilegio que te encanta gozar pero no seas tan obvia—la chica aún sonreía menudamente para luego mirarlo.

—Vuelas tan alto con tan poca cosa, Castiel—el pelirrojo bufó para luego sonreírle mordiéndose el labio—. Pensaba que no querrías volver a mi casa después de que Misu te arañara la mano—el pelirrojo recordó el suceso del martes en casa de Nora, cuando después de que ella le ayudara con sus tareas y lo dejara un momento solo en la sala con su gato, este de la nada le clavó sus garras en la mano.

—

Como Castiel aún no era muy aficionado a hacer sus deberes, Nora empezó a ayudarlo con sus tareas después de clases, ya fuera en la biblioteca o bien, en la casa de la chica.

Volviendo a aquel día, a Castiel no le agradaban los gatos, pero como no era la primera vez que iba a la casa de la chica, se había dado cuenta de que no era un animal del todo fastidioso, sin embargo, en un momento en que fue a levantar un lápiz del suelo, aquel animal lo arañó en la mano.

—¡Maldito animal! —gritó el pelirrojo sintiendo su mano arder. Nora entró en la sala y rápidamente tomó a Misu entre sus brazos, que se encontraba maullando quejosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica con voz calmada.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mi o al gato? —inquirió enfadado mientras analizaba el arañazo de la mano. Nora acariciaba la cabeza del felino intentando que dejara de quejarse, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Castiel.

—Te lo pregunto a ti, obviamente ¿Me dejas ver tu mano? —Castiel le mostró la mano y ella la observó para después dejar a Misu en el suelo que había dejado de gimotear. Tomó con las puntas de sus dedos la mano de Castiel para verla más detenidamente.

La respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento al sentir el tacto suave de la chica. Era extraño, pareciera que le hubiera tocado con energía estática y que aquella energía se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Es una herida bastante superficial—habló Nora tranquilamente tratando de no prestarle atención a ese cosquilleo desconcertante que se extendía en su estómago—. Ven conmigo—dijo levantándose y con Castiel siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta al final del pasillo—. Entra—le invitó a entrar al pulcro baño.

—¿Y ahora? —interrogó el de ojos grises.

—Pon tu mano bajo el grifo—el pelirrojo le hizo caso sabiendo lo que le deparaba pero fue peor de lo que imaginaba al sentir el jabón sobre el arañazo.

—¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? —le espetó el pelirrojo a Nora quien se mordía el labio intentando no sonreír. Castiel a notar aquel gesto le miró retador—. Lo está disfrutando ¿No?

—Tal vez—le devolvió la misma mirada para luego sentir el agua en su cara. Castiel la había empapado con el agua del grifo.

—No intentes ser sádica, Jude—la chica le devolvió la misma jugarreta.

—Solo me causó diversión tu rostro de dolor, Briand—Castiel la volvió a empapar preparándose para que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero olvidó que a pesar de que en esos momentos era más expresiva, más divertida, Nora la desabrida tenía que hacer su aparición—. No seguiré con este juego—decía a la vez que peinaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás—. Vamos a desinfectar el arañazo—Castiel bufó desencantado ante su repentina actitud fría.

—

—No iremos a tu casa—dijo Castiel después de rememorar lo que pasó ese día—. Vendrás a la mía. Ya es hora que de que conozcas una mascota de verdad—dijo refiriéndose a su perro beauceron, Demonio, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres que estudiemos será donde yo quiera y quiero que sea en mi casa—dictaminó la de ojos plateados.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los perros, Jude? —se burló el pelirrojo.

—No les temo, sin embargo, mi casa está más cerca y ahí es donde me siento más cómoda para estudiar, además de la biblioteca—concluyó la pelinaranja ya llegando a su vecindario y notar que en la fachada de su casa estaba un Mazda azul marino estacionado—. Pero ya que insistes, te demostraré que no les temo—cambió de opinión Nora después de saber quien estaba en su casa. Castiel la miró extrañado por su repentino cambio— ¿Te adelantas y me esperas en el parque?

—Espera, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan rápido? —interrogó a la vez que observaba aquel auto estacionado frente a la casa de Nora.

—Ya te dije, te demostraré que no le temo a tu perrito—si hubiera sido hace un mes que Nora hubiera llamado de aquella manera a Demonio, seguro que la hubiera mandado al infierno, pero en esos momentos, sabía que lo llamó de esa manera con la intención de distraerlo de sus preguntas por completo.

—Está bien—fingió dar por terminado el tema para luego irse hacia el parque que dividía el vecindario de Nora con el conjunto de edificios donde vivía él.

Castiel se alejó del vecindario pensando en la actitud extraña de Nora, recordando las pocas veces que había estado en su casa sus padres nunca estaban y al parecer en esos momentos estaban y ella lo alejaba a él de su casa.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ella no quería que sus padres lo conocieran. Lo más seguro era que sentía vergüenza de ser amigo de alguien como él. Claro, ella tan educada y refinada no puede andar con alguien como él.

Gruñó por lo bajo ¿Por qué se torturaba pensando en eso? Aunque se llevaran bien, él y ella tampoco podían considerarse los mejores amigos, por lo cual él no debería importarle lo que pensaran sus padres de él. Pero ¿Por qué le molestaba?

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque y siguió con aquel tren de pensamiento sintiéndose cada vez más tonto ¿Qué se creía ella para sentir vergüenza por él? Ella no era la gran cosa tampoco.

Estuvo sentado en aquel banco dejando que sus pensamientos lo inquietaran, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que tal vez había una explicación del porqué ella no quiso que estuviera en su casa ese mismo día.

—Castiel—su voz diciendo su nombre lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos sombríos — ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Nora con voz impasible pero dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Castiel.

—Te quiero preguntar algo—le espetó con voz brusca confundiendo a Nora— ¿Eran tus padres los que estaban en tu casa cuando llegamos? —Nora cerró los ojos sabiendo que el pelirrojo era muy suspicaz y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle.

—Era mi madre—le respondió sincera.

—¿Te avergüenza de que me conozca? —la pelinaranja lo miró como quien hubiera dicho lo más estúpido para después negar con la cabeza.

—Claro que no—después de responderle, el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dirigirse hacia el vecindario donde vivía Nora— ¿Qué haces? —le inquirió la ojiplata.

—Demuéstrame que estoy en lo incorrecto entonces—Nora suspiró cansada. Ese chico realmente seguía siendo un inmaduro a pesar de que se hubiera vuelto menos iracundo y más agradable, seguía siendo el mismo terco de siempre—. Quiero conocer a la señora Jude.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —le espetó Nora con voz firme y mirándolo con frialdad sin haberse movido de su lugar— Se suponía que querías estudiar. Si no quieres hacerlo mejor no me hubieras hecho perder mi tiempo—Castiel la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —le inquirió el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

— Yo no oculto nada—le respondió con seguridad—. Ahora te pregunto yo ¿Vamos a estudiar o solo me harás perder mi tiempo?

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a conocer a tu madre?

—Está acompañada, además ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por conocerla? —Castiel la miraba fijamente, estudiando sus ojos, aquellos que sabía, mentían muy bien.

—¿Está con tu padre? —Nora rodeó los ojos alejándose hacia su vecindario y con él siguiéndola de cerca.

—Vete para tu casa. No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo, Castiel—el pelirrojo la miró atónito.

Nora estaba enojada ¿Desde cuándo era tan curioso? Nadie debía saber más de lo necesario de ella, ni siquiera él. Ya estaba cerca del gran portón del parque cuando la mano de Castiel la detuvo por la muñeca. No era la primera vez que él lo hacía, pero era la primera que sentía algo con ese gesto, algo que le robaba el aliento por unos segundos.

—Ya deja de insistir ¿Si? —le rogó Nora con la inexpresividad disfrazando el frenesí que sentía en su interior por su tacto. Castiel la acercó a él en un movimiento valiente aún cuando sentía que se entorpecía al tenerla tan cerca.

Ambos quedaron muy cerca, como aquellas veces en las que aún no se trataban y él la acorralaba para intimidarla. Sin embargo en esas ocasiones no sintieron nada, o al menos no lo notaron, no era como en ese momento que sentían que perdían el equilibrio con solo mirar los ojos del otro.

Nora suspiró mirando hacia un lado para apartarse de él sin brusquedad.

—No está con mi padre—le respondió a la última pregunta que Castiel había formulado. Castiel estaba cada vez entendiendo menos ¿Su madre estaba acompañada pero no de su padre?

—Entonces ¿Están divorciados? —realizó su última pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo, para después notar como Nora negaba con la cabeza con la mirada perdida y fría.

Nora sentía que perdería el conocimiento ahí mismo. Por un lado estaba él mirándola con intensidad y por el otro estaba aquello que nadie más sabía, aquello que la atormentaba, que le creaba un gran vacío en su vida, que la hacía sentir culpable, la hacía sentir confusa; aquello que estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

—No están divorciados—susurró la pelinaranja con la voz tranquila y la mirada vacía—. Mi padre está muerto—finalmente lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho pero arrepintiéndose al instante al notar la mirada de espanto que tenía Castiel.

No quería que sucediera, no como aquella vez. No quería perderse entre la oscuridad, sentirse más sola que nunca, pero esa mirada que le daba él, la mirada de consternación y a la vez de prejuicio que le daba Castiel a ella… Simplemente quiso evitarla, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Sólo queda decir ¿¡Qué carajos!? ¿¡Castiel y Nora son amigos!? Y para colmo se llevan muy bien ¬w¬ jeje. Sensaciones extrañas, miraditas, sonrojos y muchas sonrisas. Ay, estos dos no son más obvios porque yo no quiero xD Pero que Nora sonriera, riera y se sonrojara, todo en un mismo capitulo es una señal, chicas, una señal del fin del mundo x´D Como sea, les advertí que este capitulo les podría explotar la cabeza y espero no cargar con muchas cabezas en mi conciencia u.u Pero en medio de todo ese dulce que se derramó entre estos dos, el capitulo de hoy, al final han quedado algunas incógnitas con respecto a nuestra chica de hielo y también un final un poco amargo que les servirá de presagio del siguiente capitulo que será algo así como agridulce, ya que conoceremos a los padres de Nora y una parte fundamental de su pasado que no es muy prometedor :/**

**Y este fue el capitulo de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y también, como siempre, espero sus lindos comentarios :3**


	9. Recuerdos de un corazón congelado

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Chica infernal: Que bueno que te guste la historia ¿Michiru? Y se podría decir que si leo mucho, aunque últimamente no me da el tiempo :s ¿Pretenciosa y arrogante? ¿Nora? Ok, si lo es xD es que ella no es una Mary Sue que es buena con todos, se deja mangonear y se pasa de humilde, Nora sabe que es hermosa, inteligente y es un poco malvada, lo cual es parte de su encanto ¿No? :v ¿Qué me quieres decir en privado? O_O (Espero tu MP :p). _

_Hola ¿Chica infernal? xD Me alegra que no odiaras lo cursi del capitulo, pero te advierto que habrá mucha cursilería en la historia, jeje. Y no me enojaste, solo me confundiste x´D_

_yuckari: Tranquila no eres un monstruo xD No me molesta que me repitas que te gusta, es bueno saber que te sigue gustando :) Que bueno que te gustara los "nuevos" Nora y Castiel, estos dos ahora son más cercanos y sienten cada vez con más intensidad :3 Si, da pena lo de Nora, aunque hoy puede que saque una que otra lagrimita esa parte de su pasado que se verá hoy u.u Tu también ten un buen día, tarde o noche ^^_

_fuckthehopes: Jajajaja tanto Nath como Cassy son unos fetichistas xD Ciertamente Melody no parece merecer lo que le sucede con Nath :s Uy espero que hayas sobrevivido las dos semanas xD ¿Me amas y también a mi fic? *o* ¡Casémonos! xD Ok no x´D _

_Yrim: ¡Revive! xO ¡No nos dejes Yrim! Ok no xD Espero no deshidratarte más haciéndote arco iris por las orejas x´D Que lindo que te haya gustado el cap, en especial donde Nora se ríe :D Por otra parte, realmente Nath no está actuando muy bien por el momento :/ Ojalá recapacite ¡Besos de miel! xD_

_Katiuska: Guau, lo amaste, me alegra mucho que sea así :D Cierto que la amistad de Nora y Castiel deja sin aliento a cualquiera ¿Quién lo hubiera visto venir? xD Que bueno que no gritaste o no hubieras terminado de leer el cap :3 Puedes llamarme KCM O K :v (eso va para todas xD). Muchas gracias por tus halagos, espero que más chicas y chicos lleguen a esta historia y la disfruten tanto como tú y las demás chicas :´)_

* * *

Castiel se había quedado paralizado sintiéndose como el ser más idiota del mundo ¿Por qué le insistió tanto? Lo sabía. Le insistió tanto por dos razones. La primera, por querer confirmar que en realidad ella no sentía vergüenza de ser amiga de alguien como él. La otra razón, porque quería saber que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

Un mes llevándose bien, un mes conociéndose mejor, un mes fue suficiente para que toda esa hostilidad entre ellos cayera al suelo y se quebrara en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, lo que conocía de Nora era poco. Lo único relevante que conocía de ella eran todos los sueños que quería cumplir. La chica hablaba poco de sí misma y notaba que por muy amiga que fuera de los delegados, ella de alguna forma siempre guardaba distancia y no solo con ellos, sino con él también.

Nora era fría como el hielo, inflexible y reservada, y a pesar de que comenzó a ser un poco más expresiva y menos rígida, ella era misteriosa y recelosa de que la conocieran mejor, como si siempre estuviera amurallada, como si pusiera una barrera entre ella y los demás.

—Yo…—empezó a decir Castiel mirando fijamente esos plateados y fríos ojos— Lo siento. Yo no sabía…

—Solo no le digas a nadie ¿Si? —le dijo Nora con la mirada perdida y la voz impasible. Castiel la miró no entendiendo el porqué tendría que decirle a alguien, pero tampoco entendiendo el porqué esconderlo—. Nos vemos el lunes—se despidió para luego alejarse pero Castiel le dio la vuelta— Creo que ya te dije más que suficiente—su voz se escuchaba más fría de lo normal, pero Castiel no se sentiría intimidado.

—Aún quiero que me ayudes a estudiar—dijo el pelirrojo en un intento de hacerle olvidar lo que pasó. La pelinaranja frunció un poco el ceño aún con la mirada pérdida— ¿O qué? ¿De verdad les temes a los perros, desabrida? —le sonrió burlonamente esperando alejar esa mirada fría y cualquier pensamiento amargo que estuviera en su mente.

—¿Realmente quieres estudiar o sólo preguntaras cosas inoportunas? —le preguntó con desafecto causando que Castiel tragara en seco.

—Necesito por lo menos un nueve en los parciales. Necesito mucha ayuda—le sonrió sutilmente queriendo convencerla.

—Está bien—aceptó la pelinaranja no del todo convencida.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el hogar de Castiel en un silencio sepulcral que incomodaba al pelirrojo, ya que aquella mirada vacía seguía ahí.

Él no tenía idea lo que era perder a un padre, pero fuera como fuera, al parecer era algo inmensamente terrible, ya que Nora estaba más callada y más fría de lo usual.

—

—Es aquí—señaló Castiel mientras abría la puerta del apartamento. Rápidamente Demonio fue al lado de su amo pero al darse cuenta que este venía acompañado empezó a ladrar violentamente contra Nora— ¡Cálmate, Demonio! —le ordenaba Castiel pero el perro ignoraba sus órdenes y seguía ladrándole a Nora, quien por cierto, lo miraba impasible.

Nora se acercó lentamente hacia al perro que gruñía y sin importarle sus ladridos se puso a su estatura para luego acariciarlo suavemente atrás de su cabeza.

Castiel miró atónito la escena. Demonio estaba tranquilo con las caricias de Nora, incluso la lamió un par de veces haciendo que la mirada fría de la chica se disipara y viniera acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué carajos!? ¡Demonio! —el perro le respondió con un ladrido a su amo— Esto no tiene ningún sentido ¿Qué le hiciste? —Castiel no salía de su asombro.

—Solo es mostrarle al animal que no eres una amenaza—le respondió tranquilamente mientras le hacía cariños al perro para luego sacar una pequeña pelota de su bolso. Demonio al verla empezó a agitar su cola emocionado. Nora lanzó la pelota hacia una pared descubierta y esperó a que Demonio regresara con ella y recompensarlo con caricias—. Es un beauceron muy inteligente. Lo has sabido entrenar bien—felicitó Nora a Castiel que aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿De dónde sacaste la pelota? —la única pregunta que pudo formular en medio de tantas.

—La saqué de mi casa—le respondió sonriendo un poco por su cara de confusión.

—Ya veo—murmuró aún extrañado viendo como su perro era consentido por las caricias de Nora—. Perro suertudo—susurró para luego reprenderse mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir—. Oye. No es por acabar con su sesión de cariñitos pero venimos a estudiar—habló el de ojos grises sintiéndose idiota.

—Tienes razón—Nora volvió a lanzar la pelota a la pared y mientras Demonio la buscaba ella y Castiel se sentaban en el sofá.

Nora miró detenidamente el lugar dándose cuenta de que estaba más limpio de lo que pensaba.

—Te he juzgado mal—habló Nora captando la atención de Castiel—. Pensaba que tendrías un chiquero—Castiel frunció el ceño.

—Tampoco soy un cerdo, Nora—le expresó con resentimiento.

—Lo sé y lamento haberlo pensado hasta ahora—bromeó la pelinaranja haciendo que Castiel la mirara enfadado a punto de devolverle el insulto—. Bromeo—se sinceró haciendo que Castiel se serenara—. Empecemos ya. Hay mucho que estudiar—dijo sacando sus cuadernos a la par que recordaba lo que pasó en su casa cuando Castiel la esperaba en el parque.

—

Nora observó como Castiel se alejaba y cuando ya no pudo divisarlo, después de suspirar profundamente, entró a la casa.

Nora entró con paso lento aproximándose a la sala para encontrarse a un tipo completamente desconocido sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión y en ropa interior.

—Steve ¿Llegó alguien? —reconoció la voz de su madre desde la cocina. Steve miró el umbral de la sala y se encontró con Nora mirándolo con aversión.

—Vaya—sonrió el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia Nora sin importarle que lo único que llevaba puesto era unos bóxers—. Tú debes ser Nora ¿No es así? —se colocó frente a ella con una pose arrogancia. Nora solo hizo una evidente mueca de asco.

—Sí y tú debes ser el idiota de turno ¿No es así? —lo dijo tranquilamente. Steve en vez de verse intimidado sonrió con sorna.

—Linda tampoco debes ser tan cortante—dijo a la par que se acercaba más a ella—¿Sabes? Hace unos segundos te vi y pensé: "Es muy parecida a Larissa". Sin embargo con esa actitud demuestras lo contrario—dijo para después intentar tocar la mejilla de Nora de forma traviesa pero esta se echó para atrás justo a tiempo.

—Nora—habló una mujer de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes acercándose a su hija y al que al parecer era su diversión del momento—. Caramelito ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estaba en la cocina ¿Sabes? —dijo sonriendo con inocencia para después acercarse a Nora y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Nora se limpió discretamente, después de todo, ya se imaginaba donde estuvo su boca.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí la que necesita explicaciones soy yo—expresó Nora mirando de reojo al pelinegro semidesnudo que estaba a su lado. Su madre rió con picardía para luego abrazar por el costado a Steve. Miró detenidamente a su madre que vestía con una fina bata de seda blanca y al parecer no llevaba nada puesto debajo.

—Pero cariño, te llamé esta mañana avisándote que no trabajaría hoy—dijo para después besar ligeramente los labios del pelinegro. Nora rodeó los ojos asqueada.

—Sí, pero también dijiste que te quedarías con tu "Amigo" no que estarían aquí—indicó la de ojos plateados. Su madre la miró con ternura para después despegarse de Steve.

—No seas aguafiestas, caramelito—dijo la pelinaranja de ojos verdes mientras apretaba juguetona la mejilla de su hija quien la miraba con frialdad—. Iba a ser así pero Steve dijo que quería conocerte.

—Así es—habló el de pelo negro y ojos cafés mientras colocaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Nora—. Quería conocer el caramelito del bomboncito—sonrió con picardía a Larissa quien le devolvió el gesto con una risita coqueta.

Nora resopló hastiada por ese comentario para rápidamente quitarse el brazo de Steve de encima.

—No me pongas tus manos encima—advirtió fríamente Nora a Steve que se echó para atrás con fingida sorpresa.

—¡Nora! —se quejó su madre haciendo un infantil puchero— ¿Qué te dije sobre ser más cordial con las visitas?

—Lo lamento—se disculpó falsamente para luego mirar a Steve—. Solo aviso dos cosas. La primera: Mi habitación es totalmente restringida. La segunda: La toallas para secarse las manos en el baño son para eso, para secarse las manos, no para secarte tus partes y dejar pelo púbico en ellas—el pelinegro se río por lo bajo mientras su madre la veía negando con la cabeza.

Nora salió de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto y guardar varias cosas en un bolso, para luego irse pero su madre la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas caramelito? —le preguntó su madre interponiéndose en su camino.

—Ayudaré a un chico a estudiar para los parciales—respondió calmadamente—. Ya te había dicho que soy tutora de alguien.

—¿En serio? —su madre la miró extrañada. De verdad ella no recordaba eso. Vaya sorpresa, pensó Nora. No era la primera vez que su madre no le ponía atención a lo que decía.

—Sí. Si me disculpas, llevo prisa—dijo ya saliendo de su casa.

—¡No vuelvas tarde, cariño! —le expresó su madre antes de que ella saliera por completo de la vivienda.

La chica se dirigía al parque sopesando lo que acababa de pasar en su casa. Muchos pensarían que era egoísta que no apoyara a su madre en iniciar una relación con otro hombre, pero ella sabía por experiencia que no durarían ni un respiro. Ni siquiera su madre se tomaba en serio estar con esos hombres, ellos eran solo una diversión.

Desde que murió su padre, no, desde antes de que muriera, su vida se vio tan cambiada que a veces se sentía como si viviera a través de los ojos de alguien más. Que aquella no era su vida, no era su realidad.

Su madre dejó de ser una mujer comprensiva y siempre atenta con ella, para convertirse en una adicta al trabajo que prefería pasar su tiempo libre con hombres que ni siquiera le despertaba algún sentimiento que con su hija.

—

—Ya estoy cansado, Nora—se quejó Castiel mientras dejaba el libro de biología en la mesa de centro. Nora miró la hora en su celular dándose cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que empezaron a estudiar.

—Podemos seguir estudiando el lunes—propuso Nora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Demonio quien estaba acostado en el sofá y con la cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Castiel miró la escena que tenía frente a él con una inevitable sonrisa.

—Tengo ganas de salir de aquí—dijo Castiel levantándose del sillón que estaba frente al sofá—. Ven Demonio—el perro dejó su comodidad entre las piernas de Nora para acercarse a su amo— ¿Te vas a quedar, desabrida? —le preguntó sonriendo burlonamente y colocándole la correa al beauceron.

—Pensé que estabas cansado—le dijo la pelinaranja alzando una ceja.

—Cansado de estudiar, pero la noche es joven y estoy aburrido. Así que ¿Vienes o qué? —la de ojos plateados se levantó metiendo sus pertenencias en el bolso.

—Creo que mejor me iré a mi casa—Castiel frunció un poco el ceño.

—Aburrida—Nora lo miró con desconcierto.

—Que quiera estar en mi casa un viernes por la noche ¿Es aburrido? —preguntó como quien pregunta lo más obvio.

—Completamente aburrido—le respondió casi riéndose de su ingenuidad.

—¿Y qué es divertido para ti? —le interrogó con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy más de acciones que de palabras, Nora—dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con Nora y Demonio tras él.

—Es extraño, pero tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te diviertes—le dijo ella mientras los tres salían del conjunto de edificios.

—Primero vamos por algo de tomar. Te invito una cerveza—le propuso sonriente para después notar como Nora negaba con la cabeza.

—No tomo alcohol. Además preferiría algo caliente, hace demasiado frio—expreso abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿Cómo no tendrás frio si siempre usas vestidos, Jude? —dijo el pelirrojo aunque en realidad la vista de sus piernas desnudas no le molestaban ni de lejos.

—Debes saber que a estas horas estoy en mi casa y no deambulando por la ciudad—le respondió temblando un poco. Castiel bufó rodeando los ojos para quitarse la chaqueta y arrojársela a Nora.

—Póntela, das pena ajena—Nora lo miró un poco desconcertada— ¡No me mires así! No es que me preocupe por ti, desabrida—dijo mirando hacia un lado.

—¿No tendrás frio tú ahora? —preguntó calmada la pelinaranja aún sin ponerse la chaqueta.

—El frio no me afecta, no tanto como a ti eso es seguro—sonrió burlonamente. A Nora casi le dio por sonreír al notar sus rápidos cambios de humor y sin protestar se colocó la chaqueta.

Los dos adolescentes y el beauceron deambularon por la ciudad haciendo todo a lo que el pelirrojo se le ocurría. Primero pararon a comprar una cerveza para Castiel y un chocolate caliente para Nora. Pasearon por las tiendas de la ciudad, donde Castiel se detuvo a ver una Flying v rojo sangre en los escaparates de una tienda de instrumentos musicales; mientras Nora se detuvo en otra tienda y miraba a través del cristal, con anhelo el libro que escribió un estudiante de marketing y psiquiatría inspirado en sus tesis para la universidad. Castiel hizo que Demonio asustara con sus ladridos a varios transeúntes y también hizo que persiguiera a un par de tipos que piropearon a Nora de forma obscena. Compraron hamburguesas, pararon a ver un grupo de chicos que estaban en una batalla de rap, incluso se sentaron a ver como Demonio congeniaba con una caniche.

Nora no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien, mucho mejor que estar en su casa soportando a su madre y al nudista de Steve "congeniar". La chica sentía aquello que muchas veces anheló volver a sentir, aunque fuera una pizca. De alguna manera, se sentía contenta, se sentía un poco más ligera, se sentía un poco feliz.

—

Nora miró la hora en su móvil dándose cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para que fuera sábado. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que hizo justo lo contrario de lo que su madre le pidió: No regresar tarde.

—¡Oye, desabrida! —le llamó Castiel subiendo unos achatados escalones en el parque. Nora despegó la mirada del celular para mirarlo a él— ¡No tenemos toda la noche! —dijo refiriéndose al paso lento de Nora hasta la cima de aquellos escalones.

La pelinaranja subió la larga y no tan improvisada escalera de aquel parque que limitaba con los bosques. Las escalinatas estaban en los confines del parque y parecían que no tenían fin, provocando que Nora subiera cada vez a paso más lento tras el pelirrojo y el beauceron que parecían no cansarse. Cuando por fin llegó a la cima se quedó absorta por completo al notar la enormidad del mirador. Se acercó a Castiel y Demonio que la esperaban junto a las cercas que evitaban un accidente lamentable.

Nora no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente. La ciudad completamente oscurecida por la noche e iluminada por las luces artificiales de los rascacielos, coches que transitaban a altas velocidades, y demás edificios. Pero el espectáculo de luces no era lo único que impresionaba, sino también las playas que rodeaban la ciudad por el Este y los bosques que limitaban en el Oeste. Ver armonizarse la ciudad y la naturaleza era un espectáculo que dejaba asombrado a cualquiera y lo abstraía por completo de sus problemas, como si aquella inmensidad los hiciera insignificantes.

—Ya veo que hasta a ti te impresiona—murmuró divertido el de ojos grises, mirando como Nora se quedaba impresionada por el panorama.

—Todo se ve tan pequeño pero solo hace ver más inmenso el paisaje—musitó con voz suave—.Tan inmenso como si estuviera cercano—la de ojos plateados alzó hacia el frente su mano como si pudiera tocar lo que veía—, como si estuviera al alcance de la mano—susurró con algo de ensoñación en su voz. Castiel se quedó pasmado mirando a Nora siendo tan diferente de cómo es siempre. La chica al lado de él parecía cálida y soñadora, nada que ver con la fría y realista Nora Jude que él conocía. Sonrió un poco para luego, sin pensarlo, alzar su mano de la misma manera que Nora y fingir que tocaba el panorama. Miró la mano de ella junto a la de él y sintió unas increíbles ganas de tocarla, de rozar aunque fuera un segundo la piel de su mano y volver a sentir aquella sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como aquel día en que el gato de ella le araño la mano y ella inspeccionó su mano con las puntas de sus dedos rozando su palma. Se sentía estúpido al pensar tantas incoherencias, pero no lograba censurarse a sí mismo.

Antes de que siquiera él se diera cuenta, Nora quitó su mano al notar que la de él estaba a su lado. La pelinaranja miró con curiosidad a Castiel quien se había acercado más a ella sin darse cuenta. Castiel dejó de suspender su mano para después mirar esos ojos plateados que, aunque nunca lo haya admitido y tal vez nunca lo admitiría, le atraían como ningunos otros.

Otra vez aquella mirada intensa de él. Nora se sentía tan absorbida por los ojos grises de Castiel, que ni siquiera pensó en tranquilizar su corazón estremecido.

El pelirrojo sin pensar se acercaba poco a poco a Nora, quien lo miraba embelesada y algo temerosa por sentirlo tan cercano. Ella se echó un poco para atrás, pero de nada sirvió pues Castiel acabó con la poca distancia que los separaba. Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración, tan cerca que podía percibir la calidez que de él desprendía.

Castiel fue acortando aún más aquella escasa distancia, acercando su rostro al de ella que permanecía igual de inmutable que siempre, sintiéndose atraído hacia aquella parte de color rojizo y a la vez carnosa. Intentó rozar sus labios pero dio un salto que casi le cuesta la vida al escuchar el tono de un celular, el de ella.

Nora contestó rápidamente el celular tratando de ignorar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—¿Sí? —ni siquiera vio el nombre de quien la llamaba.

—¡Caramelito! —Rodeó los ojos al escuchar la voz melosa de su madre del otro lado—¿Dónde estás? Te dije que te quería aquí temprano—le reprochó con voz ñoña.

—Estoy en el parque—le dijo la verdad a medias, ya que aunque estaban en un parque, ese no era el que estaba cerca de su hogar.

—¡Que alivio!—su madre soltó el aire evidentemente preocupada. Nora a veces no la entendía. Larissa parecía preocuparse por ella, pero a la vez la dejaba tanto tiempo desatendida que parecía no importarle— ¿Puedes venir a la casa ya? Steve y yo vamos de salida—Nora suspiró entendiéndolo todo.

—¿Vas a salir con ese tipejo a estas horas? —le recriminó con frialdad, susurrando para que su acompañante no escuchara.

—Bueno, tú estás afuera a estas horas cuando bien podría castigarte por desobedecerme—le respondió con un tono acusador.

—Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda—murmuró la pelinaranja volviendo por completo a la realidad.

—Me alegra escucharlo, caramelito—volvió con su tono de voz meloso—, porque Steve y yo ya estamos saliendo—Nora ni siquiera se impresionó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Misma situación, idiota diferente.

—Entiendo—murmuró con voz vacía. Su madre se despidió de ella rogándole que estuviera lo más rápido posible en casa para luego colgar risueña.

Castiel miró a la chica que estaba a su lado, quien veía hacia el frente con la mirada ensombrecida, aquella mirada que hace unos momentos resplandecía. En esos momentos sus ojos estaban vacios y más inexpresivos que nunca, como si ella viajara a una época de la cual no quisiera acordarse pero inevitablemente siempre estaba en su mente.

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Mientras Nora veía el panorama sin mirarlo en realidad, Castiel la miraba a ella, que hace unos momentos estaba asombrada y ensoñadora, pero en esos instantes parecía haberse vuelto un ser frío y distante.

—Nunca pensé decir esto—dijo la de ojos plateados con la voz inexpresiva por completo—, pero te agradezco que hayas intentado hacerme olvidar lo que no puede ser olvidado—Castiel la observó asombrado. La chica desde un principio supo sus intenciones—. Me la pasé bien esta noche, Castiel—oírla decir eso con aquella voz fría y esa mirada vacía le provocaban un extraño malestar al pelirrojo.

—Siempre lo supiste—lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Lo sospeché y mientras más pasaba la noche, más lo confirmaba—la chica cerró sus ojos como aquella vez en el sótano, justo antes de hablarle de los sueños que quería cumplir.

—No te entiendo, Nora—murmuró el de ojos grises con confusión—. No entiendo porque te empeñas en ser tan misteriosa. No sé ni de lejos lo que es perder a un padre—miró la reacción de ella, pero Nora permanecía impasible mientras lo escuchaba atentamente—, pero no sería mejor recordarlo con cariño que actuar como si nunca existió—la chica exhaló largamente sin mirarlo—; no sería mejor apoyar a tu madre en su nueva relación que tratarla con la punta del pie por intentar avanzar.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas—le respondió con la misma inexpresividad—. No sé cómo te dejé saber de más—Castiel la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues mejor no me hubieras dicho nada—le espetó empezando a enfadarse. Nora lo miró con algo de atención en aquellos ojos impasibles—. Si no querías que supiera aunque fuera un poco sobre ti ¿Por qué me invitabas a tu casa? Hubiera tenido más sentido ir a la mía y así no me hubiera quedado con dudas sobre ti—se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que ocultara ella? ¿Por qué le tenía que importar?

—Supuse que como no te sentías interesado en nada relativo a mí no me preguntarías—respondió sin titubear—. Pero también fue como aquella vez en el sótano—Castiel la miró con desconcierto—, cuando estábamos hablando sobre tu sueño de ser músico y yo no pude evitar hablarte de los míos—el pelirrojo recordó aquel momento—. Me sentí…—a Nora le costaba encontrar la palabra correcta— Me sentí a pesar de todo… En confianza contigo—lo dijo para después arrepentirse. Esas palabras demasiado abarcaban como para decirlas tan fácilmente, sin embargo parecían haber tenido el efecto correcto en Castiel, que la miraba sorprendido y algo, o quizás demasiado, conmovido.

Castiel intentó aclarar su mente. Hace un mes se había prometido no conmoverse por nada de lo que Nora hiciera o dijera, sin embargo ahí estaba, en aquel mirador después de una salida improvisada para hacerla sentir mejor, y a la vez sintiéndose apiadado por ella.

Nora volvió a mirar hacia el frente para después cerrar sus ojos, evocando un triste recuerdo.

—Mi padre y mi madre solían ser una pareja modelo—empezó a decir Nora captando por completo la atención de Castiel—. Solíamos ser una familia pequeña pero feliz y casi perfecta. Un día mi madre nos dio a mi papá y a mí la buena noticia de que habría un nuevo integrante en la familia—a Castiel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que lo que estaba escuchando era algo que ella tal vez no le había dicho a nadie más—. Quedó embarazada—sonrió con tristeza—. Todo iba bien en nuestra familia. El bebé crecía sano y fuerte, mi padre trabajaba como demente pero a él no le importaba, pues a llegar a casa y vernos a mí, a mi mamá y a su niño que aunque aún no nacía, amaba con locura, se le iba cualquier rastro de cansancio—el pelirrojo no sabía si dejarla continuar. Por un lado quería saber pero por el otro sentía que se arrepentiría si seguía escuchándola—. Pero no hay felicidad completa, Castiel—su voz se tornó aún más sombría—. La compañía en la que trabajaba mi padre estaba en asuntos ilícitos—el pelirrojo la miró desconcertado sin entender por donde iba la cosa realmente—. Los agentes descubrieron aquello y todo se fue en picada. Mi padre quedó sin empleo y no solo eso, sino que no podía conseguir otro debido a la mala fama que había dejado la otra compañía. Además que tener a los oficiales pisándole los talones para saber si él fue una simple victima de los hechos o un afiliado con aquellos tipos, no hacían las cosas más fáciles—Castiel no se hubiera imaginado algo ni remotamente parecido de lo que Nora le contaba—. Mi padre pasó de ser un hombre feliz y satisfecho con su vida, a ser un hombre volcado a la depresión—la voz de ella se quebró por un segundo provocando que Castiel quisiera detenerla de su relato. Lo último que quería era ponerla en aquella situación tan dolorosa—. Por otro lado mi madre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con no poder trabajar, ya que había dejado su trabajo al segundo mes de embarazo. Así que quiso lanzarse a negociar nuevamente. Para ella le era aberrante el no poder aportar nada más que gastos por lo de su embarazo. Mi papá por supuesto se negó. Él no era un irresponsable para dejar que su esposa embarazada se esforzara de más y se lo prohibió varias veces—Nora suspiró de forma pesada—. Ahí comenzaron las peleas entre ellos dos. Día y noche era la misma discusión. Hasta que un día mi madre dejó de lado lo que él le advertía y se fue con su amiga a negociar unos cosméticos—la pelinaranja bajó la mirada sintiéndose cada vez más afligida.

—Nora, ya no sigas—le paró el pelirrojo pudiendo casi palpar esa aura sombría que la envolvía. Castiel no podía seguir escuchando aquello sabiendo que ella se resquebrajaba más con cada palabra.

—Entiendo—susurró cabizbaja la pelinaranja. A pesar de detenerse de su narración los recuerdos aún pasaban como una secuencia por su mente.

—

Nora salía de la escuela con un mal presentimiento que solo se incrementó cuando notó un auto que llegaba a toda velocidad frente a la escuela. Era el auto de su padre.

—¡Nora, sube! —le rogó su padre con lagrimas en los ojos. La niña de once años corrió sin dudarlo y entró en el auto.

Daniel Jude conducía a alta velocidad, sin recordar que atrás estaba su hija. Las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de los ojos plateados del hombre le impedían ver claramente el camino, haciendo que casi causara uno que otro accidente. Nora tenía miedo pero no lo demostraba como tal.

Contra todo pronóstico, Daniel y su hija llegaron al Hospital y entraron al área de emergencia donde al dar varios datos, él pudo ir a ver a su esposa, a su hermosa Larissa que al fin desobedeció todas su advertencias y se fue a negociar con una amiga, y que por hacer un esfuerzo de más, terminó desangrándose.

Nora se quedó a esperar en el pasillo algún indicio de que su padre saldría más tranquilo de aquel cuarto, de que su madre saldría sana y salva, pero conforme pasaban los minutos más nerviosa se sentía. La niña pensaba que había caído en un tipo de espacio donde el tiempo no avanzaba, donde crecía la angustia, hasta que Maya, una amiga de su madre que vivía en una ciudad vecina, se acercó a ella.

—Hola Nora—le saludó bajito con una sonrisa triste.

—Hola—respondió la pelinaranja con un mal presentimiento, peor que el que había experimentado en la escuela antes de que su padre llegara.

—Tu mami te quiere ver— la mujer de piel trigueña le extendió su mano. Nora la tomó y ambas avanzaron hacia la habitación donde estaban su padre y su madre.

Al entrar lo primero que vislumbró fue el vientre de su madre mucho más bajo de cómo lo tenía esa mañana. Después a su padre sentado en una silla de la esquina con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Caramelito—la voz de su madre la llamó. Nora la miró detenidamente, notando su rostro muy pálido, sus labios agrietados y sus ojos rojizos y húmedos por las lágrimas—. Ven, acércate—su voz se escuchaba rota. Nora se acercó y apretó la mano que su madre le extendió—. Caramelito, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy triste—Nora ya lo sabía, ella no era ninguna tonta, pero escucharlo de su madre era de por sí doloroso—. Tu hermanito… Falleció—el rostro de Nora permanecía impasible pero aquello contrastaba con la silenciosa lagrima que bajó por su mejilla. Larissa secó esa lágrima sintiéndose miserable. Por su culpa, por no hacerle caso a su esposo, había perdido a su pequeño; había hecho que su esposo la mirara de aquella manera tan dolida y resentida, y había hecho que su Nora llorara.

Después de aquella terrible experiencia, la casa de los Jude se había envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. Sus padres no se dirigían la palabra consumiéndose en el dolor de perder a su hijo. Nora que siempre había sido callada odiaba aquel silencio, odiaba sentirse aún más sola, odiaba tener que hacerse la fuerte y no poder llorar todo el día, odiaba que su familia fuera de mal en peor. Hasta que un día todo el silencio se quebró y dio paso a discusiones, objetos rotos, gritos y groserías. Sus padres volvieron a discutir pero aquellas discusiones eran más fuertes. Él la culpaba a ella de la pérdida de su hijo, ella lo culpaba a él de no haber trabajado en una compañía decente. El la ofendía con todos los insultos que conocía, ella se aprovechaba de ser mujer y arremetía contra él violentamente. Múltiples objetos volaban hasta chocar contra las paredes, bebidas alcohólicas derramadas por el suelo cubriendo de un olor insoportable ese lugar, que alguna vez Nora consideró su hogar.

La niña de ojos plateados y pelo naranja se había vuelto más callada de lo usual, y actuaba como si no escuchara sus discusiones, como si no escuchara cuando él llamaba a su madre "Zorra maldita", como si no viera a su madre abofetear a su padre una y otra vez. Solo se encerraba en su cuarto sabiendo que todo se caía a pedazos y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor una noche.

Nora se encontraba en su cama fingiendo estar profundamente dormida, escuchando a sus padres discutir como todos los días y noches, cuando de pronto escuchó la usual bofetada que Larissa le propinaba a Daniel, pero lo que siguió después de eso dejó a la niña de ojos plateados fría. Varios golpes fuertes contra la pared mezclados con los gritos de su madre. Los golpes contra la pared se dejaron de escuchar justo cuando los gritos de su madre cesaron.

El corazón de Nora latía frenético de miedo a la par que escuchaba los familiares pasos de su padre acercarse hasta su habitación y abrir la puerta.

—Nora—susurró su padre con un tono infrecuente, como de pánico—. Despierta, caramelito—Nora fingió despertarse para mirar los ojos plateados de Daniel que transmitían ansiedad y terror—. Tenemos que irnos, cariño—el papá la ayudó a levantarse para hacerla correr escaleras abajo con rapidez.

—Papá ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá? —preguntó la pelinaranja con temor.

—Yo no le hice nada, Nora—le sonrió intentando parecer dulce, pero aquella mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa sumando al repugnante olor al alcohol que no dejaba de consumir de día y noche, sólo logró aterrar más a Nora.

Daniel tomó las llaves del coche y corrió con su hija hasta el automóvil. Sentó a Nora en el asiento de copiloto y entró en el asiento del piloto.

—¡No te lleves a Nora, maldito! —Nora sintió alivio a escuchar la voz de su madre ya que esperaba que estuviera muerta, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho al notar la cara ensangrentada de su madre aparecer en el umbral de la puerta— ¡Llamaré a la policía, cobarde! —gritó Larissa sosteniéndose como podía. Los golpes la habían dejado completamente desorientada.

El hombre de pelo castaño aceleró el coche temblando de enojo y de miedo. No iría a la cárcel, no dejaría a su hija con aquella loca que alguna vez amó. Él y su niña se irían lejos, a un lugar donde pudieran empezar desde cero, sin dolor, sin discusiones, sin rencores.

Nora tiritaba del frio y de miedo, pues su padre conducía como un loco de atar y ni siquiera llevaban los cinturones puestos. La carretera estaba desierta y de un aspecto lúgubre, como el escenario perfecto de una historia de terror.

—Papá, regresemos. Mamá estaba desangrándose—hablaba Nora intentando que su padre entrara en razón pero él la ignoraba—. Papá, mamá podría morirse—Daniel Jude solo veía la carretera e ignoraba las suplicas de Nora. El castaño aceleró más el auto, preso del dolor, de la ira y la locura— ¡Papá, me das miedo! ¡Regresemos! —gritó aterrorizada casi al borde del llanto.

—¡Ya cállate, Nora! —lo siguiente fue lo inevitable. Su padre al gritarle perdió el enfoque de la carretera y el auto dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta impactar contra el muro que rodeaba un terreno arenoso.

—

Nora recordaba como todo se volvió negro de repente. Despertó casi una semana después en una habitación de hospital. Su padre murió al instante según le contaron. Culpabilidad, vacío, dolor, soledad; todas aquellas sensaciones amargas se adueñaron del alma de Nora. No lloraba, no hablaba, no comía, solo veía hacia el frente aún con todas las suplicas de su madre porque dijera una mísera palabra, pero la únicas que pronunció fueron:"Quiero ir a la tumba de mi padre".

La pelinaranja sentía como aquel vacío se incrementaba. Titiritaba de frío a pesar de tener la chaqueta de Castiel puesta.

Recordó que su madre la iba a llevar a ver la tumba de su padre el domingo, pero al llegar a la puerta para irse al cementerio todo volvió a ponerse negro para despertar el miércoles con una intensa fiebre ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, pero después de aquello su madre no le permitió el ir a visitar a su padre, incluso se mudaron de Belle Ville, el lugar donde Nora nació y creció, para irse a vivir a la ciudad continúa con su amiga Maya.

Nora no entendía a su madre, no entendía el porqué de la mudanza tan repentina, no entendía porque sentía como si olvidara fragmentos muy importantes.

El tiempo pasaba y Nora no hablaba, su madre empezó a trabajar junto a Maya y conoció a varios hombres. Hombres jóvenes, hombres maduros, hombres de todas las etnias pasaban por la casa que su madre y Maya compartían, mientras Nora se sentía cada vez más ignorada por su madre, se creía reemplazada por aquellos tipejos.

Iba a aquella escuela y todos la señalaban de rara por no decir ni una palabra, pero poco le importaba a ella, ya tenía suficiente preocupaciones como para que le importasen ellos que de seguro no experimentaban ni una pizca de su dolor.

Castiel observaba pasmado como Nora se perdía entre sus amargos recuerdos. Los ojos de ella no tenían ni una chispa de emoción, se veían vacíos, fríos, sin alma. Él no quería verla así, tan distante con aquel dolor desgarrándola por dentro, con ese vacío creciendo más y más en su pecho.

Nora se sobresaltó al sentir una firme mano sobre su hombro. La de ojos plateados observó el panorama que tenía frente a ella, dándose cuenta que tenía diecisiete y estaba en el mirador con Castiel.

La mano de Castiel se sentía cálida sobre el cuero de la chaqueta. Nora lo volteó a ver a los ojos sintiendo como una ligera descarga de energía la recorría por completo. Sus ojos la veían con una preocupación que nunca imaginó ver en aquellos ojos grises que siempre brillaban con arrogancia y prepotencia.

—Lo lamento—le habló el pelirrojo con sinceridad. Nora se sorprendió un poco—. Lamento el haberte hecho recordar todo eso, Nora—la chica lo seguía viendo con curiosidad, como si aún no creyera del todo lo que presenciaba ni lo que escuchaba.

—Yo también, Castiel—le respondió tranquila cuando por dentro sentía desfallecer por tenerlo tan cerca, por sentir su mano sobre su hombro, por mirar sus ojos.

—Quiero pedirte algo—le habló Castiel intentando sonar divertido. Nora asintió para escucharlo— ¿Algún consejo para los parciales? —le sonrió desviando el tema. Nora intentó sonreír pero solo salió una mueca para después voltear a ver el paisaje.

—Aleja el cabello de tu cara—Castiel la miró sin entender—. Si tienes el cabello alrededor del rostro como siempre, comenzarás a sentir calor e interpretarás el calor como señal de nerviosismo, lo cual te hará olvidar todo lo que hemos estudiado—Castiel rió por lo bajo.

—¿Debo amarrarme el pelo, entonces? —Nora asintió. El pelirrojo la miró con cuidado, estudiando su rostro, sus ojos, su pelo y su boca, y recordó lo que hace unos minutos atrás estuvo a punto de hacer. Desde mucho antes de que empezaran a llevarse mejor, su corazón se aceleraba por cualquier gesto que hiciera ella, pero en esos momentos ella no hacía nada, solo miraba el horizonte y aún así él sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuerte y rápido contra su pecho, como su respiración se agitaba.

—Creo que debo irme, Castiel—sacó de su ensoñación al ya nombrado—. Ya son las una y debía estar ayer en mi casa.

—Me sorprende que no te quejaras del tiempo sino hasta ahora—le habló él con una sonrisa socarrona—. Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que sales a estas horas, desabrida—Nora chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero esa era historia para otro día.

—¿Nos vamos o qué? —le inquirió sin muchas ganas de hablar. Castiel se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había tocado otro tema inoportuno para ella. El pelirrojo suspiró sopesando que Nora ocultaba más de lo que él podría sospechar o imaginar.

—Está bien—contestó haciendo que Demonio empezara a caminar.

Los tres bajaron las escalinatas para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

**Ah, cuando crees que ya sabes todo sobre Nora, esta nos salta con más misterios u.u Nuestra chica de hielo ha sufrido mucho y por lo visto más de lo que nos podemos imaginar :/ Su padre a pesar de que cayó en el vicio del alcohol y no se comportó muy bien al final, después de todo él si la quería mucho y sus últimos momentos de vida junto a su hija fueron muy malos :( Su madre es una persona cariñosa y divertida, pero algo no está bien, porque a pesar de que quiere a Nora solo pasa un tiempo corto con ella y resulta que en ese tiempo prefiere estar con un tipo semi desnudo :p **

**Triste y algo tétrico esta parte del pasado de Nora, porque fue solo una parte, aún quedan muchas incógnitas sobre nuestra pelinaranja. Nora tiene lagunas mentales y eso no depara nada bueno :/**

**Por otro lado, Castiel se redimió por la oleada de preguntas del capitulo anterior y se comportó muy lindo a su manera con ella. En el fondo es dulce este pelirrojo tsundere :3 **

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo de esta semana, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si por casualidad este capitulo les puso algo triste, no se preocupen, que el próximo capitulo promete algo interesante :3 No dejen de comentar mis amores :* **


	10. Sacarte de mi mente

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Love You: Que bueno que te gustara ^^ Es gracioso porque se supone que Cassy debería ser el del lado oscuro y resultó un tierno xD Aunque él también tiene sus demonios en esta historia ;)_

* * *

El pelirrojo caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos de Sweet Amoris, ignorando las miradas de todos los alumnos, aunque no iba a negar que las miradas coquetas de las chicas no le molestaban en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién diría que detrás de todo ese pelambre había un rostro atractivo? —Castiel escuchó como Kim fingía susurrar lo que acababa de decir. Bufó divertido. Solo se hacía una cola de caballo y todas las mujeres ya querían quietarle la ropa. A veces no entendía al género femenino.

—Sí, creo que se ve bien, digo, no está mal—Dijo Violeta sonrojándose y tartamudeando. Castiel sonrió con sorna y las miró a ambas haciendo que Kim le regresara la misma sonrisa y que Violeta se sonrojara aún más.

—¿Se les perdió algo? —interrogó sonando cortante quitándole cualquier rastro de encanto. Kim rodeó los ojos fastidiada y Violeta suspiró desilusionada para luego irse las dos por su camino.

Castiel siguió su camino con su ego creciendo mientras se acercaba a su casillero. Abrió el casillero para sacar su cuaderno de matemáticas, el cual torpemente dejó sin recordar que sería el segundo examen del día. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como Melody cargaba una montaña de libros dirigiéndose a la sala de delegados. La chica dio un mal paso y casi cae al suelo junto con todos los libros, pero fue salvada por la mano tosca de Castiel.

—Lo siento—se detuvo por completo al ver el rostro de Castiel. Las mejillas de Melody se tintaron rápidamente de rojo—Yo, este, iba a…

—No deberías cargar tantos libros, preciosa—le susurró Castiel con voz seductora haciendo que Melody abriera de más los ojos y la boca. El pelirrojo se rio por lo bajo. De haber sabido que podría controlar a las mujeres con solo apartar el pelo de su rostro, lo hubiera hecho hace años.

—Melody ¿Estás bien? —Apareció Nathaniel atrás de ella con el doble de libros. Nathaniel se paró en seco al ver a Castiel. Al principio no lo reconoció pero las ropas negras y el pelo rojo delataron su identidad. Nathaniel hizo una mueca entre extrañeza y repulsión.

—Sí, estoy bien—murmuró Melody a la par que recogía algunos libros que se cayeron al suelo. Miró a Castiel con las mejillas aún rojas—. Este, gracias—dijo para después irse junto a Nathaniel a la sala de delegados.

El de ojos grises seguía sonriendo burlonamente hasta que distinguió una larga cabellera anaranjada cerca de las escaleras. Se mordió el labio aún sonriente, especulando cómo reaccionaría Nora al ver su apuesto rostro. Con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia la pelinaranja que ordenaba su casillero.

—Buenos días, desabrida—le saludó con voz provocativa y con una sonrisa mordaz. Nora se giró a ver a quien la saludó y se encontró con Castiel. Nora abrió un poco los ojos mirando detenidamente el rostro de él: Rostro perfectamente proporcionado, cejas espesas y perfiladas, mirada felina y penetrante, y labios levemente fibrosos. Era un rostro condenadamente apuesto.

Nora, sin darse cuenta, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para luego fijar toda su atención en su casillero.

—Buenos días, Castiel—le devolvió el saludo sin verse ni escucharse inmutada. Castiel resopló decepcionado, esperaba una reacción más explícita.

—Que aburrida—masculló el pelirrojo pegando su espalda a los demás casilleros. Nora lo miró sin entender.

—¿Quieres repasar antes del examen de biología? —le propuso la de ojos plateados a Castiel.

—Sí, ya qué—volvió a mascullar. Nora lo volvió a mirar con curiosidad y empezando a entender. La pelinaranja sonrió un poco y miró a Castiel.

—¿Sabes? —llamó la atención del pelirrojo— No te ves mal con el pelo recogido. Deberías usarlo más a menudo —Castiel le miró asombrado de que le haya hecho aquel cumplido.

—Sabía que no te resistirías—expresó Castiel egocéntricamente. Nora rodeó los ojos sacando un par de libros de biología y empezando a caminar hacia el pie de la escalera donde se sentó.

Castiel la siguió y se sentó a su lado para repasar antes del examen parcial. Nora le hacía varias preguntas a Castiel sobre todo lo que abarcaba biología y este le respondía correctamente. Ambos estaban en armonía hasta que escucharon el sonido que hacen los zapatos de tacón alto. Miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con Amber y sus amigas que observaban a Castiel con la boca abierta.

Amber sonrió coqueta y en un rápido movimiento quitó a Nora de su puesto para colocarse ella misma al lado de Castiel.

—Hola Castiel—le sonrió con dulzura para después tocar el hombro de él—. Nunca te había visto con el pelo recogido—acarició la nuca de él, rozándole un poco el cabello—. Te queda muy bien—se mordió el labio juguetona y mirando los ojos grises de Castiel que la miraban con aversión.

—Disculpa—habló Nora tranquilamente—, pero Castiel y yo estábamos repasando y sería un gran gesto de tu parte el que nos dejaras a solas—Amber miró a Nora con fastidio.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas tragar tus libros a otra parte, Nora la desabrida? —le espetó ponzoñosamente a la vez que se acercaba más al pelirrojo.

—Ya para, Amber—dijo Castiel quitándosela de encima causando que la rubia lo viera estupefacta.

—Castiel, ya estoy enterada de que esta—miró con desprecio a Nora—, es tu tutora, pero eso no quiere decir que debes estar todo el rato con ella—Castiel empezaba a enojarse—. Se te podría pegar lo insípido y sin gracia —Amber y sus amigas rieron. El pelirrojo la miró iracundo.

—Pues será mejor que me aleje de ti para que no se me pegue lo presumido y estúpido—los ojos de Amber se abrieron de más ¿Desde cuándo él defendía a aquella frívola?

—Castiel—Nora captó la atención de las cuatro personas—. El examen será dentro de unos minutos—los cuatro la miraron estupefactos sin entender que tenía que ver el examen con la conversación que se daba en esos momentos—. No deberías perder tu tiempo con…— miró a Amber con repulsión— Esta—Castiel sonrió emprendiendo el camino junto a Nora, dejando a Amber dolida y enojada. Nora la desabrida no sabía con quien se metía, pensó Amber.

Nora se mantenía serena y calmada, pero las ganas de hacerle ver su suerte a Amber eran inmensas. Esa niñita hueca y presumida se creía mejor que ella. La primera vez que la vio, Amber estaba caminando por los pasillos con Li y Charlotte, sus inseparables amigas, la tipa se le acercó con amenaza a querer quitarle el dinero de su almuerzo. Nora la miró con tal frialdad que estas se sintieron vacilar entre sí quitarle su dinero o seguir su camino. Inevitablemente, la rubia quiso hacerle notar a la pelinaranja quien mandaba en aquel instituto, ofendiéndola por su forma de vestir y por no contestar a ningunas de sus ofensas, como si Nora fuera una cobarde. Sin embargo, Nora supo ponerla en su lugar haciéndola quedar como la niñata presumida, hueca y petulante que era.

Después de aquella confrontación, Amber se había dado a la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible a Nora en el instituto, pero Nora siempre supo mantenerse firme y nunca se desmoronó en lágrimas de humillación como tanto quería la rubia.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —interrogó Castiel a la pelinaranja sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nora notó como la maestra de biología se acercaba al salón de clases.

—Será mejor que vayan entrando, chicos—les habló la maestra sosteniendo una carpeta llena de papeles, los exámenes—. El examen va a empezar—dijo para luego entrar al salón de clases.

—Demonios, estos profesores no te dan un respiro—murmuró Castiel con fastidio aunque en realidad ocultaba su nerviosismo. Si bien eran los parciales, muy bien sabía que tenía que sacar una nota excelente o la Directora lo terminaría sacando del instituto, y por ende, se quedaría sin compensación económica por la orden del juez.

No se dio cuenta de que su nerviosismo era demasiado obvio, hasta que se sobresaltó al sentir una suave mano sobre la suya que sostenían unos libros de biología.

—No debes de preocuparte, Castiel—le habló con voz tranquila la pelinaranja.

Castiel ni siquiera hizo caso a lo que ella le había dicho, solo se concentraba en aquel tacto suave y frío sobre su mano. Parecía que el aire a su alrededor no era suficiente. Aquel gesto le había robado el aliento, había precipitado su corazón a golpear contra su pecho con fuerza.

Nora se veía sosegada cuando la realidad era que se sentía desfallecer al sentir su mano cálida y áspera bajo la suya. No entendía el porqué había hecho aquel movimiento, pero una parte muy escondida de ella no se arrepentía.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, estudiando con detenimiento las intenciones del otro, intentando saber lo que el otro pensaba o lo que el otro sentía.

Castiel se fue acercando más y más hacia el rostro de Nora, tal y como había hecho aquella noche en el mirador, sintiéndose fuertemente atraído hacia su boca.

—Lamento interrumpirlos—se disculpó Lysandro haciendo que Castiel se separa rápidamente de Nora—, pero la maestra Lombard me mandó a buscarlos. El examen está por empezar—Nora caminó hacia el salón sin siquiera mirar a Castiel.

El pelirrojo resopló con fastidio. Otra vez la había intentado besar y otra vez los interrumpía. Castiel no sabía que era peor, si el haber querido besarla sin razón aparente, o que los hayan interrumpido nuevamente.

—Deberías optar por un lugar más discreto para la próxima vez—dijo el albino. Castiel lo miró confundido—, así nadie los podrá interrumpir—Castiel se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Últimamente hablas muchas estupideces, Lysandro—dijo a la par que entraba al salón de clases. Pasó por el lado de Nora quien le respondía algunas dudas a Alexy y se sentó en su habitual silla al final del salón de clases.

—Muy bien, chicos—llamó la atención la maestra Lombard—. Solo quiero ver un lápiz sobre su escritorio—decía mientras pasaba los exámenes a los que estaban al frente para que ellos los pasaran a los de atrás sucesivamente—. Y no se quieran pasar de listos. Todos los exámenes son diferentes—la mayoría se quejó provocando que la mujer de pelos cobrizos sonriera con superioridad—.Si ya todos tienen su examen pueden empezar—Todos los alumnos empezaron a completar, bueno, algunos solo suspiraban dándose cuenta de que no lo lograrían pasar, sin embargo Castiel no fue uno de ellos. Lo que antes para él parecía un examen escrito en chino, incluso en lenguaje de otro planeta, cobraba sentido en esos momentos. Conocía todo lo que leía, sabía casi todas las respuestas.

—

Después del examen las clases se retomaron y dieron más tarde paso al receso. Castiel se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia Nora pero esta estaba acompañada de los delegados. El pelirrojo se paró cerca de ellos mirando la escena frente a él. Los tres armonizaban tan bien entre sí, vestidos con pulcritud y hablando con educación. Ella se veía bien al lado de un tipo como el delegado, no de un tipo como él, pensó amargamente el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué nos miras? —le inquirió Nathaniel a Castiel que se encontraba a menos de un metro observando al trío.

—Solo vine a pedirle a Nora que me ayude a repasar matemáticas—dijo con voz tranquila.

—Pues tendrás que pedir ayuda a otra persona—le sonrió con fingida amabilidad el rubio. Castiel lo miró seriamente sin entender—. Nora estudiará con nosotros—se señaló a él mismo y Melody.

—Nathaniel, sabes que soy su tutora—habló Nora con voz sosegada—. Si él quiere repasar tengo que ayudarle—Nathaniel frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Todo este tiempo has estado ayudándole a estudiar—empezó a decir colocándose frente a Nora—. No debería ya saber estudiar él solo ¿O acaso es tan tonto?—Castiel gruñó por lo bajo. Ese idiota sabía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Entonces, tú que eres tan inteligente no deberías tener problema en estudiar solo—le respondió Castiel empezando a enojarse— ¿O acaso eres tan tonto para no hacerlo tú solo?

—No voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo—habló Nathaniel hastiado y recogiendo sus pertenencias—. Tú decides Nora ¿O vienes con nosotros o te vas con él? —Nora abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por la actitud de Nathaniel. No sabía que responder. Por un lado estaban ellos que eran como sus "amigos" y por el otro lado a él a quien le tenía aprecio.

—Podemos estudiar todos juntos—propuso Nora notando como Castiel y Nathaniel bufaban molestos al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos chicos—empezó a decir Melody—. Mientras más seamos mejor entenderemos las matemáticas.

—Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a estudiar con este—dijo el rubio recordando como Nora y Castiel se miraron en aquella mesa, como si se atrajeran o se gustaran. De solo pensar que volviera a ocurrir aquella escena frente a sus ojos se le revolvía el estómago.

—En eso te doy la razón, delegado—habló Castiel recordando como Nora y Nathaniel se tocaron con tanta confianza y como él se sonrojaba ante el tacto de ella. De solo pensar que el delegado volviera a tocar a Nora le producía dolor de cabeza.

—Por favor, no hay razón para ser tan hostiles—los dos chicos miraron a Melody con fastidio.

—Melody tiene razón —le secundó Nora.

—¿Sabes qué? —espetó el de ojos dorados ya cansado de aquel drama— Si no quieres estudiar con Melody y conmigo, y en cambio prefieres ayudar a este—señaló a Castiel que lo miraba iracundo—, no seré quien te lo impida—Nora lo miró sin ocultar su asombro. Nathaniel había cambiado tanto.

—Nathaniel, por favor... —empezó a hablar Melody pero se detuvo al notar como Nathaniel salía del salón de clases— Lo siento, Nora—se disculpó y se fue tras el delegado.

Nora y Castiel se quedaron a solas con el silencio llenando más y más el salón de clases.

—Si no quieres ayudarme no te obligaré—dijo Castiel con voz franca que tapaba el disgusto que sentía.

—Quiero ayudarte, Castiel—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, es solo que…—Nora se censuró a sí misma. A ella no debería de importarle cómo reaccionará Nathaniel. Las personas van y vienen y los amigos en realidad no existen, pensó Nora recordando algo que hace mucho no recordaba y que le roía de rabia y dolor por dentro.

Castiel la miró fijamente. Otra vez la mirada de ella se ensombrecía pero era una mirada diferente, no como si hubiera culpabilidad y vacio, sino más bien resentimiento ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Nora? Se preguntaba él.

—Está bien—dijo el pelirrojo captando la atención de Nora— ¿Quieres estudiar aquí o en el patio?

—En el patio suena bien—murmuró sacando a aquellas personas de su mente, ya que ellas no valían la pena. Solo una valió la pena y ella…

—Vamos entonces—Ambos salieron del salón de clases y se dirigieron al patio en donde se sentaron en el banco que siempre usaban para las tutorías.

Nora le enseñaba todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas a Castiel, pero una parte de ella estaba en otra parte. Detestaba recordar el pasado, no le gustaba volver a evocar el dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía con la muerte de su padre, y no soportaba recordar a aquellas personas que pensaba eran sus amigos. Tristeza y rabia impregnaban su alma desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella siempre pudo mantenerse calmada y serena, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, desde que Castiel la bombardeó con preguntas el viernes, aquel pasado que la hacía sentir sola, triste y miserable volvía a ella con fuerza.

—Monomio es una expresión algebraica en la que se utilizan exponentes naturales de variables literales que constan de un solo término, un número llamado coeficiente ¿Cómo diablos recordaré esto? —se quejó Castiel alejando el libro de matemáticas.

—Sé que lo harás—pronunció con suavidad y franqueza aquellas palabras—. No debes de preocuparte, Castiel—el ya nombrado la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eso fue lo que me dijiste antes del parcial de biología, no? —habló Castiel en voz baja y mirándola fijamente recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer después que ella dijera aquello.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije—le respondió Nora también recordando cuando lo tocó y pronunció aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —murmuró mirándola penetrante.

—¿Cómo sabía qué? —le devolvió la pregunta mirándole de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo sabías… Qué lo haría bien? ¿Cómo sabías que no iba a olvidar todo? —Nora por un segundo pensó que estaba bromeando pero los ojos de él, a diferencia de los de ella misma, no sabían mentir, y en ellos se leían la duda. Nora le dedicó una grácil sonrisa.

—Por que sé que no eres ningún tonto—Castiel la miró asombrado—. Sé que todo lo que hemos estudiado se ha quedado ahí—señaló la sien de él con gesto divertido, pero cualquier rastro de diversión se fue al sentir como Castiel agarraba la mano que uso para señalar su sien. La de pelo anaranjado tragó en seco al volver sentir ese tacto rasposo apretar su mano.

Castiel sostenía la mano de ella y la apretaba suavemente, mirando sus ojos plateados e intentando entender el porqué se sentía así al tocarla, o a mirarla o simplemente saberla cerca. Era algo indescriptible, algo que estremecía su corazón y que lo empujaba a querer sentir su piel fría y a querer acercarse a su boca, tal y como hacía en esos momentos.

Nora respiraba un poco agitada mientras se quedaba inmóvil ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Intentó apartarse pero Castiel la haló de la mano que sostenía y al final solo terminaron más cerca. Sus labios a penas se rozaban y podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro.

Ambos seguían inmóviles y sin dejar de mirar los ojos del otro. Castiel recordó lo que Lysandro le dijo en la mañana y miró de reojo a su alrededor. No había nadie, todos los alumnos a excepción de ellos dos o estaban en la cafetería o deambulando por los pasillos.

Meditó lo que iba a hacer lamiéndose los labios y cuando ya sus labios rozaban, alguien llamó a Nora a lo lejos. Castiel se separó resoplando con fastidio ¿Acaso era el día de los inoportunos? Mientras Nora suspiraba superficialmente aliviada, por dentro se sentía extrañamente decepcionada.

—¡Nora, que bueno que te encuentro! —Gritaba Rosalya acercándose con Lysandro, Alexy, Armin y Kentin.

—¡Que la encontramos! —secundó Alexy con una sonrisa. Tanto Castiel como Nora miraron con extrañeza a sus compañeros.

—En que puedo ayudarles—habló Nora con voz tranquila.

—Necesitamos ayuda—empezó a hablar Rosalya—. No entendemos nada de matemáticas, sin embargo sabemos que tú eres buena en esa materia.

—En realidad es buena en todas—la corrigió Alexy.

—Les expliqué que eres la tutora de Castiel y que estabas ayudándolo a repasar, pero no me han puesto atención—Dijo Lysandro intuyendo que nuevamente interrumpió a Castiel.

—Sí, pero que sea su tutora no quiere decir que no nos pueda ayudar a nosotros también—opinó la chica de pelo blanco.

—Yo, bueno, no sé—Nora se sintió tonta al pronunciar aquellas palabras pero el ver a aquellas cinco personas frente a ella recordó algo que no debía.

—¡Vamos, Nora! —le rogó Alexy tomándola de las mano. Nora rápidamente se echó hacia atrás. Los recuerdos que no dejaban de acosarla y sentir aquel trato amistoso la hacían sentir con ganas de huir.

—Hermano, la estás asustando—murmuró Armin quitando su mirada un momento de su PSP. Alexy miró con confusión el rostro pálido de Nora.

—Creo que si ella no se siente cómoda con ayudarnos no podemos obligarla—expresó Kentin mirando con disculpa a la pelinaranja.

—Yo no tengo problemas en ayudarles a estudiar—habló Nora con voz firme. No podía dejar que las emociones ni los recuerdos la dominaran. Ella no era así.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Castiel que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de aquella conversación.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le interrogó Nora sosegadamente al pelirrojo. Castiel negó con la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Rosalya para después agarrar por el brazo a Nora y siendo seguida por los chicos se sentaron bajo del roble.

Nora rápidamente los hizo tomar apuntes de las definiciones que ella daba con total certeza; también hizo que todos abrieran sus libros de matemáticas en el tema que ella les ayudaba a entender. La chica rodeaba el improvisado círculo y se detenía en quien necesitara que les aclarara alguna duda. Se veía segura y firme, sin ningún rastro de sentimiento pero aún así hermosa.

—Nora es una chica hermosa—murmuró el albino sabiendo que Castiel lo escucharía. Castiel lo volteó a ver dándose cuenta de que él mismo estaba mirando a Nora desde hace un buen rato—, también es muy inteligente—Castiel miró a su amigo con una mezcla entre confusión y enojo ¿Por qué Lysandro hablaba de esa forma de ella? — Y a pesar de que no lo parezca, es alguien amable—concluyó viendo de reojo a Castiel que lo miraba como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Y tú que tanto hablas así de ella? —le soltó en voz baja para que los demás no lo escucharan— ¿Acaso te gusta o qué? —aunque intentó decirlo en broma la pregunta salió de una manera casi amenazante.

—No realmente—le respondió Lysandro sin inmutarse ante el tono de amenaza que usó el de ojos grises—. Sólo intento verla desde una perspectiva cercana.

—¿Perspectiva cercana? —le preguntó aún más confundido. Lysandro sonrió un poco dándole a entender de a qué o mejor dicho, de a quién se refería. Castiel bufó empezando a sonrojarse al entender por donde iban las cavilaciones del victoriano.

—Oigan, ustedes—Rosalya llamó la atención de los dos chicos— ¿Qué tanto hablaban? —inquirió con gesto divertido fastidiando a Castiel.

—Parece que fue algo comprometedor —se unió Alexy a la conversación—, solo mira, Castiel Briand sonrojado—Castiel los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—De seguro hablaban de Nekogirls—Armin se unió a su hermano y a Rosalya— ¿O eran Maids? —Casi todos ahí lo miraron sin entender a que rayos se refería.

—Chicos, no es de buena educación inmiscuirse en las conversaciones de los demás—le expresó Lysandro alzando una ceja.

—¡Vamos, Lysandrito! —se acercó la peliblanca hacia su cuñado— Tú sabes algo que nosotros no ¿Verdad?

—Dinos, victoriano—se acercó también Armin— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Lysandro suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—¿¡Podrían callarse!? —Vociferó Castiel aún más rojo que antes— ¡Parecen viejas chismosas!

—¿Tan comprometedor era lo que hablaban? —preguntó el de pelo azul haciendo que Castiel lo mirara con más ira.

—Tal vez hablaban de una chica—opinó Kentin para luego arrepentirse al notar la mirada de furia que le dirigía Castiel. Al menos dio en el clavo, pensó el castaño.

Sin pensarlo, Castiel miró de reojo a Nora que lo miraba a él con curiosidad y palideció al instante.

—¿Una chica? —Rosalya preguntó extrañada— ¿Quién lo diría? A Castiel le gusta alguien que no es su propio reflejo—todos menos tres personas rieron de aquella broma de Rosalya.

—Chicos, si mal no recuerdo estábamos estudiando no cotilleando—habló Nora cortando aquel ambiente entre diversión y tensión que se había formado. Todos volvieron al estudio hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clases.

—

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente, ya que como el examen de matemáticas sería a última hora, los profesores que impartían su clase les tuvieron algo de compasión a sus estudiantes y los dejaron repasar.

Eventualmente, la última hora llegó y sin titubear, el profesor de matemáticas le entregó su examen a cada alumno.

Castiel comenzaba a llenar su examen de matemáticas y nuevamente se sintió sorprendido al darse cuenta de que entendía la mayor parte de lo que veía en aquella hoja. Sin preverlo, recordó lo que le dijo Nora, sobre que él no era ningún tonto y también recordó todas las veces que había intentado besarla ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él no era un niñato que perdía la cordura de aquella forma por ninguna chica y menos por la desabrida de Nora, pero ¿Por qué lo intentó? ¿Por qué quiso besarla?

El pelirrojo la volteó a mirar y se quedó embelesado observando cómo Nora llenaba sin ninguna prisa y con mucha facilidad el examen. No tenía lógica. Hace un mes la detestaba, o al menos eso quería hacerse creer, pero entonces, en esos momentos la… No, él debería concentrarse en el examen no estar mirándola. Aún sin mirarla no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en la suavidad de su piel. Castiel soltó un improperio para sí mismo en voz alta, pero terminó llamando la atención de todos en el salón de clases, incluso de ella.

—Briand—el profesor llamó su atención—. Se entiende que usted no es muy bueno en matemáticas pero esa no es razón para soltar semejante grosería—algunos rieron.

—Yo—tragó en seco al sentir la mirada de Nora sobre él—, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Más le vale—le advirtió el profesor volviendo a revisar los exámenes de otras sesiones.

Todos volvieron a sus exámenes mientras Castiel se maldecía por imbécil. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Nora? ¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?

Al final de cuentas, Castiel resultó ser el último en terminar su examen. El tener a cierta chica de pelo anaranjado en su mente no le permitía completar bien aquel examen y al final el profesor le terminó quitando de las manos el parcial. Al menos lo había completado, se confortó Castiel a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo miró todo el salón de clases dándose cuenta de que no había nadie más que él y la pelinaranja que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Nora un tanto preocupada. El verlo tan turbado durante el examen la hizo pensar que tal vez no le estaba yendo muy bien que se diga.

—Sí ¿Por qué preguntas? —le formuló Castiel un poco nervioso.

—Noté que no te estaba yendo bien durante el examen—Castiel la miró confundido ¿En qué momento ella lo miró a él si él casi no dejó de mirarla?

—Pues te equivocas—le dedicó su típica sonrisa burlona—. Recordé todo lo que me enseñaste—Nora se sintió aliviada al instante sin saber el porqué le importaba tanto.

—Entonces no tenía de que preocuparme—murmuró bajo para que él no la escuchara pero el pelirrojo la escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Así que te preocupaste por mí, desabrida? —decía a la par que se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba frente a ella.

—Lo normal—le respondió Nora tranquilamente—. Soy tu tutora, si fallas significa que yo fallé.

—Pues puedes estar segura de que no fallaste—le sonrió nuevamente—. De hecho, hiciste tan buen trabajo que debería compensarte.

—No es necesario, Castiel—se negó sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de él. De pronto sintió como este se le acercaba peligrosamente—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sintiéndolo demasiado cerca como para pensar claramente.

—Ya te dije—respondió socarronamente—, te compenso por tu buen trabajo—dicho eso la terminó de acorralar contra la pared. Nora lo miró un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de que lo volvería a intentar.

Castiel le seguía sonriendo mordaz, estudiando las insignificantes reacciones que había causado en su impasible rostro. Acercó una de sus manos al pelo de ella y como si de oro se tratase, los deslizó con elegancia entre sus dedos. Al llegar a las puntas de aquel largo cabello, volvió acercar su mano hacia el rostro de ella, esta vez, estando serio.

Nora sentía sus rasposos dedos acariciar su mejilla y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Miró el rostro de él, atractivo y extrañamente serio. Debía detenerlo, ya que sabía que lo más probable era que nadie los interrumpiera, pero no lo hacía, no lo detenía porque quería saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Él pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de ella para luego acercar su pulgar hasta la comisura de su rojiza boca. Se mordió el labio inferior mirando con deseo sus labios y como si ya no pudiera esperar más, se acercó con lentitud hasta la boca de Nora.

—No lo hagas—lo detuvo ella con su propio corazón latiendo muy rápido. No podía dejar que siguiera, no podía dejar que pasara lo de aquella vez. Castiel la escuchó perfectamente, sin embargo se quedó en la misma posición.

—No me digas que hacer—murmuró con voz grave para luego hacerlo.

Castiel besaba los labios de Nora con lentitud y con los ojos cerrados, muy al contrario de ella que estaba inmóvil y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, sin poder creer lo que en esos momentos pasaba. Los corazones de ambos latían tan rápidos y fuertes que bien podrían morirse ahí mismo. Aquella energía que los golpeaba y les recorría el cuerpo cuando solo se tocaban, en esos momentos se vio intensificada, sintiéndose desfallecer y a la vez reanimados como si hubieran sido tocados con electricidad.

El pelirrojo se separó despacio de ella aún con los ojos cerrados, aún con el sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro atónito de Nora que tenía además las mejillas rojas por completo. Sonrió un poco a la vez que le daba algo de espacio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió Nora en voz baja a la par que ponía una mano sobre su propio pecho y sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que la aturdía.

—Por que quería—le respondió sin titubear dando paso a un largo silencio mientras se lamía los labios—… Y aún quiero—Nora lo miró como quien hubiera escuchado la mayor locura, notando que él volvía a acercarse a ella.

—Espera…—intentó detenerlo pero le fue inútil ya que Castiel volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella a la par que la rodeaba por la cintura. Esta vez la pelinaranja no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos al sentir como los labios de él se adueñaban de los de ella, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon cuando descubrió la lengua de Castiel entrar en su boca y acariciar la suya. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse si no fuera porque Castiel la sostuvo de su estrecha cintura y la pegó a él aún besándola.

La lengua de ella no hacía gran cosa en comparación a la de él, que se movía con agilidad y traveseaba con la de ella. Mientras él demostraba su vasta experiencia, ella dejaba notar su falta de esta al corresponderle con torpeza y timidez frente a la habilidad que él poseía.

De pronto hacía demasiado calor para estar a principios de noviembre; parecía que el aire se hubiera calentado por sí solo, provocando que se sintieran al borde del desmayo, que se sintieran sofocados.

Castiel se separó un poco, pegando su frente a la de ella y aspirando todo el aire que podía. Por su parte Nora necesitaba espacio, espacio para respirar y para aclarar sus ideas. De pronto se separó de él y fue casi corriendo hasta su asiento y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Él observaba como ella estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias para irse, pero mucho antes de Nora pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta, corrió hasta ella y la detuvo por su brazo. Castiel no podía dejar que se fuera así, tenía que aclarar aquel mal entendido.

Nora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, dispuesta a echar a correr si fuera posible pero estaba inmóvil, mirando aquellos ojos grises que sentía que la incendiaban.

Ambos estuvieron inmóviles por varios segundos, mirándose a los ojos con temor o con deseo, bien podrían ser ambos, hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo más… Y la volvió a besar.

Él la besaba con vigor, con posesividad y por supuesto, con mucho deseo. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo y la estremecía por completo. El cuerpo de ella temblaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo como una hoja, tan quebradiza y débil. El sentirla tan frágil lo hacía sentir a él aún más fuerte, como si todo a su alrededor se destruyera menos él; como si el universo mismo se rompiera en mil pedazos y él seguiría manteniéndose firme solo por tenerla a ella, a Nora, entre sus brazos.

El pelirrojo la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta haberla sentado en el escritorio de los profesores. Nora iba a cerrar sus piernas pero Castiel rápidamente se coloco entre ellas, aún sosteniéndola de la cintura.

El beso se intensificaba; cada vez había más pasión, más deseo, más ganas de explorarse. Aquellas ganas de llegar más lejos hicieron que Castiel colocara su mano en la rodilla desnuda de Nora y con atormentadora lentitud la fuera subiendo hasta palpar la tersa piel de sus muslos. Un escalofrió entre toda esa marea de calor vino sobre Nora, pero se vio intensificado aquel efecto cuando la mano de Castiel, aún en su pierna, se metió bajo el vestido rosa de lunares.

Un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones iban y venían en las mentes y cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes que nunca se hubieran imaginado que compartiéndose de aquella manera sentirían tal placer. Sin embargo se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido seco y alguien maldecir por lo bajo. Se separaron mirando hacia la puerta que extrañamente estaba entre abierta y no encontraron a nadie.

Ambos se había quedados estáticos mirando hacia la entrada del salón, pensando con mucho temor en quien los pudo haber visto en aquella situación. De repente Nora se separó de Castiel y antes de que este la detuviera, ya había echado a correr fuera de aquel lugar.

Nora corría por los pasillos como nunca se imaginó hacerlo hasta llegar al baño de las chicas y mirarse al espejo. Pelo ligeramente despeinado, labios hinchados y rojos al igual que su rostro. Rápidamente abrió el grifo del agua y empezó a echarse toda esa agua en la cara. Una, dos, cinco, quince veces se enjuagó el rostro con tal de "lavar" cualquier rastro de su vergüenza. Su rostro ya había recuperado su tonalidad normal pero aún la sensación seguía, la sensación de los labios de él apoderarse de los suyos con lentitud y después con rapidez. Negó con la cabeza, debía ser un error, Castiel Briand no la pudo haber besado. Se miró al espejo notando que temblaba ligeramente y al querer bufar ante aquello, salió un suspiro entrecortado ¿Qué le había hecho? Ella no podía perder los papeles por aquello, aquello que pensaba nunca volver a repetir, pues, su primer beso fue forzado por un idiota que no entendía un no por respuesta. Recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando aquel imbécil la beso a la fuerza en medio del pasillo concurrido. El asco que la invadió no fue poco, y justo eso quería evitar con Castiel… Pero… Fue lo contrario a lo de aquella vez. Con él no sintió ni por asomo la repulsión, al contrario, le gustó… Y bastante. La pelinaranja se colocó la mano en la frente con gesto atónito ¿A ella le gustó besarse con Castiel? Negó repetidamente aún sin poder creer lo que pasó hace unos momentos en el salón de clases.

—

Lysandro miraba a su mejor amigo como sostenía la guitarra del lado equivocado y veía hacia la nada. Al ser tan observador e intuitivo, el albino se imaginó que por fin aquellos dos no fueron interrumpidos.

Castiel recordaba una y otra y otra vez lo que pasó ¿Él besó a Nora? No, debía ser algún tipo de pesadilla… Una pesadilla que se sintió muy bien. Suspiró sonoramente y mirando hacia el techo del sótano rememoró aquellos carnosos labios que nunca se imaginó querer probar una vez más, mejor dicho, muchas veces más.

—Castiel—le llamó por enésima vez Lysandro al pelirrojo. Castiel lo miró con confusión y con súplica, como si el victoriano tuviera la respuesta a sus dudas—. No te noto muy bien ¿Quieres seguir mañana? —le propuso sabiendo o al menos presintiendo que dentro de la cabeza del guitarrista se libraba un gran caos.

—¿Qué? —Aunque oyó lo que dijo era como si aquellas palabras no cobraran ningún sentido dentro de su mente desordenada.

—Te dije que mejor seguimos practicando mañana—le repitió el albino sin perder ni un poco de su paciencia—. No te ves muy concentrado—Castiel apretó el puente de su nariz. Él no era así, había besado a muchas chicas, chicas muy tontas pero muy guapas, y jamás había sentido ni siquiera una pizca de lo que sintió al besar a Nora.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor—musitó guardando torpemente su guitarra en el estuche para luego salir del sótano sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo.

El chico de ojos grises caminaba por las calles con la mente hecha un enredo.

Nora, tan simple, tan fría, tan insípida… ¡Y lo estaba volviendo loco! ¿¡Por qué no podía sacarla de su mente!? Qué idiota fue al besarla. No lo iba a negar, tenía curiosidad de saber que se sentiría besarla ¿Y por qué no? También se sentía de cierta forma atraído, pero si hubiera sabido que después de besarla quedaría mil veces peor no lo hubiera hecho… ¿A quién engañaba? … La hubiera besado de todas formas. Lo que sintió al saborear sus labios, al tocarla… Fue intenso, fue sorprendente y a la vez arrebatador, como si aquellas sensaciones solo pudiera sentirlas con ella, sensaciones que valían la pena repetir.

Castiel llegó a su casa más rápido de lo usual ya que tomó aquel atajo que lo llevaba cerca de su edificio. Al entrar Demonio lo recibió con entusiasmo, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan absorto que solo le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza para luego entrar a su habitación.

—

Nora intentaba olvidar lo que pasó obligándose a limpiar cada rincón de la casa perfectamente. Cuando hubo terminado se tiró en el sofá, aún sintiendo esos labios posesivos besar los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que se frotaba las sienes tratando de tomar aquel tentador recuerdo y arrojarlo a lo más recóndito de su mente, pero no podía, él seguía ahí, con su sonrisa burlona, con su voz seductora, con sus besos… No podía, le era imposible. No solo lo tenía grabado en su mente sino también en su boca y en su piel. Tendría que morir y volver a nacer para olvidar semejante encuentro.

—

Castiel miró el reloj despertador dándose cuenta de que eran las veintidós horas de la noche. Desde que salió del instituto no había dejado de pensar en ella. Que absurdo, pensaba a la par que se daba la vuelta en la cama. Ella, la chica que hace unos meses atrás no soportaba, la chica que hace más de un mes le jugó aquella venganza y lo controló como a un títere; la chica con la que empezó a llevarse mejor desde hace un mes… La chica que no podía salir de su cabeza, la que lo trastornaba, la que con sus miradas lo hacían sentir débil, que con sus diminutas sonrisas lo hacía sentir aturdido… Que imbécil, permitir que una chica sin nada en especial como ella provocara tanto caos en su interior, era propio de un imbécil.

—

Nora se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Él aún seguía en su mente, le era imposible sacarlo de ahí. Aún sentía su boca besarla con tanta pasión, aún sentía sus fuertes manos sostenerla de la cintura y tocarla como si fuera suya ¿Por qué quería volver a repetirlo? Ella no era así, sin embargo era la verdad. No podía sacarlo de su mente ni de su sistema, lo sentía en cada poro de su piel como si aún estuviera ahí.

—

Ya era la séptima vuelta que daba sobre su cama y ya eran las veintitrés de la noche. Suspiró hastiado y enojado consigo mismo. Se repetía una y otra vez que aquellos besos no tuvieron nada de especial, que no significaron nada para él ¡Pero al diablo! Eran mentiras, mentiras tan banales que no ocultaban ni un poco de la gran verdad que él mismo intentaba no desenterrar.

Suspiró mirando el techo y pensando en Nora, en cómo se veía tan bella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con aquella expresión de asombro, con sus labios levemente hinchados por los besos que él mismo le dio. Imbécil, se repetía a sí mismo cada vez que invocaba el rostro de ella.

Se mordió el labio con frustración. Queriendo dormirse y olvidar lo ocurrido, queriendo no pensar en Nora, pero sobretodo, queriendo besarla nuevamente y al besarla volver a sentirse tan débil y a la vez tan poderoso y sentirla a ella, estremecida, aferrada a él.

Volvió a dar la vuelta intentando pensar en lo que sea, menos en ella, pero le era imposible.

—

Miró hacia el reloj despertador sintiéndose estúpida por seguir pensando en él hasta las doce de la mañana ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente? No podía seguir así. Se sintió tan sumisa ante él, como si de repente aquella coraza hubiera caído al suelo y se quebrara en mil pedazos dejando ver su dócil interior. Que estúpida se debió haber visto, sonrojándose y con las piernas temblorosas ¡Ella era Nora Jude! Ella controlaba todo y a todos. Mantenía bajo control sus emociones, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos; ella controlaba su propio tiempo, todo tenía un momento, un lugar y un tiempo, todo estaba fríamente calculado, incluso podía controlar a su voluntad a otros como le diera su gana… Pero entonces venía él y la besaba de aquella forma, la tocaba haciéndola sentir tan… Suya, y perdía el control de su propio corazón, de su propia cordura ¡Tonterías! No volvería a permitir que aquello sucediera, no dejaría que las cosas se salieran de control. Tenía que poner las cosas en claro. Ella era Nora Jude y no dejaría que aquel asunto se le fuera de las manos.

* * *

**¡Oh, holly shit! ¡Se besaron! :o Pero que intensidad hay entre estos dos. Él sintiéndose tan vigoroso y ella tan sumisa, cosa que al parecer no le gustó, pues ella es una chica fría y firme y dejarse dominar por los sentimientos no es propio de ella :/ ¿Cómo seguirá su extraña amistad después de esto? ¿Acaso podrán ignorar los sentimientos que cada vez se hacen más y más notorios? ¿Y como actuará Nora con Castiel después de esos besos tan inolvidables? Tal vez el próximo capitulo nos lo diga, pues nuestra reina de hielo puede que se vuelva más fría que nunca :3**

**¡Y ese fue el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! **


	11. Fría como el hielo

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_yuckari: Que lindo que te encantara ^^ ¿Me dices el significado de ahsush? Es para una tarea xD ok no. No te preocupes, todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la life diaria u.u Muchas gracias por la buena suerte :3_

_fuckthehopes: ¡Lo sé! xD Esos dos son bien intensos ¿O seré yo la intensa al escribir? xD Pues si se desvelaron un poco en especial el pelirrojo. Tú me entiendes ¬w¬ Jajaja Lys no quería interrumpirlos, pero no le quedaba de otra. Créeme cuando te digo que Lysandro puede ser el mayor fanboy de esta parejita :3 Espero que no te haya dolido mucho la caída x´D Y espero que no tengas miedo a llorar de más, pues lo que hemos visto hasta ahora es sólo el principio. Yo y mi tendencia a dar spolier xD_

_miko kaoru-sama: Hola ^^ Que lindo, otra lectora :3 Guau, ¿Leíste todos los capítulos de un tirón? *w* Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y Nora y su persona xD Y no te preocupes que la sigo, así que ¡Síganme los buenos! xD_

_PandoNee-chan: Hola ¡Otra lectora nueva! w Gracias por comentar los demás capítulos y no sé si loco fue lo que pasó aquí. Pero yo diría que fue más bien intensamente loco xD ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes buen olfato xD Nora no estará muy fácil en este cap :v _

* * *

Castiel intentaba no mirar ni siquiera de reojo el asiento de Nora, sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, aún cuando había llegado más temprano que la mayor parte de los estudiantes para así no tener que pasar justo al lado de ella y poder ignorarla.

Lo que pasó el día anterior le había pegado fuerte, tan fuerte que apenas pudo pegar un ojo en la noche y aún así, ella seguía ahí, en su mente.

Suspiró cansado y volviendo a mirar a su cuaderno de literatura. Debía estudiar, no pensar en ella, debía concentrarse en lo necesario no en ella. Pero de nada servía. No importaba que tanto se repitiera que debía estudiar para sacar una buena calificación, Nora volvía a su mente, o mejor dicho, no se iba de ahí por nada del mundo.

Volvió a mirar hacia el asiento vacío de la chica sintiéndose ansioso ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? Ya faltaba pocos minutos para que empezaran las clases y ella, ella que siempre llegaba temprano al salón de clases no hacía aparición. Además estaban algunos de sus compañeros que en vez de estar estudiando leían el periódico escolar con gestos de asombros, para luego mirarlo a él ¿Qué demonios pasaba esa mañana?

Lysandro se acercó a su mejor amigo con gesto imperturbable, mientras en sus manos sostenía el periódico escolar con una exclusiva peculiar.

—Buenos días, Castiel—saludó al pelirrojo y se sentó en su habitual asiento al frente de Castiel. El ya nombrado le devolvió el saludo aún distraído—. Castiel—el de ojos bicolores llamó su atención—. Me conoces y sabes que no me gustan los cotilleos—el de ojo grises lo miró extrañado sin saber por dónde iba con aquellas cavilaciones—, pero tienes que ver esto—Lysandro le pasó el periódico escolar. Castiel abrió por completo los ojos al ver lo que había en la primera plana.

—

—Cuando Amber vea esto se va querer morir—musitó Charlotte leyendo el artículo de la primera plana de aquel periódico.

—Será mejor que no lo vea—murmuró Li aún sin salir de su asombro.

—De cualquier forma lo verá—refutó Charlotte—. La noticia está por todas partes.

—¿Qué es lo que no tengo que ver? —habló Amber que hace unos segundos entró al Aula B y escuchó a sus amigas murmurando sobre ella y una noticia exclusiva que aún no leía. Li la miró con temor y escondió el periódico tras ella, pero Charlotte se lo arrebató rápidamente y se lo pasó a la rubia. El rostro de Amber palideció de repente.

—"¿Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?" —citó el encabezado para luego volver a mirar la imagen borrosa de un chico que sospechosamente llevaba chaqueta negra y pelo rojizo, y una chica que usaba un vestido rosa de lunares blancos y con un pelo al parecer anaranjado… Besándose—. "Nora Jude y Castiel Briand, aprovecharon que no había nadie en el salón de clases para intimar…"—la de ojos turquesa se detuvo por completo al sentir que necesitaba urgentemente sentarse—. Esto, debe ser un error, debe ser alguna estúpida broma—murmuró intentando reírse de aquella ridiculez pero solo logró desplomarse en su asiento con la mirada obscurecida.

—La imagen no tiene buena calidad—le habló la de pelo castaño—, pero si te pones a recordar, ese era el vestido que llevaba Jude ayer.

—Y además ¿Cuántos chicos de pelo rojo y chaqueta negra hay en el instituto? —interrogó la asiática. Amber miraba una y otra vez aquella imagen un tanto borrosa, sintiendo como su pecho ardía de coraje.

—Maldita desbrida—murmuró amenazante—. Va desear no haberse acercado ni un metro de Castiel con lo que le voy a hacer—sonrió mordaz después de decir aquello.

—

Nora sacaba su libro de literatura del casillero. La pelinaranja había decidido llegar tarde ese día con tal de evitar a Castiel, pero ¿Cómo podría evitarlo todo el día si era su tutora? Bufó mirando su rostro en el pequeño espejo que estaba en la puerta de su casillero, sintiendo que miraba a otra chica.

—Atención—se escuchó la voz de la directora por los altavoces—. Se solicita a los estudiantes Castiel Briand y Nora Jude en la oficina de la Directora ¡Inmediatamente! —Nora hizo un gesto de confusión y sin entender nada, cerró el casillero y se dirigió a pasos seguros hacia la oficina. Caminaba con firmeza por los pasillos vacíos hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Castiel.

Castiel sintió su corazón acelerarse inmediatamente a mirar con detenimiento a Nora. La chica que tenía enfrente no parecía la misma del día anterior, sonrojada y dócil, al contrario, se veía mucho más fría, autoritaria e inexpresiva que nunca. Incluso se vestía y peinaba diferente. Su cabello que rara vez amarraba se encontraba atado en una alta cola de caballo y vestía una blusa azul acero, un blazer negro y unos ajustados pantalones grises. Al pelirrojo casi se le caía la baba ahí mismo. Si el día anterior estaba bella de una forma formal con su vestido rosa y su abrigo blanco, verla ahí con aquel atuendo ajustado, su larga cola de caballo y su mirada más penetrante de lo usual, simplemente le robaba el aliento por completo.

Nora lo miraba fijamente sin mostrarse ni un poco asombrada por volver a verlo, sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar como la besaba el día anterior. Chasqueó la lengua sin verse ni sumisa ni frágil y empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de la Directora con el pelirrojo siguiéndola.

—Nora—le habló Castiel con voz entrecortada pues al verla de espaldas y con aquel pantalón de mezclilla que marcaban perfectamente la silueta de sus piernas y su trasero… Pensaba cosas que no debía en un pasillo escolar—. Tenemos que…

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir puede esperar hasta después de saber lo que quiere la Directora—sentenció la de ojos plateados con voz firme haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara en seco. Sin más preámbulo ambos entraron a la oficina.

—Tomen asiento, por favor—les invitó la Directora intentando no alterarse de más por lo que habían hecho sus dos alumnos. Los dos se sentaron frente a ella—. No me gusta sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero debo de admitir que me esperaba esto más de usted, Castiel—dijo para después mirar a Nora negando con la cabeza—, pero de usted Nora, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ¿De qué habla? —tanto Castiel como la Directora la miraron sorprendidos. Nora de verdad no sabía lo que pasaba. La señora de pelos canosos le pasó el periódico escolar a la pelinaranja y estudió la reacción de ella. Nora abrió de más los ojos y la boca y mientras más leía más estupefacción mostraba.

—¿Qué puede decirme sobre eso, señorita Nora? —le interrogó la Directora. Nora la miró consternada como quien no sabe lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué, qué digo? —la cara de Nora se mostraba entre asombrada y ¿Enojada? — Discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir, Directora, pero esto—señaló el periódico— ¡Esto es una bazofia! —tanto el pelirrojo como la señora la miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían escuchado a Nora hablar de aquella forma y mucho menos gritándolo enojada. Nora se levantó indignada de su asiento y estampó el periódico en el escritorio de la Directora provocando que esta la viera aún más pasmada— Ya una vez soporté que se metieran con mi integridad en este instituto y lo dejé pasar, pero este intento de periodismo mal tramado ya cruzó la línea de mi paciencia.

—¿Entonces usted no es la que sale en aquella foto? —Nora la miró como quien hubiera preguntado lo más estúpido y obvio.

—Por supuesto que no soy yo—le respondió con seguridad—, esto es una vil calumnia—Castiel comenzó a entender que Nora, la manipuladora y controladora Nora, estaba en esa oficina—. De hecho, puedo dar fe de que ni siquiera es Castiel quien está ahí—el pelirrojo aunque no se vio inmutado, sentía como empezaba a sudar ligeramente. Nora estaba jugando a las mentiras de nuevo.

—Pero ¿Entonces cómo explica este articulo? —le refutó la Directora que aunque seguía asombrada por la actitud de Nora, no se dejaba convencer tan fácil.

—Fácil, es una mentira descarada—la Directora la miró con sospecha a la vez que asentía.

—Ya veo, si es así ¿No tendrá problema con que llame a la señorita Peggy para que ella me dé su versión de los hechos? —Castiel abrió de más los ojos sintiendo que todo ya estaba acabado, sin embargo Nora sonrió con sorna y amenaza. Castiel nunca se imaginó verla sonreír de una forma tan perversa.

—En lo absoluto—su mirada se volvió más cruel haciendo que la misma Directora palideciera—, de hecho le agradecería profundamente que la llamara justo ahora. Tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos—el pelirrojo nunca pensó sentirse tan perdido. Nora hablaba con tanta seguridad que si no fuera porque aquel beso fue algo inolvidable, bien hubiera creído que todo lo que pasó el día anterior fue solo un sueño o alguna alucinación.

La Directora llamaba a Peggy dándoles la espalda a sus estudiantes con tal de evitar la mirada sádica de Nora. Aprovechando aquello Castiel se acercó susurrarle a Nora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le interrogó el pelirrojo cada vez más confundido.

—Tú sólo no hables al menos que sea necesario—le susurró la pelinaranja causando que Castiel la viera con el ceño fruncido—. Nos sacaré de este problema ¿Sí?

—Bien, la señorita Peggy vendrá en cualquier momento y nos aclarará este enredo—avisó la Directora sentándose en su silla. Las tres personas se quedaron en silencio hasta que la intento de periodista apareció—. Señorita Peggy. Iré directo al punto—le pasó el periódico que anteriormente Nora pegó contra su escritorio— ¿Nos quiere explicar por qué usa el periódico escolar para publicar este tipo de cosas?

—Mi deber es informar sobre todo lo que pase en el instituto—dijo sonriente la periodista.

—El periódico no es una revista de farándula—le espetó la Directora con el ceño fruncido— y menos para publicar esta clases de contenido sin saber que tan verídico sea.

—Pero es verdad, señora—refutó Peggy sin saber que con aquellas palabras había provocado a Nora a levantarse y colocarse frente a ella.

—¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para decir qué fue verdad? —le inquirió la ojiplata con la voz firme y la mirada penetrante y rígida.

—Yo los vi a ustedes dos ayer en el Aula A y se estaban besando—le respondió sonriendo con superioridad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que somos nosotros cuando en esta imagen ni siquiera aparecen nuestras caras? —y era verdad. La fotografía que Peggy había tomado fue desde la puerta lo cual no le permitía tomarla desde un ángulo donde se vieran sus rostros. Además de que su defectuosa cámara no había tomado una buena foto y después de maldecir tuvo que irse corriendo para que ellos no la descubrieran.

—Ya te dije, yo los vi y sé que fueron ustedes—Nora profirió una carcajada sarcástica asombrando y aterrando a los que estaban en aquella oficina.

—¿Y en eso te basas? —le preguntó acercándose amenazante haciendo que la periodista retrocediera— Ya que solo cuentas con tu propia versión de los hechos y esa fotografía mal tomada como prueba "irrefutable", te exijo que retires todos los ejemplares lo más pronto posible—el silencio reinó por varios segundos hasta que Peggy rió nerviosa.

—Estás loca si piensas que lo haré, Nora—se cruzó de brazos intentando imitar la misma mirada que ella—. Ustedes se estaban besando, yo los vi y esa es la única verdad.

—La única verdad aquí es que eres un mal intento de periodista farandulera—lo dijo tranquilamente pero aquellas palabras habían puesto roja a la chica de pelo corto—. Tus intentos por llamar la atención para el periódico escolar te han llevado a inventar tales farsas y has convertido un medio de comunicación e información en un absurdo disparate—las otras tres personas en la oficina se quedaron mirando a Nora con la boca abierta.

—¡No permito que nadie me hable así! —espetó Peggy enfadada.

—Señoritas será mejor que se tranquilicen—habló con voz apaciguada la Directora.

—Pero es ella quien me está provocando solo porque desvelé su sucio secretito—sonrió con sorna para luego arrepentirse, pues Nora le miró con tal enfado que hubiera hecho huir despavorido al más valiente.

—Entre Castiel y yo no hay nada, y si aún así lo hubiera, tú no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a exponer la privacidad de los estudiantes de forma tan descarada—sentenció.

—Tengo derecho a la libre expresión—refutó Peggy intentando parecer valiente.

—¿Y tu derecho a la libre expresión es lo que te da derecho a levantar estas invenciones? —la periodista se quedó sin palabras. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba segura de lo que vio el día anterior, pero Nora hablaba con tanta convicción que ya empezaba a dudar. Bien pudieron ser otros, es decir, ella no era la única chica de pelo anaranjado, ni Castiel el único de pelo rojo.

—Yo, bueno, es que ustedes…

—Nosotros sólo somos dos compañeros de clases que vienen a estudiar a este instituto, no a tratar de meterse en problemas con ciertos actos que no se deberían de hacer en una institución educativa—la interrumpió Nora con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad que hizo que a más de uno le recorriera un escalofrío.

—Señorita Peggy, ¿Son Nora y Castiel los que salen en esta fotografía? —interrogó la Directora para ya acabar con todo misterio.

—Es que, no sé, yo estaba segura, pero…

—Entonces no me queda de otra que suspenderla indefinidamente de sus actividades en el periódico escolar—la chica de pelo corto la miró aturdida y con las lagrimas escociendo sus ojos. El periódico escolar era su todo, era su esencia, era su forma de ser ella misma y conocer más de otros. Pero se lo merecía, por publicar una noticia sin buenos fundamentos, por convertir un medio de comunicación en chismes y disparates.

Castiel, que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado y observando todo el espectáculo, se sintió culpable. Si bien Peggy no era su persona favorita, él si había besado a Nora y por decir la verdad, aunque fuera de una manera malvada y morbosa, Peggy había sido echada de su puesto. Nora por su parte la miraba por encima del hombro sin sentir ningún tipo de lastima. Aquella tipa debía medirse a la hora de publicar ese tipo de noticias. Esperaba que su suspensión del periódico le sirviera de lección para que hiciera noticias más serias en un futuro.

—

Después de aquella disputa en la que Nora salió claramente victoriosa, la Directora hizo que sus tres alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas aulas. Castiel caminaba al lado de Nora, intentando no mirarla de más. No recordaba aquella faceta de Nora; cruel, manipuladora y hasta sádica, nada que ver con la dócil chica que temblaba por sus besos el día anterior. Al recordar de nuevo lo que pasó detuvo a Nora en medio del pasillo, sosteniéndola de la mano. Tenían que aclarar todo o se iba a volver loco. Nora al sentir su mano de tacto áspero y a la vez cálido retiró la suya como si el calor que de ella desprendía le hiciera realmente daño.

—Tenemos que hablar—le habló Castiel en voz baja y mirando para todos lados. No iba a correr el riesgo de que los atraparan como la vez anterior—. Lo que pasó ayer…

—Lo que pasó ayer, pasó, y como ya pasó es mejor olvidarlo—Lo interrumpió ella. Castiel la miró sin entender aquella actitud excesivamente fría que tenía Nora.

—Pues no es fácil de olvidar cuando hay consecuencias por ello—le ratificó el pelirrojo—. Sólo mira lo que sucedió con Peggy.

—Eso se lo buscó por andar de atolondrada al publicar ese tipo de noticias—lo dijo con la voz tranquila y la mirada inexpresiva, tal y como la Nora de siempre.

—Pudo haber sido expulsada.

—Nosotros íbamos a ser los expulsados si no aclarábamos todo esto. Si bien el instituto no prohíbe las relaciones interpersonales, las muestras de afecto están muy limitadas y créeme cuando te digo que con lo que pasó ayer cruzamos muchos límites, Castiel—el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos directamente. No entendía como ella podía estar más fría de lo normal después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando él mismo se sentía arder. A penas pudo dormir la noche anterior por estar pensando en ella, por estar pensando en los besos que se dieron, por estar pensando… En querer besarla de nuevo, pero ella, estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarlo, a actuar como si nada y volverse más glacial de lo que de por sí ya era.

—¿Por qué demonios te comportas así? —murmuró acercándose a Nora y provocando que esta retrocediera como si él le fuera a pegar alguna enfermedad. Castiel al notar eso gruñó molesto ¿Acaso le tenía asco? ¡Qué idiota! Él que disfruto cada segundo al besarla pero al parecer para ella aquellos besos fueron un acto repulsivo.

—No sé de que hablas—le respondió con total seguridad cuando por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa. El tenerlo cerca, el que casi la tocara la hacía querer hacer una de dos cosas: Huir y alejarse de él, o bien, dejarse tocar y sentir aquella extraña sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo—la miró de arriba abajo—. Estás actuando como si te repugnara—lo último lo dijo con resentimiento.

—No me repugnas—dijo para después empezar a caminar. No podía dejar que aquello se le fuera de las manos, debía controlar sus emociones y reacciones, pero le fue casi imposible ocultar su asombro al sentir nuevamente la mano de Castiel agarrar la suya para después ser girada por él. Se topó frente a frente con los ojos grises de él, sintiendo que se iba derretir ahí mismo.

Ya estaban muy acostumbrados a aquellos silencios que se formaban entre ellos; acostumbrados ya a esas miradas penetrantes que ambos poseían, sin embargo en esos momentos se miraban de una manera extraña, como si hubiera llegado el momento en el que uno de los dos desistiera; como si hubiera llegado el momento en el que ella por fin se deshiciera ante él, o él se extinguiera frente a ella. No llegó.

Nora se soltó de su agarre para irse casi corriendo hasta el salón de clases, dejando a Castiel con el corazón acelerado, la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas en mitad del pasillo desierto. El pelirrojo pegó su espalda contra los casilleros dejándose caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. No entendía, simplemente no entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué se le hacía difícil respirar cuando la tenía cerca? ¿Por qué su corazón latía a tal velocidad con sólo mirarla? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de volver a besarla?

—¡Idiota! —se gritó a sí mismo a la par que golpeaba el casillero atrás de él. Cerró los ojos intentando invocar ese sentimiento de desprecio que sentía antes por ella, pero le era irrealizable, y más porque empezaba a entender que nunca la odió en realidad. Aquel aparente aborrecimiento ocultaba lo mucho que le atraía. Le atrajo desde la primera vez que la vio. Desde que miró sus insensibles ojos plateados, desde que la vio caminar con seguridad y elegancia hacia el instituto después de que él mismo le gritara, desde que la acorraló contra los casilleros y pudo tocar su piel al zarandearla por sus angostos hombros.

Hubiera deseado llevar el pelo suelto para poder arrastrarlo hacia atrás con sus manos en un intento por liberar un poco de su frustración. Suspiró pesadamente, queriendo que con cada exhalación saliera aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, pero no podía, se mantenía intacto como si nunca se fuera a ir de ahí.

—

Nora veía su libro de historia sin mirarlo realmente. Castiel, un tipo tan desvergonzado, sin clase, sin ningún tipo de respeto por el prójimo ¿Por qué no lograba dejar de pensar ni un segundo en él? ¿Por qué se estremecía ante su toque? ¿Por qué anhelaba que esos ojos grises la miraran? ¿Por qué quería volver a besarlo?

Profirió un suspiro largo como si con aquella exhalación lo disipara a él de su mente. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latir al tal fuerza y tal velocidad que una parte de ella temía que pudiera morirse ahí mismo. Deseaba volver a verlo con indiferencia, como antes cuando él sólo era uno más del montón, pero no podía, porque bien sabía en el fondo que él nunca fue uno más del montón. Como si toda su vida hubiera sido entre tonos fríos y de pronto lo ve a él, tocando su guitarra en la puerta del instituto y es como si a su alrededor todo cobrara calidez. No sabía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, pero siempre se esforzó por verlo con la mayor de las frialdades, como si él fuera una de las tantas personas que conoció en su vida, sin embargo, una parte de ella se sentía extraña a mirarlo, como sí de Castiel emanara un magnetismo que inevitablemente le atraía. Atracción, esa era la palabra con la que describía lo que sintió por mucho tiempo… Pero ¿Podía llamarle atracción a lo que en esos instantes sentía?

Los pensamientos de Nora se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Alexy la sacudía por el hombro. La chica miró a su alrededor sin entender nada y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, hasta Fárres.

—Señorita Nora, le acabo de preguntar por tercera vez una de las consecuencias en el ámbito económico durante La Revolución Industrial—Nora por un segundo no entendió nada de lo que le decía Fárres, pero volvió a retomar su compostura.

—Se crearon las cámaras de comercio—el profesor la miró con aprobación.

—Exactamente—dijo para luego dirigirse hacia toda la clase—.La economía durante La Revolución Industrial se incrementó en un alto…—Nora dejó de hacerle caso a Fárres para volver a aquel tren del pensamiento de hace unos momentos.

—

Las clases dieron su fin con su usual timbre de descanso. Nora salió de su ensoñación y miró hacia donde se sentaba Castiel y notó su asiento vacío. Se mordió el labio a la vez que salía del salón de clases para dirigirse a su casillero. Caminaba queriendo verlo pero al mismo tiempo con deseos de correr fuera del instituto y así alejarse de él por completo ¿A qué le temía? Castiel siempre fue amenazante con ella, con sus burlas, con sus desprecios, con sus miradas hostiles y ella nunca se sintió temerosa de él. Pero ¿Por qué lo evadía desde que se besaron? ¿Por qué huía de sus manos? Suspiró por enésima vez en ese día y abrió su casillero para después fijarse en una hoja de papel que caía al suelo. La levantó ocultando su curiosidad y la leyó:

Necesito verte en la entrada del instituto durante el receso.

Castiel

La de ojos plateados empezó a hiperventilar. No quería verlo, bueno, sí quería, pero no debía, porque sabía que al tenerlo cerca se le haría difícil pensar con claridad y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Ella era una chica con los pies en la tierra no una niñata que se derretía ante unos comunes ojos grises. Después de guardar varios libros cerró el casillero para después dirigirse hacia el lugar donde la citó Castiel. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle tanto a él como a ella misma que lo ocurrido el día anterior no le afectó en nada, aunque muy bien sabía que era una descarada mentira.

Salió del instituto por la puerta principal y esperaba encontrarse con Castiel pero no había nadie. Una sensación de desconfianza la invadió de repente.

—¡Oye, Nora! —una voz aparentemente masculina la llamó, pero no sabía de dónde—¡Aquí arriba! —Nora miró hacia arriba para después ser atacada por un terrible frío. Agua con hielos habían caído sobre ella haciéndola titiritar de inmediato. Cuando quiso ver a quien le había hecho aquello, un fuerte dolor en la frente la hizo caer de rodillas sobre el pavimento.

La de pelo anaranjado no lograba ver con claridad ni podía dejar de temblar, apenas entendía lo que había pasado. Un momento estaba esperando a Castiel y de repente alguien le tiraba agua helada para después dejar caer un balde de metal sobre su cabeza.

Intentaba ponerse de pie pero se le hacía imposible, los temblores eran cada vez más violentos y sus movimientos más lentos. El frío se calaba con rapidez en sus huesos.

Con extremada lentitud y temblando de pies a cabeza se acercó como si fuera una muerte viviente hacia la puerta del instituto. Estaba asustada. El frio le había dejado las manos y pies entumecidos y su corazón latía muy rápido, además el dolor de cabeza la estaba torturando.

Cuando terminó de entrar al instituto, se encontró con casi todos sus compañeros mirándola con pánico. Nora los ignoraba, necesitaba ir a la enfermería o desfallecería, pero entonces cierta chica de tirabuzones rubios se colocó frente a ella con su pose de superioridad. Nora lo entendió todo.

—Vaya, parece que Castiel otra vez te hizo ver tu suerte, desabrida—nadie se río, al contrario, todos estaban pasmados observando a Nora empapada, temblorosa y herida. Parecía que se iba a morir a ahí mismo.

Nora la miró con el peor de los resentimientos, con el mayor de los odios. Aquello hizo que por un segundo Amber retrocediera atemorizada pero rápidamente recordó su plan.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le inquirió con burla— ¿Te has quedado fría? —esperaba que al menos Li y Charlotte se rieran pero hasta ellas comprendían que se les había pasado la mano.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le inquirió Kim que miraba con temor a Nora que parecía que iba desmayarse entre tantos temblores.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó aterrorizada Iris.

—Yo no hice esto—se río un poco. No entendía, los había reunido ahí para que se burlaran de la desdicha de Nora pero todos estaban estáticos mirándola con lastima y a ella con desprecio—. Castiel lo hizo, para que esta aprendiera a no expandir rumores como el de hoy.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —apareció Castiel de repente y quedándose de piedra al ver a Nora.

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto? —Salió Nathaniel de la Sala de delegados y paralizándose por completo al ver Nora. El rubio rápidamente fue a su lado olvidándose por completo de la noticia que leyó en la mañana.

Estuvo evitando a Nora porque no podía concebir que ella y Castiel tuvieran algo. El dolor, la frustración y los espantosos celos lo dejaron en un estado deprimente del cual no quiso que nadie, ni siquiera Melody supiera. Pero al verla ahí, temblorosa, frágil y al borde del desvanecimiento, cualquier resentimiento que tuviera contra ella se fue como un soplo.

—Nora ¿Qué te pasó? —el de ojos dorados tomó sus pálidas y tiesas manos que estaban tan frías como el mismo hielo—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó con un claro tono de amenaza. Haría papilla a quien le hizo eso a Nora.

—Amber sabe—habló Kim señalando a la hermana del delegado. Nathaniel miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Fuiste tú ¿No? —Amber palideció inmediatamente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba.

—Claro que no—respondió para luego intentar retirarse pero Castiel la agarró por la muñeca con la misma cara de amenaza que tenía Nathaniel.

—¿Entonces quién fue? —masculló Castiel entre dientes con la mirada furiosa. La rubia se quedó paralizada por completo, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¿Quién fue, Amber? —le exigió saber su hermano con las mirada igual de furiosa que Castiel.

—Por…Favor…—tanto Castiel como Nathaniel se detuvieron en seco para mirar a Nora que intentaba hablar, pero su temblorosa y azulada boca no la dejaba proferir correctamente las palabras—Enfer… Enfermería… A… Ahora—Castiel soltó a Amber y se acercó a Nora para luego quitarse la chaqueta y pasársela por encima de los hombros. Nathaniel lo miró sorprendido mientras Nora suspiró entrecortadamente agradeciendo por el poco pero aún así importante calor que desprendía su chaqueta.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería—sentenció el rubio con preocupación.

—La llevaremos—habló Castiel sin importarles las miradas de asombro que creó a su alrededor a proferir aquello. Nathaniel lo miró enfadado recordando lo que vio y leyó en el periódico esa mañana.

—No, yo lo haré—dijo para después acercar a una empapada Nora a su torso. Castiel al ver a Nora escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del delegado sintió que toda la ira que hace tiempo no sacaba empezaba a emerger nuevamente.

—¿No tienes papeleo que hacer, delegado? —le interrogó halando hacia él a la pelinaranja y sin pensarlo hacer que recargara su cabeza en su pecho. Nora emitió un muy débil suspiro a sentir el calor que de él desprendía y al escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Nathaniel enrojeció de furia y haló de nuevo hacia él a la chica de ojos plateados que temblaba, pero el pelirrojo no la soltó y ambos quedaron sosteniéndola por cada mano.

—A… Ahora—dijo Nora con voz frágil, ya harta de hacer el ridículo. Nathaniel emitió un gruñido molesto y empujó al pelirrojo para luego cargar en sus brazos a Nora y correr hacia la enfermería. Castiel gruñó molesto ignorando a sus compañeros que presenciaban todo el espectáculo, para luego correr a paso furioso hacia Nathaniel.

Nathaniel corría con el temor a que le pasara algo a ella, a la chica que le gustaba, acunándola a su pecho. Nora solo titiritaba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del delegado comenzando a adormecerse.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería justo cuando Castiel los alcanzaba a ambos.

—¿Qué son esas formas de entrar? —preguntó la enfermera quitando la vista de su móvil para después levantarse de su confortable silla e ir hacia donde estaban ellos—¿Qué le pasó? —profirió y señalándole a Nathaniel que la recostara en la cama. El rubio la acostó con cuidado en la cama mirándola con temor. Nora no dejaba de temblar y su respiración era irregular.

—Alguien la empapó con agua helada—respondió Castiel que se había olvidado del enojo con el delegado y se mostraba más bien preocupado al ver a Nora temblando y casi inconsciente. La enfermera se acercó a Nora y le tomó el pulso en el cuello para luego mirar a los dos chicos.

—Debieron traerla antes—dijo a la vez que empezaba a quitarle el blazer con cuidado. Después de quitárselo señaló a Nathaniel—Tú, ve a la cafetería y pide dos tazas de chocolate tibio, no caliente y con azucar—Nathaniel resopló abatido pues no quería dejar a Nora con Castiel, pero no le quedó de otra y tuvo que salir corriendo a la cafetería. La mujer de ojos verdes luego señaló a Castiel—. Tú, saca la manta aluminizada del armario—Castiel rápidamente fue hacia el armario y regresó con la manta isotérmica en la mano—Pásamela y busca toallas en ese calentador que hay tras de ti —hizo justo lo que le decía mientras la enfermera cerraba las cortinas alrededor de la cama—. Y pensar que la Directora no quería gastar en un calentador de toallas—murmuraba la enfermera mientras le quitaba la blusa y notaba que la chica empezaba a dormirse—¡No te duermas! —espantó a la pelinaranja y alertó a Castiel que estuvo a punto de entrar—¡Tú no entres! —le bloqueó el camino al pelirrojo—Estoy quitándole toda la ropa a tu compañera—Castiel abrió demás los ojos al imaginársela desnuda— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —le preguntó la mujer de pelo rubio a Nora con tal de no dejarla dormirse mientras le pasaba la manta por encima.

—No…Nora—respondió respirando entrecortadamente. La de ojos plateados sintió como le quitaba el pantalón y los zapatos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Nora no entendió lo que le preguntó, se sentía confundida y débil. La enfermera le quitó el sostén que también logró ser empapado junto a las bragas para empezar a envolver su cuerpo con las toallas por debajo de la manta.

—Yo…No…¿Qué? —respondió aún temblando como gelatina.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le volvió a preguntar notando que se quedaba sin toallas.

—Di… Diecisiete—Nora solo quería adormecerse pero una parte de ella, la parte racional, sabía que debía mantenerse despierta.

—¿Y cuándo cumples los dieciocho? —Nora le respondió con mucha dificultad. La mujer le colocó un termómetro a Nora y al pasar el tiempo justo abrió de más los ojos al ver el resultado—Puedes entrar, chico—Castiel pasó saliva sin poder evitar pensar en Nora en traje de Eva y con precaución entró para notar que estaba envuelta en la manta de color plateado como si esta fuera un capullo—No la dejes dormirse, oblígale a hablar y de vez en cuando frótale la cara suavemente con las manos. Llamaré a los paramédicos—si ya el pelirrojo estaba preocupado, cuando escuchó decir eso a la enfermera su corazón se aceleró de miedo, miedo a que algo malo le pasara a Nora. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó a su lado notando como su respiración era irregular.

Nora se sentía adormecer pero luchaba porque eso no pasara. Sintió un par de manos cálidas friccionar sobre su cara y supo inmediatamente quien era. Abrió los ojos un poco para ver el rostro pálido y de espanto que tenía Castiel y los volvió a cerrar sin poder soportar más el agotamiento.

—Nora, no te duermas—le alertó Castiel con la voz un poco entrecortada— ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto? —le preguntó queriendo que no se durmiera pero a la vez para saber la identidad del o de la imbécil que le hizo aquello. Lo haría pagar muy caro de eso estaba seguro.

—Am…Amber—Castiel rugió furioso. Esa idiota había llegado demasiado lejos.

—¿La muy descarada te lo dijo así sin más?

—No… Ella…Di, dijo que… Fuiste… tú—Castiel no pudo ocultar su espanto. Si bien hubo un tiempo en que le hubiera hecho bromas inmaduras a Nora, nunca hubiera puesto su vida en peligro.

—¡Esa maldita! —bramó enfadado— Yo nunca te haría algo así, Nora—se sinceró con tal de hacerle saber que él no tuvo nada que ver. La chica de ojos plateados sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé—él la miró desconcertado—. Sé… Sé que tú…—respiró lo más profundo que pudo—No lo hiciste.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó tocando el rostro ceniciento de ella y notando que tenía una herida en la frente. Se mordió el labio conteniendo el instinto de furia desmedida que quería desahogar.

—Por…Porque tú… No eres capaz… A pesar de todo…—profirió un quejido adolorido que casi rompe el corazón de Castiel. Le dolía, le dolía como nunca verla así, como si en cualquier momento se desvanecería— A pesar… De aquella… Enemistad… Siempre dijiste la… Verdad… Como cuando… Cuando me… hiciste aquella… broma de la Tabla… de planchar… no tardaste en… decirme que fue… tu plan—él recordó aquello sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

—Aquello fue una estupidez—admitió sintiéndose bastante alejado de aquel sujeto que no la soportaba, que la quería fuera de su vida y que le hacía la vida imposible. Rozó con cuidado el moretón en su frente— ¿También se atrevió a herirte?

—No… No lo sé—soltó aire entrecortadamente— Me dejaron… caer un… balde en la cabeza.

—¿Dejaron? —inquirió tratando de no descargar su ira cuando aún tenía sus manos en el muy pálido rostro de ella— Las amigas también están incluidas—lo dijo como una afirmación y después miró a Nora que con mucho esfuerzo podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, que respiraba por momentos rápidamente y otros lentamente, que temblaba, que tenía su piel tan fría como el mismo hielo. No comprendía el porqué verla así le producía tal malestar. El haber hecho aquel trato hizo que todo con respecto a ella cambiara por completo. Si bien nunca se le hubiera ocurrido atentar contra su vida, tampoco se sentiría así, tan afligido, tan furioso, tan sediento de hacer que aquella rubia pagara por lo que le hizo.

A la enfermería entraron la Directora, Nathaniel y Melody, acercándose los dos últimos hacia donde estaban ellos dos mientras la Directora hablaba con la enfermera. Nathaniel paró en seco al notar como el pelirrojo tenía sus manos en el rostro de Nora.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —preguntó sin ocultar el enfado en su voz.

—La enfermera dijo que hiciera esto mientras ella llama los paramédicos—el rubio y la castaña se miraron estupefactos.

—¿Tan grave es? —volvió a preguntar esta vez más preocupado que enojado. Castiel se encogió de hombros deseando que no lo fuera.

—Me…Melody—la castaña miró a Nora con atención para luego recibir indicaciones de esta que apenas si podía expresarse con claridad, de ir hasta su casillero y buscar la llave del casillero del gimnasio en donde se encontraría su ropa de repuesto.

Mientras Melody buscaba la ropa de Nora en los vestuarios, la enfermera la hacía beber la bebida a Nora con cuidado de no moverla mucho.

—Hay que llamar a sus padres—dijo en voz alta la enfermera.

—Contactaré a su madre justo ahora—habló la Directora—, pero antes quiero saber quien fue que le hizo esto.

—Fueron Amber y sus amigas—le respondió Castiel causando que Nathaniel y la señora de pelo canoso lo miraran atónitos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —indagó Nathaniel que, aunque no le sorprendería del todo que su hermana le hiciera algo a Nora, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar tan lejos.

—Yo se lo dije—le contesto Nora que temblaba menos—. Tu hermana… Tu hermana y tal vez sus amigas me… Me citaron frente; frente al instituto y ahí me tiraron toda esa agua con hielos encima—la Directora abrió de más los ojos.

—Esa niña ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? —Profirió espantada cuando Melody entraba a la enfermería con el bolso rojo y con el móvil de Nora en las manos, mientras atrás de ella aparecían los paramédicos que rápidamente atendieron a Nora haciendo que los tres alumnos salieran del lugar.

—Amber se pasó de la raya—murmuró con gesto atónito el delegado.

—Más te vale que controles a la loca de tu hermana—empezó a hablar Castiel—. Esta que hizo la va pagar caro.

—¿Desde cuándo aquí te interesa el bienestar de Nora? —le inquirió Nathaniel esperando su respuesta.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, delegado—le espetó con muy poca paciencia provocando que Nathaniel lo mirará con animadversión.

—Me importa, idiota—admitió sin una pizca de vergüenza haciendo que Castiel, cuando escuchó lo que dijo, lo pegara contra la pared con una fuerza bruta que casi lastima la espalda del rubio.

—No creas que se me olvidó lo que me hiciste hace un rato, pendejo—masculló entre dientes con la mirada frenética de enojo. Nathaniel gruñó enojado y lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que chocara contra la otra pared. El pelirrojo que ya no podía aguantar la impotencia de querer descargar su ira contra algo o alguien se abalanzó sobre Nathaniel con el puño hacia su cara. Nathaniel detuvo perfectamente el puño para luego golpearlo en el estomago. Castiel cayó doblado al suelo para después levantarse y con una de sus manos arrojar al rubio al piso.

—Basta ¿En serio no se cansan de hacer el ridículo por ella? —habló Melody sin verse perturbada por la pelea que se daba frente a ella. Los chicos se detuvieron al escucharla hablar de aquella manera tan rara, como si hubiera resentimiento detrás de aquellas palabras, raro en ella que siempre parecía más bien un manojo de nervios a verlos pelear.

La rara situación en la que se encontraba se vio finalizada cuando los paramédicos salieron de la enfermería con Nora en una camilla. Los tres adolescentes corrieron hacia ella que los miraba a todos con impasibilidad.

—Abran paso chicos—dijo uno de los paramédicos que arrastraba la camilla.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó el rubio sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Estará bien, Nathaniel—le respondió la Directora—, pero te pediré el favor de que la acompañes al hospital. Su madre no llegará sino hasta la noche y yo no puedo ir pues tengo que hablar seriamente con tu hermana—el rubio sonrío un poco al ver la cara de pasmo que tenía el pelirrojo.

—Directora, pero el parcial de literatura será en unos momentos—habló Melody no queriendo que Nathaniel se fuera con ella. Castiel nunca se había sentido agradecido de lo que dijera Melody sino hasta ese momento.

—Hablaré personalmente con el maestro para que tanto Nathaniel como Nora lo puedan tomar otro día—Castiel carraspeó furioso. El maldito delegado tenía suerte. Miró a Nora y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando hace un buen rato. El pelirrojo no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos por lo cual, sin preverlo, se acercó a ella y quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro le sonrió.

—Espero que te mejores, desabrida—la pelinaranja abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa de que le dijera eso para luego sonreírle de lado. Todos miraron con asombro aquella escena, hasta los paramédicos parecían haber olvidado llevarse a la chica al hospital.

—Creo que no tenemos todo el día, señores—interrumpió el ambiente un rubio muy celoso. Los dos hombres asintieron y siguieron su camino con Nathaniel al lado de Nora. Castiel los veía irse sintiéndose cada vez más inútil por no ser él que estuviera a su lado y sintiéndose cada vez más confundido por desear estar a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno, yo no les mentí. Les dije que estaría más fría, aunque olvidé mencionar que iba a ser literal xD Pobre Nora, no sale de una para entrar en otra. Esa Amber demuestra cada vez más que está loquita. Por otra parte, Castiel está cada vez más aturdido con Nora. Aww, que dulce él cuidándola ¿O no? :3 Y no nos olvidemos de Nath que está bien coladito por Nora también ¿Eh? :v **

**No se quieran perder el próximo capitulo si quieren enterarse no sólo del pasado de Nora, sino también del pasado de Castiel y Nathaniel :o**

**Antes de despedirme me surgió una duda que sería genial si la respondieran. A Nora la llamamos chica de hielo y Reina de hielo, pero ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a Castiel? Dejen sus ideas en los comentarios, si quieren :3**

**Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo de esta quincena. Espero que les haya gustado y que si gustan dejen su opinión sobre él ^^ ¡Un beso! **


	12. El pasado resurge

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Chica infernal: No te preocupes. Que bueno que ya te mejoraste :) Ciertamente ver a Castiel siendo tan amable enternece a cualquiera, jajaja. Amber se pasó de la raya, pero como tú misma dijiste, si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiéramos visto aquella faceta dulce de Castiel ^^ _

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: Mucho gusto Frozen ^^ Me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar xD Vaya que me sorprendiste con eso de que lees el fic desde el cap dos jaja_

_Si es cierto que Castiel fue muy tierno con Nora en este cap :3 Nora no sale de una para entrar en otra, y con ésto quiero decir que puede pasarle algo peor... Siempre jaja_

_Me encantaría subir antes de las dos semanas, de hecho mi primera intención era publicar semanal. Pero lamentablemente no suelo contar con mucho tiempo para estar en la pc :/_

_Jajajaja no me molestaría llamarlo así(? Aunque sería más factible un apodo con respecto a su cualidad "Fogosa y temperamental" xD_

_Y no te preocupes, se entiende que algunas no les guste mucho comentar, de hecho sé que hay más leyendo el fic pero ni lo comentan. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No se les puede obligar. Ojalá que pueda verte más seguido por aquí comentando y también a las/os que me leen desde la sombra xD_

_LlevameContigo: Jajaja bueno, técnicamente era agua con hielos y olvidé decir que fue un balde por bruja, así que a Nora le cayeron tres baldes de agua con hielo mientras estaba afuera en principios de Noviembre en Francia xD Con esto quiero decir que sí, así de mucho puede afectar. Ciertamente tener a Nath y Castiel cuidándonos ha de ser una de las mayores fantasías de Sucrettes xD_

_PandoNee-chan: Jajaja tranquila xD Si, Nora es literalmente es hielo, lamentablemente no puedo hacer Castiel literalmente fuego o se pone muy fea la cosa x´D ok no. No sé porqué, pero llamarle así se me haría raro ya que, por increíble que parezca, Castiel no es mi chico favorito xD _

_MinSul6011: Si, ha sido algo intenso el cap. Realmente lo que hizo Peggy fue bastante inmaduro, pero así es como ella suele trabajar, bueno, solía xD Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo al igual que los demás. Es algo que agradezco a todas la que me lo hacen saber ^^ Me gusta el chico flama, posiblemente lo use con él ^^_

_annie5935: Que lindo que lo ames jajaja y también que me ames por hacerlo xD Lo escribo con mucho gusto y amor por lo que hago. No te preocupes que continúo xD_

_Alicia99XD: No te preocupes que sigo ^^ y me alegra que te encante :)_

* * *

Nathaniel miraba fijamente a Nora dormir, estudiando su rostro como nunca se había atrevido, pues siempre temía que si la miraba por mucho tiempo, ella se volteara a verlo y entonces vería a través de él con esos ojos penetrantes y así descubriría sus sentimientos.

Cuando entró en la ambulancia no soltó la mano de Nora ni un segundo con tal de demostrarle de que podía contar con él, de que no la abandonaría y de manera de disculparse por la loca de su hermana. Sin embargo tuvo que dejarla ir cuando llegaron a emergencias y rápidamente se la llevaron lejos de su vista.

Suspiró tomando su mano que estaba un poco caliente. Tocó sus nudillos con delicadeza sin dejar de mirar su rostro hermoso y sereno, sintiéndose cada vez más atrapado por aquel sentimiento que no lo abandonaba desde que la conoció más.

Recordó como él la ayudó a ella con sus papeles de inscripción el primer día, después de que aquel idiota casi la lastimara en medio del pasillo, y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa a darse cuenta de que tenía todo en orden. Siempre que llegaban chicos o chicas nuevas siempre algo les faltaba. Que si la foto, que si el dinero, incluso el clip, pero ella se notaba desde lejos bastante responsable y además bonita. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella reconoció el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, "El hombre demolido". Ambos se enfrascaron en una intensa conversación sobre aquel libro y mientras más ella hablaba, con su voz imperturbable y distinguida, se sentía más atraído no solo por su apariencia física sino también por su forma de ser, tan inexpresiva y a la vez tan refinada. Más de una vez sintió que hablaba con alguien fuera de ese mundo, un mundo donde las chicas eran tan simples y algunas eran demasiado desfachatadas para su gusto, pues ella parecía más de la realeza que una simple mundana.

El tiempo pasaba y se dio cuenta de que también se llevaba bien con Melody, lo cual lo alegró de sobremanera ya que podía pasar más tiempo con aquella chica de ojos plateados que tanto le había llamado su atención. De manera que más convivían los tres juntos más se sentía interesado en Nora, en sus gustos, en sus sueños, en toda ella, hasta que un día, en el cual ella y él se habían quedado después de la reunión con el comité, pues Nora formaba parte del comité de organización de eventos y él como delegado principal tenía que asistir sí o sí a todas las reuniones, ambos se quedaron hablando más acerca de la feria de ciencias que habían decidido organizar para recaudar fondos, ella había dejado caer accidentalmente su lápiz y tanto Nathaniel como Nora, que quisieron recuperarlo, quedaron de frente, muy cerca el uno del otro y mirándose directamente a los ojos. Nathaniel sentía que sus ojos lo absorbían por completo, como si aquellos ojos lo hipnotizaran y lo llevaran a acercarse a sus labios sin pararse a pensarlo. Sólo pudo disfrutar de un delicioso roce de sus labios, pues Nora rápidamente se alejó de él sin mirarlo.

Desde ese día se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna chica. Al despertarse su mente la invocaba, al llegar al instituto rápidamente la buscaba con la mirada; no quería perderse de ningún momento a su lado, por más insignificante que este fuera. Y así pasaban los días, los meses y ese sentimiento solo crecía y crecía, pero no se atrevía por nada del mundo a confesarlo, pues Nora no parecía ni de lejos interesada en él de aquella forma, más bien en nadie. Ella era como una reina de hielo: Distinguida y elegante, pero a la vez fría y distante. Ella no parecía estar interesada en lo más mínimo en esa clase de sentimientos que tan locos ponía a los adolescentes, como si no valieran lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

Nathaniel sonrió un poco llevándose la mano de Nora a sus labios para besarla sutil a la vez que acercaba su otra mano al rostro de ella. No quería aprovecharse mientras ella estaba tan débil, pero una parte de él le gritaba que no habría otra oportunidad. Acarició con delicadeza sus pálidas mejillas, estremeciéndose por lo sedosas que eran y por lo bien que se sentía poder tocarla de aquella manera. Con su dedo pulgar, rozó todo su labio inferior, carnoso y un poco morado por las bajas temperaturas a las que estuvo sometida hace unas horas atrás. Como deseaba probarlos, como deseaba que ella estuviera despierta y no le negara tal deseo de besarla.

El semblante del rubio cambió a uno completamente serio. Se sentía dividido, una parte de él le decía que debía parar, que no estaba bien aprovecharse de esa manera con ella, pero la otra parte de él lo obligaba a avanzar hacia el tranquilo rostro de la chica y probar aquellos labios que tantas veces le habían robado el sueño.

Se fue acercando hacia el rostro de Nora fijándose en detalles que no había notado antes, como la ligera lluvia de pecas tenues que tenían sus mejillas y sus ondulas pestañas de un naranja más oscuro que su cabello. Suspiró abatido, estaba enamorado de ella como nunca pensó estarlo y le dolía el hecho de que tal vez ella nunca lo estaría de él y en cambio… Lo estuviera de ese imbécil con ganas de hacerse el malo.

Esas miradas resplandecientes, esas sutiles sonrisas que le dedicaba ella a Castiel eran como puñalada tras puñalada a su corazón. Odiaba pensar que después de todo, si había alguien capaz de derretir ese corazón frío y duro de ella, y de que ese alguien no fuera él lo hacía sentir miserable, pero que fuera el idiota de Castiel el que tuviera aquel privilegio sólo aumentaba aún más su desdicha.

Se acercó aún más, sintiendo su tranquila y cálida respiración, y no queriendo aumentar más aquel apetito por su boca, casi la logra besar, pero el clímax de la canción "Invierno" de Antonio Vivaldi se escuchó desde la bolsa roja que tenía la ropa de repuesto de Nora. El delegado sintiéndose culpable por intentar besarla estando ella semiinconsciente, se acercó a la bolsa y sacó el móvil de ella.

—¿Cabeza roja? —leyó en voz alta el nombre de quien la llamaba sabiendo inmediatamente que era aquel idiota ¿Por qué ella le dice así? se preguntaba el de ojos dorados, comenzando a sentirse bastante celoso de que con el imbécil de Castiel empleara apodos pero no con él. Haciendo uso de toda su paciencia contestó la llamada.

—Vaya, respondiste—habló aquella voz que tanto repudiaba—. Parece que ya no tendré que comprar un traje para tu funeral, desabrida—Nathaniel se colocó la mano en la frente con gesto de fastidio al escucharle decir tales estupideces— ¿Estás ahí?

—Nora está durmiendo—le contesto tratando de no mandarlo al diablo y aventar el móvil de Nora contra la pared—, así que no puede confirmarte si lo de su funeral va o no—la voz de Nathaniel se escuchaba notablemente irritada. Escuchó a Castiel carraspear fastidiado.

—¿Qué haces con el móvil de Nora, delegado? —le preguntó Castiel con el mismo tono de voz que empleó Nathaniel anteriormente—¿Por qué no contestó ella?

—¿Acaso eres sordo o idiota? —Castiel resopló con ganas de tener a Nathaniel frente a él y terminar de darle una paliza— Te dije que está dormida.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó el pelirrojo recordando que el motivo de su llamada era saber del estado de ella no discutir con aquel imbécil.

—Está mejor—Castiel no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado causando desconcierto en Nathaniel—. Le aportaron calor de varias formas, aún cuando se encontraba un poco menos rígida al llegar al hospital.

—Ya veo—suspiró—. Iré para allá—pensó Castiel en voz alta causando que Nathaniel volviera a enfadarse.

—Ni siquiera sabes cual hospital es—se mofó Nathaniel.

—Vi el nombre del hospital en los uniformes de los paramédicos, torpe—se mofó esta vez Castiel concluyendo con una sonora carcajada que a Nathaniel le hubiera encantado parar con un golpe a su cara. El delegado enfadado acabó con la llamada para luego sentarse al lado de Nora. Miró su rostro nuevamente con la culpabilidad. Casi la besaba.

La hora pasó entre enfermeros que constantemente revisaban el estado de Nora, dejándolo sin la tan preciada privacidad que sabía se acortaba, pues el idiota iba a aparecer en cualquier momento en aquella habitación de hospital. Inevitablemente, Castiel se apareció entrando estruendosamente, pues los enfermeros no lo querían dejar entrar.

—Pueden dejarlo, es compañero nuestro—salió Nathaniel al rescate de Castiel haciendo que este lo viera asombrado. Los enfermeros se fueron por su lado mientras Castiel se acercaba hacia Nora.

Nathaniel miraba fijamente los movimientos y gestos del pelirrojo, sintiéndose de repente identificado, pues Castiel la miraba con preocupación y a la vez en sus ojos se leía aquel sentimiento que él mismo tenía. Sin embargo cualquier sentimiento de empatía se fue al notar como el pelirrojo acercaba su mano al rostro de Nora. Bastante enfadado, echó el brazo de Castiel hacia atrás.

—¿Quién te crees para intentar tocarla con tanta confianza? —le susurró con amenaza. Aunque se comportara como un hipócrita, pues él mismo estuvo muy cerca de besarla. Pero que aquel idiota se intentara sobrepasar con ella le generaba unas grandes ganas de darle una paliza.

—Me vuelves a poner una mano encima y te destrozo el brazo—le espetó Castiel con furia.

—El brazo te destrozaré yo si le pones aunque sea un dedo encima a Nora—el pelirrojo lo miró más iracundo. Escucharlo hablar así de Nora le producía un sentimiento de querer despedazarlo a golpes. Ella no era algo de él como para que ese intento de niño bueno le prohibiera hasta tocarla.

—¿Acaso te gusta la desabrida? —Interrogó rogando por el propio bien del delegado que su respuesta fuera negativa.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, pendejo—le respondió enrojecido de enojo.

—Mejor vete para tu casa, niñito de papi.

—No me da la gana, bueno para nada—Castiel ya rodeaba la cama para ir a acabar con el delegado cuando escuchó la voz de alguien quejosamente despertarse. Ambos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a Nora que muy difícilmente abría sus ojos. Los dos se colocaron al lado de ella de cada lado de la cama.

—Nora ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó en tono suave el rubio causando que el pelirrojo lo mirara con asco.

—Parece que lo de tu funeral no va, desabrida—le habló Castiel con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serio no te cansas de ese estúpido chiste? —expresó Nathaniel mirándolo con aversión.

—No tanto como me cansa verte la cara —le respondió mirándolo con la misma aversión.

—Si tanto te cansa verla, lárgate de una buena vez.

—Oblígame a irme, idiota —lo empujó por el hombro.

—Con mucho gusto, imbécil —dijo para después agarrarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta e intentar sacarlo, pero ambos terminaron forcejando sin acordarse de que Nora estaba abajo de ellos.

—¿Quieren parar? Me empieza a doler la cabeza —profirió Nora con la voz ronca. La chica se llevó una mano a la garganta y al tragar la sintió doler para luego toser un poco con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y mirándose con desafío al escuchar al otro preguntar lo mismo.

—Me duele la garganta —intentó sentarse pero sus delgados brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo haciendo que casi se cayera de lleno en la cama si no fuera porque tanto Nathaniel como Castiel la detuvieron por un brazo. La chica se quejó por lo bajo a sentir dolor también en sus brazos.

—Nora ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Nathaniel acercando una mano a su frente para luego esta salir disparada hacia atrás porque Castiel la retiró sin moderación.

—Parece que alguien también la toca con demasiada confianza —la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó demasiado amenazante.

—Serás imbécil —espetó Nathaniel con la misma voz amenazante que Castiel —. Pudiste haberla lastimado al hacer eso.

—Imbécil tú, además hipócrita —arrojó el de ojos grises mirándolo con desprecio.

—No debí haber dejado que los enfermeros te dejaran entrar —soltó el de pelo rubio—. Lárgate de una vez ¿Quieres?

—No me da la gana, delegado —ambos volvían otra vez a acercarse amenazantes cuando nuevamente su pelea se vio interrumpida, esta vez por una mujer muy parecida a Nora. Los dos se quedaron pasmados mirando a la mujer que abría la puerta de par en par y los miraba a ambos extrañada para luego mirar a Nora y correr hasta ella. Su madre, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh, Caramelito! ¿Qué te pasó? —la mujer tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos mientras la miraba con ternura y preocupación. Nora resopló.

—¿Caramelito? —volvieron a coincidir Castiel Y Nathaniel.

—¿No te lo dijo ya la Directora? —profirió Nora con voz glacial y ronca. Larissa al notar su voz ronca puso una mano sobre su frente.

—Estás caliente y para colmo tienes una herida en la frente—torció la boca preocupada. Larissa volteó a ver a los dos chicos que hace unos segundos discutían. Ambos se quedaron pasmados, veían a aquella mujer y no podían evitar pensar que así se vería Nora en su adultez. Nada mal, de hecho, bastante bien, pensaron—. Disculpen, pero ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

—Mucho gusto. Soy Nathaniel Lasserre —le extendió su mano con elegancia y la mujer de ojos verdes la apretó gratamente impresionada por sus modales.

—Soy Castiel —sin embargo el pelirrojo no se movió ni un ápice. La mujer le sonrió a ambos.

—Pero que chicos tan lindos —habló la mujer de pelo anaranjado con voz melosa acercándose a ambos. Al quedar de frente los miró más detenidamente aún sin opacar su sonrisa —. Uno es pulcro y educado —dijo para después ajustar la corbata de Nathaniel con dulzura y provocando que este se sonrojara al más no poder —, y el otro es arisco y malo —le sonrió con sorna a Castiel mientras con la mano en el hombro de él alisaba su chaqueta negra. El pelirrojo la miró bastante consternado y con las mejillas empezando a arder.

—No puede ser —rodeó los ojos Nora — ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? —La mujer miró a su hija aún sonriendo con burla para luego poner su mano en la mejilla de Nathaniel y la otra en la nuca de Castiel.

—Es que son tan guapos—se mordió el labio pestañeando repetidas veces para después suspirar—. Pero demasiado jóvenes para mí—y rápidamente volvió a sentarse al lado de su hija dejando a Nathaniel y a Castiel en shock—. Sin embargo son perfectos para mí Caramelito—apretó la mejilla de su hija juguetonamente— ¿No lo creen así chicos? —ninguno de los dos fue capaz de proferir palabra alguna ante lo que la madre de Nora acababa de decir. La mujer río al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban bien coladitos por su hija.

—No hagas esa clases de comentarios, mamá—dijo Nora con su voz tranquila. Su madre la volteó a ver divertida.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Nora? —la de ojos plateados miró a la de ojos verdes sin entender—¿Cuál es perfecto para ti? ¿Te gusta el educado o el malo? —Nora hizo un gesto de fastidio para después mirar a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella, quienes la miraban como si fuera a contestar aquella pregunta.

—Comienzas a darme dolor de cabeza con tantas tonterías que dices—habló Nora para luego aclarar su garganta y terminar en un incontrolable ataque de tos. Las otras tres personas en esa habitación miraban a Nora con evidente preocupación.

—Nathaniel, ¿Puedes llamar al médico que la está atendiendo? —le pidió Larissa al delegado y este rápidamente fue a hacer lo que le encomendaron.

Nora sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar del dolor. Se sentía débil, cansada y adolorida. Castiel la miraba fijamente sintiéndose en parte culpable a lo que le pasó. Si no la hubiera besado de seguro no hubiera pasado ni el problema con Peggy ni con Amber. Otra vez a su cabeza volvieron aquellas sensaciones que sintió al besarla el día anterior. Se sentía demasiado aturdido con tantas interrogantes en la cabeza.

—A pesar de que está enfermita, mi Nora es muy linda ¿No es así, Castiel? —le interrogó la otra pelinaranja pero de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, sacando de su ensueño al pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirar a la de ojos plateados. Castiel miró a la adulta sin entender— Te dije que…

—Mamá, ya para ¿Quieres? —Nora no podía seguir escuchando su madre, cuando con cada insinuación recordada lo que pasó el día anterior.

Miró al chico de pelo rojo sin mostrarse sorprendida al percatarse de que él mismo la miraba a ella. Ambos se miraban fijamente intentando encontrar aunque fuera una respuesta a las tantas preguntas que en sus cabezas se formaban, pero sólo lograron perderse en los ojos del otro.

Nora suspiró y dejó de mirarlo para acomodarse dificultosamente en la cama. No entendía el porqué se sentía de aquella manera. Nunca alguien la había hecho sentir tan nerviosa como si la descontrolara, con los latidos de su corazón acelerándose como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Le molestaba, le molestaba sentirse tan… No, no tenía sentido ponerse a pensar en tales estupideces. Ella no era esa clase de chica, ella no quería seguir turbándose con cosas tan triviales… Sólo quería descansar…

El pelirrojo notaba como Nora se dejaba vencer por el sueño nuevamente y también como el delegado aparecía con un médico.

El médico estuvo examinándola, llegando a la conclusión de un fuerte resfriado que podría convertirse en neumonía en cualquier momento si no le daban los medicamentos adecuados para evitar que ocurriera.

La madre de Nora aconsejó a los chicos irse para sus hogares, ya que ella estaría a cargo de ella, tal y como debía de ser.

—

Nathaniel llegó a su casa cuando ya el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Subía desganado los escalones sin siquiera reparar en sus progenitores en la sala de estar.

—Buenas noches, Nathaniel—le saludó su madre con una voz tan poco expresiva como siempre. Nathaniel miró con detenimiento a sus padres.

—Buenas noches, mamá—luego fijó sus ojos dorados en el hombre de traje—, papá.

—Nos enteramos de lo que pasó con tu hermana—habló su padre, un hombre de pelo y ojos castaños que lo miraba siempre desde arriba, como si el rubio fuera menos que él— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas cuando se le ocurrió hacer tal tontería?

—Cumpliendo con mis deberes como delegado, papá—le respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—¿Y tus deberes de hermano mayor? —interrogó la mujer de pelo rubio casi cenizo.

—Amber tiene mi misma edad, pienso que ella puede cuidarse sola—los pasos de sus padres se dirigían hacia él. El hombre lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una furia casi implacable.

—Repite eso una vez más—lo amenazó su padre haciendo que Nathaniel retrocediera un poco—¿Acaso no te he enseñado a no contestarnos de esa forma? —se le acercó para luego acertar una bofetada en la cara de su hijo. Nathaniel no hizo ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera cambió su expresión porque sabía que si se mostraba débil o más fuerte él sólo le regresaría el golpe con más fuerza— ¡Vete para tu habitación! —le espetó empujándolo hacia el pasamano—El día de hoy no fue muy prometedor y no estaría bien desquitarme contigo ¿No? —Nathaniel asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos para después subir los escalones nuevamente. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación miró a su madre buscando algún tipo de reacción en ella ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ella solo se dirigió a la cocina sin parecer impórtale lo más mínimo.

El chico rubio entró en su habitación suspirando con pesadez, sin siquiera percatarse de que su hermana gemela entraba tras él.

—Nath—lo llamó Amber con su voz entrecortada a notar la marca roja en la cara de su hermano—, papá volvió a hacerlo...

—¿Qué quieres? —no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La chica de pelo rubio dorado se acercó a su gemelo con preocupación, para luego colocar su mano en la mejilla roja de este. Se mordió el labio, frustrada. Ya estaba harta de fingir ante sus padres que ella ignoraba por completo aquella situación.

—¿Por qué no lo denuncias? —interrogó con un tono de voz que nunca usaba fuera de su casa. Nathaniel volvió a suspirar. Amber era completamente distinta con él en la casa que en el instituto. Fuera de aquella mansión se mostraba hueca y sin ningún tipo de respeto por él, pero dentro de aquella pesadilla, ella iba hacia él con esa mirada de dolor que tanto le enternecía. A veces no entendía como pasaba de ser una caprichosa petulante a una hermana preocupada.

—Eso únicamente empeoraría las cosas—susurró apartándose de ella y sentándose en su cama.

—Pero Nathaniel…—iba a seguir protestando, pero el chico de ojos dorados la paró en seco con su mano.

—No quiero seguir hablando del tema, Amber—la miró fijamente—. Más bien quiero saber que te pasó por la mente para querer echarle agua helada a Nora—el rostro de Amber cambió por completo a una expresión de fastidio. Escuchar a su hermano mencionar el nombre de esa sin gracia le era aberrante—. Lo que hiciste fue algo muy tonto…

—Si me vas a empezar a sermonear, te informo que ya la Directora y mis papás lo hicieron, así que no necesito que lo hagas tú también—ya la de ojos turquesa se retiraba, pero la mano de Nathaniel la detuvo en seco.

—Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? —la rubia se deshizo del agarre de Nathaniel.

—Por Dios ¿Podrías intentar al menos no ser tan obvio? —Nathaniel la miró sin entender— En serio que tienes un gusto en mujeres pésimo como para fijarte en Nora la desabrida—las mejillas de Nathaniel se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Amber bufó rodeando los ojos.

—Se nota a leguas que esa insípida te gusta—el rubio la dejó de mirar ocultando su rostro avergonzado—. Y probablemente también le guste a Castiel—volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su hermana queriendo haber escuchado mal. Amber apretaba los labios como queriendo gritar.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Por supuesto que sé—se defendió a sí misma sin siquiera levantar la voz—. Castiel no es él mismo cuando esa… Está cerca… Y casi puedo asegurar que tu Nora ha cambiado también ¿O no es así hermanito? —Nathaniel sabía que tenía razón. Ella no era la misma cuando Castiel estaba cerca. Sonreía más, hablaba con más suavidad y lo miraba de una manera indescifrable.

—Fue un buen intento para cambiar de tema, Amber—la rubia resopló con fastidio—. Pero aún así lo que hiciste fue terrible. Tirarle un balde de agua helada fue una estupidez ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Me aburres con tus sermones—colocó los brazos en jarras—. Si te hace sentir mejor estoy expulsada temporalmente.

—Te lo buscaste ¿Sabes que le dio hipotermia? —su hermana resopló con fastidio— ¿Y sabías que ahora probablemente contraiga una neumonía? Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez.

—Con lo fría que es de seguro se sintió como en casa cuando le cayeron todos esos hielos encima—sonrió sin verse ni de lejos culpable, más bien parecía estar orgullosa de tal acto. Nathaniel la miró asqueado.

—Incluso te atreviste a herirla en la cabeza…

—¡No fui yo! —saltó a la defensiva cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho— No es mi culpa que la idiota de Li tenga dedos de mantequilla.

—Como sea. Ya viene siendo hora de que madures y dejes esa ridícula enemistad contra Nora—Amber profirió una sarcástica carcajada.

—Sí, hermano. Lo haré el día en que tú y Castiel sean los mejores amigos—Nathaniel la miró bastante enfadado.

—Es diferente. Nora y tú nunca fueron amigas y ella no te clavó una puñalada por la espalda como lo hizo ese imbécil—Amber entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Han pasado años desde lo de Rosalie, supéralo—el rubio gruñó cada vez más enfadado.

—No fue sólo lo de Rosalie, también fue lo de Debrah y…

—¡Como sea! —levantó las manos en el aire indicando que no le interesaba escuchar más— Ya me iré a dormir… Pero antes… Quiero decirte que la situación en éste hogar debe cambiar—él la miró sorprendido mientras Amber salía de su recamara.

Nathaniel profirió un largo y cansado suspiro, para luego tirarse en la cama, pensativo. Toda la conversación con Amber lo dejó preocupado e irritado. Nora gustando de Castiel. Se pasaba todos los días pensando en ello, pero una parte de él conservaba esperanzas por estar equivocado. Pero al parecer él no era el único que lo había notado, por lo cual era cada vez más una realidad que una suposición.

Ese idiota, ellas siempre lo preferían a él, pensaba Nathaniel. Pero Nora tenía que ser diferente. Ella no podía ser la clase de chica que se dejaba engatusar por el típico estereotipo de chico malo.

—

Pasaron dos días en los cuales Nora aún seguía en el hospital con un fuerte resfriado. Se pasaba a mayor parte del día durmiendo, y cuando estaba despierta le atacaba una terrible tos. El jueves por la tarde abrió con dificultad los ojos, para encontrarse a varios de sus compañeras y compañeros de clases mirándola con preocupación y luego sonrientes al notar que ella despertaba.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Nora débilmente y mirando con desconfianza a sus compañeros.

—Es obvio, cariño—respondió Rosalya con una gran sonrisa—. Vinimos a verte, para saber cómo estabas—la ojiplata entrecerró los ojos más desconfiada aún ¿Qué querían exactamente?

—¿Cómo sigues, Nora? —preguntó Iris sonriente. Nora la recordaba, había sido su tutora un par de veces.

—Yo estoy mejor—Se trató de enderezar en la cama con mucho esfuerzo. Kentin y Armin rápidamente fueron a ayudarla. Los miró a ambos con más sospecha que antes—. Gracias.

—No se te ve tan bien, amiga—profirió Kim con ligero tono de broma ¿Amiga? De Melody se lo hubiera esperado, pero de Kim, que prácticamente era una desconocida.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Debía dejar de ser tan paranoica. Esas personas no la consideraban su amiga y ella no consideraba amigo a nadie. Si estaban ahí era por otra razón. Claro, de seguro querían que les ayudara a repasar.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —preguntó tratando de que su voz se escuchara más firme. Todos ahí la miraron raro sin entender a que se refería— Si están aquí es por algo ¿No? —elevó una ceja después de decir aquello.

—Sí—habló Alexy—, para saber si estás mejor—Nora contuvo las ganas de bufar. Cuando vio a su madre entrar en la habitación.

—Vaya, cuanta gente—río después de notar los amigos de su hija—. No sabía que fueras tan popular, Caramelito—algunos rieron ante el apodo. Nora rodeó los ojos fastidiada.

—¿Tú los dejaste entrar? —interrogó con voz glacial a su madre. Larissa la miró sin entender.

—Bueno, son tus amigos y pensé que te gustaría verlos a ellos también—la mujer de pelo anaranjado sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al ver que Nora no había desistido de aquella promesa que se había hecho hace un tiempo. Sabía que lo que le hicieron aquellos chicos fue algo terrible, pero Nora ya se las había cobrado y esperaba que después de tantos meses desde de lo ocurrido volviera a ser aquella chica sonriente y animada que solía ser.

—¿Te molesta que estemos aquí? —preguntó la peliblanca con el ceño un poco fruncido. Nora no se inmutó.

—No me molesta—mintió, le molestaba tener a aquel grupo de personas mirándola con preocupación, como si ella fuera alguien incondicional.

—No lo parece—profirió la chica de piel castaña con el ceño más fruncido.

—Si así lo creen no entiendo porqué siguen aquí—dijo con la voz más firme de lo normal.

—Nora ¿Por qué los tratas así? —interrogó su madre con tristeza en la voz. Ambas pelinaranjas se miraron por varios segundos como recordando lo que pasó hace casi dos años.

—Discúlpenme, chicos—se disculpó Nora con una voz suave y arrepentida que convenció a todos, lástima que en realidad sólo estaba fingiendo. Nora sabía que no le convenía tener tanta gente en su contra. Por el momento no les servían para nada, pero si en algún momento los necesitaba, era mejor tenerlos de su lado.

Algo que le enseñó una mujer que hasta el momento admira, fue que las personas son como herramientas. Tal vez no las necesites en un momento pero cuando quieras construir algo, es bueno contar con ellas.

Eso era las personas para Nora: Herramientas. Escalones que le servirían para avanzar, peones de los cuales prescindir cuando llegara el momento justo.

—Está bien—sonrió Rosalya con compasión. Nora sonrió con amabilidad fingida, como si de verdad le importara que ellos se enfadaran con ella. Lo único que le importaba era sacar provecho de ellos en su momento.

Nora tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su arte de manipuladora para engatusar a los chicos. Bromeaba con ellos, sonreía cuando era necesario, en fin, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, mentir y manipular para ganar.

Casi anochecía cuando todos se fueron entre sonrisas y dejaron a Nora y Larissa a solas.

—Son unos buenos chicos, Nora—murmuró su madre mirándola con ternura. Nora suspiró y se terminó de acostar en su cama.

—Sí, lo son—cerró sus ojos y sonrió un poco—. Que pena que no me importe—la de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

—Nora—llamó su atención. Nora ya sabía de lo que iba a hablarle—. Ambas sabemos que lo que te hicieron ellos fue algo… Muy malo. Pero esa no es razón para que metas en el mismo costal a todas las personas que conozcas.

—Tal vez no sean malos, pero tampoco me interesa averiguarlo—se sinceró la de ojos plateados mirando el techo de la habitación y recordando el sufrimiento, las lagrimas quemando sus ojos, la sangre salir de su boca, las burlas, los insultos, las bofetadas y golpes… Pero también recordando su propia risa de victoria, verlos y escucharlos pedir piedad mientras ella sonreía con superioridad, las lágrimas de cocodrilo derramándose de sus ojos plateados y la promesa.

Después de lo ocurrido trataba a las personas según le enseñó ella. Si la trataban bien, ella los trataría con amabilidad para así poder usarlos para su beneficio. Si por el contrarió la trataban mal, ella se las cobraría con creces.

A la mayoría de las personas las trataba según la filosofía de ella, pero, también estaba lo que le enseñó él. Él le enseñó a confiar en las personas a pesar de todo, a no juzgarlas sin conocerlas mejor.

Nathaniel y Melody al principio los trató para poder recibir un buen puesto en el consejo estudiantil, pero terminaron siendo lo más cercano a amigos que tenía. A pesar de que ella no los consideraba así, no iba a negar que disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos, y lo hacía sin tener que entregarse por completo, no como lo hizo antes con aquellos lobos en disfraz de cordero. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpida de confiar.

De lo único que no se arrepentía, fue de haber sido amiga de Ellie. Ella era inocente, era pura y buena persona… Y aunque no estaba en sus planes, Ellie la abandonó inevitablemente justo cuando más la necesitaba.

Tragó en seco al recordar a Ellie. Su pelo corto y negro, sus grandes ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas, su baja estatura. Ella sería su única y verdadera amiga.

—¿En qué piensas, Caramelito? —le preguntó su madre con preocupación. Nora no sabía si sincerarse o mentirle.

—Pienso en Ellie—se sinceró. Su mamá la miró con tristeza y sostuvo su mano, tratando de darle apoyo emocional a pesar de que pareciera que no lo necesitaba.

—¿La extrañas? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—A veces… A veces quisiera hablar con ella—murmuró con la mirada distante—… Pero ¿De qué sirve hablar con una fría lápida, mamá? —Larissa frunció el ceño recordando que esas mismas palabras se las dijo ella a Nora cuando protestaba por ir a ver la tumba de su padre. Soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—Después de tantos años ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —le espetó con su voz más firme. Nora la miró con indiferencia.

—El hombre más importante en mi vida murió—comenzó a decir Nora haciendo que su madre empezara a incomodarse—. Yo sólo tenía doce años. Nunca me has dejado ir a Belle Ville a visitar su tumba ¿Por qué?

—Una madre siempre sabe lo que hace, Nora—la misma respuesta de siempre le dio a su hija, mientras su corazón latía desesperadamente.

—Sí, claro—Nora no quiso insistir más y cerró sus ojos lista para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

¿Cuántas veces intentó ir a aquel cementerio y sentía como algo la detenía?

—

El sonido que provocaba al rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica le tranquilizaban. Era un sonido que lo invadía de energía y a la vez de paz. Despejaba las preguntas de su mente e instalaba el rock en cada poro de su piel.

Escuchaba la voz de su amigo albino cantar la metáfora de un niño perdido. Sonrío al pensar que esa metáfora no estaba tan lejos de ser un hecho real, pues Lysandro no sólo era propenso a perder sus cosas, sino también a extraviarse.

La batería sonaba por momentos, tranquila y distante para después llenar el espacio con sonidos rápidos y fuertes. Eric podría ser un idiota pero sabía lo que hacía a la hora de tocar la batería, pensó el pelirrojo.

El bajo acompañado de la guitarra, la batería y aquella voz gruesa pero melódica no llamaba mucho la atención, pero tener a alguien tan bueno y a la vez tan serio en lo que hacía como Greg, marcando los ritmos graves sin ningún error, hacía ver que tal vez fuera un sonido que pasara de estar percibido pero bastante importante, sin el cual las canciones sonarían insulsas.

Castiel respiró profundo para luego dar paso al solo de guitarra. Intenso, rápido y melódico. Colmando del sentimiento de furia fría, característica de la canción que tocaban, a cada integrante de "Ascending".

En la última parte de la canción, tocaban Castiel, Eric y Greg al mismo compás mientras Lysandro susurraba unas tétricas palabras, como si estuviera orando por piedad.

La canción terminó, los cuatro estaban respirando como podían con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por fin les había salido bien.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Eric arrojando las baquetas contra los tambores de la batería, provocando que Lysandro suspirará cansado mientras Greg lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar— ¡Estamos en llamas! —luego aulló celebrante. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la nevera llena de latas de cerveza. Le arrojó una a cada integrante y luego abrió la suya para beberla casi de un tirón.

—No te bebas la cerveza tan rápido, idiota—le reprendió Greg quitándole la lata casi vacía de las manos—. Aún faltan "Carry" y "Dépossession" y no nos conviene tener al baterista ebrio.

—Es sólo una latita de cerveza—protestó el de pelo castaño y ojos pardos—. No me he embriagado antes con más, abuela—el chico alto de pelo negro y largo le propinó un no tan ligero golpe en la cabeza al baterista.

—Me vuelves a llamar abuela y te retuerzo el cuello, subnormal—le amenazó con su típica expresión de seriedad. El baterista levantó ambas manos, como si se rindiera para luego ir por otra cerveza. Greg se apretó el puente de la nariz, fastidiado de que su primo fuera tan infantil y no se tomara en serio el progreso de la banda.

—Tranquilo, viejo—dijo Eric para después darle un largo sorbo a su cerveza—. Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho bastante bien ¿Verdad que es un exagerado dictador? —preguntó al albino y al pelirrojo.

—No creo que llegar a los extremos sea bueno—habló Lysandro para luego dar un pequeño sorbo de su lata.

—Perdona que te discrepe, Lysandro—habló el pelinegro de ojos cafés—. Pero la práctica hace el maestro. Mientras más practiquemos seremos mejores y más probable nos contrate una buena disquera.

—Sí, pero tampoco hay que exagerar, Greg—argumentó Eric—. Ya cambiemos el tema y hablemos de lo importante—los otros integrantes de la banda lo miraron extrañados, ya que él no solía emplear aquel tono de voz seria. Sin embargo la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del castaño, les hizo ver que ya diría alguna tontería— ¡Fiesta salvaje en lo de Lysandro! —aulló saltando encima del victoriano.

—¿De qué hablas, Eric? —interrogó el de ojos bicolores quitándose de encima al chico de ojos pardos.

—No te hagas tonto, victoriano—Lysandro no entendió a que se refería—. Tu fiesta de cumpleaños será épica—Lysandro elevó una ceja intuyendo por donde iba la cosa.

—No estoy interesado en ninguna fiesta—dijo queriendo sacar cualquier idea de fiesta salvaje que tuviera en mente—. Mis padres vendrán y…

—¡Aburrido! —exclamó como si fuera un infante— De seguro que a tus padres les hace falta una buena fiesta.

—Tienen más de sesenta—argumentó el peliblanco sin perder la paciencia.

—Como sea, cambiarás de opinión cuando te diga quienes irán a tu fiesta—Los tres miraron con atención al baterista—. "Las tres A" —Ninguno pudo contener su expresión de asombro al escuchar al más bajo de los cuatro decir aquello—. Y ya saben lo que significa cuando esas tres locas vienen—claro que lo sabían. Alice, Ashley y Ally eran tres primas que se la pasaban viajando alrededor del país de festival en festival, de fiesta en fiesta, siendo groupies de varias bandas de rock.

Después de su primer concierto como banda oficial, conocieron a "Las tres A" ¿Qué ocurrió? Alcohol en exageración, música fuerte, peleas, apuestas, drogas y sexo desenfrenado.

Lysandro que siempre se comportaba como un caballero, terminó cediendo a aquella locura una y otra vez de la mano de Ashley, la chica de mechas californianas en tonalidades lilas y rosadas. La verdad, esa chica sabía cómo desenfrenarlo, sin embargo, no sentía nada por ella. A diferencia de Greg, que con el hecho de mencionar a Ally, su expresión se relajaba notablemente. Greg nunca lo admitiría, pero la chica de pelo plateado teñido lo traía comiendo de su mano, a él y a su primo Eric, quien al contrario de Greg, veía a Ally como una más, lo cual causaba aún más riñas entre esos dos.

—¿Qué les pasa? —interrogó Eric con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿No me van a decir que no quieren otra fiesta a su estilo?

—Su estilo no es lo que necesito para mi cumpleaños—declaró el albino sintiéndose de repente acalorado de sólo pensar lo que pasó en la última vez que las vio.

—No te hagas el muy caballero ahora, Lysandro. No se me olvida cuando los encontré a ti y a Ashley haciéndolo en la ducha del Turco—Lysandro se sonrojó notablemente con el ceño fruncido. Eric miró hacia Castiel que se mantenía misteriosamente callado— Y tampoco se me olvida cuando Alice le hizo un oral a Castiel en frente de todos ¡Esa es la más zorra de las tres! —Castiel rodeó los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él realmente no recordaba que la pelirroja hiciera tal cosa.

A la cabeza del castaño vino un golpe de su primo.

—No metas a Ally en el mismo costal—lo miró con la fría furia en sus ojos oscuros.

—Cálmate, primo—se sobó el golpe en la cabeza—. Vaya, ustedes se han vuelto de repente muy aburridos, en especial tú, pelirrojo—volvió a llamar la atención de Castiel—¿Qué mierda te pasa que andas como en otro planeta? —Castiel no lo sabía. Antes cuando escuchaba la mención de esas tres se emocionaba porque sabía todas las locuras que podría hacer y echarle la culpa al alcohol. También cuando escuchaba sobre Alice sonreía burlonamente de sólo recordar lo que hacían y en cuantos lugares, posiciones y formas diferentes. Pero cuando pararon de tocar la canción, sólo tenía una persona en la cabeza.

—No me pasa nada—respondió sin titubear. Miró a Lysandro sabiendo que él no le creía, si no era que hasta ya sabía el porqué estaba así.

—Sí, te creo—respondió sarcástico—. Apóyame con la fiesta del victoriano—le rogó señalando a Lysandro.

—No sé, si él no quiere una fiesta no hay que obligarle—ambos primos abrieron la boca de par en par sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar ¿Castiel Briand estaba despreciando una fiesta con "Las tres A"?

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —casi gritó Eric—¿¡Estás fumando algo raro y no me has invitado!? —Castiel lo miró con indiferencia.

—En eso le doy la razón a Eric—habló el de pelo azabache—. Estás actuando muy extraño, Briand—Castiel resopló comenzando a fastidiarse.

—Por cierto, Castiel—empezó a hablar Lysandro—. El jueves Rosalya estuvo en el hospital visitando a alguien—Castiel abrió de más sus ojos sabiendo a donde iba a parar la conversación.

—¿Y? —fingió indiferencia cuando la realidad era que se moría por saber de su estado. No había vuelto a visitarla desde el primer día, metiéndose de lleno en los parciales y en practicar la canción de hace unos momentos. Una parte de él rogaba por ir a verla, pero su lado orgulloso se lo impedía. Él no era un tipo dulce, ni amable y estaba cansado de sólo pensar en ella, así que lo mejor era aprovechar su ausencia y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

—Le dieron de alta ayer—los otros dos integrantes escuchaban pero no entendían nada de lo que conversaban Lysandro y Castiel.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un falso tono sarcástico que ocultaba su alegría. Mierda, moría por ir a verla.

—Así es—Lysandro lo miró fijamente sin que la actitud indiferente del pelirrojo lo engañara.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente descanso—habló Greg mirando con extrañeza al albino y al pelirrojo—. Vamos a ensayar con "Carry" —El más bajo resopló para ir a sentarse para tocar su batería.

El día dio paso a la tarde entre ensayos y ensayos en la cochera de Eric. El pelirrojo se sentía cada vez más ansioso ¿Y sí la iba a ver de una vez? Claro, sólo le preguntaría como seguía y se iría ¡Exacto! No era que estuviera preocupado por ella, únicamente sería una visita casual.

—

Castiel se despidió de Lysandro después de bajar del autobús, y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada al albino sobre su idea de ir a visitarla, el victoriano sonrío con algo de burla ya que conocía a Castiel mejor que él mismo.

El pelirrojo caminaba ansioso por las calles de aquel vecindario, mirando cada casa con atención hasta que diviso la casa de Nora y se quedó frente a ella, visualizándola con detenimiento. Suspiró comenzando a arrepentirse de llegar ahí, pues no importaba cuanto se lo negara a sí mismo, la verdad era que estaba preocupado y loco por ver esos ojos plateados.

Abrió la verja que le llegaba hasta el abdomen y caminó hasta la puerta en donde tocó el timbre.

—¡Hola! —saludó Larissa después de abrir la puerta. Castiel la saludó tan taciturno como ella lo recordaba—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Cómo está Nora? —preguntó lo más directo posible para no levantar más sospechas, sin embargo, al igual que Lysandro, Larissa ya sabía más de lo que él podía intuir.

—Ella está mejor, Castiel—se sentó en el sofá y le invitó a sentarse a él también. Castiel se sentó frente a ella en una de las butacas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con fingida indiferencia. Larissa sonrío. No se la iba a poner fácil.

—Sí, lo está—le respondió con una sonrisa divertida, pues la cara de frustración del pelirrojo le causaba mucha gracia.

—Ya veo—apretó los labios impaciente. Demonios, quería verla pero no quería ser tan obvio—¿Y ella está…?—dejó incompleta la pregunta esperando que la madre de Nora le respondiera aún así.

—¿Está…?—Larissa no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle ni un poco. Castiel la miró serio mientras ella la miraba con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes. Castiel se dio cuenta de que no sólo sus ojos eran de color diferente a los de Nora, sino también la mirada. Mientras Nora tenía un brillo de inteligencia y madurez, los de ella brillaban con picardía.

—¿Está aquí? —pregunta estúpida, obviamente estaba ahí, se reprendió mentalmente. Larissa rió un poco ya apiadándose del chico.

—Sí, lo está—saboreó la expresión de fastidio de Castiel como si fuera un dulce para luego suspirar—. Y está dormida también—Castiel resopló decaído. De nada sirvió ir a verla si ella no estaba despierta—¿Quieres verla aún así? —el chico la miró desconcertado— Pero te advierto no te dejaré a solas con mi Caramelito ¿Eh? —se levantó de su asiento y le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que la siguiera hasta la habitación de Nora. Dejó la guitarra en su estuche en la sala de estar ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Se preguntaba el de ojos grises mientras la seguía—Bueno, al menos que se despierte, entonces ahí si les daré su espacio—sonrío pícara a Castiel mientras este trataba de no hacer tan obvio el sonrojo que cubrió su cara.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nora y lo hizo entra a él primero. Castiel miró con detenimiento la habitación de color blanco. No estaba lejos de cómo se imaginaba. Las paredes tenía como adornos varias fotografías enmarcadas de flores en sus floreros; había dos grandes estantes al rebosar de libros, un escritorio con el ordenador y la silla. Una cómoda al lado de lo que supuso era el armario, finalmente una cama en el centro acompañada de dos mesas de noche a ambos lados.

Miró con fijeza a la chica de pelo anaranjado que dormía en posición fetal. Ambas personas se acercaron a ella. Se veía tan relajada que casi no la reconocía. Se notaba que estaba mejor, aunque sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas delataron que no estaba del todo recuperada. El pelo tapaba algo de su rostro, tenía la boca un poco entreabierta y sus manos estaban cerradas débilmente como puños. Castiel se contenía de sonreír al verla tan inocente.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a hablar Larissa mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de su hija. Castiel la miró con atención— Antes de que pasara esto con Nora, yo pensaba que ella era una chica muy solitaria—sonrió mirando a su hija con ternura—. Pero al ver cuántas personas se preocupan por ella me hace sentir aliviada.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le preguntó confundido. Larissa lo miró un poco triste. Era una mujer que sabía transmitir sus emociones rápidamente, nada que ver con su hija.

—Después de lo que pasó, dudaba que volviera a abrirse a las personas—Castiel la miró más confundido ¿Acaso era otra parte del pasado que ella ocultaba?

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó queriendo saber que le habían hecho ¿Acaso lo que estaba por relatar su madre era la razón de su extraña forma de ser?

Larissa se mordió el labio dándose cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

—Sólo te pido un favor, Castiel—el pelirrojo la miró con atención y sin entender el cambio de tema tan repentino—. No le hagas daño y no lo digo sólo por que verla sufrir es lo peor—Castiel tragó en seco, comenzando a sudar del nerviosismo ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho a Nora? Se preguntaba—, sino también por tu bien—la miró extrañado—. Nora puede ser bastante cruel cuando se lo propone—ni falta hacía decirlo. Aquella venganza del "Niñito de mami" aún lo tenía marcado.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —Larissa lo miró con una mezcla entre picardía y ternura.

—Porque tú la ves de una forma especial—el pelirrojo se sonrojo de inmediato. Mierda, ¿En serio era tan obvio? —. Tienes ese brillo en los ojos y es como si te relajaras de repente cuando ella te habla—Castiel miró hacia al lado con tal de ocultar aún más su cara enrojecida—. Y ella te mira a ti de…

—Mamá, ya para—ambos se sobresaltaron a escuchar la firme voz de Nora.

—Caramelito ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó su madre sentándose a su lado y tomándole la temperatura en la frente. Estaba más fría que hace unas horas atrás, confirmó la de ojos verdes.

—Estoy mejor—se sentó con algo de pesadez en la cama—¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban? —preguntó mirándolos con sospecha. El corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró con rapidez preguntándose qué tanto llegó a escuchar.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres sopa? —su madre se levantó rápidamente ignorando por completo la pregunta de Nora—¡Ahora mismo te la hago, Caramelito! —salió casi corriendo de la habitación y dejando a solas a Nora y Castiel.

Ese maldito silencio no faltaba entre ellos. Nora lo miraba sin ninguna expresión preguntándose qué tanto su madre había dicho. Castiel por su parte la miraba con atención, como intentando descifrar aquel misterio de pelo naranja que tenía cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —terminó Nora con el incomodo silencio.

—Vine a ver como estabas ¿No es obvio? —le respondió elevando una ceja. Nora se cruzó de brazos. No entendía el porqué le molestaba que no la hubiera visitado en el resto de la semana.

—Estoy bien ¿No ves? —le respondió esquivamente. Se sentía nerviosa por estar nuevamente a solas con él.

—Ya decía yo que se necesitaba más que agua helada para deshacernos de ti—le sonrió con burla mientras Nora rodeaba los ojos—. Tengo curiosidad—Nora le miró con algo de atención— ¿Cómo fue que Amber hizo para echarte toda esa agua encima?

—Me dejó una nota en mi casillero—dejó de mirarlo y luego suspiró—… La nota tenía tu nombre y decía que querías verme en la entrada del instituto.

—¿Sabes que si te hubiera querido citar te hubiera mandado un mensaje de texto, no? —la pelinaranja resopló dándose cuenta de su propia ignorancia.

—No sé cómo pude caer ante una cursi nota—se desplomó más contra las almohadas al notar como Castiel le seguía sonriendo, como burlándose de ella—¿Algo más que quieras saber? —le preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Quisiera saber algo más, si—empezó a hablar el pelirrojo. Nora asintió desconfiada— ¿Por qué tu madre te dice "Caramelito"? —sonrió con aún más burla.

—Es una larga historia—respondió bajando la mirada y con una imperceptible sonrisa. Castiel notó aquella sonrisa y sin preverlo, sonrió por verla hacer aquel gesto.

—Me gustaría escucharla, desabrida—tomó el asiento del escritorio y se sentó a su lado.

—No es la gran cosa—miraba sus propias manos entrelazadas—. Fue por algo que pasó en unos de mis cumpleaños. Eso es todo lo que diré—Castiel suspiró mirando el resto de su habitación, cuando divisó al lado de la mesa de noche un estuche alargado. Lo agarró y al abrirlo vio una flauta traversa dividida en partes.

—No sabía que tocabas la flauta—Nora dejó de mirar sus manos para mirarlo a él sostener su estuche.

—No lo hago muy bien que se diga…

—Vaya, la impecable Nora no sabe hacer algo, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —se mofó intentando molestarla un poco más. Nora frunció un poco el ceño.

—No es que no sepa—se defendió volviendo cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Entonces por qué no demuestras lo contrario? ¿O acaso tienes pánico escénico? —le sonrió mordaz. Nora bufó sonriendo con su característica sutileza.

—No tengo la energía para eso ahora, Castiel—se sinceró. La verdad no tenía muchas fuerzas.

—Sí, claro—usó el claro sarcasmo en su voz—. De ahora en adelante no te diré desabrida, sino miedosa—Nora lo miró consternada.

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ponerme apodos? —le retó ella sonriendo más. El de ojos grises no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que se veía sonriendo de aquella forma.

—No tengo ninguna obsesión—frunció el ceño fingiendo enfadarse—¿Y tú por qué no me cuentas el porqué eres el caramelito de tu madre? —terminó riéndose a más no poder al notar la cara pasmada de Nora.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema—se escudó sin ocultar su gesto de fastidio.

—Claro que sí—siguió molestándola—. Me pregunto el porqué te llama así cuando eres tan dulce como un cubo de hielo.

—Algunos cubos de hielo tienen sabor—le siguió el juego dejando de fruncir el ceño.

—Lástima que no sea tu caso—ella rodeó los ojos para luego mirar el estuche en manos de Castiel.

—¿Podrías colocarlo en su lugar, por favor? —dijo señalando el estuche con la flauta. Castiel lo miró detenidamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que toques algo—Nora resopló.

—En serio que eres terco—él sonrió aún más—. Ya te dije que ahora no tengo energía para eso—el pelirrojo bufó.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil tocar una tonta flauta.

—No es fácil y no es una tonta flauta—dijo a la vez que hacía ademán de quitarle estuche de las manos, pero él fue más rápido y lo puso lejos de su alcance.

—Sí, claro—comenzó a sacar las partes de la flauta provocando que Nora lo mirara con algo de temor en su rostro inexpresivo—. Apuesto a que yo la puedo tocar mejor que tú.

—Ponla donde estaba—le habló con autoridad a la par que intentaba quitarle el estuche sin tener que levantarse de la cama, pero eso sólo provocó que casi se fuera de lleno al piso, si no fuera porque Castiel la sostuvo antes de que pasara.

Nora abrió de más los ojos al sentir sus manos fuertes y rasposas sostenerla por los hombros. Castiel se sonrojo levemente al experimentar la lisura de su piel, recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos días.

La ayudó a sentarse mientras inevitablemente se acercaba más a ella. Nora al notar tanta cercanía retrocedió como pudo.

—Sólo ponla en su lugar—declaró en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Que tonta se sentía. Ella no tenía porque rehuirle la mirada.

Castiel aún no se apartaba de ella y en un movimiento rápido giró el rostro de ella para que lo viera. Nora lo miró sin sorprenderse mientras él la miraba con aquella mirada que presencio antes de que… La besara.

Volvió a apartar su rostro al saber que quería repetir tal acto. Trató de apartar las manos de él fuera de sus brazos. Sin embargo Castiel se resistía ¿Qué demonios quería de ella? Castiel decidió quitar sus manos. Casi suspira aliviada al sentir que las manos de él la abandonaban, pero no duró mucho su alivio cuando notó ese familiar tacto áspero en su rostro.

Él tenía el rostro sorprendido de ella entre sus manos mientras la hacía mirarlo fijamente a él. Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? Se preguntaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella que ya no parecía resistirse ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Ella en aquella cama, saliendo de la enfermedad y él, cada vez más idiotizado sin poder detenerse de querer probar sus labios una vez más.

Sintió los temblorosos labios de Nora por un segundo antes de que ella se separase por completo de él, dejándolo pasmado.

—Necesito descansar, por favor vete a tu casa—murmuró aún alejándose hasta una distancia lo suficientemente retirada de él.

—Nora—empezó a decir él con una expresión seria—, lo que pasó el lunes…

—Eso ya no importa—lo interrumpió mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a él—. Quiero descansar, por favor vete—Castiel cerró sus ojos a la par que se levantaba de su cama y salía de su cuarto.

Nora soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se acostaba en posición fetal ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Se preguntaba ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas pensativa ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía sentir tan débil? Tocó con los dedos sus labios, aquellos que hace sólo unos instantes rozaron con los de él, aquellos que fueron besados por él con tanta pasión hace sólo unos días atrás ¿Era alguna clase de broma de parte del karma? Ocultó su rostro queriendo no ser una idiota.

—Dios, que linda—expresó su madre al verla en aquel estado. Nora dejó de ocultar su rostro para ver el de su madre.

—¿De qué hablas? —profirió quitando los dedos de sus labios.

—Tú te ves linda—sonrió aún más para luego sentarse al lado de su hija. Nora la miró sin entender—. Tienes ese brillo en los ojos y tus mejillas están rosaditas—apretó juguetona la mejilla de Nora—. Estar enamorada te queda bien, Caramelito—¿Enamorada? ¡Qué estupidez! El amor era un sentimiento patético que sólo entorpecía a las personas. Ella era demasiado inteligente como para caer en lo que sólo era un proceso bioquímico en el cerebro.

—Semejante tontería—murmuró Nora. Si había una razón lógica sobre lo que pasaba entre ella y Castiel, definitivamente no sería aquella tontería del amor. Tal vez por pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ambos estaban confundiendo aquella cercanía con algún tipo de rose romántico. Era de esperarse, después de todo ambos se llevaban como perro y gato desde el principio y el hecho de que se volvieran más cercanos debió producir aquella confusión. Sí, eso debía ser. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para cortar ese problema de raíz.

—

—¿Estás segura de querer ir hoy, Caramelito? —pronunció su madre mirándola peinar su cola de caballo—Aún no estás del todo recuperada—Nora asintió mientras se miraba en el espejo. El lunes había llegado y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar más para volver a ser ella misma.

Miró sus ojos recordándose hace dos años atrás frente a un espejo, llena de golpes y moretones. Recordó las inmensas ganas de llorar y después la solución que le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ella no podía hacer que el pasado cambiara. No podía evitar que su padre muriera, ni caer en la trampa de aquellas personas; no podía evitar que Ellie enfermara, ni podía evitar que Castiel la besara. Pero sí podía cambiar su futuro.

Ese lunes en la mañana tenía un objetivo que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas… Y sabía que era también una certeza.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que nuestra chica de hielo no está dispuesta a sucumbir ante lo que siente ¿Tomará medidas drásticas? :/ Y también nos hemos enterado un poco más de su pasado: Amigos traidores, ella llena de golpes, una mejor amiga ya fallecida (parece que la muerte la persigue), una venganza, tener a otros rogando por su piedad... Nora es una chica llena de enigmas ¿Podrá Castiel con todos ellos? Y hablando del chico flama, él tampoco se queda atrás, él también tiene sus propios secretos ¿Las tres A? Humm No es por nada, pero ¿No huelen a perfume de zorras? xD Nora debería cuidarse de cierta zorrita, o ¿Ella debería cuidarse de Nora? Bueno y también está el pasado que compartió Castiel con Nathaniel y una chica llamada Rosalie ¿Acaso ella sería una de las razones por las que estos dos se odian? Y por último y no menos importante, la situación de Nathaniel con su padre... Mucho drama se avecina por si no lo habían notado xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi en lo personal no me gustó mucho, puesto que creo que metí demasiada información. Aún así, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, que créanme cuando les digo que será muy divertido... Bueno, al menos para mi ;)**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews si les gustó el capitulo :***


	13. La respuesta está clara

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: ¿Le puedo llamar así yo también? :D Jeje bueno, ¿Qué te digo? Es que para ambos personajes es algo fuerte, intento e indescriptible lo que sienten. Creo que porque trato de dar a conocer cada sensación y pensamiento que le provoca la otra persona xD_

_Ciertamente Nath se comportó muy egoísta. En cuanto a Larissa no te preocupes, ella sólo le estaba tomando el pelo a ambos chicos ya que ellos la miraban como "Oh, así se verá Nora de adulta" x´D_

_Da lástima su forma de pensar. Esperemos que sea algo que cambie ;)_

_Si, esos eran en su antiguo instituto. Pero hay una razón detrás de todo el sufrimiento físico de Nora. Probablemente sepas de que trata la promesa, aunque no prometo que será pronto :|_

_Tal vez tengas razón con lo de la flauta ;)_

_MinSul6011: Mugas gracias ^^ Cierto. Los celos de Nathaniel lo ciegan y lamentablemente no quiere hacer nada por no dañar la reputación de su familia. Amber es hueca fuera del ámbito familiar solamente :p En realidad su forma de pensar viene de algo que le enseñaron no de sus traumas xD Y quien sabe, quizás si pueda cambiarlo con el tiempo :3_

_PandoNee-chan: Jejejeje por ellas no te debes preocupar... Por el momento xD Jajajaja es que no quiero desvelar las sorpresas de esta chica tan rápido ;)_

_Guest: Tal vez sepas la razón cuando la historia esté más avanzada ;) Suerte con tu fic :D_

_Annie93: Owww muchas gracias ^^ Sólo intento escribir lo mejor posible cada capitulo :D_

* * *

Nora salió por la puerta del copiloto del Mazda azul marino y se despidió de su madre, a la cual no vería sino hasta el miércoles en la noche, claro, si no se le ocurría irse a divertir con su amigo el nudista.

Respiró todo el aire que pudo para luego avanzar hacia la entrada del instituto con sus característicos pasos firmes. Muchos se le quedaban mirando al recordarla temblorosa y pálida por el agua helada que cayó sobre ella el martes pasado. No le importó en lo más mínimo la atención que ponían en ella, sobretodo porque se trataba de algo tan ridículo como la broma de una tarada que necesitaba que la pusieran en su lugar.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Amber le obstaculizó el camino hasta su casillero. Nora no se inmutó ni un poco de su presencia, aunque esperaba no tener que verla en un buen tiempo, porque según le había contado Nathaniel, el viernes cuando la fue a visitar al hospital, a Amber la habían expulsado.

Amber se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con petulancia. La rubia esperaba que aquella sin gracia no se apareciera en el instituto por un buen tiempo, pues según se enteró, la broma del agua con hielos resultó en algo más serio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Nora la desabrida? —empezó a hablar la de ojos turquesa— ¿Te sorprendes de verme, no es así? —Nora no respondió, sólo la miraba de una manera indescifrable. Ya las personas que estaban en los pasillos empezaban a agruparse alrededor de las dos chicas— Lamentablemente no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí y por lo que veo tampoco de ti—los estudiantes ya empezaban a murmurar sobre en cómo terminaría aquella confrontación—. Me expulsaron por todo un mes. Pero mi padre lo pudo resolver rápidamente. Y si bien Li y Charlotte aún no están aquí no te debes de preocupar. Volverán esta semana y no descansaremos hasta hacer de tu vida el infierno que te mereces—Nora no respondía a ningunas de sus ofensas. Su semblante se mantenía serio e inexpresivo, digno de ella—. Así que mejor vete preparando, desabrida, porque las cosas se pondrán muy feas para ti—concluyó con una sonrisa aún más grande. Todos murmuraban a la vez que observaban a la chica de pelo anaranjado que no decía ni una sola palabra.

Primero fue una sonrisa, luego una ligera risa que alertó a todos de un eminente peligro. Nora reía por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿En serio esa estúpida creía que estaba a su nivel? Si sólo supiera lo que le pasó a los últimos que cruzaron el límite con ella. Que divertido fue verlos de rodillas rogando por su perdón, pensaba la de ojos plateados mientras empezaba a retomar su semblante serio.

—¿Realmente crees que me importa una mierda todas las idioteces que dices? —profirió con la voz tan firme como un dictador. Todos abrieron de más los ojos. Nora la desabrida, una chica que nunca mostraba emoción alguna y que era tan educada como una aristócrata ¿Había dicho aquellas palabras? —Como sé que eres demasiado estúpida y no logras alcanzar mi nivel, únicamente te advertiré que te alejes de mi camino, inepta retrasada—la rubia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que presenciaba ni escuchaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¡Cállate! —la mandó a callar la de ojos plateados con la mirada más cruel que hubiera presenciado en su vida—Por tu propio bien mejor evita que te cobre lo que me hiciste, porque créeme cuando te digo que la que te haría la vida un verdadero infierno soy yo—Amber palideció mientras Nora sonreía con fiereza—. Así que mejor no te cruces en mi camino, porque la próxima vez que intentes meterte conmigo te pisoteare como la asquerosa, repugnante e insignificante cucaracha que eres—varios entre el improvisado publico alabaron la respuesta de la de pelo anaranjado—¿Te quedó claro o te lo vuelvo a repetir? —Amber no podía creerlo. La rubia no podía emitir palabra alguna. Nora la había dejado sin habla después de proferir aquellas amenazas— ¡Te pregunte si te quedó claro! —le gritó acercándosele furiosa. Amber retrocedió para luego asentir obedientemente. Nora volvió a sonreír— Muy bien ¡Ahora aléjate de mi vista! —la pelinaranja la empujó para que se apartara. La rubia se fue por su camino mientras recibía burlas de los demás. Nora retomó su camino hacia su casillero con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos la miraban con admiración. Hasta aquel momento, ninguna chica había puesto en su lugar a Amber. La opinión de las personas es tan fácil de cambiar, pensó Nora mientras abría su casillero y sentía que alguien la miraba fijamente. Miró directo a los ojos grises de Castiel, quien la miraba a ella con fascinación por la manera en la que respondió a Amber.

—No sabía que podías ser tan ruda, desabrida—se acercó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo. Nora cerró sus ojos recordando lo que pasó el sábado en su habitación y también lo que ocurrió hace un poco más de una semana. Los volvió abrir para observar el rostro confundido de Castiel. No iba dar vuelta atrás—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él al verla tan… Lejana de repente.

—¿Cómo te fue en los parciales? —Castiel la miró extrañado, sin entender aquella pregunta salida de la nada.

—Me fue bien—se sinceró. La verdad fue capaz de estudiar sin ayuda de ella y se sentía optimista con los resultados— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quería confirmar algo—Castiel sentía que algo no andaba bien. Tal vez fuera por el tono de voz de ella o simple intuición—. Parece ser que ya puedes estudiar por ti solo—fue como si de repente su cuerpo perdiera calor—. Ya no me necesitas como tu tutora—fue como una bofetada en toda la cara.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó acercándose como por instinto y por instinto ella puso distancia.

—Mi función como tutora era ayudarte a subir tu promedio y ponerte al día con las clases. Hace un tiempo que he visto que haces tus tareas por ti mismo y te tomaré la palabra de que te fue bien en los parciales. Así que ya no es necesario que te ayude más—sentenció ella mientras sacaba un libro de biología del casillero. Castiel la miraba con pasmo ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?

—¿No se supone que la Directora es la que decide si dejas de ser mi tutora o no? —le interrogó experimentando una extraña punzada en el pecho.

—Hablaré con ella en el receso para darle las buenas noticias de que eres un estudiante competente—le respondió con gran serenidad, que como siempre ocultaban alguna emoción. Esta vez la emoción era tristeza. Pero ya no podía seguir con aquella fragilidad que la caracterizaba cuando él se acercaba, ni con ese estremecimiento cuando él la tocaba. No podía permitir que él derrumbara con facilidad lo que le costó construir.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Castiel no sabía el porqué sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, como si ella metiera su mano y sacara su corazón.

—Ya te expliqué que estás capacitado y que no me necesitas como tutora—Nora no entendía el porqué sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

—Me refiero a la verdadera razón—él no sabía ver a través de ella. Por más que quisiera no podía adivinar el porqué su mirada se perdía, ni que tanto daño había sufrido. Pero él no era un tonto y ya venía sospechando la razón.

—No existe otra razón—¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Pensaba ella mientras cerraba el casillero.

—¿Y qué? —habló él tratando de sonreír con su típica burla— ¿Aún si dejas de ser mi tutora dejarás de ser mi…?—no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—¿Tu qué? —quiso saber la de pelo anaranjado— ¿Tu amiga? —Justamente esa palabra completaba la frase, pensó el pelirrojo.

Habían hecho las paces hace más de un mes, y aún con ese corto tiempo le llegó a tomar aprecio. Ambos eran muy diferentes. Ella tranquila y él enérgico; ella era paciente y él irritable. Ambos como el hielo y el fuego, demasiado opuestos pero de alguna forma… Lograron complementarse.

Nora empezó a caminar lejos de él, pero como ya era costumbre, él la detuvo por su antebrazo. Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna y él la miró con enojo.

—No te entiendo—empezó a hablar ella— ¿No deberías estar de lo más feliz porque no seré más tu tutora?

—Tú muy bien sabes que ya no pienso así—le confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Aún así yo ya no quiero serlo—la opresión en su pecho aumentó. No era sólo como si sacara su corazón de su pecho, también era como si lo comprimiera entre sus finas manos.

Sin medir su fuerza, aprisionó aún más su antebrazo. La chica rápidamente intentó zafarse pero él no la soltaba, únicamente la miraba como si le hubieran hecho la broma más cruel.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo—le ordenó con la mirada inconmovible.

—No me digas que hacer—le susurró furioso.

—Me estás lastimando—se quejó ella y ahí aligeró su agarre.

Nora ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia y su fuerza. Era difícil sacarlo de su vida, y no era porque él se resistiera, sino porque ella misma sentía como si se autoflagelara al hacer aquello.

—Suéltame de una buena vez—profirió ella con la voz enfadada—. Tú no tienes derecho a obligarme a ser tu tutora.

—Pensaba que eras diferente—susurró el de ojos grises mirándola con decepción. La opresión en el pecho apareció en ella—. Pensaba que eras…—se detuvo. No iba a humillarse más ante ella— Pero, ¿Quién podría querer a una desabrida tabla de planchar de amiga? —la soltó con violencia mientras ella lo miraba con una penetrante insensibilidad.

—Más bien ¿Quién podría querer a un monigote e inmaduro niñito de mami? —dolió bastante. Pero ya nada importaba. Ella volvería a ser la misma, se concentraría en sus estudios, ganaría la beca completa para estudiar psiquiatría, luego seguiría estudiar leyes. Sería exitosa en lo que se propusiera y no tendría que preocuparse por sentimientos que entorpecieran su camino.

La vio alejarse y sintió como si el fuego nunca se hubiera apaciguado. Ardía con fuerza y con dolor. Golpeó el casillero con un grito gutural que llamó la atención de los alumnos que quedaban en el pasillo. No le importó. Ella era una frívola que nunca podría sentir de verdad. No importaba lo que sintiera por ella, ni que tanto le atrajera, ella no sentiría lo mismo por él.

—

Fría, como si el hielo no se hubiera derretido. No quería sentir, odiaba experimental el dolor querer encajarse en ella. No lo permitiría. No necesitaba distracciones y no necesitaba sentir. Había hecho bien al alejarse de él. Castiel ya demostró que nunca dejó de ser el mismo patán. No le importaba.

Miró sus manos sobre el escritorio. Estaban frías, no como las de él, que eran cálidas ¿Qué importaban aquellas sensaciones? ¿Sentirse desfallecer como una damisela por sus besos? ¿Anhelar su tacto en su piel? Todo eran estupideces.

Tomó el lápiz en su mano y empezó a escribir todo lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón.

—

Todos lo decepcionaban. Rosalie, Debrah, sus padres, Nathaniel… Nora. Ella parecía tan perfecta, tan fuera de lo común. Nunca pensó volver a sentirse así por ninguna mujer, pero ella, era diferente. Ni con Rosalie, su primer amor, sintió tal fascinación. Ni con Debrah, sintió tanta pasión.

Toda ella era diferente. Era dura, pero no era una problemática. Era femenina, pero a la vez no era dulce. Al tocarla sentía que podía hacer lo que sea por ella. Besarla fue increíble, mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Miró el panorama frente a él y no pudo evitar recordarla en el mirador. Sus orbes plateados resplandecían. Era una mirada cálida. Tuvo que volver a repetirse que no importaba.

Respiró la fría brisa que azotaba en la azotea mientras subía el volumen de la canción.

—

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Se ignoraron por completo aquel frío lunes de noviembre. El dolor los desgarraba pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a desistir de su orgullo.

Ella odiaba sentir, porque sentir era permitirse sufrir. Él odiaba confiar, porque confiar era permitirse ser decepcionado.

El segundo día sólo se vieron de lejos. Él la vio a ella entrar en el salón de clases, con sus pasos elegantes, con semblante insensible y frío. Ella lo vio salir del instituto, con su andar de chico rudo que no le importa nada, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada endurecida.

El tercer día sus miradas se cruzaron en la cafetería, cuando ella caminaba al lado de los delegados y él se encontraba en la mesa más apartada con Lysandro. Ambas miradas eran penetrantes pero transmitían impresiones más bien opuestas. Enojo y rencor contra frialdad e insensibilidad.

El cuarto día él la vio a lo lejos hablando con Nathaniel. Se quemaba por dentro del enojo, el rencor y lo celos. Con el delegado si no tenía problemas, pensaba mientras les pasaba por el lado, ignorándoles completamente.

Nora sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio pasar a su lado. Se repetía una y otra vez que había hecho bien, que él no se merecía su atención… Pero era difícil. No podía dejar de pensar en Castiel y hasta el momento le parecía muy lejano el día en que ya él no le importara.

Parecía que aquella amistad nunca hubiera existido, como si aquellos besos no fueron más que un sueño muy lejano. Ellos volvían a ser un par de desconocidos.

—

—Castiel—llamó su atención el albino—. Es la quinta vez que te equivocas—le reprendió amablemente Lysandro. En eso tenía razón, pensó el de ojos grises. Castiel sonrió un poco. El único que hasta el momento no le decepcionaba era ese chico alto y de ojos de diferente color—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó notando que desde hace un par de días no frecuentaba a Nora. Castiel negó con la cabeza—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Nora y tú ya no se hablan? —el pelirrojo lo miró como quien hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia.

—No tiene que ver con ella—le respondió con la mirada ensombrecida. Lysandro asintió no creyendo ninguna palabra.

—Parece más bien lo contrario—¿Desde cuándo Lysandro era tan entrometido? Se preguntaba el guitarrista mientras se contenía de mandar a su mejor amigo al diablo por hacerle ver que se estaba desmoronando poco a poco sin ella.

—Pues estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que esa insípida siquiera me importa un poco—se cruzó de brazo sin mirar directamente al albino. Lysandro suspiró obviamente sabiendo que el pelirrojo sólo estaba profiriendo mentiras con tal de no ver más allá y enfrentarse a su orgullo. Apreciaba como un hermano a Castiel, eso y el que también el pelirrojo estuviera ahí para él cuando más necesitaba apoyo, aún cuando fingía bastante bien no necesitarlo, lo incitaban a querer abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas.

—A veces—empezó a hablar el de ojos bicolores—, nosotros los hombres pensamos que todas las mujeres son iguales—Castiel lo miró sin entender a que iba a llegar con esas palabras—. Sé que suena al revés, pero siempre creemos que todas las mujeres sueñan lo mismo. Que sueñan con conocer al hombre de sus sueños, casarse, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre. Creemos que ellas siempre querrán ser las cortejadas, las damas que nunca pagan la cuenta, que no buscan el amor sino que lo esperan. Creemos que todas querrán enamorarse en la juventud, vivir ese romance al límite como si tocaran el cielo… Pero no es así. No todas son iguales—Castiel empezaba a entender por donde iba—. Hay mujeres que sueñan más con el éxito profesional que con el éxito personal; mujeres que desean amar pero aún así demostrarle a su pareja que ellas no son damiselas en apuros, incluso cuando de verdad necesitan ayuda—sonrió un poco—. También hay mujeres que no sueñan con enamorarse y vivir el romance… Porque tienen miedo a sufrir… Estas últimas son las que más sufren cuando se enamoran… Porque reniegan de sus sentimientos y en el afán de protegerse del dolor… No sólo hieren al que sienta lo mismo por ellas, sino a ellas mismas también ¿Entiendes, Castiel? —ambos se miraron por unos segundos mientras el pelirrojo sopesaba cada palabra que había escuchado hace unos momentos por parte de Lysandro.

—A veces quisiera saber cómo le haces para encontrar las palabras correctas—sonrió un poco el pelirrojo. Lysandro sonrió también—. Nora… Dejó de ser mi tutora… Yo pensaba que nosotros… éramos amigos—respiró profundo—. Ella ni se inmutó, no parecía importarle dejar de hablarme, como si todo este tiempo no fuéramos más que dos desconocidos que cumplían con su deber… La lastimé… Y la insulté. Ella hizo lo mismo y se alejó.

—Desesperación—dijo Lysandro—. Nora estaba desesperada por no sentir.

—¿Dices que ella no quería sufrir? —el albino asintió— ¿¡Pero que tiene ver conmigo!? —se levantó de la silla con guitarra en mano— ¡Yo me comportaba como un memo con ella! ¿¡Cómo la iba hacer sufrir!? —Lysandro suspiró abatido.

—Algunas reniegan de sus sentimientos en el afán de protegerse del dolor—le volvió a recalcar. Castiel se rascó la nuca confundido—. Nora reniega de sus sentimientos porque no quiere sufrir.

—¿Sentimientos? ¿Nora? —Interrogaba el pelirrojo incrédulo sin ver como aquellas dos palabras congeniaban— ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tendría Jude por mí? —Lysandro negó con la cabeza. No sabía que podía ser tan lento.

—Tal vez los mismos que tienes tú por ella—Castiel tragó en seco— ¿Qué sientes por Nora, Castiel? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que fastidió al pelirrojo ¿Qué que sentía?

—De nada importa lo que yo sienta—masculló cabizbajo.

—Quién sabe —empezó a hablar nuevamente el albino—. Tal vez admitir lo que sientes te haría ver lo que no está claro—el de ojos grises volvió a verlo aún más confundido.

—¿Y qué es lo que no está claro para mí? —interrogó impaciente—Ve al grano, Lysandro—Lysandro negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Hablaré claramente—se levantó también de su asiento y miró a su amigo con diversión y sabiduría—. Nora reniega de sus sentimientos porque no quiere sufrir. Posiblemente sus sentimientos sean los mismos que los tuyos. En su afán por protegerse del dolor no sólo hiere al que sienta lo mismo por ella, sino también a ella misma—Castiel asentía a todo lo que decía Lysandro presintiendo que se perdía de algo—. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué sentimiento siente Nora por ti y que a la vez es el mismo que sientes tú por ella? —Castiel cerró los ojos pensando en algo lógico, pero si Lysandro no le mentía, entonces Nora se alejó de él porque tenía miedo de…

—La tengo que encontrar—dijo colocando la guitarra acústica en el estuche. Lysandro levantó los brazos al cielo como celebrando. Por fin se había dado cuenta—. Si es verdad todo lo que me dices, ella no se me va a escapar—sonrió de verdad después de días sin haberlo hecho. Ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del sótano, cuando miró hacia el albino—. Eh, gracias—y rápidamente salió de ahí con tal de encontrar a la chica de pelo anaranjado. El albino negó divertido para luego salir él también del sótano y tomar otro camino.

Había salido del sótano con determinación. Habían pasado pocos días y la extrañaba como un loco. Entró al aula A y no estaba, entró al aula B tampoco estaba. Abrió de par en par la puerta del la sala de delegados y no encontró a nadie. Salió al patio… Y tampoco la encontró.

El pelirrojo aprovechaba el receso para buscar a Nora por todas partes, pero se encontró con la Directora frente a frente.

—Hola, joven Castiel—le sonrió la señora de pelos canosos. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado de aquella amabilidad—. Permítame felicitarle—Castiel la miró aún más confundido—. He recibido muy buenas noticias en cuanto a usted.

—¿Sí? —no estaba interesado. Lo único que quería era hablar con Nora.

—Sí. Los profesores alaban su desempeño en las clases y también me he fijado en sus resultados en los parciales—al de ojos grises se le hacía bastante bizarro que aquella señora le hablara tan cordialmente—. Sólo diré que Nora ha sabido desempeñarse como su tutora.

—¿Eh, Gracias? —levantó una ceja sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Bueno, espero que sigan así—la señora ya empezaba a alejarse, cuando de pronto Castiel analizó lo que le acaba de decir ¿Sigan así?

—Espere—la mujer se giró para mirar al pelirrojo—¿Usted dijo "Sigan"? —la mujer asintió.

—Sí, eso dije—él seguía mirándola con una expresión interrogante.

—¿Me está diciendo que Nora sigue siendo mi tutora? —la mujer entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Sí, ella es su tutora ¿Acaso desistió de serlo? —Castiel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, ella aún lo es—respondió sabiendo que le estaba evitando un problema—. Es que pensaba que debía dejarlo de ser después de los parciales—esperaba ser tan bueno mintiendo como ella, pero la mirada desconfiada de la Directora le hacía ver lo contrario.

—Pues no. Ella vino a mi oficina el lunes y me habló sobre que ya usted no la necesitaba como tutora, pero ya le expliqué que aún era demasiado pronto. Así que ella seguirá siendo su tutora hasta nuevo aviso—dijo la Directora aún con la sospecha en sus ojos— ¿Está seguro de que ella no dejó de serlo? —la señora no quería creer que su estudiante modelo la desobedeciera de una orden.

—Le aseguro que no—dijo a la vez que dejaba a la mujer en medio del pasillo. Nora… Aún tenía que cumplir con ser su tutora ¿Y aún así prefirió alejarse de él? Chasqueó la lengua desconcertado. La tenía que encontrar a como diera lugar.

—

—Lo mejor fue dejar la reunión para más tarde, Nora—hablaba Nathaniel mirando el rostro pálido de Nora.

—No sé. Hubiera preferido terminar con el tema de la fiesta de navidad lo antes posible para así empezar con los preparativos—dijo ella con la mirada pérdida, como la Nora que él recordaba.

—Aún es un poco pronto como para adelantarse con los arreglos—le abrió la puerta de las sala de delegados y la miraba entrar.

—Lo mejor es trabajar a tiempo, Nathaniel—se sentó respirando con un poco de dificultad. El rubio la miró preocupado. La chica se veía débil desde hace un par de días, y aunque le doliera, ya se imaginaba que se podía deber a que su extraña amistad con Castiel se había acabado.

—¿Cómo te fue en los parciales? ¿Ayer te dieron el último, no es así? —Nora asintió sin mostrar expresión alguna. Los profesores le habían dado los exámenes parciales al terminar todas las clases.

—Me fue bien—dijo aquella obviedad mirando hacia el techo. Se sentía culpable. Sólo se había llegado a sentir culpable por la muerte de su padre ¿Por qué se sentía culpable con Castiel? Suspiró buscando su agenda. Necesitaba tener algo que hacer, algo con lo que pudiera distraerse y así no pensar en él.

Desde lo ocurrido al principio de semana se había hecho una larga lista de cosas que hacer, entre ellas consultar entrevistas con varias universidades aunque ya tuviera una pautada para enero; buscar talleres que ampliaran sus conocimientos académicos, hacer tareas, realizar proyectos que no entregaría sino hasta unas semanas más tarde, entre otras tantas cosas.

No encontraba la agenda en su mochila ¿Dónde la pudo haber dejado?

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No encuentro mi agenda—le respondió sin dejar de revisar una y otra vez su mochila.

—Cuando te busqué para asistir a la reunión con el consejo de organización de eventos, vi que la dejaste en tu casillero—Nora suspiró al recordar su torpeza. Se levantó de su asiento lista para ir a buscarla, pero Nathaniel la detuvo—. Yo iré a buscarla sólo dame la clave del casillero—Nora negó con la cabeza.

—Ya Melody tiene mi contraseña. No creo que sea prudente que alguien más la tenga—Nathaniel torció la boca entendiéndola. Nora no era de confiar en nadie y si Melody tenía la contraseña de su casillero se debía a que el casillero de la castaña fue invadido por hormigas rojas el grado anterior. A la de pelo anaranjado se le pidió compartir el casillero con ella por un tiempo y al final no pudo negarse.

La chica de pelo anaranjado salió de la sala de delegados antes de que el rubio insistiera en siquiera acompañarla. Caminaba viendo hacia el frente y sintiéndose exhausta. Se sentía cansada físicamente por todas las cosas que había hecho durante la semana, pero a la vez lo estaba emocionalmente, como si dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y luego renunciar a éstos la hubieran dejado en un estado de resaca.

Su corazón se aceleró al divisarlo cerca de su casillero. Parecía buscar a alguien. La chica prosiguió su camino hasta su casillero ignorando al pelirrojo que se acercaba.

—Tenemos que hablar—habló él con su voz rasposa. Extrañaba escucharla. Nora lo ignoró al creer que él le hablaba a alguien más—. Te estoy hablando a ti, Nora—la chica tragó en seco y lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿Qué necesitas? —habló ella sintiendo que se iba desplomar de lleno en el suelo. Se sentía más débil que antes.

—Para empezar ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nunca dejaste de ser mi tutora? —la de ojos plateados evitó un segundo su mirada para luego mirarle.

—No sé de que hablas—Castiel bufó ante su negación.

—Hablé hace un momento con la Directora y ella me dijo que aún era demasiado pronto para que dejaras de serlo—la chica palideció aún más si ya era posible. Emprendió su camino hasta su casillero pero el pelirrojo lo impidió.

—Necesito buscar algo en mi casillero. Por favor, déjame pasar—le pidió esperando compasión por parte de él.

—Ya te dije que tenemos que hablar—le replicó sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que mejor apártate—intentó rodearlo pero Castiel fue más rápido y la tomó por los hombros. Ella abrió de más los ojos a sentir ese particular cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Pues hablaremos quieras o no, porque hay muchas cosas que aclarar, desabrida—él la sintió más frágil que antes ¿Acaso seguía enferma? Se preguntaba. La chica intentó zafarse de sus manos, pero él era obviamente más fuerte que ella, y ella no se encontraba con muchas energías.

El pelirrojo miró para todas partes dándose cuenta de que no había muchas personas en los pasillos, así que aprovechó aquello y cargó entre sus brazos a la pelinaranja.

Nora lo miró sorprendida para luego intentar zafarse. No quería llamar la atención, pues el pelirrojo la estaba llevando hasta el sótano.

—Bájame—intentaba librarse de sus fuertes brazos con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Podía sentir aquel calor tan característico de él y ya empezaba a trepidar.

—Esto te lo buscaste—abrió con el pie la puerta entreabierta del sótano y bajó con ella aún en sus brazos. Cuando bajó el último escalón, la puso de pie.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? —le replicaba con la mirada fría— No soy un mueble que puedes mover a tu antojo—se quedó sin aire por un segundo al ser acorralada contra la pared.

—Ahora si no podrás librarte tan fácil, Nora—la forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón, pero no iba a mostrarse más débil si podía evitarlo—. Primero quiero saber el porqué te empeñaste en alejarme de ti—sus ojos grises la miraban con tal intensidad que pensó un momento en rendirse.

—No sé de qué…

—¡Si sabes de que hablo! —le gritó, pero no parecía enojado, sino más bien confundido y ¿Dolido? — Y no quiero que me vengas con esa excusa de que ya soy un estudiante competente, porque la misma Directora dijo que aún no era el momento y de haber sido así hubieras vuelto a hablarme—ella evitó su mirada. No tenía ni siquiera fuerza mental para inventarse una buena excusa en esos instantes.

—Eso no importa—respondió en voz baja—. Simplemente déjame en paz, Castiel—él la acorraló aún más contra la pared. No la iba a dejar escapar.

—No hasta que me digas la verdad—le respondió con firmeza. La chica bufó para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le retó con la mirada. Él trataba de no perderse en aquellos orbes plateados que tanto le atraían— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque no me gustan los misterios, Nora—le respondió rápidamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos— y tú ocultas demasiadas cosas.

—No tienes que saberlo todo—argumentó con el corazón acelerado.

—Pero quiero saberlo—no se iba a rendir hasta que tuviera una respuesta clara de ella— y para empezar quiero la verdad sobre el porqué te quieres alejar de mí—ambos se miraban con desafío, sin pensar en desistir. Nora otra vez intentó zafarse pero sólo logró que él la aferrara por los hombros con tal de no dejarla escapar. Profirió un débil suspiro ¿Por qué para él tenía que ser tan fácil?

—Está bien—se iba a sincerar. El pelirrojo no se movió ni un poco—. Yo no te quiero cerca porque… Cuando estás cerca de mí no soy yo misma. Me siento frágil y tonta… Y desde que me besaste… Me pone bastante nerviosa tu cercanía—por fin lo había dicho y se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima—. Ahora que ya lo sabes, por favor, déjame ir—hizo ademán de apartarlo pero Castiel hizo lo que menos se esperaba: La aferró entre sus brazos dejándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Miró los ojos grises del chico que se ocultaban tras el pelo rojo—¿Qué más quieres? —interrogó sintiéndose al límite de sus fuerzas.

Castiel la miraba. Hermosa e indiferente, pero sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento que se le hacía familiar. Ya tenía una buena respuesta de su parte… Y una buena razón para acercarse a sus labios.

Nora ya lo veía venir y aún así no podía dejar de estremecerse. Su calor, su mirada, su voz. Todo eso le estaba quitando las fuerzas.

—No lo intentes de nuevo—murmuró al tenerlo a una escasa distancia de su boca.

—¿A qué le temes? —preguntó cerca de sus labios.

¿A qué le temía? Era una buena pregunta y… La respuesta era clara: Tenía miedo a sentir. A tener sentimientos, a dejarse llevar por las emociones, a caer tentación tras tentación. Temía sólo ser una chica frágil y tonta a su lado, cuando lo que más deseaba era ser fuerte y audaz. Tenía miedo a sentir… Y eventualmente sufrir.

Aquellos pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando notó que él se acercaba más y unía sus labios con los de ella. Su cuerpo no tardó en responder al comenzar a temblar. Mierda, se sentía como idiota. Si antes no tenía fuerzas, en ese momento pensó que terminaría desfallecida. Su piel se erizó al percibir las manos de él posarse en su cintura y así evitar que se cayera, mientras sus propias manos se encontraban sobre el pecho de él, trémulas.

Él sonrió entre el beso al escucharle y sentirla suspirar. No tardó mucho en deslizar su lengua en su boca y buscar la de ella. Sedosa e inexperta, la sintió y la acarició descaradamente queriendo que aquel momento nunca se terminara. La aferró aún más a él sintiendo sus manos temblorosas cerrarse sobre su pecho. La necesitaba más y más pegada a él, como queriendo confirmar que ese momento era real y no era una de sus más locas fantasías.

Experimentaba la energía propagándose por su cuerpo, como una ligera corriente eléctrica. Percibía el calor irradiarse en su rostro. Su propio corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de él. No podía más. Había perdido la cabeza, de eso estaba segura ¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? ¿Cómo fue que hace unos momentos se ignoraban y luego estaban ahí, besándose, dejándose llevar por el placer?

Casi deja de titiritar al sentir una de las manos de él descender desde su cintura a sus caderas. Él bajaba su mano queriendo que ella llevara un vestido como siempre y así palpar su lisa piel. Pero no le importó colocar su mano en una de sus nalgas cubiertas por el pantalón. Nora se sonrojó aún más para luego pegar un pequeño grito mientras estaba aún pegada a la boca de él, al sentir como Castiel apretaba. Comenzó a empujarlo. Era un imbécil después de todo. Lo único que quería era aprovecharse de ella. Él no sentía nada especial.

Castiel no se despegaba ni un poco de ella ni de sus labios. No la iba a soltar, no cuando sus manos encajaban tan bien en su cuerpo. El pelirrojo colocó su otra mano en su otro glúteo y lo masajeó desvergonzadamente, haciéndola pegar suspiros entrecortados, para luego levantarla y hacer que aferrara sus piernas a sus caderas.

Nora se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras aprovechaba el haberse separado para reunir todo el aire por el cual rogaban sus pulmones. Castiel la miraba desde abajo, haciendo que se aferrara con más fuerza a él.

—Sostente—le murmuró jadeante por el suceso de hace unos instantes—… Con fuerza—Nora lo miró sin entender, pero le hizo caso y se abrazó a su cuello. Castiel empezó a caminar con ella aferrada a él, para rápidamente divisar la mesa donde a veces Lysandro se apoyaba para escribir. Con cuidado la acostó en la mesa y sosteniéndola de las muñecas al notar que ella otra vez planeaba huir.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —le interrogó ella hiperventilando. Castiel la observaba más detenidamente. Su rostro sonrosado, sus labios rojos, sus hermosos ojos plateados que resplandecían de temor y a la vez de placer. Era… Irresistible.

Se acercó nuevamente a su boca y besó sus labios, disfrutando de su sabor y de su textura. La besó más profundamente extasiándose con su cálido aliento, con los pequeños suspiros que le arrebataba, con su lengua inexperta. Se despegó poco a poco de su boca para luego bajar hasta su cuello. Aspiraba su aroma dulce y besaba la fina piel de su cuello, saboreándola, chupándola y mordiéndola. Escuchaba como ella contenía los sonidos que rogaban expresarse. Demonios, empezaba a sentirse duro. Chupó con más fuerza una pequeña porción de su piel para luego soltarla de improvisto, provocando así que la de pelo anaranjado dejara escapar un gemido, un gemido que confirmó la propia excitación del pelirrojo. Empezó a trazar un corto camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas y nuevamente besar su boca.

Estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Estaba demasiado extasiada, como si su mente viajara lejos de su cuerpo con cada beso. No podía contenerse de gemir. Era algo nuevo para ella, tener tantas sensaciones a flor de piel, suspirando y gimiendo. Sintió que Castiel volvía a bajar su boca hasta su cuello pero al notar como él soltaba una de sus manos para desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa, experimentó más temor que excitación. No podían llegar más lejos.

—Para—profirió Nora gimiendo—. Detente, Castiel—no le hacía caso, sólo se concentraba en desabotonar el segundo botón de su camisa y apreciar con sus dedos la piel de su clavícula.

La chica escuchó algo que sólo logró aterrarla aún más ¿Y si alguien los veía en aquella situación?

Se mordió su labio inferior al sentir los labios de Castiel besarla y descender cerca de su pecho.

—Para, creo que entró alguien—le habló tratando de escucharse firme. Aún así el pelirrojo parecía absorto de la realidad—. Castiel—sus suplicas fueron sofocadas por otro beso en su boca. Él se separó para luego volver a su cuello—. Detente...Para…—de pronto Castiel no estaba encima de Nora y en cambio era golpeado una y otra vez por Nathaniel. El rubio le propinaba puñetazo tras puñetazo sintiendo su sangre hervir de ira.

Cuando notó que Nora se tardaba demasiado, su preocupación aumentó, pues la chica se notaba bastante decaída y débil, lo cual le hizo creer que de seguro se había desmayado en el camino. Al no encontrarla en los pasillos y ver la puerta del sótano abierta de par en par, entró y escuchó la voz de Nora. Y al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con aquel imbécil aprovechándose de ella.

El rubio le acertó un golpe en el ojo a Castiel. El pelirrojo hizo ademán de golpearle para luego apartarse. Ya tenía un problema que no quería hacer más notorio. Nathaniel le pegaba con todo mientras el de ojos grises sólo se defendía, pues una parte de él sentía que se lo merecía.

Nathaniel no medía su fuerza y estuvo a punto de acertar otro buen golpe a la cara del pelirrojo, pero Nora se interpuso entre los dos y lo apartó como pudo de Castiel.

—Por favor, Nathaniel. Cálmate—profería ella mirándole con suplica. El rubio la miró sorprendido. Aquel idiota se estaba propasando con ella ¿Y lo detenía de darle su merecido? Nathaniel miró con más desprecio que nunca a Castiel, en especial cuando notó que éste tenía una clara erección.

—Maldito degenerado—masculló Nathaniel con claro asco.

Antes de que Nora se girara a verle en una situación tan humillante, Castiel salió rápidamente del sótano.

Nathaniel ya iba a ir tras él para terminar de darle su lección, pero la de ojos plateados lo detuvo.

—No me impidas que vaya a acabar con ese imbécil, Nora—quiso zafarse, pero al verla tan diferente, con aquellos ojos plateados que solían ser fríos estando en esos momentos resplandecientes, se detuvo—. Nunca pensé que él se atrevería a hacer algo tan vil contigo—notó como Nora desviaba la mirada ¿Avergonzada? Era la primera vez que la veía tan expresiva.

—Por favor, no hagas un escándalo de esto ni lo comentes con nadie—murmuró aún temblando después de lo que había pasado entre ella y Castiel hace sólo unos momentos.

—Ese pendejo se estaba propasando contigo. Escuché como tú misma le pedías que parara y aún así él…—paró. Otra vez quería ir a molerlo a golpes.

—Yo ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿Sí? —dijo ella con la mirada cabizbaja.

—Esto lo va a saber la Directora—Nora lo miró inquieta. Nathaniel no podía hacer aquello. Lo último que quería era que el pelirrojo se metiera en problemas y más porque a ella no le desagradó en lo absoluto, excepto cuando empezó a llegar más lejos.

—Ella no puede enterarse, Nathaniel—el de ojos dorados la miró desconcertado.

—¡Eso y más se merece por querer obligarte a hacer lo que no querías! —bramó queriendo hacerle entender que no se detendría de que el pelirrojo pagara. Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del sótano cuando de repente sintió una mano fría agarrar la suya. El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del delegado al girarse y ver a Nora sosteniendo su mano.

—Yo… No me supe defender del todo—susurró mirando hacia un lado. Nathaniel la miró sin entender, o quizás, no queriendo entender.

—No intentes culparte de lo que pasó—masculló con el enfado tiñendo su voz—. Eso que te hizo es terrible y no está bien dejar que se salga con la suya, Nora.

—Pero es que yo…—no quería terminar la frase. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Pero es que tú…?—el rubio la miraba empezando a sentir un extraño dolor incrustarse en su pecho. Él no era un tonto. Ya lo veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ese momento conservaba las esperanzas de estar equivocado— ¿Acaso tú…No quieres que lo delate porque en el fondo lo disfrutaste? —aquellas palabras pronunciadas con resentimiento hicieron que la de pelo anaranjado abriera sus ojos sorprendida. Nathaniel sonrió irónicamente mientras apretaba su mano y se giraba por completo para ver a Nora— ¿Estás enamorada de él, no es así?

Otra vez aquella palabra. Ella no podía caer en algo tan bajo como enamorarse. Pero cada vez lo negaba menos convencida y la verdad se hacía más clara.

—Yo no sé cómo es estar enamorada—se sinceró con la voz en un hilo. Nathaniel vio una oportunidad.

—Cuando estás enamorado, es como ser otra persona—Nora asentía a lo que decía—. No dejas de pensar en esa persona en especial. Cuando la tienes a tu lado, te sientes el ser más débil—Nathaniel la miraba directamente a sus ojos—. Pero también lo disfrutas porque no hay nada mejor que formar parte del día de esa persona—apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Nora, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto—. Anhelas que te vea con los mismos ojos con los que tú la ves. Quieres que esa persona no deje de pensar en ti como tú lo haces con ella… Verle feliz… Debería hacerte feliz a ti también—la de ojos plateados se mordió el labio inferior al sentirse identificada con todo lo que Nathaniel decía.

Lentamente Nora deslizó su mano fuera del agarre de Nathaniel. Para él ya no había oportunidad, pensaba el rubio casi pudiendo escuchar su propio corazón partirse. No quería escucharla confirmar lo que ya era una obviedad, así que, sin que Nora lo viera venir, salió rápidamente del sótano con el dolor y el rencor apoderándose de su alma.

—

El pelirrojo salió con la cabeza agachada de la cabina del baño. Abrió el grifo para lavarse bien las manos y así limpiar cualquier rastro que no haya limpiado el papel higiénico. Después de lo ocurrido en el sótano, tuvo que salir casi corriendo a desahogarse. Pero en esos momentos lo que más quería desahogar era su ira.

Se miró fijamente en el espejo, queriendo agarrar a golpes al tipo que se reflejaba en él. Había perdido la oportunidad, más bien la había desperdiciado. De seguro ella lo veía a él como un pervertido aprovechado cuando la realidad era que no sólo la deseaba físicamente. Pero no pudo contenerse al verla tan bella, tan dócil y diciendo que se sentía nerviosa al estar junto a él.

Miró con más detenimiento su reflejo. Un cardenal adornaba su ojo y un pequeño moretón en la mejilla. Como deseaba salir y darle una buena paliza a Nathaniel por dejarlo en aquel estado, pero al mismo tiempo no lo culpaba. Si hubiera sido él el que hubiera sorprendido al delegado aprovechándose de Nora hubiera hecho lo mismo o más de lo que le hizo a él.

Estaba enfadado con Nathaniel y con él mismo. Pero también dolido porque sabía que Nora no le permitiría acercarse después de lo que le había hecho. Si después de que se besaron la primera vez ella se apartaba cada vez que él se le acercaba, ya se podía imaginar que no querría verlo ni en pintura después de lo ocurrido en el sótano. Se sentía como el más grande de los imbéciles.

Bramó iracundo contra él mismo y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo al espejo. Su puño atravesó el cristal, pegando a la pared al tiempo que varios fragmentos se incrustaron en el dorso de la mano y los dedos. Lo que le faltaba. No podía ser más idiota.

—¿Estás bien? —se sorprendió a escuchar la voz de su amigo. Lo miró cerca de la puerta del baño.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —preguntó hostilmente queriendo que su amigo no lo hubiera escuchado unos momentos antes cuando estaba en la cabina.

—No mucho—respondió con honestidad. El albino miró la mano ensangrentada de Castiel.

—Soy el mayor imbécil—se dijo tanto a él mismo como al victoriano al presenciar su adolorida y magullada mano.

—Debemos ir a la enfermería—el pelirrojo asintió y ambos salieron del baño de chicos dejando gotas de sangre en el camino. Las pocas personas que estaban en los pasillos miraban con horror la mano herida de Castiel.

Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería, donde la enfermera dejó de poner atención a su teléfono móvil para mirar con espanto la mano ensangrentada del pelirrojo.

—Me ahorraré el porqué por el momento—dijo a la vez que le señalaba un asiento para que Castiel se sentara mientras ella buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo y sostuvo con cuidado su mano mientras limpiaba la sangre.

La mujer de pelo rubio se encargó de desinfectar y extraer los pequeños trozos de vidrio de la mano de Castiel mientras éste y Lysandro se miraban como si tuvieran lo que parecía ser una conversación telepática con respecto a Nora. También se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba amoratada, lo que le dio una idea de cómo el pelirrojo se había hecho aquello. Por suerte no parecía tener nada roto, pensó la mujer rubia.

—Que manos tan ásperas—expresó la enfermera con una sonrisa haciendo que tanto Lysandro como el mismo Castiel la miraran sin entender—¿Eres guitarrista? —el de ojos grises asintió mientras pensaba que si la enfermera supiera lo que hizo con esa mano hace unos momentos no la tocaría ni con un palo— Lamentablemente no lo serás por un par de días—le dio aquella noticia con una sonrisa amable que hizo a Castiel bufar—. Creo que ya puedes contarme como te hiciste esto, cariño.

—Me resbalé en el baño y por querer sostenerme terminé rompiendo el espejo—Castiel sabía que había dado una excusa bastante pobre, pero poco le importaba la mirada escéptica de la enfermera.

—Por supuesto—la mujer de ojos verdes lo hizo avanzar hasta el lavamanos donde le terminó de desinfectar por completo las heridas, para luego vendarla con gasa. Se quedó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo haciendo que éste empezara a sentirse incomodo—¿Y ese ojo morado cómo te lo hiciste? ¿Te resbalaste y por querer sostenerte te golpeaste la cara contra el lavamanos? —dijo todo sonriendo.

—Vaya, además de enfermera también es adivina—profirió Castiel sarcásticamente y con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que deberías irte a tu casa. Al menos que seas zurdo no creo que vayas a ser muy productivo en las clases, por lo menos no por hoy—el chico de pelo rojo asintió sintiéndose en parte aliviado por no tener que volver a ver a Nora. No sabía ni como mirarla a la cara después de lo ocurrido—. Te haré un justificante y te daré algunas indicaciones sobre como debes cuidar tu mano violenta—Le miró sorprendido de que al menos sospechara como se hizo aquellas heridas—. Pero primero iré a ver el desastre que dejaste con lo de tu "resbalo" —hizo comillas con los dedos y salió de la enfermería.

—La verdad—empezó a hablar el albino—, no me gusta entrometerme. Pero ¿Qué pasó? —Castiel suspiró cansado de todo y terminó sentándose en la silla que anteriormente ocupó.

—La encontré y la hice confesar—Lysandro asintió viendo como su amigo se mordía nerviosamente el labio—. No me pude resistir y… Bueno… La besé y casi llega a ser más que eso—Lysandro levantó una ceja.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el victoriano.

—En el sótano—respondió directamente—. El imbécil del delegado apareció y llegó justo cuando estaba en una situación… Dura, así que no pude hacer más que protegerme—miró con detenimiento su mano vendada—… Y me dejó así—señaló su ojo amoratado.

—¿Situación dura? —el pelirrojo lo miró directamente haciéndole entender de inmediato— Vaya, de verdad planeabas ir lejos.

—Mierda—se pasó la mano sana por la cara—. Lo arruiné todo, Lysandro—se derrumbó más en la silla—. Ella no querrá ni siquiera saber de mí después de esto.

—Supongo que no te irás sin antes darle una buena explicación—ambos se volvieron a mirar directamente. Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Si le digo lo que siento después de lo que pasó pensará que sólo la veo como una más, que sólo me quiero aprovechar de ella—argumentó sintiéndose contrariado.

—Entonces tendrías que decirle desde cuando te sientes así por ella—objetó con voz inteligente.

—Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé—miró hacia el techo como buscando una respuesta—. Incluso cuando me caía mal, en realidad me sentía raro con ella… Y una parte de mí piensa que nunca la odié en realidad, que sólo intentaba buscar una forma de negar lo que sentía—Lysandro sonrió un poco al ver a su amigo siendo tan sentimental cuando parecía que cualquier sentimiento romántico le repugnaba. Su intuición no se había equivocado y si no se equivocaba, entonces aquella pareja tan opuesta que eran él y Nora prometía mucho.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas—el pelirrojo lo miró confundido ¿No le había insinuado antes que se debía quedar? Pensó él— Han sido muchas emociones en un día y creo que deberías pensar mejor cómo solucionarás el inconveniente con Nora—Castiel asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.

Un momento después apareció la enfermera la cual había hablado con la Directora de la situación de Castiel, por supuesto, usando la tonta excusa que él le dio. Le recomendó al de pelo rojo que se colocara una bolsa con hielo en el ojo morado y además de los cuidados que debía tener con su mano.

El chico pelirrojo se terminó marchando del Sweet Amoris cuando faltaban sólo un par de minutos para que el receso se terminara. Todo lo que puede pasar en cuarenta y cinco minutos, pensaba Castiel ya saliendo por completo del instituto.

Lysandro miraba como su amigo se alejaba por completo de la institución, para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia el aula A. No mostró mucha sorpresa al encontrarse en los pasillos a Nora.

—Hola, Nora—la saludó cortésmente y acercándose un poco más a ella.

—Hola, Lysandro—le devolvió el saludo igual de distinguida— ¿Has visto a Castiel? —el albino abrió un poco los ojos en señal de asombro. No esperaba que ella lo estuviera buscando. Como cambias las cosas en unos minutos, pensaba Lysandro.

—Sí, lo he visto—si bien su rostro permaneció igual de inexpresivo, los ojos plateados de Nora mostraron cierta alegría de escucharlo decir aquellas palabras—. Sin embargo le ha surgido un inconveniente y se tuvo que ir a su casa.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? —preguntó ocultando su preocupación. Lysandro sonrió un poco.

—No te debes de preocupar—le confortó—. No fue nada grave.

—¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? —interrogó con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Tenía algo que hacer—mintió sin culpa alguna—. Pero también quería pensar un poco sobre cierta situación con cierta persona—Nora se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al entender las indirectas del victoriano—. En mi opinión, pienso que tanto él como la otra persona deberían de meditar lo que sienten y finalmente hablar—Nora lo miró más detenidamente ¿Acaso era muy obvia o Lysandro muy perspicaz? Se preguntaba la de pelo anaranjado—. Y sólo por si acaso, deberían hablar en un lugar concurrido—Le sonrió justamente cuando sonaba la campana que daba fin al receso. El de ojos bicolores se retiró dejando a la chica de ojos plateados con un enredo de pensamientos.

—

Nora caminaba hacia su hogar después de que las clases dieron su fin. Su mente no había dejado de darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema.

Enamorada. Repetía en su mente aquella palabra que tanto la mortificaba. Enamorada. Dar el poder de que te hagan sufrir y esperar que no lo hagan. Enamorada. No dejar de pensar en él, preocuparse por su bienestar, verlo sonreír e inevitablemente sonreír tú también.

Abrió la puerta de su solitario hogar, y como ya era costumbre, le hizo mimos a Misu para luego acostarse debilitada en el sofá. El gato subió al sofá y se acostó junto a ella, acariciando su pequeña cabeza felina contra la mano de su ama. Nora sonrió mirando aquel ser vivo que sacaba su lado más tierno y después suspiró.

—Enamorada—dijo en voz baja—. Tal y como una vez me advirtieron—sonrió esta vez con tristeza al recordar una conversación que tuvo con su difunta amiga.

—

La chica de quince años pintaba las uñas de los pies de su mejor amiga, Ellie, mientras la pelinegra leía un libro de romance paranormal, absorta del mundo exterior.

—Ya está—dijo Nora sonriendo al ver su resultado. Volteó a ver a Ellie que ni la había escuchado por estar leyendo— ¡Hey! —chasqueó sus dedos frente a la chica que usaba gafas, llamando así su atención— No deberías de desvelarte tanto por la cursi historia de una chica que se enamora de un ángel caído, Ellie—la de ojos marrones se sonrojó sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

—No puedo evitarlo—suspiró sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho—. Es que es tan apasionante—Nora fingió arcadas y Ellie a notar aquello le golpeó con poca fuerza con una almohada—. No te burles, Nora—la de pelo anaranjado se rió burlonamente—. Si leyeras más ficción entenderías a qué me refiero.

—Prefiero leer sobre gente real y hallazgos reales, tonta—le palmeó con ternura la cabeza a su mejor amiga. La más baja hizo un puchero—. Además el tema del chico sobrenatural y la simple chica humana que al final no resulta ser una simple humana y se enamoran está bastante gastado ¿No lo crees? —la de ojos marrones abrió la boca con expresión aterrada.

—¡Me acabas de dar un spoiler!—empezó a golpear a Nora con muy pocas fuerzas. Eso a Nora le preocupó. Desde que conoció a Ellie se había dado cuenta de que la chica era bastante enfermiza, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien desde hace un tiempo con ella. Podía presentirlo.

—¡Por favor! —replicó la pelinaranja acostándose a boca arriba en la cama de Ellie— Eso hasta yo lo veía venir y ni siquiera me gustan esas historias—Ellie volvió a hacer un puchero para luego volver a su lectura. Pasaron varios minutos mientras una leía romance la otra leía las teorías de Sigmund Freud. Hasta que la de pelo corto, cerró el libro y lo abrazó con la mirada resplandeciente.

—Estoy enamorada—murmuró Ellie haciendo que Nora la volteara a ver.

—¿De alguien real o de un personaje de ficción? —preguntó Nora con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ambas—murmuró sonrojándose. La de ojos plateados la miró con curiosidad—¿Conoces a Lohann Leduc? —Nora asintió— Hace un par de meses que somos compañeros de laboratorio y él siempre me pide que le ayude con sus tareas—un aprovechado, pensó Nora—. El caso es que lo invité a salir este sábado y ¡Aceptó! —comenzó a gritar contra su libro mientras Nora se quedaba mirándola sin ninguna expresión. Siempre era lo mismo: ella conocía a un idiota, se enamoraba, salían como máximo un mes y finalmente él la abandonaba con alguna excusa boba, o peor, la humillaba al confesarle que nunca le fue fiel.

—¿Quién pagará todo lo de la cita, Ellie? —le preguntó con voz sombría. La pelinegra dejó de hacer alboroto.

—Pues yo, pero…—Nora bufó rodeando los ojos— ¡Pero el pagará la próxima! —se defendió la más baja de las dos.

—¿Y si no hay próxima? —Ellie se cruzó de brazos al ver que su amiga se ponía en plan pesimista.

—Prefiero pensar que si habrá, Nora—la de ojos plateados torció la boca con un gesto indescifrable—. A veces pienso que estás hecha de hielo, amiga—la más alta la miró sin entender a que venía el cambio de tema—. Pareciera que ningún chico llama tu atención ¿Eres lesbiana? —Nora rió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las chicas, te lo aseguro—objetó mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Es sólo que no le encuentro mucho sentido. No sé porqué se vuelven tan locos por algo temporal, Ellie.

—Entiendo—dijo asintiendo—. Eres asexual—dijo aquello riéndose y provocando que Nora la viera con fastidio.

—Quién sabe —respondió viendo aquella posibilidad bastante factible.

—Pues en realidad yo pienso que tienes miedo—Nora la miró confundida—. Tienes miedo de que te rompan el corazón. Dime ¿Estuviste con un chico y éste se aprovechó de ti y por eso ahora no te enamoras?

—Nunca he tenido novio, para que te quede claro—argumentó la pelinaranja—. Únicamente pienso que exageran a la hora de hablar sobre el amor y sobre enamorarse. No creo que sea la gran cosa y la verdad no me interesa experimentarlo—concluyó volviendo a tomar su libro entre sus manos.

—¿Entonces no te piensas enamorar? —preguntó con una expresión confundida.

—Exactamente—masculló mientras buscaba el párrafo en el cual se había quedado. Comenzó a escuchar una risita burlona de parte de su amiga— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Te vas a enamorar—dijo aquello con un tono meloso. Nora bufó fastidiada—. Me pregunto qué clase de chico será.

—No será de ninguna clase porque no me enamoraré—replicó con voz firme—. El amor es sólo un proceso bioquímico…

—¡No me aburras! —se tapó la orejas infantilmente— Ya verás que te enamorarás y cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí para bailar frente a ti el baile de "Te lo dije" —hizo unos movimientos que intentaban parecer un baile. Nora rió al verla hacer aquello.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré—dijo queriendo poner punto y final a aquella conversación.

—Sí, lo harás—contradijo con burla.

—No lo haré.

—Si lo harás.

—A ver—empezó a decir la de pelo anaranjado—. Si es cierto lo que me dices ¿Cómo sabré cuando esté enamorada, Ellie la experta? —Ellie le sonrió con inocencia.

—Sabrás que estás enamorada cuando recuerdes esta conversación—Nora rodeó los ojos fastidiada de la cursi de su amiga.

Ella enamorada, sí claro.

—

Sonrió un poco al recordar aquella conversación, también a recordar más conversaciones con ella. A veces la extrañaba y se imaginaba que si no se hubiera ido, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Tal vez hubiera sido capaz de perdonar, de seguir sonriendo, de encontrar una solución menos drástica con aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño.

Volvió a recordar que todo lo que Ellie dijo en aquella conversación se hizo real, menos una: No estaba ahí para regodearse. Pero nada podía cambiar. Sólo le tocaba aceptar que ella ya no estaba.

Nora lo sabía, ya no estaba dispuesta a negarlo. Si por alguna razón él no sentía lo mismo, lo superaría y ya estaba. Al menos esperaba superarlo.

Tomó su móvil y fue hacia una aplicación que a veces le molestaba usar.

-¿Estás bien?

Le mandó aquel mensaje a Castiel y rápidamente notó que él lo vio. Esperó su respuesta, pero el pelirrojo se tardaba mucho en contestar.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior al rememorar que justamente con ese chico tuvo un encuentro intenso hace unas horas.

-Te fuiste muy temprano. Sólo quería saber si te pasó algo.

Otra vez notó que él había visto el mensaje, pero nuevamente se tardaba demasiado en contestar.

-¡Que linda al preocuparte por mí! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Nora rodeó los ojos con fastidio. A veces no lo entendía. Un momento era gracioso, otro era hostil, después estaba eufórico, después la besaba.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Nuevamente la respuesta del pelirrojo tardó más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Estás algo lenta ¿No ves que ya lo estamos haciendo?

-Quiero decir en persona ¿Podemos vernos en el parque en 20 minutos?

-Ok.

Se desconectó para luego ir a arreglarse un poco. Estaba dispuesta a ser valiente y sacar a relucir sus sentimientos. No esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, pero tampoco esperaba que si se confesaba y él no sentía lo mismo la fuera a humillar ¡Porque si se atrevía a burlarse, la broma del "niñito de mami" parecería un paraíso en comparación con lo que le haría después!

Salió de su casa con paso rutinario después de comer un pequeño refrigerio y acicalarse. Ni lento ni rápido. Al llegar a la entrada del parque lo vio sentado en uno de los bancos. Tragó en seco, pero no se iba a acobardar. Con pasos más seguros se acercó a él y notó el porqué tardaba tanto al mandar mensajes. La mano derecha de Castiel estaba vendada.

—Hola, Castiel—le saludó mirándolo fijamente. El pelirrojo la miró con tal seriedad que por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra persona—¿Qué te pasó? —interrogó por su mano vendada, pues su ojo morado tenía la firma de Nathaniel.

—¿No ves que el idiota del delegado sabe pegar bien? —profirió con voz hostil.

—Me refiero a tu mano—hizo ademán de sentarse a su lado pero después recordó lo que le provocaba su cercanía. Castiel al notarla cohibida se fue hasta el otro extremo de la banca, dejando una buena distancia entre él mismo y Nora. La de pelo anaranjado se sentó.

—No fue nada—dijo mirando su mano. Demonios, era un guitarrista y no los pensó dos veces al querer romper aquel maldito espejo—. Sólo un accidente—Nora se mordió el labio preocupada al verlo tan apagado, hostil y magullado— ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el sótano—el pelirrojo bufó listo para retirarse—… Y también de lo que pasa entre nosotros—él tragó en seco al escucharla decir aquellas palabras. Su corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte.

—Qué curioso—empezó el pelirrojo—. Ahora soy yo el que no tiene ganas de hablar.

—Sin embargo estás aquí—le recalcó ella. Lo escuchó gruñir molesto.

—Sí y ya me voy—se levantó listo para irse pero Nora lo detuvo por un brazo. Se giró a mirarla, haciendo acopio de todo autocontrol, pues se moría por tocarla y por besarla.

—Castiel—escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella manera tan suave le erizó la piel—. Quiero saber.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —murmuró él con voz rasposa tratando de ni siquiera mirar de más sus carnosos labios. Un muy tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

—¿Qué sientes por mi? —la pregunta lo dejó pálido. Empezó a sudar un poco y su respiración se había hecho más rápida. Pasó saliva, nervioso.

—¿A qué te refieres, desabrida? —evadió la pregunta a la vez que se apartaba más de ella, dándole la espalda. Nora lo miró penetrantemente, con aquellos ojos plateados que resplandecían bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Tú…?—ella misma se sentía nerviosa. Pero cobarde no había sido, ni era, ni iba a ser— ¿Estás enamorado de mí? —al escucharla decir aquello quiso reírse en su cara, decirle que no se ilusionara. Sin embargo, no pudo, porque una parte de él sentía que iba a devolver el estómago al mentirle de aquella forma. La miró aún dándole la espalda con los nervios descontrolándolo como nunca se imaginó.

¿Enamorado de Nora jude? Se repetía varias veces aquella pregunta y siempre era la misma respuesta: Sí. Estaba enamorado de ella. Enamorado de su mirada penetrante, de su sonrisa sutil, de su caminar elegante, de su voz calmada y a la vez firme. De su forma dura de ser pero a la vez de su ingenuidad. De su porte femenino, de su inteligencia. Pero a la vez de lo que le hacía sentir al besarla, tocarla, o simplemente mirarla. Verla sonreír inevitablemente lo hacía sonreír a él también; notarla con aquella mirada triste le dolía. Se preocupaba si algo malo le pasaba y sentía ganas de hacer pagar a los que osaran hacerle daño. Su misterio le molestaba pero a la vez le fascinaba… La respuesta siempre fue clara.

—Yo…—empezó a decir sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Dejó de mirarla, no podía concentrarse— Yo creo que sí—mintió un poco. Estaba seguro de que si lo estaba. Volvió a mirarla y notó como ella bajaba su mirada con una expresión seria, lo cual le hizo sentir como un verdadero idiota por haberse confesado ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Sólo sería un idiota con la mano vendada, el ojo morado y el corazón roto, nada del otro mundo.

—Yo no creo estar enamorada de ti, Castiel—fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si pudiera escuchar la risa malvada de ella burlándose de él ¡Era una maldita! Lo había hecho sincerarse ¿Para qué? ¿Para romperle el corazón? ¿Para mandar a la mierda cualquier esperanza? Todas eran unas perras sin corazón—. Porque yo estoy segura—y de repente fue como si todo volviera a su lugar, incluso se cerraban las dolorosas grietas que se abrieron hace un instante. Ella siempre lo hacía quedar y lo hacía sentir como un idiota. Se giró por completo para mirarla mejor. Tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y… sonreía. Era una sonrisa sutil como siempre pero era la más sincera y cargada de sentimiento que le había dado ella a él—…Estoy enamorada de ti—el pelirrojo la miró con los ojos abiertos de más, impactado. Ella… Estaba enamorada de él…

El de ojos grises acortó la distancia que los separaba, esperando que ella como siempre se alejara. Pero no lo hizo, únicamente lo miraba acercarse con su mirada resplandeciendo. Colocó la mano sana en la mejilla de Nora, como queriendo confirmar que no se había fumado algo raro y que aquello era real, hermosamente real.

Nora entreabrió los labios al sentir su tacto tan familiar y a la vez tan distinto. No sabía qué hacer, sólo se dejaba deslumbrar por sus brillantes ojos grises. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo al probar la boca de él sobre la suya.

Aún esperaba que ella se alejara, que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho; pero en cambio recibió sus delgados brazos envolviendo su cuello. La abrazó contra él, profundizando el beso, casi desfalleciendo del placer por besarla y de la felicidad.

Se separaron poco a poco y quedaron a escasos milímetros. Ambos se miraban fijamente, hasta que el pelirrojo sonrió.

—¿Sabes? —Nora asintió dándole a entender que le escuchaba atentamente— Te mentí al decirte que creía estar enamorado de ti—la chica palideció de repente y con una mirada seria empezó a separarse de él. Castiel no se lo permitió—. Yo también estoy seguro—se rió por lo bajo a ver como ella lo miraba con reproche para rápidamente volverla a besar.

Aquello era real, perfectamente real. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo en aquella situación, abrazándola, besándola, deseándola e irremediablemente enamorado, justo cuando pensaba que nunca volvería a pasar.

Nuevamente se separaron, esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Eres malo—susurró ella cerca de sus labios, provocando un placentero escalofrío en el pelirrojo.

—Aprendí de la mejor—susurró el también. Se volvieron a besar. Se había vuelto impresionantemente adictivo para ambos el compartirse de aquella manera, pero a la vez sólo confirmaba una y otra vez a sus inseguros corazones que aquello no era un sueño.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se separó de los labios de él para proferir aquellas palabras aún sonriente. Él se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de que él mismo tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

—Esto será interesante—le respondió volviendo a unirse a ella en un beso.

* * *

**Finalmente ambos se confesaron. Pasión, atracción, admiración y más es lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Nora intentó luchar contra sus sentimientos pero al final no pudo resistirse. Castiel vio más allá de su inexpresividad y fue a por ella hasta hacerla admitir. Parece como si todo fuera a ser hermosamente perfecto, sin problemas, ni obstáculos. Pero no se engañen, que esto a penas empieza. El pasado de ambos, Nathaniel, Amber que tal vez no pueda soportar la dura realidad de que el chico de sus sueños está enamorado de su rival. También están sus personalidades y actitudes. Recuerden que los opuestos se atraen, pero cuando son tan opuestos como el fuego y el hielo las cosas se pueden poner bastante difíciles. **

**Por otro lado en este capítulo surgieron buenos apodos para Castiel: Situación dura, Mano violenta xD Ni escribiendo un fic de Castiel puedo dejar el bullying x´D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! A sinceridad quería hacer que su separación durara un par de capítulos más, pero como estoy pasando por los temibles bloqueos de escritor decidí no darle más largas. **

**¡Nos vemos en catorce días! ^^**


	14. Entrar en calor

**[+18] Capítulo con posibles escenas sexuales, violencia explicita, lenguaje soez(aún más soez que el que hemos visto hasta ahora). **

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: Le llamaré a sí entonces ^^_

_Si, Amber se merecía bastante lo que le hizo Nora jaja_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado la perspectiva de la relación de nuestros protagonistas ^^ La verdad es que pensaba hacer que su mal entendido durara más. Pero no quise extenderme en un melodrama xD Si y espero que supieras que significó esa útlima frase dicha por Castiel jaja :3_

_¡Ay, que bien! Es que Lysandro tenía que ser un amor de persona en mi fic, si o si :3_

_Mmm, la verdad es que sus motivos fueron más egoístas. A ella no le gustaba como él le hacía sentir. No le gusta ser débil, ni tonta así que prefirió sacarlo de su vida :/_

_Uff hasta a mi me dolió lo que dijiste de Nath xD_

_Si, quise que conocieran más a la chica que Nora considera como su única amiga. Es triste, pero Nora sabe que debe tratar de avanzar, al igual que con la muerte de su padre._

_Jajajaja si, fue bastante raro que ella le buscara la conversación y él como "Ya me voy de aquí" xD_

_Muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutes también éste ^^_

* * *

Nora bajaba las escaleras desde la primera planta, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y la levantaba del último escalón.

—¿Sabes que me pudiste haber asustado, Castiel? —le interrogó Nora sonriente. El pelirrojo rio por lo bajo para luego acercarse a susurrar en su oreja.

—Lo dudo mucho, desabrida—antes de que la chica profiriera algo la besó aún abrazándola por detrás. Nora se ruborizó un poco al advertir la lengua de él travesear con la suya y de pronto percibió un inevitable cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. Se preguntaba si en algún momento dejaría de sentirse así, dócil, con sus piernas trémulas y el corazón palpitando con una fuerza que nunca se imaginó, cada vez que Castiel, su novio, posara sus manos y sus labios sobre ella.

Aquella tarde en el parque, aún muy desconcertados con lo que ocurría y también con lo que sentían, decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Castiel, si bien estaba bastante feliz, no tardó en decir que no sería ningún chico dulce ni que la llenaría de detalles como cualquier novio que ella hubiera tenido en el pasado. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse bastante bien al enterarse de que ella no había tenido novio nunca antes. Sin bien al besarla sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia, la verdad que nunca había concebido la idea de que una chica como ella nunca hubiera tenido novio.

Esa extraña satisfacción de saberse el primero en todo para ella. Saber que todo era nuevo para ella y que él la hacía sentir como si tocara el cielo, lo hacía sentir poderoso. Con ella sería diferente, de eso estaba seguro. Ella no le abandonaría, ni le traicionaría. Nora era y sería suya.

Se separó poco a poco de Nora para luego apreciar su rostro ovalado y muy tenuemente sonrojado. Se mordió el labio inferior mirándola con tanto apetito de sus labios, de ella, de todo lo que quería hacerle sentir.

—La Directora—Susurró ella separándose de él al notar como la señora se acercaba a las escaleras desde la primera planta, lista para bajar. Bufó molesto a la vez que ponía una distancia prudencial entre él mismo y Nora—. Pues como te decía, Castiel—empezó a hablar ella con voz distinguida mientras ambos escuchaban a la Directora bajar las escaleras—, debes trabajar más en literatura, por eso te recomendaré algunos libros de redacción y…

—Jóvenes—le sonrió a ambos a pasarle por el lado, pues al escucharle hablar de clases, creía que estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Castiel carraspeó un tanto molesto de tener que ocultar su relación. Nora le había propuesto llevar las cosas con calma y no hacer de su noviazgo algo público, por lo menos por el momento, ya que la Directora podría sospechar que ambos mintieron con lo de la foto del periódico. Además ella no quería llamar la atención de nadie con algo que sólo a ella y Castiel le concernían. Pero Castiel pensaba justo lo opuesto. Él quería que todos se enteraran de su noviazgo, no sólo por el hecho de poder tratarla como su novia sin pensar en el "¿Qué dirán?", sino también para hacerle ver a aquellos buitres que siempre la desnudaban con la mirada y en especial al delegado, que ella, que Nora, era _su_ chica.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó sonriéndole seductoramente después de que la Directora se había alejado lo suficiente. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

—En realidad pienso que debes estudiar más, Castiel—dijo cuando él ya estaba a pocos milímetros de sus labios. El pelirrojo alzó la ceja confundido—. Llevamos tres semanas juntos y a penas te he hecho estudiar—se separó de ella rodeando los ojos.

—No necesito estudiar más—se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ligera sonrisa arrogante—. Tú misma me habías dicho antes que estoy bastante capacitado, Nora.

—Sí, pero aún así soy tu tutora y la próxima semana son los exámenes finales de este semestre—la chica empezó a caminar sin esperarlo, algo común en ella. El pelirrojo la siguió de cerca—. Seré tu pareja pero aún debo cumplir con mi deber—de repente sintió como su novio la acorralaba contra los casilleros. Rodeó los ojos pensando en lo pegajoso que se había vuelto—. Castiel, no llames tanto la atención—murmuró mientras lo alejaba sin brusquedad. Y siguió caminando hacia la cafetería.

Castiel caminaba al lado de ella. Estaba enamorado de Nora, pero esa actitud fría era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar. Hasta el momento no habían pasado de los besos y una que otra caricia, pues él mismo se detenía al saber que era demasiado pronto para ella. Pero si fuera por él ya hace tiempo la hubiera hecho suya por completo.

Ambos entraron en la cafetería y fueron por sus almuerzos, ignorando por completo a algunos que se les quedaban mirando con rareza. Se sentaron en una mesa lo bastante alejada para después la pelinaranja sacar varios libros de su mochila y colocarlos sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo bufó.

—Quiero comer, ¿Entiendes? —expresó él mientras empezaba a comer.

—Aún así me puedes escuchar—abrió un libro de química para empezar a leerle. Castiel carraspeó haciendo que Nora lo mirara con reproche—. No entiendo porqué te comportas así. Antes cuando éramos sólo amigos me solías hacer caso sin rechistar.

—Sí, pero ahora eres mi novia y tenerte de tutora al mismo tiempo se me hace fastidioso—le confesó irritado.

—Pues no lo lamento por ti, ya que ambos tenemos un deber con el cual cumplir—el de ojos grises volvió a bufar fastidiado mientras la miraba detenidamente. Nora vestía un abrigo de color verde oliva, un suéter negro, una bufanda negra, pantalones, botas negras y guantes del mismo color que el abrigo. Estaba demasiado abrigada, pensó Castiel y entonces, poco a poco, se le ocurrió una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan abrigada, desabrida? —Nora lo miró con extrañeza.

—Estamos en Diciembre ¿Qué esperabas? —le respondió mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos cubiertas por unos guantes.

—No me gusta verte tan cubierta—le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente—. Me gustaría verte usar otra vez uno de tus finos vestidos y así poder…

—Hace demasiado frío como para arriesgarme a usar un vestido, Castiel—le interrumpió secamente—. Ya terminemos con el tema que no viene al caso.

—Sí que viene al caso, desabrida—aún seguía sonriendo de una forma que hizo sospechar a Nora—. Te quiero proponer algo—Nora puso total atención a lo que él fuera a decir—. Tú quieres que estudie y yo quiero verte más… Descubierta.

—Ve al grano—le ordenó ella con su voz imperturbable.

—El trato es el siguiente: Yo me estudio todo lo necesario para la próxima semana, hoy—la chica abrió ambos ojos asombrada— y tú en cambio me dejaras ver más de ti—se lamió los labios, sonriente mientras Nora lo miraba como quien hubiera escuchado una sandez.

—¿Me quieres ver sin ropa?—acertó ella notando que él asentía—. Estás loco. Eso no va a pasar—Castiel ya sabía que iba responder de aquella forma, pero él no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le retó sabiendo que a ella le molestaría tal pregunta.

—¿Miedo a qué? —le retó también sin verse ni un poco alterada.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú, Nora—la miró penetrantemente mientras metía su mano bajo la mesa y acariciaba la rodilla de ella. Nora ocultó bastante bien su nerviosismo.

—Me parece una estupidez—dijo para después dar el primer bocado a su almuerzo.

—Sólo admite que tienes miedo, desabrida—estaba cerca de lograr que aceptara, o al menos eso quería él creer.

—Sólo admite que estás buscando pretextos para no cumplir con tu deber—le devolvió con una sutil sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a ella e iba subiendo su mano por el muslo de la de ojos plateados. Nora hacía un buen trabajo en no mostrar emoción alguna, pues se empezaba a sentir demasiado turbada con aquel acercamiento y la mano de él apretando su muslo.

—Sólo admite que te está gustando la idea—le susurró cerca de su rostro, olvidándose por completo que estaban en una cafetería escolar. Nora intentó quitar la mano de él de su muslo pero sólo consiguió que el la entrelazara con la suya mientras él aún le sonreía con sorna.

—Eres tan terco, Castiel—murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —profirió queriendo oír una respuesta positiva.

—Más bien es un "No es el momento para andar de caliente"—el pelirrojo se rió al escucharla hablar así.

—Lamento interrumpirlos—se disculpó Melody con las mejillas rojas ya que llegó a escuchar un poco de la conversación. El pelirrojo la miró fastidiado para luego alejarse de Nora—. Sólo vine a avisarte que tenemos una reunión para terminar de planificar lo de la fiesta de navidad.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Nora ligeramente decepcionada. No quería apartarse de Castiel.

—Bueno, en unos minutos, si quieres—dijo mirando de reojo a Castiel. Nora suspiró sabiendo que ella ya sospechaba.

—Sólo termino mi almuerzo y luego me acompañas—la castaña se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, en realidad acompañaré a Nathaniel—Nora asintió para luego mirar a lo lejos a un rubio muy concentrado en su lectura. Nathaniel y ella no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde lo ocurrido en el sótano y Nora simplemente no lo entendía.

—Entiendo. Gracias por avisarme—dejó de mirarla para luego concentrarse en su almuerzo sin reparar en la mirada fija que tenía Castiel sobre ella. Él no podía negar que saberla distanciada del delegado le alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba concebir el porqué ella y Nathaniel dejaron de hablarse tan de repente y aquello le trastornaba un poco. No sabía lo que había pasado después de que los dejó a solas en el sótano y las extrañas teorías que creaba en su cabeza no lo hacían sentir ni por lejos mejor.

Nora se terminó su almuerzo y rápidamente empezó a recoger sus libros para emprender su camino fuera de la cafetería. Castiel la detuvo por una mano. Él no quería que se fuera, y menos para estar en la misma habitación que Nathaniel. Pero no iba a sucumbir ante los celos cuando él mismo claramente le había ganado de nuevo a ese niñito bueno.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó para luego notar el brillo malicioso que tenía él en sus ojos.

—¿Al menos lo vas a pensar? —la chica suspiró abatida. De verdad no se rendía el muy testarudo.

—Lo pensaré—se deshizo de su agarre para luego salir del lugar. Por supuesto que no lo pensaría. Castiel debía de estar loco si creía que ella caería en algo como ese estúpido trato.

—

—Hasta el momento no se ha encontrado una manera de hacer que el presupuesto nos alcance para todo lo que se requiere—informó una chica del consejo mientras analizaba la lista que le hicieron llegar los de organización de eventos.

—Encuentro innecesario lo del karaoke—opinó un chico de pelo negro. Nora se contuvo las ganas de bufar aclarándose la garganta lista para hablar.

—Ya no podemos sacar el karaoke ya que muchas personas han comprado las boletas para la fiesta y estaban bastante entusiasmadas con la idea—argumentó la de pelo anaranjado con voz monótona y con ganas de salir de ahí.

—Define muchas, Nora—le retó una delegada de un grado menor mientras la miraba con sorna. Nora rodeó los ojos.

—Hasta ahora ¿Cuántas boletas se han vendido? —Preguntó Nathaniel sin mirar realmente a ninguno de los que estaban en la sala de delegados.

—Cuarenta—informó Melody.

—Se suponía que se debían vender mínimo Ciento cincuenta—Habló Nathaniel por fin mirando con algo de atención a cada miembro del consejo, excepto a Nora. No quería mirarla y encontrarla tan radiante y todo por estar con el imbécil de Castiel. Incluso escuchar su voz, que antes le encantaba escuchar, en esos momentos era un martirio. Sólo quería salir de ahí.

—Aún es un poco pronto como para preocuparnos—volvió a hablar Nora, queriendo que el rubio la mirara por lo menos a la cara. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, le tomó mucho más aprecio a Nathaniel de lo que hubiera querido. Él desde el primer momento estuvo ahí para ella y siempre fue lo más cercano a un amigo desde que llegó a Sweet Amoris. Notar que se alejaba sin ninguna razón le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo le confundía—. La boletas la hemos estado vendiendo desde hace dos semanas solamente—escuchó como el rubio bufaba mientras rodeaba los ojos. Se notaba que no tenía ganas ni de dirigirle la palabra.

—La fiesta de navidad será en dos semanas y a penas se ha alcanzado la mitad de lo mínimo que se tuvo que haber vendido. Ya es el momento de preocuparse—le espetó con una voz dura que hizo a Nora sorprenderse notoriamente. Muchos de lo que estaban ahí miraron también sorprendidos a Nathaniel. El chico no parecía ser el mismo desde hace un buen tiempo.

—¿Y qué propones, delegado? —le soltó Nora con una ligera voz arrogante que hizo a más de uno mirarla con asombro. Nathaniel la miró consternado al darse cuenta de la forma que usó ella para referirse a él. Tal y como el imbécil, pensó el de ojos dorados mientras le dirigía una extraña mirada a la de ojos plateados.

—Propongo que la Presidenta del comité de organización de eventos haga bien su trabajo—un par de chicas del consejo rieron por lo bajo al escuchar la respuesta del delegado principal. Nora frunció el ceño, empezando a enfadarse.

—Y yo propongo que el delegado principal al menos si haga algo en vez de estar criticando—el chico de pelo negro, delegado de la tercera sesión, profirió un silbido para incitar más a la pelea entre Nora y Nathaniel.

—Bien—Se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todo el consejo—. Quiero que cada uno busque una manera de vender el resto de las boletas en menos de ocho días; que busquen la manera de que nuestro presupuesto alcance para todo los demás gastos y quiero que lo hagan desde ahora hasta el final del receso—la mayoría empezó a quejarse. A veces Nathaniel se comportaba bastante autoritario, pero solían ser raras las ocasiones y además no empleaba aquel tono de voz tan rudo—. Y si no logran tener una buena idea para final del receso, pues entonces toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre la Presidenta del comité de organización de eventos—miró con desafío a los ojos insensibles de Nora. Ella también le devolvió la misma mirada para luego sonreír.

—No se deben de preocupar—habló nuevamente la de pelo anaranjado—. Ya tengo una buena idea—la atención fue puesta sobre Nora—. Todos sabemos que al final de los exámenes finales la Directora realiza una reunión con los padres, para así mostrarle el desempeño de sus hijos a lo largo de todo el semestre—todos asintieron, menos Nathaniel que la escuchaba sin hacer ningún gesto—. Mi propuesta es unir la reunión con la fiesta de Navidad—la mayoría empezó a murmurar la idea de Nora—. Podemos invitar a los padres a la fiesta. Como tendrán que venir a la reunión con la Directora, de seguro tendrán ganas de despejarse con una fiesta. Simplemente no podrán negarse—la idea no parecía tan mala, pensaban algunos—. Sin embargo tendremos que aportar más del presupuesto que nos queda.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —interrumpió la tesorera sintiéndose nerviosa por las medidas que estaba tomando Nora.

—Contrataremos un DJ—Nathaniel bufó ante la respuesta de Nora. Todos empezaron a negarse.

—¿Sabes cuánto se lleva un DJ? —interrogó el chico de pelo negro.

—Sí, y además ¿No iba a ver un karaoke? —también interrogó la chica del grado inferior.

—El karaoke será para propagar más el espíritu de la festividad. El Dj será para que noten que será una verdadera fiesta y así se logre vender más entradas—algunos se negaban, otros lo meditaban. Era una idea que podría dejarlos con menos dinero del que se podía invertir.

—No creo que contemos con el dinero suficiente, Nora—opinó Melody.

—Sé que contamos con el dinero suficiente, Melody—le respondió Nora.

—Pero ese dinero no se debería de tocar—empezó a opinar una miembro del comité—. Si la Directora se entera de que ni siquiera reservamos una pequeña parte ni para una emergencia, de seguro nos decapitaría.

—Es una idea demasiado arriesgada—opinó Nathaniel mirando sus ojos sin ningún temor. Nora lo imitó—. Pareciera que ciertas juntas sólo nos atrofian el pensamiento—Nora entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

—A veces hay que arriesgarse para ganar, Nathaniel—le sonrió falsamente. Nathaniel tragó en seco. El rubio sintió que fue más bien una indirecta. Él nunca se arriesgó a confesarle sus sentimientos y por consecuencia había perdido una buena oportunidad —. Este es un riesgo que vale la pena correr… Y en caso de que falle, yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad—todos la miraban con una mezcla entre admiración y desconfianza. Nora siempre se mostraba valiente, pero en esos momentos más que valiente parecía una temeraria—. Así que, ¿Qué deciden? —todos empezaron a debatir y llegaron a la conclusión de que se arriesgarían.

—Bien, lograste tu cometido—comenzó a hablar Nathaniel nuevamente—. Sólo que queda algo sin resolver ¿Quiénes se encargaran de lo del Dj? Porque si no te habías dado cuenta Nora, el tiempo corre y necesitamos organizar todo el gimnasio, hacer más boletas y fuera de todo eso tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades ¿O se te olvidó que no somos unas simples marionetas y que en cambio tenemos vida propia con responsabilidades propias? —le sonrió falsamente con amabilidad mientras Nora le sonreía de la misma manera.

—De eso no deben preocuparse—informó muy segura de sí misma—. De las boletas me encargaré yo, el resto del comité se encargará de encontrar a un buen DJ y a un buen precio. De la organización del gimnasio para la fiesta ya tengo a quienes lo harán sin cobrar ni un Euro, ¿Satisfecho, Nathaniel? —le dedicó una mirada penetrante que hizo que el rubio chasqueara su lengua fastidiado—. Lo tomaré como un sí.

Durante el resto de la reunión estuvieron poniéndose de acuerdo a todo lo relacionado con la fiesta de Navidad. Al terminar ésta todos debieron abandonar la sala de delegados, dejando a solas a Nathaniel. Nora estaba a punto de salir ella sola hasta que Melody se colocó a su lado.

—Hey, Nora ¿Puedo conversar algo contigo? —le propuso la de ojos celestes. Nora suspiró ya sabiendo de qué le quería hablar. La de pelo anaranjado asintió mientras emprendía su camino hasta su casillero con Melody caminando a su lado—. Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿Qué pasa entre Nathaniel y tú? Hace días que no se hablan y cuando por fin lo hacen se tratan como si fueran los mayores enemigos.

—Si te soy sincera ni yo misma lo sé—se sinceró mirándola directo a los ojos. La castaña torció la boca no del todo convencida—. Pensaba que tú estarías más enterada que yo.

—Bueno, le quise preguntar sobre lo que pasaba pero él sólo me ignoró por completo—le confesó mientras se detenía al verla a ella también detenerse frente a su casillero—. Sin embargo tengo mi teoría—Nora la miró con atención.

—¿Teoría? —Melody asintió mientras entrelazaba sus manos con algo de nerviosismo.

—Pues, no sé si me equivoco, pero tú y Castiel se han vuelto mucho más cercanos que antes. No parecen ni siquiera amigos—Nora se mordió el labio inferior ya sabiendo que ella había sido bastante suspicaz—. Más bien parecen… Pareja.

—Eso es ridículo—habló Nora con total seguridad.

—¿De verdad lo es, Nora? —si bien Nora sabía mentir bastante bien, ella no era ciega. Un par de veces los pudo ver besándose cuando creían que no había nadie a su alrededor— Ya los he visto bastante cariñosos en los pasillos—Nora ocultó su asombro mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haber sido más precavida.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué si lo fuéramos? —no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente pero aún así quería saber sobre la supuesta teoría de la castaña.

—Pues, como Nathaniel y Castiel son rivales, saberte como novia de él no le haría mucha gracia ¿Sabes? —Nora asintió entendiendo al instante ¿Entonces a eso se debía tanto drama? ¿A su estúpida rivalidad con Castiel? Pensaba Nora con resentimiento.

—Me parece por demás tonta la razón por la que me ignoraría de esta forma—respondió sólo mirando su casillero cerrado.

—Sonará tonta, pero ¿Hay alguna mejor? —miró la reacción de Nora con detenimiento, que como siempre no se inmutó ni un poco. Por supuesto que no la había. Nora sabía que la teoría de Melody era la más acertada.

De repente sintió una presencia familiar apoyarse contra los casilleros que estaban al lado del suyo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —murmuró el pelirrojo actuando como si nada, ya que rápidamente advirtió la presencia de Melody.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Nora de lo más normal.

—Yo me voy—interrumpió Melody sabiendo que aquellos dos querían su momento a solas—. Nos vemos después, Nora—se despidió para luego retirarse. Cuando la castaña se había alejado lo suficiente, Castiel pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Nora.

—¿Ya pensaste lo del trato? —le sonrió arrogante mientras esperaba la respuesta de Nora.

—Sí, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no estoy interesada—Castiel resopló decepcionado, pero no iba a rendirse. Quería probar más de ella, llegar más lejos. Quería deshacerse de esa frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba a ella y hacerla arder de placer. Quería llegar a donde otros sólo habían fantaseado.

—Algo me dice que no lo pensaste mucho—se le acercó aún más, intentando intimidarla, pero la chica de pelo naranjado no tenía ganas de ninguno de sus juegos. Debía hacer que aquellos chicos cayeran y le hicieran el favor de organizar el gimnasio. Debía preparar las nuevas boletas, debía trabajar en los demás preparativos de la fiesta de navidad, debía estudiar para los finales y también hacer que su pegajoso novio estudiara sin necesidad de que ella se quitase la ropa.

—¿Y qué si así fue? Deberías estudiar y punto—se cruzó de brazos mientras él la miraba negando con la cabeza.

—Es una pena, porque si aceptaras el trato, estudiaría todo por mi solo y tú sólo te preocuparías por tus propias notas—intentaba manipularla y ella lo sabía.

—A mi nada me garantiza que realmente lo harías—le expresó quitando el brazo de él de sus hombros.

—Por supuesto que sí—Nora lo miró sin entender—. Tú me harías preguntas para confirmarlo—la de ojos plateados suspiró abatida. Realmente empezaba a cansarse de tantas locuras. No iba a negar que la idea de llegar más lejos de lo que habían llegado hasta el momento le despertaba cierta curiosidad, pero no se sentía preparada y además lo conocía, sabía que él querría aprovechar el tenerla desprovista de ropa.

—¿Y en qué momento tendría que… Desvestirme? —Castiel sonrió ya notando que estaba cerca de que ella por fin se rindiera.

—Por cada pregunta que me hagas y que yo conteste correctamente te quitarás una prenda—la chica lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Aquello sonaba demasiado subido de tono para ella y no quería arriesgarse a que llegaran a más. Ella no se sentía lista para dar tal paso y menos cuando apenas llevaban tres semanas.

—¿Por qué simplemente no estudias sin que yo tenga que hacer algo tan…?

—Puedo estudiar sin que tengas perder ni una sola prenda, pero, tendrías que ayudarme, señorita ocupada—le sonrió aún más arrogante que antes y con aquella mirada gris que brillaba con desafió. Nora elevó una ceja ya impacientándose. La verdad tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero ¿Valía la pena aquel extraño trato con tal de contar con unas horas extras?

—¿Me estás extorsionando, Briand? —le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente. Castiel se rió un poco mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, privándola de su espacio personal.

—Puedes verlo como quieras—susurró cerca de su oreja, provocándole un ligero rubor a la pelinaranja—. Pero te convendría más si aceptas.

—No entiendo que ganas tú con esto—refutó intentando alejarlo mientras miraba para todos lados. No quería que nadie los viera en esa situación y más después de saber que hasta Melody los había visto antes sólo porque no habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos.

—Gano más de lo que crees—acarició su mejilla para luego besar sus labios. Nora apenas si hizo algún movimiento. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentirlo a él besándola de aquella forma únicamente la trastornaba aún más.

—Castiel, estamos en el instituto—dijo separándose como pudo de él. El pelirrojo se acercó más a ella y empezó a besar su cuello. Nora no pudo evitar suspirar temerosa y agitada. Contuvo un suspiro al percibir la lengua de él lamer su cuello—… Está bien—dijo alejándolo de ella. El de ojos grises sonrió con victoria—. Pero te advierto que no llegaremos a nada más y que mis preguntas serán muy difíciles.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó sonriendo hasta con los ojos.

—Si fallas alguna pregunta no me quitaré más nada—el pelirrojo la miró consternado. Tuvo que haberse imaginado que ella no se lo podría tan fácil.

—Mierda—murmuró él provocando que ella sonriera con superioridad.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, simplemente eso—le espetó ya lista para empezar con su plan de convencer a ciertos chicos de que le hicieran un favor. El pelirrojo asintió—. Bien, estudia todo lo que nos han dado después de los parciales, cariño—la forma que usó para referirse a él lo hizo bufar—. Yo tengo asuntos que atender—y se fue dejándolo sólo mientras sonaba el timbre que daba fin al receso. Estudiaría hasta que se le quemaran las neuronas con tal de lograr su cometido.

—

El resto del día lo pasaron separados. Mientras él leía una y otra vez todas las clases apuntadas en sus cuadernos y sus libros, Nora se dedicó a hablar con ciertos chicos que no hace mucho tiempo la visitaron al hospital. Les mintió a medias al decirles que los del comité la habían dejado sola con la preparación del gimnasio sólo porque ella quería contratar a un Dj. Los chicos por supuesto que apiadaron de ella porque ¿Quién podría negarse a aquella mirada desolada que tenía Nora? Además de que ella les había ayudado antes sin rechistar. Nora les dio los detalles de cuando deberían ayudarla a prepararlo todo sin sorprenderse de que le hicieran el favor sin pedir nada a cambio. Sabía que en algún momento los necesitaría.

—

Al día siguiente, Castiel apareció con unas ligeras ojeras pero aún así se le veía contento. Se había pasado la noche estudiando con tal de no perder ante su novia y estaba muy seguro de que no fallaría hasta que la vio a ella entrar en el salón de clases, hermosa y radiante y más abrigada que el día anterior.

—No puede ser—susurró para sí mismo al notar que de verdad la chica no se la iba a poner fácil. Se acercó a Nora, y sin importarle que hubiera varios chicos mirándole, la tomó por un brazo y la sacó del salón de clases—. Explícame todo esto —demandó el pelirrojo señalando todo su atuendo. Nora le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —se tocó el pecho con aparentado asombro. Nora no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él ganara así nomás, así que decidió abrigarse más que el día anterior.

—¿Fue a propósito, no? —le preguntó sonriendo con reto. Nora asintió sin dejarse inmutar— Aún si llevas toda una tienda encima, yo ganaré—Nora resopló fastidiada.

—Pues más te vale haber estudiado bien, porque hay más ropa de lo que crees debajo de este abrigo—le tocó resoplar fastidiado a Castiel. Definitivamente Nora era malvada.

La chica entró nuevamente al salón de clases mientras sonreía. No sabía que podía ser tan divertido fastidiarlo de aquella manera. Aún así se sentía insegura con respecto a aquel trato. No era su estilo aceptar ese tipo de cosas.

—Hola, Castiel—Saludó Lysandro a su amigo que se había quedado estático mirando por donde se fue Nora—¿Todo bien? —Castiel salió de su trance para luego sonreír un poco.

—Sí, sólo que no practicaremos hoy—su amigo lo miró sin entender—. Tengo algo que hacer—Lysandro intuyó a que se refería así que no quiso insistir más. Él fue primero en enterarse de la relación de Nora y Castiel, así que no le sorprendía que su amigo prefiriera estar con su novia—. Tampoco lo haré en el receso, necesito estudiar más—por fin el victoriano quedó en estado de confusión sin entender nada de lo que ocurría—. Y tú me vas ayudar.

—¿Qué? —profirió alzando una ceja aún más perdido para luego sentirse arrastrado por su amigo hacia el salón de clases.

El resto del día Nora y Castiel se la pasaron separados. Mientras el pelirrojo prácticamente obligaba a su mejor amigo a que le ayudase a estudiar todas las materias, Nora estuvo pasando el tiempo cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades como presidenta del comité de organización de eventos y tratando de engatusar aún más sus compañeros, sólo para confirmar que no se arrepintieran de último minuto y no le ayudaran con los arreglos del gimnasio. Pero en medio de tantas cosas que hacer se sentía profundamente desorientada y nerviosa. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del trato con Castiel. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y, lamentablemente, sus presentimientos acertaban en su mayoría. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba asustada y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando el timbre que daba final a la jornada de clases se escuchó, el pelirrojo no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y acercarse a su novia, quien miraba pensativa por la ventana.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, desabrida? —Nora ni se sobresaltó sólo se giró tragando en seco. El de ojos grises la miró curioso, como queriendo desvelar sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando con respecto al trato—le confesó mientras se levantaba con sus pertenencias. El pelirrojo la siguió.

—¿Y…?—le sonrió seductoramente pero la chica ni se inmutó, únicamente torció la boca en un gesto cansado, como si se cansara de todo o quizás de… Él. No, ella era diferente, con ella sería diferente, se repetía… Todo el tiempo.

—Creo que es mejor olvidarlo, no me parece una buena idea—no se alteró al notar la cara de pasmo y a la vez de enfado de Castiel. Nora siguió avanzando fuera del salón de clases hasta que sintió como el de ojos grises la detenía por el brazo.

—Me pasé el resto del día de ayer y todo el día de hoy hasta ahora estudiando—le hablaba con un tono extraño. Nora no quería mostrar su nerviosismo, así que sólo se dignó a escucharlo atentamente— ¿Y ahora me dices que no hay más trato? —la chica se deshizo de su agarre a la vez que terminaba de salir del instituto.

Él la seguía de cerca sintiéndose enfadado. La volvió a detener cuando estuvieron bastante alejados del instituto.

—Te hice una pregunta, Nora—hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. La de pelo anaranjado respiró profundamente ¿Cómo explicarle que no sentía nada de confianza con respecto al trato? ¿O qué simplemente no confiaba del todo en él? Se suponía que él era su novio y debía ser más abierta ¿No?

—Es sólo que no me siento muy segura con la idea—susurró cabizbaja. Que estúpida debió escucharse al decir aquello. Sin embargo el pelirrojo sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

—Pensaba que me la pondrías difícil—le tocó a ella mirarle confundida—. No sabía que podías ser así de insegura—la escuchó resoplar fastidiada.

—No lo soy—se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente ¿Desde cuándo era insegura?

—Entonces demuéstramelo—acarició su mejilla deleitándose con la mirada aturdida de ella—. Cumple con tu parte del trato.

—Pero yo…—la besó sabiendo que de esa forma bajaría todas sus defensas. La chica, abatida, suspiró ligeramente sintiéndose debilitada de repente, como si él con cada beso le robara las fuerzas. Sintió como él la apresaba más contra su pecho. Nora ni se entendía a sí misma. Por un lado él le ponía nerviosa de sobremanera cuando se acercaba y por el otro le encantaba como encajaban tan bien el uno con el otro, como sus besos la llevaban a tocar el cielo.

Él se fue separando poco a poco de ella mientras sonreía con superioridad. Sabía como la hacía sentir. Le encantaba hacerla temblar, suspirar y sonrojar. Era como un indicador de que sólo él la controlaba y la descontrolaba a su antojo.

La tomó de la mano mientras se dirigían al hogar de ella. La chica no parecía poner resistencia. Caminaba siendo casi arrastrada por él. Lo miraba reparando en aquella sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba pero que en esos momentos, de alguna forma, aumentaba su nerviosismo.

—

Nora le pasó un vaso con jugo a Castiel para luego sentarse frente a él. El pelirrojo lo bebió todo casi de un trago para luego colocar el vaso en la mesa de centro.

—Ya deberías preguntarme para confirmar que estudié—acabó con silencio que hace unos segundos ocupaba la sala de estar. La de ojos plateados se mordió el labio queriendo viajar el tiempo atrás y así impedirse a sí misma aceptar aquella tontería.

—Bueno—asintió mientras sacaba su agenda en donde escribió las preguntas que le haría. El pelirrojo se frotó las manos, entusiasmado, parecía bastante seguro de sí, mientras ella se sentía insegura. Era como si ambos supieran quien ganaría después de todo— ¿Cuáles son las principales funciones de la ONU?

—Mantener la paz y seguridad internacional, fomentar la amistad entre las naciones, servir de centro que armonice los esfuerzos de las naciones por alcanzar propósitos comunes—Nora asintió dándole a entender que tenía razón. Castiel la miraba intensamente como esperando que se quitara toda la ropa de una vez por todas. La chica se quitó boina color chocolate y la colocó encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué es la hemiparesia, a qué se debe y cómo se trata? —Castiel chasqueó la lengua intentando recordar. Nora sonrió un poco al ver que no le era tan fácil después de todo. El de ojos grises se devanaba los sesos con tal de recordar— El tiempo corre—musitó Nora con una mirada cargada de burla. Su novio entrecerró los ojos con fastidio al ver que ella disfrutaba verlo tan confundido a él también.

—A ver… La hemiparesia es la disminución de la fuerza motora o parálisis parcial que afecta… Un brazo y una pierna del mismo lado del cuerpo—Nora tragó en seco—. Se debe a una lesión cerebral, producida por una falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. Y Una de las posibles vías para el tratamiento de la hemiparesia es el Concepto Bobath por medio de fisioterapia y de terapia ocupacional—Era tan raro escucharle hablar así, pensaba Nora mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la colocaba junto a la boina.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo lentamente entre preguntas difíciles y respuestas acertadas. Castiel casi mandaba todo el plan al diablo al notar que Nora llevaba bastantes prendas encima. Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza de tantas preguntas que le hacía, las cuales no eran nada fáciles. Pero aún así no se iba a rendir.

Nora no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras se quitaba cada prenda de vestir con elegancia. Sin embargo se sintió hundida cuando Castiel había respondido correctamente, otra vez, y ella sólo estaba con una camiseta de tirante y el pantalón. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior, incitándola a que por fin le mostrara justo lo que él quería.

Suspiró y, sin perturbarse, se quitó la camiseta dejando ver su sostén de color azul marino. Tapó rápidamente con su pelo sus pechos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—La próxima—le exigió la siguiente pregunta con un brillo sagaz en sus ojos grises. Nora chasqueó la lengua, enfadada así que, ya harta de toda aquella estupidez pervertida y sin sentido, se decidió a hacerle la última pregunta.

—¿Qué es ó que son "Las peregrinaciones de Childe Harold; quién fue su autor y de que trata? —el pelirrojo se recostó hacia atrás como meditando la respuesta.

—Las peregrinaciones de Childe Harold es un extenso poema narrativo dividido en cuatro cantos escrito por el autor inglés Lord Byron- El poema trata de los viajes y reflexiones de un hombre joven hastiado del mundo, desilusionado de una vida de placer y deleite, mientras goza de los paisajes de las tierras extranjeras por donde va pasando—sabía que le había respondido correctamente, así que sólo se deleitó con el rostro inexpresivo de ella que sabía bien que ocultaba una gran turbación en su interior.

—Correcto—se miró los pantalones con detenimiento, sabiendo que él la miraba expectante, para luego quitárselos. Quedó únicamente con su ropa interior de color azul marino delante de él. Cruzó las piernas al tiempo que cruzaba nuevamente los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ninguno profirió palabra alguna, sólo se miraban a los ojos con desafío, o por lo menos ella lo miraba de aquella forma. Castiel la miraba más detenidamente, como evaluando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—La siguiente pregunta—profirió sin dejar de mirar sus voluptuosas piernas.

—Buen intento, pero la ropa interior no cuenta—le espetó con un ligero enfado en su voz. Castiel no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo a notar aquella actitud tan a la defensiva.

—Entonces parece que gané, desabrida—la pelinaranja rodeó los ojos.

—Sí, ya lograste tu cometido—le soltó elevando una ceja. Castiel negó con la cabeza. Aún no lo hacía, apenas empezaba a lograrlo.

Se levantó de la butaca y se fue acercando a Nora, sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Se lamió los labios con evidente deseo a la par que se sentaba al lado de ella.

Nora se sentía humillada ¿Ya no había perdido suficiente de su dignidad a quedar semidesnuda frente a él? ¿Qué más quería?

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Briand? —le interrogó sarcásticamente mientras se frotaba los brazos por el frío.

—Bastante—le respondió a la par que colocaba su mano en la pierna desnuda de ella. Nora miró con pasmo la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su pierna, provocando que su piel se erizara de inmediato—. Sin embargo, estás algo rígida ¿Tienes frío? —le susurró provocativamente cerca de su oreja. Nora pasó saliva empezando a hiperventilar.

—¿Tú qué crees? —no pudo evitar tiritar un poco a causa del aire frío. Se sobresaltó al advertir los labios de Castiel sobre su cuello al tiempo que él palpaba y apretaba su muslo—¿Qué haces? —interrogó desvelando un poco de su nerviosismo interno. El pelirrojo separó de ella, encarándola.

—Tienes frío—susurró cerca de los labios de ella, provocándole un muy leve rubor—, así que ¿Qué tal si te hago entrar en calor? —Nora lo miró con asombro al darse cuenta de a qué se refería. Quiso apartarse de él pero al final terminó siendo acorralada y recostada sobre el sofá. Su espalda estaba pegada al posabrazos mientras encaraba con estupefacción al chico de ojos grises. Puso nula resistencia cuando él empezó a besar sus labios, advirtiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y también advirtiendo a su corazón acelerado.

Deslizó su experta lengua en la boca de ella, incitando a que la de ella jugara con la de él. Subió su mano hasta su estrecha cintura mientras aferraba a su novia a él. La besó con más pasión, queriendo obtenerla por completo de esa y cualquier otra forma. La deseaba más que a cualquier mujer en el mundo; la deseaba juntó a él, suspirando sólo por él, gimiendo para él, estremeciéndose por él. Se separó poco a poco de su boca para después pasar su lengua por ese carnoso labio inferior que tanto le apetecía morder, y así lo hizo. La chica gimió contra su propia voluntad induciendo a que el pelirrojo se riera suavemente mientras aún chupaba su labio inferior.

Se sentía tan fuera de sí. Temerosa y humillada ¿Acaso era normal sentirse así al estar enamorada? No le gustaba, martirizaba a su orgullo. Pero era difícil resistirse cuando su propio cuerpo respondía a cada caricia y cada beso con gusto. Suspiró con la característica debilidad que él le provocaba cuando sintió su labio inferior ser liberado. Quería apartarlo, sin embargo sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho de él completamente laxas. Los labios de Castiel descendieron hasta su cuello, en donde no tardaron en besar su fina piel.

Dejó un rojizo chupetón en su cuello, luego otro mientras subía una de sus manos hacia el broche del sostén y con un solo movimiento lo desabrochó.

—Espera ¿Qué haces? —preguntó bastante inquieta con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras trataba de sostener su brassier con una mano. Castiel apartó la mano que ella usaba para impedir que se callera su sostén. Se acercó a su mejilla y la besó con fingida dulzura.

—Tranquila—le susurró intentando sonar tranquilizador, pero aquella voz grave y lasciva no le tranquilizaba nada.

Le fue bajando por los brazos el brassier, hasta que la dejó desprovista de él.

—Detente—susurró bastante avergonzada mientras se cubría sus pequeños pechos con ambas manos. Se sentía tan sumisa y no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto ¿Estaba bien sentirse así? ¿Era común?

Se veía demasiada linda para su propio bien, pensaba el pelirrojo mientras observaba su rostro sonrojado, su mirada temerosa y su cuerpo estremecido. Se mordió el labio sin ya poder aguantar las ganas.

De pronto se encontraba acostada sobre el sofá y con ambos brazos siendo aprisionados desde sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, por una mano tosca. Apartó el rostro completamente abochornada, sabiendo que él miraba fijamente sus pechos.

—Vaya—empezó a decir él mirando fijamente a aquel par—, sí que son pequeños—maldito imbécil, pensó Nora iracunda para después abrir los ojos de más totalmente pasmada. Apretó los labios inmediatamente al sentir esos familiares dedos rasposos masajear su pezón. Experimentaba como millones de descargas eléctricas se apoderaban de su cuerpo, debilitándola, excitándola.

Se acercó a sus labios apretados y empezó a besarlos con tal de abrirlos y así escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos.

—No intentes censurarte—murmuró rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Gime más para mí—Nora lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Ella sabía que era muy apasionado, de hecho, era una de esas características que más le gustaban de él. Pero en esos momentos no parecía sólo dejarse llevar por un arranque de pasión. Sospechaba que más bien quería poseerla y dominarla para comprobar algo, como si quisiera… Marcar su territorio.

Inevitablemente profirió un gemido desde lo más hondo de su ser a percibir la boca de él lamer y chupar su pecho derecho. Tampoco pudo impedir clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, las manos que él mantenía cautivas con tal de que ella no tuviera escapatoria.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre retorciéndose. El mal presentimiento aumentaba. Deseaba con todo estar equivocada.

Se deleitaba por completo con toda ella. Con su piel suave, sus gemidos que apenas podía contener; con cada curva que apreciaba con sus manos. Era tan perfecta y sólo le pertenecía a él.

—Suelta…—Profirió la pelinaranja casi defallicida, al advertir como Castiel mordía su pezón no tan suavemente. Era demasiado para ella— ¡Suelta! —se escuchó bastante firme para alguien que con dificultad si podía abrir los ojos. El pelirrojo lo liberó de repente.

—No me digas que hacer—murmuró jadeante y después de decir aquella frase tan típica de él, se acercó al otro seno e hizo lo mismo que con el primero.

Nuevamente intentó liberarse. Trataba de deshacerse de su fuerte agarre que ya empezaba a lastimarle. No podía.

—Suéltame—pronunció con un ligero gemido provocado por los labios de él que chupaban con fuerza su pezón izquierdo—… Me estás lastimando—no pudo evitar un maldito lloriqueo que la hizo sentir miserablemente idiota. Estaba mal, todo en ella estaba mal ¿Qué había cambiado?

El pelirrojo la liberó de su agarre y quedó arrodillado en el sofá para apreciarla mejor. Sus ojos plateados lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de placer, temor y curiosidad; sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, tan rojos como los chupetones de su cuello y sus pezones.

—Eres…—hermosa, perfecta, preciosa. Esas palabras cruzaban por su mente al tiempo que la observaba atentamente. Sin embargo sonrió con burla—Eres _mía_—la manera en la que pronunció aquellas palabras la alertó de una vez por todas. Más de una vez había escuchado esas palabras en boca de los chicos con sus novias y a éstas no les parecían incomodarle en lo absoluto, más bien les encantaba escucharlas. Nunca las tomó en serio sino hasta ese preciso momento cuando él, que a diferencia de ella había permanecido completamente vestido, se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejando al aire su torso musculoso.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, como quien viera algo extraño y a la vez atrayente por primera vez. Apenas si podía controlar su agitada respiración al darse cuenta de que él de verdad quería llegar lejos, más allá de cualquier beso o caricia. No estaba preparada, la sola idea le aterraba.

La haló hacia arriba por su muñeca enrojecida, enrojecida gracias a la fuerza que puso en ella cuando le impedía escapar, y la sentó haciendo que quedara muy cerca de él. La miraba desde arriba con su particular sonrisa de arrogancia y puso la mano de ella sobre su pecho.

Nora sólo miraba como él hacia descender su mano desde sus fornidos pectorales, donde pudo sentir su corazón latiendo bastante rápido, hasta sus marcados abdominales. No sabía si estaba más asustada que excitada.

—Castiel—musitó con voz tranquila mientras cerraba en un puño su mano que aún reposaba en el abdomen de él—, pienso que mejor paramos todo esto—ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. El pelirrojo se había quedado paralizado y ella también. De repente él la soltó con suavidad mientras se alejaba de a poco de ella.

Nora se fue incorporando hacia atrás, sintiéndose bastante aliviada de que él entendiera que aún no era el momento… No duró mucho su alivio cuando de pronto su novio la acostó de nuevo en el sofá mientras él aún seguía arrodillado en el mueble. Posó sus manos en las anchas caderas de Nora y la arrastró desde éstas hasta que pegó la feminidad de ella contra su erección.

Nora lo miró confundida, sintiendo aquello tan duro presionar contra su feminidad humedecida. Él no podía…

—Sólo date cuenta como me pones, Nora—murmuró ligeramente amenazante, excitado y molesto. Nora empezó a ser consciente de su propio corazón martilleando contra su pecho con fuerza. Pero era distinto a otras veces. Latía como cuando se está ante un inminente peligro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él pegó más su miembro erecto contra la feminidad de ella. La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal acto. Quiso alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

Se pegó contra sus pechos desnudos, percibiendo la suavidad de éstos y también el fuerte golpeteó de su corazón. Volvió a fingir que la penetraba, frotándose contra ella.

Gimió contra su voluntad. No estaba bien. Volvió a gemir sin querer hacerlo a la par que clavaba sus uñas en los hombros anchos de él, intentando apartarlo con muy pocas fuerzas. Temerosa, indignada, sumisa, humillada. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero así él le hacía sentir.

Quería torturarla, mostrarle lo mucho que se perdía por pedirle que parara ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él la deseaba? No podía negarle tal placer de hacerla suya por completo. La necesitaba contra él y así hacerse entender a sí mismo que ella le pertenecía, que no se iría de su lado, que no le traicionaría, que no le abandonaría ni lo reemplazaría.

—Dices que pare…—susurró jadeante mientras aún se frotaba contra ella como si de verdad la penetrara—Pero escúchate…—hizo que ella lo mirara al girar, sin medir su fuerza, su rostro estupefacto—No paras de gemir—la besó a la fuerza sintiéndose desgarrar por dentro.

—Para…—se separó de sus labios como pudo—¿Qué demonios… Te pasa? —interrogaba mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima ¿Era el mismo Castiel del cual se enamoró? ¿Acaso planeaba obligarla?

Se separó de ella mirándola con tantas emociones juntas que hicieron a Nora sentarse y retroceder. Empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y lo bajó dejando ver aún más grande su erección. Se acercó a ella. Ya no podía aguantar más.

—¡Para! —le gritó con terror, con decepción, con enojo al tiempo que el teléfono de la sala empezaba a sonar.

Quedaron inmovilizados, en un profundo silencio que sólo era penetrado por el agudo sonido del timbre del teléfono. Se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, saliendo de a poco de aquel espacio que los absorbió por completo hace unos momentos, para ser más conscientes de la realidad.

— _¡Hola, Nora!_ —el teléfono envió a Larissa a la contestadora_— ¡Espero que estés bien! Pensaba que estarías en casa para estas horas pero bueno, por si acaso dejaré este mensaje. Voy en camino a casa_—Nora miró de reojo por la ventana de la sala, dándose cuenta que ya era de noche_—, así que ¿Qué tal si vas preparando algo de cenar? Que tonta soy, mejor te llamo al móvil ¡Adiós, caramelito! _—sólo quedó el silencio apoderándose de la sala de estar. El móvil de Nora empezó a escucharse desde su mochila que reposaba en el suelo. La pelinaranja la tomó y buscó el móvil para responder a su madre. Todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Castiel.

—¿Si? —contestó la llamada notando como el pelirrojo se sentaba en el sofá, aturdido. Su madre le platicó sobre que tuvo un largo día de trabajo y también sobre que llegaría en veinte minutos a su hogar. Colgó al tiempo que dejaba el aparato en la mesa de centro, al lado de varias prendas de ropa que se había quita anteriormente. Entonces recordó que estaba desnuda. Abrazó sus voluminosas piernas contra sus pechos desnudos.

Por poco él… No podía creerlo ¿De verdad iba a obligarla? ¿Se había enamorado de él siendo así? Era una estúpida. Desde la primera vez que se besaron lo sintió, sintió esa dominación que venía de él y ella como una idiota se dejó llevar sumisamente hasta ese punto. Más de una vez se sintió tan dócil y tan frágil, y en cambio prefirió confesarle sus sentimientos aún sabiendo lo que él provocaba en ella. Ella no era esa chica. No era sumisa, ni frágil, no se sonrojaba, no gemía, ni suspiraba; no era de las que se dejaban humillar y dominar, no era de las que obedientemente complacía a los demás. Pero cambió.

Él que no salía de su mente y la hacía sentir tan fuera de sí. Con un solo roce la desprotegió por completo y gracias a que nunca supo ponerle límites estaba ahí, desnuda, humillada y temerosa. _Temor_. Odiaba sentir temor y más por alguien como él. Entonces recordó cada sensación de debilidad que él le provocaba; cada palabra que la hizo sentir insegura... Lo había vuelto a subestimar ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? ¿Y si en realidad nunca se enamoró de él? No podía gustarle alguien que la hiciera sentir insegura y humillada ¿Fue atracción? ¿Fue curiosidad? No sabía ¿Debería alejarse de él? Estaba confundida. No quería alejarse al pensar en cada sonrisa que provocó en ella y cada sonrisa que él le dedicó a ella. Por aquella vez que la acompañó en la tristeza de sus recuerdos. Por cada broma compartida, por cada vez que se preocuparon el uno por el otro. Pero no quería sentirse sumisa. No quería que él la controlara, ni que la poseyera como si fuera un objeto.

Se levantó firmemente de su asiento con la mirada tan fría como la primera vez que llegó a Sweet Ville, cuando tenía el corazón endurecido por la venganza completada, por todo lo que obtuvo al realizarla, por el duelo de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Tomó entre sus manos el sostén que se dejó quitar con tanta facilidad y se lo colocó sin mirar al de ojos grises.

Castiel aún no salía de su asombro ¿De verdad planeaba obligarla? La deseaba bastante pero ¿De ahí a intentar hacerlo aún ella poniendo resistencia? ¡Se había vuelto loco! No pudo contenerse. La excitación y el deseo que ella le provocaba se mezclaron inevitablemente con sus malditos recuerdos, aquellos que lo invadían de ira y desesperación.

Desde que ella aceptó ser su novia fue como si algo dentro de él hiciera click y le dijera que no podía dejarla escapar, que tenía poseerla y así evitar que ella lo abandonara y que lo dejara con su corazón hecho pedazos.

Volvió otra vez a la realidad a ver como Nora le iba a pasar por delante, ya vestida con su suéter blanco, jeans y sus botas negras. Llevaba entre sus manos las prendas que se había puesto de más ese día por lo del trato. Tenía que aclarar aquel mal entendido, así que la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Nora, yo…—no prosiguió al sentir como su novia se deshacía de un tirón del agarre que puso en su muñeca. La miró directo a los ojos y fue como si aquella mirada fría lo congelara al instante.

—El baño está al final del pasillo—habló con su voz tan firme, segura y fría que no pudo evitar recordarla meses atrás, cuando ella y él ni se trataban—.Intenta de no hacer un desastre—Castiel la miró sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una evidente erección apretando contra su bóxers.

Se levantó subiéndose el pantalón para dirigirse hacia el baño. Nora lo miró retirarse sin cambiar de expresión ¿Debería seguir siendo su novia? Se preguntaba mientras recogía la boina de la mesa de centro.

* * *

**Vaya, ya los primeros problemas aparecieron en esta relación. Nora tiene un pasado doloroso y trágico, pero aún así es alguien pura con respecto al amor y relaciones de pareja. Castiel es lo contrario, tiene malas experiencias las cuales le han dejado bastante dolido, confundido y roto. Sus sentimientos por Nora se han mezclado con el veneno de sus malas experiencias y ha terminado espantando a nuestra reina de hielo. **

**Es algo muy común en las relaciones este tipo de conflictos. Uno trata de que con la otra persona sea totalmente diferente, sin embargo, más que asegurarla a tu lado sólo logras que se aleje más. **

**Los siguientes tres capítulos, al igual que éste, serán sobre como evoluciona la relación de estos dos, por lo cual advierto que serán algo tranquilitos en comparación a los anteriores capítulos. **

**¡Y, bien! Espero que les haya gustado y que si gustan dejen su opinión sobre el capítulo. Yo por mi parte me sentí un tanto fuera de mi "zona" al escribir esas escenas xD**

**¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! ^^**


	15. Luchar para alcanzar

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_fuckthehopes: Lamento lo de tu cuenta. Ojalá que pronto la recuperes :) Por otra parte perdóname que no es mi intención matarte de un paro cardíaco xD Si es un poco ilógico si lo ves desde cierto punto jaja Espero que te haya gustado esa escena y sí, pobre Nath, aunque ahora no se está comportando como es debido el muy... Por otro lado, es cierto que el pasado de Nora es algo triste, aunque, como he venido diciendo desde hace tiempo, las cosas que oculta esta chica son más oscuras y escabrosas de lo que se ha visto hasta ahora u.u Jajaja Castiel quiso desquitarse el susto que ella le dio. Pero al menos terminaron bien ^^ Y tal como tú dices, sólo queda esperar porque obviamente los problemas no faltaran con ellos. La pregunta es si podrán superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino._

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: Jajaja me pregunto que significará exactamente esa expresión, es que veo que la usan mucho y yo ni idea xD_

_Lo que pasa que el pelirrojo ya no aguanta más las ganas, si apenas se aguantaba cuando no eran novios, imagínate ahora x´D_

_Oww pobre Nath u.u Ciertamente no se está comportando como debería. Pero también hay que entender que entre él y Castiel hay mucho rencor y ver que la chica que le gusta lo prefiere a él, y más cuando Nora no mostraba interés por nadie, lo hace sentir indirectamente traicionado._

_Sí, Nora no es una chica que se deja llevar a la primera por los deseos carnales y tampoco es una chica que le guste ser dominada ni controlada. Castiel le hace dudar de su propia forma de ser y ella, a pesar de estar enamorada de él, es una chica con los pies en la tierra y que ha mantenido una personalidad y actitud definida hasta el momento. Saber que él la descontrola de una manera que no le gusta, la espanta._

_PandoNee-chan: Jajajajajaja ¡Exactamente! x´D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^_

_Noah-chan Sakamaki: Ciertamente es un personaje interesante, aunque no soy fanática del estereotipo de "Chico malo", en sí es fácil escribir un fic sobre él xD_

_Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me gusta escribir de una manera más dramática, es decir, que me gusta que mis historias tengan muchos momentos de tensión y tristeza. Creo que lo que acabo de decir es como un aviso de lo que se avecina :s_

_Esperemos que no. Ambos están muy enamorados uno del otro, pero esas personalidades y actitudes que tienen no paran de chocar y por ello los primeros conflictos que enfrentan se deben a sus formas de ser :/_

_Jajaja muchas gracias y no te preocupes, me alegras que hayas comentado ^^_

* * *

El sonido que hacía al rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra ya empezaba a fastidiarla. Necesitaba concentrarse en terminar las tareas del fin de semana lo antes posible. Pero Castiel se empeñaba en tocar lo más ruidosamente posible aquel instrumento, desconcentrándola.

—¿Sabes? —llamó la atención del pelirrojo, quitando la atención de todos sus cuadernos y libros— Cuando me dijiste que el sótano era un buen lugar para que yo estudiara, de verdad que te creí—el de ojos grises frunció el ceño—. Pero de haber sabido que estarías ocupado con tu instrumento mejor lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerte caso—Castiel sólo le dedicó una falsa sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios por parte de su novia. Desde lo que pasó en la casa de ella, la chica se había vuelto bastante glaciar y seca. Apenas si se besaban ya que cuando ella sentía que el beso se iba a profundizar rápidamente lo detenía. No permitía que la tocara en público, y en privado, tomarse de las manos era lo más lejos que llegaban respecto a contacto físico. Él no le exigía, sabía que se había propasado con ella. Pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella tontería.

Las semanas habían pasado. Primero fueron los exámenes de final de semestre, luego la fiesta de navidad, después vinieron las vacaciones de invierno y de nuevo a clases. De hecho estaban en la primera semana de clases del segundo semestre.

—Mi querida desabrida—empezó a hablar con fingida cortesía—, debes de enterarte de que no me detendré en lo absoluto de practicar. Por si no recuerdas tengo un concierto para pasado mañana—Nora chasqueó la lengua. Ya estaba enterada de que Castiel y su agrupación de rock darían un no tan pequeño concierto en un famoso pub de la ciudad.

—Sí, estoy enterada. Sin embargo debo concentrarme para terminar estas tareas ya que el fin de semana tengo una importante entrevista para obtener una beca completa en La universidad de La Liberté—el pelirrojo bufó recordando la vez que tenían que hacer una simulación de psicoanálisis para la facultad de psiquiatría. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

—Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa—profirió para luego tocar su guitarra lo más fuerte posible. Nora ni se inmutó, sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Por supuesto, porque tu concierto si lo es ¿No? —paró de tocar inmediatamente para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por supuesto que lo es—ambos se miraron con desafío. Era tan común ese ambiente hostil que formaba a su alrededor desde lo ocurrido que ya estaban bastante acostumbrados. Se había vuelto parte de su día a día como pareja el retarse mutuamente. Era eso o simplemente ignorarse ya que los tratos físicos habían quedado a un vergonzoso plano secundario—. Tú sólo tendrás que ser la señorita perfecta que siempre aparentas ser y ya tendrás esa beca. Yo en cambio si me equivoco aunque sea en un acorde durante el concierto con suerte sólo me arrojaran botellas—Nora le dedicó una sonrisa igual de falsa que la que le había dado anteriormente.

—Qué pena siento por ti, en serio—expresó sarcásticamente—. Debe ser terrible no contar con la suficiente capacidad para hacer algo bien sin tener que fastidiar a los demás—le dolió un poco lo que escuchó por parte de la chica que tanto le robaba el aliento.

—Soy lo suficientemente bueno, Nora la desabrida—se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa donde ella se encontraba realizando sus deberes. Era la misma mesa en la cual la besó tan apasionadamente tan sólo hace dos meses—. El hecho de que me tome enserio lo que hago y me guste, no significa que tenga que conformarme con una carrera tan lucrativa como la psiquiatría—Nora ni se dignó en cambiar la expresión arrogante de su rostro.

—Claro, porque ser una estereotipada estrella de rock debe de dejarte mucho dinero ¿No es así, Cassy? —se le acercó amenazante sin lograr intimidarla ni un poco. Desde que los padres de Castiel asistieron a la fiesta de navidad del Sweet Amoris, Nora al enterarse del apodo que usaba su madre con él lo tomó como un as bajo la manga a la hora de retarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, caramelito—Nora rodeó los ojos al escuchar de la boca de él el apodo que usaba su madre con ella—. Ganaré más dinero de lo que crees. Aunque te cueste creerlo, Ascending es una banda muy popular por los alrededores.

—Me cuesta bastante creerlo—le dedicó su mirada más rigurosa—. Con la cantidad de veces que te has equivocado en tus acordes desde que estoy aquí, me haces pensar que son bastantes populares por pasar vergüenza—no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de más al escucharla proferir tales palabras. Sin embargo, ya estaba empezando a no ceder tan fácil ante la ira, en especial con ella.

—¿Entonces por qué no vienes este sábado al recital y lo confirmas? —tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos y miró con desafío sus ojos plateados—. Te demostraremos lo buenos que somos en lo que hacemos y así cerraré de una vez por todas esa linda boca tuya—después le dio un ligero beso en los labios, queriendo probar más.

—Vuelvo y te recuerdo, por enésima vez esta semana, que el sábado es mi entrevista—intentaba no hacerle caso al incontrolable cosquilleo de su estómago que fue provocado cuando él la besó. Se levantó de su silla empezando a guardar sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila.

—Ni que te fuera a llevar todo el día, desabrida—se cruzó de brazos a notar que se iba. Casi siempre eso pasaba. Él la tocaba o la besaba, y ella ya pensaba en irse.

—Estaré demasiado cansada como para soportar los abucheos y botellazos que le arrojaran al guitarrista—mierda, era buena para bajar la autoestima de cualquiera, pensaba él mientras chasqueaba fastidiado su lengua.

—Entiendo que el dolor del fracaso por no haber obtenido la beca te dejará demasiado exhausta como para tolerar el éxito que tendré—le tocó a ella chasquear la lengua fastidiada. Colgó su mochila de su hombro lista para irse.

—Obtendré esa beca a como dé lugar—ya empezaba a subir las escaleras—. Que no se te olvide que soy la señorita perfecta, Cassy—le sonrió nuevamente con fingida amabilidad. De pronto entró Lysandro por la puerta del sótano—. Hola, Lysandro.

—Hola, Nora—le saludó con cortesía a la par que bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Colega, Dónde estabas? Se suponía que tenías que estar aquí hace veinte minutos—le señaló Castiel mientras iba nuevamente por su guitarra.

—Lo siento, buscaba mi libreta—y eso fue lo último que escuchó Nora antes de salir del sótano. Necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de seguir con las tareas que hasta el momento le habían dejado para el fin de semana. Se sentía exhausta y ligeramente nerviosa por la entrevista que tendría el sábado.

Sin darse cuenta casi choca con Melody que, al ver a la de ojos plateados, rápidamente escondió algo atrás de ella.

—Hola, Nora—saludó la castaña con una ligera voz aguda. Nora la miró penetrantemente, queriendo saber el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento.

—Hola, Melody ¿Ocurre algo? —la chica de ojos azules rió nerviosamente, sin querer, mientras rodeaba a Nora sin mostrar lo que tenía a sus espaldas.

—No, no pasa nada—casi se libraba de la mirada perspicaz de la chica de pelo anaranjado, cuando de repente sintió que la bolsa de compras ya no estaba en sus manos, ocultas tras su espalda, y en cambio Rosalya la sostenía—¡Rosalya! ¿¡Qué haces!?

—Sólo miro que compraste, Mel—le confesó mientras sacaba de la bolsa un vestido de color turquesa, corto y con vuelos en la cintura. La castaña se golpeó la frente molestada por aquella intromisión de la albina—. No está mal, aunque es un poco simple para mi gusto—expresó evaluando por todas partes el vestido. Nora alzó la ceja sin importarle lo más mínimo aquella conversación.

—¡Espera, Nora! —Melody detuvo a su amiga al notar como ésta se iba por su camino. Nora se detuvo— El vestido es… Tuyo—confesó abatida. La chica ya había visto el regalo que le planeaba dar, así que lo mejor era entregárselo de una vez por todas.

—No sabía que se hacían regalos entre ustedes—interrumpió Rosalya. Nora miró un poco confundida a la castaña.

—Es por su cumpleaños, Rosalya—le quitó la bolsa y el vestido de las manos con enfado. Nora se sorprendió un poco al notar que Melody recordaba su cumpleaños.

—¡Guau! —abrazó Rosalya a la pelinaranja—¡No sabía que cumplías años hoy, Nora! —la de ojos plateados se sentía bastante incómoda con aquel acercamiento, así que sólo le palmeó el hombro a la de ojos dorados. Tenía que aguantar tales muestras de afecto desde que Rosalya y los amigos de ésta la ayudaron con el gimnasio para la fiesta de navidad.

—No cumple años hoy, sino el sábado—le informó la de ojos azules—. Planeaba envolver el regalo aquí y dárselo hoy o mañana ya que no estaré el fin de semana en la ciudad.

—No tuviste que haberte molestado, Melody—expresó Nora con cortesía.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños, Nora? —interrogó muy Rosalya muy entusiasmada mientras dejaba de abrazar la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—No planeo hacer nada importante, en realidad—ambas chicas la miraron confusas—. Tengo una entrevista para obtener una beca, así que estaré ocupada.

—Te entiendo, de hecho es por eso que estaré fuera éste fin de semana—decía mientras doblaba el vestido perfectamente—. Nathaniel y yo tendremos nuestras entrevistas también este fin de semana—Nora fingió no alterarse ni un poco cuando escuchó el nombre del chico que por poco consideró su amigo. Desde que el rubio los encontró a ella y Castiel besándose se había vuelto bastante hostil, y justo cuando en la fiesta de navidad parecía dejar ir cualquier resentimiento… Simplemente se volvió aún más difícil de tratar—. Aún así, toma—le pasó la bolsa con el vestido adentro—. Feliz cumpleaños—le sonrió con amabilidad a Nora. La chica de ojos plateados tomó el regalo entre sus manos, mirando fijamente a Melody, como queriendo desvelar si aquello fue un acto sincero. Le era difícil confiar plenamente en las personas.

—Gracias—le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Con permiso—se despidió para luego alejarse.

—Me pregunto por qué será así ¿Tú no, Mel? —interrogó la de ojos dorados, viendo como la imagen de Nora se hacía más difusa conforme se alejaba.

—¿Así cómo, Rosalya? —le respondió con una pregunta.

—Ya sabes tan… Alejada e indiferente—la castaña entendía a que se refería, así que sólo se encogió de hombros para luego empezar a caminar con la albina a su lado. De repente Rosalya se empezó a reír por lo bajo—. Aunque más curiosidad me da saber cómo es que Castiel y ella son pareja—Melody sonrió también. Eran una pareja bastante extraña a decir verdad. Pero le gustaba que Nora estuviera con él, ya que eso confirmaba de una vez por todas que Nathaniel y la pelinaranja no llegarían a nada y todo gracias a lo que se le ocurrió hacer al pelirrojo durante la dichosa fiesta de navidad del instituto. Sin evitarlo empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en aquella celebración.

—

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hija—el señor de pelo canoso le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hija. Melody rió un poco con un ligero sonrojo.

—Nos alegra bastante ver que estás al día con tus clases, jovencita—su madre le sonrió sinceramente. Ambos padres habían asistido a la reunión para ver el desempeño de su hija y fueron gratamente felices al enterarse que, como siempre, su niña no decaía en su promedio.

Los tres se dirigían hacia el gimnasio, donde se escuchaba las versiones bailables de las populares canciones de navidad. El padre de Melody le entregó las boletas que habían comprado a su hija para la fiesta de navidad a una chica del consejo que entendía la entrada del gimnasio. Entraron al gimnasio que, a pesar de ser un lugar bastante grande, estaba casi al reventar de gente. La castaña se sintió aliviada al ver que el plan de Nora si había funcionado, ya que no sólo bastantes personas habían comprado boletas para la fiesta, sino también porque se notaba que disfrutaban al máximo la celebración.

La pista de baile estaba extrañamente repleta de chicos y hasta padres que celebraban el buen desempeño de sus hijos, mientras los padres que fueron decepcionados se atiborraban hasta la saciedad con los bocadillos de las mesas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente en el lugar.

Los padres de Melody se miraron cómplices y entre risas se fueron a la pista de baile al ritmo de un pegajoso Jingle Bells en su versión tecno. La de pelo castaño sonrió encantada y a la vez avergonzada para luego alejarse hacia una de las mesas de bocadillos. Se sentía el ambiente tan feliz y animado que no podía evitar sonreír ante la decoración navideña, la música, el frío. Todo eso le encantaba. Pero notó algo ligeramente sospechoso en dos chicos que estaban en otra mesa, pero de las que contenía bebidas. A decir verdad el que más sospechoso se le hacía era el pelirrojo.

Se acercó lo más sigilosa que pudo, mientras evitaba chocar de más con las otras personas que pululaban a su alrededor.

—Castiel, entiende de una vez por todas que es totalmente innecesario—le aconsejaba Lysandro a su mejor amigo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Con lo locos que andan estos padres ¿No crees que se dieron su par de tragos? —dijo a la par que sacaba una petaca discretamente—. Es justo que nosotros, los alumnos, también nos divirtamos tanto como ellos.

—Adulterar el ponche—habló Melody, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos—, ¿No te parece algo muy cliché hasta para ti? —Lysandro rió por lo bajo mientras Castiel se le acercaba con amenaza a la de pelo castaño.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza de hablarme de esa forma, delegadita? —la de ojos azules se echó para atrás a darse cuenta de su error al hablarle de aquella forma al pelirrojo.

—Sólo no me parece buena idea que le eches alcohol al ponche—murmuró sin mirarlo de más. El chico aún seguía siendo igual de amenazante, aún cuando con Nora parecía más domable.

Entonces por la puerta entraron dos féminas de pelo anaranjado que no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de la gran parte de los que estaban ahí presentes. La mayor llevaba su pelo anaranjado recogido en una alta cola de caballo ondulada, combinándose con un maquillaje muy ligero que la hacía ver aún más joven de lo que aparentaba. Vestía con un suéter de lana color purpura y ceñido, pantalones negros y botas de color caoba. La mujer sonreía abiertamente, mirando todo a su alrededor con orgullo, ya que su hija fue la principal encargada de hacer la fiesta.

Su hija no se diferenciaba mucho en aspecto de su madre. Llevaba un vestido tipo suéter, también de lana y de color magenta. Leggins negros con botas del mismo color que las de su madre. A diferencia de Larissa su pelo caía suelto y ondulado en las puntas, con una diadema negra adornándolo. También estaba el hecho de que no sonreía en lo absoluto, sino que miraba cada detalle a su alrededor como queriendo confirmar que no había ningún error en su trabajo.

Castiel no podía dejar de mirar a Nora. Se veía tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento casi por completo.

—¡Mira, caramelito! —exclamó Larissa a su hija mientras saludaba con la mano al pelirrojo desde lejos— ¡Allí está tu "amigo"! —Nora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que no me digas así fuera de casa—decía a la vez que era casi arrastrada por su madre hacia donde se encontraban su novio, el amigo de su novio y Melody—. Además, no digas que somos "amigos" con ese tono. No quiero levantar sospechas—susurró al darse cuenta de que ya estaban bastante cerca de los tres chicos.

—Hola, chicos—saludó Larissa amigablemente. Los tres le saludaron como era debido, bueno, al menos el albino y la castaña, ya que el pelirrojo no podía evitar comerse con la mirada a su novia. Aquel vestido tipo suéter se le ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo dejando tanto a la imaginación y a la vez nada.

Nora miró detenidamente al pelirrojo que vestía con su chaqueta de cuero negra, por debajo de esta una camisa roja a cuadros y una camiseta negra de su grupo favorito. También lo más destacable era que llevaba un gorro negro que de alguna forma hacía que su flequillo pelirrojo tapara parcialmente su penetrante mirada.

Ambos se miraban detenidamente recordando lo ocurrido hace sólo un par de semanas. Él se sentía arrepentido de casi haberla obligado, pero al decir verdad, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que vio y sintió al tenerla desnuda, sonrojada y gimiendo. Lamentablemente desde ese día él y Nora parecían más bien desconocidos. Ella se metió de lleno en los exámenes finales y en sus responsabilidades para organizar la fiesta de navidad. Casi no hablaban, a penas si se tocaban, un beso ya parecía algo muy lejano. Castiel no quería admitirse a sí mismo lo mucho que le dolía notar como ella se alejaba de él, como si ella se le escurría como agua entre los dedos. Ya había planeado tener un momento a solas con ella durante la fiesta, ya que no habría ni exámenes, ni tareas, ni decoraciones que le funcionaran de excusa para poder tratar de volver a cómo eran al inicio de su relación. La extrañaba cerca de él, extrañaba besar sus labios, escuchar su sutil risa, perderse en su mirada… Aunque justo en ese momento lo hacía.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Cassy! —la madre del pelirrojo lo abrazó por detrás mientras su marido saludaba a todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa de bebidas.

—¿Cassy? —interrogó la de ojos plateados ante aquel apodo. El pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba hacia un lado. La mujer de pelo rojizo miró a la poseedora de aquella voz.

—Lo lamento—soltó a su hijo de improvisto—. Es que mi hijo es muy escurridizo y cuando por fin lo atrapo no puedo evitar darle todo el cariño acumulado que tengo—Nora apretó los labios, conteniendo una risotada. Castiel se fijó que era la primera vez en muchos días que casi sonríe. Y tenía que ser a costa de su vergüenza.

Sus padres empezaron a presentarse ante su amigo, desconocida, novia y madre de ésta.

—Pensaba que se irían a casa ¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrumpió las presentaciones de sus padres con un tono hostil. Sus padres habían visto sus calificaciones, y esperaba que al descubrir su buen desempeño se irían por su camino sin chistar.

—¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito! —le amenazó enojada su madre. Nora se dio cuenta de donde había sacado tal carácter el pelirrojo. El de ojos grises se cruzó de brazos enfadándose el también— Tanto tu padre como yo tenemos el derecho de divertirnos un poco ¿O no? —Castiel se encogió de hombros sin que le importase lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Es un gusto! —casi gritó la madre de Nora con tal de acabar con ese ambiente pesado que se formaba alrededor de Marie y su hijo— Mi nombre es Larissa Lespard y ella es mi hija, Nora Jude—pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija. Los padres de Castiel miraron con sorpresa a la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—¿Así que tú eres la tutora de Cassy? —Nora asintió.

—Sí, soy la tutora de Cassy—sonrió un poco a decir el apodo que tenía el pelirrojo por parte de su madre. Tanto que Castiel se burlaba con el apodo que Larissa le tenía a ella y resultaba que él contaba con la misma desdicha.

Sus ojos se abrieron de más al ser abrazada por la mujer de pelo rojizo.

—¡No sabes cómo te agradezco que hayas hecho de mi hijo un alumno de bien! —Lysandro y Melody, que hasta el momento se abstenían de interrumpir la conversación, tuvieron que hacer acopio de mucho autocontrol con tal de no reírse a carcajadas. El pelirrojo se sonrojó al más no poder.

—¡Tampoco es para tanto, Marie! —vociferó enojado y abochornado.

—¡No me llames por mi nombre de pila, Cassy! —le gritó ella también— Sólo le agradezco porque te ha hecho esforzarte más en tus clases—después sonrió con picardía— ¿Sabes? Deberías salir con ella para ver si así sientas cabeza en todo lo demás —Castiel no pudo evitar abrir de más sus ojos. Larissa empezó a reír.

—Yo también pienso que deberían salir—aunque ella muy bien sabía que no eran sólo amigos—. Es que mi Nora es tan linda que debería tener un novio tan guapo como Castiel—Nora cerró los ojos como queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Verdad que si es guapo? —le preguntó encantada mientras apretaba la mejilla de su hijo. Larissa rió e hizo lo mismo con su hija. Ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados al tener madres tan melosas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó Larissa mirando el vestido que llevaba Marie— Ese vestido es precioso.

—¡Lo es! —sonrió aún más la de pelo rojizo— Lo compré en uno de nuestros viajes a República checa—señaló a su marido.

—No puede ser—tomó por el brazo a la madre Castiel—. Siempre he querido visitar Praga ¡Debes de contarme como es todo allí! —la de pelo anaranjado se llevó lejos de la mesa a Marie quien le relataba encantada sobre su experiencia en Praga. Damien sólo suspiró para seguir de lejos a su esposa y a la que parecía ser su nueva amiga.

—Yo voy a ver donde dejé a mis padres—musitó Melody para luego alejarse.

—Con permiso—Lysandro se retiró sin poner ninguna excusa, dejando finalmente a solas a Nora y Castiel.

Como siempre, no se inmutaron ante el silencio que se formaba inevitablemente entre ellos. Nora quería irse lo más pronto de ahí. Aún sentía ese venenoso resentimiento en su pecho y aún meditaba sobre si seguir su relación con él. Se sentía ridícula al pensar en lo apresurada que fue al confesarle sus sentimientos. Se basó en un simple recuerdo y muchas sensaciones que él le provocaba para rápidamente decir que estaba enamorada. Pero tampoco pensaba que era sólo una simple atracción. No tenía nada de experiencia en sentimientos de ese tipo y menos aún en relaciones de pareja, así que no sabía que exactamente hacer ante esa situación que tenía con Castiel.

—Que no se te ocurra llamarme Cassy de nuevo, Nora—profirió aquellas palabras sin saber exactamente como iniciar una conversación con ella. Nora elevó una ceja.

—Entiendo que es bastante molesto que te pongan un mote tan tonto—le respondió seriamente.

—Supongo que te refieres al "Caramelito" de tu madre—Nora asintió. Él suspiró sin saber cómo proseguir la conversación. Era tan difícil hablarle sin sentir que caminaba en la cuerda floja.

—Por otra parte eres algo brusco con tu madre—Castiel le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira quien lo dice—Nora lo miró fijamente sin cambiar de expresión—. Si tratas a tu madre con la punta del pie todo el tiempo—ella suspiró ligeramente.

—No la trato peor de lo que tú tratas a la tuya—buen punto. Pensó el pelirrojo.

—Es sólo… No sé—tomó un poco de su ponche de frutas sin mirarla—. No soy del tipo que acepta tantas cursilerías—Nora asintió mientras ella bebía un poco de ponche sin dejar de mirarle.

—Quizás se deba a que como siempre está ocupada y lejos, cuando por fin está cerca te molesta el hecho de que ella te trate como si la fueras a recibir con los brazos abiertos—él le miró sorprendido de que se diera cuenta incluso cuando él mismo no lo había notado hasta el momento—. Lo sé ya que es mi misma situación con Larissa—le confesó inexpresivamente para luego sonreír sin alegría—. Parece que tenemos algo en común después de todo ¿No? —él no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad. Vio una oportunidad.

—Nora—llamó por completo su atención—. No quiero que me interrumpas ¿Si? —ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo a donde iba a parar la conversación—Sé que me propasé un poco contigo pero…—ella no le interrumpía pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo esperaba una interrupción ya que no sabía encontrar las palabras correctas— Pero yo… Yo no quería… Bueno en realidad si pero no de la manera que crees—la de pelo anaranjado se bebía tranquilamente su ponche mientras analizaba al pelirrojo. Ni siquiera planeaba disculparse, era tan típico de él.

—¿Qué planeas al justificarte, Castiel? —él la miró con el ceño fruncido. No planeaba ceder, era tan propio de ella el no inmutarse ante nada.

—No busco justificarme—empezó a hablar sin ocultar cierto enfado en su voz—. Sólo quiero que volvamos a como estábamos antes—Nora resopló ligeramente.

—¿Y cómo estábamos antes? —le interrogó sin ocultar cierta antipatía en su voz. Él la tomó de la mano y de la cintura sin importarle que todos los pudieran ver. Nora lo miró sorprendida al sentir como él la acercaba a su torso. Puso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras miraba para todas partes, notando que todos estaban mirando a un grupo de chicos que cantaban en el karaoke— Estamos en un lugar muy concurrido—se intentó apartar de él, pero como siempre el no cedía ni un poco—. No llames tanto la atención.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro? —se acercó a su imperturbable rostro— Sé que no te gusta que la gente se meta en nuestros asuntos y que no quieres meterte en problemas por lo de la foto del periódico. Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo y nadie, ni la Directora, recuerdan eso. Y tampoco debería de importarnos lo que piensen los demás—la intentó besar pero ella por fin se separó por completo de él, dejándolo con un vacío en el pecho. Nora le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—No me interesa lo que piensan los demás—se cruzó de brazos—. Pero tengo buenas razones para pensar más de dos veces si debemos hacer de este noviazgo algo público—él supo al instante que se debía a aquel día. Parecía que todo lo bueno que tenían se hubiera ido por el caño con lo que pasó entre ellos después del trato. Ya tenía suficiente con sentirse culpable por casi obligarla para que ella también tuviera que torturarlo.

—Sólo eres una exagerada—le espetó molesto provocando que ella lo viera aún más fría que antes—. Se entiende que no tengas experiencia, pero de ahí a comportarte como una temerosa virgencita hay mucha diferencia—la chica profirió una falsa carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que sólo buscas eso de mí ¿No? —parecía tranquila y hasta divirtiéndose con él, pero de verdad le dolía de sobremanera que él sólo la quisiera para satisfacer sus ganas. El pelirrojo la miró sin entender al tiempo que ella se alejaba de él. Se quedó en su lugar observándola perderse entre la multitud. No iba a detenerla, parecía que las cosas entre él y ella únicamente empeoraban ¿Por qué era tan difícil tratar con ella? Mierda, sabía que era diferente a cualquier chica con la que antes hubiera tratado en su pasado, pero le molestaba el no saber cómo comportarse ante ella sin terminar pareciendo un tonto ¡Qué más daba! ¡La iba a seguir!

Se alejó lo más que pudo del pelirrojo. Estaba dividida entre la confusión, el temor y el orgullo. Odiaba pensar que dio un mal paso al aceptar ser la novia de él. Se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa de bocadillos que tenía cerca, como queriendo encontrar un error que remediar.

—Todo está perfecto—la voz de Nathaniel le sorprendió. Se giró a mirarlo sin creer del todo que él le dirigiera la palabra. Se veía ligeramente diferente con su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, su suéter azul marino y jeans oscuros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Nora inexpresiva y a la vez cautelosa. El rubio le sonrió un poco con tristeza. Se veía tan hermosa que le desconcentraba.

—Lo revisé todo antes—le confesó acercándose a ella. Nora elevó ambas cejas al notar que no había ponzoña en su voz. Desde hace semanas la trataba como una enemiga y todo porque ella y Castiel salían—. Así que no debes de preocuparte—la de pelo anaranjado asintió sin dejar penetrar su mirada en los ojos de él. Como siempre, Nathaniel no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos plateados. La extrañaba pero el hecho de que ella y su rival fueran pareja aún lo lastimaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, Nathaniel? —el rubio salió de su trance para luego negar con la cabeza ¿Qué planeaba al acercársele y hablarle como si no la hubiera tratado como un despreciable? — Entonces ¿Por qué me hablas tan amablemente? —tragó en seco al advertir la animadversión en su voz.

—Yo… Olvídalo—ya iba a emprender su camino pero entonces ella lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Miró la mano de Nora reposar sobre su hombro y no pudo pensar ni siquiera en tranquilizar a su corazón acelerado.

—Quiero saber algo—el de ojos dorados palideció ligeramente. Se giró por completo para mostrarle que planeaba escucharla, aunque temiera por lo que ella quería saber— ¿Por qué me has tratado de una manera tan hostil en estas últimas semanas? —miró hacia un lado con las mejillas enrojeciendo. No sabía cómo responderle sin que sus sentimientos hacia ella se supieran—¿Tiene que ver con Castiel, no es así? —volvió a mirarla, bastante sorprendido.

—Más o menos—se rascó la nuca comenzando a incomodarse. Nora asintió con sospecha. Intentó retirarse nuevamente pero ella no se lo permitió al tomarle de la mano, sin saber que con aquel gesto le robaba el aliento… Y sin saber que alguien los observaba de lejos.

—¿Tiene que ver con su tonta rivalidad, no? —le miró iracundo para luego soltar su fría mano.

—¿¡Y por qué tendría que ser por eso!? —Nora no se inmutaba, sólo le medía con la mirada— El que tú y él sean novios no es mi problema.

—¿Quién te dijo que él y yo somos novios? —ella no era de insistir tanto a una persona. Pero si iba a ser tratada con la punta del pie al menos quería saber la razón.

—¿Y no lo son? —le interrogó mirándola fijamente, sintiendo una muy diminuta esperanza de haberse equivocado todo ese tiempo y que ella en realidad no tuviera ninguna relación con el que una vez, hace bastante tiempo, fue su mejor amigo.

—¿Te molestaría que así fuera? —ninguno dejaba de responder con preguntas. De pronto Nora sintió como Castiel pasaba un brazo por sus hombros mientras él no dejaba de mirar al delegado con ira.

—Responde, delegado—le espetó enfadado y a la vez burlonamente al rubio— ¿Te molestaría? —Nathaniel sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de un intenso rencor. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con el rencor y el desprecio que tanto concebían al verse. Nathaniel se retiró. No estaba dispuesto a que aquel idiota lo humillara nuevamente y de la misma manera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —profirió ella a la par que se quitaba el brazo de él de encima. El pelirrojo la miró enfadado, con miles de flashbacks pasando por su mente. Nora no podía abandonarlo por el delegado tal y como hizo Rosalie.

—Te escapas de mí lo más que puedes—empezó a mascullar resentidamente. Nora lo observaba con curiosidad—. Pero al delegado lo retienes a tu lado—la de ojos plateados no entendía el porqué ellos dos se odiaban tanto, ni el porqué no podía estar al lado de uno sin cabrear al otro. Era un fastidio sentirse en medio de su enemistad.

—Estábamos hablando simplemente. No tienes que armar un escándalo—ya iba a retirarse ella también cuando, como era de esperarse, él la detuvo.

—Pues te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con él—la chica lo miró queriendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿Tú me prohíbes? —le interrogó incrédula. El pelirrojo sabía que no estaba ni siquiera enterada de los antecedentes de Nathaniel, en cuanto quitar novias se refería. Pero debía de entender el que él tomara sus precauciones. No estaba dispuesto a perderla—Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, Briand—le dolió lo que escuchó. Por supuesto que lo era.

—Soy tu novio—argumentó enfadado. Nora bufó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por su parte, Castiel no iba a permitir que ella lo abandonara, así que la arrastró por su delgada muñeca entre la multitud—. Y es hora de que no sólo lo sepa el imbécil ese—la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió tratando de parar al de ojos grises que la jaloneaba.

El chico se detuvo sólo cuando ambos quedaron frente a Roslaya y Alexy, quienes cantaban una canción de las Spice Girls. Le arrebató el micrófono al chico de pelo azul, provocando que la mayoría de las personas que ahí estaban le prestaran atención. Castiel mandó al Dj a que bajara el volumen de la música.

—Suéltame y deja de llamar la atención—se intentaba zafar de él, pero Castiel se resistía.

—Deja de decirme que hacer—le susurró sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre—. Escúchenme todos—habló por el micrófono, llamando aún más la atención. Nora ya se sentía nerviosa al intuir lo que planeaba el pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Castiel Briand, soy estudiante de este instituto—el lugar estaba en un completo silencio—. Esta chica que tengo a mi lado es Nora Jude—la de pelo anaranjado no hizo ni dijo nada, únicamente observaba al pelirrojo queriendo que no hiciera lo que pensaba—… Y ella es mi novia—los padres no parecían entender nada, en cambio los alumnos no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellos. Algunos de ellos reían por lo bajo. La desabrida y el iracundo como pareja. Eso daba bastante gracia.

Dejó caer a propósito el micrófono al suelo, para rápidamente atraer a la pelinaranja y besarla ante todos en el gimnasio. La besaba en el profundo silencio que se creó nuevamente a su alrededor.

Nora ni intentó separarlo. Otra vez él la traía a su merced. Otra vez demostraba que ella era un objeto que poseer, un trofeo que exhibir ante todos.

De pronto alguien empezó a aplaudir al par que se besaba frente a todos, siguiéndoles otros en el proceso. Entonces el Dj colocó la canción más romántica de su repertorio. La gran mayoría estaba maravillada con el espectáculo de amor que ellos daban, cuando la realidad era que uno sólo intentaba mostrarles que esa chica de ojos plateados y pelo anaranjado era suya. Mientras que ella se sentía como un ser insignificante, ridiculizado y usado. Ya ni le importaban en ese momento las sensaciones que él le provocaba al besarla. Sólo tenía su venenoso resentimiento aumentando.

—

Rosalya rió un poco al recordar aquel espectáculo mientras examinaba el traje que tenía puesto Castiel para el concierto. Medía con su cinta métrica para ver si había que hacer algunos ajustes, pero todo parecía estar perfecto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le interrogó el pelirrojo al notar que la chica reía ligeramente— Más te vale que no le vayas a hacer algo raro a mi ropa. Suficiente me costó aceptar que me disfrazaras a tu antojo—la albina negó divertida con la cabeza a la par que se separaba de él.

—No es nada—se sentó sobre el sofá que estaba en la parte trasera de la tienda de su novio. Los demás miembros de la banda la miraron extrañados—. Por cierto, Castiel—el pelirrojo se giró a mirarla—¿Qué planeas hacer el sábado? —el ya nombrado la miró sin entender.

—Tocar con la banda en el Coléoptère—respondió aquella obviedad sin entender a que se refería exactamente la de ojos dorados.

—¿Y con Nora? —el pelirrojo la miró sin entender.

—¿Con Nora qué? —la albina rió un poco como si se fuera a tragar su fingida confusión, aunque la realidad era que él no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se seguía riendo. Los cuatro integrantes la miraban sin entender su actitud— Es decir, yo no lo sabía pero es porque Nora y yo no somos como que muy amigas. Pero tú que eres su novio ya debes de tener por lo menos un regalo ¿No?

—¿Quieres dejar el misterio, Rosalya? —le habló su cuñado mirándola con extrañeza. La chica los miró a todos, en especial al pelirrojo, por fin dándose cuenta que Castiel realmente no sabía.

—No puede ser ¿En serio no lo sabes? —le interrogó colocando sus brazos en jarras.

—¡Ya dilo de una vez! —le soltó el de ojos grises, impaciente. La chica negó con la cabeza sin entender como existían hombres que no recordaran fechas tan importantes.

—Diez de enero ¿Eso no te dice nada? —negó aún más impaciente que antes. La chica suspiró— Es el cumpleaños de Nora, novio del año—Castiel tardó un buen momento en entender que ese día era el sábado.

—¿Y por eso haces tanto escándalo? —preguntó ocultando que en realidad si le importaba tal fecha. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de que su novia estaba por cumplir año, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Definitivamente no era de los que hacían fiestas cursis y regalaba peluches o flores.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la albina alzando los brazos— Nora es tu novia y deberías recordar ese tipo de fechas. Si Leigh olvidara mi cumpleaños podría darse por muerto—su cuñado la miró alterado mientras el pelirrojo meditaba lo que le acababa de escuchar. No quería ignorar el hecho de que ella cumplía años porque, tal vez, si hacía algo lo suficientemente bueno para ella por su cumpleaños, Nora dejaría de tratarle como si fuera su enemiga y otra vez la tendría como al principio: Radiante, inevitablemente suspirando y sumisa. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

—Entonces necesitaré ayuda para organizarle algo este sábado—las otras cuatro personas lo miraron con atención mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a relatarle su idea. No era una mala idea, aunque podría dejarlo mal parado si la chica no sucumbía como él esperaba.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Más te vale no meter la pata, Castiel—habló la albina sonriente ante el plan del sábado—. Ya puedes irte a quitar el traje ¡Y con cuidado! —le advirtió señalándole—. Ven, Lysandro—el de ojos bicolores se levantó de su silla para que su cuñada analizara su vestuario.

—Oye, Greg—llamó el de ojos grises al bajista. El pelinegro siguió hacia los vestuarios al guitarrista.

—Te advierto que no intentes ningún movimiento raro conmigo, Briand—decía a la par que veía al pelirrojo quitarse su camiseta de una sola manga—. Prefiero a las chicas—Castiel lo miró como quien hubiera escuchado una gran tontería. Pero como no era el idiota de Eric no intentó ni pegarle.

—Tranquiliza las ganas que me tienes, Greg—sonrió sarcásticamente—. Te quiero preguntar algo—el de ojos oscuros asintió invitándole a que le preguntara— ¿Cómo está tu moto?

—Está en mejor estado—le confesó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se pegaba a la pared—. De hecho Eric y yo vinimos en ella hoy—el pelirrojo asintió.

—Necesito que me la prestes—el de pelo largo le miró consternado. Su motocicleta apenas había sido reparada después de que un amigo de su instituto la montara y la dejó en un estado lamentable después de un accidente—. Quería salir de la ciudad este domingo y…—el bajista entendió de repente. Castiel salía durante aquellas fechas de la ciudad para estar sólo o hacer quien sabe qué— Y planeo llevar a Nora—otra vez lo observó sorprendido. Él nunca invitaba a nadie a esa extraña salida de la ciudad. De verdad esa chica tenía que ser especial.

—No parece mala idea como algo extra por lo de su cumpleaños—argumentó sabiamente—. Digo, depende de que exactamente haces cuando estás fuera de la ciudad.

—Es algo que prefiero mantener para mí—se colocó su camiseta de Winged Skull—Entonces ¿Me la prestas? —Greg suspiró mientras lo meditaba. Sabía que él no era un inexperto como el chico que tuvo el accidente, pero no quería nuevamente pagar por todos los daños que le pasaran a su Cobra—. Y no va a pasar nada con tu preciada moto—intentó persuadirlo— y si pasa, yo pagaré todo los daños—el bajista chasqueó su lengua mientras asentía. Aún lo meditaba.

—Está bien—aceptó el de pelo azabache—. Te la dejo mañana después del concierto—el de ojos grises sonrió inevitablemente. Haría lo que fuera para recuperarla.

—

El sábado había llegado y el sol de la tarde brillaba sobre la Universidad de La Liberté. Más de trece personas se encontraban fuera de la oficina del decano de aquella universidad que sería el sueño de cualquiera que quisiera obtener un título. Todo para obtener una beca completa.

Adentro de la oficina se encontraba una chica de ojos plateados siendo entrevistada.

—Nora, debo admitir que usted es una de las mejores opciones para obtener la beca completa—el hombre de pelo canoso y ojos celestes felicitaba a la chica de pelo anaranjado que sonreía con sutileza y simpatía, todo para quedar bien ante el decano que hace unos momentos le había realizado varias preguntas, a las cuales ella contesto con desenvoltura y sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo y aún así se mostraba disciplinada y elegante. Tenía esa beca en su mano, pensaba Nora con entusiasmo. Sin embargo su entusiasmo se desvaneció cuando el hombre le dirigió una mirada un tanto desilusionada. Ocultó, como siempre, el nerviosismo que le causó—.Sin embargo no cuenta con muchas oportunidades en comparación a varios de los otros postulantes—abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. No creía lo que aquel señor le acababa de decir. Debía ser una pesadilla. Se pellizcaba discretamente la palma de su mano. Demonios, no era una pesadilla.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Señor Vinsonnau? —demandó con voz suave y a la vez firme.

—Bueno—empezó a estudiar el expediente de la chica desde su computador—. Tiene muy buenas notas, es presidenta del comité de organización de eventos, también pertenece al comité de Ayuda al estudiante como tutora y por lo que he visto es una tutora bastante buena—Nora quería que fuera al maldito punto. No quería desesperarse, pero tampoco quería pensar que no obtendría esa preciada beca—. Pero tenemos a un chico que es delegado principal de su propio instituto también y, en realidad, es un mejor puesto que el ser presidenta de un simple comité—tragó en seco sin dejar de mirar los ojos del hombre—. También tenemos una chica que pertenece a varios comités y aún así ha realizado varios talleres que van con su carrera—volvió a pellizcarse la palma de la mano. Nuevamente se confirmó que era real—. He visto que ha realizado sólo dos talleres ligados a la carrera de psiquiatría, sin embargo esta chica hizo más de diez—Nora se contuvo de bufar ante él. Hace más de dos meses tenía una larga lista de talleres y seminarios a los cuales asistir. Pero desde que Castiel y ella se volvieron novios había dejado aquello en un segundo plano. Que idiota fue al permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran en algo tan crucial para su futuro—. Gracias a la charla que dio sobre el control mental a finales de septiembre es que se le tiene como una de las mejores opciones. Pero, vuelvo y repito, tiene una competencia bastante fuerte.

—¿Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer? —tanto esfuerzo para que al final no fuera suficiente… Era un maldito martirio. El hombre asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—En realidad si puede—la chica lo miró con atención y con su corazón agitado por la ilusión de que todo no estuviera perdido—. Si asiste a unos cuantos talleres que organiza la universidad y hace unos pequeños reporte sobre estos temas—le pasó dos hojas de papel, una con los talleres y otra con temas de reporte. Nora ya se fue dando cuenta de que todo ese drama se debía a que ellos querían sacarles más beneficios a los inseguros estudiantes que deseaban obtener una beca—. Y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el examen de admisión, el cual será definitivo para decidir quienes si obtendrán su beca completa—el señor le sonrió con amabilidad. A Nora no le pudo parecer más hipócrita que ella. Le devolvió la misma sonrisa de amabilidad—. Está en sus manos decidir si cumplirá con estos requisitos, Señorita Jude—le tendió su mano a modo de despedida. La chica la apretó selectamente sin dejar de sonreír—. Fue un gusto, Nora. Si decide emendar esto insignificantes reveses, le informo que debe hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Los reportes tienen como fecha límite hasta el próximo sábado—dejó de apretar su mano y se alejó—. Debe enviarlos al siguiente correo electrónico—le entregó una tarjeta con el correo—. Y deberá completar los talleres antes del día primero de febrero, ya sabe que será el día del examen—la chica le seguía sonriendo como si escuchara lo más maravilloso, cuando por dentro sentía que ardía del coraje.

—Le agradezco por completo que me dé esta oportunidad, Decano Vinsonnau—se levantó elegantemente de su asiento—. Para mí también fue un gusto—el Señor sonrió sabiendo que la chica le mentía. Al menos mentía bastante bien, pensaba el hombre de la tercera edad—. Con su permiso.

—Por cierto, Señorita Jude—habló cuando ella ya estaba por abrir la puerta—. Feliz cumpleaños—la pelinaranja le sonrió aún más, como si de verdad le importara sus felicitaciones.

—Muchas gracias— y no dejó de sonreír falsamente sino hasta que cerró la puerta de la oficina tras ella. Maldito bicentenario, pensaba mientras salía del edificio principal y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde tendría que inscribirse para los dichosos talleres. Se sorprendió a si misma al sentir las enormes ganas de golpear algo cuando se fijó en las largas filas que debía hacer para inscribirse.

Se empezó a morder el labio inferior liberando toda la impotencia que sentía. Pensaba que sería más fácil, pero todo lo que debía hacer para lograr esa beca la iba a dejar frita del cansancio. No pudo evitar sentirse pesimista. Después de todo no era perfecta, lo intentaba ser, pero era imposible. Con tantos chicos y chicas que deseaban tanto la beca completa, ¿Cómo ella iba a destacar entre ellos?

Sabía que podía costearse su carrera con todo el dinero que tenía en el banco. Pero ese maldito dinero estaba sucio para ella, tan sucio que no podía permitir que algo bañado en lágrimas, súplicas y amenazas tocara algo tan puro como su sueño de estudiar psiquiatría.

—

Después de haberse inscrito satisfactoriamente a los talleres, se sentía como un maldito fracaso al caminar bajo el sol ocultándose. Chocó contra un chico por andar caminando sin mirar al frente.

—Lo siento—murmuró mirando al joven rubio y de ojos verdes que la veía con un particular brillo en los ojos. Se alejó sintiendo la mirada de él pegada a su espalda.

Siguió caminando, esta vez más consciente, hasta la entrada principal. Pediría un taxi y se iría a dormir de una vez llegara a su casa. Se levantaría temprano al día siguiente para empezar con los cinco reportes de nueve mil palabras que debía entregar en menos de una semana. Y todo eso mientras debía asistir a los talleres de un lugar que le quedaba a casi una hora de su hogar. Tampoco podía olvidar sus responsabilidades escolares en el proceso. Y para rematar estaba Castiel, casi literalmente, como la cereza que coronaba ese pastel de estrés.

—¡Caramelito! —palideció del susto que se llevó al escuchar la voz de su madre llamarle. Se giró a ver a la mujer de pelo anaranjado que corría hacia ella.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la mujer abrazó con ternura a su hija— ¿No estabas en una convención de negociantes?

—Sí, pero no sería durante todo el día—Nora la miró con sospecha.

—Pero siempre te quedas a celebrar con tu equipo o a hacer no se qué con quien—Larissa torció la boca, entristecida por aquella actitud tan fría con la que Nora siempre la recibía.

—Bueno, pero hoy es un día especial—la de ojos plateados puso los ojos en blanco—¡Feliz cumpleaños, caramelito! —la volvió a abrazar para después apartarse y buscar el regalo en su bolso. Le pasó algo rectangular y envuelto con papel de color plateado.

—Gracias—tomó el regalo y lo abrió un poco. Analizó el nombre del autor y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La de ojos verdes sonrió también al ver que si le iba a gustar su regalo después de todo—. No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido—lo abrazó contra su pecho—. No aparecía en ninguna parte y además nunca te hablé de que quería un libro de él—Su madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Sé lo mucho que te gustan esa clase de libros—ambas empezaron a caminar hasta el coche de la más alta—. Y sé lo mucho que lo admiras—le sonrió con tristeza mientras Nora volvía a estar seria.

—Te lo agradezco, mamá—Larissa le apretó la mejilla a su hija, como era ya costumbre. Ambas entraron al auto. Larissa empezó a conducir, para luego mirar a su hija de reojo. Dieciocho años habían pasado desde que Nora llegó al mundo y fue la principal razón de felicidad de ella y Daniel.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista, Nora? —la chica de ojos plateados suspiró sonoramente.

—No me fue mal—empezó a decir sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del copiloto—. Pero ahora tendré que esforzarme más que antes si de verdad quiero ganar esa beca.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mirándola un segundo para luego poner atención al camino.

—No soy suficiente para esa universidad—la mujer se sorprendió de esas palabras tan pesimistas—. Pero lo seré. Desde mañana muy temprano me dedicaré al cien por ciento a lograr lo que deseo—su madre sonrió.

—Bien dicho—paró en el semáforo en rojo. Aprovechó para mirarla—. Mañana bien temprano a tus responsabilidades, porque hoy es tu cumpleaños y te la vas a pasar muy bien—Nora se giró para ver a su mama con indiferencia.

—Al contrario. Me iré a dormir más temprano con tal de tener suficiente energía para mañana en la mañana—su madre negó con gesto divertido.

—Pues lo siento mucho. Pero yo no me pienso detener en la casa, así que te tocará ir conmigo a donde yo quiera—Nora bufó rodeando los ojos—. Te va a encantar ir al Coléoptère—la más joven abrió de más los ojos—. Se presentará una banda de rock pesado muy conocida por estos lados—Nora se cruzó de brazos ya viendo lo que le deparaba esa noche—. Apuesto a que conoces por lo menos a uno de sus miembros ¿O no, caramelito? —le guiñó el ojo a su hija para después arrancar el auto al notar como el semáforo pasaba de rojo a ámbar.

—Lo que menos necesito es estar entre un montón de sudorosos y mal olientes fanáticos de esa música—volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Necesito descansar—necesitaba descansar de todo, necesitaba descansar de él y así evitar que la desconcentrara de lo verdaderamente importante ¿Por qué era novia de alguien que sólo le obstaculizaba?

Larissa no dejaba de sonreír. Su hija volvería a ser la misma de antes, tenía un novio que la quería mucho y ella… Pues había conocido hace un par de semanas a un hombre fantástico. Desde la muerte de Daniel todos los hombres no le causaban gran impresión, así que sólo se revolcaba con ellos para saciar sus ganas. Pero con ese hombre que conoció en su viaje a una ciudad próxima, sintió un ligero cosquilleo. Cuando él posó sobre ella esa intensa mirada azul supo que por fin volvería a amar. Pero no estaba a dispuesta a decirle nada a su hija aún, ya que ella no parecía contenta nunca con ningún hombre que Larissa llevaba a casa.

—

—¡Hola, Cassy! —el pelirrojo bufó al escuchar a Larissa llamarle de aquella manera—Estamos afuera del pub ¡Guau! ¡Hay como cien personas intentando entrar! —le hablaba ella por el móvil con gran asombro—Pero Nora y yo no sabemos cómo vamos entrar con tanta muchedumbre—Castiel sonrió para luego salir de tras bastidor con el contaba el pub. Ignoró la mirada inquieta de Rosalya al notar que iba a salir vistiendo su obra de arte sin ser aún el momento de salir al escenario. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara. Salió lo más discreto que se pudo permitir hasta la puerta trasera, a la cual se encontraba del lado opuesto a los bastidores, por lo tanto no pudo evitar dejarse ver por un par de personas del público.

—No se preocupe—Ya estaba frente a la puerta trasera del lugar—. Camine hasta la parte trasera del pub y sin hacer mucho escándalo—le advirtió. La mujer asintió decidida a cumplir con su mandato.

—Está bien—colgó el teléfono a la par que miraba a su hija cruzada de brazos. Se encontraba enojada—. Vamos, Nora—empezó a encaminar a su hija por delante de ella hasta la parte trasera del lugar en donde encontró al pelirrojo deteniendo la puerta—. Hola de nuevo—le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Hola, Larissa—luego miró a su novia que le miraba fijamente con una ceja alzada— ¡Y hola, Señorita "Estaré demasiado cansada para venir"! —le sonrió con burla mientras Larissa reía.

—No te hagas ilusiones—le miró con petulancia—. Prácticamente fui obligada—y sin esperar a que él contestara a su comentario, entró al lugar. El pelirrojo y la de ojos verdes sonrieron cómplices. Entraron al pub.

—No te ves mal, desabrida—dijo a la par que colocaba su mano en la cintura de ella y seguían caminando por el oscuro pasillo. Nora lo miró sin entender su cumplido salido de la nada—. Aunque te van a comer viva allá dentro con ese porte de princesita que traes—le sonrió aún y mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba su vestido de azul y negro. Lamentablemente usaba pantimedias debajo de éste.

—No sé qué esperabas—empezó a hablar—. Vengo de una importante entrevista—le tocó al pelirrojo rodear los ojos a la par que entraban por completo al lugar y las luces se hacían más claras. Nora miraba con atención los que estaban en el lugar. Cualquiera pensaría que debido a que ella no pertenecía a esa clase de lugar se sentiría incomoda. Pero sólo dirigía miradas hacia las personas vestidas de negro, con tatuajes, piercings y expansores. Un par de veces estuvo en lugares repletos de personas así, con la música fuerte y el ambiente pesado, así que no se sorprendía del todo ni se sentía intimidada.

—Tranquila—le susurró al oído—, bromeaba con eso de que te van a comer—la chica aspiró pausadamente el aire pesado de ese lugar para después mirar detenidamente a su novio. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola de cabello y vestía por completo de negro, con una camiseta de una sola manga larga, collar de cuero en el cuello, pantalones y botas militares del mismo material—. Debes intentar ser menos obvia cuando planeas desnudarme con la mirada—no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Se veía tan diferente y a la vez tan él. Era como si él perteneciera por completo a esa vida y se moviera en ella con soltura y con aquella mirada felina y penetrante. Advirtió que llevaba delineador.

—¿Llevas puesto delineador? —le tocó al pelirrojo sonrojarse.

—Fue una tonta idea de Rosalya—la siguió encaminando hacia los bastidores, en donde estaban los demás integrantes de la banda y otras personas de su "Equipo". Larissa caminaba atrás de ellos divirtiéndose a ver a su hija de esa forma junto a un chico—¡Hey! —el pelirrojo llamó la atención del grupo. Todos se giraron a ver que venía acompañado de dos féminas— Miren a quienes les traje—los que aún no la conocían personalmente ya sabían quién era. Larissa y Nora saludaron cada una a su característica manera.

—Guau, Nora nunca pensé verte en un sitio de estos—Alexy le saludó con un corto abrazo. Ayudaba a Rosalya Con la imagen estética de la banda.

—¿Así que eres la novia de Briand? —habló un chico de pelo castaño peinado con un estilo puntiagudo para la ocasión. Él se acercó, sin reparar en la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo, a Nora mientras le miraba y la rodeaba, con tal de apreciar cualquier ángulo posible—No estás nada mal, preciosa—le sonrió con picardía para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del guitarrista.

—Más te vale mantenerte a cincuenta pasos de ella, Eric—todo el grupo de personas alrededor de la pareja empezó a reír provocando estos bufaran con fastidio.

Todos siguieron hablando tranquilamente para conocerse un poco mejor. Conoció al bajista que, a diferencia de su primo, parecía ser tan serio como Lysandro, pero con una paciencia tan escasa como Castiel. El baterista era el más bajo del grupo y al parecer era propenso a recibir golpes en la cabeza por parte de Greg y Castiel cada vez que hacía o decía algo que era una tontería. El Turco, el cual no quiso desvelar su verdadero nombre por el momento, era un hombre como de unos treinta y tantos, y ex padrastro de Eric, era lo más parecido a un manager que tenía la banda. Contaba con un pequeño estudio improvisado donde Ascending había grabado antes muchas canciones. Por otra parte, no dejaba de seducir a Larissa, la cual extrañamente parecía resistirse. Nora al notar aquello no pudo evitar mirarla con sospecha. Conocía bien a su madre y sabía que era muy coqueta, y más con un hombre que no se veía mal como el Turco. El hecho de que no pensara ni siquiera en darle su número de teléfono le pareció, por mucho, bastante extraño.

La hora pasó y ya casi era el momento de que Ascending le tocara presentarse. Rosalya acompañó a Larissa y Nora hasta donde estaban varios compañeros del instituto y el novio de Rosalya, Leigh, que además era el hermano de Lysandro. Estos les saludaron encontrándose raro que su madre la acompañara. Pero no hicieron comentarios al respecto.

Nora miró todo el lugar que estaba repleto de gente. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar y a la vez con cierta tristeza. Tenía la cabeza y el corazón hechos un embrollo. Quería ir a descansar para trabajar desde temprano con todos sus deberes; quería obtener la beca completa, quería no sentirse tan perdida. Quería irse de ahí y a la vez quería entender que sentía exactamente por Castiel. Atracción, pasión, rencor, desilusión… Quería saber si no se había equivocado con él. Quería alejarse de él. No quería alejarse. Quería entenderse a sí misma.

—Nora—sintió como su madre le golpeaba suavemente el hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a los chicos y su madre mirándola con atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Nora con la mirada desolada.

—Es sólo que te tenemos algo—habló Rosalya mientras sacaba una bolsa de regalo y se la pasaba a Nora. La chica de ojos plateados no ocultó su asombro mientras tomaba entre sus manos el regalo.

—No entiendo—murmuró mirando a aquellos chicos que le dirigían grandes sonrisas. Le recordaban tanto a ellos, los que fueron sus "amigos".

—Bueno, hoy es tu cumpleaños y como Castiel es el único integrante que tiene novia, hemos decidido Alexy y yo que tu serías la primera en usarla—Nora miró extrañada a Rosalya para luego sacar una camiseta gris con el nombre, y lo que parecía ser el logo, de Ascending.

—¡No es justo! —gritó una chica rubia vestida de lolita mientras salía de su escondite detrás de de una columna—¡Yo la merezco más! ¡Yo seré la futura novia de Lysandro! —Nora miró sin entender en nada a aquella chica.

—Pero no lo eres actualmente—empezó a hablar Rosalya— y además dudo mucho que lo llegues a ser algún día—la rubia hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por supuesto que lo sería—. Por cierto chicos, ella es Nina—señaló con la mano a la chica de ojos violeta—. Es la mayor fan de Lysandro, por no decir su acosadora—la de traje lolita le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la albina.

—¡Soy Lysandra!—todos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, bueno, menos un chico de ojos celestes y pelo negro que parecía haberse enamorado a primera vista. Pensaba que sólo encontraba chicas vestidas de lolita en las convenciones de anime.

—Bueno, agradezco el regalo—empezó a decir mientras guardaba la camiseta. No era de su estilo pero no podía despreciarla—. La verdad no era necesario tomarse tantas molestias—simplemente no entendía como ellos eran tan amables con ella. No quería ilusionarse. Ya había pensado una vez que Castiel podría ser buena persona, que no la haría sentir mal y en esos momentos apreciaba duda tras duda. No quería pensar que ellos serían diferentes.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo la de ojos dorados, restándole importancia—De seguro que a Castiel se le caerá la baba cuando te vea usándola—Nora intentó sonreír, ya que de verdad le llegó a enternecer un poco el regalo. Pero se apreciaba tan amarga por dentro como para entusiasmarse ante la idea. De repente escuchó como el público aplaudía y aclamaban a la banda que acababa de hacer su aparición en el escenario.

Lysandro se presentaba ante todos mientras Castiel, Eric y Greg arreglaban sus instrumentos. Nora miraba fijamente al pelirrojo. Se veía muy relajado para alguien que estaría a la vista de todos, aunque, recordando experiencias pasadas, supuso que nunca fue algo que a él le molestara en lo absoluto. De pronto el albino empezó a narrar una introducción mientras la guitarra sonaba distante y hermosamente triste. Todos en el público empezaron a emocionarse al conocer la canción. La chica vestida de lolita parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima al chico de ojos bicolores en cualquier momento. Entonces la batería interrumpió iracundamente y lo hermosamente triste se fue a quien sabe donde cuando Lysandro cantaba con su voz profunda pero melódica de una manera desgarradora, como si estuviera enfadado. Todo eso mientras sus compañeros tocaban con rapidez e intensidad.

Muchos empezaron a saltar, a empujarse y a cabecear. Los chicos y su madre no fueron la excepción. El lugar parecía estar envuelto en una energía ardiente y contagiosa que incitaba a desinhibirse, a mandar a la mierda cualquier dolor o tristeza y ser uno con la música que se calaba por los huesos. Pero ella parecía ser la única que se resistía a tal ambiente de diversión, aunque por dentro su corazón latía con una extraña fuerza y su piel se erizaba ante todo lo que escuchaba.

Entonces el solo de guitarra se hizo sentir en todo el lugar. Los gritos de muchas chicas al ver como ese chico tan guapo tocaba con tal perfección su guitarra eran bastante irritantes. Nora las miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo algo muy extraño. Era algo que la incitaba a desear contar con el poder de desaparecer a esas ineptas que no dejaban de mirar a Castiel como si fuera su dios.

Hubo un segundo de silencio que luego fue interrumpido por el bajo, con un ritmo que haría derretirse a cualquiera. Nuevamente la batería hizo de las suyas al interrumpir furiosa. Pero la guitarra la contraatacó con una energía que parecía capaz de incendiar el lugar por completo. Todo se volvió un campo de batalla entre la batería y la guitarra. Hasta que se fue sumando el bajo que lamentablemente no destacaba tanto como los otros instrumentos. Finalmente la voz de un Lysandro que parecía por primera vez hecho un mar de furia y dolor, se unió. Cantando aquella letra que hablaba de la confusión, desesperación y desilusión. La sintió profundamente, como si hubiera sido escrita para ella.

Finalmente todo se fue calmando hasta que la canción se dio por terminada. Los gritos de emoción y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Nora tocó su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir como nunca lo había hecho por una simple canción, aunque de simple no tenía nada. Eran bastante buenos, pensaba sin poder creerlo del todo.

Las demás canciones eran igual de intensas. El lugar parecía estar al explotar por la gente que había entrado más tarde y también por el ambiente tan ardiente que se respiraba.

Nora no despegaba ni un segundo su mirada de Castiel. Todo en él… Parecía salido de otro mundo, al estar sobre el escenario y tocando con tanta pasión y dedicación. Él sudaba por el esfuerzo y aún así se le distinguía sonriendo sin verse ni por asomo incomodo. Cuando dirigía su mirada hacia a ella se sentía hipnotizada. Y cuando él le sonreía al notar que ella no dejaba de mirarle, casi podía jurar que se derretía por completo.

Ese chico que estaba en el escenario tocando su guitarra, brillando y ardiendo con intensidad, era de ese chico del que ella se había enamorado. No se había enamorado de alguien que la quisiera dominar ni poseer, se había enamorado de alguien apasionado en todo lo que se proponía; de alguien que luchaba para alcanzar sus objetivos. Se podía quedar milenios mirándole tocar su guitarra, sintiendo que cada vez que rasgaba las cuerdas de ésta, la hacía vibrar a ella de pies a cabeza.

Ya habían tocado bastantes canciones dentro del tiempo con el que contaban. La noche se había hecho más oscura y fría, para cuando Lysandro informó que ya era todo. Todos en el público empezaron a protestar y a corear por otra canción. El albino sonrió complacido pero aún así exhausto.

—Sólo nos queda tiempo para una—todos se alegraron y vitorearon al chico de la gabardina gótica y sin mangas—. Pero esta será una canción para alguien en especial—todos ahí lo miraron extrañados hasta que se empezó a escuchar la muy conocida canción de Feliz cumpleaños. El grupo de chicos y Larissa miraron con una sonrisa a Nora mientras Lysandro cantaba la canción.

—¡Vamos, Nora!—su madre junto a sus compañeros de clase la empujaban para que subiera al escenario. Debían de estar locos, pensaba mientras se resistía. Pero no pudo poner más resistencia cuando el tipo que manejaba las luces la señaló con una fuerte luz blanca. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba arreglado desde un principio ¿Por qué sus compañeros eran tan buenos con ella? ¿Por qué su madre no estaba disfrutando su fin de semana con un hombre? Se resistía a pensar que todo era tan bueno y perfecto.

—¡Vamos, Nora! —le incitaba Lysandro, con una sonrisa, al igual que muchas personas del público que rápidamente se aprendieron su nombre al escucharlo del albino. La chica se fue acercando con paso seguro, sintiendo la mirada de su novio en ella. El vocalista la ayudó a subir y, sin que se diera cuenta, la colocó frente a Castiel quien tocaba Feliz cumpleaños con su guitarra, mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Era tan consciente de que su propio cuerpo se encontraba estremecido, pero no hacía nada para impedirlo, sólo se concentraba en la mirada gris que tenía frente a ella, intentando, queriendo saber que ocultaba.

De pronto Castiel colocaba la guitarra atrás de él, aunque el bajo y la batería aún seguían tocando. La tomó de la mano. Los gritos de decepción de algunas chicas en el público la hicieron sonreír un poco. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de su cintura.

—Cierra tus ojos—le susurró de una manera que ella no pudo negarse. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados aún cuando lo sintió alejarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba algo entusiasmada por lo que él le tuviera preparado. Abrió un poco los ojos notando que él se encontraba arrodillado sobre una sola rodilla y sacando un estuche forrado en terciopelo. Abrió de más los ojos queriendo encontrar una explicación lógica, porque definitivamente no podía ser lo que ella estaba creyendo. Hasta en el público había murmullos y grititos de asombro al pensar lo mismo que Nora.

Castiel abrió el estuche dejando ver un brazalete plateado con una palabra que ella no lograba distinguir. El murmullo de asombro a su alrededor la estaba mareando, pero era diferente a lo que pasó en el gimnasio. Se sentía… Bien. No tenía malos presentimientos.

Le fue colocando el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, mirándola a los ojos con una ceja alzada después de notar que Nora tenía sus ojos abiertos. Después de colocárselo, subió hasta ella, acercándola. Se lamió los labios sin dejar de sonreírle, ni de mirar sus ojos plateados con las pupilas perfectamente dilatadas. Se acercó a su boca y susurró unas palabras en sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _desabrida _—y la besó creando bullicio a su alrededor. Muchos gritaban emocionados y otros abucheaban por lo cursi del momento, aunque todos tenían una innegable sonrisa. La abrazó contra él como quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin limitarse.

Nora se imaginaba que estaba en un sueño, un sueño donde nunca existió dolor en su vida, ni traición, ni abandono. Un sueño donde ella no era un estorbo, ni alguien de quien burlarse; donde no era infeliz, ni vacía. No podía ser tan perfecto tener tantas emociones agrupándose en su interior, tantas sensaciones a flor de piel. Tocó el rostro de él durante el beso, como queriendo confirmarse si era de verdad un sueño. Lentamente fue como si se hubiera olvidado en aquel momento por completo de los resentimientos, como si el veneno se drenara fuera de su sistema y en cambio su pecho se fuera llenando con un sentimiento tan fuerte, y demasiado bueno para alguien como ella.

A pesar del ruido a su alrededor, ambos se sentían como si estuvieran solos. En perfecta armonía entre ellos, como si no fueran dos personalidades opuestas, o que si lo eran, sin embargo se unían perfectamente, complementándose.

Castiel se fue separando poco a poco de los labios de ella, queriendo volver una y otra vez a probarlos. Nora lo miró sonriente. Él la miró sonriente. Todos aplaudían tal espectáculo de afecto. Nora dejó de mirarlo para dirigir su mirada hacia su muñeca izquierda y leer la palabra del brazalete: _Insipide_.

La de pelo anaranjado le dirigió una mirada de reproche que contrastaba con su sonrisa burlona. El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.

—Es perfecto ¿No? —le preguntó sonriente. La chica negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír ella tampoco.

—Eres un tonto—le dijo para después sentir nuevamente los labios de él sobre su boca, mientras el público volvía a vitorear.

* * *

**Las cosas parecen mejorar, parecen. Castiel y Nora se desean, se necesitan, están muy enamorados uno del otro. Pero el problema reside en sus personalidades opuestas. Ella quiere llevar las cosas tranquilamente, sin dramas ni exageraciones y él, por el contrario, desea llegar más lejos, tenerla, demostrar ante los demás que ella es suya; dominarla, controlarla y poseerla. Mmm... Nora no quiere ser dominada ni controlada, por ello pone distancia y lo trata como si fuera un enemigo. Sin embargo parece que Castiel ha vuelto a bajar sus defensas con lo que hizo en el concierto y tiene más planes para lograr tenerla a su merced ¿Nora sucumbirá por completo ante él? **

**Por otra parte, este fue un capítulo en el que quise demostrar que los protagonistas se preocupan más que sólo por sus emociones y problemas personales. Ambos tienen sueños a cumplir y son bastante exigentes consigo mismos, algo muy bueno desde mi punto de vista. **

**Y ese fue el capítulo de esta quincena, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y advierto que el siguiente capítulo será el más tranquilo de estos capítulos que van de su relación. Pero como bien dice un dicho "La paz antes de la tormenta" Ok, no más pistas ni ni insinuaciones xD**

**Y otra cosita que creo que ya notaron ¡Cambié la portada! Es que la otra ya estaba aburriéndome y como estamos, por así decirlo, a mitad de la historia quise poner una más detallada xD ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Prefieren ésta o la anterior? **

**Si les gustó pueden dejar su review con su opinión con respecto a él y a la situación que se está dando entre nuestra reina de hielo y príncipe de fuego ^^**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	16. Incomunicación

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que subí capítulo, eso está claro xD No sé si llegaron a ver la explicación en mi perfil del porqué pausé temporalmente el fic. Aún así estoy aquí para continuar con la historia y ver si aún hay personas interesadas en ella :D Les pido disculpas si han estado esperando todo este tiempo por el capítulo._

_fuckthehopes: Uff sí fue un poco hijo de puta el pelirrojo y tienes razón, nadie tiene perdón por hacer algo como lo que hizo él. Aún así no te preocupes que las cosas podrían dar un giro interesante en relación a lo que Castiel hizo ;) Y no te preocupes por lo del comentario Guest, es medio raro que el comentario se publique días después, pero lo importante fue que sí lo hiciste ^^ ¡Y espero que hayas aprobado el parcial!_

_marie: Awww muchas gracias,aunque aún me falta mucho que aprender y practicar ^^ Y que bueno que mi manera de redactar te guste :D_

_PandoNee-chan: ¿Yo, maldad interna? ¡Que va! xD Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :*_

_Por cierto, y sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué aplicación es? xD_

_giulyaquino: ¡Guau! Jjajaja de verdad me alegra bastante que te encante la historia y como narro, siempre es lindo leer algo parecido xD_

* * *

Se despertó de pronto al darse cuenta de que algo lamía su mano. La retiró rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a su perro con enfado.

—¡Mierda, Demonio! —el perro se quedó quieto notando como su amo se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba la mano lamida en las sábanas—¡Fuera! —le ordenó señalando la puerta que torpemente dejó abierta la noche anterior, cuando llegó bastante agotado del concierto. El beauceron salió sin chistar.

Se recostó contra la pared aún en su cama, mirando hacia el frente y dirigió su mirada al techo, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior. Habían sido un éxito. Sólo quedaba graduarse del Sweet Amoris y despegaría su carrera. Se entregaría por completo a la música y esperaba ganar tan bien como la noche anterior, ya que después de graduarse sus padres no le pagarían ni un euro, según la orden del juez. No dependería de ellos para mantenerse, y él y sus amigos de la banda se concentrarían al cien por ciento hasta lograr su objetivo.

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio al recordar también a Nora. Había logrado su propósito. Después de que dejaron de hacer un espectáculo con sus besos sobre el escenario, Ascending se despidió del público para luego retirarse a los bastidores.

—

La llevó a los pasillos oscuros, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros de clases, de las dueñas del pub y uno que otro fanático del público. La acorraló contra la pared para rápidamente besarla como tanto deseaba volver a hacerlo, y lo mejor de todo era que ella no se resistía ni se alejaba. La adrenalina que corría por su sangre gracias al concierto, el deseo, la felicidad. Todo eso mezclándose con ella lo hacía sentir tan vivo, tan ligero y tan consciente de cada parte de sí mismo. Pero cuando los besos se volvieron demasiados candentes ella se separó de él hiperventilando.

—Por Dios…—susurró la de ojos plateados sin poder creer tal fogosidad y exaltación en su interior. Castiel le sonrió jadeante.

—¿Que… Yo qué? —la chica rodeo sus ojos ante su arrogancia excesiva. La pegó aún más a él sin dejar de mirar esos ojos exaltados por un extraño placer. Podía ver algo nunca antes visto en esa misteriosa mirada, algo como un atisbo de un ser deseoso y entregado por completo ¿Qué no daría por ver siempre en esos ojos a esa chica que ardía de pasión que, sabía, se encontraba muy escondida en su interior?

—Es sólo…—le costaba respirar tranquilamente. No entendía como ese chico la había puesto casi literalmente de cabeza con lo que había hecho en el escenario, y por supuesto, con sus ardientes besos— No entiendo… como fue que… Que supiste de mi cumpleaños.

—Rosalya—musitó para luego besarla fugazmente—¿Así que no pensabas decirme? —Nora bajó su mirada.

—Es que no pensé que importaría.

—Te equivocaste—le confesó con su cara ardiendo más que antes por el sonrojo.

—Sabes muy bien que nos hemos comportado… Extraños en estas últimas semanas—y ahí se dio cuenta que la temperatura empezaba a bajar entre los dos. Se fue separando poco a poco de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle escapar si eso planeaba—. Por eso no dije nada.

—Quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó esa tarde en tu casa—la chica apretó sus labios pensando que habían más razones que esas por las que ella lo trataba tan hostil. Su manera posesiva y dominante no le gustaba. No podía ni quería imaginarse a sí misma como lo que él una vez fue para ella: Alguien que podía manejar a su antojo.

Otra vez volvió a ella la confusión. Ese chico la hacía sentir como un simple objeto luego especial; La enfriaba y la incendiaba. La hacía sentir miserable y luego deseada. No sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, era obvio que estaba en una encrucijada entre sus sentimientos y su mente.

—Yo…—empezó a hablar en voz baja mirándole directamente a los ojos— La verdad es que… Lo que pasó me hizo sentir demasiado mal y…—fue interrumpida por un beso en sus labios que se fue profundizando hasta hacerla temblar aún más que antes.

La besaba queriendo borrar aquel capítulo de su relación y sólo disfrutar de sus labios, de su piel, de su olor, de su ser; de ella, de ella perteneciéndole por completo. No se fue separando de Nora hasta que sintió que la debilitó por completo.

—Olvidémoslo—le ordenó jadeante. La chica se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No podía olvidarlo así como así, pero tampoco quería torturarse todo el tiempo con ese recuerdo tan desagradable. Él no iba a pedir perdón y ella, por ende, no planeaba ni pensar en perdonarlo. Pero… ¿Podía evadir lo que pasó aunque sintiera que algo no terminaba de encajar sino lo hablaban? No era buena para perdonar y olvidar, demasiado orgullosa y rencorosa para facilitarle las cosas. Pero lamentablemente también demasiado enamorada y confundida como para no intentarlo.

—No volvamos a hablar de eso—Castiel sonrió al escucharle decir aquello la volvió a besar con pasión, creyendo que ya nada importaría, que nada saldría mal desde ese momento en adelante.

—Me alegra escucharlo—susurró sonriente cerca de sus labios—. Mañana te pasaré a buscar—la pelianranja lo miró sin entender—. Te llevaré a un lugar que te va a encantar.

—Castiel, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—el de ojos grises la miró de la misma forma—. Debo hacer cinco reportes de más de nueve mil palabras y me pasaré casi por completo en la Universidad en las siguientes dos semanas.

—¿Por qué? —le quitó un mechó anaranjado del rostro.

—Debo asistir a varios talleres que organizan—el pelirrojo asintió sin expresión—. Si quiero conseguir esa beca tengo que esforzarme más.

—Con más razón—la de ojos plateados pensó por un segundo que era sordo—. Si te vas meter de lleno en eso de la beca durante dos semanas, entonces mañana te olvidarás de todas esas responsabilidades y te vendrás a divertir conmigo—la chica volvió a negar de manera inquieta.

—Son demasiadas cosas—musitó con voz ligeramente triste. El de ojos grises le sonrió un poco para luego acariciar su mejilla.

—Te pasaré a buscar por eso de las once—Nora lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Su terquedad no dejaba de impresionarla.

—Que estaré ocupada, Briand—le volvió a repetir con más firmeza. Castiel se rió un poco.

—Deberías considerar llevar un bikini—la chica lo miró con desconcierto para luego separarse de él.

—Eres imposible—empezó a caminar lejos de él. El pelirrojo dejó que se fuera, de todos modos ella al final aceptaría.

—

Tocó el timbre de la casa de Nora listo para llevársela a pasar el rato. El pueblo al que planeaba llevarla estaba más al sur de lo que ya ellos vivían. Pero aún así el recorrido en motocicleta podía ser bastante fatigoso, así que era mejor salir temprano para disfrutar del lugar por más tiempo.

Larissa lo saludó tan efusiva como siempre para luego hacerlo pasar. Le informó al pelirrojo que Nora estaba despierta desde bastante temprano haciendo los famosos reportes, por lo cual no sería fácil sacarla de ese espacio que ella creaba cuando se proponía algo, ese espacio donde ese olvidaba de todo y de todos, incluso de sí misma.

El de ojos grises tomó en cuenta lo que la mujer le había dicho mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Nora. Fue abriendo en con lentitud la puerta del cuarto de ella y los sonidos de las teclas siendo presionadas con rapidez llegaron a sus oídos inmediatamente. Abrió por completo la puerta y se quedó mirando a su novia que al parecer aún no notaba que él estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Se veía bastante concentrada sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, digitando como toda una profesional; mirando de vez en cuando uno de los libros que tenía desparramados por su escritorio. Castiel sonrió un poco. Nora parecía una maquina que sólo cumplía con su función.

De pronto la chica se detuvo para suspirar.

—¿Te piensas quedar ahí mirándome todo el rato? —ni siquiera se había volteado al proferir aquellas palabras. Castiel se sorprendió al entender que ella supo desde un principio que él estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de ella, mientras Nora volvía a su deber sin dignarse a mirarlo aunque fuera un segundo.

—Escuché el timbre y supuse que eras tú, que al parecer no te quedó lo suficientemente claro que no iré a ningún paseo, cita o lo que sea—decía todo eso sin dejar de teclear exactamente las palabras que debían ir en el reporte. Castiel alzó la ceja un tanto molesto al notar que de la ardiente chica que besó la noche anterior no quedaba ni rastro, y en cambio ahí se encontraba una especie de robot carente y desconocedor de cualquier emoción.

—Pues tendrás que venir porque yo no vine en vano, desabrida—Nora paró nuevamente de teclear y se giró en su silla para mirarlo de frente.

—No estoy interesada, estoy ocupada, tengo algo mejor que hacer—volvió a girarse hacia su ordenador y siguió con lo que anteriormente hacía—. Si no te quedó claro con lo que te acabo de decir me harás pensar que tu coeficiente intelectual se encuentra por debajo del promedio—en pocas palabras, le dijo que era un idiota. El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y le dio la vuelta a Nora.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo ¿Okay? —no sabía ser lo suficientemente paciente, pero Nora parecía tentarlo cada dos por tres a que sacara paciencia de donde no tenía.

—Me parece muy dulce de tu parte, pero no pudiste escoger peor momento. Estoy ocupada, debo entregar estos reportes en la semana y apenas voy terminando el primero—la miró sorprendido ¿Ya estaba terminando un reporte de nueve mil palabras y ni siquiera llegaban a la mitad del día?

—Sí que necesitas despejarte—le sonrió y la levantó de su asiento. Nora rodeó los ojos molesta ¿Acaso no entendía lo importante que era para ella obtener esa beca?

—Debo terminar estos reportes, Castiel—le habló sin desviar la mirada.

—Sólo dices eso—profirió molesto mientras la atraía hacia él—. "Debo hacer esto", "Debo hacer lo otro" —se acercó su oído—. Yo pensaba que eras más independiente.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra—habló firmemente—. Obtener esa beca es algo muy importante para mí— él abrió de más sus ojos al escucharla decir aquello para luego sonreír.

—Entonces te ayudaré en lo que necesites—le tocó a Nora abrir de más sus ojos ¿Estaba hablando en serio? —. Pero será después de que regresemos del lugar al que te quiero llevar—suspiró totalmente aburrida de esa maldita terquedad que él poseía, así que empezó a empujarlo para librarse de sus brazos y así volver a lo que realmente le importaba en esos momentos.

Castiel no la soltaba, incluso le sonreía con superioridad ya que ella no lograba alejarlo ni un poco. El pelirrojo aprovechó el forcejeo para así caer a propósito sobre ella en la cama. Le sonrió aún más mientras se lamía los labios. Se levantó un poco de su curvilíneo cuerpo para no aplastarla por completo y quitó unas pocas hebras de cabello que escaparon de su coleta hacia su rostro.

—¿Quieres levantarte? —le pidió en voz baja mirando inmutablemente sus ojos grises. El pelirrojo negó divertido y antes de que la chica pensara en protestar, la besó. Al principio su novia puso resistencia, apretando sus labios y moviendo su cabeza ya que se encontraba enojada con él por no respetar lo que decía. Pero al final se dejó llevar ante sus posesivos labios, el vaivén de su experta lengua dentro de su boca y de ese cálido aliento que le provocaba ese misterioso cosquilleo en el vientre. Castiel bajó su mano, que había reposado en su cintura, hasta meter su mano debajo del suéter color beige que llevaba Nora y así palpar su abdomen plano y de textura sedosa. Ella suspiró durante el beso, como lo hacía antes, como a él le encantaba. Mordió ligeramente su carnoso labio inferior antes de bajar a besar su cuello.

—Para—se detuvo por completo al escucharla decir esa maldita palabra. Pero esta vez le haría caso. Quería mejorar las cosas con ella y por ello no intentaría pasar de nuevo por lo de la otra vez. Se despegó de ella por completo y se sentó en la cama, mientras ella se sentaba también y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. El rostro de ella se encontraba ligeramente rosado, difiriendo perfectamente con su mirada inexpresiva. Parecía estar meditando algo importante, o quizás presenciaba alguna batalla en su interior. El temor lo invadió por varios segundos en los cuales se imaginaba a ella soltando en algún momento que ya no quería estar con él.

Acercó su mano a su rostro ovalado, un poco temeroso de su reacción. La chica no hizo ademán de alejarse lo cual le hizo sonreír.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, Nora? —interrogó y la chica desvió la mirada.

—No entiendo porqué insistes tanto—murmuró volviendo a mirarle de frente.

—Voy todos los años desde que tengo memoria y quiero compartirlo contigo—de repente Castiel se sonrojó a darse cuenta de la melosidad que acababa de decir—. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que…—Nora lo paró con un gesto de la mano, callándolo de inmediato.

—¿Está muy lejos? —sonrió triunfante mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nora lo midió con la mirada, sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo— ¿Seguro no me estás mintiendo?

—Bueno, tampoco está muy cerca—le dijo la verdad esperando que ella aún así lo acompañara.

—Está bien, iré—se levantó de la cama—. Pero más te vale que no nos dilatemos mucho. De verdad necesito terminar todo esto—señaló su ordenador. El pelirrojo asintió y se levantó de la cama para luego abrazarla por detrás.

—Entonces cámbiate ropa y usa debajo un bikini—susurró contra su oreja.

—¿Un bikini? ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en invierno? —Castiel rió un poco— ¿Qué estás planeando? —quiso saber el porqué de nuevo iba a estar desprovista de ropa ante él. Aún no superaba del todo lo de la vez anterior. Ese nocivo temor incrustado en sus recuerdos no la dejaba del todo tranquila. No le gustaba verlo como alguien que le fuera a hacer daño, pero le era irrealizable el sentirse completamente segura a su lado, cuando la realidad es que nunca se sintió así.

Algo en él, o quizás algo en ella, le hacía retraerse, no permitirse llegar más allá. Se preguntaba cuando empezaron a salir a flote los miedos que tenía tan bien custodiados en su interior.

—A donde vamos no hará tanto frío—la abrazó aún más mientras ella controlaba el estremecimiento que él le provocaba cuando incluso sólo la tocaba—. Además, siempre puedo hacerte entrar en calor—la chica palideció y se separó rápidamente de él. Castiel tragó en seco. Lo había dicho a modo de broma ya que, para él, todo eso estaba superado. Pero viendo aquella reacción se daba cuenta de que no, por lo menos no del todo.

—Cambié de opinión—se iba a sentar en la silla de su escritorio para volver a sus reportes. Castiel le obstaculizó el paso.

—Fue sólo una broma—se sinceró un poco alterado de que ella otra vez se alejara de él y de que tal vez volviera a ser esa chica pesada que presenció las últimas semanas.

—Una de muy mal gusto—señaló sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Mala mía. Olvídalo ¿Sí? —intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella se echó para atrás, como un animalito asustado y desconfiado. Respiró profundamente al notar que tendría que controlar bastante bien el familiar enojo que nacía de su interior—. Vamos, Nora—no se movió más con tal de que ella no se alejara o lo alejara a él—. Sólo quiero mostrarte ese lugar que es como parte de mí, que ambos la disfrutemos, que la pasemos bien como antes… De qué me propasara contigo—ella tampoco se movía ni un poco, pero empezaba a ceder ante sus palabras.

—¿De verdad...? ¿No hay nada más detrás de este viaje? ¿No planeas lograr algo con eso? —volvió a acercarse a ella con más precaución, tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos queriendo que ella no descubriera la mentira en ellos. Sí quería lograr algo: Que volviera a ser esa chica dócil de principios de su relación,

—No hay nada más—apretó más su mano y le sonrió con tal dulzura que para cualquiera resultaría convincente, menos para ella. Nora no emitió sonido alguno, ni cambió su inexpresividad mientras meditaba todo, buscando una respuesta a sus cuestiones. Que doloroso resultó saber que la respuesta era tan amarga, tan real y tan clara desde un principio.

Al final ella aceptó nuevamente ir con él, no del todo confiada, y lo despidió de su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

—

—Ya estoy lista—le habló impasible logrando que Castiel se girara a mirarla. El pelirrojo la miró de arriba abajo bastante sorprendido. Nora había salido de la casa vistiendo de una manera que nunca pensó verla. Chaqueta negra, camisa a cuadros, jeans y zapatillas, y sobre todo usando una camiseta con el nombre de su banda. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez se vestía como la clase de chica que iría más con él, aunque, en realidad, no le desagradaba su otra forma de vestir.

—Esa camiseta—señalo el objeto mencionado mientras Nora se acercaba un poco sigilosa.

—Me la regalaron Roslaya y Alexy —le respondió sin dejar de mirar el vehículo en el que su novio se hallaba sentado— ¿Y esa motocicleta? —le interrogó ella también señalando la motocicleta. El chico sonrió con su típica burla para luego pasarle un casco. Sabía que ella de seguro no querría subirse a la moto sin contar con algo de seguridad.

—Me la prestó Greg—la encendió después de responderle él también.

—¿Tienes licencia para conducir motocicletas? —él giró sus ojos grises un poco fastidiado para luego asentir y señalarle el asiento de atrás. La chica torció la boca en un gesto desconfiado, para luego, de quedarse un momento meditando si subirse o no a aquel armatoste metálico, hacer lo que él le señaló. Castiel se sorprendió notablemente al darse cuenta de que ella se subía y sentaba correctamente en la motocicleta. Hasta el momento pensaba que ella era de las chicas que en su vida siquiera habían visto de cerca una motocicleta, y que cuando ella intentara subirse lo haría con torpeza y él tendría que guiarle. Tal vez se estaba montando una película de todo eso, pero, ¿Y si ella ya había estado antes en esa misma situación con… Otro chico? —Castiel—lo sacó de sus enrevesados pensamientos—¿Ya nos vamos? —lo miraba con atención a los ojos queriendo enterarse de que pasaba por esa cabeza. El pelirrojo asintió mientras se colocaba el casco y, cuando se aseguró que Nora se aferraba fuertemente a su torso, emprendió el viaje.

Recargó un poco su cabeza contra la ancha espalda de él, sintiendo rugir a la motocicleta bajo ella, apreciando el viento frío intentar calarse en su cuerpo; mirando la ciudad de Sweet Ville, calles, casa, negocios, el instituto, los arboles de los bosques que rodeaban la carretera, difuminándose. Era extraño que de repente, con el silencio entre ellos, sólo siendo interrumpido por el bramar del viento y de la motocicleta, se sintiera tan tranquila y ligera, como en ese peculiar espacio que se formaba a su alrededor, cuando ella olvidaba por completo cualquier dolor o resentimiento, y sentía que a su lado estaba lo mejor posible. Lo abrazó un poco más al percatarse de ciertas turbulencias en la carretera, pero no estaba asustada, no como lo estuvo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo quería disfrutar de ese momento, de esa singular serenidad. Daría lo que fuera por sentirse de esa manera siempre que estuviera a su lado.

—

—Nora, despierta—abrió con lentitud sus pesados parpados, dándose cuenta que estaba sentada en una motocicleta mientras abrazaba a Castiel. Lo miró a través del casco—. No me molestaría quedarme así un rato más si no fuera porque estamos obstaculizando el paso—la chica lo fue liberando de sus brazos mientras contenía las ganas de bostezar ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? La verdad es que no recordaba mucho del recorrido, aunque de todas formas no le sorprendía el hecho de haberse quedado dormida, ya que se había despertado temprano y la noche anterior le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

—¿Dónde estamos? —miró hacia todos lados percatándose que estaban en una especie de pueblo costero. Habían muchas personas a su alrededor, decoraciones, negocios, puestos improvisados que vendían desde simples collares, hasta pinturas y muebles, también estaba la música fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para lastimar los tímpanos. Parecía que estaban en un festival.

—Port de Citron—le respondió mientras le ayudaba a bajar. La chica lo miró extrañada ante ese nombre—. Vamos a guardar la moto aquí—la chica miró, aún un poco embobada por estar recién despertada, el establecimiento y se levantó de la moto junto a Castiel mientras ambos entraban al negocio de reparación de autos— ¡Hey, holgazanes! —gritó con tal de que todos los que ahí estaban le prestaran atención. Nora lo miró entrecerrando los ojos ¿Cómo llegaba a un lugar y llamaba de esa forma a los que ahí trabajaban?

Todos y todas los que estaban reparando se detuvieron para acercarse amenazantes hacia ellos dos.

—¿Cómo nos llamaste? —preguntó un hombre de pelo canoso, y que seguro era el encargado de aquel lugar, mientras se acercaba de frente al pelirrojo. Tanto Castiel como el señor se quedaron mirándose con desafío, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

De repente ambos empezaron a reírse y todos los que se habían acercado amenazantes se aglomeraron alrededor del pelirrojo para abrazarle y saludarle. El señor mayor le despeinaba el pelo sonriente mientras el pelirrojo intentaba no mostrarse molesto ante ese atrevimiento.

Todos seguían con los saludos y conversaban sin advertir la presencia de Nora en aquel sitio. La chica rodó los ojos distraída.

—Por cierto, ella es Nora—todos miraron hacia la chica a la que Castiel había señalado, dándose cuenta al fin de su existencia.

—Que chica más linda—dijo el señor mientras la saludaba con un apretón de manos—. Apuesto a que la tuviste que obligar para que te acompañara hasta acá ¿No es así?—y rompió en risas.

—Algo así—acercó a su novia a él—. Y también es mi novia—todos ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon.

—¿Tu novia? —interrogó un chico alto, de tez bronceada y pelo negro. Castiel asintió sabiendo que definitivamente no se lo esperaban. Aún cuando tuvo otras relaciones nunca llevó a ninguna de las dos a aquel lugar.

—Vaya, esa si no me la esperaba—sonrió nuevamente el hombre pelo grisáceo—. Perdona, soy Raúl—volvió a saludar a la chica con más atención—. Debes disculparnos por estar mirándote como un bicho raro, pero es que conocemos a éste desde hace años y nunca había traído una novia, ni siquiera un amigo.

—No se preocupe, señor—respondió sin entender mucho aquel alboroto y también incomoda por sentir tantas miradas sobre ella como si fuera algo salido de otro planeta.

—Tampoco es para exagerar—habló su novio intentando disipar ese ambiente cargante que seguro estaba disgustando a su novia.

—¡Pero cuéntanos como pasó esto! —Gritó una chica castaña con una sonrisa pícara, que al parecer también era mecánica.

—Lo haría, pero tengo que devolverla temprano—algunos se rieron de aquello.

—Bueno, ¿Al menos pasarán por aquí antes de irse? —preguntó Raúl.

—Claro, de alguna forma tengo que volver a casa—muchos lo miraron sin entender— ¿Puedo dejar la moto aquí? —parecía que aquel día estaban todos en aquel taller más que distraídos, pues ni siquiera la moto habían advertido.

Después de hablar un poco más con aquellas personas que le agradaban bastante, Castiel salió del lugar con Nora de la mano, la cual se mostraba más callada e inexpresiva de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo, Nora? —la chica negó sin prisa para luego mirarle.

—No pasa nada, pero me pregunto cómo los conoces—el de ojos grises pareció creerle y le sonrió listo para contarle un poco.

—Pues, te contaré en el camino—colocó su mano en la cintura de ella mientras ambos empezaban a caminar entre las demás personas. La chica empezó a añorar la tranquilidad del viaje en motocicleta al sentirse tan incómoda por dentro. El mismo Castiel la sentía tensa bajo su tacto. Sabía que algo malo andaba con ella—¿Qué te pasa, Nora? —le volvió a preguntar directamente. La chica no hizo ningún gesto que delatara aún más su turbación interna— ¿No te gusta este lugar, eso es?

—No es eso— Le sonrió un poco intentando tranquilizarse.—. Más bien dime el porqué este lugar es tan especial.

—Bueno—dejó de mirarla para concentrarse en evadir a los transeúntes—… Cuando era niño mis padres y yo veníamos aquí por estas fechas. Se conocieron en este lugar y se casaron aquí. Solíamos venir todos los años… Hasta que su trabajo empezó a demandarles más—detectó cierta tristeza en su voz. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes, tan nostálgico.

—¿Seguiste viniendo aún después de emanciparte? —él asintió.

—Sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero me gusta este lugar y me agradan muchos de los que residen aquí—señaló el lugar dónde habían estado antes—. Conozco a la mayoría desde que era un niño. Raúl y mis padres son muy amigos—Nora lo miró detenidamente. Parecía ligeramente otra persona, como si estar en ese lugar lo llenara tanto de recuerdos que volvía a ser un poco el de antes.

—Debiste tener lindos recuerdos aquí—Castiel la miró sin entender—. Tú y tus padres, siendo una familia feliz y unida.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, desabrida? —y ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Nora negó con tranquilidad.

—Para nada—lo miró a los ojos—. Sólo pienso que es lindo que te aferres a ese tipo de recuerdos. No me imaginaba que fueras alguien nostálgico—el chico se sonrojó notablemente.

—¿Y eso es malo? —le interrogó percibiéndose a sí mismo como un idiota porque ella lo viera como un tipo blando.

—No lo es, aunque—hizo una pausa que dejó en incertidumbre al pelirrojo—… Depende. Hay ciertas experiencias que es mejor dejar en el olvido—ambos pararon de caminar al mismo tiempo.

—Lo dices como si lo supieras por experiencia—ella se mordió el labio ligeramente. Parecía que ese día estaba menos preparada para fingir que nada la afectaba.

—O porque es algo lógico ¿O acaso tú no tienes recuerdos que preferirías olvidar? —él le sonrió.

—Si fuera así no sería el mismo que está aquí contigo—Nora no entendió, sin embargo no iba a insistir más con el tema—. Dejemos ese tema y ven—esta vez la tomó de la mano—. Te enseñaré este lugar—y así inició su recorrido por todo el lugar.

—

El pequeño pueblo costero estaba a reventar de personas, música indie rock, y muchas atracciones. Castiel y Nora caminaban de la mano con tranquilidad, aunque Castiel en realidad estaba bastante entusiasmado de estar en ese lugar con ella. Sabía que Nora era difícil de emocionar, pero si no sacaba a relucir ni una sonrisa en todo el día, entonces estaría convencido de que ella si era algún tipo de reina de hielo.

En el camino saludaron a varias personas que el pelirrojo conocía, donde pudo escuchar algunas anécdotas de él de cuando era niño. Le sorprendió un poco enterarse que Castiel solía ser un niño tranquilo y que apenas si hablaba, que apenas sí le gustaba desobedecer a los demás o meterse en problemas. Aquello le hizo entender que su forma de ser no era completamente genuina, que algo tuvo que ocurrir entre su infancia y adolescencia.

También se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no lo conocía, no conocía al chico del que estaba enamorada, que era su novio, al que le había permitido llegar tan lejos. Estaba tan ocupada controlándose, midiéndose, ocultando cosas sobre ella que no se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez él también tenía sus demonios. Saber que no conocía detalles relevantes sobre él le hizo sentir aún más perdida, con más tristeza y sintiendo que sólo estaba cometiendo un error. Y también se sintió una total hipócrita ya que ella no era precisamente la persona más abierta a contar detalles de su vida. Pero al final de cuentas no podía quejarse. Él tenía sus secretos y ella los suyos, y mientras él no le insistiera para saber lo que ocultaba, ella no lo haría con él tampoco.

La llevó al parque de diversiones que estaba en la costa, a comer, incluso le estuvo ofreciendo comprarle algún souvenir o algo, aunque ella se negara alegando que no era necesario ese tipo de detalles con ella, ya que, Nora muy bien recordaba que él mismo le había dicho que no era esa clase de chico, el chico dulce que le regalaría flores o le daría animales de felpa. Además, ella no era la clase de chica que esperaba un gesto romántico. Nunca había fantaseado con la idea del romance y nunca le atrajo en realidad ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto. De alguna forma excéntrica eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

También se pasaban el tiempo retándose un poco. A pesar de todo, a ambos le gustaba un poco discutir y debatir sobre cualquier cosa en la que no estuvieran de acuerdo, ya que ambos al ser tan tercos y a la vez a diferir en tantas cosas defendían lo que pensaban a capa y espada. Algunas de esas discusiones le sacaron una que otra sonrisa a la chica, que al parecer no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que llevaban bastante tiempo en ese lugar.

Ambos parecían haber vuelto un poco al pasado, cuando sólo eran amigos, bromeando, retándose y con inevitables sonrisas. Habían mandado al diablo un poco de su orgullo con tal de pasarla bien el uno con el otro, sintiéndose tan satisfechos y contentos de estar juntos, como si fueran necesarios para la otra persona, con aquel sentimiento creciendo más y más sobre una superficie tan frágil.

—

—Técnicamente no haces nada, por lo que me cuentas—argumentó Nora después de escuchar a su novio hablar de su banda. Se sostuvo del antebrazo de él cuando perdió el equilibrio al caminar sobre el camino rocoso e desigual.

—Por supuesto que hago algo, soy el guitarrista por si no estás enterada—la ayudó a incorporarse mientras avanzaba por el camino hacia el lugar donde quería estar con ella.

—Dijiste que Eric y Greg se ocupaban de las redes sociales, que Lysandro y El Turco se encargaban de buscar lugares donde ustedes pudieran presentarse, y me dijiste que tú no haces nada más que tocar la guitarra—se sostuvo con más fuerza de él a notar que otra vez iba a tropezar. Castiel se rió al verla con tan poco equilibrio, aunque él estuviera con el mismo problema—. Parece que les dejas todo el trabajo a ellos.

—Ellos saben que no deben fastidiarme demasiado, por eso hacen bien en no pedirme que haga nada más—Nora negó con la cabeza un tanto decepcionada. Pensó, con un poco de envidia, en lo bueno que debía ser obtener lo que quisieras sin esforzarse mucho.

— ¿Estamos muy lejos? —ya quería dejar de tropezar continuamente.

—Ya casi estamos llegando—siguió con dificultad su camino hasta que divisó el mar y la arena del otro lado. Nora se quedó mirando el panorama después que pisó un suelo no más firme pero si menos deforme.

—Este lugar tiene prohibido el acceso ¿No? —Castiel se rió dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto— ¿Por qué aquí?

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó mientras avanzaba con Nora siguiéndole.

—Es un lugar interesante—más bien un tanto peligroso por algunas rocas salientes esparcidas en la orilla. De repente Castiel se quitaba su chaqueta y seguida por la camiseta. Nora se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada—. No me había dado cuenta de lo raro que eres, hasta ahora.

—Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo—le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender rápidamente a que se refería. La chica tragó un poco en seco—. Por algo te pedí que trajeras un bikini—le sonrió seductor y confiado mientras se acercaba a ella—. No te pongas nerviosa—susurró cerca de su boca.

—No lo estoy—le respondió sin mostrar señal alguna del nerviosismo que corría por todo su cuerpo. Le volvió a sonreír para inmediatamente besarla por un segundo.

—Entonces demuéstralo—ella rodó los ojos. Se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. Ciertamente el lugar era lindo y era más cálido gracias a algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes.

—Hago las cosas cuando quiero, no porque me desafíes—le informó con una sutil sonrisa.

—Vaya, te estás rebelando—se separó de ella mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

—¿Y te molesta? —interrogó examinándolo por completo. Debía admitir que no se veía nada mal sin ropa. Estaba más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

—Me gusta más cuando me haces caso—la chica sopesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. No había nada amenazante en sus palabras pero ella no caería dos veces, no si antes lo hacía caer a él.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres—musitó bajito para después quitarse la camisa con tranquilidad. Lo miraba fijamente sin ningún rastro de vergüenza aunque por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que hacía. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó junto a la camisa y la chaqueta en el suelo notando esa mirada lasciva que él simplemente no sabía ocultar. Se deshizo de sus zapatillas y se quitó el pantalón—. Te gusta así ¿No?

—Sí, así me gusta—dijo con una irremediable sonrisa. La miraba de arriba abajo con aquel bikini blanco y negro que era lo único que vestía. Se sonrojó un poco mientras trataba de calmar las ganas de tocarla, besarla y quizás, o seguramente, poseerla.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Entonces se sorprendió al ser cargada en los brazos de él, para después sentir como el pelirrojo corría con ella en sus brazos hacia el océano.

—Espero no arrepentirme de esto—dijo tanto por la situación en la que estaba, por su relación con él, por las intenciones que tenía en mente. Se encogió contra el pecho de él al descubrir el frío entrar en su cuerpo como navajas.

—¡Vamos! Tampoco está tan fría—se burló al sentirla tiritar de inmediato por el agua del mar. La soltó cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y en cambio flotaban. Nora se abrazó a sí misma con una expresión un poco contrariada. Castiel empezó a reírse provocando que ella lo mirara con una ceja alzada—. Me sorprende lo sensible que eres al frío. Bastante irónico, desabrida—ella puso los en blanco dejando de abrazarse para flotar mejor en el mar calmado.

—No es de tus mejores ideas el venir a nadar aquí—le informó sin acostumbrarse a estar flotando en el frío océano. Le pasó por el lado para volver a la orilla y dejar que él nadara todo lo que quisiera.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —interrogó al verla alejarse.

—No quiero estar aquí eso es todo—lo había dicho totalmente tranquila, pero su tranquilidad fue reemplazada por sorpresa y enojo al sentir como él ponía sus manos en la parte inferior de su bañador y la bajaba.

—Lindo—dijo mientras miraba su trasero desnudo. La chica rápidamente se subió la prenda con las mejillas rosadas.

—¡Hijo de…!—se detuvo de decir aquella grosería y sin pensarlo dos veces nadó hacia Castiel para hacerle pagar lo que había hecho. El de ojos grises no dejaba de reír a notar que en serio la había enfadado. Empezó a nadar antes de que ella le diera alcance. Para su suerte él era muy bueno nadando, y Nora, por lo contrario, era lenta.

—¡Oh no, se enfadó la desabrida! —le gritó cuando estuvo bastante alejado de ella. Retomó su nado al darse cuenta de que ella ya se acercaba.

Estuvo fastidiando a Nora durante un buen rato. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, él se alejaba a mayor velocidad provocando así que estuvieran un juego parecido al del gato y al ratón. Por supuesto, las burlas de él no se hacían de rogar y aparecían cada dos por tres con tal de incitarla a que le diera alcance.

—¡Ya ríndete, lenta! —su regocijo paró cuando el agua del mar entró en su boca y pasó a su garganta, haciéndolo toser de inmediato. Nora por su parte empezó a reír después de haberle echado toda el agua que pudo empujar. Después de pararse a pensar se dio cuenta de Castiel nadaba en círculos, por lo cual encontró la manera perfecta de alcanzarle a tiempo.

—¡La próxima vez no nades en círculos, Cassy! —el pelirrojo después de dejar de toser, le tocó a él ser el perseguidor. La pelinaranja nadaba lo más rápido que podía sabiendo que él se acercaba a devolverle la jugada.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? —miraba a todos lados sin vislumbrar su cabellera anaranjada por ningún lado, algo bastante raro considerando lo mucho que llamaba la atención ese color.

—¡Aquí! —la chica salió de quien sabe donde para luego estampar un beso contra los labios de Castiel y quedarse ahí. Él tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca. Era la primera vez que ella lo besaba, ya que siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Cerró sus ojos y la besó más intensamente, olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Entonces volvió a enfadarse cuando a Nora se le ocurrió tomar el elástico de sus bóxers, abrir y meter dentro de estos un puñado de arena con piedras.

La chica aprovechó que Castiel se estuviera sacando la arena de la ropa interior para irse nadando hasta la orilla y, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, sin dejar de reír por lo que había hecho. La había escuchado reír tan pocas veces y la mayoría de las veces eran risas sarcásticas. Pero en ese momento reía de verdad, con ímpetu y ganas y sin poder controlarlo. Se dispuso a nadar tras ella nuevamente, sin dejar de escuchar su risa melodiosa y casi contagiosa, ya que le estaba incitando a reírse a él también.

La alcanzó justo cuando ella llegaba a una orilla desprovista de rocas. Cayó sobre ella quien ya empezaba a dejar de reír, pero sin dejar de sonreír de una manera nunca antes vista. Verla sonreír de aquella forma era increíble, como si viera a una chica totalmente diferente pero que a la vez era justamente de esa de la que estaba enamorado sin remedio. Tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, sin dejar su amplia sonrisa, a Castiel que no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera algo extraño o fuera de este mundo.

—Acabo de pensar… Algo muy cursi—su sonrisa fue disminuyendo gradualmente.

—¿Qué era? —sólo quedaba su muy característica sutileza en el gesto anterior. Él disminuyó el poco espacio entre los dos y la empezó a besar. Dios, era increíble todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que ella le provocaba con gestos tan simples, con su manera tranquila de ser que en realidad escondía a alguien tan grandiosa.

Sin darse cuenta acariciaba su cuerpo mientras la besaba, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor menos de ella que empezaba a formar parte de un todo en su existir. Sus manos viajaban por sus curvas como si las conocieran de toda la vida. Ella por su parte volvía a perderse entre tantas sensaciones, sin medirse ni importarle sus inseguridades y en cambio lo recibía tímidamente pero sin mostrar indicios de que iba a detenerlo.

Se fue separando poco a poco sabiendo que cada vez estaba más perdido por ella. Miraba su rostro sonrojado y ojos resplandecientes, completamente embelesado. Nora sonrió un poco mientras quitaba el pelo que cubría los ojos de Castiel.

—Debo admitir que ha sido entretenido—habló ella en voz baja. Se empezó a levantar haciendo que Castiel se levantara también.

—Me gusta cuando ríes—soltó sin pensarlo mucho y al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojó al más no poder. Nora lo miró sin cambiar su expresión a pesar de que ella misma estaba sorprendida de haberse reído de aquella forma ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

—Bueno… Es algo que no suelo hacer a menudo, como seguro sabrás—peinó hacia atrás el pelo mojado.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —la pregunta la dejó un poco lívida. Evitó su mirada y en cambio se concentró en el vaivén del mar— Nora, ¿Qué te pasó? —la chica cerró los ojos sin verse con ganas de hablar.

—No entiendo tu pregunta—sabía a qué se refería pero no quería sacar a relucir nada de ella.

—Algo te pasó y... —se detuvo al darse cuenta de qué había tirado por la borda toda la alegría de hace unos instantes al preguntar aquello. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirando a esa chica que ocultaba demasiadas cosas.

—Déjalo así, Castiel—musitó apenas audible—. Son cosas que no valen la pena recordar—aunque se las pasara recordando todo el tiempo.

—Tu madre—la de ojos plateados apretó los labios recordando lo que pasó en su habitación hace meses, cuando estaba dormida y al despertarse se encontró con la sorpresa de escuchar a su madre y Castiel hablando de algo que debía estar completamente enterrado—; ella me había dicho algo sobre ti.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí? —soltó la pregunta con un tono más hostil de lo acostumbrado. El pelirrojo meditaba si tenía que hablar de ello, ya que de todas formas él no entendía mucho sobre su pasado. Sabía que le habían hecho daño y era el daño suficiente como para poner barreras entre ella y los demás.

Se sintió hipócrita de repente. Él no era quien para juzgarla por tomar sus precauciones, ya que él mismo tenía su pasado, sus secretos, vivencias que habían cambiado su forma de ser. Aún así, imaginarse a Nora pasando por un sufrimiento igual o peor que el de él lo aniquilaba por dentro.

—¿Qué te dijo? —repitió alejando las manos de él de su rostro. No quería hablar de ello, pero no quería que él supiera más de ella. Temía su reacción, que la viera con lástima y después la viera como alguien despreciable.

—Sólo quiero saber que te empeñas en ocultar—Nora se levantó de la arena sin mirarle. No estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella conversación que al final no lograría nada más que fastidiarla.

—Creo que ya te he dicho que no tienes que saberlo todo—le replicó observando como él se levantaba también. Suspiró mientras tocaba su muñeca izquierda, donde debía estar el brazalete que él le regaló la noche anterior, sin embargo no lo tenía. Levantó la mano con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó al ver esa extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Yo… No tengo el brazalete que me regalaste ayer—él la miró sin entender—. Creo que lo perdí—y cuando por fin sus dudas fueron aclaradas, tomó repentinamente la muñeca de ella sin medirse y confirmó que ahí no estaba el brazalete—. Ten cuidado—retiró su mano sin brusquedad.

—¡Demonios, Nora! —la chica alzó una ceja al escucharle gritarle de aquella forma— ¿¡No sabes dónde lo dejaste!?

—Si lo supiera no diría que lo he perdido—respondió sin alterarse. Castiel se pasó la manó por la cara, notablemente disgustado.

—Mierda, seguro lo perdiste en el mar—y se fue corriendo al océano.

—¿¡Qué no piensas antes de actuar!? ¡Lo más seguro es que se haya hundido!—le gritaba al tiempo que él empezaba a nadar. La chica negó con la cabeza y se alejó hasta donde habían dejado sus pertenencias, en donde sacó su teléfono móvil. Miró la hora dándose cuenta de que estaba justo a tiempo y fue a la lista de contactos. Habló con la persona sobre lo que le interesaba saber y le agradó saber que nadie aún lo había solicitado. Habló más con ella, arreglando todo. A veces no sabía si creer en la suerte, porque con ese momento pensaba que era muy de buena suerte el haber encontrado esa salida en tan poco tiempo.

Miró hacia el mar, donde Castiel buscaba sin parar el brazalete sin saber que ella lo tenía justamente en la mano en esos instantes. Suspiró y se lo colocó en donde debía estar. Se quedó mirando al chico pelirrojo tomar aire profundamente para luego adentrarse lo más profundo que podía para buscar algo que ella nunca perdió.

No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo era una forma de normalizar las cosas, de que nada se saliera de control. Lo necesitaba lejos por un tiempo y para ello lo tendría que mantener ocupado. No estaba haciendo nada malo, además de que a él le convendría más que a ella. Podría concentrarse en sus cosas sin tener que perderlo. Cuando terminara con todos sus deberes y responsabilidades esperaba tener la cabeza más fría para determinar de una vez por todas su relación con él.

Aún con todo lo ocurrido durante ese esplendido día, ella no pensaba soltar el tema tan fácilmente. Él tenía el poder de lastimarla y ella no quería salir dañada. Sólo habían dos opciones: Ella sucumbía ante él, dejando que la dominara y poseyera, que la intimidara y la hiciera sentir una tonta, o, tomaba el control, usaba su manipulación para mantenerlo tranquilo y dócil y así evitar que cualquiera de los dos saliera mal parado en aquella relación. Era obvia su elección.

—No lo encuentro por ninguna parte—se le acercó a su novia hiperventilando por el esfuerzo.

—Y no lo ibas a encontrar—le mostró su muñeca adornada con la pulsera plateada. El pelirrojo abrió descomunalmente sus ojos, listo para gritar un gran repertorio de groserías—. Al parecer cuando me desvestí quedó entre la ropa sin darme cuenta.

—Pudiste avisarme, desabrida—la chica se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa de burla. Castiel al verla sonreír de aquella forma la secundó, pero no sin antes volver a cargarla para llevarla nuevamente al mar sin importarle que estuviera exhausto.

—¿¡Qué no te cansas!? —le gritaba sin dejar de sonreír, incluso cuando el agua fría la hizo trepidar. La abrazó y besó con las olas embravecidas del mar arropándolos.

Se rieron, bromearon y se compartieron hasta que Castiel ya había entendido las indirectas de Nora sobre la hora de irse.

—

Ambos volvieron al taller para conseguir su medio de transporte. Después de que la chica se subió a la motocicleta le hizo un comentario a su novio que lo dejó pensando bastante.

—Es una lástima que no sea tuya esta motocicleta—tenía su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, como si ya hubieran emprendido el viaje—, realmente me gustaría volver a repetir esta experiencia contigo—se sorprendió bastante, pero de buena manera. No se hubiera imaginado que de verdad le gustaría. Darse cuenta de cómo ella estaba encantada con el viaje, se puso a maquinar algo en su mente. Quizás podría tratar de obtener una antes de tiempo. Pero, ¿Dónde conseguiría el dinero?

—

—Gracias—agradeció Nora a la mesera que les había llevado su pedido. Castiel se rió un poco al notar como Nora ni vacilaba antes de darle un buen bocado a su espagueti. Justo cuando ya habían llegado a la ciudad, Nora profirió que tenía hambre y se detuvieron en un lugar que ella misma eligió. Parecía ser un buen lugar, ya que estaba al reventar de personas y con algo de suerte fue que consiguieron una mesa donde comer.

—Vaya, sí que estabas hambrienta—se río cuando su novia lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido. Decidió el mismo empezar a comer lo que pidió mientras recordaba lo que Nora le había dicho hace un rato. Le sonrió y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Se sentía optimista, había sido un buen día, se la pasaron bien y por lo visto Nora de verdad lo había disfrutado. Quizás ya había logrado lo que se propuso, pero así no lo sentía del todo ya que ella, aunque estaba aparentemente más relajada, por ratos se le notaba extraña, como si pensara demasiado en algo.

Apretó un poco su mano como queriendo que con aquel gesto ella lo mirara a él a los ojos, le sonriera como la tarde en que se hicieron novios y le confirmara miles de veces que ella no era como las demás, que no se iría. Ella le miró a los ojos, pero en ellos apenas no se reflejaba alguna emoción, no sonreía y no hablaba, sólo estaba ahí, penetrando su mirada con la de él.

—¿Pasa algo, Castiel? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. El de ojos grises negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba su mano.

—Lo que dijiste antes, antes de venir Sweet Ville…—la chica lo miró con el mayor desinterés posible— ¿De verdad te gustaría repetirlo? —los ojos de ella se iluminaron por un breve segundo.

—Bueno, me gustó ir contigo a aquel pueblo—lo decía mientras jugaba con las sobras de su cena—. Pero debo de admitir que me gustó más el viaje en sí. Tú y yo en la motocicleta… No sé. Fue divertido—el pelirrojo se mostró sorprendido y fascinado.

—¿De verdad? —le sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía a tomar su mano. La chica parecía contener una sonrisa tonta que al final tuvo que sacar a relucir— ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?

—Bueno—apretó la mano de él mientras lo miraba con entusiasmo. A él no le pudo parecer más fantástico el verla así, tan diferente, radiante y contenta. Haría lo que fuera por verla así cada maldito minuto de su vida—, la velocidad, el viento, en cómo la conducías tan bien—se permitió suspirar un poco provocando una sonrisa boba en su novio—, me sentí tan diferente ahí, tan tranquila y… Feliz, feliz contigo—se sonrojó de verdad y él también lo hizo sin dejar de pensar en querer verla así, siempre, diciéndole esas palabras que sabía ella se le hacía difícil pronunciar.

—Y…—empezó a decir él, sintiéndose nuevamente como un idiota por las palabras melosas que estaban a punto de salir de su boca— ¿Y si consigo una? —la chica ladeó la cabeza con confusión— Es decir, que no sea prestada, sino mía… Y así ambos podríamos ir a más lugares en ella—le miró completamente sorprendida.

—Bueno, de verdad me gustaría repetir más veces la experiencia, aunque ¿Cuentas con ese dinero para comprarla? —él tragó en seco mientras hacía cuentas en su cabeza, aún sabiendo que no era suficiente.

—Tengo algo ahorrado, aunque no es suficiente—le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. La chica miró hacía un lado como si quisiera ocultar su tristeza por aquella respuesta—. Aunque…—no sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no era tan malo, además de qué podría conseguirla más rápido. Quizás Nora era justo el incentivo que necesitaba— Podría intentar conseguir un empleo—la chica abrió descomunalmente sus ojos.

—Pero, ¿Cómo podrías? —le interrogó algo preocupada— Está ir a la escuela, nuestras sesiones de estudio y, además tienes a la banda—oírla decir todo eso con aquella mirada de preocupación sólo hacía querer obtener más rápido su propia motocicleta y tratar de hacerla feliz como en ese día— ¿La banda no es cómo tu trabajo?

—No tocamos todo el tiempo. Pasamos meses sin llegar a ningún lugar y por ello no gano tanto como quisiera—Nora asintió sin mirarle más. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¿Y en qué trabajarías? —le preguntó intentando sonar bastante neutral.

—Bueno, ya he trabajado antes. Realmente no me importa mucho en qué—le sonrió nuevamente con tal de que ella dejara de ponerle más trabas a su decisión.

—Castiel, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí—le informó algo desanimada.

—No sólo es por ti, también es por mí—acarició su mano mientras ella bajaba la mirada—. Recuerda que es algo que siempre he querido tener, desabrida—la chica asintió débilmente, como si la idea aún no la convenciera y en cambio lo hicieran esos labios sobre los suyos—. Encontraré uno lo antes posible—dijo después de separarse del beso. La chica asentía con la mirada resplandeciente, con una sonrisa boba… Aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo una enorme culpa, un incesante vacío, un profundo temor.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener un trabajo lo antes posible? —Nora le sonrió con un poco de complicidad, sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo. El pelirrojo secundó el gesto mientras asentía sin dudar. Su novia señaló un letrero que estaba en la entrada del lugar—. Parece ser tu día de suerte—se giró para leer mejor lo que decía. No tardó en darse cuenta de qué estaban solicitando nuevos meseros ¿Él como mesero? No ocultó su cara de aversión ante la idea.

—Primero muerto que ser un mesero—musitó más para él que para Nora, pero ella le escuchó.

—Pensaba que no te importaba mucho en qué trabajarías—habló con su voz ligeramente decepcionada.

—Bueno, pero ¿Mesero? ¿Aceptar que los demás me ordenen y clientes estúpidos? —ya recordaba el porqué renunciaba a todos los trabajos que tenía antes. Nora miró hacia un lado intentando ocultar su mirada de desilusión.

—Entiendo—suspiró para después evitar la mirada de él por completo. Castiel sintió una opresión en el pecho. Verla con aquella desilusión cuando hace unos segundos estaba toda emocionada y alegre le hizo querer retroceder el tiempo y evitar decepcionarla.

—Vamos—la hizo levantarse de su asiento para que le acompañara hacía la caja registradora. Era difícil caminar por el lugar por tantas personas que había. No le sorprendía el hecho de que necesitaran más ayuda.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó confundida mientras él la llevaba de la mano hasta donde estaba una chica atendiendo como podía las ordenes de los clientes.

—Hey, guapa—llamó la atención de la chica. Nora lo miró con una ceja alzada al escuchar la forma como llamaba a la chica de pelo rubio.

—Si quieres ordenar ponte en la fila, cariño—le sonrió la rubia con amabilidad. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar de reojo a su novia quien no mostraba expresión alguna.

—No es eso, es sólo que acabo de ver que necesitan un mesero—la de ojos celestes lo miró un poco asombrada.

—Bueno, puedes hablar con los jefes si estás interesado—les señaló las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, pero justo detrás de las escaleras estaba una puerta—. Se encuentran ahí, en la puerta—le guiñó el ojo para rápidamente volver a su trabajo. Castiel volvió a emprender su camino con Nora de la mano.

—No es necesario que me arrastres contigo, por lo visto te llevas muy bien con cualquiera—profirió la de ojos plateado con algo de enojo en la voz. Castiel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —la chica no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa o vergüenza sólo se limitó a rodear los ojos ligeramente irritada. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, esa sensación de inseguridad mezclada con enojo. Pensar que Castiel seguro pasaba por eso todo el tiempo le hizo entenderlo un poco más.

—Como sea, pero pienso que de verdad no me necesitas para entrar ahí—fue soltando su mano—. Sólo tú buscas el trabajo—el pelirrojo asintió desanimado de repente, después de todo era más por ella que por otra cosa.

—Está bien—y se adentró a la oficina de los que posiblemente serían sus futuros jefes. Nora miró por donde se había ido sintiéndose la persona más nociva que alguien pudiera encontrarse. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y, por supuesto, él no sospechaba ni un poco de sus verdaderas intenciones.

No era la primera vez, y estaba segura que no sería la última, pero engañar y manipular a otros no le había causado tanta culpabilidad como en ese momento. No se había sentido así ni cuando se vengó por la broma de su foto semidesnuda, ni cuando le hizo creer que él iba a vengarse y la realidad era que ella lo estaba controlando desde afuera ¿Qué había cambiado exactamente? ¿Por qué se empezaba a tentar el corazón antes de hacer lo que quisiera con los demás? ¿Tan enamorada estaba cómo para dejar de ser aquella chica mental y fría de hace unos meses?

Sabía que obtendría el trabajo, la dueña era amiga de su madre y con ella había hablado antes con tal de que le diera la oportunidad a Castiel. Estuvo dándole esperanzas y falsos entusiasmos con tal de incentivarlo a querer conseguir un trabajo. No era la manera más factible de alejarle lo suficiente de ella, pero le quedaban pocas opciones. Un trabajo lo mantendría ocupado y ella podría ocuparse de sus propias responsabilidades y cuando terminara con todo lo que le hacía falta… Por fin decidiría de una vez por todas si debía seguir en aquella locura, si debía seguir siendo su novia.

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a la cantidad exorbitante de personas que había en el establecimiento, meditando los pros y los contras de lo que hacía, intentando encontrar una forma de ser feliz con él, o, encontrar una forma de alejarlo de su vida sin sentir que moriría en el intento. Era tan difícil, sólo quería que todo fuera bien entre los dos, que no tuvieran problemas, que no existiera temor en ella nunca más y menos por él. Pero tenía miedo, no quería sufrir de nuevo y, mientras tuviera forma de evitarlo, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

—

Cuando Castiel salió de la oficina, tuvo que fingir cierta sorpresa al enterarse de qué podría empezar en la semana después de llevar su curriculum, cosa que a él le pareció bastante fastidioso para tratarse de un simple empleo como mesero.

Le sonrió con una mirada ensoñadora mientras le profería palabras de apoyo. Lo tenía comiendo de su mano y, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, se sentía como una mierda por hacerlo.

Su novio la dejó en su casa antes de tener que irse a devolver la motocicleta a Eric. Se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, queriendo obtener la mínima señal de que todo iba bien entre los dos, pero sólo encontró más incertidumbre.

—Gracias, Castiel—le sonrió a medias antes de girarse y adentrarse en su hogar. No se dignó en mirar hacia atrás, sólo cerró la puerta tras ella, repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de su mente que no era alguien tan despreciable como se consideraba, que era normal que hiciera lo que hacía, que al final todo saldría bien.

Estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Un capítulo tranquilo, sin muchos problemas ni confrontaciones, pero definitivamente esta situación que se está creando entre nuestros protagonistas no depara nada bueno. Nora no es la chica que se dejará dominar tan fácil, por ello saca a relucir su faceta más temible que es ser manipuladora. Castiel intentó ser un mejor novio en este capítulo, pero por su parte tampoco es completamente la victima. Él quiere que Nora sea esa chica sumisa y frágil de principios de su relación. Ambos son más parecidos de lo que creen, ya que los dos quieren y necesitan imponerse y dominar al otro para sentirse seguros...**

**Por otra parte aviso que, si no hay ningún acontecimiento que lo impida, estaré publicando temporalmente una vez a la semana ya que en este tiempo que pasé sin subir capítulos pude aprovechar para adelantar la historia. Pero, como ya dije antes, será temporalmente ya que al final de cuentas después tendría que volver a escribir el cap siguiente con el tiempo encima, y me quiero evitar nuevamente la pausa del fan fic. **

**Con lo anteriormente dicho, nos vemos la próxima semana y si el capítulo les gustó o tienen alguna duda u opinión, no duden en comentar ^^ **


	17. Límite invisible

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_MinSul6011: Y a mí me alegra haber regresado ^^ Cierto que decepciona como Nora actúa aveces, aunque en la playa no estaba fingiendo, cuando rió y todo eso xD Y esperemos que las cosas no acaben tan mal entre ellos dos :s_

_Gracias por comentar ^^_

* * *

Miró con furia esos ojos turquesa, queriendo olvidarse por un momento de que era una mujer y deshacerse de su maldita presencia estorbosa.

—Sólo mírate, Castiel—le señaló con la mano con una expresión de decepción—. Te tiene justo donde te quería.

—Largo de aquí—profirió enfadado con las últimas gotas de su paciencia.

Amber era una entrometida, a ella no le incumbía en lo más mínimo su relación con Nora, si es que se podía llamar relación a aquello que tenían.

Había pasado semanas desde que había conseguido aquel empleo como mesero en Sucré Societé, un restaurante familiar muy popular en la ciudad y que se vio en la obligación de despedir a varios empleados que estaban hurtando más de lo que ganaban.

Él definitivamente no tenía entre sus planes el trabajar en aquel lugar, pero era cierto que le hacía falta el dinero y más si de verdad quería tener su propia motocicleta y de paso hacer feliz a su novia. Pero, ¿Por qué hacer feliz a alguien que casi nunca estaba con él? La entendía, era una chica responsable y quería llegar lejos en la vida y por ello se esforzaba como muy pocos para obtener lo que quería. Pero no le dedicaba nada de su tiempo, a duras penas compartían unos minutos desde que consiguió el empleo. Si tenía ese trabajo era para lograr ver esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, verla alegre, hacerla feliz, pero ella en cambio no hacía nada, sólo se ocupaba de sus responsabilidades y lo dejaba a él de lado, como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que él hacía por ella.

Inevitablemente se puso a recordar todo lo ocurrido desde que decidió volver a trabajar.

—

La miraba fascinado mientras ella escribía con rapidez y sin cometer ningún error en su ordenador. Parecía haber desconectado del mundo y en cambio sólo ser una con la máquina.

—Nora—la llamó esperando que quitara la vista de su portátil, pero sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza—, ¿Sabes que me pagarán semanal? —la chica no cambió su expresión, sólo estaba concentrada en el tercer reporte que debía entregar— Gano como mil doscientos, así que, no tardaría mucho en tener la moto.

—¿En serio? —abrió de más sus ojos, pero no parecía estar ni siquiera un poco interesada. Él esperaba verla emocionada, pero sólo recibió esa fría indiferencia.

—Si te estoy estorbando al menos ten la educación de decírmelo, desabrida—no ocultó su molestia ante aquel comportamiento apático. La de pelo anaranjado apartó la vista del ordenador para medirle con la mirada.

—Créeme que me alegra que estás cada vez más cerca de lograr uno de tus sueños, Castiel—su voz sonaba tan apaciguada y dulce que otra vez volvió a bajar sus defensas. Esa chica sí que sabía cómo domarlo—. Pero estos reportes debo entregarlos lo antes posible—le miró con suplica en sus ojos plateados, haciendo que él no le quedara de otra más que rendirse ante aquel gesto.

—Está bien, ¿Qué haremos con las tutorías? —ella se quedó pensando.

—Por el momento creo que lo mejor es pararlas—empezó a digitar nuevamente a la par que miraba un párrafo escrito en uno de esos grandes libros de psicología—. Pero trataré de mantenerte informado, ya sea por mensaje o alguna que otra llamada.

—

—No eres el mismo desde que estás con ella—el pelirrojo sólo rogaba dentro de sí que se callara antes de que perdiera el control—. Te está cambiando.

—No lo vuelvo a repetir—expresó con firmeza—. Largo de aquí Amber, no haces nada más que fastidiarme, y te recuerdo que no se me olvida la broma del agua helada que le hiciste a Nora. Así que por tu bien, déjame tranquilo y no te metas donde no te han llamado—en serio la hermana del delegado lo tenía fastidiado. Llevaba días siguiéndole y acosándole con tantas estupideces sobre que él y Nora no debían estar juntos.

La muy idiota se aprovechaba que Nora casi no estaba junto a él para pegársele como un chicle.

—

Nora sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Necesitaba descansar urgentemente, su mente ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba hecho papilla por el esfuerzo. Descansaría unos diez minutos y luego seguiría estudiando para el examen de admisión. Casi le dio por querer golpearse la cabeza al pensar que los reportes eran lo peor. No, lo peor era asistir a dos talleres en un día para luego regresar y encontrarse con una montaña de tareas del instituto, y para el colmo debía de estudiar para su examen de admisión el cual sería en una semana, pero el cual no estaba a dispuesta a sacar una nota mediocre, ni siquiera una buena. Ella iba a aprobar excelentemente, perfectamente.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante casi le perforó la sien. Miró con desdén el móvil que llevaba ratos ignorando para después tomarlo y ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas de Castiel.

¿Dónde estás?

Me quedé esperándote como un idiota.

¿Me estás ignorando, desabrida?

Más te vale que tengas una buena razón por la cual no viniste al restaurante.

Déjame adivinar. Estás demasiada ocupada como para tener una cita con tu novio.

¿Esperabas que yo te fuera a buscar? ¿Era eso?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Coge el puto celular y deja de ignorarme!

Te acabo de llamar y tampoco contestas ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

No tienes idea de lo cabreado que estoy ahora.

¡Demonios! Te llamé por sexta vez y ni siquiera contestas para avisarme que estás bien.

Empiezo a hartarme de esta mierda.

La chica negó con la cabeza intentando respirar normalmente. El estrés la iba a dominar si al final se dejaba llevar por el enojo que quería liberar. Él no entendía que en serio debía concentrarse en conseguir esa beca.

-Estoy bien. Te dije que no podría ir ya que llegaría muy exhausta de la universidad.

-¿Tanto te costaba enviarme un jodido mensaje diciéndome que no vendrías?

Se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta tan rápida, como si hubiera estado esperando, pegado al celular, por un mensaje de ella.

-Lo siento.

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí.

-Voy para allá.

Se echó el pelo anaranjado hacía atrás queriendo aferrarse a toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Estoy ocupada.

-Me importa un bledo ¿Acaso no tienes ni un minuto para mí?

-No te atrevas a venir. De verdad necesito estar sola, Castiel.

Se desconectó inmediatamente. No iba a permitir que la siguiera distrayendo. Necesitaba un breve descanso para poner manos a la obra a su futuro y él no iba a ser un impedimento.

No importaba si lo extrañaba, su futuro era más importante.

—

—Apuesto a que estás en este trabajo sólo por ella ¿No? —le interrogó con una Amber ceja alzada— Quizás quieres comprarle algo bonito y caro y para eso te rompes el lomo trabajando en algo que no te gusta—El pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y se le acercó amenazante a la rubia.

—Ya me tienes harto—le espetó con tanto resentimiento que estremeció a la chica de ojos turquesa—. Fuera de mi vista si no quieres que se me olvide que eres una chica y te saque de aquí por las greñas.

—Sólo quiero que abras los ojos, que veas que esa desabrida no es más que una falsa…

—¡Fuera de aquí! —no podía seguir escuchándola. Esa maldita rubia sólo quería volverlo loco y lo estaba logrando muy bien.

—

La vio salir de la biblioteca y decidió esperar a que ella le pasara por el lado para hablarle. Habían pasado por muchas discusiones en los últimos días y todas estaban relacionadas a sus actividades para conseguir la beca. Pero ya sabía que había tomado el examen de admisión el sábado y por ende ya no tenía nada más que la mantuviera ocupada.

La detuvo por su muñeca justo cuando iba a pasar a su lado. Nora le miró sin ninguna expresión mientras esperaba que le diera una explicación.

—Ahora podemos hablar ¿No? —le profirió de una forma tan hostil que hizo que la chica se deshiciera de su agarre.

—¿Qué quieres? —dos palabras dichas con tal indiferencia que le hicieron enojarse aún más ¿En serio se preguntaba que quería?

—¿Qué quiero? —se rió sarcásticamente para después arrastrarla por los hombros hasta el hueco detrás de las escaleras— ¿Quieres saber lo que quiero?

—Sí, dilo de una buena vez—le espetó con algo de enfado en su voz, pero sin mostrar ningún rastro de esa emoción en su rostro.

—Quiero que dejes de evitarme, que me expliques qué demonios pasa contigo que ahora me ignoras y apenas me hablas—tomó su rostro bruscamente para que le mirara fijamente—. Eres mi novia o al menos eso creía hasta hace poco.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —quitó su mano que le había dejado unas leves marcas en las mejillas— He estado ocupada. Discúlpame si tengo mi propia vida con mis propias responsabilidades.

—Una cosa es que estés ocupada y otra es no sacar ni un mísero segundo para saber de mí—no ocultó, de hecho, hizo más evidente, si es que ya no era lo suficiente, su ira.

—No sabía que eras un niñito del que tenía que saber a toda hora cómo está o qué hace —ella ni se limitó en decirle sus verdades a ese chico ¿Tan dependiente tenía que ser en una relación?

—No me quieras hacer enojar, desabrida—le tomó por el brazo con fuerza sin pensarlo mucho, sólo dejándose llevar por ese instinto de querer demostrarle quien mandaba en esa relación—. He sido muy paciente, pero todos tenemos un límite…

—Me importa muy poco si te enfadas o no, eso ya no sería una novedad—si creía que la iba a ver asustada, estaba equivocado. Ella no iba a dejarse dominar por él ni por nadie—. Si lo que quieres es tener algo de atención en ti pues busca a tu perro para que te divierta, pues yo no estoy obligada a complacer tus caprichos—ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes, enojados y sin pensar en ceder ante el otro.

—Eh, Nora—se giraron a ver a Melody quien nuevamente era testigo de uno de sus momentos más comprometedores—. Tenemos reunión con el consejo y con la directora. Es sobre el festival de la escuela—el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco ¿Era en serio? ¿Tenía más cosas que hacer?

Su novia se deshizo nuevamente de su agarre para después irse con Melody, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de displicencia.

No estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Quería mejorar las cosas con ella y sólo las empeoraba. Pero al final de cuentas, ¿Por qué seguía atrás de ella?

—

—Castiel, lo que sea que pase entre ustedes dos deberían llevarlo a otro lado. Están espantando a los clientes—le advirtió su jefe quien había estado viendo la discusión que mantenía su empleado con aquella chica de tirabuzones rubios—. También recuerda que te quedan sólo diez minutos de descanso—y el señor de piel oscura y pelo grisáceo se giró hacia el restaurante.

—Vete de aquí—le expresó con más calma. Si bien no estaba encantado con su trabajo, sus jefes eran de esas pocas personas que le inspiraban respeto—. Lo que sea que intentes hacer no va a funcionar.

—¿No quieres que te abra los ojos? ¿Qué haga que te des cuenta de qué haberte hecho el novio de esa sin gracia fue lo peor que se te ocurrió? —no estaba dispuesta a irse del lugar hasta que ese chico entendiera su gran error, que entendiera que ella era la única que de verdad le pertenecería por completo.

—

El chico de ojos bicolores miraba a Castiel quien se encontraba evidentemente enfadado, luego miraba a Nora en otra mesa muy alejada de ellos dos, mientras anotaba y verificaba unas boletas que tenía en su mano. Era evidente que su mejor amigo se encontraba con aquella expresión iracunda por algo ocurrido con Nora, y también que ella no era la que iba a dar el primer paso.

—¿Pasa algo, Castiel? —sabía que pasaba algo, pero esperaba que su amigo lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

—No pasa nada, sólo que me pongo a pensar qué demonios fue lo que le vi a esa desabrida—lo dijo todo con un indiscutible resentimiento. El albino se sorprendió al escucharle hablar así de su novia, cuando parecía todo el tiempo que estaba loco por ella.

—Por lo visto tuvieron una discusión—expresó tranquilamente mientras veía de lejos a la chica de pelo anaranjado que parecía no estar atenta a nadie más.

—Sí, pero si ella piensa que iré y le pediré perdón, se equivoca—su mejor amigo asintió analizando lo que acababa de decir.

—Si dices eso es porque quizás sientas muy dentro de ti que debas disculparte—Castiel lo miró choqueado por lo que dijo Lysandro.

—¡Pues no lo haré! —lo gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que un par de chicas de primer año que les pasaban por el lado se espantaran— La culpa es de ella por ser una frívola, una temerosa y una indiferente.

—Te enamoraste de ella siendo así—¿Lo había hecho? ¿Se había enamorado realmente? En esos momentos empezaba a creer que estaba loco cuando le pidió ser su novia— ¿O ya no lo estás? —se quedó sin hacer ningún sonido ni expresión al escuchar la pregunta que le formuló el victoriano ¿Seguía enamorado de ella? Ya no sabía ni qué pensar, sólo recordaba el porqué seguía ahí, era algo que él mismo no sabía cómo ponerle palabras. Por ella sentía más de lo que había sentido antes por nadie, pero también le desagradaba la clase de persona que era, aquella tan desatenta, desapegada y fría. Esa chica que le hizo sentir como el tipo más afortunado del mundo, en esos momentos, en esas últimas semanas, lo hacía sentirse como el más estúpido, el más ignorado, el menos importante. No sabía si se había enamorado de una especie de ilusión o de verdad estaba ahí por la persona que era ella en realidad.

Todo era tan jodidamente triste y tan difícil de entender. Era algo indescriptible dentro de él que le gritaba que no estaba funcionando, que nunca habría forma de que ellos se entendieran, de que nunca tendrían un buen final.

—

—¿Y dónde está ella ahora, Castiel? —le preguntaba mientras el pelirrojo la tiraba de su brazo, lejos del restaurante— Supongo que muy ocupada como para ver a su novio ¿No?

—De aquí puedes irte a tu casa o la mierda. Realmente no me interesa—ya se estaba alejando de esa chica que no hacía más que aumentar el infierno que ya vivía desde hace tiempo en su relación con Nora.

—Te alejas porque no quieres ver la verdad—pronunció ella sin moverse de su lugar, pero haciendo que Castiel se detuviera en seco.

—

Nora se encontraba sacando cuentas y calculando cuantas de aquellas podía vender en diez días. Sí tomaba en cuenta que podía vender a los alumnos de su sesión, aunque Melody y Nathaniel también estaban en su sesión y podían vender antes que ella. Rayos, mientras ella estaba ahí sacando esas estúpidas cuentas ellos seguro estaban ganando más compradores. Se talló los ojos con ambas manos. Necesitaba dormir, dormir de verdad. También estaba la discusión que casi acababa de tener con su novio. Nada salía como quería, todo el asunto de mantenerlo bajo control era un fiasco se viera por donde se viera.

—Nora—miró inmediatamente al pelirrojo que al parecer llevaba un buen rato mirándola. Él se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de mirar más detenidamente su rostro cansado—. Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato… Yo sólo estaba algo enojado porque apenas te he visto—estaba sacrificando buena parte de su orgullo para ir a hablarle, de hecho, no estaba muy seguro ni siquiera de acercársele después de la discusión, pero entonces se le quedó mirando de cerca, ella estaba diferente, más acelerada, más cansada, más concentrada en sus cosas.

—No importa—profirió sin creérselo ella misma. Claro que le importaba, pero no iba a seguir con una pelea que ya no le interesaba quien ganaba o quien perdía.

Volvió su atención a las boletas, intentando encontrar una forma rápida de venderlas lo antes posible ya que necesitaba tiempo también para organizar el gran evento por el aniversario del Sweet Amoris.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló con su dedo el fajo de tarjetillas que Nora sostenía.

—Son unas boletas para el festival del instituto—el pelirrojo asintió recordando que todos los años por esas fechas organizaban aquel dichoso festival.

—Parecen demasiadas para vender—la de ojos plateados asintió sin muchas ganas de discutirle por decir algo obvio.

—Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que venderlas—le respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar. De verdad quería descansar de todo.

Castiel se le quedó mirando por lo que pudieron ser minutos y horas, o quizás años, notando más que antes lo exhausta que se encontraba la chica.

Tomó el fajo de boletas y lo examinó por todos los lados.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte—su novia se sorprendió de inmediato ¿Le hablaba en serio? ¿Quería hacer algo por ella después de lo había pasado hace un rato? De verdad no sabía que esperar de ese chico últimamente.

—No tienes que hacer esto—lo dijo lo más tranquila posible cuando en realidad se sentía hecha mierda por dentro.

El pelirrojo le sonrió para luego tomar un poco más de la mitad de las boletas.

—Quiero hacerlo—le respondió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos cansados.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sin poder ocultar más de su cansancio y su desánimo.

Él no le contesto, realmente no tenía una respuesta concreta, sólo sabía que tenía que aferrarse a algo, quizás a su relación, a lo que sentía, a alguna señal de que todo iría bien entre los dos.

La chica de tirabuzones rubios negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba aquella escena de lejos. En serio esa maldita desabrida lo tenía controlado, comiendo de su mano. Pero ella no podía seguir manteniéndose al margen de todo aquello. No sólo había perdido a Castiel, sino también que él mismo se estaba perdiendo por aquella sin gracia.

Lo iba hacer entrar en razón, no podía seguir permitiendo ver como él cambiaba su forma de ser por esa tipa.

—

—¿Cuál es la maldita verdad? —le expresó con calma pero aún así enfadado.

—Sólo date cuenta de dónde estás ahora—le señaló otra vez con la mano—. Piensa en cómo estabas antes de que ella entrara a tu vida—no entendía a qué se refería Amber, de verdad no lo hacía—. Has cambiado tanto y ha sido porque ella te ha cambiado, te ha controlado, te ha puesto donde te quería ver ¿O acaso trabajas en ese restaurante sólo porque sí?

Entonces fue cómo si aquella rubia le hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos y le permitiera ver lo que antes no había visto, como si pudiera verse a sí mismo en esos instantes pero desde otra perspectiva y se diera cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Amber.

Hacía cosas lindas por ella sólo para esperar unas pocas migajas de su atención. Todo había empezado con la intención de hacer que ella volviera a ser su novia de antes, aquella chica que se sonrojaba más seguido, la que evitaba su mirada, la que se estremecía con sólo una caricia… Pero al final quien había cambiado era él. Se había convertido en un tipo blando que sólo quería pasarse el día con ella, que rogaba dentro de sí por un poco de su atención, que quería verla sonreír y ser él la razón.

Él se estaba rebajando por ella, se había convertido en un completo desconocido ante sus propios ojos.

—

Percutía sus dedos contra la mesa pretendiendo desaparecer un poco de su nerviosismo. No funcionaba, esperaba como una loca aquella llamada de la universidad, la que le confirmara de una vez por todas si su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el examen y para ese día ya debía haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de la universidad.

Quizás la llamarían a la casa, pensaba ella mientras quería despejar un poco su mente del caos exterior.

—¿¡Quieres poner atención, Nora!? —la pelinaranja se sobresaltó de repente al escuchar a Nathaniel gritarle— ¡Estamos aquí devanándonos los sesos con los preparativos del festival que tendremos mañana, y tú sólo estás ahí ignorando todo lo que te dicen! —no mostró ninguna sorpresa ante la cara enrojecida de Nathaniel.

—¿Podrían repetirlo? —habló con total calma mientras esperaba a que alguien le dijera de qué se había perdido por tener su mente en la espera de la llamada de la universidad.

—No, no se puede repetir nada más—saltó de inmediato el rubio que seguía soltando su enojo sobre ella—. Si vas a estar aquí, vas a concentrarte y dejar de andar por las nubes. Esto es importante, es el mayor evento del instituto y tú sólo estás ahí como si nada te afectara.

—Únicamente quería ponerme al día con la reunión, Nathaniel—el de ojos ambarinos bufó sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ahora ya te quieres poner las pilas con tus responsabilidades ¿No? —nadie decía nada porque nadie podía seguir creyendo lo mucho que había cambiado la actitud de Nathaniel hacía Nora.

La pelinaranja ya no podía seguir aguantando más esa actitud. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo paciente, esperando a que Nathaniel recapacitara y dejara de querer menospreciarla ante los demás. Pero había sido demasiado paciente con él, tal vez porque en serio había visto en él a un amigo por más que se había repetido continuamente que los amigos no existían. Por lo visto él se lo confirmaba una vez más.

—Ya me tienes harta con tantas estupideces que no dejas de soltar por esa boca—se levantó Nora de su asiento y se le acercó sin ningún rastro de temor—. Ya me tienes harta con tus arranques de niñito histérico—el rubio ni se movió de su lugar—. Ya me tienes harta con tus malditas insolencias hacía mí—su voz sonaba extraña, más autoritaria y fría de lo normal—. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, resolvámoslo de una buena vez que ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando tu faceta de déspota—y fue como si con aquellas palabras hubiera congelado a todos en su sitio, incluso a Nathaniel, quien la miraba incrédulo pero sabiendo que se merecía aquellas palabras.

La sala había quedado en silencio por varios segundos.

—Lo único de lo que te perdiste fue de qué el camión con los suministro llegará una hora antes, por lo tanto tendremos que estar aquí más temprano, Nora—le habló el delegado de la tercera sesión de último año con un tono tranquilo aunque fascinado por la actitud firme con la que ella le había hablado a Nathaniel—. Y dicho esto, creo que cada quien puede irse para su casa, ya que no hay nada más que decir ¿O sí, Nathaniel? —le sonrió con clara burla al delegado principal que había sido puesto en su lugar hace unos instantes.

—No, no hay nada más—respiró profundo antes de dirigirse hacia los demás—. Sólo recuerden llegar temprano y bien preparados para pasarse todo el día aquí—miró directamente a Nora—. Mañana será un día muy movido—todos los demás empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Nora en serio estaba desalentada. Todo el cansancio, toda la incertidumbre que vivía día a día ya empezaba deprimirla. Era casi como estar en un callejón sin salida, como estar en arenas movedizas y sentir que mientras más quería arreglar las cosas, o mientras más quería que todo le saliera bien, más se hundía.

Terminó de salir de la Sala de delegados sin percatarse de que su celular estaba timbrando. Cuando por fin el sonido de una de sus canciones favoritas penetró en su cabeza, pudo darse cuenta de qué recibía una llamada de La Universidad de La Liberté.

Respiró profundamente sintiéndose bastante pesimista. Sí últimamente en todo le iba mal, ¿Por qué esperar haber logrado conseguir esa beca? No le sorprendería enterarse de que no era lo suficiente para estudiar en aquella universidad, ni le sorprendería enterarse de que no era buena ni para mantener una relación, ni para tener amigos de verdad, ni para ser feliz por completo.

Contestó sin muchas ganas a la llamada para luego, de recibir la respuesta, sentir que se le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento que hace tiempo no se registraba en ella.

Agradeció a la mujer del otro lado y colgó queriendo caer de lleno en el suelo por el alivio, por la felicidad.

Lo había conseguido.

No sabía qué hacer. Una parte muy extraña de ella quería dar saltos de felicidad, la otra sólo quería celebrar con un buen y merecido descanso. Pero entonces sintió la inmensa necesidad de compartir la noticia con alguien.

Salió del instituto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, caminó tranquilamente por las calles y avenidas hasta llegar a dónde sabía que encontraría con quien compartir la buena noticia… Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mientras veía a Castiel hablando muy serio con Amber.

¿Qué hacían ellos dos hablando? No sabía si sentir celos o extrañeza, pero sólo conocía a la perfección el sentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Vio a la rubia alejarse de su novio para después cruzar la calle. Castiel se quedó por varios segundos mirando a la chica de ojos turquesa alejarse mientras se quedaba pensativo. Se alejó hacia el restaurante sin saber que Nora lo seguía muy por detrás de él.

—Castiel—lo llamó justo antes de que él entrara al establecimiento.

El pelirrojo se giró sin creer del todo que ella se encontraba ahí. Desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí ella nunca se dignó a ir a verlo, ni siquiera cuando él se lo pidió.

Casi quiso darse un buen puñetazo en la cara al notar una vez más lo idiota que se había vuelto por ella.

—¿Y tú aquí? —le preguntó como si nada.

La chica advirtió cierta antipatía en su voz y casi podía jurar que fue causada por Amber.

—Yo… Quería verte—le confesó sin intentar censurarse. Lo había dejado de lado en esas últimas semanas mientras él hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla sentir bien. Trabajar para conseguir una motocicleta y hacerla feliz; vender buena parte de las boletas sólo para que tuviera menos trabajo. Y aún así lo único que exigía él era algo de atención y ella no se la había dado. De alguna manera quería redimirse.

—¿De verdad? —estaba algo sorprendido pero no iba a mostrarse así frente a ella, no después de darse cuenta de qué ella podría estar manipulándolo en ese momento.

Recordó el día del viaje y en lo muy entusiasmada que parecía estar ella con la idea de volver a viajar con él. Todo debió ser un truco, pensó más desilusionado que enojado, pero sobretodo triste, triste porque empezaba a dudar de ella, de si ese día cuando admitió que estaba enamorada de él no fue nada más que otro de sus engaños.

—Sí, quería pasar un rato contigo y…—dijo con algo de entusiasmo en la voz. Castiel no le creyó, simplemente ya no le creía ninguna de sus reacciones— Contarte sobre la beca—el pelirrojo asintió un poco interesado. A pesar de todo, ella le seguía importando—. La conseguí—lo dijo con una sonrisa tan bella que casi le pareció cruel que jugara así con él.

Le sonrió sinceramente, le alegró de verdad verla cumpliendo su sueño.

—Felicidades, desabrida—lo dijo tan tranquilamente, tan falto de emoción que la pelinaranja casi creía que estaba hablando con otra persona.

—Gracias—su sonrisa fue desapareciendo gradualmente mientras se preguntaba el porqué de aquella actitud tan distante. No parecía ser el mismo.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar ¿Te vas a quedar? —lo dijo todo casi como si fuera un robot. Nora le miró desconcertada para luego negar.

—Mejor iré a descansar, mañana es el festival del instituto y debo estar temprano—la verdad planeaba quedarse ahí, viéndolo trabajar y hablar de todo un poco con él, pero no podía seguir con esa incomodidad repentina que sentía a su lado—. Adiós—se despidió girándose y, aunque se sintiera ridícula por pensarlo, esperando a que él la detuviera como siempre hacía y le besara como únicamente deseaba que la besaran: Por él, sólo por él.

No lo hizo.

Siguió su camino a casa presintiendo algo extraño, algo que no andaba bien. Sabía que tenía en parte la culpa de que él se comportara de aquella forma, pero era como sí pudiera ver algo a lo lejos que le advertía que se preparara, que los problemas apenas empezaban.

—

—¡Demonios! —gritó la chica de pelo rojo al darse cuenta de qué el autobús estaba hecho un chiquero—¡Ashley, Ally! —gritó los nombres de sus primas mientras pasaba por encima de las latas de cerveza, bolsas de frituras, colillas de cigarrillos, entre otras basuras.

Una chica de mechas californianas se asomó detrás de una puerta para encontrarse a su prima mirando todo el sitio con una evidente mueca de asco.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por dejar el lugar tal y como Alice lo había dejado antes de irse con Marcus por la ciudad de Sweet Ville.

—Te dije a ti y Ally que limpiaran esta pocilga—le señaló todo el lugar que parecía ser más bien los restos que había dejado el paso de un tornado.

—¡Oh, que linda! —se cruzó de brazos la más alta— Tú te vas de paseo con Marcus y nos dejas a nosotras limpiar ¡Bravo! —aplaudió con ironía.

Alice rodeó sus ojos verdes con exaspero.

—¿Dónde está Ally y los demás? —preguntó mientras quitaba unos pantalones bastante sucios de uno de los asientos del autobús.

—Yo que sé, salieron a comprar bebidas y otras mierdas por aquí cerca—ella también se hizo un espacio entre unos bóxers manchados y una blusa que habían usado ellas dos y su prima Ally tantas veces que ni sabían de quien fue originalmente la blusa en primer lugar— ¿Y qué hicieron tú y Marcus? Y follar no cuenta—la pelirroja se rió un poco mientras recordaba el pequeño paquete de boletas que tenía metido en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Sabes con quién me encontré? —le sonrió burlonamente a la chica de ojos igual de verdes que los de ella.

Ashley negó con la cabeza, aunque sí se moría por saber.

—Con Eric—a la de pelos lilas y rosados le costó encontrar a alguien con ese nombre en su memoria—. El de Ascending—y rápidamente recordó al chico castaño y divertido, y también se mordió el labio inferior a recordar a cierto chico albino del que hace mucho no sabía y con quien había tenido la mejor follada de su vida—. Por lo visto te acordaste.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Estaban toda la banda o sólo él? —le preguntó más interesada que antes— ¿Tocarán pronto?

—No, sólo era él y el raro del Turco—sacó las boletas de su chaqueta para mirarlas más de cerca—. Y no tocarán pronto ya que al parecer nos perdimos su gran concierto en un pub de por aquí—lo decía mientras leía las palabras "Sweet Amoris" en letras grandes en aquellas tarjetillas blancas—. Pero si quieres verlos pronto, mañana podríamos visitar un instituto de fresas—su prima la miró confundida—. Al parecer el instituto de Castiel y Lysandro tendrá un festival mañana—luego le mostró las boletas que tenía en la mano— ¿Qué tal si les damos una sorpresa? —sonrió con más malicia que antes.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? —le preguntó la más alta mientras secundaba la sonrisa de su prima.

—Pues, Eric le estaba haciendo el favor a Castiel de vender estas tonterías a otras personas—hizo un improvisado abanico con las boletas y empezó a echarse aire con éstas—. Cuando nos reconoció a Marcus y a mí no las quiso meter de inmediato. Así que iremos ¿Qué opinas?

—No me interesa mucho ir a un lugar lleno de niños de mami y papi, Alice—admitió quitándole total importancia—. Podemos hacer mejores cosas en un sábado.

—Vamos, Lysandro va a estar ahí ¿Acaso no quieres verlo? —alzó una ceja sabiendo que su prima entendería aquella indirecta.

—Más que verlo, cariño—se lamió los labios de sólo pensarlo.

—Sí, eso y lo que sea que ronde por esa cabeza tuya—su prima la miró alzando una ceja también.

—Ya, ¿Cómo que tú no tienes ganas de ver a tu Castiel? —la pelirroja empezó a reír con complicidad.

—Por supuesto que quiero verlo, y besarlo, desnudarlo, follarlo, morderlo y arañarlo—decía cada palabra extasiada. Ashley rió ante aquello—. Además, no importa que tan lindo y dulce sea ese instituto. Nosotras haremos que nos recuerden por siempre en ese lugar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber? —ya sabía la respuesta, pero era más divertido admitirlo en voz alta.

—Destruyéndolo—le guiñó el ojo a su prima ya entramando sus próximas travesuras tanto con el instituto como con cierto guitarrista pelirrojo.

—

Miraba hacia el techo de su habitación sin ninguna expresión, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí e ir a confrontarla. Una parte de él se seguía negando a creer que Nora lo estuviera controlando, pero la otra le decía que era así, que había sido un idiota de gran categoría al pensar que ella era diferente.

Suspiró sintiendo esa maldita opresión en el pecho, esa desilusión de que todo ese tiempo la estuvo subestimando.

—Nora—susurró su nombre en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación— ¿Quién eres? —en serio quería encontrar la respuesta— ¿Qué me haces? —se sobresaltó un poco al advertir el sonido de un mensaje entrante. Tomó su móvil y tragó en seco al ver que era de Nora.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería algo qué lo hiciera convencerse de que ella no le estaba manipulando? ¿Sería algo que demostrara que Amber estaba equivocada?

Tuvo que contener las ganas de arrojar el celular contra la pared al ver que el mensaje que le acababa de enviar eran sólo los temas que debía estudiar.

—

Apartó el celular de su vista mientras se acurrucaba más en su cama.

Hubiera querido hablar con él, pero sólo se dignó a enviarle los temas con los cuales debía ponerse al día.

Miró hacia la nada deseando sentir la efímera felicidad que sintió al enterarse de que había obtenido la beca completa. Sin embargo, sentía un triste vacío.

¿De qué servía tanto esforzarse por algo si al final se encontraba triste? ¿De qué servía preocuparse por su futuro cuando no disfrutaba su presente? ¿De qué servía el querer alejarlo si lo ansiaba cerca? Al final de cuentas nunca iba a ser feliz con nada y, al parecer, con nadie.

* * *

**Las cosas no pintan bien para estos dos. Ahora ambos desconfían uno del otro y no están seguros de cómo seguir juntos. **

**Por otro lado tenemos ciertas chicas que al parecer están muy interesadas en visitar el Sweet Amoris ¿Terminarán las cosas bien para el instituto o para nuestros protagonistas? El único spoiler que daré será el siguiente: El próximo capítulo no será nada tranquilo, eso es seguro ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual narré de una manera distinta a propósito, ya saben, para darle más diversidad a la historia xD**

**Sí les gustó el capítulo no olviden dejar su review, que no saben lo feliz que me hacen leer cuanto le gustó o su opinión personal sobre él ^^**


	18. Culpa, redención y destrucción

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_giulyaquino: Jajaja bueno, me hace feliz saber que te gusta mucho la historia ^^ Y sí, Amber es muy perseverante para hacer el mal u.u_

_Genmar: Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ Y yo espero seguir viéndote por aquí xD _

_Y aunque hayas comentado en el cap 1, como dijiste que esperabas cada actualización pues tomé en cuenta que tal vez sí estás al día con la historia y por ello te respondí el comentario aquí jaja :v_

* * *

En serio no tenía nada de ganas de salir de su cama ese día, pero simplemente no quería seguir lamentándose de sí mismo. Al fin de cuentas sus amigos de la banda irían al festival y podría despejarse por los diferentes puestos y atracciones que habían preparado. Si bien ya estaban en la plenitud de la tarde, el festival del instituto llevaba funcionando desde bien temprano.

Y parecía que los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, porque justo en el momento que llegaba a las puertas del Sweet Amoris aparecieron Greg y Eric en la motocicleta del primero.

—¡Hey, Briand! —le saludó el de pelo castaño a Castiel mientras se bajaba rápidamente de la motocicleta— Antes de qué se me olvide—le pasó varios billetes de veinte euros al pelirrojo—. Ayer vendí los últimos que me quedaban—el más alto asintió recordando que le había dado unas cuantas boletas a Eric y a Greg para que las vendieran. Pero igualmente no recordaba que el de ojos pardos aún le debiera dinero. Se halló raro que Nora no le hubiera reclamado por la falta de ese dinero.

—Bien—dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar. Había pasado una mala noche y realmente no estaba del mejor humor del mundo.

—¿Dónde puedo estacionar la moto? —preguntó Greg mirando a unas lindas chicas que les pasaba por delante.

—Atrás a la derecha—le señaló con la mano por dónde debía ir. El pelinegro se fue por el lugar que el pelirrojo le había señalado.

—Oye, ¿No te interesa saber a quienes les vendí las últimas boletas? —preguntó Eric de modo burlesco al guitarrista.

—Exacto, no me interesa—respondió cortante y restando cualquier rastro de diversión.

—Vaya, alguien despertó con un grano en el culo—se burló el castaño para luego esquivar el golpe que por poco iba a parar a su cabeza por parte de Castiel.

—Imbécil, no estoy de humor así que mejor trata de no ser un gran dolor de cabeza hoy—el más bajo bufó quitándole importancia a su mal genio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto dónde varias chicas del consejo estudiantil recogían las boletas de quienes entraban al gran festival del instituto y le entregaban una tarjeta más grande con la cual se podían disfrutar de ciertas atracciones gratis. Por lo visto, a muchos les interesaba el festival, ya que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido.

Entregaron sus boletas y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos repletos de personas, observando las pretenciosas decoraciones y diferente atracciones dentro de cada salón de clase.

—Lindo lugar—dijo Eric mirando para todos lados con una mueca burlesca. De repente fijó su mirada en el último salón al cual el pelirrojo quería entrar—. Un café con meseras disfrazadas—leyó en voz alta lo que decía entre paréntesis en el cartel para luego sonreír con sorna. Eso tenía que verlo.

Entró de improvisto al lugar que estaba perfectamente decorado y organizado como si de verdad fuera una cafetería, aunque sus ojos estaban fijados en las lindas chicas disfrazadas de ángeles, mariposas, mariquitas y otros seres alados.

—Acabo de llegar al cielo—palmeó el hombro de Castiel para que este le secundara, pero su amigo tenía la vista en su novia disfrazada de abeja.

El castaño miró hacia dónde el guitarrista miraba y sonrió más ampliamente al notar a la novia del pelirrojo con aquel disfraz muy favorecedor.

—¡Hola! —habló Melody disfrazada de mariquita— ¡Sea bienvenidos al Paradise Coffee! Ahora mismo no tenemos más mesas disponibles, pero pueden esperar en la barra, si así lo desean.

—Preciosa, yo te espero dónde sea y cuando sea—la de ojos celestes se echó hacia atrás al notar como aquel chico desconocido se le acercaba de más.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del aula, Nora atendía con una pequeña sonrisa a una familia de cuatro. Se giró para ir hacia la improvisada cocina que había atrás de una larga cortina rosa, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Castiel del otro lado, escrutándola sin pena alguna.

Tragó en seco, no tenía idea de si debía seguir trabajando como si no lo hubiera visto o acercarse y hablarle. No tenía nada de qué hablarle así que sólo lo saludó con la cabeza y desapareció tras la cortina para ir a buscar la orden de la familia.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Se preguntó mientras le pasaba la hoja de papel a una chica disfrazada de hada quién preparaba los cafés.

—Hey—se quedó paralizada al escucharle hablar cerca de ella. Se giró para mirar a su novio quien no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo.

El de ojos grises se le quedó observando por varios segundos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Subió su mirada por las voluminosas piernas de ella que no estaban lo suficientemente cubiertas por aquella minifalda amarilla; luego llegó a la blusa de líneas amarillas y negras que le ceñía aún más su cintura estrecha. Finalmente, su largo cabello dividido en dos trenzas que incitaban a tocarlas y apreciar su textura. Mierda, aún si estaba enojado con ella no podía evitar quedarse viéndola como un baboso.

La pelinaranja no se movió ni un poco al sentir como él prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada. Era bastante incomodo que después de lo del día anterior viniera con aquel comportamiento.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza de repente, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que debía de parecer por estar mirándola como si se la fuera a comer ahí mismo. Ya no más, ya no permitiría que ella lo controlara a su antojo. Él era el que mandaba y se lo demostraría de inmediato.

La haló hacía a él por sus caderas y le sonrió como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Te ves bien, desabrida—le habló seductoramente a la par que miraba sus labios con deseo.

La chica de ojos plateados se ruborizó un poco mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Eh, gracias—intentaba no parecer nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. Apenas recordaba la última vez que tuvieron algún tipo de contacto físico— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajas hoy? —la mención de su trabajo lo hizo ponerse alerta y tensarse de inmediato, pero no le quitó sus manos de encima.

—No trabajo los sábados—le susurró muy cerca de su boca. Sabía que así la controlaba. Ella tenía sus trucos y él tenía los suyos. Subió su mano hasta una de sus trenzas y la miró como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento, para después mirarla directo a los ojos con una intensidad que la hizo estremecerse por un breve segundo.

—Castiel, no es el momento—sabía que ya habían atraído unas cuantas miradas con el espectáculo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento, y por ello no quería que él prosiguiera, aunque, muy en el fondo, no deseaba que se fuera.

El chico no parecía haber hecho caso a lo que ella acababa de decir, pues seguía apresándola contra él.

—¿Sí? —Profirió la pequeña palabra muy bajito y acariciando sus labios trémulos con los suyos— Tienes razón—y se separó tan rápido de ella que Nora casi se cae. La pelinaranja lo miró confundida por el repentino cambio—. No es el momento—le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz para después pasarle el dinero que anteriormente recibió de Eric—. Toma, son de las últimas boletas—se los pasó y la chica los tomó sin poder creer que justamente él detuviera lo que pasaba hace unos instantes. Entonces él se dio la vuelta para luego alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás.

Se reía por dentro por lo que acababa de hacer. Nora podía ser muy manipuladora e inteligente, pero al final de cuentas era una chica, y una muy ingenua en cuanto contacto físico con él se trataba. La iba a tener comiendo de su mano, le iba a enseñar que con él no se debía meter.

Se fue acercando a la barram donde sabía que estaría Eric, y vislumbró a Greg junto a él, que al parecer le acababa de dar un porrazo a su primo, para variar.

—Castiel te va a matar cuando se entere—profirió el bajista mientras observaba a su primo sobarse atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, no puede ser para tanto! —se defendió el de ojos pardos sin advertir la presencia de Castiel.

—¿Y qué no es para tanto, Eric? —preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. El baterista hizo un gesto muy parecido al que hace un niño después de haber sido atrapado haciendo una travesura.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te quería contar a quienes les vendí las últimas boletas? —el de ojos grises asintió sin entender cómo le afectaría a él unos tontos compradores— Pues, ayer me encontré con Alice y Marcus de Distorsion—abrió excesivamente los ojos. No podía ser verdad. Sabía que Eric no era precisamente el más inteligente, pero a él no se le podía haber ocurrido venderles boletos a _ellas_.

—Dime que no le vendiste entradas a Las tres A—lo dijo muy tranquilamente esperando que el más bajo de los tres le respondiera con una negativa. Aquellas chicas le agradaban y se las pasaba bien con ellas, pero no podían aparecerse. Primero estaba el hecho de que dónde sea que iban causaban problemas, y definitivamente el instituto no sería la excepción. Lo segundo era lo que más le confundía y a la vez le aterraba. Alice y él habían tenido una extraña relación de amigos con derechos que al parecer nunca llegó a su fin, y, pensaba en que si se aparecía y ella se enteraba de qué tenía novia…

—Por supuesto que no, amigo—se rió nerviosamente intentando disipar la tensión amenazante que provenía del pelirrojo—. Se las vendí a ellas y a todos los de Distorsion.

—¡Serás anormal! —exclamó enfadado el de ojos grises listo para darle un merecido golpe en la cabeza, pero Eric lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—¡Ya he recibido suficiente golpes en la cabeza para toda una vida, eh! —el de ojos grises se quitó la mano del castaño de encima.

—Eso y más te mereces, pendejo—le susurró amenazante— ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a esa jauría de locos al instituto? —se sorprendía por cómo sonaba desde afuera, como si lo que hicieran con el instituto fuera lo que más le importaba.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Castiel? —preguntó a modo de broma, pero la mirada que Castiel le dirigió le hizo enterarse de que no estaba para jueguitos— En serio, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste el señor responsable, Briand?

—Eric, no lo entiendes—habló el chico de ojos oscuros—. Con los desastres que seguro provocarán esas tres, Castiel podría meterse en problemas ya que los boletos que vendiste eran su responsabilidad y eso podría causarle una expulsión que lo dejaría sin dinero por parte de sus padres por lo de la emancipación ¿Comprendes? —Castiel no entendía como aquellos dos podían ser parientes. Mientras uno se pasaba de idiota, el otro era lo bastante inteligente para entender la situación incluso mejor que él mismo.

—No, los boletos no eran mi responsabilidad—los dos primos lo miraron sin entender mientras Castiel se empezaba a sentir de repente muy nervioso—. Era Nora la que tenía que vender los boletos. Venderlos era su trabajo—los tres se quedaron callados, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Mierda, amigo—empezó a decir el baterista mientras negaba con la cabeza—. A tu novia la van a sacar a patadas de aquí—esta vez no pudo parar el golpe que Castiel le propinó en la cabeza.

—Resuelve esto ahora, Eric—le ordenó empezando a alterarse—. Llámalos y diles que no vengan. Invéntales lo que sea—el chico más bajo sacó su móvil para ver si se podía comunicar con Alice antes de que se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí.

Y en medio de todo el escándalo que había dentro del instituto, una música punk al más alto volumen irrumpió desde afuera. Los tres se miraron de inmediato y fueron hacia a las ventanas que daban a la autopista.

—Mierda—susurró Castiel al reconocer el autobús de gira de Distorsion, una banda de punk independiente de los cuales Las tres A eran sus groupies. Se separó de la ventana, dándose cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la improvisada cafetería se habían puesto a fisgonear también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escucharla preguntar aquello tan tranquilamente lo hizo sentir una intensa culpa.

—No, no es nada—salió del lugar no sin antes hacerles señas a los otros dos integrantes de Ascending para que lo siguieran.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Eric empezando a entender que no fue la mejor idea venderles boletos a esos chicos.

—Ahora vamos a darles la bienvenida y a alejarles de este lugar—estaba desilusionado con Nora, quería hacerle pagar, pero no así. La podía meter en un gran problema si esos locos entraban al instituto a hacer de las suyas.

Los tres salieron a pasos seguros hacia la entrada del instituto. Intentó relajarse a sí mismo, ya que si Marcus, el líder de Distorsion y para colmo autoproclamado rival de Ascending, lo veía nervioso, con más ganas querría entrar al Sweet Amoris a causar estragos.

—Vaya, no sabía que el camión de la basura pasaba a estas horas—habló lo suficientemente alto para que el chico de pelo negro y corto se diera cuenta de su presencia. El vocalista de Distorsion le sonrió mordazmente—. Oh, pero si son los de Distorsion. Perdón, mi error—levantó ambas manos como si de verdad se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso no me equivoqué del todo ¿No? —el chico de ojos color avellana aplaudió sarcásticamente aquella ocurrencia del pelirrojo.

—No, no te preocupes—hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. De todas formas, si viniéramos a recoger la basura no estaríamos en el lugar equivocado ya que los de Ascending se encuentran aquí—él y los demás miembros de su banda rieron sin piedad.

Castiel rodeó los ojos exasperado. Le molestaba como nunca ese imbécil de Marcus, pero sabía que debía distraerlo para quitar su atención del Sweet Amoris.

—¿Se les perdió algo por aquí, perdedores? —soltó Greg mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No, sólo pasábamos por este lugar antes de llegar a Abbadie Village, ya que pronto vamos a tocar en un bar muy conocido de allá—lo dijo como si hubiera logrado la gran cosa.

—¿Abbadie Village? —preguntó Castiel fingiendo estar extrañado para luego simular sorprenderse de repente— ¡Ah, claro! Me enteré de que ahora dejan entrar a cualquier escoria—Eric y Greg rieron con Castiel mientras observaban como al chico de tez bronceada se le crispaba el rostro con enfado.

—Sí, al menos no estamos frisados en una escuela de pretenciosos y hacemos que nuestra banda tenga más de un concierto al año—y otra vez los integrantes de la banda contraria se burlaban en sus caras.

Entonces los de Ascending se percataron de que Rodrick, hermano del guitarrista, estaba grabando con su cámara de video profesional toda la conversación que habían tenido ambas bandas hasta el momento.

—¿Y éste qué? —señaló Eric al chico que le apuntaba la cámara al rostro.

—Grabamos nuestro próximo video musical—respondió el chico que sostenía la videocámara sin dejar de dirigirla a cada quien que hablaba.

—¿Tanto te has rebajado para que tus videos musicales sean sólo conversaciones? —negó Castiel con la cabeza— Bueno, al final no me sorprende—le volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

—¿Conversar? ¡Qué va! —habló Marcus sonriéndole de la misma forma— Rodrick nos grabará mientras le brindamos a este instituto nuestros servicios—el pelirrojo tuvo que sacar paciencia y calma de dónde no tenía para poder fingir que lo que acababa de escuchar no le había afectado.

—¿Aquí? —bufó casi como si quisiera contener una risotada— En este lugar no van a encontrar nada, payasos. Sí se quieren divertir de verdad, caminen hasta la iglesia. Al menos ahí no se van quedar dormidos de aburrimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? —el tipo parecía estar creyendo las palabras del pelirrojo— Que bien hablas de tu instituto, Briand.

—Sólo digo la verdad—se encogió de hombros—. Este lugar está tan aburrido que ya no aguantamos un segundo más aquí.

—Vaya, quizás no sea buena idea grabar aquí —Castiel no pudo haberse sentido más aliviado de qué de verdad el pelinegro estuviera considerando irse.

—¿Acaso esa es la voz de mi compañero de tinte? —la voz de Alice se escuchó mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos que estaban frente al instituto.

La chica de pelo igual de rojo que Castiel se quitó sus gafas de sol mientras miraba de arriba abajo al chico de ojos grises. Se acercó como una fiera a su presa y quedó frente a Castiel quien la miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le sonrió mordiéndose juguetonamente el labio mientras acariciaba el pecho del guitarrista.

Castiel sólo la miraba de directamente a sus ojos verdes sin dar mucho crédito a lo que veía.

La última vez que la había visto fue hace como un año, y las cosas habían terminado algo raras entre ellos dos. Después de todo ¿Quién se sentiría cómodo con la amiga con beneficios que había golpeado a una pobre chica que sólo quería pasar un momento con él? O peor aún ¿Quién se sentiría cómodo sabiendo que esa misma chica estaba en el mismo lugar dónde se encontraba su novia, una chica que nunca se había metido en problemas, que no conocía de peleas y, de seguro, que no iba a saber defenderse ante la reacción que tendría Alice si se enteraba de que eran novios?

Recordó a la pobre chica de apenas dieciséis años en aquel entonces y cómo Alice le propinó una paliza al encontrarla hablando con él. La tuvo que desapartar de la chica que no tenía ni idea del porqué la pelirroja había actuado así.

Aquella rubia era sólo una novata, una niña buena que quería iniciarse en el mundo del rock y las fiestas, y por ello no se supo defender de alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

Entonces pensó en Nora, la cual no había estado nunca interesada en pertenecer a un ambiente parecido, que a pesar de ser muy inteligente y valiente, era frágil e inexperta en aquellas cosas en las que Alice era una veterana.

Mierda, ¡Mil veces mierda! Si Alice se atrevía a hacerle algo a Nora…

—Por favor, consíganse un cuarto—interrumpió el bajista de la banda contraria a los pensamientos de Castiel.

—¿Aún te duele no tenerme, Pete? —la chica bajita le guiñó el ojo para después poner toda su atención en Castiel— ¿Qué te pasa, Cas? ¿Te dejé sin habla? —el pelirrojo le sonrió seductoramente aún si empezaba a contemplar el estrés en su interior.

—Aquí el único que te deja sin habla soy yo, ¿O no, Alice? —la chica se rió cómplice al entender a qué se refería. Lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta para halarlo hacia abajo y así ponerlo a su altura.

—No has cambiado mucho tu arrogancia, cariño—se lamió los labios muy cerca de los de él, lista para besarle ahí delante de todos, pero casi no pudo ocultar su pasmo cuando Castiel la alejó de ella.

Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia las ventanas del salón en el que se encontraba Nora, queriendo que ella ni nadie hubiera visto lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre él y Alice.

—¿Ahora estás con Distorsion? —preguntó como si nada, queriendo ganar algo de tiempo para idear una buena manera de alejarlos del instituto.

—Sí, ¿Celoso, Briand? —le interrogó ella con sus grandes ojos verdes resplandeciendo con desafío. El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo como si ella hubiera dicho la mayor tontería.

—¡Qué va! Sólo da pena ver que bajas más tus estándares—el vocalista de la banda rival lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, cariño—se puso a acariciar la chaqueta del guitarrista—. Ellos al menos tienen más presentaciones que ustedes—y los de Distorision vitorearon la respuesta de la groupie.

—Por lo visto no tardaste ni un segundo en encontrar a Cas, prima—habló una chica más alta que Alice, de pelo teñido en tonalidades rosáceas y violáceas, mientras atrás de ella salía una aún más alta con el pelo teñido de gris.

—Y por lo visto tú tampoco aguantaste un poco más para salir a ver si encontrabas a tu Lysandro—Ashley bufó mientras se acercaba a saludar a Eric, Greg y Castiel con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y dónde está, por cierto? —interrogó sin dejar de mirar atrás de los integrantes, a ver sí ahí mágicamente aparecía el albino.

—Al menos disimula, pendeja—empujó Ally a su prima para después saludar ella también a los integrantes de Ascending.

—Lo dices sólo porque aquí tienes a los tuyos—le codeó mientras la chica de ojos grises fingía no interesarse por lo que acababa de decir.

—Como sea, ¿Entraremos al tonto instituto o no? —dijo la más alta de las tres esperando a que Alice respondiera a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperamos? —le preguntó la chica de pelo rojo y corto a Marcus.

Castiel rogaba porque al final decidieran olvidarse del Sweet Amoris y se fueran por donde vinieron.

—No sé, éste dice que el lugar está muerto—dijo el moreno señalando a Castiel—. No me interesa que nuestro siguiente video musical sea una mierda—la pelirroja bufó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Hablas en serio? —se dirigió a Marcus. Éste le miró sin entender— Si el lugar está tan aburrido con más razón entraremos a hacer lo que mejor hacemos—Castiel contuvo la respiración por un breve segundo.

—Sé porqué lo digo—empezó a hablar el pelirrojo—. No vale la pena ni entrar a ese lugar—señaló el recinto detrás de él. La chica de baja estatura se le quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose cuenta de qué algo quería evitar el pelirrojo con su entrada al instituto.

—Pues haremos que valga la pena, Cas—se abrió paso entre el grupo para dirigirse a dónde estaban las chicas del consejo estudiantil tomando las boletas de los demás— ¡Y ustedes no se queden atrás! —le hizo señas a sus primas y a la banda con la que viajaban por varios estados de país desde hace seis meses.

Los integrantes de Ascending se miraron entre sí, ya vaticinando lo que iba a pasar mientras los visitantes entraban al instituto como si fuera su propia casa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Briand?—preguntó Eric sintiéndose aún más culpable.

El pelirrojo negó repetidamente con la cabeza sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer. Tenía que sacar a esos chiflados del Sweet Amoris si no quería meter en problemas a su novia, por ello se decidió a seguirles.

Aún así, sabía que algo no terminaría bien ese día.

—

La tarde para Castiel avanzaba muy lentamente, pues estar tras aquellos locos con tal de que causaran el menor tipo de daños al instituto ya lo estaba exasperando.

Él y sus amigos de la banda, incluyendo a un recién aparecido Lysandro, estuvieron distrayendo a los chicos de Distorsion y a Las tres A de causar cualquier estrago a su alrededor, cosa que parecía ser mucho pedir para un grupo de chicos que fueran a donde fueran les gustaba llevarse todo por delante y dejar su huella de destrucción con orgullo.

Alice intentaba divertirse causando una que otra broma a su alrededor, pero, de alguna manera que no lograba entender, Castiel se interponía entre sus planes y empezaba a realizarle preguntas con tal de alejarla de su objetivo inicial. Comenzaba a enojarse, se suponía que ella y sus primas serían las estrellas del vídeo musical que grababa Rodrick, sin embargo, hasta el momento no habían hecho nada memorable ni lo suficientemente divertido o alocado como para merecer aparecer frente a la cámara, y todo por unos chicos que, como ya empezaba a darse cuenta, no dejaban de entrometerse en sus planes a propósito.

Al notar que el pelirrojo estaba evitando que ella hiciera cualquier tipo de broma o travesura, su mente empezó a formular un plan de escape con tal de que Castiel no interviniera. Convenció a sus primas de que se fueran corriendo muy lejos, como si fueran a causar la destrucción más grande, con tal de que los chicos de Ascending se fueran tras ellas y así poder tener vía libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

La chica de pelo rojo y corto entró a un salón cualquiera sin importarle mucho realmente cómo iba a ser su próxima, o mejor dicho, primera, travesura. Encontró rápidamente una mesa vacía en aquel improvisado café con chicas disfrazadas de seres alados.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó Nora educadamente a la chica de pelo rojo que tenía sus pies encima de la mesa— ¿Y de paso pedirle que por favor baje los pies de la mesa? —Alice alzó una ceja sin creer que tuviera cerca a una estirada niña de mami y papi.

—Sí, tráeme una cerveza fría, primor—le tocó a Nora mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro—. Y de paso menea bien tu culo mientras me la buscas—le guiñó el ojo burlonamente para después reírse.

—Lo siento, guapa, pero aquí no vendemos ninguna bebida alcohólica, sólo café—le sonrió sarcásticamente a la pelirroja que le recordaba un poco a alguien.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin ningún temor, lo cual hizo sonreír aún más a Alice. No recordaba la primera niña fresa que tenía tanta valentía de hablarle de aquella forma.

—Entonces tráeme un capuchino grande—bajó de inmediato lo pies y se sentó como debía. Nora relajó un poco más su expresión al verla hacer aquello.

—En seguida lo traigo—y se giró para ir en busca de su pedido. Alice se rió un poco al darse cuenta de quién sería su próxima víctima.

Miró hacia la puerta en donde pasaba Rodrick con su cámara de video profesional.

—¡Hey, Rod! —llamó al chico de pelo rizado y largo. El ya mencionado se giró hacia ella y se acercó— Quédate por aquí cerca, voy hacer cabrear a una mojigata y quizás te sirva como material para el vídeo.

—Espero que sea bueno—habló mientras grababa a una chica vestida de ángel por debajo de su minifalda.

—Es un clásico—le confesó mientras esperaba impaciente su capuchino.

Nora tardó menos de lo esperado con el café ya que le había pedido a la chica que los preparaba que se lo diera lo antes posible. Quería que esa chica se fuera lo antes posible, pues no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Aquí está su capuchino—colocó con cuidado el pedido en la mesa—. Son veinticinco…—tuvo que echarse de repente para atrás cuando notó como la pelirroja le aventaba el contenido del vaso encima. Por suerte sólo cayeron unas pocas gotas en el disfraz.

—Mierda, fallé—se quejó ella torciendo la boca con decepción. Se levantó de su asiento para mirar con una sonrisa maliciosa a la pelinaranja que se limpiaba las pocas gotas de café de su disfraz de abejita—. Quise decir, ups—y se rió frente a ella y causando risas de Amber, quien también estaba trabajando en el Café con su disfraz de hada.

Nora miró a la de tirabuzones rubios con un total desprecio.

—.Disculpa, abejita. Espero no haberte quemado—le siguió sonriendo con maldad.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas vas a pagar por tu café aún si el que lo disfrutó fue el suelo—y aquellas palabras tensaron de inmediato el ambiente, tanto así que ya algunos empezaban a salir sigilosamente, mientras los que se quedaban no planeaban perderse el espectáculo que de seguro darían esas dos.

—¿Ah, sí? —se le acercó amenazante a la chica que era más alta que ella— ¿Acaso me vas a obligar, niñita? —Nora le miró desde arriba sin ningún rastro de cobardía.

—¿Me dices a mí "Niñita"?—preguntó con falsa confusión— Cuando puedas mirarme frente a frente me lo repites—la de ojos verdes no escondió el enfado que le causó que la retara de aquella forma. Esa tonta iba a aprender una lección, pensó.

—No necesito mirarte de frente para darme cuenta de que te hace falta una lección—dicho eso la empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que chocara con Violeta.

—Fuera de aquí—lo dijo fuerte y claro mientras se incorporaba.

—Sácame—le sonrió tanto con los labios como con sus desafiantes ojos verdes.

—A ver, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —saltó Rosalya mientras se colocaba frente a Nora— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Alice? —la pelirroja fingió sorprenderse de su presencia en aquel lugar— ¿Acaso no puedes ir a un lugar sin causar problemas? —Nora miraba a la chica de pelo blanco, que vestía un disfraz de mariposa, sin entender cómo era que esas dos se conocían.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, cariño—le informó sin pena alguna mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. Linda ropa, ¿Te la hizo el maricón de tu novio? —Rosalya reaccionó al instante para ir a cerrarle la boca a esa estúpida. Sin embargo Nora la detuvo.

—Si fuera tú no me rebajaría con ésta—le aconsejó la pelinaranja a la albina para que se tranquilizara—. Lo único que quiere es llamar la atención.

—¡Ay, que ternura! —fingió un puchero— No me sorprende ni un poquito que esta santurrona sea tu amiga.

Nora no podía estar más enfadada. Sabía que debía contenerse, que sucumbir ante la ira sólo causaría más problemas, pero de verdad sentía esas inmensas ganas de romperle la cara.

—Ya empezaste sin nosotras, Alice—habló Ashley mientras se acercaba con Ally y ambas ubicaban al lado de su prima.

—Para nada, esto apenas empieza—miró con detenimiento el lugar mientras todos se quedaban en silencio—. Lindo lugar, abejita, ¿Lo decoraste tú?

—Largo de aquí—volvió a proferir con más firmeza aún—. Hay guardias en este lugar y puedo hacer que te echen—Las tres A rieron por las palabras que pronunció la de ojos plateados.

—Aunque—ignoró lo que acababa de decirle Nora a la par que se ponía a acariciar la mesa que antes había ocupado—. Nosotras somos muy buenas decorando—le guiñó un ojo a sus primas y estas rápidamente entendieron.

Las dos chicas se movían por el lugar, mientras examinaban cada mesa y pared con fingido interés. El chico de pelo rizado sólo sonreía al darse cuenta del buen material que le estaban dando esas tres.

Y justo cuando Castiel entraba con su banda al salón de clases, Alice derribaba la mesa, Ally aventaba un florero y Ashley arrojaba al suelo los pedidos que habían hecho un par de niñas de octavo grado. Éstas salieron corriendo.

El pelirrojo reaccionó primero y se dispuso a detener a la chica de pelo gris, quien era que le quedaba más cerca, y que seguía derribando todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.

En pocos segundos el lugar se había vuelto un caos de personas gritando, muebles y adornos que eran derribados o aventados por los aires. Más de uno tuvo que agacharse con tal de no recibir un sillazo o cualquier golpe por parte de aquellas chicas que, sin importar que se encontraban en un recinto escolar o que las intentaban detener, seguían destruyendo y volcando todo a su paso.

Gente que andaban por los pasillos eran atraídos a la destrucción que estaban causando en el salón de clases, mientras los pocos que se habían quedado huían del lugar.

—¡Así es como se decora un lugar, perra! —gritaba Alice mientras era arrastrada fuera del, ahora destruido, Paradise Coffee por Greg— ¡No te vuelvas a meter conmigo! —Nora estaba choqueada, a tal punto que no se había dado cuenta de qué Castiel estaba justo ahí, a su lado, mirándola con una inmensa culpa.

—¡Rodrick! —un chico rubio, y al que Castiel reconoció como el baterista de Distorsion, apareció en el umbral de la puerta— ¡Tienes que venir a grabar esto! —antes de que el camarógrafo reaccionara, ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia afuera— ¡Marcus se está matando a golpes con el Delgado principal! —fue lo último que escuchó el de ojos grises antes de que ambos chicos desaparecieran por la puerta.

Nora volvió a tierra al escuchar lo que dijo aquel chico. Antes de que Castiel pensara en darle una explicación de lo ocurrido, su novia salía casi corriendo del salón de clases prácticamente destruido. Se decidió a seguirla.

—

—¡Nathaniel, ya para! —Kim le gritaba al chico de ojos ambarinos que no dejaba de propinarle golpes a aquel desconocido que se había propasado con ella. Ella misma quería meterse y defender su dignidad, pero sabía que estar en medio de dos hombres peleando a los puños era mala idea— ¡Ustedes hagan algo! —empujó a Kentin y Armin quienes estaban parados como si nada viendo la pelea.

Los chicos hicieron caso de inmediato a lo que les ordenó la morena y se dispusieron a separar al par de chicos que peleaban con todo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Nora al ver nuevamente al rubio aplicarle una paliza a alguien más.

—Ese tipo raro se me acercó a decirme una sarta de idioteces y entonces me…—le avergonzaba decir lo que aquel pedazo de imbécil le hizo— No importa. El caso es que Nathaniel lo vio todo y lo empujó para que se alejara de mí, pero el tipo lo empujó también y ahora están ahí, matándose—odiaba como nunca haber sonado como una dama en apuros ya que ella sabía defenderse, pero el tonto de Nathaniel había sido mucho más rápido que ella a la hora de darle a aquel tipo su merecido.

—¡Alguien ayúdenos con estos dos! —gritó el pelinegro de ojos celestes que trataba de desapartar a Nathaniel del chico de piel bronceada.

—¡Llamen a los guardias! —gritó Kentin que ya casi despegaba al desconocido de Nathaniel.

Los chicos de Distorsion, Castiel y hasta Alexy se metieron a ayudarles. Nora se tapó la boca sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando. Era el evento más importante del instituto, el evento que ella había organizado junto a los demás delegados con tanto esmero, y esos imbéciles llegaban y lo arruinaban todo.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudieron separar a ambos chicos y justo en el momento en el que los guardias hacían su aparición, sólo un poco tarde.

—¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? —gritó la Directora completamente iracunda.

—Estos tipos estaban causando problemas, Directora—informó Nathaniel un poco más relajado—. Y ese—señaló con su barbilla a Marcus—, se quiso propasar con una de las alumnas—la mujer de tercera edad miró sorprendida a los completos desconocidos y luego miró a los guardias.

—¿¡Ustedes que esperan!? —le gritó a la seguridad barata e ineficiente que había contratado para el festival— ¡Llévense a estos delincuentes! —señaló a los chicos de Distorsion.

Los hombres uniformados le hicieron caso a la señora, y prácticamente arrastraron fuera del instituto a los desconocidos que habían causado tales estragos, con un chico que les seguía de cerca con una cámara.

—Y usted, Nathaniel—se dirigió la Directora a él con una expresión que delataba nada bueno—. Irse a los golpes con otro ¡Y dentro del instituto! Fue una gran estupidez—el rubio bajó la mirada sintiéndose demasiado cansado y abatido como para soportar también regaños.

—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con Nathaniel, Directora? —el chico de ojos ambarinos palideció al instante. Sus padres acababan de llegar y lo primero que encontraban era a él completamente golpeado y siendo el centro de atención.

—El joven Nathaniel estaba teniendo una confrontación física con otro chico—informó la Directora sin saber que lo estaba condenando al decir la verdad.

El rostro del hombre se tiñó de rojo por la furia.

—Pero antes que nada—habló la Directora, dándose cuenta que todos los del consejo estudiantil se encontraban ahí mismo—, quiero saber quién fue que trajo a esos rufianes al instituto—nadie dijo nada—. Consejo estudiantil, los quiero a todos frente a mí ¡Ahora! —Castiel miró a Nora que, a pesar de no mostrar ningún miedo en su rostro se le notaba en los ojos la angustia, se acercaba al centro del círculo que se había hecho antes por la pelea.

Un total de quince estudiantes, incluyendo a Nathaniel, se coloraron frente a la Directora.

—Ustedes eran los encargados de vender las boletas, así que uno de ustedes fue el o la responsable del desastre que causaron esos—escrutó sin piedad a los chicos que estaban frente a ella— ¿Quién fue? ¿¡Quién es el culpable de este caos!? —el pelirrojo miraba como su novia abría la boca para decir algo. No podía, no iba a permitir que se echara la culpa cuando fue él.

—Fui yo—Castiel se quedó paralizado al instante y sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. Yo lo hice, Directora—Nathaniel le había robado por completo las palabras de la boca.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio, nadie decía nada, ni los alumnos, ni los profesores, ni las demás personas que habían ido al festival con tal de pasar un lindo fin de semana.

—Nos debes una gran explicación, Nathaniel—habló la madre de éste mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo, tratando de infundirle calma.

El rubio tragó en seco. Sabía lo que le deparaba, pero no pudo callarse al ver a Nora, más pálida que un papel y después a Castiel, a punto de echarse la culpa por ella. Su mente sumó todo y dedujo al instante que aquellos tipos eran, de seguro, amigos del pelirrojo.

Él no era el culpable de que el festival se arruinara, por lo menos no fue el autor intelectual de ese desastre. Pero sintió que debía hacerlo, porque no importaba lo mucho que fingía despreciarla desde hace meses, no importaba si la había estado tratando como mierda… Él la seguía queriendo, seguía enamorado de ella como tonto y vio en ese momento una forma de redimirse por su mal comportamiento, una forma de pedirle perdón.

No hizo ningún gesto a la chica de pelo anaranjado que lo miraba incrédula por lo que había hecho. Sólo la miró cansado, cansado de tratarla mal sólo por haber elegido a Castiel. Quiso sonreírle, pues su mirada de incredulidad pasó a ser una preocupada, pero no pudo ya que sabía que una sonrisa no estaría en su rostro en mucho tiempo.

—Va a tener que darnos la explicación en la oficina—habló más tranquila la mujer de pelo canoso a la par que ella, Nathaniel y los padres de éste se dirigían a dicho lugar.

El pasillo empezó a desahogarse cuando las personas se dispersaron, algunos para volver a lo que hacían antes y otros se iban del recinto. Al final sólo habían quedado unos pocos y entre ellos estaban Castiel y Nora.

—No… No puedo creer todo esto—musitó la pelinaranja mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Su esfuerzo estaba hecho literalmente añicos.

Castiel tragó en seco, sin saber qué decirle, excepto que él fue el culpable de todo ese desastre.

—Nora…—ella por fin lo miró— Escucha, todo esto tiene una explicación. Verás…

—No me lo digas—lo paró en seco sin ningún rastro de buen humor—. Ya me imagino lo qué me vas a decir—el pelirrojo no profirió ni una silaba—. Tú le vendiste boletas a ellos y, apuesto que también a las que destruyeron el salón hace sólo un rato ¿No? —el de ojos grises asintió, sintiéndose avergonzado de temer por su reacción, aún si no fue específicamente él el que les vendió pases a ellos.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego inhaló, luego exhaló y después lo miró fijamente.

—Ya no puedo más, en serio—habló tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba que ardía del coraje, del estrés y de la preocupación—. No entiendo el porqué lo hiciste, pero esto vamos a resolverlo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —se le acercó sin pensar y ella no pudo evitar poner distancia.

—Tú—lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo—, te vas a deshacer de ese trío de locas que sé que siguen en el instituto y te las llevarás a ellas y a esos… Tipos, lejos de aquí—el de ojos grises ya no podía dejar de abrir los ojos de más ese día, ya que una cosa era aún más increíble que la otra.

Después de toda la culpabilidad que estuvo sintiendo, después de tanto empeño en querer que ella saliera bien parada en todo aquello ¿Y lo primero que hacía era ordenarle, como si fuera alguna clase de perro, lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer?

—Yo, por mi parte, hablaré con Nathaniel y la Directora—volvió a respirar profundamente—… No puedo permitir que cargue con algo que él no hizo—la confusión, la culpabilidad y el enojo se mezclaron con los malditos celos que le provocó escucharla hablar del Delegado de aquella forma.

Sabía que el chico había hecho algo admirable, pero eso aún así no ocultaba el hecho de que lo despreciaba y de qué lo quería lejos de Nora.

—Y yo te voy a decir una cosa—empezó a hablar con un ligero tono de enojo—. Tú a mí no me vas a decir qué hacer, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y por ello te puedes guardar tus órdenes, desabrida—la chica lo miró negando con la cabeza ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido iba a empezar con sus arrebatos?

—Te doy las órdenes que quiera ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si te empeñaras en hacer las cosas bien, nadie intentaría darte órdenes—la miró enfadado, enfadado como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba con ella.

—No me quieras enfadar, Nora—le advirtió con mucha calma para alguien que parecía que iba a estallar de ira—. Yo no soy ninguno de tus monigotes a los que puedes controlar cómo se te pegue la gana—otra vez volvía a él ese horrible sentimiento de sentirse controlado y manipulado.

—Y tú no me quieras ver enfadada, Castiel. Porque te informo que yo no soy ninguna tonta que hará lo que tú quieras sólo para mantenerte contento—ella le miraba intensamente, sin miedo.

—¡No me hables como si fuera un imbécil! —y ahí estaban. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado ni un poco, como si nunca hubieran dejado esa etapa atrás, ese tiempo en el cual sus temperamentos chocaban demasiado a tal punto que no podían soportarse.

—Te hablo como se me pega la gana—le respondió con firmeza—. Si tú no quieres órdenes, definitivamente yo no las voy a recibir de ti—ella apretó ambos puños, queriendo deshacerse de una vez de ese maldito sentimiento de que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella—. Y te informo que sí lo que querías era una chica tonta y sumisa, que sólo velara por ti e hiciera caso a todas tus estupideces, pues te equivocaste, Briand, te equivocaste conmigo—y se dio la vuelta para irse, esta vez sin esperar que él la detuviera, ni queriendo que lo hiciera.

No la detuvo cuando se había alejado hacia la oficina, sólo se le quedó mirando como algo desconocido, como si la chica de la que se enamoró, la que le provocó tantas sensaciones, la que le hizo darse cuenta que tenía una nueva oportunidad, simplemente desaparecía ante sus ojos, como una ilusión.

Su mente y su corazón estaba hecho un lío. Ya nada parecía tener ningún sentido, nada parecía haber sido genuino desde un principio.

—Tal y como te dije antes—no miró a la chica rubia y ojos turquesa que estaba atrás de él—: Tú y Nora no deben estar juntos—y en vez de mandarla a la mierda o de gritarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, sólo se fue por el lado opuesto al que se había ido Nora.

* * *

Bueno, la tranquilidad se ha ido, los problemas se acumulan y las tensiones aumentan. pero aún así no crean que eso es todo, aún esto no acaba, sino que más bien empieza.

Castiel y Nora han terminado contándose las respectivas verdades al otro y las cosas no parecen ir por un buen rumbo, y menos con cierta pelirroja que ya la trae contra nuestra chica de hielo. Esperemos que no terminen muy mal las cosas entre esos dos, porque conociéndolos ya podemos saber que no será fácil.

Y bueno, yo me despido, este fue el último capítulo semanal, es decir que el próximo será en dos semanas :s Y espero, que sí les gustó el capítulo o tienen una duda u opinión sobre él, no duden dejar su review ^^


	19. Lo peor de mí

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

**[+18] Capítulo con posibles escenas sexuales, violencia explícita, lenguaje soez (aún más soez que el que hemos visto hasta ahora).**

_miko kaoru-sama: Bienvenida nuevamente (?) Es genial que te haya gustado y todas tus dudas probablemente queden resueltas en este cap ^^ Cierto que ambos son un poco ¿Tontos? Yo por mi parte los considero algo pesados de tratar :´v Y sí, da lástima lo de Nath, esperemos que no pase por mucho problemas con su osadía u.u_

_Guest: Jajaja espero que no te haya dado algo malo xD Pero me alegra que te guste la historia. Es que la universidad es una sodomizadora con látigo y todo, por eso no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera u.u _

_¿Pechos inexistentes? xD_

_Ghost: Me hace muy feliz que lo hayas amado ^^ Y trataré date más y más como sea posible xD Tus dudas se resolverán en este capítulo (espero) y gracias por lo último ;)_

* * *

—Lo siento, pero la Directora no ha venido para acá—le informó la Secretaria a la chica de ojos plateados.

—Pero escuché que venía para la oficina—indicó Nora queriendo interrumpir la osadía de Nathaniel.

Después de tanto tiempo tratándola tan despreciablemente, ¿Venía y hacía eso? No lograba entenderlo, pero sí sabía que le había salvado desinteresadamente y ella no iba a permitir que nadie cargara con algo que sólo le concernía a ella.

—Puedes esperar a la Directora aquí, si quieres—Nora se quedó estática en el lugar. Quizás lo mejor era esperarla, aunque ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido si no fue a la oficina?

Entonces algo se iluminó en su cabeza. Nathaniel estaba bastante golpeado, así que lo más seguro era que hubieran cambiado su rumbo hacia la enfermería.

Salió a paso apresurado hacia la enfermería, meditando las palabras que diría para arreglar todo aquello. Se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era decir la verdad y ya estaba… Aunque, iba a excluir a Castiel de todo aquello. Estaba enfadada con su actitud arrogante y poco inteligente, pero aún así no lo iba a meter en problemas. Sólo quería que las cosas tomaran un rumbo más tranquilo, que todo le saliera bien, que nadie saliera herido o mal parado cuando era su culpa, y sabía que para que todo y todos estuvieran bien a su alrededor tenía que sacrificarse ella.

—Directora—se la encontró a medio camino a la enfermería—, necesito decirle algo.

—¿Más problemas, señorita Nora? —le preguntó la mujer que ya no parecía enojada, aunque tampoco calmada. Sólo abatida.

—No, señora—ya estaba preparada mentalmente con lo que le iba a decir—, es sobre lo que pasó con los tipos esos…

—Ya no quiero hablar del tema—la detuvo de inmediato—. Ya Nathaniel confesó que les había vendido boletas a eso muchachos y sus padres pagarán todo los daños causados al festival.

—No, usted no entiende…—la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro, callándola nuevamente.

—Ya olvidemos este percance, Nora—suspiró sonoramente—. Lo mejor será acabar con el evento, de todas formas ya llega la hora de irse—la chica instintivamente miró por la ventana, notando que las horas no habían pasado en vano.

La mujer mayor se separó de Nora y siguió su camino. La pelinaranja apretó el puño contra sus labios. Al final de cuentas no había dicho nada, sólo la buscó para nada… No, iba a hablar con Nathaniel y sus padres y les iba a aclarar todo aquel asunto.

Volvió a su camino hacia la enfermería y justo se dio cuenta de que la enfermera salía del lugar. Se acercó más a la enfermería y ya iba a abrir la puerta, pero escuchó algo que la detuvo por completo.

—¡Y eso no fue nada en comparación a lo que te haré a llegar a la casa! —la voz del padre de Nathaniel se escuchaba iracunda después del sonido que había hecho su puño contra el estómago de su hijo— Eres un irresponsable, un inútil, un…

Nora tocó la puerta varias veces, para luego abrirla sigilosamente.

—Con permiso, y disculpen la intromisión—habló educada y tranquila como siempre, aún si ya sospechaba lo que había pasado antes de llegar—, pero debo hablar con Nathaniel sobre un detalle de los guardias que contrató—el hombre retomó su compostura elegante y miró directamente a la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—¿Algo no hizo bien mi hijo? —preguntó el hombre de pelo castaño con total serenidad. Nora no le creyó tal calma.

—Para nada, es sólo un pequeño detalle y será algo rápido—le respondió igual de serena al padre del chico rubio. La mujer fue la primera en caminar hacia la salida, seguida de su esposo que le dirigió una extraña mirada a Nathaniel antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

El chico rubio no le dirigió la mirada, únicamente se apoyaba de la pared con una mano y con la otra se sostenía el abdomen adolorido.

—¿Qué quieres, Nora? —inquirió mientras abría de par en par una de las ventanas de la enfermería y así tomar todo el aire posible. El golpe lo había dejado sin aliento.

La chica de pelo anaranjado sólo lo veía como le daba la espalda mientras inhalaba todo el aire fuera de la ventana.

—Tu padre…—empezó a hablar más bajo de lo normal— Él te golpeó, ¿No es así? —no le respondió— Nathaniel, sé que no me incumbe, pero… Eso es algo terrible—se fue acercando al rubio que le daba la espalda y que solamente se concentraba en respirar la brisa fresca—. Deberías hacer algo, deberías denunciarle…

—Por favor, Nora—la detuvo con la voz quebrada. Se giró un poco para mirarla y desanimarse aún más de lo que ya estaba al notar que no sabía diferenciar entre si ella estaba preocupada por él o simplemente lo miraba con lástima—. Lo último que quiero es hablar de eso—la pelinaranja asintió, comprendiendo casi al instante.

Ella no era nadie para decir que entendía la situación por la que él pasaba como si la hubiera vivido. Aunque su madre la desatendía últimamente, y aunque su padre no fue el mismo en sus últimos momentos de vida, ninguno de los dos la trataron de una forma violenta, de hecho recordaba que lo más lejos que habían llegado eran a los gritos. Pero entonces se ponía en los zapatos de Nathaniel y se daba cuenta que para él la realidad con sus padres era totalmente distinta, y ahí entendía el porqué no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello y mucho menos le dijeran que hacer.

—Entonces hablemos sobre lo que hiciste hace un rato, Nathaniel—cambió el tema y retomó el principal, por el que había llegado hasta ahí—. No tuviste que echarte la culpa por algo que no hiciste.

—Déjalo así, ¿Qué más da? —dijo para después pegar su espalda a la pared al lado de la ventana.

—No pienso dejarlo así—se fue acercando aún más hasta quedar frente a él—. Desde lo qué pasó aquella vez en el sótano—el cerró los ojos sabiendo que aquella conversación ocurriría en algún momento—, me empezaste a tratar de una manera tan vil. Primero no me hablabas y después te ocupaste de humillarme frente al consejo estudiantil—Nathaniel negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el corazón acelerado por su cercanía—. Y en la fiesta de navidad, actuaste distinto y sólo para después volver a ser ese tipo que desconozco. Y ahora vienes y haces esto, te echas la culpa por algo que no hiciste, y que, estoy casi segura, sabes que era mi responsabilidad.

—Yo…—le costaba hablar, tanto por los golpes recibidos como por el nerviosismo que le provocaba esa chica de pelo anaranjado— Lo lamento—Nora abrió ligeramente los labios por la sorpresa—. Me comporté de la peor forma contigo, cuando al final tú no eres la culpable de nada—la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo perdón?

Entonces sintió una ligera tristeza al darse cuenta de que Nathaniel, que no había sido más que un amigo, entendía que había cometido un error y quería redimirse…. Pero Castiel, quien era su novio, que la tenía enamorada como nunca pensó estarlo, sólo cometía faltas y más faltas y al final no miraba sus propios errores.

—No entiendo—susurró Nora tanto a él como para sí misma—, no entiendo el porqué en primer lugar te comportaste así y ahora haces esto—el rubio sonrió sin ningún rastro de alegría mientras, sabiendo lo que hacía, se acercaba más a ella— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían.

—¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Nora?—susurraba con una mirada triste y a la vez resplandeciente. La de ojos plateados empezaba a alejarse, pero él seguía acercándose, rodeándola de una forma que la hacía acercarse de espalda hasta la ventana. Nora, sólo al sentir la ventana abierta detrás, se detuvo— ¿No entiendes el porqué he hecho esas cosas? —ambos tenían sus ojos fijos en lo del otro, sin moverse ni un poco.

—No, no lo hago—le respondió en el mismo tono bajo que él. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo control para no sobresaltarse en el momento en el que Nathaniel tomó su mano— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó impasible a la par que miraba como el rubio subía su mano.

—Tratarte de aquella manera fue la peor de mis decisiones—acercó la mano de ella a su pecho. Nora abrió desmesuradamente su ojos mientras sentía el corazón del rubio latir con rapidez y fuerza. —. Pero, aunque sé que no es una excusa, el saber que estás enamorada de Castiel me volvió loco—y ahí fue cuando Nora lo entendió todo de una vez por todas—. Nora…—susurró su nombre muy cerca de su rostro, de sus labios entreabiertos— Ahora entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti—por fin lo había dicho, demasiado tarde, después de cometer errores, pero al fin al cabo no se quedó con aquello guardado.

—Nathaniel, tú…—él tomó su rostro con su otra mano, dándose cuenta de los moretones que tenía en ella y de lo machacado que de seguro se debía ver.

La chica había quedado paralizada, sin proferir más palabras ni otro sonido, sólo lo veía a los ojos mientras sentía como él acariciaba su mejilla y se acercaba más a sus labios.

—¡Nathaniel! —gritó Amber al abrir las puertas de la enfermería por completo—¿Qué haces? —le inquirió con su voz cortante.

El rubio se separó despacio de Nora y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres, Amber? —le preguntó ya demasiado cansado.

—Me mandaron a buscarte—no dejaba de dirigir miradas rápidas a su hermano y luego a Nora—. Nos vamos para la casa—el rubio asintió mientras miraba a la chica disfrazada de abeja con tantas emociones juntas, tristeza, sobretodo esa.

—Adiós, Nora—le sonrió con abatimiento porque sabía que había hecho lo mejor en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero igualmente se sentía hecho mierda, tanto física, mental como emocionalmente.

—Adiós—se despidió de él dándose cuenta de tantas cosas en ese instante. No era tonta, un par de veces lo sospechó, pero verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo la había dejado en un estado de asombro inigualable.

Nathaniel salió por la puerta sin esperar a Amber, ya que ésta se quedó mirando por varios segundos a la pelinaranja. A su hermano también lo traía como un idiota, pensó la rubia con total desprecio. En serio la detestaba.

Al final sólo quedó Nora en la enfermería, sin moverse, sin hacer ruido, sólo pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, en cómo todo lo que había pasado ese día la había descolocado.

—

Castiel no recordaba alguna vez haberse preguntado el porqué ocurren algunas cosas, si eran parte de un plan divino, del destino o del famoso karma. Pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de hay veces que pasan ciertas cosas y estaban predestinadas. Como en ese momento. Él había decidido alejarse de todo el lío que se había vuelto el instituto, quería despejarse, tranquilizar su enojo o simplemente sacarlo al golpear algo. Él casi nunca pasaba por esa área del recinto, pero había sentido las ganas de llegar al patio por los lados del edificio, como si quisiera pasar de estar percibido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y los vio… Nora y Nathaniel, en la enfermería, muy cerca el uno del otro; ella con su mano en el pecho de él, y él con su mano en el rostro de ella, acercándose a besarla.

Pasó algo extraño, primero sintió que todo perdía el color, o el sentido, como si hubiera tratado de auto convencerse en primer lugar que lo que veía era algún sueño, o alguna clase de alucinación. Luego entendió que lo que veía era real.

Todo cayó de golpe y sin compasión alguna. Primero los celos que le provocó aquella escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, verla siendo acorralada por ese rubio, viendo como se tocaban, como sus labios a duras penas se rozaban. Después el enojo, la ira que se apoderó de su mente al sentir la traición tan cruel clavándosele en el corazón. El odio en aumento que sentía por ese rubio se extendió por toda su alma, los recuerdos de cómo lo había traicionado antes… Y ella, la desilusión y el dolor tan fuerte que le provocó saberla en los brazos de otro, estremeciéndose por otro, siendo tocada por otro cuando se suponía que ella era suya, era su chica, su novia, la que le demostró que se podía enamorar de nuevo, que no todas eran iguales, que ella era diferente.

Lo vio todo, desde cómo Nathaniel le confesaba sus sentimientos, hasta cuando escuchó a la hermana del delegado interrumpiendo el momento. Y pensó amargamente que si Amber no hubiera aparecido, ellos sí lo habrían hecho, se habrían besado…

Apretó con tal fuerza su puño que este se le puso blanco. Sus labios se habían alineado en una severa línea recta y sus ojos ardían mientras su corazón latía con furia, con dolor, con desprecio, rencor, inseguridad. Con tantas emociones nocivas en su interior, hubiera esperado reaccionar de inmediato, entrar a la enfermería por la ventana, y darle una verdadera golpiza a él; gritarle a ella que era una maldita y una traidora. Pero no pudo porque era demasiado darse cuenta de que ella era como las demás, de que seguro era peor por intentar cambiarlo, por controlarlo, engañarlo y manipularlo. Por no respetarle, por tratarlo como si no fuera alguien merecedor de su atención.

Siguió su camino justamente cuando notó que ella iba a salir de la enfermería. Parecía que veía rojo con toda esa jodida furia demencial que, sentía que si no la descargaba contra algo, o alguien, lo consumiría por dentro hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

—¡Briand! —reconoció la voz de Alice. "Ahora no" pensó que ya no quería más ese día, sólo quería desaparecer— ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó al pelirrojo después de acercarse.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. De verdad sentía que iba a explotar. Pero, por primera vez no se lo permitiría. Se calmaría, trataría de apaciguar su enojo con tal de pensar fríamente. Recordó que una vez ella le dijo que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío, y él sí que la haría pagar.

—Estaba resolviendo algo—le sonrió seductor mientras la atraía hacia él. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se erguía para poder rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? —agitó sus largas pestañas negras— ¿Te fuiste a arruinar la diversión de otro? —le preguntó haciendo clara referencia a la intromisión de él y sus amigos cuando ella y sus primas destrozaban el salón de clases— No me hubiera imaginado que te volverías un niño responsable—se burló sin dejar de desafiarle con los ojos.

—¿Y eso por qué lo dices? —preguntó mientras bajaba sus manos al trasero de ella, y confrontaba la mirada juzgadora que le daba su mejor amigo a lo lejos.

—Porque primero nos quieres alejar de este lugar, luego nos impides destrozar un salón de clase y después te metiste a detener la pelea que tenían Marcus y aquel tonto—mientras lo decía acariciaba el cuello de él con sus uñas largas— ¿Qué pasa contigo qué hiciste todo eso? Ya no eres el mismo, cariño—Castiel sabía el porqué había hecho todo aquello: Por ella, por Nora. No quería que su… Novia se metiera en problemas, no quería que Alice la conociera y después intentara hacerle daño. Pero en ese momento ya no sabía si realmente importaba algo, o si importaba nada.

—Sigo siendo el mismo, Alice—lo dijo y no pudo evitar sentirse como un falso, ya que él si había cambiado. Pero volvería a ser él, a demostrar que él no era alguien con quien jugar.

—No te creo, cariño—hizo un breve puchero mientras apretaba el brazo de él, juzgando que tan fuerte se encontraba—. Cuando te conocí eras todo rebeldía y pasión, no te importaba lo que los demás decían y hacías unas locuras muy épicas. Pero ahora sólo me has mostrado a un niño bueno que ya no sabe como divertirse—le miró con fingida decepción.

—¿Y qué hago para demostrarte que te equivocas, rojita? —la chica se rió un poco al escuchar ese apodo que entre ambos compartían.

—No sé, piensa un poco, rojito—le devolvió el apodo sin dejar sonreír—. Es sábado, casi oscurece, Las tres A, Ascending y Distorsion están en un mismo lugar y tenemos el autobús lleno de cervezas, ron, vodka…—alzó ambas cejas para que por fin entendiera a qué se refería.

Castiel lo entendió de inmediato, y esa era la mejor forma de volver a ser él mismo.

—Llama a los de Distorsion, yo pongo el lugar—la pelirroja sonrió aún más ampliamente—¡Ustedes! —llamó a sus amigos, quienes se acercaron con las primas de Alice— Llamen a todos sus contactos en el móvil—empezó a decirle a sus amigos con una sonrisa alegre que contrastaba con su mirada perdida—. Esta noche, en mi casa, vamos a beber y festejar tanto que no despertaremos hasta dentro de dos días—las chicas, Eric y Greg vitorearon lo que dijo el pelirrojo, pero Lysandro no hizo ningún gesto. El de ojos bicolores podía darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, y por supuesto, de que algo no saldría bien en esa improvisada fiesta.

—

Nora salía del instituto justo en el momento en que empezaba a oscurecer, ya vestida como normalmente lo hacía, con un vestido casual, pero tenía su cabeza en otra parte, dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que pasó en la tarde. Primero la actitud rara de Castiel, luego esas chicas que destruyeron el Café escolar; después Nathaniel se iba a los golpes con un tipo, luego su discusión con su novio. Darse cuenta de que el padre de Nathaniel lo golpeaba, y por último, enterarse de los sentimientos que tenía éste hacia ella.

Había sido demasiado para ocurrir en tan poco tiempo, y no lograba encontrar una manera de sacarse esa sensación de encima. Era una sensación parecida al quedarse sin aire de a poco, y al mismo tiempo como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Era desconcertante y estresante.

Se detuvo en seco al mirar que frente al instituto se encontraba Castiel, con sus amigos y aquellas idiotas que habían hecho de las suyas en el instituto. No se inmutó al saber que ellas y su novio eran conocidos, ya que él y sus amigos las habían sacado del lugar y si Rosalya las conocía, posiblemente ellos también. Lo que sí la descolocó fue ver como el pelirrojo tenía abrazado a la peor de las tres, la chica de baja estatura, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Su brazo rodeaba la cintura de ella mientras hablaban y se reían.

Reconoció rápidamente los celos que emanaban en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo la confusión y el malestar agudo que penetraba en su corazón. El sólo la abrazaba, no era como si la estuviera engañando ¿Verdad? Pero aún así sentía que no miraba al mismo Castiel de siempre, que ese no podía ser su novio, quien le hizo darse cuenta de que dentro de ella existía más sentimientos que sólo tristeza, rencor y enojo. Ese chico que veía acariciar la mejilla de otra no podía ser él.

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia el grupo de chicos justo cuando el de cabello largo se iba en su motocicleta con una chica de pelo gris.

—Castiel—llamó la atención de su novio que no pareció sorprenderse ante su presencia.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —le replicó Alice que se encontraba extraño que aquella tonta le dirigiera siquiera la palabra al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el de ojos grises sin soltar a la chica que se aferraba a él. Nora primero lo miraba a él, luego cómo estaba tan cerca de aquella tonta.

—Yo…—¿En serio no pensaba alejarse de ella, ni siquiera por respeto? — Necesito hablar contigo—él siguió sin hacer ningún gesto que mostrara una emoción.

—¿Y qué tienes que hablar con él, niñita? —le inquirió la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba más a Castiel ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de deshacerse de ella con tal de qué no lo tocara? Se preguntó Nora mientras se disponía a ignorarla.

—Habla, tonta—le habló una chica de pelo rosáceo y violáceo mientras se aferraba a Lysandro.

—Lo que quiero hablar con él no es de su incumbencia—informó sin ganas de perder su tiempo con aquellas estúpidas.

—Pues lo que me vayas a decir, me lo dices delante de mis amigos, Nora—la ya nombrada fingió no sorprenderse ante la antipatía con la que le hablaba—. Y más te vale ser rápida, que tengo cosas que hacer—la chica de ojos verdes se rió sin piedad alguna al ver como su Castiel trataba con la punta del pie a esa tonta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó tranquilamente sin querer sonar herida por su actitud, como de verdad se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Eso era? —el pelirrojo bufó molesto cuando por dentro le dolía verla ahí, tan hermosa e indiferente como siempre— No me pasa nada, ahora adiós—esta vez Nora no quiso fingir que no le estaba afectando su actitud, así que le miró sorprendida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Estaba haciendo aquello por la pelea de hace un rato?

—Castiel, no deberías hablarle de esa forma—habló el chico albino con una ceja alzada.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, Lysandro—le respondió el pelirrojo sin verse realmente enojado, al menos no con su explosivo enfado de siempre. Volvió a verla, la miró a los ojos queriendo ver algún rastro de culpa por su traición, pero sólo encontró desconcierto.

El claxon del autobús de gira de Distorsion irrumpió en ese mismo instante. Aquellos chicos tuvieron que alejarse del instituto cuando los guardias los amenazaron con llamar a la policía.

—Suficiente de cháchara—dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba a Castiel por el brazo—. Ahora nos vamos a divertir como se debe—y luego empezó a moverse con Castiel hacia el autobús a la par que su prima y dos de los miembros de Ascending la seguían.

—¿En serio me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, Briand? —le preguntó Nora mientras lo seguía a él y a Alice.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, estúpida!? —gritó la pelirroja bastante harta de que esa niña fresa se metiera dónde no la llamaban, y para colmo metiéndose con Castiel— ¡Si no quieres que te rompa la cara, mejor aléjate de nosotros! —la chica de pelo anaranjado se quedó paralizada, pero no era por sus amenazas, realmente esa pelirroja no la asustaba, sino porque Castiel no hacía nada para defenderla, al contrario, incluso sonrió ante las amenazas de Alice hacia ella.

—Ya cálmate, Alice—habló Eric que no se podía creer de todo lo que sus ojos presenciaban, como el guitarrista estaba del lado de Alice en vez del de su novia.

—Estoy muy calmada, sólo aléjenla de mi vista—y entró al autobús con Castiel de la mano. Nora sentía como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón al ver como _él _se iba con ella, tan juntos.

Lysandro entró también con Ashley, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de disculpa y compasión a la pelinaranja. Mientras que Eric se quedaba ahí, a medio camino entre la puerta del autobús y al lado de Nora. Miraba a la chica sintiendo un gran peso de conciencia. Si no hubiera sido por su idiotez no hubiera pasado todo aquello entre ella y Castiel.

Nora bajó la mirada sin comprender lo que pasaba entre ella y Castiel. Estaba claro desde hace semanas que las cosas entre los dos no andaban de la mejor manera, pero ese día más que no andar bien parecía estar terrible. Le dolía demasiado ver esa actitud tan desagradable de él hacia ella, cuando ella misma buscaba arreglar las cosas entre los dos al querer hablar con él en ese momento ¿Pero que recibía? Indiferencia por parte de él y groserías de unas desconocidas.

—¿A dónde vas, Nora? —le preguntó el chico de pelo castaño cuando notó que pensaba en irse.

—A mí casa—le respondió con serenidad sin mostrar la agonía que vivía en su interior—. Yo no pinto nada aquí, así que mejor lo dejo con ustedes, que son sus amigos.

—No te vayas—la de ojos plateados ya no sabía ni qué esperar ese día ¿Qué quería ese chico? —. Escucha—se le acercó un poco—, debes saber que la razón por la que vinieron ellos no es culpa de Castiel—Nora elevó una ceja, intentando entender las palabras de Eric—. Castiel nos había dado parte de las boletas a Greg y a mí para venderlas cada uno por su lado. Yo fui quien se las vendió a ellos, la culpa de lo que pasó allá dentro es mía.

—¿Y por qué Castiel no me lo dijo? —ahora ella era la que contemplaba la culpa. Todas las cosas que le dijo durante su discusión y al final él no era el culpable.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—, pero sólo quería que lo supieras para que, bueno, le pongas un alto a lo que pasa entre él y Alice—señaló el autobús detrás de él. La chica le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—No te engañes, Eric—el chico se sorprendió un poco de que recordara su nombre—. Si bien él no fue quien provocó todo ese caos, es amigo de quienes lo hicieron, y por lo visto se lleva muy bien con ella.

—¿No harás nada? —le interrogó incrédulo.

—No—le contestó firmemente—. No me voy a rebajar a hacer un espectáculo por alguien que prefiere irse de fiesta que intentar conservar una inestable relación—sí, lo había admitido en voz alta. Su relación era inestable y lo supo desde el momento en que él se sobrepasó con ella aquella tarde en su casa. Ese día se dio cuenta de que no se estaban entendiendo, de qué su relación sólo podía ser unilateral: O él la controlaba a ella, o ella lo controlaba a él. De ninguna forma había salido bien.

—No lo entiendes, Nora—empezó a hablar con un poco de nerviosismo—. Alice es nuestra amiga, pero a veces se le va la olla—entrecerró sus ojos queriendo enterarse de a qué se refería el chico de ojos pardos—. Ella y Castiel se conocen desde hace un par de años, y créeme cuando te digo que han sido algo más que amigos—su corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte, como un indicador de qué algo no andaba bien—. No fueron novios, pero sí tuvieron sus cosas—ya no quería seguir escuchando, ya no podía soportar más dolor ese día.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —la pregunta salió con su voz algo quebrada.

—Alice y él tienen su historia, y te aseguro que Castiel hará cosas de las que se va arrepentir, como ahora, al dejarte aquí afuera e irse con ella.

—Sí a él yo no le importo, que ni crea que yo me rebajaré—ya estaba harta de esa maldita sensación de desasosiego.

—Te aseguro que sí le importas—no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa—. Lo que Castiel siente por ti, créeme, no lo ha sentido por nadie—la chica negó, ya sin poder creer eso, aún cuando quería aferrarse a esa mínima esperanza—. Nunca lo había visto así, preocupándose por alguien que no fuera el mismo, haciendo cosas como lo que hizo en el concierto en el Coléoptère—lo recordó y lo sintió tan distante, tan lejano que ya parecía ser una invención en su cabeza—. Incluso intentó alejarlos a ellos del instituto con tal de no meterte en problemas—la chica nuevamente se mostró sorprendida—.De verdad me siento el responsable de todo esto que está pasando entre ustedes, y sé que sólo tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón y detenerlo de cualquier estupidez que vaya a hacer esta noche ¿Te piensas quedar de brazos cruzados mientras está cometiendo una idiotez? —la chica no supo que responder. Era cierto, él había hecho tantas cosas por ella: Buscar un trabajo sólo para comprarse una motocicleta y hacerla feliz; vender las boletas con tal de aligerarle el trabajo, y después intentar alejar a aquellos problemáticos con tal de que ella no se metiera en apuros.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de agarrar la suficiente valentía para hacer lo que, sospechaba, se convertiría en un recuerdo del cual se arrepentiría de inmediato. Se deshizo de una buena parte de su orgullo y se acercó a la entrada del autobús.

—Hablaré con él—informó en voz baja al baterista.

—¡Qué alivio!—dijo el castaño empezando a sentir menos culpa.

La chica de pelo anaranjado se adentró en el autobús y rápidamente atrajo todas las miradas de los que ahí estaban. Los chicos de Distorsion se le quedaron viendo como si fuera carne fresca, pero ella los ignoró. Se propuso acercarse hacia Castiel, quien se encontraba al fondo del vehículo con Alice, aún cuando el conductor emprendió el camino a la casa del pelirrojo, pero se detuvo en su lugar al escucharles reír como si se entendieran a la perfección.

—Mejor habla con él cuando Alice no esté cerca—le informó Eric mientras le hacía un espacio entre Lysandro y él—. Esa chica puede ser un gran problema para ti—la pelinaranja se sentó dónde el castaño le señaló y miró a su alrededor, cómo aquellos tipos la miraban descaradamente, mientras su… Novio se encontraba teniendo, al parecer, la charla más divertida de su vida, pues no dejaba de reír a carcajada limpia, sin siquiera advertir su presencia.

Castiel se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando ella entró en el autobús, de hecho, estuvo viendo desde la ventana que tenía al lado toda la conversación que ella y Eric tuvieron. No sabía de qué habían hablado, pero al parecer la conversación influyó en el hecho de que entrara en ese territorio desconocido para ella.

Aprovechó que Alice le había hablado de una anécdota sobre su cumpleaños del año pasado, y se rió lo bastante fuerte con tal de hacerle saber que él la estaba pasando muy bien con alguien quien no era ella. Pero le era difícil aparentar que ella no le importaba cuando los malditos de Distorsion se la comían con los ojos.

—No puede ser—dijo Alice al darse cuenta de que Nora se encontraba en el autobús— ¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta? —ya se iba a levantar con tal de echarla del transporte, pero Castiel la detuvo— No me detengas, Briand. Esa tipa me tiene harta ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—Cálmate, tonta—miró a la chica de pelo anaranjado que estaba sentada adelante y como no mostraba emoción alguna al tener a varios de la banda rival coqueteándole.

Podía jurar que le salía humo de las orejas al ver esa escena tan cruel frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que me calme? —le replicó ya enfadada—. Esa niñita no pinta nada aquí ¿Por qué demonios te sigue? —Castiel tragó en seco. No iba a decir que ella era su novia, ya que la pelirroja parecía no agradarle mucho Nora, entonces enterarse de aquello podría hacer que se dispusiera a empezar una pelea con ella.

—Está enamorada de mí, ¿Okay? —abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes— Pero la muy tonta no se cansa de perseguirme aún si le dije que no me interesa—era una mentira vil, pero al final de cuentas le estaba salvando el pellejo—. Es sólo una niñita buena que quiere tenerme, pero claramente no lo va a lograr, porque yo no me fijo en estúpidas niñas fresas y además, sólo mírala, es una tabla de planchar—la pelirroja rió al más no poder al escucharle hablar así de la pelinaranja. Nada la pudo hacer sentir mejor que darse cuenta que su Castiel y esa tonta no tenían nada.

—Vaya que sí lo es—dijo entre risas— ¿Por qué no la mandas a la mierda? —se acurrucó más contra él.

—Créeme, lo hago todo el tiempo, pero no tiene dignidad la muy pendeja—al decir aquellas palabras sobre ella, no sabía si sentía mejor o peor. Pero al final lo importante era que Alice no la viera como una amenaza—. Sólo ignórala, ella no va a arruinar esta noche—le sonrió con los labios pero no con los ojos, ya que en esos se leía una gran tristeza. Pero tal parecía que la de ojos verdes no sabía leer, pues le creyó esa falsa alegría que él quería transmitir.

—Eso sí, rojito—le sonrió más ampliamente—. Esta noche va a ser épica—dijo mientras miraba con menos enojo a Nora, quien no miraba a nadie ni a nada en concreto— ¿Sabes? Ahora que me dijiste eso de ella, me hace tenerle lástima—ambos volvieron a reírse de la chica de ojos plateados que sufría cada vez que los escuchaba reír, aún cuando no sabía que aquellas risas eran a costa suya.

—

El lugar estaba casi al reventar de personas, algunas saltando al ritmo de la música rock, otras bebiendo, otras fumaban, otras se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, o como si olvidaran que estaban en público.

En el momento en el que llegaron al edificio de Castiel, éste ya se encontraba repleto de personas esperando por la gran fiesta que habría. No tardaron mucho. Rápidamente colocaron la música a un volumen insanamente alto, las bebidas ya empezaban a ser ingeridas sin contemplaciones y se derramaban por los aires al ritmo de la canción de turno.

Nora no podía sentirse más idiota. Estaba ahí para hablar con Castiel, pero lo primero que hizo el muy cabrón después de dar inicio a la fiesta fue desaparecer con la otra pelirroja. Miró la hora en su móvil y se dio cuenta que la fiesta apenas llevaba media hora.

—Nina, eres menor de edad. No puedes estar aquí—le replicaba Lysandro a la chica vestida de lolita.

—Ya lárgate, mocosa—también habló Ashley mientras abrazaba de más, y adrede, al albino.

—¡Tú no te metas! —la chica parecía poseída en el momento en el que casi le iba encima a la chica de ojos verdes.

Miraba la escena desde el rincón más alejado del lugar, dónde la acompañaba Demonio, quien al parecer le gustaba tanto las fiestas como a ella.

Se quedó embelesada mirando cómo el chico de ojos bicolor trataba de calmar a su fan mientras se la llevaba fuera del apartamento.

—Otra vez sola, preciosa—Marcus se colocó al lado de Nora mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. No me gusta verte así, tan aislada—le sonrió seductoramente pero sin causar ninguna reacción en la pelinaranja.

—Si no te gusta, no me veas—le informó casi al mismo tiempo que Demonio empezaba a ladrarle con tal de que se alejara de la chica. El pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que irse por dónde vino. Nora sonrió un poco y se puso a la altura del perro—. Gracias, Demonio—el perro la lamió un poco y eso le hizo sentir algo de alegría en ese día tan gris.

—Nora, ¿No has hablado con Castiel? —le preguntó de repente Eric.

—Lo intenté buscar hace un rato, pero él y la tipa esa se esfumaron—en serio se sentía como una persona diferente, diferente y estúpida. Nunca se imaginó así misma persiguiendo a un chico sólo para conversar, para intentar arreglar algo que ya parecía estar demasiado roto.

El castaño torció la boca en un gesto entre preocupado y cansado. En serio lamentaba haber puesto en aquella situación a uno de sus mejores amigos con su novia, por eso intentaba que ella y él lo pudieran arreglar.

—¿Dónde buscaste? —apareció de repente Greg atrás de su primo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de Ally? —le preguntó con algo de molestia en la voz. Aunque no estaba enamorado de la chica de pelo y ojos de color gris, le gustaba, y para su mala suerte su primo parecía llevarle ventaja con ella, pues no se le despegaba ni un segundo.

—No me vengas con tus idioteces ahora—expresó con voz molesta— ¿Qué pasó, entonces? —se dirigió a Nora que sólo se dignaba a acariciar la cabeza de Demonio con parsimonia.

—Simplemente desaparecieron—lo dijo firmemente sin sentirse ni un poco cómoda con la situación presente. En serio, ese día quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre—. Creo que mejor lo dejo aquí. Fue un error hacer esto—dijo mientras ya planeaba alejarse hacia la puerta. No podía seguir martirizando su orgullo de aquella manera.

—Yo creo saber dónde están—le habló un chico de Distorsion que tenía la cabeza rapada. Diablos, ¿Cuánta gente se tenía que enterar de sus problemas con Castiel? —. Los vi hace un par de minutos subiendo las escaleras de emergencia. Creo que están en la azotea—los tres se le quedaron viendo como esperando que saliera disparada a las escaleras de emergencia, pero no se movía, parecía aún meditar si debía hablar con él.

—Si Alice está con él no te recomendaría acercarte—le advirtió nuevamente el baterista a Nora.

—Esa Alice es lo que menos me interesa—y suspiró pesadamente. Empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras de emergencia, sin percatarse de qué Demonio la seguía de cerca.

Ya tenía planeado que hacer, primero sería ella la que se disculparía por haberlo tratado tan indiferentemente por semanas y también por todo lo que dijo en la discusión que tuvieron esa tarde. Luego intentaría hablar sobre su relación, sobre cómo tenían que mejorar las cosas de una manera u otra; tratar de entenderse más, de no intentar imponerse ante el otro.

Todo sonaba mejor y más fácil en su cabeza, porque sabía que hacerlo le costaría bastante, en especial pedir perdón. Pero ya no iba a dar vuelta atrás, quería mejorar las cosas entre los dos, entenderlo, que él la entendiera.

—De verdad no recuerdo que eso hubiera pasado—cuando terminó de subir los últimos escalones escuchó la voz de la pelirroja—. Creo que me hubiera acordado de algo así—dijo refiriéndose al extraño rumor de que ella le había practicado sexo oral al pelirrojo frente a todos—. Además, Rodrick se la pasa grabando casi todo ¿Crees que no tendría algo cómo eso en su poder?

—Creo que tienes razón—habló el de ojos grises para luego darle un pequeño trago a la botella de whisky que llevaban compartiendo él y Alice desde hace un buen rato.

—Pero ¿Sabes? —Nora asomó más la cabeza para notar que ambos estaban sentados sobre un asiento de auto destartalado, muy pegados— A mí no me hubiera importado haberlo hecho—la ojiplata no entendía a qué se refería—, ni esa noche…—notó como Alice se acercaba a la oreja de Castiel mientras su mano descendía a la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Nora sintió su pecho arder de coraje, pero por alguna extraña razón no se movía—Ni ahora…

—No es el momento…—Castiel se detuvo de interrumpirla cuando notó que tenían compañía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos que se sintieron como horas, incluso días y semanas. Él la miraba sintiendo el dolor de su traición aún muy vivo dentro de él, sintiendo las ganas de vengarse, de enseñarle que con él no se debía meter, de que él era quien mandaba y ella no era nadie para intentar controlarle. Así que cuando notó en sus ojos plateados aquella mirada que gritaba "No lo hagas"… Simplemente, tomó el rostro de Alice entre sus manos y la besó, la besó con intensidad, la besó sabiendo que ella los veía, la besó queriendo que Nora entendiera que así se sentía una traición.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que besó unos labios sin sentir nada especial que le pareció extraño y hasta siniestro.

Abrió los ojos durante el beso para fijarse si aún ella los veía, y efectivamente lo hacía, los miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Era digna de ser una reina de hielo, pero él no iba a dejarse intimidar por su insensible mirada, de hecho la miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante, mientras besaba con más pasión a la chica de pelo corto y rojo, queriendo ver una reacción en Nora, algo lo suficientemente notorio para poder sentirse triunfante.

Cuando la chica al fin mostró una emoción, Castiel no pudo sentirse como una basura, se sintió peor que eso, se sintió peor que la mierda. Quería verla rabiar, enfadarse, volverse loca de celos o de ira, pero sólo logró ver en sus ojos y en su rostro una inmensa tristeza, tan grande que le caló hondo y que casi le hizo sentir el corazón de ella romperse junto al suyo.

No pudo seguir, así que se separó de inmediato de Alice al tiempo que su perro profería un ladrido que hizo a la pelirroja girarse y notar como alguien con una larga melena anaranjada bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

Castiel fue más rápido que Alice al bajar por las escaleras, pero la chica le pisaba prácticamente los talones. Salió por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia y la vio a ella, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de al lado y con la cabeza baja.

—Nora…—la chica no se movió, no hizo ni un sonido, eso le aterró como nunca.

—¿Por qué…?—su voz estaba tranquila, pero demasiado baja, como si así evitara que se quebrara frente a él— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó ocultando su rostro.

—¡En serio me tienes harta, niñita! —gritó enfurecida la pelirroja mientras agarraba por el brazo a Nora.

Castiel se sorprendió al ver su rostro, que no parecía haber sufrido ningún cambio, pues se encontraba igual que siempre. No había lagrimas, no había odio, no había celos, ni rencor ni enojo. Nora no reflejaba nada.

—No te eché del autobús porque de verdad me diste lástima—le replicaba mientras apresaba su brazo con fuerza.

—¡Alice, suéltala! —le ordenó Castiel con el enojo que escondía su nerviosismo.

—¡No! —aferró a la chica inerte aún más— Entiende esto, tonta—tomó el rostro de Nora con su mano, enterrándole las uñas en sus mejillas—: Castiel nunca se fijará en ti, así que mejor saca tu maldito culo de aquí o yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo.

—¡Suéltala, te dije! —la despegó de Nora, quien parecía más bien un maniquí, ya que apenas si hacía algo para defenderse.

—Nunca se fijará en mí—murmuró Nora sin entender lo que Alice quiso decirle.

—¡Exacto, babosa! —le escupió las palabras con toda la burla que pudo sacar a flote— ¡Nadie se fijaría en una estúpida acosadora, y mucho menos si es alguien tan desabrida y estúpida cómo tú! —Nora miró a Castiel.

—¿Le dijiste… Que soy una acosadora? —esta vez las palabras le salieron temblorosas al enterarse de que él había negado su relación. Sentía como si hubiera sido una puñalada certera a su corazón saber que él se avergonzaba de ella y que en cambio prefería a aquella pelirroja, tan parecida a él en tantos aspectos, sobre ella que había confesado estar enamorada de él y que lo había dejado llegar más lejos que a cualquiera.

Castiel quiso matarse ahí mismo al presenciar esa mirada de dolor que ella le transmitía. Él mismo había pensado que mataría a quien osara hacerle daño, que haría pagar a quien la hiciera sufrir, y justamente él fue quien lo hizo.

—¡Largo de aquí, cabrona! —gritaba mientras empezaba a desprenderse de los brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó sintiendo que iba a hacer algo que hace años no hacía, algo que se prometió nunca hacer y menos delante de alguien.

Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto así que el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La mano de Alice quedó marcada en el rostro de Nora, quien se había quedado inmóvil al sentir el repentino ardor en su mejilla izquierda.

Subió su mano temblorosa a su mejilla con los ojos tan abiertos por el asombro que parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el pelirrojo a la par que alejaba a Alice de Nora y la arrojaba contra la pared— ¿¡Qué coños pasa contigo!? —miró hacia Nora, que no se movía ni un poco.

—¡Que se joda! —gritó la de ojos verdes también— ¡Que aprenda a no meterse con lo mío! —se escabulló por debajo del brazo del pelirrojo, lista para darle otra bofetada a esa cretina.

Castiel esta vez lo iba a impedir… Pero se quedó de piedra cuando Nora le pegó un muy certero puñetazo en la nariz a Alice. La pelirroja se tambaleó hacía atrás y casi cayó al suelo si no fuera porque se sostuvo del guitarrista.

—No me vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima—los dos pelirrojos se le quedaron mirando como algo extraño, como si a esa chica le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Los miró a ambos con unos ojos irreconocibles, era como ver a través de unas ventanas plateadas el famoso y temido infierno, o la ira de un dios despiadado. Los ojos de alguien que había soportado suficiente.

Demasiado petrificado como para detenerla, vio cómo Nora se abalanzó contra Alice y le propinó puñetazo tras puñetazo al rostro y otras partes del cuerpo. La de ojos verdes apenas se defendía, pues Nora no parecía tener control alguno, como una bestia sedienta de sufrimiento.

El odio fluía libremente por su alma, después de dos años de haberlo controlado, de haber controlado el enojo, la hiel de la ira, ahí estaba, perdiendo el control, dejando que la furia y el sufrimiento nublaran sus pensamientos. No le importaba si le dolían los puños de tanto golpearla, sólo quería verla sufrir y agonizar, que le rogara piedad, por ese sentimiento que no existía en ella.

Se enfureció aún más cuando la muy idiota logró golpearla en el pecho. No dudó ni un segundo en tomar su cuello entre sus manos y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras agitaba la cabeza de la pelirroja contra el suelo una y otra y otra vez.

Gritaba iracunda a la vez que dejaba sin aire a la pelirroja, recordando tantos rostros y voces crueles que la querían ver sufrir. Esas malditas risas atroces y sádicas, como golpes brutos a su cordura.

Estaba harta, estaba harta de que a su vida sólo entraran para hacerle daño, para destruirla, para hacerla sufrir, eso a toda velocidad pensaba mientras dejaba al borde de la inconsciencia a Alice.

Miles de voces, ruidos, olores e imágenes difusas pudo percibir mientras una fuerza aún más grande que la de ella la arrojaba a una cama.

—¡Ya para, Nora! —gritó el pelirrojo en sus narices completamente aterrado.

Ambos estaban temblando y agitados mientras respiraban a duras penas. Ella empezó a ser más consciente de que ya no estaba en el pasillo dónde había recibido la cachetada de aquella chica. Pasó saliva mientras tiritaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus jadeos se mezclaban. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo gritar de dolor, y también por tener a Castiel encima de ella y aferrando sus manos contra el colchón con bastante fuerza.

—Casi la matas—susurró él sin ocultar el espanto— ¿Qué demonios eres? —la pregunta la dejó extrañada ya que no la entendió del todo.

—¿Qué… Soy? —preguntó entre jadeos. El pelirrojo asintió sin poder aún creerse lo que presenció.

Durante todo el día quiso evitar que Alice llegara a una confrontación física con Nora, ya que no quería que esa chica educada, grácil y delicada sufriera algún daño físico. Pero estuvo equivocado, a quien tenía que proteger era a Alice. Nora se había vuelto literalmente un arma letal en el momento que recibió esa cachetada de la pelirroja.

Intentó separarlas él solo, pero al final un grupo de personas fue necesario para aquello. Y mientras todos se ocupaban de la chica casi inconsciente, él se llevaba a una embravecida Nora hasta su cuarto.

—Soy… Soy sólo alguien que ya está harta de todo—Castiel la miró sin entender, mientras se levantaba de su cuerpo.

Nora se quedó en la misma posición, mirando al techo de la habitación de Castiel, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado fuerte. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, pero era casi imposible. Aún la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo como esperando que ella aún siguiera en la pelea.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sin cambiar de posición: él sentado en el borde y ella aún desparramada en la cama y con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

Levantó su mano derecha y la examinó a la muy tenue luz de la bombilla. Estaba amoratada, incluso tenía un pequeño corte en los nudillos. Abrió la mano y sintió mucho dolor. Estaba completamente machacada.

—Nunca había casi matado a alguien—se sinceró con su voz impasible de siempre, algo que descolocó aún más al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, —empezó a hablar más tranquilamente— no está casi muerta. Sólo muy golpeada e inconsciente, que es casi lo mismo, casi—Nora asintió mientras se levanta y se sentaba.

—¿Qué hice? —sabía lo que había hecho, pero aún no podía creer cómo sucumbió ante la ira. Esa chica era fastidiosa, irritante y arrogante, pero aún así, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado siendo capaz de hacerle aquello a nadie, no después de tanto tiempo.

Había sido demasiado, de hecho, ya era suficiente. En serio no podía más, tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, de él, de todo y de todos.

Se levantó para irse, aún con todo su cuerpo doliendo como mil infiernos, pero entonces él le impidió el camino al colocarse frente a la puerta.

—Tú no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me des una larga explicación—ella negó con la cabeza, respiró profundo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —se sorprendió al escucharla hablar de aquella forma— Tú eres el último que me debe reclamar algo—y otra vez encontró ese dolor en sus ojos, esa desilusión que presenció cuando estuvo besando a Alice—. Déjame ir, ya no quiero estar aquí.

—No lo haré, Nora—se apoyó contra la puerta mientras afuera todos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo—. Me vas a decir qué fue lo que te pasó allí, ahora mismo.

—Estoy harta de esto—se giró mientras sostenía su cabeza que dolía horrores—. Sólo necesito estar en mi casa ahora, descansar, olvidarme de esta mierda de día.

—¿Y tú crees que yo no? —le replicó con voz enojada— ¿Crees que este día ha sido bueno para mí? —la chica se recostó contra la pared paralela a la puerta dónde se encontraba Castiel.

—No lo sé—le respondió con ironía—. Al parecer ha sido un gran día para ti, con tus amigotes, con tus amiguitas y tu fiesta.

—¿Y tú? —la señaló con la mano— De seguro la pasaste muy bien con cierto delegado en la enfermería—ella ni siquiera se sorprendió y eso hizo que él se enfadara más.

—No tanto como tú y tu amiguita en la azotea—ella también empezaba a enfadarse—. Que lindos se veían ahí, besándose frente a mis narices, como si yo fuera un cero a la izquierda.

—Como un cero a la izquierda es que tú me has tratado a mí durante semanas—le reclamó sin moverse de la puerta—. Me has tratado como a tu títere de nuevo, Jude—la chica suspiró cansada.

—¿Sólo por qué no tenía tiempo por lo de la beca, me vas a juzgar? —se abrazó a sí misma pero sin dejar de mirarle desafiante.

—No, lo hago porque jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo—su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal—. Me estuviste manipulando y engañando para que cogiera ese maldito trabajo ¿O no es así?

—Lo hice porque necesitaba pensar con claridad—ahí estaba, ella lo había admitido y no le hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, lo enfureció más—. Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ti para encontrar una manera de que los dos saliéramos ganando en esta relación.

—¿Ganando? Una relación no es una maldita competencia—refunfuñó indignado.

—¿Y qué es una relación, Castiel? —le preguntó muy tranquila— ¿Acaso es un juego de amos y esclavos, dónde yo tendría que rebajarme ante ti para que tú te sintieras mi dueño? ¿Acaso es una maldita dictadura dónde tú eres quien me gobierna y haces conmigo lo que se te pega la gana? —esta vez la profirió más enojada— ¿O acaso…?

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! —le gritó desesperado— ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¿¡Qué tengo que saber!? —exclamó esperando una respuesta clara.

—¡Nada! ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo! ¡Sólo sé una novia de verdad y no una insípida desapegada! —ese día no pararía de tirarle más golpes a su corazón, pensó ella después de escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

—No lo haré—habló más bajo pero sin calmarse. El de ojos grises la miró confundido, enojado y nervioso—, porque yo merezco respeto y tú no me lo das. No respetas mis decisiones, no respetas mi espacio, ni cuando me niego a hacer algo, ni cuando te decía que te detuvieras—ambos aún temblaban, pero no sabían si era por enojo o por el daño que se estaban causando el uno al otro—… Ese día en mí casa, cuando intentaste propasarte conmigo, yo me sentí muy…

—No quiero oírlo—la paró de inmediato—, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Me sentí muy mal, me sentí usada, como si sólo estuviera ahí para…

—¡Te dije que pares! —le gritó alejándose de la puerta para ir hasta donde ella— No hables más de ese tema. Habíamos dejado eso atrás.

—Nunca lo dejé atrás, yo sólo simulé que lo había olvidado porque tú me lo pediste—el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más—. Esa tarde me di cuenta de que yo era como un objeto para ti, algo con lo cual podías satisfacer tus ganas.

—¡No es así! —le decía la verdad— Tú no sabes todo lo que siento por ti, Nora—se le acercó aún más, quedando sólo a dos pasos de ella.

—Sí, se nota los buenos sentimientos que me tienes—le replicó cada vez haciendo más notorio lo atormentada que estaba—. No me respetas, me tratas como la mierda para después besarte con esa tipa frente a mí y niegas nuestra relación ¡Al menos Nathaniel y yo no llegamos a nada! —él se pasó las manos por la cara cuando escuchó el maldito nombre de ese traidor.

—¿Y sí Amber no hubiera aparecido? —inquirió con sus ojos muy abiertos— Si esa tonta no los hubiera interrumpidos de seguro que sí habría pasado algo y tú me lo hubieras ocultado, tal y cómo haces con todo.

—No pasó y no iba a pasar—confirmó más agitada que antes—. Porque incluso si yo estaba enojada contigo, incluso si te hubiera visto besándote con otra antes de eso, yo no te habría engañado con otro estando o no frente a ti.

—¡Pero lo tuyo pasó primero! —protestó a la par que acababa con los pocos paso que los separaban— ¡Yo a ti no te hubiera hecho eso si no hubieras estado ahí con ese idiota!

—¿¡Y qué hay de cuando tú y Amber estuvieron a solas cerca del restaurante, eh!? —le gritó tan fuerte que el pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás— ¡Explícame el porqué tú sí me puedes reclamar por lo de Nathaniel sabiendo que no llegamos a nada, pero te justificas por haber besado a esa tipa sabiendo que yo los miraba! —mientras más gritaba más temblaba— ¡Dime el porqué tú puedes tener tus asuntos con Amber sin que yo opine, pero te vuelves loco si Nathaniel siquiera me habla!

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —bramó aún más fuerte— ¡Solamente aléjate de él! ¡Aléjate de todos, menos de mí! —la agarró por los hombros y ella empezó a forcejear.

—¡No me toques! —lo empujó pero él siguió sin soltarla— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡Ya estoy cansado de eso también! —la pegó contra la pared— ¡Estoy hastiado de que siempre me alejes, de que pongas límites entre los dos! ¡De que no me dejes tocarte como yo quisiera!

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritaba mientras aún forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo ser!

—¡Sí lo soy! —apretó sus delgados hombros con más fuerza— ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Soy tu dueño! —la chica quedó petrificada al escuchar lo último. Castiel tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola con todas esas emociones desdichadas, con los recuerdos como profundas puñaladas en su mente, con el miedo a qué lo dejaran sólo— Eres mía, Nora. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas—y entonces prosiguió a besarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

—¡No me beses! —con todas sus fuerzas intentaba apartarlo— ¡No pongas tus labios en mí después de que besaste a esa zorra! —pero aún así él era hombre, por ende era más fuerte y varias veces durante el forcejeo logró besarla brevemente y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Aún cuando ella le seguía gritando que se detuviera mientras se resistía a él, Castiel pudo arrojarla a la cama. Se subió encima de ella apresó sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola de sus manos, y así le impidió cualquier escape.

Estaba demasiado enamorado de ella, la deseaba como un demente; de verdad no mentía cuando pensaba que no quería verla sufrir. Pero esos sentimientos eran empañados cruelmente por el miedo a que lo dejaran sólo, por el miedo a perderla, por el miedo a ser traicionado.

La boca de él invadió la suya sin compasión, con rudeza, llenándola de pánico con cada estocada de su lengua. Se estrechaba contra ella, la asaltaba sin piedad, la apresaba más contra la cama con tal de que no tuviera la mínima escapatoria. La manoseaba lujurioso y a la vez desgarrado por dentro; saboreaba su piel y mordía sus labios con fuerza mientras dejaba la huella de su áspera mano en su muslo. Mordía, chupaba, saboreaba, apretaba mientras los gritos de ella de qué la soltara, de que parara, se mezclaban entre sus gemidos de placer culpable, y de miedo, con los jadeos de él.

Amor y furia, deseo y miedo; ira y tristeza, lujuria y desesperación. Eso era él en ese momento. Esos sentimientos eran los que ardían como un fuego brutal dentro de él y que hacían que sacara lo peor de sí mismo.

De un momento a otro, ella pudo acertar un buen rodillazo a su entrepierna, luego un arañazo a su cara, y entre la confusión y el dolor físico intenso, ella pudo separarse de él, huir de sus brazos, salir de la cama y mirarle para decirle:

—¡Eres un jodido imbécil! —y salió de la habitación mientras él quedaba ahí completamente adolorido, pero no por el dolor físico, sino porque sabía que la había perdido, que esta vez no fue que lo dejaran por otro o por seguir sus sueños, sino porque él mismo se encargó de espantar a la chica que quería.

—

—Me encantan tus ojos—elogió Ashley al chico albino que bebía un poco de vodka.

Lysandro la miró detenidamente, en serio era muy guapa, pero no le provocaba nada, ningún sentimiento memorable. Pero, ¿Qué más daba hacerlo con una chica sin sentir nada por ella? Meditaba mientras sentía el líquido ardiente bajar por su garganta.

—No son tan lindos como tú—le sonrió seductor a la chica de ojos verdes mientras la acorralaba aún más contra la pared y la besaba con arrebato, sintiendo que se estaba apartando del tipo caballeroso de todos los días, y en cambio empezaba a pensar desde lo más carnal.

—¡Vayan a un monte! —les gritó el baterista mientras tenía la cabeza de Alice en su regazo, ésta se quejó por lo bajo al escuchar el penetrante grito del castaño ligarse con la canción de heavy metal que sonaba a todo volumen.

Su cara estaba adornada con varios moretones, su nariz hinchada y su cabeza palpitaba con un agudo dolor. Se quitó el pedazo de carne cruda que tenía encima del ojo para intentar enfocar la vista en todo el alboroto.

—¿Qué más te da lo que hagan, Eric? —preguntó su primo quien estaba sentado al frente de él y con Ally sentada en sus piernas.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes a Ally lista para todo, mientras que yo tengo a lo que quedó de Alice encima—señaló a la pelirroja que le dirigió una mirada asesina pero sin moverse dónde estaba.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. La maldita niña fresa la había molido a golpes ¡A ella!

Y parecía que la había llamado con el pensamiento, pues la chica de pelo anaranjado salía a paso apresurado del cuarto de Castiel mientras se tapaba la boca.

—¡Hey, Nora! —llamó Eric a la de ojos plateados mientras alzaba el bolso de ella, el que había perdido en el momento que empezó a golpear como loca a Alice— Esto es tuyo…—la pelinaranja le quitó el bolso de un solo tirón y siguió su camino hasta la salida.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros al notar ese extraño comportamiento a la par que ella se dirigía como podía a la salida y con Demonio siguiéndola de cerca.

—¿Te vas tan pronto, bonita? —el vocalista de Distorsion la detuvo por el brazo— Quédate un rato más que quiero mostrarte algo—la chica hacía lo que podía por deshacerse de su agarre sin quitarse la mano de la boca.

Demonio volvió a hacer de las suyas al ladrarle con fuerza para así espantarlo. Marcus ya empezaba a cavilar cómo deshacerse de ese perro inoportuno.

—Marcus, suéltala—se entrometió Lysandro que había dejado a Ashley consternada.

—Metete en tus asuntos, Gasparín—dijo sin soltar el brazo de la chica— ¿Qué ya te aburriste de Ashley? —lo dijo con el propósito de enojar a la chica mechas californianas, y lo logró cuando notó que ésta rodeaba los ojos.

—Apuesto a que es algo que no te importa saber—le respondió sin perder la compostura—, pero te informo que a Castiel no le agradará mucho saber que estás tocando con tanta confianza a su novia.

—¿¡Qué!? —tanto Marcus como Las tres A exclamaron incrédulos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Qué demonios te fumaste, Lysandro? —interrogó Ashley al chico de ojos bicolores— ¿Cómo Castiel va a estar con esa? —ella hizo una mueca de asco al mirar mejor a Nora. Lysandro ya entendía el porqué no le interesaba esa chica nada más que para coger.

—Pues no lo parece—habló el chico de ojos avellana—. Si fuera su novia no la hubiera dejado para estar con Alice—señaló a la pelirroja y ésta última miró como pudo a Nora, quien también se le quedó viendo por varios segundos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—le informó nuevamente—. Sólo suéltala y déjala irse—y si no hubiera sido suficiente la petición de Lysandro, Demonio se encargó de encajar su hocico en el pantalón del líder de Distorsion.

De un momento a otro sólo eran un manojo de imágenes sin sentido todo lo que ocurrió: Primero el pelinegro tratando de quitarse de encima al perro que no pensaba en soltarlo, luego fue liberada de su agarre, luego risas, siguieron los gritos, y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Nora pudo ver cómo la pelirroja agarraba una botella de whisky y se levantaba para salir de la sala.

—¡Vuelvo en un momento! —le avisó Lysandro a Ashley para después acercarse a una Nora que ya no se tapaba la boca con la mano, sino con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso.

Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche y se encaminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Nora. Lysandro la miró más atento notando el cardenal rojizo en su mejilla izquierda, las marcas en sus muñecas, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos opacados por una amalgama de emociones que al final no decían nada de su estado actual. No sabría decir si la chica estaba asustada, enfadada, cansada o rota por dentro. Quizás lo estuviera todo a la vez.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras—habló sin mirarle y quitando un poco el pañuelo de sus labios.

—No es buena idea dejar que una chica vuelva sola a su casa cuando es de noche—la chica asintió sin interesarle mucho aquella caballerosidad.

—Gracias—dijo para después quitarse definitivamente el pañuelo de la boca y examinar la sangre que había en él. Lysandro miró sorprendido aquello para después notar que la chica tenía un pequeño corte en los labios, como si lo hubieran mordido para devorar su boca.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó consternado, y sospechando que aquello tuvo que ser obra de su mejor amigo.

—Fue él—no quiso decir su nombre, porque ya hasta eso la lastimaba.

—¿Se… Se atrevió a golpearte? —no quería pensar en su amigo como alguien capaz de hacerle aquello a una mujer.

—No—negó también con la cabeza—, pero sí que se pasó esta vez—otra vez su voz se quebró por un segundo.

Era un maldito, era cómo todos los demás, sólo quería hacerle daño y causar estragos en su vida. Se había pasado esta vez, ¿Cómo pudo intentar aquello de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios era él? Tanto que ella lo quería… Y él le desgarraba el corazón con tal crueldad ¿Cómo se atrevía a destrozarla de aquella manera?

No iba a llorar, no importaba las ganas de librarse de ese peso en su alma, ya no iba a humillarse más porque ya nada parecía tener sentido, y deseaba que todo lo que vivió en ese día fuera sólo una pesadilla, un vil engaño de su mente. No quería verlo nunca más, no quería sentir nunca más, no quería sufrir jamás, únicamente tenía ganas de desaparecer del mundo.

—Nora—la chica miró los ojos bicolores de Lysandro al escucharle hablarle—, yo no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes allá dentro, pero Castiel no es así, te lo aseguro.

—No me importa, Lysandro—rogaba para que su voz volviera a sonar firme y no tan frágil como en ese momento—. Esto que me hizo no tiene perdón, no tiene excusa ni nada—aún intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar ni una mísera lágrima.

No siguió diciendo más nada, de hecho, no dijeron nada hasta que la chica llegó a su casa. Nora se despidió de él con la mayor formalidad que pudo permitirse mostrar y entró a la casa sin girarse a ver al mejor amigo de su… No, no podía estar más con él, definitivamente ya no sería nada de él.

Lysandro miró con compasión a la chica que entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta. Él no era nadie para meterse en los problemas de ellos dos, ¿Pero podía permitirse no hacer nada cuando ambos se destruían el uno al otro? Lo meditaría en su camino a la fiesta, y al parecer sería un camino muy largo ya que olvidó cómo llegar a la casa de Castiel.

* * *

**Oh, cielos. Eso fue algo ¿Chocante, no? Todo va de mal en peor para nuestros protagonistas, quienes no cesan de hacerse todo el daño posible. **

**Castiel ha perdido la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez dejándose llevar completamente por la ira. Nora Tampoco ha sabido controlarse como siempre hace ante la arrogante Alice y ha terminado por sacar a flote su furia. Nathaniel por fin ha sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Nora, pero su situación con su padre no parece muy prometedora. **

**¿Qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Cómo podrán salir de estos problemas que no paran de llover sobre ellos? ¿Existirá un perdón para tanto dolor que se han provocado uno al otro? **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, porque ni yo estoy segura de sí me gustó xD Y que no olviden que si les gustó o tienen alguna duda del capítulo, siempre pueden dejar su review ^^**


	20. Sentimientos de abandono

**[+18] Capítulo con posibles escenas sexuales, violencia explícita, lenguaje soez (aún más soez que el que hemos visto hasta ahora).**

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! ^^ De verdad pensaba que el último capítulo sólo tendría dos o tres reviews, pero vaya que me han dado una grata sorpresa, chicas xD_

_Por otra parte, advierto que éste capítulo será bastante largo y también que encontraran una información bastante importante después de éste._

_Genmar: Guau, es lindo que esperaras por el cap, espero no haberte hecho trasnochar mucho :3 Por otro lado, lo del review en el primer capítulo ya lo sospechaba, por ello decidí responder a tu otro comentario aún si estaba en el cap 1 :'v_

_Sí, hasta yo misma cuando escribía el capítulo anterior estaba muy ansiosa xD_

_Ciertamente parece bastante difícil algún tipo de perdón entre los dos, aunque ¿Quién sabe? A veces por amor se hacen cosas imposibles, aunque también éste último falla. Sólo leyendo el cap se podrá saber en que categoría caerán éstos dos._

_Ay, sí. Castiel no piensa mucho, o nada, antes de actuar. En cuanto a Nora, esta chica puede que esconda a un ser más iracundo y violento que le mismo pelirrojo, puede._

_Jajaja era necesario disipar un poco la tensión, y Lys y sus distracciones cumplieron con ello._

_Awww muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ^^ y no te preocupes por el mensaje largo, a mí me encantan leer este tipo de comentarios :3_

_TeamCassy: Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y esperemos que no te agarre un paro cardíaco con el capítulo de hoy xD_

_Giselle Mora: Ay, es que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia yo no esperaba llegar al drama, de hecho antes estaba en la categoría humor xD_

_Y muchas gracias por lo último :*_

_Melissa: No te preocupes, al menos comentaste al fin de cuentas xD_

_Bueno, aquí entre nosotras, yo también soy un poco sádica, aunque esa información no era necesaria darla jaja. Pues ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas entre estos personajes :p_

_Jajaja pues tienes buena intuición, al final Nora le dio su buena paliza a la pelirroja. Quizás una de ellas se más soportable(?)_

_Que bueno que te gustara el cap, y, bueno, ya veremos que deciden al final nuestros protagonistas ante la encrucijada en la que han caído :s_

_fuckthehopes: ¡Ya te extrañaba! xD_

_Es verdad que es más fácil apoyar a Nora ya que ella fue la que salió peor parada en el capítulo :s Y sí, Cas la quiere, pero tú misma lo dijiste, sus sentimientos son muy posesivos (enfermos)._

_Jajajaja no, no está mal xD De hecho es bastante interesante imaginárselas a ambas con la ropa adecuada, dentro de la jaula y peleando x´D Y sí, Nath a demostrado no ser un imbécil después de todo :3_

_Awww, gracias, creo que los doctores y farmaceutas se harán ricos conmigo xD Ok no, mal chiste :v Yo también te jamo(?) xD_

_Annie: ¿¡Eres un fantasma!? xD Está bien, sin chistes :'v Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y el fic ^^_

* * *

No sabía si se encontraba en un sueño, un sueño plagado de sombras grisáceas que lo examinaban desde arriba. Subió su mano hasta su cabeza, con bastante dificultad ya que aquel movimiento se le hizo bastante pesado de realizar. Daría lo que fuera con tal de no sentir ese maldito dolor de cabeza y esas inmensas ganas de vomitar hasta el estómago, pensó el pelirrojo mientas se decidía a enfocar mejor la vista.

—¡Sal de ahí, rojito! —con el ceño fruncido, se giró para mirar al policía que abría la celda en la que él y varios tipos, incluyendo los de Distorsion y sus compañeros de Ascending, a excepción de Lysandro, se encontraban.

—¿Qué demonios…?—se silenció al sentir su garganta seca doler como si se la hubieran pisoteado muchas veces. Miró varias veces a su alrededor sin entender ni recordar nada ¿Por qué estaba en la cárcel?

Levantarse del suelo en el que se encontraba acostado fue un infierno. Miró al frente y se encontró con que la celda del frente estaba llena de chicas, entre ellas Las tres A. al mirar fijamente los ojos verdes de Alice, recordó, recordó el porqué estaba ahí… Y también recordó lo que había ocurrido antes.

Miró con resentimiento a Marcus, aún con ganas de partirle la cara, pero el tipo se encontraba dormido en una esquina y más golpeado que después de pelear con el delegado. Observó a sus amigos, Eric y Greg, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo y con la espalda pegada a los barrotes de la celda, también mirándole a él.

—¿Te piensas quedar todo el día aquí? —le interrogó el agente con muy poca paciencia a Castiel. El aludido negó suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo que cada ruido o imagen que pasaba por su cabeza era un aguijonazo en su cerebro.

Salió como pudo de la celda, sabiendo que Lysandro le tuvo que haber pagado la fianza, pues entre sus recuerdos de la última noche estaba en cómo tuvo que llamar al albino, desde la estación de policías, para que pagara por su libertad.

—Ya Castiel se va y El Turco no hace acto de presencia—escuchó a Greg hablarle a su primo—. Dijiste que estaría aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

—Eso me dijo él. No sé porqué aún no aparece—se excusó el castaño con voz cansada, bueno, la voz que se origina después de haber pasado una noche durmiendo en el suelo de una celda rodeado de un montón de tipos.

El de ojos grises decidió no seguir escuchando su conversación y en cambio miró a la celda de las chicas, más específicamente, a Alice. La pelirroja le dirigía una mirada fulminante a través de sus ojos inflamados por los golpes que recibió y la mala noche que pasó.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo gris y se pasó ambas manos por la cara adolorida, amoratada por la pelea con Marcus y arañada por Nora. _Nora, _pronunciar su nombre dentro de su cabeza fue como si un rayo hubiera iluminado todo en su mente de una manera brutal y agonizante.

Y entonces el dolor de cabeza se volvió insignificante al sentir esa agonía intensa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ella.

—

Se encontraba sentado es su cama, viendo hacia el frente sin mirar nada en concreto, queriendo agarrarse a sí mismo y golpearse. Se golpeó la cabeza con ambos puños a cada lado de ésta por la desesperación y la molestia que le causaba los ruidos y la música furiosa que se escuchaba fuera de su cuarto.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, de que en serio no le hubiera hecho nada malo a Nora, de que no lo había intentado de nuevo.

¿Qué clase de tipo era? Él no era esa clase de hombre, que perdía el control a tal punto de obligar a una chica a hacer aquello. No, él sabía que no llegaría tan lejos, él no era un loco al final de cuentas. Pero aún así, ¿Dónde iba a detenerse? ¿Dónde estaría aquel límite que no iba a atreverse a cruzar? ¿Acaso cuándo la tuviera desnuda nuevamente? ¿Cuándo se volviera a encontrar con los ojos de ella impregnados de terror? ¿O cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde?

Su corazón latía frenético por el miedo, por el miedo de ser una especie de monstruo sin escrúpulos y por ese insano terror que le provocaba que ella se alejara, que lo abandonara. No podía pasar por ello nuevamente, ya habían sido demasiadas veces en su vida y con ella se había jurado que sería diferente.

Agarró su cabello entre sus manos, intentando que con el dolor físico que se causara pudiera pagar por lo que había causado en ella. Se empezó a mecer de adelante hacia atrás mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que querían deslizarse fuera de sus ojos.

—Quizás necesites esto—levantó la vista para notar como Alice ponía frente a su cara una botella de whisky casi completa.

Analizó detenidamente a la pelirroja: Su ojo morado, su labio partido, nariz hinchada y hasta sobre sus prominentes pechos y su cuello habían cardenales. Aún no terminaba de creer que Nora causara aquello.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con un fuerte nudo en su garganta. Lo último que quería era esa chica alocada y torpe para empeorar su estado.

—Vine a verte—se sentó a su lado—. La niñita esa acaba de salir de aquí—diablos, no quería saber ni imaginarse nada relativo a Nora, no cuando sentía tal sufrimiento—, parecía llevar mucha prisa por llegar a su casa, o, por alejarse de aquí.

—No quiero hablar—dijo desesperado a la par que arrastraba su cabello rojo hacia atrás. De pronto miró la botella que sostenía la chica de ojos verdes y se la quitó de inmediato.

Iba a olvidar, iba a beber hasta que no se reconociera a sí mismo, así ya no sentiría tanto asco de sí mismo, tanta agonía y tanto temor.

—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó contigo y esa tonta mientras estaban aquí? —ignoró la pregunta mientras el líquido ardiente se deslizaba por su garganta— Te hice una pegunta, Castiel.

—Eso a ti no te importa—respondió con la voz un poco obtusa por el entumecimiento del alcohol en su boca.

—Pues fíjate que sí me importa, rojito—se le acercó aún más, pero Castiel aún seguía bebiendo el whisky, sin pensar—. Esa tonta al parecer sí te importa, así que quiero saber que mierda es lo que pasa entre ustedes—Castiel la miró enfadado y con los mareos reuniéndose en su cerebro.

—No te incumbe—volvió a repetir más atontado por el alcohol.

—¡Ya deja de decir eso, carajo! —recuperó la botella y miró sorprendida el objeto al notar que estaba casi vacío— ¡Quiero saber el porqué te importa tanto esa estúpida acosadora!

—¡Porque no es ninguna acosadora! ¡Te mentí! —soltó muy cerca de su rostro— Nora es mi novia, ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Mi novia! —Alice se echó hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza, deseando haber escuchado mal.

—¿Estás demente, verdad? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica— Esa es la única explicación que me viene a la mente para que tú digas tal pendejada—Castiel la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la miró rabioso.

—No me importa lo que pienses—le susurró entre dientes—. Te mentí sobre ella para que no hicieras lo de la otra vez, y aún así te atreviste a ponerle tus manos encima.

—Se lo merecía, Castiel—se deshizo con cuidado de su fuerte agarre y en cambio se le acercó aún más, con su mirada cargada de suplica y deseo—. Entiende que no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío—y prosiguió a besarlo, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo cuando los labios de ella ya habían probado los suyos impregnados de alcohol.

—Yo no soy tuyo, tonta—la apartó nuevamente. Una punzada de melancolía recorrió su mente al recordar que algo parecido le había dicho a Nora antes de hacer aquella aberración.

—¿Qué demonios le ves a esa estúpida? —odiaba como nunca que se refiriera a Nora de aquella forma— Entiendo, no es fea, de hecho está muy buena, pero de ahí no tiene más nada. Es aburrida, mojigata, insípida y, además, lo que a ella le falta a mí me sobra—se rió de su último comentario para intentar disipar la tensión, sin embargo no lo logró. Castiel dejó de mirarla. Su cabeza empezaba a doler y los mareos no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

—Vete de aquí, quiero estar solo—señaló a la puerta con la cabeza baja. Ella negó y en cambió se le subió encima.

—No me voy a ir, Castiel—colocó sus manos en los hombros de él—. Tú muy bien sabes que me gustas, ¿Qué ya no te gusto yo a ti? ¿Ahora prefieres ir por esa niñita que seguro no sabe ni cómo eres en realidad? —no dijo nada, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla— Ella no te merece, no es para ti—acarició el rostro de él—. Yo sí, yo soy la que te comprende mejor que nadie—nuevamente se acercó a sus labios y los besó con pasión, intentando arrancar de su mente a esa chica y en cambio que sólo tuviera ojos para ella.

De pronto sintió como Castiel nuevamente la empujaba, pero esta vez tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

—¡Ya déjame tranquilo, maldita sea! —si de algo ya estaba harto era de que le dijeran que él y Nora no podían estar juntos, que eran muy diferentes y que ella no era para él— Que te entre en la cabeza que no siento nada por ti. Cuando llegaste hoy sólo pude mirarte como una amiga y nada más, pero ya ni eso, porque te atreviste a lastimar a Nora y eso no te lo voy a perdonar—le dijo todo aquello con firmeza a pesar de haber bebido casi un litro de whisky hace unos instantes.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Briand! —se levantó del suelo iracunda ella también—¿¡Sabes cuántos idiotas quisieran tenerme como tú me tienes a mí!? ¡Y tú vienes y me desprecias por esa…!

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla de otra forma que no sea por su nombre, carajo! —le gritó aún más fuerte que antes, con la ira apoderándose nuevamente de todos sus pensamientos y sentidos.

—¡No me digas que hacer! —gritó ella aún más fuerte y con la cara más enrojecida por el enfado ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de aquella manera? ¡Ella era mucho mejor que aquella estúpida!

—¡Castiel! —irrumpió de repente Greg en la habitación del pelirrojo— Tienes que salir de aquí rápido—Ambos pelirrojos lo miraron confundidos—. Marcus está intentando intoxicar a Demonio con alcohol—y fue como si hubieran puesto a un vehículo en marcha, pues el chico de ojos grises salió disparado de la habitación cuando escuchó lo que le dijo el pelinegro.

Llegó a la sala de estar, seguido de Greg y Alice, para encontrarse a la mayoría de los invitados vitoreando a dos integrantes de Distorsion que aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a Demonio, mientras los demás miembros impedían que Eric se metiera a defender al canino, y a Marcus vertiendo el ron en el hocico del animal que se retorcía y ladraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

No dudó ni un segundo en darle un puñetazo a Marcus en la cara, luego golpeó al guitarrista, luego al baterista. Alguien, seguro otro de los integrantes de la banda enemiga, le dio la vuelta y le acertó un buen golpe a la sien, pero éste último recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por Greg.

Greg cayó al suelo cuando el otro bajista le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza; pero el chico de cabeza rapada se dobló de dolor cuando Eric le pegó con fuerza en la nariz. Y poco a poco más gente, hombres y mujeres, se unían a la pelea o comenzaban la propia con algún imbécil que les quedara cerca.

Era un total caos. Nuevamente la confusión y la violencia reinaban en un lugar dónde se estaban lanzando muebles, electrodomésticos y hasta rompiendo botellas para pelear a muerte.

Mientras tanto, Castiel y Marcus se pegaban sin medirse, ni pensar en las consecuencias. El pelinegro lo pateó en el estómago y lo arrojó sobre la mesa de centro, rompiéndola cuando el de ojos grises cayó sobre ella. Aún así, el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente, y más enojado que antes, para después lanzarlo contra la pared y de golpear la cara del vocalista tantas veces como le era físicamente posible.

De un momento a otro, Castiel logró tener en sus manos una botella y la rompió contra la pared para luego colocar el objeto roto y afilado contra el cuello de Marcus.

—¡Si algo le pasa a Demonio, date por muerto, cabrón! —y alguien destrozó una botella en la cabeza del pelirrojo, dejándolo en una tenue inconsciencia y, mientras él estaba en el suelo, empezaba a ser pateado por dos personas.

Era pateado una y otra vez por Marcus, muy débil, y Alice, quien estaba enfadada por los desprecios del pelirrojo hacia ella, y disfrutaba de darle su merecido. Le gustaba, lo deseaba, pero nadie se atrevía a humillarla y despreciarla, y el que lo hacía se la pagaba.

La chica agarró la cabeza del pelirrojo medio inconsciente por los pelos, mientras sonreía con clara burla.

—¿¡Dónde está tu niñita, Briand!? —se mofó en su cara— ¡No hay nadie para ayudarte, imbécil! ¡Estás solo! —soltó la cabeza de Castiel y al instante pateó su estómago, pateó su espalda, pateó varias veces su garganta y se derrumbó cuando, sin haberla visto, su prima Ally la empujó con fuerza al suelo.

—¡Ya cálmate, idiota! —le gritó la chica de ojos y pelo gris a su prima.

—¡Estás defendiendo a este pendejo! —gritó Marcus escupiendo sangre para después agarrar por el pelo a Ally.

—¡Deja a mi prima, imbécil! —Ashley empezó a golpearlo, claramente en desventaja y, sin pausa, fue arrojada encima de Alice por Marcus, mientras éste aún seguía jalando por el pelo a Ally.

Greg dejó su pelea con Peter para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Marcus, luego otro y después otro. Aquella escena fue la primera con la que se encontró Castiel después de salir de su semi inconsciencia.

En pocos instantes, en su cabeza retumbaron sirenas, luces rojas y azules y varios hombres uniformados y con armas separando las peleas que había en su casa. Cuando uno de los agentes lo puso de pie y le preguntó quién era el dueño de la casa, con su mente dando vueltas, con ademanes de derrumbarse nuevamente en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que no era ningún tipo de delirio. Le dijo que era él sin pararse a titubear, pues ya nada le importaba, todo en ese momento estaba hecho mierda: Su casa, su cara, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón.

El agente de la ley se lo llevó a él sin parar de decir que debería pagar una multa de tantos euros por perturbar la paz.

—¡Esperen, Demonio! —gritó antes de que lo sacaran de su casa—¡Mi perro! —señaló con la cabeza al animal que se encontraba quejándose en el suelo, pues al parecer no sólo el alcohol lo había dejado en un estado de peligro vital, sino también que durante las peleas recibió varios golpes accidentales.

El pobre animal, aunque se mantenía consciente, parecía dar sus últimos respiros en el mundo. Castiel sintió que el alma se le cayó a los pies. Las lágrimas se iban a escapar de una vez por todas si seguía viendo en aquella situación a su amigo.

—¡Hagan algo, por favor! —gritó desesperado al agente que lo miraba preocupado— ¡Lleven a mi perro a un hospital! —rogó ya con la voz bastante rota y los ojos vidriosos. El policía lo dejó en manos de otro compañero mientras se iba a levantar al perro del suelo.

Y así terminó la improvisada fiesta: En desastre, con él en la cárcel, con Demonio entre la vida y la muerte y perdiéndola a _ella_.

—

Estaba bastante machacado, hecho trizas por dentro y por fuera. Su mejor amigo abrió la puerta con cuidado de no provocarle más dolores de cabeza al pelirrojo, mientras Rosalya lo miraba con lástima.

Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya lo habían ido a sacar de la cárcel y no tardó ni un segundo en querer saber a cual hospital llevaron a su perro. No le importaba si olía a alcohol, si había pasado la que tal vez sería la peor noche de su vida; él iría a ver a su amigo, y rogaba por que estuviera bien.

Al llegar al hospital veterinario se enteró de la delicada situación de Demonio, el cual había pasado por un lavado de estómago y varias hidrataciones, que estaría hospitalizado por un buen tiempo.

Se deprimió más al ver que por su negligencia su perro estaba pasando tal calvario, pero agradecía muy dentro de sí que al menos estuviera vivo.

Entró a la sala de estar que parecía ser casi una copia de cómo él estaba, estaba destrozada. Primero notó su televisión en el suelo y con un agujero enorme en la pantalla; luego la mesa de centro hecha añicos, el estante y varias sillas en el suelo, trozos de vidrio por todos lados. Y para colmo no tenía su estéreo. Recordó que también los oficiales se lo llevaron.

Se sentó en el sofá y pasó ambas manos por su cara mientras veía todo el lugar destruido. Los gastos médicos de demonio, la multa, devolver el dinero de la fianza a Leigh y recuperar todo lo perdido y destruido le iba a costar demasiado. Casi se permitió sonreír con ironía cuando descubrió que su trabajo en la cafetería sí que le sería útil, es más, bastante necesario.

—Qué asco de lugar—susurró Rosalya a la par que se dirigía a la cocina—. Sabía que esos locos sólo causarían estragos con su visita—se sirvió un vaso con agua—, y tú los invitas a tu casa. Muy buena idea, Castiel—lo felicitó con evidente sarcasmo.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión—masculló hastiado y tumbándose en el sofá.

—Castiel, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir? —le recomendó Lysandro mientras levantaba una de las sillas que estaban en el suelo—Rosalya y yo nos encargaremos de esto—la albina abrió completamente los ojos ante las palabras de su cuñado.

El pelirrojo no puso objeción alguna, únicamente se levantó y se dirigió con pasos pesados a su habitación. Cayó con fuerza sobre su cama queriendo dormirse de inmediato, pero no lo lograba, porque dentro de todos los problemas que había causado y todo lo que iba a gastar, se encontraba el problema mayor.

Suspiró adolorido por dentro y por fuera al pensar en Nora. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, quería ir a verla, decirle que lo que pasó la noche anterior fue un error, que no estaba pensando bien las cosas y que definitivamente él no era así. Pero también estaba enfadado con ella, por manipularle, por ignorarlo por semanas y luego… Lo que pasó con Nathaniel en la enfermería. No lograba entender cómo aquel tipo siempre terminaba metiéndose con lo que era suyo.

Cerró los ojos analizando lo que acababa de pensar ¿Qué significaba exactamente pensar que alguien era suyo? ¿Era ese piropo pseudo romántico que muchos solían utilizar sin pensar, o en cambio realmente se refería a que ella era suya, a que le pertenecía, a que él era su dueño? Sabía la respuesta, no iba a ser hipócrita y mentirse a sí mismo con que no era de la segunda forma.

Las dudas que se plantaron en su mente cuando Amber no dejó de molestarle con el asunto de que Nora lo manipulaba se habían disipado. Sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales, no era sólo una gran atracción hacia Nora, también era algo profundo, más significativo que lo que hubiera sentido antes por una mujer. Pero también sabía que era egoísta, que quería tenerla por completo, deseaba aferrarla a él de una manera casi enfermiza, porque ella no podía ser como los demás, no podía ser alguien que lo abandonara.

De repente su mente empezó a viajar lejos, más específicamente al pasado, al génesis de su agonía interna, de su miedo a quedar completamente solo.

—

No era un chico de muchas palabras, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le gustaba divertirse como a cualquier niño. Parecía ser introvertido, callado, sin embargo tenía algo indescriptible que llamaba la atención de los demás y por ello tenía muchos amigos a su alrededor. Simplemente Castiel era ese chico del que todos querían ser amigos sin saber el porqué.

A él no le importaba mucho el saberlo tampoco. Se sentía bien al saber que tenía muchos amigos, y ellos eran los mejores. Disfrutaba como nunca jugar con ellos, competir y bromear. Ellos eran la alegría que no conseguía tener al llegar a su casa y encontrar a su madre o a su padre en sus ocupaciones, sin fijarse lo suficiente en él.

Siempre uno de los dos viajaba fuera del país, y en ocasiones ambos, entonces era hospedado en la casa de algún vecino. Pero a él no le gustaba sentirse así, como un intruso o como un estorbo. Gran parte de su infancia estuvo plagada por esa incertidumbre y tristeza. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a aquellos chicos que lo invitaban a jugar con ellos. Sus días grises se fueron iluminando y su vida brillaba por largos periodos.

Por eso, a pesar de lo de sus padres, no se quejaba, no reclamaba la atención de nadie ni exigía de más, pues él se sentía satisfecho y contento con lo demás que tenía.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando dos niños nuevos llegaron a su escuela. Eran hermanos mellizos, un chico y una chica. La niña era algo presumida y alzada, y, sobretodo, llorona ¿Pero quién podría culparla del todo? Su hermano solía ser un chico molesto, rebelde y que le encantaba fastidiarla y hacerla llorar. Ambos llamaban bastante la atención.

Ella era la niña más linda del salón de clases y él era como ese chico rudo que todos los niños querían ser, pues no le temía a nada; ni a los reclamos, ni reprimendas y en especial las competencias. Era bastante competitivo, siempre presumiendo del ser el más inteligente, el más rápido, el más fuerte y aquello era un incentivo suficiente como para que todos quisieran conocerlo y ser su amigo, incluso si dejaban del lado a otros, como a un niño de ojos grises y pelo negro que no entendía el porqué sus mejores amigos lo abandonaban por aquel rubio escandaloso.

Después de meses de la llegada de los hermanos Lasserre, la vida de Castiel era más descolorida. Sus "Amigos" pasaban casi todo el tiempo tras Nathaniel, buscando su amistad o beneficios de ser amigos de un niño rico, además de que la hermana de éste era bastante linda y ellos ya empezaban a darse cuenta de que las niñas no eran tan indeseables.

Un día el niño rubio quería un contrincante nuevo, alguien que quizás fuera capaz de ganarle en algo, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. Llamó al chico solitario que se sentaba en la esquina del salón de clases y lo retó a las vencidas con una sonrisa desafiante. Castiel se negó, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo interactuar con ese niño tonto y ladrón de amistades, pero no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse de su asiento y aceptar cuando Nathaniel y los que solían ser sus amigos empezaron llamarle gallina.

El de ojos ambarinos se sentía muy seguro de que se encontraría con otro al que le ganaría con facilidad, pero mucha fue su sorpresa a darse cuenta de que el pelinegro era bastante fuerte, tanto que lo igualaba en fuerza. Ninguno desistía, sus fuerzas estaban muy parejas y cuando parecía que uno iba a perder el otro lograba sacar impulso de quien sabe donde para igualar las cosas.

Al final ninguno de los dos logró ganarle al otro, la profesora había detenido el combate para empezar a dar su clase. Pero no se quedaría así, había pensado Nathaniel, por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo igualaba y que no se la ponía fácil a la hora de ganar, por ello empezó a retarlo cada vez que podía, a alguna carrera, un juego de mesa o un videojuego en su casa. Algo en ese chico parecía distinto a los demás que eran sus amigos, pues él a diferencia de los demás era sincero y no iba tras de él por su hermana o por su dinero, al contrario, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

A Castiel se le hacía fastidioso ese chico, tan pedante y competitivo, pero no se negaba a tratar de vencerle en lo que fuera, en fin, con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo tarde o temprano. No obstante le agradaba en cierta forma que fuera así y no un hipócrita como los que había considerado sus amigos. Y se dio cuenta de aquello cuando una tarde de la última semana escolar, se encontró a Nathaniel rodeado por chicos del último año en el parque cercano a su casa.

Al parecer el rubio se había metido en problemas con uno de ellos, y había sido suficiente como para que cinco chicos mayores lo tuvieran rodeado para darle una paliza. Aún así Nathaniel no parecía asustado, de hecho ya se estaba poniendo en posición para dar pelea.

Castiel corrió a su lado y trató de apaciguar las cosas, incluso cuando Nathaniel lo empeoraba todo al amenazar a los chicos mayores.

Al final uno de ellos golpeó a Nathaniel y Castiel reaccionó de inmediato y lo golpeó en el abdomen. Estaban en clara desventaja, eran cinco y eran mayores, mientras ellos eran dos y menores que ellos hasta en estatura. Pero no se rindieron, pelearon con todo a pesar de todo. Aún así perdieron.

Castiel no podía creer que se había metido a defender al tonto de Nathaniel, incluso había peleado junto a él.

Ambos caminaban golpeados y un poco encorvados por todos los golpes recibidos, en silencio, bueno, hasta que Nathaniel empezó a reír por lo bajo. El pelinegro lo miró con desconcierto ¿En serio se estaba riendo después de la paliza que ambos habían recibido?

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el de ojos grises— Eres un demente—masculló Castiel, aún avanzando como podía por la acera.

—No entiendes ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Nathaniel, quien aún con todos los golpes en su cara sonreía— Nadie nunca se había metido a defenderme—ambos se detuvieron de caminar y quedaron frente a frente—. Siempre me he creído invencible por poder pelear yo solo, pero ya ves que no es así y que ni con tu ayuda pudimos ganarles a esos tontos.

—En serio, rubito, ve a terapia—le recomendó medio en broma y medio en serio—. Si no fueras tan tonto para meterte en esta clase de problemas no estuvieras tan hecho mierda como ahora.

—Pero tú que eres tan inteligente estás en la mismas—se burló riendo para luego quejarse por el dolor que le causó aquella gracia.

—Como sea, me debes una—empezó a alejarse hacia su hogar, pero Nathaniel lo detuvo por el hombro—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando estés en problemas tú también puedes contar conmigo, sólo si cuando yo lo esté tú me cuidas las espalda, tal y como hiciste hoy—le extendió la mano— ¿Trato? —el niño de ojos grises se le quedó mirando con extrañeza, pero apretó su mano. Después de todo era mejor tener a alguien que le defendiera en las malas que a muchos que sólo supieran estar en las buenas. Al final de cuentas él no era su amigo, pero tampoco su enemigo.

—

Abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos y observó cómo pudo su oscura habitación. Suspiró mientras miraba la hora en su reloj: Las tres de la tarde. Había dormido casi tres horas desde que llegó de ver a Demonio. Se levantó y empezó a desvestirse, necesitaba sacarse ese cansancio del cuerpo e intentar despejar las sombras que opacaban su mente.

Cruzó el pasillo, sin mirar hacia la sala, para después entrar en el baño y seguida la ducha. Abrió el grifó y dejó que el agua fría lo despertará de una vez por todas mientras él recargaba su frente contra el glacial mármol de la pared.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Mientras más pasaban las horas, más sentía esa inquietud de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que tenía que ir a verla y tratar de aferrarla a él como fuera. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Ella también había sido despreciable con él y, por ello, ella debía también intentar arreglar las cosas. No podía ser él quien se rebajara a pedir perdón, después de todo nada de lo del día anterior hubiera ocurrido si ella no se hubiera comportado tan fría y manipuladora con él, si no hubiera estado en aquella situación con el delegado.

No obstante le dolía no sólo el sentirse tan poca cosa para ella, sino también el perderla de su vida, pues sabía que ella no movería ni un dedo para intentar arreglar algo que empezó con desequilibrio.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? No quería seguir con ese sentimiento de inseguridad y pavor que le provocaba saber que ella sería otra persona más en su vida que lo abandonaría; y no quería perderla, pero tampoco quería perderse a sí mismo por ella ¡Ella era quien tenía que cambiar! Ella debía ser una novia de verdad, cariñosa, obediente y con ojos sólo para él, que sólo pensara en él, que todo en su vida fuera él y que nada ni nadie más se interpusiera.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua y pensaba que él tenía razón y ella estaba mal. Pero algo muy dentro de él, quizás su consciencia, le advertía que no era así y que únicamente estaba evadiendo la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Ya ni sabía a qué hacerle caso, si a su orgullo o a sus sentimientos por ella. Si debía resignarse a perderla con tal de no rebajarse, o intentar recuperarla porque no podía concebir la idea de no estar con Nora.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo, con Nora, con Nathaniel, con Alice, con Marcus, con el mundo entero.

—

Eran los mejores amigos, inseparables como hermanos. Casi nadie podía creer que dos chicos tan diferentes, y que al principio parecían ser rivales, se llevaran tan bien. Mientras uno era enérgico y problemático, el otro era más serio y tranquilo; aún así, para Castiel sus diferencias no importaban mucho, más bien nada, ya que ese chico era como su hermano, Nathaniel era y siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera sabía como había ocurrido, pero después de ayudar a Nathaniel a defenderse de aquellos matones las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos. El rubio lo seguía retando a cualquier cosa, pero también le gustaba entablar conversación con él, hablarle sobre cualquier cosa que le gustaba y tratar de hacer que ese chico de ojos grises medio taciturno fuera más abierto.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían empezado a llevarse mejor, no sólo admitían ser amigos sino que se apreciaban como los mejores.

Los días parecían ser lúcidos e iluminados para Castiel, se sentía realizado, disfrutando por primera vez de una amistad verdadera, real y sin dobles intenciones. Alegre de contar con alguien en las buenas y en las malas, aún si nunca se hubiera imaginado ni de lejos que sería con ese rubio escandaloso.

Se divertían, reían, bromeaban y se protegían el uno al otro. Jugaban, peleaban y conocían más del otro hasta el punto en que ya no había secreto alguno entre los dos.

Los meses pasaban, los años transcurrían, ambos crecían y lamentablemente también las cosas cambiaban. La personalidad divertida y abierta de Nathaniel se veía disminuida por momentos, parecía que empezaba a desfigurarse su imagen de chico problemático y justo la noche en la que Castiel y Nathaniel decidieron entrar a un recital de rock sólo para mayores de edad, idea que fue del rubio, empezó, muy poco a poco, a decaer su amistad.

Mientras que Castiel había sido el que se había resistido a la idea de meterse en problemas por asistir a un concierto de rock para mayores, fue el que más lo disfrutó, conoció una parte de él que no sabía que existía al identificarse con aquel sonido, y se sentía liberado, fuerte, con ganas de experimentar y conocer más de ese mundo.

Por otra parte, Nathaniel había sido el más entusiasmado con la idea, pero el concierto no había causado una impresión en él tan grande como en la de su mejor amigo, que parecía exaltado y elocuente como nunca antes lo había visto. Pero el de ojos dorados sabía que la razón de su desgano no era por no ser tan fan de aquel género musical, sino porque en su casa las cosas se estaban poniendo raras desde hace mucho tiempo, y empezaban a pintar de un matiz más oscuro sus días.

Aquel concierto fue por el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y lo que Castiel pensaba que sería sólo la primera de muchas cosas que harían para divertirse durante sus vacaciones antes de entrar a la preparatoria, resultó ser lo único que hicieron en ese tiempo, pues el chico de ojos dorados desapareció casi por completo después de esa noche, y no fue sino hasta tres días después que se enteró que sus padres lo habían enviado a donde unos familiares estrictos con tal de que mejorara su conducta.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar a principios del año escolar casi ni se reconocieron el uno al otro. Castiel vistiendo de cuero y con camisetas de bandas que ni conocía, y él con camisas y pantalones bien planchados. Los roles parecían haber cambiado, o más bien no lo parecía sino que era ya una certeza. A Castiel ya no le importaba si se metía en uno que otro problema, le gustaba saber que él podía hacer lo que quisiera y que las consecuencias no eran de gran importancia. Nathaniel, por el contrario, ya no se metía en ninguna clase de contrariedad, respetaba a sus mayores y a sus iguales, incluso llegó a convertirse en un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil.

Aún si habían cambiado mucho y si sus diferencias eran aún más notorias que antes, ellos trataban de preservar su amistad, aunque ésta ya se estaba desintegrando sin que ninguno lo evitara.

Sólo hizo falta un detonante para que todo se fuera en picada.

Rosalie era una chica hermosa, era gentil, agradable y divertida. Más de un chico en el Sweet Amoris estaba enamorado y encantado con aquella chica de pelo rubio platinado y brillantes ojos azules. Castiel y Nathaniel no eran la excepción.

El rubio, en un momento en que terminaba las tareas de ambos, ya que no quería que su mejor amigo llegara a repetir el año sólo por querer andar de rebelde, le confesó a Castiel que gustaba de una chica, y la sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en el rostro del pelinegro al enterarse de aquello se borró lentamente cuando supo que era Rosalie.

No le dijo que él también sentía algo significativo por esa chica a la que le encantaba molestar amistosamente, por ello hizo algo que nunca le contó a Nathaniel, decidió dejársela a él y dejarle la vía libre con ella, pues prefería olvidarse de la chica que tan fascinado lo tenía sólo por preservar su amistad con el rubio.

Sin embargo la vida a veces es divertidamente cruel cuando se lo propone, pues los sentimientos que Nathaniel había confesado a su hermosa Rosalie no resultaron ser correspondidos, pues ella tenía ojos sólo para otro chico. Fue doloroso y humillante que ese otro resultaba ser Castiel, su mejor amigo.

Nathaniel no ocultó el dato tan revelador a su mejor amigo, pues sabía que él no diría nada al respecto, pero lo que no se había esperado era que días después, su mejor amigo y la chica de la que estaba enamorado, se hicieran novios.

Castiel estaba contento, la chica que le gustaba también gustaba de él, pero aún así no dejaba de sentir que lo que hacía no estaba bien ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Apreciaba a Nathaniel y por ello fue que prefirió en un principio que él estuviera con Rosalie. Pero tampoco era tonto, si alguien que te gusta, gusta también de ti, no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad. Lástima que Nathaniel se distanciara de él y que nunca le hubiera dejado explicarle que él desde un principio también estaba enamorado de ella.

Su amistad ya no parecía haber existido, y si bien, no se llevaban mal, definitivamente ya no eran los mismos de antes. Pero Castiel decidió ser optimista de todas formas, pues tenía a su primera novia, estaba loco por ella y sería el mejor novio del mundo sólo para ella, pues sólo quería verla feliz, contenta y enamorada cada vez más de él.

—Yo… Ya no quiero estar más contigo, Castiel—musitó Rosalie sin mirarlo fijamente.

Castiel palideció queriendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿De qué hablas? —no quería que fuera lo que él creía. Aún si llevaban meses siendo novios, pretendía que ella fuera la única chica en su vida y por ello no quería perderla.

—Seré sincera—esta vez dirigió su mirada azul a la de él—. Yo estaba fascinada contigo porque pensaba que eras diferente—el pelinegro la miró confundido—. Pensaba que eras más rebelde y apasionado, pero no resultaste ser como yo pensaba y por eso yo… Ya no siento lo mismo que en un principio—ella apartó la mirada sabiendo que lo que le decía le rompía el corazón a Castiel, pero siempre había sido sincera con ella y con todos, y no iba a engañar al chico de ojos grises.

Él se quedó sin habla, pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él todo ese tiempo estuvo siendo un buen novio, llenándola de detalles, haciéndola reír y sentir que podía contar con él para lo que sea ¿Y ella lo dejaba porque él no era un "Rebelde"?

—Entiendo—dijo cambiando su expresión de confusión a una completamente seria. No le iba a dar el gusto de que lo viera derrumbado.

Se alejó con el corazón hecho añicos por primera vez, pero no iba doblegarse ni ante ella, ni ante nadie, ni siquiera a solas.

Sus días volvían a ser oscuros y solitarios. No tenía chica, no tenía amigo, no tenía padres que lo aconsejaran o intentaran comprenderlo. Estaba solo y abandonado, como parecía ser su destino.

Entonces se sumó a su melancolía el rencor cuando vio, varios días después de su rompimiento, a Rosalie y Nathaniel caminando de la mano.

Ya lo entendía todo. Él no era el culpable de que ella terminara la relación, sino que alguien parecía haber conseguido su objetivo de salir con Rosalie.

—

Salió de la ducha completamente abatido por no dejar de recordar cosas que sólo lo ponían más furioso y triste de lo que ya estaba ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso? ¿Era tan inservible como persona para que siempre lo abandonaran o lo traicionaran?

Entró en su habitación casi pudiendo presenciar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en ella, escuchar las palabras que Nora le gritaba, sus gritos de miedo y enfado, su mirada de dolor por todas las estupideces que le hizo.

Sentía tanto asco de sí mismo, ni siquiera quería mirarse en el espejo de la pared porque al ver su rostro sólo iba a querer ser otra persona y así poder matarse a golpes.

Después de ponerse ropa, agarró su cajetilla de cigarrillos, su encendedor y empezó a fumar después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pues lo había parado especialmente por cierta chica. Se quedó ahí, sentado al borde de su cama, absorbiendo y liberando humo por la boca y la nariz, mirando fijamente el reloj despertador al lado de su cama que señalaba una vez más que no importaba que tan triste y hecho añicos se encontrara, el mundo y el tiempo no se detenían ni por él ni por nadie. Parecía una maldita cuenta regresiva, pensaba Castiel con mal humor.

Decidió salir de su habitación nuevamente, pero esta vez para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, la cual encontró en mejor estado.

—Hasta que te dignas en iluminarnos con tu presencia—le regañó la albina que se encontraba ya sirviéndole un buen plato de comida al pelirrojo. Éste último hizo una mueca de desprecio, pues, aunque la comida que Rosalya le acababa de servir tenía buena pinta, increíblemente no tenía hambre—. No pongas esa cara, que te lo vas a comer todo—le advirtió antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá junto a Lysandro, quien llevaba un buen rato escribiendo en su libreta.

—No tengo hambre—dijo sin nada de ánimo.

—Aún así come algo, Castiel—esta vez fue su mejor amigo quien habló sin levantar su mirada de la libreta—. No has comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, te embriagaste y diste mucha pelea. No es buena idea ir a encararla con el estómago vacío—Castiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lysandro? —inquirió dejando el plato que le dio la albina en la mesa.

El de ojos bicolores levantó su vista de su libreta y en cambió la dirigió hacia Castiel.

—Me refiero a que no está bien que sigas posponiendo lo inevitable, que es ir a hablar con Nora sobre lo ocurrido ayer—el de ojos grises negó un poco con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su amigo como un ser extraño.

—Yo no tengo que hablar de nada con ella—se cruzó de brazos—. Y lo ocurrido ayer con Alice no fue nada.

—Sí, supongo que herir a tu novia no fue nada—habló sarcásticamente y elevando una ceja—, y no me refiero a lo de Alice—Castiel apretó los labios al entender que se refería a lo otro.

—¿Tú qué tanto sabes? —se acercó a Lysandro sin ningún rastro de amenaza— ¿Qué pasó después de que salió de mi habitación?

—Bueno, Marcus intentó retenerla aquí a la fuerza—y por fin el pelirrojo mostró una reacción más común en él: Enojo. Iba a matar de verdad a ese imbécil, pensaba apretando los puños—. Luego intenté persuadirlo de dejarla ir, Demonio lo atacó y aproveché para acompañarla hasta su casa—tragó en seco al pensar en su perro hospitalizado por culpa de Marcus y también al pensar en lo agradecido que estaba con Lysandro por saltar a defenderla y acompáñala a su hogar después de la animalada que estuvo a punto de hacerle.

—¿Nora te contó algo? —preguntó tranquilo, aún si dentro de él aún sentía ese temor y ansiedad que ya empezaba a hartarlo.

—No, pero estaba herida—respondió con voz glacial—. Parecía querer huir de algo aterrador—escuchar esa respuesta lo hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya se encontraba.

Se sentó en una de las butacas con la mirada cristalizada nuevamente por las lágrimas. Era un ser tan despreciable, se odiaba desde el fondo de su alma por haber intentado nuevamente aquella atrocidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Rosalya que no estaba enterada de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Rosa—le respondió su cuñado que, aunque él tampoco sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, lo sospechaba. Miró a su mejor amigo, quien miraba hacia el techo—. Entonces, Castiel, es mejor que te prepares para enfrentarla—otra vez Castiel lo miró con extrañeza.

—No pienso hacer nada—le respondió con voz lánguida—, porque no hay nada que hacer—la última palabra se escuchó quebrada en su voz gracias al nudo que apreciaba en su garganta.

Le dolía mucho, tanto que parecía ser el mejor castigo para él, pero es que sabía lo que ocurriría: Ella no le permitiría acercársele nunca más, lo abandonaría y él volvería a su soledad. Pero a diferencia de otras veces en su vida, esta vez pensaba que no lo soportaría, que ya sería demasiado dolor para aguantar, porque ella ya estaba demasiado metida en su corazón como para aparentar que no moriría poco a poco, o de inmediato, si la perdía.

—¿Vas a seguir permitiendo que lo mismo ocurra? —le preguntó Lysandro con firmeza.

—Sí, porque ya te dije que no hay nada que pueda hacer—el albino asintió repetidamente.

—Sí hay algo que puedes hacer—el pelirrojo se echó el pelo hacia atrás, exasperado de que su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre parecía tan discreto, se entrometiera en algo que claramente no le concernía.

—No voy a hacer eso—le respondió enfadado, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y alejándose de Roslaya y Lysandro.

—Ya deja de comportarte como si no te importara que los demás se alejen de tu vida—le dijo aún más firme que antes y levantándose él también.

Escuchar aquellas palaras dirigidas hacia él, y dichas por otro, fue como si le hubieran robado todo el calor de su cuerpo. Palideció y quedó pasmado en medio de la sala.

—Retira lo que dijiste—exigió en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a Lysandro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No lo haré, porque es la verdad y ya viene siendo hora de que la enfrentes de una vez por todas—se cruzó también de brazos.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó con voz temblorosa, humillado de que alguien descubriera cual era su mayor miedo: Ser abandonado— ¡Tú no me conoces, Lysandro! ¡Así que metete en tus asuntos!

—Entiende de una vez por todas que nada cambiará si no cambias tú…

—¡Ya cállate, maldita sea! —se le iba a abalanzar para cerrarle la boca, pero Rosalya se metió a tiempo entre los dos.

—No más, chicos—dijo ella preocupada mientras evitaba que cualquiera de los dos intentara iniciar una pelea.

Castiel la miró con una sonrisa que de felicidad no tenía nada, luego miró a Lysandro.

—Me dices a mí cómo hacer las cosas, cuando ni tú mismo te enfrentaste a…—se detuvo a sí mismo. Estaba enfurecido, pero una pequeña parte de sentido común fue suficiente para autodetenerse de decir algo que, de seguro, acabaría con la amistad de ambos.

—La diferencia está en que yo no tenía oportunidad alguna—le respondió, muy tranquilo y a la vez con algo de enojo, sabiendo a quién se refería—. Tú, sin embargo, sí puedes intentar ir con ella y no dejar que se aleje como otros lo han hecho—se alejó nuevamente para dirigirse a su habitación. No iba a permitir que alguien, ni siquiera si era Lysandro, dijera todo aquello que sólo empeoraba su situación interna.

—¿A qué te refieres con "Que no tenías oportunidad", Lysandro? —inquirió nuevamente la de ojos dorados, aún más confundida.

—Sólo diré esto último y ya no insistiré con nada más—Castiel se giró lentamente para encararlo y así poner toda su atención en el victoriano—: Si te atreves, si te lo propones en serio, será diferente—ambos se quedaron varios segundos con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, y parecía que no iban a desistir, hasta que Castiel suspiró y se derrumbó nuevamente sobre el asiento que anteriormente ocupaba, con la cara entre las manos.

—

Era el mejor, y lo sabía. Era guapo, inspiraba miedo en casi todos, sabía tocar la guitarra, estaba en una banda y lo mejor, la vocalista era su novia. Debrah era genial, hermosa, inteligente, divertida y talentosa. Estaba demasiado enamorado de ella, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Si bien no era un patán con ella y de vez en cuando sacaba su faceta cariñosa y detallista, le hacía ver y saber que él era lo mejor que se le pudo atravesar en el camino, y que no era nadie con quien jugar. Se mostraba rudo, inmutable e inalcanzable, y ella lo adoraba así.

Sus días pasaban rápidos, de fiesta en fiesta, tocando a veces en algún lugar que permitía a menores de edad, reuniéndose con sus nuevos mejores amigos, los otros dos integrantes de la banda, disfrutando de un amor distinto, apasionado, ardiente, lleno de deseo y admiración.

Se reía plenamente al notar como el chico rubio llevaba una vida tan aburrida después de que lo traicionó y en cambio él la disfrutaba al máximo. No lo necesitaba para nada en su vida, ya que a fin de cuentas iba a ser un estorbo para él, o al menos intentaba creer eso, ya que, aunque lo negara, con Nathaniel él siempre fue él mismo, pero con su novia y sus nuevos amigos tenía que fingir que era más rebelde de lo que ya era, por ello extrañaba ser amigo de alguien y ser él mismo.

Aún así los apreciaba y, a diferencia del Delegado, ellos no eran unos traidores. Por ello, el día en que sus amigos de la banda decidieron molestar al "Alumno ejemplar", no se inmutó ante la mirada que le dirigió Nathaniel, como esperando que cumpliera con aquel trato que hicieron de niños, que era siempre defenderse el uno al otro. Sólo se limitó a besar a su novia, que antes sonreía con burla al notar al pobre chico rubio siendo arrojado al suelo.

Si hubiera sabido que días después Nathaniel nuevamente intentaría robarle lo que era suyo, no se hubiera limitado simplemente a ignorar a sus amigos que se burlaban del rubio, sino que se hubiera levantado y le hubiera dado una paliza de verdad.

Los encontró muy pegados uno del otro, a él con su mano en la cintura de ella. Reaccionó de inmediato, lo iba a moler a golpes por querer quitarle a su chica, por querer otra vez arrebatarle su felicidad como había hecho antes con Rosalie.

Ahí inició su enemistad, no se limitó a escuchar las malditas mentiras que profesaba el rubio sobre que Debrah era la que lo estaba seduciendo. No iba a creer ni una palabra de un traidor, jamás.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente la pelea con Nathaniel, se enteró minutos después de que la disquera que lo habían contratado a él y su banda no lo querían a él.

Debrah terminó con él después de darle la noticia, pues ella prefería su éxito profesional antes que a él.

Volvió a fingir que no le dolía, que no sentía ningún tipo de sufrimiento por enterarse que no era tan bueno como pensaba y por ello la disquera lo echaba de la banda; por confirmar que el que una vez fue su mejor amigo sólo era un traidor roba novias, que su chica no estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella como para quedarse a su lado, y, por esa realidad que, ya empezaba a entender, siempre lo acompañaría: Todos, sin excepción, lo abandonaban.

Lo peor fue cuando descubrió a los chicos que consideraba sus amigos hablando a sus espaldas, sobre como él era un idiota, sobre como lo habían utilizado para alcanzar su objetivo de firmar con una disquera.

Ese día descubrió dentro de él a otro ser, un ser caótico, violento, salvaje, vengativo.

Los golpeó a los dos, no importaba si eran dos contra uno, ambos chicos estaban en una gran desventaja contra el pelinegro iracundo que no descansaba de propinarles puñetazo tras puñetazo con tal de hacer cesar el dolor y la irracional ira que nacía desde su interior, roto y putrefacto.

Él era alguien bueno, no quería herir a nadie sólo porque estuviera enojado. Era fiel, amable y lo abandonaban. Era leal y tranquilo, y lo traicionaban. Pero ya no más, sería diferente, todo aquel que osara meterse con él conocería el dolor y la humillación, conocería al nuevo Castiel Briand, alguien sobre el cual nadie mandaba ni se burlaba. Alguien de temer.

—

—Lo he intentado de todas las formas—hablaba el pelirrojo aún ocultando su rostro en sus manos—, y siempre pasa—de verdad sentía que iba a hacer algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca antes, o al menos no en mucho tiempo— ¿Cómo sé que esta vez será distinto? —preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ambos peliblancos se miraron con preocupación a ver a Castiel en aquel estado tan lamentable.

—Sí lo intentas, será diferente—le respondió su mejor amigo más tranquilo y acercándose al pelirrojo decaído en la butaca.

—Ya lo hice—seguía sin levantar el rostro—, me prometí que iba a ser diferente, que con ella iba a ser distinto y aún así lo arruiné todo—apretó los labios, intentando calmarse y así no sucumbir ante las lágrimas.

—Puedes remediarlo—esta vez fue Rosalya quien habló—. No sé lo que ocurrió, pero tienes que intentar no perderla—levantó poco a poco su cabeza y miró los miró a ambos sólo con la expresión del arrepentimiento en su cara—. Estoy segura de que ella no querrá alejarse de ti tampoco, por lo menos no porque sí, pues se le nota que está muy enamorada de ti, Castiel—él no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando lo de esos momentos ¿De verdad habían personas que se preocupaban por él?

Se echó hacia atrás en la butaca, volviendo a recordar todas las veces que lo abandonaron o lo traicionaron. Recordó a sus padres desatentos, metidos en sus asuntos y dejándolo a él de lado sólo por atender a sus trabajos. Recordó a aquellos chicos que pensaba eran sus amigos y al final lo abandonaron a la primera oportunidad por un niño nuevo. Recordó a Nathaniel, quien era su mejor amigo y al que llegó a considerar como un hermano, cómo cambió y se alejó de él, sólo para después quitarle a Rosalie. También pensó en Rosalie, lo mucho que la quiso y lo poco que él significó para ella, pues ella no dudó ni un segundo en cambiarle por otro. Debrah también lo dejó, pero para seguir con su carrera artística; aún le quedaban muchas dudas con respecto a ella, pues no estaba seguro si de verdad ella no estaba confabulada con el resto de la banda, a quienes también les tuvo aprecio, o, por el contrario, ella muy bien sabía lo pasaba y aún así lo traicionó. La incertidumbre lo acompañaría para siempre, pues de verdad pensaba que nunca lo descubriría.

Por último llegó a Nora, todo lo que le hacía sentir ella, todo lo que ella significaba para él, por todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento y confirmaba una vez más que era distinto a otras veces, que si la perdía como había perdido a otros a lo largo de su vida de verdad no podría soportarlo.

—Iré a verla—susurró sin cambiar la expresión—, hablaré con ella e intentaré que se quede—ambos albinos sonrieron un poco.

Lysandro le palmeó el hombro, dándole apoyo y Rosalya nuevamente le acercó el plato de comida. Otra vez Castiel hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No irás a hablar con ella hasta que comas algo—le ordenó casi como una madre y le sonrió nuevamente con tal de darle ánimos.

Sonrió a medias y, sin muchas ganas, empezó a comer mientras pensaba mucho en lo que le esperaba. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

—

Tocó el timbre de la casa de Nora con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cómo iba a empezar, pedir perdón era la idea más factible, pero ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Y sí ella no quería verlo? ¡Obviamente no iba a querer verlo! ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio quisiera tener de nuevo cerca al tipo que le hizo tanto daño!? Mierda, iba ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio ¿Y sí ella no quería perdonarlo? La conocía muy poco y a la vez tanto que sabía que era demasiado rencorosa.

—¿Sí? —trató de ocultar su asombro al notar la antipatía con la cual lo recibía Larissa. La madre de Nora era muy simpática y agradable, pero en esos momentos lo miraba como si fuera la peor escoria.

—¿Se encuentra Nora? —le preguntó sin inmutarse ante el desagrado de la mujer hacia él.

—Sí, pero ¿Para qué la buscas? —el pelirrojo abrió bastante sus ojos sin lograr acostumbrarse a la antipatía de Larissa.

Entonces entendió que de seguro tenía que ver con Nora. La noche anterior tuvo que haber llegado en un estado muy sospechoso.

—Necesito hablar con ella, ¿Puedo pasar? —la mujer de ojos verdes lo midió con la mirada, fijándose en los golpes que tenía en la cara.

No estaba segura de sí dejarlo pasar. Aquel chico le agradaba y le agradaba más saber que él hacía feliz a su hija, pero cuando la vio entrar a la casa con aquella mirada impregnada de miedo y sufrimiento, más el cardenal en su mejilla y el ligero olor a alcohol, supo que el pelirrojo tuvo que haber sido el participe, o el principal culpable de que su hija se encerrara en su habitación sin pensar en cenar, sin ganas de hablar.

—No lo sé, ayer llegó muy mal y no creo que tu presencia sea algo que la vaya a mejorar, si no es que la empeora—Castiel bajó la mirada sintiéndose aún peor.

—De verdad necesito hablar con ella—la miró tratando de no verse tan lastimero como se apreciaba—. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas de las que estoy dispuesto a darle una explicación—nuevamente ella se quedó mirándole fijamente, queriendo desvelar si no había ningún rastro de peligro en él.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te pedí que no le hicieras daño? —el chico asintió desanimado— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no sólo era porque era terrible verla sufrir?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien—respondió sintiéndose más miserable que antes.

—Entonces también recuerdas que por tu bien no era bueno hacerla sufrir—la miró confundido, pero aún así recordando que también ella le había dicho eso—, pues ella puede ser bastante cruel si se lo propone—tragó en seco y palideció al mismo tiempo al entender finalmente las indirectas de Larissa.

La mujer le abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado con tal de dejarlo pasar dentro.

—Está en el patio—le señaló, cuando terminó de entrar, la cocina por donde se salía hacia el patio de la casa—. Y espero que de verdad hayas entendido lo que te acabo de recordar, Castiel—el aludido asintió y se dirigió a paso lento hacia dónde estaba su novia, previendo que tal vez no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el exterior, respirando profundamente y sudando un poco a causa de su nerviosismo.

Salió y miró detenidamente aquel lugar de la casa que no había llegado a visitar, esperando que ella hubiera aparecido en su campo de visión al instante, pero tuvo que mirar hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con Nora acostada en una tumbona y profundamente dormida.

La observó por varios segundos, distinguiendo lo relajada que se veía a pesar de las ojeras, la inflamación de su mejilla y el corte en su labio inferior. Supo al instante que él fue quien le había hecho lo último cuando había perdido el juicio.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella, mirando sus finas manos amoratadas por la paliza que le había dado a Alice, también las marcas que había dejado en sus muñecas, cuando le impedía que escapara, se veían un poco por debajo de las mangas de su suéter de color celeste.

Suspiró por lo bajo, sintiendo tantas ganas de poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar que ella hubiera quedado en ese estado.

Con temor de su propia reacción fue acercando su mano hacia la de ella, queriendo que no se despertara por el momento, pues de verdad no se sentía listo para encararla como se debía. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerse la idea rápidamente, pues el gato de su novia, el cual no había visto a su lado, profirió un maullido y subió hasta las piernas de su ama, haciendo que ésta se despertara poco a poco.

Se quedó paralizado, sin recordar cómo moverse.

Ella fue abriendo sus ojos y miró hacia arriba, esperando encontrarse con el cielo nublado, pero en cambio se encontró con el rostro de Castiel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy alterada a la par que se levantaba de la tumbona, alejándose de él. Misu, el culpable de que se despertará, se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

El pelirrojo se desanimó aún más al notar aquella reacción por parte de ella; lo peor era que no la culpaba. Pero aún así mirar en sus ojos nuevamente el miedo combinándose con el rencor lo hacía sentir más idiota, menos merecedor de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer, Nora—le respondió con voz apaciguada, esperando que ella se negara rotundamente a escuchar una mísera palabra por parte de él.

—Te escucho—dijo sin ningún rastro de que iba a alargar más aquello.

Después de que llegó a su hogar, no dejó de pensar y darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en la noche, en cómo sus temores se confirmaban nuevamente, en lo mal que se sentía al volver a pasar por lo mismo que la vez anterior, al darse cuenta de una vez por todas que él no iba a ser diferente a los demás.

—Yo…—se aclaró la garganta con el corazón desbocado de pavor— Lo que pasó ayer fue un error, yo no quise hacerte aquello de nuevo, créeme, pero…—la chica no lo interrumpía, sólo lo escrutaba con su mirada inconmovible. Ver esa determinación y firmeza lo asustó más, le atemorizaba pensar que no importaba lo que él dijera, ella ya había tomado una decisión— Yo no estaba pensando bien, había bebido y estaba enojado por la discusión que habíamos tenido—Nora asintió un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Otra vez buscaba justificaciones, pensaba ella—. También estaba celoso porque tú estabas con Nathaniel y por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ustedes—ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, sin dejar de mirarse de maneras muy distintas uno al otro.

—Bien, ¿Eso es todo? —Castiel entrecerró los ojos y asintiendo. Nora suspiró sonoramente— Bueno, pues supongo que si eso es todo yo puedo decir lo que pienso ¿No? —hablaba con tal formalidad, como si estuvieran en alguna clase de tribunal y le tocara a ella declarar su versión de los hechos—. Tus justificaciones me importan muy poco, no me interesa en lo más mínimo que hubieras tomado, que estuvieras enojado o celoso, al final lo que sí importa fue todo lo que me hiciste…

—¡Pero ya te dije que no lo estaba pensando bien! —gritó sin enojo, sólo con miedo de que hubiera ido en vano y ella al final sí decidiera alejarse de él.

—Pues cómo no lo estabas pensando bien todo queda resuelto—profirió sarcásticamente—. No hay problema, sólo queda seguir adelante como si no me hubieras intentado obligar de nuevo a…

—¡Ya basta! —esta vez sí gritó enfadado, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo— ¡No quiero que me recuerdes esa estupidez! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No pensaba llegar más lejos, te lo juro!

—No hay nada que me confirme eso que me dices—ella ni se inmutaba. A diferencia de la noche anterior no pensaba responder a los gritos de él con más gritos, pues para ella ya estaba todo resuelto en su cabeza. Ya tenía una decisión—. Me hiciste pasar por algo que nunca voy a olvidar, algo que pensé que nunca iba a volver a ocurrir, porque de verdad, a pesar de todo, yo tenía fe en que esto—se señaló a ambos—, funcionara. Pero no estoy dispuesta a exponerme de nuevo a que… A que me hagas sentir tan mal como aquella vez y como ayer—el pelirrojo palideció bastante.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nora? —preguntó casi en hilo de voz, queriendo, deseando que no fuera lo que él pensaba.

—Se acabó—lo dijo tajante, sin rastro de que le afectara su decisión, pero la realidad era que aún sentía tantas ganas de llorar, porque no importaba si lo que había pasado la había dejado marcada y herida, ella aún así lo seguía queriendo como una total idiota. Quería de verdad no haber llegado a ese extremo, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la hiciera sentir tan poca cosa ni que la hiciera sufrir.

Ella se había jurado nunca dejar que nadie más hiciera su vida y su mente añicos, y por él no iba a cambiar su promesa, no importaba sí en serio quería que él no se fuera, su amor propio era más importante que su amor por él, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Castiel no hacía ningún sonido, no cambiaba su expresión, incluso parecía que contenía el aire. El calor en su pecho, el sudor frío, los latidos de su corazón estremecido acompañaban en una escena cruel a sus pensamientos turbios y sombríos.

—Nora, yo…—las palabras le salían rotas y sus ojos se empañaban— No puedes estar hablando en serio—rogaba a lo que sea para que no estuviera pasando de nuevo por lo mismo, no con ella.

—Hablo muy en serio, Castiel—se escuchaba tan insensible y firme, como si no le importara o le doliera sacarlo de su vida—. Yo no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie me haga daño—ella sentía el dolor de garganta, como si algo la anudara, intensificarse.

—Pero ya te dije que yo no estaba pensando bien las cosas—quería acercarse a ella, pero era como si algo lo anclara al suelo de forma que no pudiera dar ni un paso—. Yo no soy así, yo nunca haría algo como eso en pleno juicio.

—No me importa—sus palabras se escucharon temblorosas. Ya empezaba mostrar que en serio le afectaba todo lo que pasaba entre los dos—. Aún si no es por esa atrocidad, también está lo que hiciste con esa tipa.

—¡Ella no significa nada para mí! —bramó aterrado— Entiende que no sabía lo que hacía, estaba enfurecido, celoso, loco de saberte en los brazos de ese idiota de Nathaniel.

—Y tú entiende que ya no hay manera de seguir juntos—a ella también se le cristalizaban los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse—. Terminamos—él empezó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla.

—No puedes dejarme, no tú, Nora—habló con la voz aún más frágil que antes.

—¿Me vas a obligar porque eres mi dueño? —inquirió sarcástica, cortante y más trémula que antes.

—No… Pero…—ni siquiera podía sacar las palabras correctas para tratar de convencerla— Eso que dije no es algo que piense de verdad—mintió, en su momento sí lo pensó de verdad.

—Déjalo así, tus justificaciones no cambiarán nada—le dio la espalda con tal de no mostrar más su sufrimiento delante de él—. Vete, por favor—le rogó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza, más ansioso que antes. No, no podía estar pasando por ello de nuevo, no quería pasar por lo mismo de siempre. No quería perderla y no quería perderse, pero ya no le quedaba opción alguna. Iba hacer algo que antes le hubiera parecido ridículo intentar, pero que en esos instantes parecía ser la única manera de aferrarla a su vida.

—Perdón—soltó esa palabra que tanto le costaba proferir—. Perdóname, Nora—volvió a articular con intención de sonar más firme, sin éxito.

La chica no creía haber escuchado bien, de hecho juraba que sólo estaba imaginándose esas palabras porque sabía que él nunca las pronunciaría.

Se giró poco a poco, encontrándose con el rostro contrariado y arrepentido de Castiel.

—Ya es tarde para pedir perdón—informó fríamente haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara aún más abatido.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí decir eso? —preguntó con sorpresa ante su característica insensibilidad y a la vez con algo de resentimiento.

—Es una lástima que no sirva de nada decirlo ahora—se abrazó a sí misma y exhaló profundamente—. Si pensaste que con un simple perdón ibas a solucionarlo todo, te equivocaste y por mucho—desvió la mirada—. Ya vete, quiero estar sola—sólo quería dejar de tener a la razón de su dolor frente a ella.

Castiel no podía estar más consternado ¿En serio no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que volviera a suceder aquello que tanto temía? ¿Sincerarse y arrepentirse no era suficiente?

—Me iré—profirió en voz baja—, pero antes quiero que sepas algo, Nora—la chica dirigió sus ojos plateados a los ojos de él, dispuesta a escucharle con tal de que la dejara sola en su desdicha—. De alguna manera que no logro entender, siempre he sido dejado de lado por las personas que son importantes para mí—el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y las lágrimas ya le dificultaban ver claramente—. Mis padres no me hacían caso cuando era sólo un niño, los amigos han sido muy buenos para traicionarme…—paró al sentir que venía un sollozo desde su interior—. Las chicas de las que me he enamorado antes sólo han sabido abandonarme por algo mejor—Nora fruncía el ceño ante su repentina sinceridad y también ante lo roto que se veía él, tiritando, con los ojos acuosos y la voz quebrada—. Sin embargo nunca les permití verme como alguien que los necesitaba con urgencia en su vida.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo eso? —realizó la pregunta con toda la firmeza que se pudo permitir. Verlo así ya empezaba a angustiarle— ¿Crees qué intentando provocarme compasión vas a lograr que retire lo que decidí? —él negó un poco con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No—apretaba los puños con tal de tener agarre a un poco de fuerza con tal de no desmoronarse frente a ella—. Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de algo: Que a pesar de que me abandonaran o me traicionaran, yo nunca le rogué a nadie para que se quedara, nunca les impedí que se fueran e hicieran lo que les diera la gana…—cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente— Pero contigo lo hago justamente ahora, porque sé que si te pierdo…—de verdad quería tranquilizarse a sí mismo y dejar de verse tan lastimero como sabía que ella lo veía— Ya nada será igual para mí… No podré seguir manteniéndome tan firme como antes lo he hecho, porque tú eres… Porque yo a ti te…—mierda, ya no iba a poder seguir conteniendo las ganas de llorar si seguía hablando.

La chica de pelo anaranjado estaba bastante abrumada por las palabras del pelirrojo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni de broma, verlo en aquella situación, mucho menos tan afligido.

Ya no sabía que creer. Estaba muy mal, todo lo que él decía la estaba atormentando aún más, la confundía más.

No quería sufrir, tenía miedo a que la agonía se apoderara de ella, por eso quería tenerlo fuera de su vida, para no tener que pasar por ningún tipo de sentimiento amargo de nuevo. Pero alejarlo también le producía dolor, porque ella ya no sabía qué era lo mejor, porque empezaba a entender que no sabía estar ni con él ni sin él.

—Yo tampoco he tenido una vida de color rosa—acabó con el silencio—. He pasado por tantas cosas… Sé de antemano lo que es sufrir—ella también luchaba por no llorar—. Sé lo que me hace bien y lo que me hace mal, muy mal…—lo analizó con intensidad— Por eso es mejor que todo termine aquí, Castiel—pronunció muy frágilmente el nombre de él.

Ambos se dirigieron una última mirada hasta que el pelirrojo fue capaz de girarse lentamente, listo para irse.

Sabía que iba a terminar así, sabía que no iba a poder conseguir que ella se quedara, pero logró, hasta el momento, llevar consigo un poco de esperanza en estar equivocado, fantaseando con que sería diferente y ella no se iría.

Nada podía hacer, sólo darle el gusto, hacerle caso por una vez a lo que quería, a lo que era mejor para ella. Pero, demonios, dolía tanto, quemaba como el infierno esa herida que ella dejaba en él. No quería perderla, dejar de mirar sus ojos, de disfrutar de su pequeña sonrisa, de pasar su mano por su largo pelo anaranjado, de tocar su piel suave, de escucharla decir todo de una forma formal y educada, de sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían ser felices por una vez y para siempre? Ambos se preguntaban mientras contenían con menos fuerza el dolor que quería derramarse como lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina, pensando que todo volvería a su lugar, él y ella ignorándose magistralmente, como si nunca se hubieran querido con tal fuerza…

No, no iba a terminar ahí ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Nora, quien, al notar la seguridad con la cual él daba sus pasos hacia ella, se echó hacia atrás con miedo de que se atreviera a hacerle algo parecido a la noche anterior.

Abrió descomunalmente sus ojos al ver, y sentir, algo que nunca, jamás, pensó que Castiel haría.

—Perdóname—murmuró ocultando su rostro en el abdomen de ella—, perdóname, Nora—se aferraba a Nora como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

La chica tiritaba por la impresión de verlo arrodillado, temblando y rogando por su perdón.

—Castiel, levántate, por favor—intentó zafarse de lo brazos de él que rodeaban sus caderas.

—Perdón—seguía profiriendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, con las lágrimas finalmente siendo libres—. No me dejes—sollozó con la última palabra.

Sabía que se estaba humillando como nunca pensó hacerlo, pero es que no quería quedarse nuevamente de brazos cruzados viendo como su felicidad se iba. No, esta vez la culpa había sido completamente suya y no iba a permitirse perderla, no cuando la quería tanto, tanto que dolía.

No le gustaba verlo así, odiaba verlo tan hecho trizas por su culpa. Dolía intensamente esa maldita situación de no querer que se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo de no querer tenerlo cerca para que nuevamente le hiciera daño.

Nora lo ayudó a ponerse de pie como pudo, pues el pelirrojo se resistía a dejar de estar arrodillado, quedaron frente a frente de nuevo, esta vez más frágiles que antes, en especial él que no podía parar las lagrimas que se derramaban fuera de sus ojos.

—Castiel—pronunció su nombre aún intentando no llorar con él—. Cálmate, por favor—él tomó ansioso las manos de la pelinaranja, sobresaltandola.

—Perdóname—imploraba sollozante—. Sé que te hice mucho daño… Y de verdad me arrepiento por todo.

—Ahora no hables, sólo intenta tranquilizarte ¿Sí?—pero parecía negarse a dejar llorar, aunque más bien era que no podía dejar de hacerlo. No sabía que a ella le afligía demasiado verlo en ese estado.

—Perdóname, por favor—apretó aún más su mano, sin pensar en parar los lamentos—. Te juro que no volverá a pasar, Nora—la chica temblaba de pavor y agonía.

—Por favor, escúchame—acercó temerosa su mano al rostro humedecido de Castiel—. Es lo mejor para los dos—el pelirrojo empezó a negar muchas veces—, sí, es lo mejor. Tú y yo no sabemos estar juntos y por eso no hay que seguir haciéndonos esto…—ya se le hacía difícil hasta hablar— Tú tendrás otras oportunidades con otras personas…

—No…—se negaba rotundamente a escucharla decir aquello.

—Yo no soy la persona indicada para ti—hasta a ella misma se hería con esas palabras—. No tenemos que ser enemigos, sólo hay que hacer como que no pasamos por todo esto…—se sorprendía a sí misma con todo lo que manifestaba— Y tú podrás conocer a otras personas, podrás conocer a otras chicas que…

—Yo no quiero a otras chicas, yo te quiero a ti—admitió más afligido.

Ella quedó paralizada por un par de segundos al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

—Castiel, entiende que…—ya no podía seguir soltando tantas frases vacías con tal de calmarlo. Ya no podía más.

Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, intentado mirarla a través de sus lágrimas.

—No te alejes de mí, por favor—rogó una vez más entre sollozos. Los ojos de ella estaban turbios y cristalizados—. Será diferente—ella apretó los labios, queriendo creerle, o mejor dicho, no creer en sus palabras—. Nunca te haré pasar por lo mismo, te lo juro—los dos se miraban a los ojos, con mucha intensidad, deseando hacer entender al otro lo que uno creía era lo mejor.

—No puedo, no quiero que me hagas lo mismo de nuevo… Yo no puedo pasar otra vez por eso—confesó muy frágil pensando nuevamente en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarse otra vez a ese tipo iracundo e irracional que estuvo muy cerca de hacer algo tan asqueroso y vil.

—Yo no te quiero hacer lo mismo—murmuró con sus esperanzas cada vez más rotas—. De verdad te juro que me arrepiento, Nora—hipó al decir su nombre deseando que ella de verdad viera una nueva oportunidad, notara lo afligido que estaba por todo lo que había hecho.

Se notaba bastante arrepentido, más que arrepentido, de verdad lucía como si sufriera por ella. Claramente eso no la hacía sentir ni de lejos mejor, aún cuando antes había tenido a un grupo de adolescentes rogando piedad, ella había disfrutado bastante esa escena tan patética antes sus ojos, la degustó como un dulce prohibido. Pero con él era muy distinto, saberlo sufrir de aquella forma era desgarrador.

¿Qué iba hacer? Estaba bastante claro que no podía estar con él, también se había prometido nunca permitir que nadie la dañara, y nunca perdonar a quién osara hacerlo. Pero él la dejaba sin escapatoria, sin fuerzas, con tantas dudas que ya no sabía ni en qué creer.

Ella aspiró todo el aire que pudo, aún sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero con muchas ganas de hacerlo, tomando una decisión que, imploraba, no fuera la equivocada.

Fue quitando las manos de Castiel de su rostro, pero éste rápidamente tomó su mano. No quería que se alejara ni siquiera físicamente de él.

—Por favor, Nora…—murmuró a la vez que miraba la mano de ella, delicada y amoratada. No tuvo más fuerza cuando ella zafó su mano de la de él, dándole a entender que su decisión no cambiaba.

Bajó la cabeza, llorando aún más, sufriendo bastante de saberla por completo pérdida, de saber que ya no estaría con ella después de tantos momentos, buenos y malos, juntos. Que tendría que acostumbrarse a saberla lejos de él.

Se quedó sin aliento por un breve segundo cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo, abrazándolo.

—No…—pretendía escucharse firme, pero era difícil después de todo lo que habían hablado— No lo vuelvas a hacer… Porque te juro que la próxima vez no te lo perdonaré.

—Nora… Tú…—no se movía ni un poco. Había quedado paralizado por estar entre sus brazos y con ella diciendo aquellas palabras que poco a poco cobraban sentido en su mente— ¿Tú me…?

—Te prometo…—no era una temeraria, no era de hacer las cosas sin pensar bien en las consecuencias, pero con él era todo distinto, se atrevía a hacer tantas locuras— Te prometo que no te abandonaré, sólo si tú prometes no hacerme daño ¿Estás de acuerdo? —su voz se quebró nuevamente y sin lagrima alguna, ya que se quería mantener estable por él que ya estaba bastante frágil.

Temía haberse vuelto loco, que lo que pasaba en esos momentos sólo fueran invenciones de su mente. Temía que fuera una ilusión y que no fuera en serio que por fin alguien se quedaba, que ella no pensaba irse de su vida.

La abrazó intentando probarse a sí mismo que no estaba alucinando. Sollozó y bajo un poco la cabeza hasta que dio con el hombro de ella, siguiendo derramando lágrimas. La abrazaba tan fuerte, queriendo que nunca se fuera de su lado.

—Tranquilo—le susurró sedante mientras acariciaba el cuello de él con sutileza.

—¿De verdad…?—respiró profundo con tal de que el llanto se aplacara y así poder hablar claramente— ¿De verdad me perdonas? —preguntó sin creer aún en su suerte.

—Sí—lo perdonaba, porque no iba a poder soportar estar sin él tampoco. Tenía demasiado rencor en su corazón, tantas personas a las que odiaba y a las que había hecho sufrir, pero no quería que él fuera parte de ellas. Quería perdonar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería saber lo que era sentirse libre del dolor y del odio, quería tenerlo a él en su vida todo el tiempo posible—. Perdóname tú a mí también—tampoco iba a ser hipócrita y fingir que él fue el único que hizo las cosas mal—, perdóname por manipularte, intentar controlarte… Por ignorarte y dejarte de lado—él asintió al instante, sin poder proferir más palabras.

Siguieron abrazados, con él aún llorando todo lo que no había llorado en su vida y con ella aferrada a él, infundiéndole calma con su voz tranquila y sus caricias conciliadoras. No se querían despegar uno del otro, aún si sentían que se habían pasado la tarde entera de pie y abrazados. No importaba, lo único que importaba era mejorar, cambiar las cosas, empezar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien si de verdad querían seguir juntos, si de verdad se querían.

Lentamente se fueron separando del otro, no lo suficiente, quedando frente a frente, mirándose de una manera muy distinta a otras veces, porque la verdad era que se sentían diferentes después de pasar por aquello.

Acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, un poco tembloroso, y la acarició sintiendo que no se merecía aquello, no se merecía su perdón y que no se la merecía a ella.

—Hay que intentarlo de nuevo—musitó Nora que se le veía más calmada que antes. Castiel también parecía más tranquilo, aún sí tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar—. No podemos intentar controlar al otro—él asintió con mucha culpa al recordar lo de la noche anterior y otras experiencias pasadas con ella—, no podemos manipular al otro, ni hacerle reclamos sin investigar antes…—él pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que ella manejaba la situación como si fuera una profesional— Tenemos…—respiró y soltó aire pesadamente ya que lo siguiente se le dificultaba bastante a ella— Tenemos que aprender a confiar más en la otra persona.

—Sí, a todo—respondió automáticamente, con el corazón desbocado y sin pensar más en lo penoso de la situación. Él que siempre pretendía ser rudo e indomable, nada sentimental ni sensible, acababa de hacer lo que muy pocos chicos hacían delante de otra persona y en cambio la tenía a ella, tranquilizándolo, tomando la situación en sus manos con tal de arreglarlo todo. Pero no le importaba mucho, sólo contemplaba esa luz de felicidad en medio de toda la brumosa tristeza que lo estuvo acompañando desde hace tantos días.

Aún vislumbraba dudas en su interior, algo de miedo quedaba en ella, pero si había cometido un error al perdonarlo iba a averiguarlo con el tiempo, porque ya no estaba dispuesta contenerse ni limitarse ante lo de verdad sentía por él.

—Será diferente—dijo el de ojos grises aún sonriendo débilmente—. Te lo prometo—ella sonrió con tristeza también.

—Te voy a creer—susurró tratando de encontrar ese sentimiento que tan poco conocía en ella: La esperanza, la ilusión de que de verdad todo fuera a mejorar entre los dos.

Bajo la mirada, sin mostrar el nerviosismo que le provocaba lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, pues ese acto que la noche anterior pareció tan abominable y violento, era completamente opuesto al beso tierno que él depositaba en sus labios. Cerró los ojos queriendo dejar de ver esos recuerdos de cómo él perdía el juicio y la besaba brutamente. Se concentraba más bien en los labios de él besarla delicadamente, casi como si no quisiera romperla, dejándose llevar en su abrazo cálido.

—

—Y se quedaron ahí, besándose y susurrándose que iba a ser diferente. Luego él se fue casi al anochecer—terminó de contar Larissa, al atractivo hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, todo lo que había visto y escuchado cuando espiaba a su hija y a su novio—. Lo siento, debes estar cansado de escucharme hablar de lo que pasó con mi hija—él sonrió quitándole seriedad al asunto.

—Para nada—dijo divertido—, es lindo ver que te preocupas mucho por ella—la de ojos verdes también le devolvió la sonrisa a Dominic, su novio desde hace varias semanas—. Aunque suena un poco intenso esa situación entre ella y su novio—Larissa suspiró asintiendo.

—Lo es y no sé cómo debo reaccionar ante el hecho de que ambos aún siguen juntos—el hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver como su novia se hundía más—. Yo confiaba ciegamente en ese chico, pero anoche llego tan mal, tan lastimada y con ese miedo en los ojos, que me da pavor que vuelva a pasar por algo parecido a lo de la otra vez.

—Puedes estar tranquila, mi amor—le sonreía nuevamente, pero más alentador—. Eres una buena madre, aunque ella no lo vea de esa manera todavía. Trata de que ella te empiece a ver como antes, protégela—la pelinaranja acercó su mano a la imagen del rostro de él.

—Eres tan lindo—musitó ensoñadora, haciendo al hombre desviar la mirada algo apenado pero sin dejar de sonreír—, por eso quiero que te conozca, aunque no sé cómo será su reacción.

—¿Crees que me odiará? —preguntó con algo de preocupación. Larissa negó al instante.

—No, pero desde la muerte de su padre no le he presentado a nadie seriamente y, bueno, no se ha llevado bien con los otros—el pelinegro suspiró por lo bajo.

—Suena muy alentador—rió nerviosamente y la mujer rió con él—. Yo también espero conocerla, Larissa. De verdad quiero que sepa que lo nuestro es en serio—la mujer se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo como tonta. Ese hombre la enamoraba cada vez más y más.

* * *

**Ahhh, el amor y el orgullo son dos sentimientos bastante fuertes, pero uno siempre superará al otro y ya vimos en este capítulo cual triunfó. todo indica un nuevo comienzo, una nueva forma de ser y una nueva oportunidad para la felicidad**

**Nora y Castiel han demostrado que lo que sienten uno por el otro es demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, por ello han decidido comenzar de nuevo. Esperemos que todo de verdad mejore entre los dos y que aprendan a quererse sin limitarse y sin controlar a la otra persona. **

**El pelirrojo a mostrado su lado más débil y sensible por la chica que él quiere, además de que pudimos ver partes importantes de su pasado, las cuales nos dan razones aceptables de su comportamientos, pero claro, no de sus actos. Nora trató de protegerse nuevamente, pero ella misma no quería alejarse por completo de ese chico que tantas cosas, buenas como malas, le ha hecho sentir y descubrir.**

**Ya iremos viendo como avanza la historia de ahora en adelante, aunque, si quieren un spoiler, estamos entrando en una nueva etapa de la historia la cual será... Un poquito... Mejor lo dejo así xD**

**Ahora les quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante. Como ya algunas, o todas, sabrán, en el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar pude darme el lujo de adelantar la historia, lamentablemente el capítulo que subí hoy fue el último que pude escribir en ese tiempo. Claramente ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, pero queda el problema de que he estado muy ocupada últimamente tanto por la universidad como por el trabajo en el cual llevo un par de semanas. Aún no logro organizarme como es debido y por ello el siguiente capítulo lo tengo incompleto. Ésto podría significar una nueva pausa del fic, pero aún no es algo seguro, por ello informo que si no llego a subir el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas, por favor, visiten mi perfil ya que prefiero anunciar ahí cualquier cambio o problema que me impida continuar con la historia y no hacerlo dentro del fic. **

**También quiero decir, sólo por si acaso, que no soy la clase de persona que le gusta dejar las cosas incompletas y tampoco alargarlas demasiado, por lo tanto no deben de sentir como que iré a abandonar el fic o que éste se alargará por mucho tiempo. Ya tengo las ideas de que ocurrirá en lo capítulos siguientes hasta el final por lo tanto no hay que alarmarse xD**

**¡Y bien! Ese fue el capítulo de esta quincena, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y si así fue, o no, siempre pueden dejar un review con su opinión ¡Hasta pronto! ^^ **


	21. Dejar atrás y avanzar

**[+18] Capítulo con posibles escenas sexuales, violencia explícita, lenguaje soez (aún más soez que el que hemos visto hasta ahora).}**

Sí el capítulo anterior fue largo, créanme que éste lo será aún más xD

COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS

Giselle Mora: Ay, bueno, es que no sé ni que decirte xD Espero que no hayas llorado mucho y me alegra que te encantara el cap. Ya veremos con el tiempo si pueden seguir uno al lado del otro ;)

MikaVasquez: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :D Y sí, Cassy se vio arrinconado para sacar esa parte más sentimental de él :3

TeamCassy: Y yo me pregunto que le dijiste a tu hermana cuando te vio así xD Ojalá no se haya asustado mucho. Sólo queda ver cómo avanzarán las cosas de ahora en adelante con estos dos :s Awww muchas gracias, jajaja me halagas mucho ^^ ¿Soy tu escritora favorita? *Heart attack* ¿Te enamoraste de mí? Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión (?) xD

Genmar: ¿Pero por qué odiarme? :o

Espero que tu corazón ahora esté bien y quizás este capítulo sea el paracetamol que necesites(?) xD

Cierto, es lindo ver que un chico demuestre, o al menos se note, que en serio quiere a su chica ^^ ¿Y quienes son los otros tres? :p

Jajaja y yo que pensaba que nadie reparaba en mis otros OC's más que en Nora y Las tres A xD Es verdad que Marcus es un imbécil, pero tienes razón, es culpa mía por haberlo hecho así ¡Pero es que se necesitan idiotas como él para darle más dinamismo a una historia! :´v

Sí, bueno, Rosalie al menos fue sincera con él y no quiso ocultarle lo que realmente pasaba, aunque entiendo que la odies, la chica resultó ser demasiado descarada. Y en CdM yo pienso que no han dicho que hayan sido amigos, pero es algo que se sospecha después de cómo Castiel trató el asunto de Nath a final del episodio 23. No sé, como que muy preocupado por alguien que no debería de importarle ¿No?

Awww, Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^ Y te entiendo, no he leído muchos fics del pelirrojo, pero he llegado a notar que siempre lo ponen a él como alguien que no siente, o que sí siente sólo puede tener sentimientos de "Machos" como ira o celos, como si ser sensible te hiciera menos hombre y yo, como no pienso que sea así, quise mostrarme diferente en ese aspecto xD Ah ¿Lloraste mucho? Con razón me amas-odias :´v Y esperemos para que estos dos sean capaces de confiar y de no intentar controlar a la otra persona u.u Jajaja y Larissa sí es medio metiche, pero es que la tentación era muy grande xD

Bueno, dije "Un poquito... Mejor lo dejo así xD" Pero ¿Quién sabe? Todo puede indicar una mejora entre ambos ;)

Jajaja que bien, no he visto bien esa película :´( Sí, lo dije para que no cundiera el pánico. ya que yo sé todo lo que va a pasar hasta el final y lo tengo preparado, el único obstáculo es la falta de tiempo u.u Gracias por comprender ^^

¡Muchas gracias! Y se despide la Señorita que le gusta los comentarios largos y expresivos (?) xD

Annie: ¡Genial que lo amaras! :D Jajaja es una buena forma de espera el próximo cap, aunque podrías tenerlo en favorito o en follow para así saber cuando subo xD Muchas gracias, me halaga mucho que pienses así, yo sólo intento escribir lo mejor posible xD

Melissa: ¿Pero por qué el miedo? Ah, ya recordé xD ¿No tienes ganas de que sufran pero quieres que sufran? Okay x´D Bueno, tienes razón, Nora fue la que peor salió, pero al final Cassy supo redimirse de lo malo que le hizo en el cap anterior. Y no te preocupes por Las tres A, recuerdan que ellas no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo en el pueblo ^^

Jajaja lo que pasa es que si no estás registrada los reviews se publican días después. Con una cuenta se publicarían el mismo día que los comentaste ^^ Y no te preocupes, Nath no pasará de estar percibido en los siguientes capítulos :D

fuckthehopes: He causado mucho daño, sí :´v Es cierto que Nora estaba muy renuente a perdonarlo, pero, como vimos, ella dejó de lado su rencor y prefirió hacerle caso a su amor por él.

Ciertamente no es muy prometedora la situación de ambos chicos, no se supieron comunicar lo suficiente y por ello terminaron como enemigos :/

Jajaja ambas nos hemos extrañado xD Y no te preocupes, trataré de ser lo más constante posible con la historia ^^

* * *

Castiel no estaba acostumbrado a aquel sonido, era más bien de escuchar justo lo opuesto, guitarras, baterías, bajos y voces ásperas que coreaban con fiereza una letra desgarradora. Pero, al verla frente a él, tocando tranquilamente su flauta traversa, con sus ojos cerrados de forma relajada, se sentía tan sereno como si aquella melodía fuera un sedante que se deslizaba en su interior.

El tiempo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, transcurría y no se detenía. Al principio era todo tan confuso, se quedaban largos minutos sin decir ni una palabra, sólo sostenían sus manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos intentando encontrar una razón por la cual arrepentirse de su decisión. No sabían de qué hablar; hablar de su situación era un tanto rebosante, hablar de cosas típicas como si no hubiera pasado nada era antinatural e incómodo.

Siguieron con las tutorías para intentar tener algo de qué hablar en sus ratos libres y no hundirse en ese silencio que, si bien no era incómodo, si era algo aburrido. Ella seguía siendo igual de estricta con él en los estudios, le enseñaba todo lo que él necesitaba saber y no se detenía hasta que sabía que Castiel llegaba a su límite. En uno de esos momentos él se atrevió a besarla nuevamente, como no lo había vuelto hacer después de dos semanas, el tiempo transcurrido después de aquella tarde en que todo cambió entre los dos.

Quedaron inmóviles por un par de segundos, pero luego él siguió con el beso. Al principio tierno y casto, luego fue evolucionando a algo más intenso, ardiente y carnal. No se dieron cuenta cuando habían terminado acostados en el sofá de él, completamente agitados y sorprendidos como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se besaban. Él sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que aquello no se había perdido, esa irremediable atracción que sentía el uno por el otro aún seguía ahí. Nora también le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más tranquila que cuando él la había besado en su casa después de ambos pedir perdón al otro. Temía nunca volver a sentirse segura de llegar a más que andar de la mano con él después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, pero le alegraba, y le avergonzaba, darse cuenta que todo podía volver a su lugar, que podía besarlo sin miedo, tocarlo sin inquietudes.

Desde ese momento todo mejoró, ambos volvían a ser más abiertos con su pareja, sonreían más, hablaban más, se arriesgaban a ceder ante la sensación tan inigualable de compartirse con besos y caricias. Todo cobraba un matiz diferente, los días parecían hacerse más cortos, la relación mejoraba, bromeaban, se retaban como si fueran unos viejos amigos, cada vez olvidaban más y más esa etapa oscura y cruda que vivieron hace sólo un mes.

Ella lo visitaba a él en su trabajo de vez en cuando, aunque sintiera un poco de culpa por meterlo allí. Le hizo saber que podía renunciar, pero él mismo le explicó que el trabajo, por el momento, más que una carga era una dicha, ya que todos los gastos que tenía que pagar no serían suficientes con el dinero que le transferían sus padres.

Salían juntos cada vez que no había nada que lo impedía, a comer, al cine, parques o simplemente a caminar por ahí. Consentían a Demonio, quien mejoraba de su intoxicación y no daba señal alguna de daños irreversibles. Nora también intentaba que Castiel se llevara bien con Misu, pero tanto el pelirrojo como el gato persa se tenían cierto desagrado, por lo cual al final dejó de intentarlo.

Larissa los vigilaba cada vez que podía, notaba como su hija pasaba de tener esa aura gris de inmensa tristeza y confusión, y en cambio la veía radiante, sonriente y más amigable hasta con ella. No quería que Nora volviera a pasar por algo parecido y ese chico, que tanto le había agradado la primera vez, sólo le causaba desconfianza. Ella misma había estado, antes de estar con el padre de su hija, en ese tipo de relaciones; lloraba, sufría y como una total idiota caía con las palabras bonitas del mismo tipo que la hizo sentir tan mal horas o días atrás.

Sabía que su hija era inteligente, era culta, civilizada como muy pocas, incluso sabía cómo tener a una ciudad entera comiendo de su mano sólo para lograr lo que quería; y aunque tuviera un carácter fuerte y algo cruel, era ingenua como una niña ante los sentimientos propios, inexperta de lo que era estar en una relación. No podía evitar preocuparse, aún cuando Nora lo viera como una exageración.

El pelirrojo, a pesar de sentirse incómodo con la nueva actitud de su suegra, estaba satisfecho, contento y feliz de al fin haberse deshecho de lo que creía era una maldición. Por fin se sentía completo con ella a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía sin sentir esa bruta necesidad de controlarla y poseerla. Tenerla a su lado sonriendo, con su mirada resplandeciente y sin ningún atisbo de incomodidad era perfecto, tanto que no quería despertar, en caso de que hubiera estado en un sueño.

Sonrió al notar como Nora terminaba de tocar, alejando el instrumento de su cara, y lo miraba a él fijamente.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó sin muchas esperanzas de que a su novio, el chico que solía disfrutar de escuchar música pesada y algo fuerte, le fuera a gustar algo tan suave y tranquilo como lo que acababa de tocar.

—Nada mal, desabrida—admitió sorprendido de que su novia al fin le mostrara su destreza con la flauta.

—Fallé un par de veces—dijo algo desilusionada de no dominar perfectamente el instrumento—. Te había advertido que no soy muy buena.

—Ni siquiera lo noté—se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de ella, contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea.

Ambos se encontraban en la azotea, un lugar prohibido del instituto para estudiantes, pero que a Castiel no podía importarle menos y, al parecer, a Nora también, ya que la pelinaranja en vez de negarse a sus invitaciones al lugar, y reprocharle su rebeldía, prefirió más bien organizar un almuerzo para ambos en aquel sitio durante la hora de receso.

Para el pelirrojo no sólo fue una sorpresa el tenerla como cómplice, sino cuando notó que la chica, además de llevar refrigerios para ambos, también llevaba consigo su estuche de flauta.

Comieron y degustaron lo que la chica había llevado, entre algunas bromas, como era lo habitual, para después él preguntarle el porqué de la flauta en aquel sitio. Ella sólo le respondió que quería una respuesta sincera de su parte, para luego empezar a tocar la dulce melodía a la que él no estaba habituado, pero que aún así no le molestaba.

Su novia recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mirando hacia el frente, donde podía vislumbrar con un poco de dificultad la ciudad de Sweet Ville.

—¿Por qué no tocaste antes? —preguntó mirando hacia el frente él también.

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no lo hacía ¿Sabes? —el la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, compromisos, tareas, proyectos—ella también lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Nuestras sesiones de tutoría—le devolvió la sonrisa y después suspiró un poco.

—Bueno, ya eso no será un impedimento—dijo pensando en la conversación que ambos tuvieron esa mañana con la Directora.

La señora los había citado a ambos con la intención de decirles que ya Nora no tendría que ser la tutora de Castiel. La mujer mayor les había explicado que ya llevaban mucho tiempo con las tutorías, y como el pelirrojo había alcanzado un promedio optimo ya no la necesitaba. Lo mejor era que el chico pudiera defender su promedio por si solo con los meses restantes que quedaban del año escolar. Aunque la señora supiera que la chica lo seguiría ayudando, ya que, obviamente, después de lo ocurrido meses atrás en la fiesta de navidad, se enteró de que ambos estaban en una relación. Por supuesto, aquella vez les había advertido de las consecuencias que conllevaría el ser novios y a la vez que tenían que desempeñar sus papeles de tutora y aprendiz. Aún así sentía cierto alivio al saber, o creer, que su extraña relación no había desviado a sus alumnos de sus obligaciones.

Ambos no supieron cómo reaccionar. Claramente el hecho de que ella dejara de ser su tutora no afectaría en nada su relación, pero era raro; miraban al pasado y se daban cuenta de que nada de lo que en ese momento eran podría haber sido posible si no hubiera sido por aquella última oportunidad que se le dio a él, y por la petición que se le hizo a ella de ser su tutora.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—murmuró ella pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el primer día de clases, cuando lo encontró a él pateando con todas sus fuerzas un roble. No podía creer del todo en cómo guardaba relación con la chica de aquellos días. Ella era tan fría y lejana, tan falta de emociones como un robot. En cambió se percibía diferente en esos momentos, sonreía con más facilidad, bromeaba, se ruborizaba y hasta había sido capaz de perdonar.

—Cierto—él también se recordaba a sí mismo, más iracundo, más inmaduro, con poca paciencia y mucho orgullo. Tomó la mano de su novia— ¿Te imaginaste que terminaríamos así? —ella negó al instante— Yo tampoco—miró flauta que ella sostenía en la mano y le entró la curiosidad— ¿Desde cuándo la tocas? —preguntó señalando el instrumento plateado. Su novia se quedó pensando un poco.

—Desde los ocho años—él la miró sorprendido y ella rodeo los ojos divertida— ¿Y desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?

—Catorce—respondió con un poco de nostalgia de esos días—. Entonces eres una niña prodigio después de todo, Jude—le sonrió con sorna— ¿Por qué elegiste la flauta? —inquirió aún más curioso que antes, aunque su novia se tensó de repente, dándole a entender de inmediato que había tocado una fibra sensible— No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres—Nora negó un poco con la cabeza.

—No tengo problema en decirte—se sinceró un poco incomoda—, es sólo que…—parecía dudar si responderle con honestidad— Fue un regalo de mi padre—el pelirrojo no hizo ni un gesto que revelara aún más la curiosidad que sentía.

A pesar de estar más unidos que antes, ella aún seguía siendo muy recelosa de hablar claramente de su pasado. Él, por supuesto, no le insistía tanto como otras veces, pero aún así las ganas de conocerla completamente, de saber más de ella, del porqué actuaba de ciertas formas, vivían en él de la misma manera que antes.

—En sus ratos libres le gustaba tocar—seguía ella hablando de su padre con una ligera ensoñación—. Y, en caso de qué te lo preguntes—sí, de hecho sí se lo preguntaba—, tocaba el saxofón y la guitarra.

—¿Guitarra, eh? —sonrió nuevamente a la par que ella asentía a su pregunta.

—Él sabía que quería tocar un instrumento al igual que él y se le ocurrió regalarme una flauta traversa sólo porque "intuyó" —hizo comillas con su mano libre—que me gustaría… No se equivocó—Castiel ahora se preguntaba cómo había sido el padre de Nora. Por lo que sabía fue un buen padre— ¿Y por qué empezaste a tocar la guitarra? —el de ojos grises se mordió el labio inferior a verla tan curiosa a ella también por saber de él.

—Es una historia interesante, de hecho—ella fingió acomodarse con tal de estar más atenta al relato de su novio—. Tenía trece años, y un… Amigo y yo habíamos ido a un recital de rock, obviamente para mayores de edad—Nora lo miró suspicaz ante su reacción al pronunciar la palabra "Amigo" —. Antes había escuchado rock, no era como que viviera debajo de una piedra. Sin embargo, cuando estuve entre el público fue distinto, todos parecían unos locos, era como estar en un lugar lleno de energía, y la música era genial, pero me llamó más la atención el sonido de la guitarra.

—Y desde entonces eres todo un rockero y rebelde sin causa—se mofó ella sin mala intención. Castiel la miró fingidamente enfadado—. Esa experiencia debe contar como la razón por la cual quieres ser músico.

—Puede que sí—se rió un poco por lo bajo. Su novia era muy observadora—. Ahora, la razón por la que quieres ser psiquiatra de seguro no es porque tuviste uno—se rió con más animo sin ser secundado por Nora.

La pelinaranja no hacía ni una sola expresión ante la risa burlona del pelirrojo, sintiéndose mal de repente. El chico notó que su novia en vez de reír con él por la tontería que acababa de decir se encontraba seria. No entendió el cambio de ánimo de su novia.

—Espera, ¿Tuviste un psiquiatra? —le preguntó incrédulo. La chica asintió sin mirarle.

Tragó en seco ante la metida de pata que acababa de dar. Se enderezó haciendo que Nora se alejara un poco de él, bastante incómoda ante su reacción.

—Entonces—se aclaró la garganta aún bastante intranquilo—, Tuviste un psiquiatra —ella volvió a asentir con menos ganas de querer hablar de aquello, creando un incómodo silencio entre los dos—¿Por qué? —inquirió no muy convencido de que ella le fuera a responder.

Suspiró y miró al cielo meditando si debía dar un dato tan revelador sobre ella en ese momento. No le gustaba mucho hablar de sí misma y mucho menos de los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar en el pasado, pero quería creer que a él no le iba a espantar saber lo que había hecho tiempo atrás y, también, que podía contar con él. Aunque se moría de los nervios, quería ser valiente y poder probar el volver a confiar, tal y como se lo había prometido tanto a él como a ella hace dos meses.

—Intenté… Hacer algo—dijo en voz muy baja, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que, después de tanto silencio, pensó que ella había ignorado su pregunta.

Observó cómo se mordía el labio inferior, algo ansiosa, y sin dejar de mirar el cielo, como si no quisiera enfrentar la reacción que él tendría al decir lo siguiente.

—Yo… Intenté suicidarme—cerró los ojos pudiendo sentir, incluso si no estaban tan cerca uno del otro, como él se tensaba como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

Nuevamente se arrepentía de revelar parte de su pasado, pues, aunque no lo estuviera viendo, sospechaba que la miraba con lástima o con espanto. Ambas maneras eran tan desagradables para ella, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su revelación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él intentando no escucharse aterrado ante lo que acababa de descubrir de su novia ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Nora siempre parecía que las cosas no le afectaban, por lo menos no tanto como a otras personas. Era ese tipo de chica que miraba a todos desde arriba con suficiencia, sin sentirse menos que nadie y que lograba mantener bajo control todo, sobre todo a ella. Pero enterarse de que hubo un tiempo en que esa misma chica que estaba a su lado, esa por la que estaba loco, hubiera estado pasándola tan mal como para querer acabar con su vida lo asustaba y le creaba una sensación amarga de que no conocía en lo absoluto los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar y, por ende, no la conocía lo suficiente a ella.

—Mi padre murió… En ciertas circunstancias que no me dejaron tranquila—aún seguía sin mirarle—. Luego pasaron muchas cosas que…—aspiró profundamente, tranquilizando los sentimientos de odio que empezaban a emanar de su interior— Que fueron demasiado para soportar—se sentía tan mal al recordar el dolor y el sufrimiento, el deseo insano de querer morir, desaparecer por completo del mundo y así no ser más que nada que nunca debió existir.

Bajó la mirada, sin mirar el rostro contrariado de su novio, sólo observando la ciudad y con la tristeza extendiéndose por dentro al entender que había sido una muy mala idea hablar de ello y que, posiblemente, la relación de ambos se tornaría nuevamente incómoda al revelarle ese dato.

Quizá lo mejor era que lo supiera de una vez por todas, pensaba melancólica, porque así se daría cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si le hubiera contado lo demás.

Intentó no mostrarse sorprendida al percibir la mano del pelirrojo entrelazarse con la suya. Dirigió su vista hacia él, con la sospecha de que la estaría mirando con lástima, pero en cambio no tuvo tiempo de percatarse de aquello cuando los labios de él asaltaron los suyos. Se estremeció un poco y fue cerrando perezosamente sus ojos al tiempo que Castiel la atraía hacia sí mismo y la abrazaba. Se aferró con pocas fuerzas al chico de ojos grises que, al contrario de ella, la envolvía en sus brazos como queriendo que nunca saliera de ahí.

Lentamente se separó de los labios de ella, pero aún así no dejaba de aferrarla, mirándola sin lástima y sin miedo, sólo con curiosidad de saber más de ella, sin importarle que tan malo fuera lo demás, y con el instinto de querer protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera llegar a pasarle y que le pasó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó ella susurrante, desviando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Hubiera jurado que haría cualquier cosa después de saber sobre su intento de suicidio, menos que reaccionaría de aquella forma, abrazándola, besándola y mirándola como si fuera algo valioso.

—Porque quise—le sonrió burlonamente. Ella sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza y recordando, inevitablemente, la primera vez que se besaron, como ella le había realizado la misma pregunta y él le había respondido casi de la misma manera—. También porque no quería que creyeras que decirme eso me iba a espantar—admitió más serio.

—¿Y no lo estás? —inquirió esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

—Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me ha conmocionado—otra vez el semblante de su novia cambió a uno más desolado—, pero también hace darme cuenta de que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas—le miró sorprendida—. También me da más curiosidad por saber—le volvió a sonreír queriendo disipar cualquier incomodidad entre los dos.

—¿Cómo qué? —estaba nerviosa de que tan comprometedora llegaría a ser su curiosidad.

—¿De verdad te interesaste en la psiquiatría porque tuviste uno? —levantó el rostro cabizbajo de Nora para que le mirara otra vez a los ojos.

—Algo así—le miró confundido—. No es que antes no me llamara la atención esa carrera, pero me decidí por ella cuando… Después de intentar suicidarme—le costaba hablar tan claramente de ello—, lo conocí a él—sonrió un poco, recordando al hombre que le sacó de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. No sólo había sido un buen psiquiatra, también era una muy buena persona, quien le demostró que no todos la querían ver dañada—. Me ayudó bastante, gracias a él pude conocer a alguien muy especial para mí también—el rostro de su fallecida amiga apareció en su mente, haciéndola recordar que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de aquel señor, nunca hubiera aceptado que Ellie entrara en su vida. Lamentablemente, tampoco hubieran entrado aquellos que la destrozaron emocional y físicamente—. Me di cuenta de que quería ayudar a las personas que estuvieran pasando por algo similar o peor que yo—y aunque Castiel sonrió al conocer esa faceta de ella, Nora en cambio dejó de sonreír—… Pero con el tiempo perdí ese motivo para seguir—nuevamente el pelirrojo la observó confundido—. En cambio sólo quería lograrlo por orgullo y por ansias de control—la voz de ella se escuchaba apagada, monótona como si hablara de algo trivial—… Ayudar a las personas dejó de ser la razón principal… Cuando me decidí por ese sueño, me imaginaba a mí misma ayudando a las personas a superar el dolor, a controlar la locura y que así pudieran disfrutar plenamente de su vida—Castiel empezaba a preocuparse del rumbo de la conversación al notar que ella se veía más decaída y fría.

—¿Y ahora por qué sigues queriendo esa carrera? —la de ojos plateados lo volvió a observar, dándose cuenta de que había estado divagando.

—Lo siento—se disculpó intentando sonreír con ternura—, creo que hablé demasiado—quiso apartarse de él, lista para recoger sus pertenencias y volver al instituto. Claramente su novio no se lo permitió, la siguió abrazando contra él y más aturdido que antes.

—¿Por qué no lo terminas de decir? —inquirió preocupado de esa extraña actitud que ella tenía en esos momentos. Nora apartó su rostro sin querer seguir mostrando más su sufrimiento a causa de su pasado corrompido— No me tienes que decir nada más si no quieres… Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí—profirió con calma y a la vez con sinceridad— ¿Confiarás en mí? —ella se mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza, pensando que era más temor por su reacción que por no confiar en él.

Justo cuando le iba a dar una respuesta, el timbre que daba final al receso se escuchó en todo el instituto. Ambos se separaron y tranquilamente recogieron las sobras del almuerzo y los platos y vasos desechables lo arrojaron al bote de basura que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Bajaron las escaleras que daban a la azotea en silencio, sin muchas expectativas de tener una nueva conversación.

Se detuvieron en seco a mitad del pasillo del último piso al encontrarse frente a frente con esa chica que una vez estuvo muy cerca de meterlos en problemas.

—Hola, mis queridos compañeros—les saludó hipócritamente Peggy, sonriendo mordaz—. Les tengo grandes noticias—ninguno de los dos profería palabra alguna—: Me devolvieron mí puesto en el periódico escolar.

—¡Vaya, que bien! Nos importa una mierda—expresó Castiel con sorna e ironía.

La chica de pelo corto chasqueó la lengua esta vez mirándolos a ambos con desprecio. Por la culpa de aquellos dos tuvo que pasar meses sin poder informar a nadie por el periódico del instituto, y, aunque intentó dar noticias por un blog personal, al final, a nadie le interesó, pues su credibilidad se había ido por los suelos cuando la Directora hizo que retiraran los ejemplares que contenían la foto y el reportaje del "Falso beso" entre Nora y Castiel. Pero habría que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta, después de que ellos dos empezaron a salir, que aquel beso si era real y que al final a ella la destituyeron de su pasión por una vil mentira.

—Pues debería de importarte más que eso, Castiel—volvió a sonreír con burla—, porque deberán empezar a ser más cuidadosos con su romance.

—Todos saben que somos novios y nada ha pasado—le informó el pelirrojo intentando no enfadarse—, así que mejor búscate a otros a quienes arruinarle el día.

—No me refiero a su ridícula relación—el de ojos grises en serio intentaba no perder la paciencia con aquella metiche—, sino más bien a su comportamiento inapropiado dentro del instituto, como ahora—señaló atrás de ellos a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea—. Está prohibido subir a la azotea ¿O no lo sabían? —Castiel ya iba a mandarla a la mierda, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su novia sobre su hombro y mirar en sus ojos una orden de que guardara silencio.

—¿De qué hablas, Peggy? Estamos en el salón de clases—dijo Nora con voz tranquila e inalterable. Los otros dos la miraron desconcertados— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con falsa preocupación.

—Deja tus juegos, Nora—la periodista empezaba a mostrarse nerviosa—, estamos en el pasillo de la primera planta y los acabo de atrapar, a ti y a tu novio, saliendo de la azotea, lugar de acceso prohibido para estudiantes.

—Vaya, en serio no estás bien—fingió más preocupación—. Deberías ir a la enfermería, Peggy, porque vuelvo y te repito que estamos en el salón de clases—sonrió un poco ante el enfado que causó en la chica de ojos azules—. Sólo mira a tu alrededor—señaló con burla el pasillo.

Peggy la miró enfadada de que pudiera descubrirla y, sin más preámbulos, se fue con las ganas de hacer pagar a Nora por jugar con ella y con su mente de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin lograr entender lo que Nora había hecho.

—Estoy casi segura de que tenía una grabadora con ella—le hizo saber mientras empezaba a caminar con él a su lado—. Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente rápida para sacar una cámara y por eso nos confronto frente a frente, para hacernos confesar y tener algo con que ponernos en evidencia—Castiel la miró bastante sorprendido. Su novia a veces daba miedo con aquella astucia.

—Increíble—sonrió mientras la atraía hacía él por su cintura—. No dejas de sorprenderme—se acercó a los labios pero ella le detuvo y se alejó un poco, dejándolo confundido y, algo, dolido.

—Hasta el momento hemos tenido suerte de que esa tipa no nos haya atrapado como se debe—habló tranquilamente—, pero ella tiene razón, debemos empezar a ser más cautelosos—el pelirrojo asintió desanimado, entendiendo que ella tenía razón. Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Nora rodeo su mejilla—. Pero sólo es aquí en el instituto—le sonrió sutilmente—, fuera de él te puedes olvidar de la cautela—le hizo saber para que no creyera que le incomodaba que él se mostrara cariñoso con ella.

El pelirrojo le sonrió devuelta y la tomó de la mano para seguir su camino hasta el salón de clases. Nuevamente, al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron de frente con otra persona, pero al menos no era tan insoportable como Peggy.

—Hace rato que te ando buscando, pelirrojo—le habló Rosalya con una sonrisa cómplice al verlo con Nora de la mano—. Hola, Nora—le saludó con amabilidad. La de pelo anaranjado le devolvió el saludo sonriendo menudamente.

—¿Para qué me buscas? —preguntó el de ojos grises ya intuyendo que se trataba de los estúpidos trajes que había hecho para él y los demás miembros de su banda.

Después de la visita de Distorsion a Sweet Ville, y de no dejar de escuchar por parte de la banda enemiga que tenían más conciertos que ellos, toda la banda se puso en la tarea de cerrarles la boca y buscar con más determinación lugares donde tocar.

Y durante ese tiempo lograron encontrar varios lugares y festivales de música indie a los cuales asistirían la próxima semana, ya que era una semana libre por las vacaciones de primavera.

Por supuesto, Rosalya y Alexy se enteraron de ello y no tardaron en poner manos a la obra como si ellos fueran una banda famosa, cuando la realidad era que sólo eran conocidos en la ciudad en la cual residían y no en las demás ciudades cercanas en las que tocarían.

—Ya tengo tus trajes listos, así que puedes ir a buscarlos hoy—Castiel resopló un poco fastidiado. Apreciaba el esfuerzo de Rosalya por querer que la banda se viera bien, pero usar sus trajes cursis ya lo llevaban al hartazgo.

—No podré ir hoy, que no se te olvide que tengo que trabajar—le informó tranquilamente, pensando en el que sería su último día trabajando en aquella cafetería.

De manera increíble pudo reunir suficiente dinero para cubrir todos los gastos causados por la estúpida fiesta. Se puso a trabajar más y mejor con tal de que le dieran un aumento, y, sorprendentemente, sus jefes empezaron a pagarle más que antes, tanto que le parecía sospechoso.

—Ah, cierto—la albina se quedó pensativa—. Entonces ven mañana bien temprano a la tienda de Leigh—le señaló con autoridad, haciéndole entender que no estaban para perder el tiempo, ya que el pelirrojo y su banda se irían "De gira" con El Turco a dar presentaciones en las ciudades vecinas el domingo en la mañana—. Por cierto, Nora—llamó la atención de la chica que se mantenía al margen de la conversación—, ¿Irás a verlos a uno de sus conciertos? Porque Leigh y yo iremos al último que será en Abbadie Village ya que queda a sólo una hora de aquí.

—No podré ir—expresó con neutralidad—, ese día tengo un compromiso—Castiel no se inmutó, pues su novia ya le había hablado de que el sábado de la siguiente semana conocería al novio de su madre.

Cuando su madre y ella se sentaron a hablar seriamente, algo que muy rara vez pasaba tratándose de su madre, se enteró de que ésta llevaba saliendo hace más de un mes con un hombre que había conocido en Diciembre en uno de sus viajes.

No sabía ni qué pensar o decir. Nora siempre sintió un ligero resentimiento con Larissa por no respetar ni un poco la memoria de su padre al, con pocos meses de su muerte, meterse con varios hombres y lo peor era que ellos no eran algo serio. Pero quedó en blanco cuando notó como su madre hablaba de ese tal Dominic, suspirando y con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción, de que él era algo serio, de que estaba bastante enamorada y que quería que ella y él se conocieran como era correcto.

Aceptó conocerlo más por curiosidad que por educación. Le interesaba saber quién era aquel hombre que engatusó a su madre en tan poco tiempo.

—Que mal—torció la boca decepcionada—. Bueno, Cassy—el pelirrojo respiró profundamente al escuchar el apodo que le puso su madre en boca de Rosalya—, entonces más te vale ser puntual y buscar lo que usarás en la gira. Adiós—se despidió con la mano, antes de que el de ojos grises pensara en protestar, y se alejó hacia la primera planta.

—Vamos, Castiel—hizo que la siguiera, aún sin soltar la mano de él—. No debemos llegar tarde a clase—el chico la seguía sin chistar por el pasillo, hasta que algo le pasó por la mente.

—¿Vendrás a verme hoy en el trabajo? —no quería admitirlo en voz alta, quizás para que ella no pensara que él era un dependiente, pero quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella antes de irse por toda una semana de la ciudad.

—Quizá, todo depende de qué tanto se alargue la reunión con el consejo estudiantil—el pelirrojo bufó desencantado al pensar en su novia nuevamente en una misma habitación con Nathaniel.

Aún sí ya no intentaba controlarla ni poseerla, sí ya apaciguaba mejor sus arranques de enojo y no la celaba por la mínima tontería, Nathaniel seguía siendo un tema aparte de todo eso. Podía confiar en ella, pero no confiaba en que aquel maldito traidor no intentaría de nuevo seducirla como en la enfermería.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó sospechando el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—Sólo no me agrada la idea de que estés a solas con el Delegado—se sinceró. No planeaba ocultarle su disgusto.

La chica torció la boca en un gesto decepcionado. Sabía que nada podía hacer para que Castiel no se sintiera amenazado por Nathaniel, ella misma entendía que no debía de ser fácil para alguien saber que quien estaba enamorado de su pareja pasara tiempo con ésta y más aún cuando ese alguien era un rival.

También estaba algo desilusionada porque una parte de ella quería ayudar a Nathaniel con el problema que presentaba con su padre, sin embargo tenía que ocultarlo de Castiel tanto por la razón de que no era algo que se debía andar diciendo a la ligera, también por el hecho de que Nathaniel no le gustaría, es más, odiaría que la otra persona que supiera de su situación fuera su enemigo.

Ocultar parte de su pasado, aquel que rogaba fuera irrelevante para su relación, era una cosa, pero tener un secreto compartido con Nathaniel y, por supuesto, ocultarlo de Castiel le hacía sentir algo culpable, aún si no era algo que involucrara algún tipo de roce romántico.

—No pongas esa cara, desabrida—le sonrió socarronamente—. Sé que entre ustedes no ocurrirá nada—mintió, temía que algo parecido a lo de hace dos meses volviera a ocurrir—. Ven, entremos—apretó más su mano a la vez que ambos entraban al salón de clases.

—

—Así que hemos alcanzado un presupuesto óptimo para alquilar un buen lugar para la fiesta de graduación—informó la tesorera con el alivio reflejado en su rostro.

—Sabía que la idea del Car Wash iba a servir para completar lo que nos faltaba—dijo el delegado de la tercera sesión sin mucho ánimo.

—Aún no hay que cantar victoria—esta vez habló Nora— ¿El dinero recaudado hasta el momento es suficiente para cubrir todo los arreglos y el entretenimiento de la fiesta? —escrutó a la tesorera, quien se había sobresaltado ante la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

—Bueno, podría ser suficiente—masculló con la mirada baja. Nora rodeó los ojos, no entendía como una chica de tan poco carácter era la encargada del dinero.

—Se necesita más que un "Podría" —habló Nathaniel sin rastro de enojo, pues la tesorera parecía un manojo de nervios.

—Tendremos que buscar un buen lugar desde ahora si es que no queremos que nuestra fiesta de graduación sea en el cutre gimnasio de este instituto— informó Nora al resto de estudiantes que estaban en su comité—. Es mejor reservar temprano y así gastaremos menos—el consejo le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con asentimientos y respuestas positivas.

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy chicos—dijo Nathaniel levantándose de su silla y dirigiendo su mirada a su móvil. Todos se miraron entre sí con extrañeza. El rubio estaba demasiado apurado con tal de salir de ahí. Sin embargo no pusieron objeción alguna y cada quien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, al fin libres por más de una semana de las responsabilidades del instituto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Nora con tranquilidad al Delegado.

Nathaniel se detuvo de arreglar su maletín y se giró para ver a Nora mirarlo penetrantemente.

—No es nada, sólo tengo algo que hacer—musitó sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, como no podía dejar de hacerlo desde hace semanas.

—Últimamente tienes muchas prisas para salir de aquí—le dijo en voz baja, ya que Melody se encontraba al otro lado de la sala y, sin disimular, los miraba fijamente— ¿Te están obligando a llegar más temprano?—pronunció en voz más baja y acercándose a él para que la escuchara sin problemas.

El de ojos dorados se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso—le sonrió a medias—. Es algo que tengo que hacer, en otro lugar—no quería hablar del tema, prefería guardarse esa parte de él para sí mismo y no involucrar a nadie, aún cuando lo que hacía era una forma de escape y de liberar esa ira y enfado que sentía que lo consumía cada día.

Ambos se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, ella analizándolo, tratando de averiguar si él le mentía y en cambio ella tenía razón con sus cavilaciones. Él en cambio la miraba de otra forma muy distinta, examinaba su rostro, su mirada resplandeciente. Esa chica que tenía frente a él era tan diferente a la que conoció hacía más de un año.

Sonrió con tristeza al verla tan hermosa, tan radiante y todo por estar con Castiel. Le desanimaba demasiado saber que el pelirrojo era el tipo indicado para ella, sólo había que mirarla y notar lo enamorada que estaba de él.

—Te ves hermosa—murmuró muy bajito, queriendo que ella no lo hubiera entendido, pero, obviamente, Nora lo escuchó con claridad y no ocultó su asombro ante su elogio.

Se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la reacción que provocó en la chica de ojos plateados. Debía de calmarse y mirar a otro lado, hacerse entender de una vez por todas que ella nunca se fijaría en él y que en cambio estaba muy feliz con otro.

—Lo siento, ignora eso—se volvió hacia su maletín y, antes de que Nora intentara detenerlo, salió a paso muy apresurado del lugar.

Nora suspiró abatida al verlo alejarse. Estaba tranquila de que Nathaniel y ella ya no se llevaban mal como hace un par de meses, pero le incomodaba demasiado el no saber cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

Sentía ese deseo de ayudarle con la situación de su padre, pero no quería ser más entrometida de lo que se apreciaba. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, estaba lo que él sentía por ella y la ligera culpa que apreciaba al no poder corresponderle. Por supuesto, nadie sabría que se sentía como una traidora más a sí misma que al rubio en sí.

Ella nunca se había interesado en ningún hombre de aquella forma en su vida, pero, en varios momentos de reflexión, veía a Nathaniel como aquel chico que, si bien no le gustaba románticamente, iría más con ella: Civilizado, culto, amable y responsable, nada que ver con su novio de quien estaba completamente enamorada.

Melody detuvo a Nora por el hombro a notar que esta última también se iba.

—¿De qué estaban hablando Nathaniel y tú, Nora? —la pregunta salió en un tono hostil que pudo sobresaltar a cualquiera, menos a Nora quien la miraba fríamente.

—Le estaba preguntando algo nada más—le confesó a medias, esperando que la chica dejara de mirarla con aquella mirada que conocía muy bien. Era esa mirada que tenía Amber cuando la veía con Castiel, también la mirada que tenía Georgina, la que una vez consideró su amiga, cuando se enteró de que el chico que le gustaba a ella estaba prendado por otra, por la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—¿Y se puede saber qué era? —inquirió menos valiente que antes. Desde hace tiempo que Nora y Nathaniel se llevaban mejor, pero eso pudo haberla alegrado de no ser porque ambos parecían ocultar algo, compartir un secreto como si fueran… Amantes.

—No, no se puede saber—le respondió con firmeza para luego girarse y salir de la sala. La chica de pelo castaño la siguió hasta afuera.

—¡Nora, espera! —le intentó detener pero la de pelo anaranjado no estaba para soportar lo que seguro sería una escena de celos, ya que muy bien sabía que a Melody le gustaba Nathaniel.

Siguió ignorando los llamados de Melody y miró sin ningún miedo ni remordimiento los ojos turquesa de Amber, quien, al parecer, se dirigía hacia la sala de delegados a buscar a su hermano, claramente, sin saber que el rubio ya se había ido del instituto.

Ambas se dirigieron una mirada cargante, pero cada una siguió su camino sin interponerse en el de la otra.

Soltó aire con pesadez cuando al fin pudo salir del instituto, sonriendo de que al fin tendría una semana completa para descansar. Miró la hora en su móvil, sabiendo que su novio llevaba un par de horas en su trabajo y después subió la mirada hacia el cielo, que parecía bastante despejado hacía horas, pero, que empezaba a nublarse y cómo en el horizonte aparecían unas nubes grises que no deparaban un resto del día despejado y tranquilo.

—

—Vaya, juraba que la reunión duraría hasta la media noche—se burló Castiel cuando vio entrar por la puerta de la cafetería a Nora.

El pelirrojo ya había desistido de la idea de que su novia iría a verlo, como casi siempre hacía, al trabajo, pues ya eran las siete de la tarde cuando ella apareció abrigada y con un paraguas en la mano, a pesar de que no había caído ni una gota de agua y no hacía frío.

—Pensaba quedarme hasta mañana—le sonrió de la misma manera. Se acercó a él y, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran viendo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste? —preguntó en broma, mirando de reojo si sus jefes no lo estarían observando, aunque de todas formas no importaba mucho ya que sería su último día en aquel lugar, al menos como empleado.

—Me dio algo de lástima el dejarte esperando por mí—él bufó negando con la cabeza ante ese humor que poseía ella, no muy diferente del suyo.

—Castiel, atiende la mesa tres—le habló su jefa sin levantar mucho la voz y mirando fijamente a Nora.

El de ojos grises resopló ante la pereza que sentía al recordar que tenía que volver al trabajo.

—Ya voy—contuvo el tono hostil y miró a Nora, quien le sonreía con clara burla ante su situación— ¿Por qué sonríes así, desabrida?

—Porque es divertido verte como un buen empleado—le palmeó el hombro para irse a la barra—. Vamos, cumple con tu deber, Cassy—el pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Nora se sentó en una de las pocas sillas desocupadas que había en la barra. Lista para pedir la que sería su cena, ya que al llegar a su casa planeaba irse a dormir sin más.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —le preguntó la mujer de tez oscura a Nora, mirándola con un poco de desconcierto.

—Lo de siempre—le dijo ya que no era la primera vez que comía en aquel lugar, mirando también a la amiga de su madre con una mirada indescifrable.

La mujer asintió y no tardó en irse a buscar su orden.

Nora miró por encima de su hombro a Castiel, quien rodeaba los ojos con exaspero al atender a un par de señoras que no lograban decidir qué comer.

Sonrió un poco mientras pensaba que ya el chico no tendría que pasar más por aquello después de esa noche. También pensó con algo de remordimiento en lo que ella hacía para ayudarle sin que él se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que no era un tonto como para no sospecharlo.

Al rato observó a su novio dirigirse a la cocina con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que su orden la traía la segunda jefa del lugar.

—Letty, ¿Depositaste la cantidad que te dije? —preguntó Nora a la mujer que le acaba de llevar su comida.

—Así es, Nora, como siempre—la mujer no entendía aquella chica ni un poco. Primero la convencía de que aceptara a su novio como empleado y después ella misma le entregaba cierta cantidad de dinero para que se la pasara a la cuenta del chico como si hubiera recibido un aumento.

Esa chica era bastante extraña, ni siquiera entendía como podía tener tanto dinero si no trabajaba y además el trabajo de su madre no podría ser suficiente como para igualar su fortuna, la que sospechaba era mucha.

—Bien, mañana te lo devolveré con intereses—dijo para después darle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa.

La señora negó un poco con la cabeza para luego retirarse hacia la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo que estaba saliendo por ella con dos órdenes en sus manos.

Y los minutos fueron pasando, acumulándose hasta convertirse en horas mientras Nora engullía su cena y tenía una que otra conversación esporádica con Castiel, quien ya estaba desesperado por salir del lugar e irse a su casa a descansar para así poder prepararse para la semana más cargada de su vida, al menos de su vida como estudiante aún, pues planeaba para después de graduarse, enfocarse intensamente en su propósito artístico.

Cuando salió del cuarto de empleados sin el delantal y con su característica chaqueta puesta, listo para irse, notó como afuera llovía a cantaros. Miró, por enésima vez, a su novia y entendió que el porqué estaba con ese paraguas en las manos.

—¿Eres psíquica o algo así? —le inquirió en broma a Nora, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, sólo me mantengo informada, eso es todo—lo tomó de la mano y se levantó de la silla alta que no había desocupado desde su llegada—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Espera un momento, ¿Sí? —se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus jefes y se despidió de ambos como se debía.

No era muy dado a las muestras de afecto ni a la cortesía, pero, hasta el momento, ellos habían sido los jefes menos insoportables que había tenido.

Nora veía como ambos señores sonrieron con algo de desánimo ante la despedida del pelirrojo, para luego verlo alejarse hasta dónde estaba ella.

—Ahora sí, nos vamos—dijo Castiel sin estar muy convencido de hacerlo ya que llovía bastante fuerte.

Ambos salieron afuera, abriendo el paraguas con mucha dificultad ante los fuertes vientos acompañados de agua que se cernía sobre los dos. Sabían que podían volver adentro, pero, había algo que los tentaba a enfrentarse al diluvio y así tratar de llegar a sus casas.

Se fueron caminando con pesadez bajo la lluvia, él sosteniendo el paraguas con fuerza y ella aferrándose a él.

Castiel pensaba fastidiado en lo tedioso que era caminar bajo la lluvia con la ropa mojada, pues no importaba que tan grande fuera el paraguas de Nora, éste no impedía los fuertes vientos que lo arropaban.

—

—Diablos—susurró el pelirrojo mirando su chaqueta negra empapada.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Castiel recordó que estaba hablando por el móvil con su vecino del frente.

El tiempo afuera estaba tan fuerte que Nora y él decidieron llegar a la casa de la chica, ya que esta quedaba más cerca, y esperar a que la lluvia cesara. Pero miraba por la ventana del cuarto de lavado y entendía que si se quedaba esperando por ello tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia, ya que claramente el tiempo no deparaba cambio alguno.

—No, nada—dejó la chaqueta encima de la secadora, dónde se secaba su camiseta, retomando la conversación—, sólo quería pedirte el favor de que cuides a Demonio hoy ¿Sí? Creo que no podré llegar a la casa hoy, no cómo está afuera—justo en ese momento pudo escuchar un trueno lejano.

—Claro, no hay problema—Castiel sabía que él y su perro se llevaban bien, por ello no dudó ni un instante en que él podría cuidarlo mientras él estaba en otro lugar.

—Gracias—y prosiguió a colgar suspirando hastiado.

No tenía suerte. Tenía que prepararse el día siguiente para lo que acontecería la semana próxima y lo único que deseaba era descansar en su hogar tranquilamente, pero en cambio parecía que iba a pasar la noche con… Bueno, no era tan malo después de pensarlo mejor, aunque sabía que nada iba a pasar. Nora se había vuelto más expresiva y más abierta con él, pero no hasta el punto de dejarle llegar a algo más, es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera le permitiría dormir en la misma habitación con ella.

Sacó la camiseta de la secadora y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su novia, justo dónde ella se encontraba hace bastante rato.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, ya que no planeaba incomodarla si llegaba a encontrársela en cierta condición que, posiblemente, a ella le disgustara que él le volviera a ver.

—Pasa—abrió la puerta, previendo que la encontraría vestida con uno de esos anticuado pijamas largos de dos piezas.

—Quería preguntarte si sabes cómo lavar cuero…—se quedó inmovilizado en la entrada al observar la imagen que tenía frente a él.

—¿Lo dices por tu chaqueta? —le preguntó ella acercándose con paso lento al chico que no tenía nada que cubriera su torso.

El pelirrojo no le respondió, sólo la miraba fijamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo extraño o la mirara por primera vez.

—Castiel, ¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió confundida, luego recordó como estaba vestida y se ruborizó un poco.

No podía evitar quedarse como tremendo idiota al observar a su novia con aquel camisón de seda blanca y translucida que se le adhería a su voluptuoso cuerpo como si hubiera sido creado justamente para ella, o peor aún, para alborotar sus hormonas al segundo.

Nora miró hacia un lado reprendiéndose mentalmente por no pensar mejor antes de quedar así frente a él, aunque ya la hubiera visto desnuda antes.

—¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? —preguntó sabiendo que se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado.

—Ah, bueno…—intentaba volver a pensar claramente y dejar de notar que no llevaba sostén debajo de esa fina tela. Pasó saliva por su garganta seca— En el cuarto de lavado—señaló el lugar en cual había estado anteriormente.

Su novia asintió y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el cuarto con tal de ayudarle. Castiel no pudo evitar morderse con fuerza el labio inferior al ver como el camisón corto que ella llevaba se adhería de más a su parte trasera.

Mierda, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Pero no iba a alborotarse, debía enfriarse. Nora no iba a querer hacer aquello a propósito y estaba más que convencido de que ella no querría llegar a nada más que un beso con él en lo que restaba de la noche.

Pero, demonios, sí que era difícil resistirse a esa imagen de ella que ahora tenía grabada en la mente.

Entró con sigilo al cuarto de lavado y se quedó mirando a su novia observar con detenimiento su chaqueta negra, intentando entender cómo se lavaba aquella prenda sin que se dañara. Nuevamente no pudo resistirse al mirarla de arriba abajo, desde sus pechos pequeños y firmes, su cintura estrecha que eran como una invitación a que él pusiera sus manos en ellas; sus anchas caderas, sus piernas voluptuosas que se notaban suaves al tacto y, por supuesto, como ignorar ese enorme…

—No tengo idea de cómo se limpia—profirió Nora al percibir que él se encontraba ahí también—. Además le quitaste la etiqueta con las indicaciones de lavado—le regañó sin atrever a mirarlo mucho, pues ya lo sabía semidesnudo y, aunque ya lo hubiera visto antes en esas condiciones, en esos momentos la ponía extremadamente nerviosa al sospechar las intenciones que le pasaban a él por la cabeza.

—Déjame ver—se acercó a ella y se le colocó detrás. Tomó tu chaqueta pasando sus brazos alrededor de Nora sin realmente mirar la prenda de vestir, sino mirando el semblante inexpresivo de su novia.

—¿Ves? —señaló el lugar donde debía estar la etiqueta empezando a ser consciente de su respiración. Su cercanía de repente le provocaba nerviosismo—¿Cómo la limpias regularmente? —quería sacar cualquier tema de conversación con tal de olvidar que estaba ligera de ropas y con su novio semidesnudo muy cerca de ella.

—A seco—le respondió al instante en el que no se contenía de pasar el dorso de su dedo índice por el hombro de ella, pero sin dejar de mirar su reacción. Seguía sin mostrarse sorprendida a pesar de que su piel se erizaba ante su tacto.

Se le acercó más, pegándose un poco a la espalda de ella y deslizando su mano por su cintura. Nora lo miró por encima de su hombro con indagación, percibiendo el cosquilleo en su estómago y el leve sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas. Colocó su mano sobre la de él, que se había movido hasta su abdomen, con el corazón desbocado al apreciar la calidez que provenía de Castiel.

—Tu chaqueta…—hablaba con voz susurrante, queriendo aplacar el frenesí que florecía desde su interior— Tu chaqueta se va arruinar si no…—el pelirrojo cogió nuevamente la prenda y la arrojó en la secadora, prendiéndola con rapidez, sin importarle mucho en ese momento si se arruinaba o no.

Sintió como su novio la giraba hacia él y colocaba esta vez una mano en su cadera mientras la otra permanecía en su cintura. Se ruborizó aún más que antes al notar que estaban demasiado cerca. Buscaba con desesperación una forma, dentro de su cabeza, para detener el estremecimiento que le causaba estar nuevamente en aquella situación.

Se lamió los labios cuando vio como Nora bajaba el rostro, apenada, y cerraba en un puño una de sus manos que reposaban en el pecho de él. Bajó la cabeza un poco, buscando el rostro de ella que se ocultaba tras su largo cabello, aprovechó aquello y aspiró su aroma, logrando así que Nora volviera a mirarlo, pero esta vez sí parecía ansiosa ante él, nerviosa como pocas veces lo estaba ante sus labios.

Suspiró ligeramente sobre los labios de su novio, abochornada por completo y trémula como sólo él la ponía. No intentaba aferrarse a él, las fuerzas de su cuerpo menguaban cuando él deslizaba y acariciaba su lengua con la de él. Sólo intentaba no caerse de lleno al suelo por tener las piernas temblorosas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Rodeó por completo la cintura de ella con su brazo a la vez que dejaba de besar sus labios y en cambio depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de ella, totalmente hechizado por ella, por esa sensación de poderío y a la vez de fragilidad que Nora sacaba de su interior.

Se sostenía débilmente de sus anchos hombros, sintiendo tantas ansías de él, de que la rodeara entre sus fuertes brazos y la sacara lentamente de ese mundo con sus besos y sus caricias.

Fue bajando la mano que tenía en la cadera de ella, y pasó sus dedos por la fina tela de seda que cubría su trasero, queriendo sentirlo, apretarlo… Pero vio algo dentro de su mente, un atisbo de una imagen cruel, una voz que le rogaba que le soltara y esa sensación de pánico se apoderó de su mente al segundo que alejaba a su novia de él.

Nora se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ¿Castiel había detenido aquello?

—Perdona, no debí hacerlo—musitó el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida. La pelinaranja lo miraba estupefacta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —le inquirió demasiado sorprendida y confundida ¿Cómo era posible que se disculpara por besarla y por tocarla? Era su novio, se suponía que podía hacer aquello.

Castiel no expresaba ni una sola palabra, sólo miraba toda la habitación, como si todo lo que estuviera ahí fuera mucho más interesante que ver a Nora. La realidad era que no quería verla de más para así no terminar cediendo nuevamente ante sus impulsos.

La de ojos plateados suspiró con pesadez y decidió no seguir de pie como una completa idiota. Salió negando con la cabeza, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que no entendía el porqué ella reaccionaba de aquella forma ¿No era ella la que siempre quería mantener las cosas a raya?

Salió detrás de ella y la encontró nuevamente en su habitación sirviéndose un vaso con agua de la jarra que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas de noche. Nora fingió que no lo había visto llegar y levantó el edredón de su cama, lista para acostarse a dormir.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —miró el reloj despertador que estaba en la otra mesa de noche, dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para las veintitrés horas de la noche.

La de pelo anaranjado asintió distraída, causando que su novio la viera extrañado por aquella actitud tan rara que tenía ella.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también me iré a dormir—dijo con voz apagada y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¿Por qué no duermes aquí, Castiel? —le preguntó como si nada, pero el pelirrojo se sobresaltó un momento al escuchar aquella propuesta. Miró por toda la habitación y lo único que había para acomodarse, además de la cama, era una silla de escritorio.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió confundido.

—En la cama—le respondió muy tranquila, a pesar de sentirse demasiado temeraria, por no decir nerviosa.

—Pero, ¿Dónde dormirás tú? —no planeaba dejar que su novia durmiera en el sofá de la casa, justo como lo iba hacer él.

—En la cama—le volvió a confirmar. Vaya, ese chico era lento o simplemente se hacía. Sabía que era la segunda.

—¿En la de tu madre? —inquirió más confundido, aunque tenía sentido que durmiera ahí ya que era mejor que era mejor aprovechar que su madre no estaba y así dormir en lugar más cómodo.

Nora resopló sonriente y volviendo a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser en serio que su novio, el tipo apresurado a cualquier cosa implicara acercamiento físico o algo sexual, se estaba resistiendo a la idea de dormir con ella.

—Dormiré aquí, en esta cama y tú también lo harás ¿Ya comprendes? —Castiel abrió tanto la boca como los ojos al, finalmente, entender que lo que pensó en un principio era justo lo que ella quería.

Ambos se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que el de ojos grises fue capaz de acercarse, con cautela, a la cama de su novia. Nora lo miraba entrar debajo del cobertor con una expresión confundida.

Se acostó por completo en la cama de Nora, mirando hacia el techo, deseando sacar de su mente esas escenas de él poseyéndola en esa misma cama. Tenía que entender de una vez por todas que ella tal vez no estaría lista en mucho tiempo y por eso no debía incomodarla con aquellas ganas, que él le tenía, que no hacían más que crecer y crecer, en especial porque la tenía a su lado, con aquel camisón translucido que lo tentaba a querer quitárselo ¡No! Debía pensar en otra cosa.

La banda y él apenas habían tenido tiempo de practicar esa semana, pero ya sabían las canciones que debían de tocar y podrían practicar antes de cada presentación. Esperaba que aquellas presentaciones salieran bien y no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

—Te ves tenso—profirió su novia mientras apartaba el pelo rojo de su cara. Castiel perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos a sentir los dedos de ella, fríos y suaves, acariciar su cuello, descendiendo con lentitud hasta su pecho en dónde su corazón latía al más no poder. Le tocó a él estremecerse y acostumbrarse a la reacción de su piel ante el toque de ella.

—¿Yo? —bufó nervioso y sin atreverse a mirarla— Para nada—la situación daba bastante gracia. Si Nora hubiera hecho lo que hacía en esos momentos unos meses atrás, lo más seguro es que él ya hubiera estado encima de ella, desnudándola, besándola, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pero ahora se resistía ante la tentación como nunca pensó hacerlo, menos con ella.

—Yo pienso que sí—dijo muy bajito, sintiendo el corazón de él palpitar con fuerza bajo su mano, que acariciaba con sutileza el pecho de él.

El pelirrojo tragó en seco, cerrando sus ojos al darse cuenta del lio en el que estaba metido. No quería propasarse con ella, pero la chica de ojos plateados parecía querer tentar su suerte ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con uno solo de sus roces?

Sin embargo pareció que lo entendió de inmediato, pues Nora quitó su mano de su cuerpo y se apartó dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó desconcertado. Su novia siempre era la que mejor controlaba su humor y sus reacciones, pero en esos momentos actuaba de una manera bastante peculiar.

—No es nada—dijo cogiendo más del edredón—; sólo tengo frío—no le mintió, de verdad la temperatura exterior no hacía más que bajar a causa de la fuerte lluvia que aún no pensaba en cesar.

Castiel se pasó la mano por la cara con desconcierto y pesadez. No entendía ni un carajo de lo que pasaba y lo peor era que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Sabía que tenía que ser firme y no atreverse hacer algo que ella no pidiera o confirmara, pero lo que ella hacía en esos momentos… No quería pensar que lo hacía con el propósito de provocarlo, porque si así era él ya estaba jodido.

La pelinaranja miraba hacia el frente, regañándose por idiota ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Ella no podía seguir con aquella idea tan vergonzosa que tenía en mente. No. Ella aún era joven para hacer aquello ¿No? Bueno, su novio tenía su misma edad y era obvio que ya lo había experimentado ¡Pero aún así no era algo que tomar a la ligera!

Se tapó más con la manta, tiritando por el frío, deseando dormirse y olvidarse de lo que ocurría entre los dos en ese momento. Sin embargo se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo abrazarla por detrás.

La chica no se alejaba, al contrario, se pegó más a él como queriendo que él la impregnara del calor de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, abrazándola más, acariciando una de sus manos debajo de la manta, volviendo a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

No planeaba llegar a nada más, en serio, sólo se concentraría en tenerla de aquella manera, tenerla tranquila ante él, sin que le temiera. Pero también era difícil resistirse ante esa piel sedosa y fría, ese aroma que aspiraba en su cuello y cabello, dulce y sutil, y el estremecimiento de su voluptuoso cuerpo contra el de él.

No supo en qué momento empezó a besar su cuello, ni supo cuando deslizó una de sus manos hasta sus piernas desnudas y palpó con suavidad el interior de éstas.

Suspiró entrecortadamente ante su roce áspero, frente al calor de su musculoso cuerpo y la presión de sus labios contra su cuello. Quitó la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho, y que estaba debajo de la mano de él, haciendo así que la mano del pelirrojo quedara justamente sobre sus senos. Gimió suavemente al sentir como en palpaba uno de sus pechos, como pellizcaba sin brusquedad su pezón mientras besaba, chupaba y lamía la piel de su cuello.

Mierda, pensó el de ojos grises al sentir como ella arqueaba la espalda y se pegaba aún más a él, haciendo que sus nalgas de afirmaran sobre su entrepierna.

Debía detenerse, lo sabía, era primordial que lo hiciera antes de que aquello llegara más lejos. Pero no tuvo más resistencia cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él y se le quedó mirando con aquella expresión de vergüenza y de placer culpable; de timidez ante él con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos resplandeciendo, con sus tentadores labios muy cerca de los suyos.

La asaltó al segundo, besó sus labios con ansiedad, con vigor. Apretó su muslo, deleitándose con su piel tierna bajo su mano rasposa. Delineando el contorno de su areola por debajo del camisón, descubriendo los suaves gemidos de ella contra sus labios y, para su bien o para su mal, en cómo ella, fuera consciente de ello o no, frotaba su trasero contra su miembro que ya empezaba a endurecerse.

—¿Pero qué…?—profirió Nora al sentir algo duro presionar contra ella.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó aún más que antes y se apartó de ella ya con una erección muy evidente apretando contra su ropa interior.

—Lo siento, yo…—gruñó molesto consigo mismo por no haberse controlado, es más, él mismo se había olvidado casi por completo de controlarse al tocarla y besarla.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama de Nora, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de que ella no lo viera más en esa vergonzosa situación.

—Espera—le detuvo Nora al tomar su mano sentándose en la cama. Castiel la miró con desconcierto y sin lograr comprender el porqué ella no le dejaba irse a solucionar aquel inconveniente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el rostro contrariado de su novia. La chica de pelo anaranjado parecía tener una discusión consigo misma dentro de su mente.

Nuevamente habían quedado sin moverse y sin decir nada, hasta que Nora fue capaz de tirar de la mano de él y acercarlo a ella. Antes de que el de ojos grises reaccionara, ya estaba siendo besando por su novia, muy delicadamente, mientras él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no pudiendo entender, o no pudiendo creer, lo que ella hacía en ese momento.

Abrazó su cuello e hizo que se volviera acostar con ella. Castiel cayó sobre ella, no completamente para no aplastarla y cerrando sus ojos al sentir la lengua de ella abrir su boca tiernamente. Se estremeció cuando aquella descarga de energía recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Quitó el estorboso edredón que la cubría y la abrazó completamente, besándola con más pasión, sintiéndola tan trémula y tan exquisitamente delicada por estar aferrada a su cuerpo como para soportar más esa tentación de pelo anaranjado.

Se arriesgó al hundir sus dedos en aquel cabello rojo, acariciando su fornida espalda con la punta de sus dedos, dejando escapar los gemidos que el provocaba a tocarla tan ansioso y la vez tan ardiente. Sonrió como tonta cuando él mordió su labio inferior, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de él, que la miraban como si ella fuera lo mejor que le pudo dar la vida.

Soltó su labio inferior con suavidad, dejando un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos aún cubiertos por el camisón. Bajó sin prisa los tirantes de su camisón hasta que dejó los senos de ella al descubierto, con sus pezones erectos que rogaban para que él los acariciara, los probara en su boca.

Gimió más profundamente, retorciéndose bajo él, pero sin apartarlo, pues no quería que se alejara, cuando percibió la lengua del pelirrojo jugar con uno de sus pezones mientras con sus dedos callosos estimulaba el otro. Al experimentar ese pequeño mordisco, ella misma no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, clavar las uñas en la espalda de su novio.

Él también gimió, pero fue por el ardor que recorrió su espalda a causa del recorrido que dejaban las uñas de ella contra su piel. Acaparó su pecho entero dentro de su boca, degustando el sabor de su piel una vez más, haciéndola suspirar débil y arquear más su espalda, dando paso a que él bajara su mano por su espalda hasta sus nalgas que las pudo apreciar carnosas y firmes.

Se extraviaron dentro de un espacio sólo para los dos, en un lugar ajeno al mundo al tener tantas sensaciones a flor de piel, con todas esas emociones fluyendo entre ambos, con toda esa atracción vehemente que degustaban como el mayor placer.

Dejó de chupar su otro pecho y en cambio se decidió a quitarle el camisón por completo, dejándola sólo con sus bragas de encaje blanco como única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Se le quedó observando por varios segundos, examinándola por todos lados, desde su pelo largo desparramado en la cama hasta sus piernas abiertas. Toda ella parecía otra persona, con su rostro ovalado sonrosado y su mirada tímida se veía tan tierna, vulnerable y sumisa ante él…

Nora lo miró con la boca abierta. No podía ser, algo no iba bien con Castiel ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se preguntaba al notar como su novio le daba la espalda y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le preguntó la pelinaranja mientras se tapaba con la sábana. Observó como el pelirrojo negaba un poco con la cabeza, aún sin atreverse a mirarla—¿Por qué haces esto, Castiel? —volvió a inquirir demasiado desconcertada por esa actitud retraída que él exteriorizaba— ¿Por qué un momento me tocas y me besas y después te apartas?

—Olvídalo, ¿Sí? —profirió en voz baja, intentando dejar de sentir esa maldita turbación que reinaba en su interior de repente. Suspiró al pensar cómo la tenía hace un momento, debajo de él y dispuesta a llegar más lejos, tal y cómo él siempre quiso, pero no pudo seguir por esa sensación de pánico que latía muy viva desde hacía meses.

—¿Es que…? ¿Es que ya no te gusto de esa manera? —el de ojos grises se giró un poco para mirarla como quien hubiera escuchado la mayor estupidez sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Estás bromeando, ¿No? —le inquirió más tosco de lo que planeaba escucharse—¿Te has visto en un espejo alguna vez? —le señaló de arriba abajo con su mano para que se quitara aquella ridícula idea de la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —indagó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Por qué te comportas así? Pensaba que querías que esto pasara—él cerró sus ojos, suspirando nuevamente con más incomodidad que antes. No sabía si debía decirle aquello, no quería que ella lo viera como alguien débil, pero tampoco quería que ella creyera cosas que no eran, como por ejemplo el hecho de que a él ya no le gustara físicamente.

—Desde lo que pasó…—le costaba bastante hablar de aquello con ella, pero no tenía alternativa. La chica ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a dónde llegaría—Desde lo que pasó aquella vez en mi casa, en la fiesta—la chica cambió su semblante al por fin comprender de qué iba hablar él—, me atemoriza el hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo—Nora se acercó más a él, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Pero… Yo te estoy dejando—replicó confundida, presintiendo que algo no entendía o que algo no encajaba en aquella conversación—. Yo… Ya no pienso que tú me vayas hacer eso de nuevo ¿O acaso tú sí? —él negó muchas veces.

—No, para nada—quiso dejarle claro que nunca volvería a intentar aquella atrocidad.

—Entonces no hay nada que te impida que lo hagas—puso su mano sobre la de él, queriendo infundirle calma—. De verdad pensaba que no podría superarlo, pero así fue, Castiel—le sonrió con sutileza—, yo ya no siento ese temor—el chico de ojos grises sopesaba lo que escuchaba, pero aún se resistía a cambiar de idea, porque sabía que ella aún no lograba entender por completo su situación.

—Aún así eso que estuve a punto de hacerte no tiene ni puto perdón ¿Sabes? —dijo desviando la mirada al suelo, volviendo a sentirse miserable, asqueado de sí mismo.

—Pero yo ya te perdoné—apretó más la mano de él.

Castiel volvió a negar con la cabeza y también volvió a darle la espalda, soltando la mano de la chica.

—Pero yo no lo he hecho conmigo mismo—confesó decaído y causando sorpresa en su novia.

Quizás él la quería cada día más y más, quizás aún la deseaba como un total demente, sin embargo, todas las veces que se limitó con ella, por temor a la reacción que tuviera Nora, no era únicamente porque no quería incomodarla, sino también porque temía volverse loco de nuevo y provocarle un daño irreversible, tal y como el monstruo que él mismo se apreciaba.

—Castiel—susurró su nombre comprendiéndolo todo de una vez por todas— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así?

—Porque no quería que me vieras como un torpe, un tonto chico débil—masculló con mal humor sintiendo la mano de ella tocar su espalda. Podía jurar que Nora lo miraba con lastima.

—Yo no pienso que seas débil por sentirte así—dijo con sinceridad mientras lo abrazaba de a poco por detrás, colocando la mano que estaba en su espalda en el pecho de él. Sonrió un poco ante lo que iba a decir—. Sólo que ahora me doy cuenta de que eres más sensible de lo que intentas ocultar—acarició con sutileza el pecho de él, sintiendo y escuchando al pelirrojo suspirar otra vez—. Sé lo que es cometer errores… Sentir esa… Culpa—Castiel la escuchaba atentamente al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su pecho—… Sé que es muy difícil no sentir esas ganas de regresar tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo para así no volver a cometer el mismo error—el chico de ojos grises apretó con más fuerza su mano al sentirse identificado con lo que ella expresaba al estar con su cabeza reposando en su espalda—… Pero, ¿Sabes? Es bueno cometer errores de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando aprendas de ellos—sabía que lo que decía era algo tan cierto pero al mismo tiempo se percibía como una hipócrita ya que ella misma había hecho cosas muy malas y aún no lograba superarlas—…También es bueno saber que te equivocaste en algo, arrepentirte y saber lo que ya nunca deberás hacer… Pero, aprender de un error no debería ser lo mismo que cargar con él, martirizándote con la culpa y el miedo—esta vez se lo decía más a sí misma—, porque te impedirá crecer… Hay que saber pedir perdón y aprender de una equivocación, pero también saber dejarlo atrás y avanzar—susurró las últimas palabras de su momento de reflexión.

Castiel había quedado en estado de shock al terminar de escucharla hablar. Era la primera vez que Nora le decía algo tan… Profundo, tan emocional e íntimo. No sabía si sorprenderse por las palabras inteligentes que ella le acababa de susurrar, si por sentirse tan identificado o por el hecho de que su novia, su Nora, fuera alguien tan… Grandiosa.

Se volvió a girar hacia ella después de haberse quedado paralizado por casi un minuto. La miró como nunca antes la había mirado, como si ella le hubiera desnudado por completo el alma y lo hubiera despojado de la máscara de rudeza que llevaba desde… Siempre. Y en cambio la miraba con todas esas emociones en su interior y con ese sentimiento que ya sentía que no le cabía en el pecho.

Colocó sus manos en el rostro de ella, pensando por un par de segundos que se encontraba soñando.

—¿De verdad no temes que te vuelva hacer daño? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Confió en que no lo harás—dijo sonriendo con su particular sutileza.

—¿Y…? ¿Y en serio estás lista para eso? —la pelinaranja bajó un poco la cabeza meditándolo.

No estaba completamente segura, es más, dudaba que alguna vez alguien estuviera completamente seguro de entregarse de aquella manera por primera vez. Pero ella…

—Sólo sé que no había estado tan segura como ahora—se sinceró colocando sus manos sobre las de él—. Pero… Si tú no tienes ganas de hacerlo ahora, yo, claramente, no te voy a…—fue interrumpida por el beso ansioso de su novio sobre su boca.

—Créeme que las ganas no me faltan—le confesó separándose de sus labios y con una sonrisa apenada. La chica se rió un poco—. Pero quiero que estés segura de ello, Nora—profirió acariciando su rostro.

—Puedes estar tranquilo—le sonrió grácilmente pero hasta a sus ojos llegaba esa sonrisa.

No siguieron profiriendo palabra alguna hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a su boca con más deseo que antes, acostándola nuevamente en la cama y abrazándola a él como deseando que ella nunca se apartara de su lado.

Levantó el edredón con el cual se cubría y otra vez descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, dispuesto por primera vez para alguien, sólo para él. Besó sus labios, besó su cuello y acarició sus pechos, descendiendo su mano hasta sus caderas donde sus dedos tentaron las bragas de ella y donde estos se acercaron lentamente hasta su feminidad, acariciándola suavemente, quitando como podía ese pánico de su mente que lo corroía y en cambio hacía frente al deseo y al amor que ella le producía.

Suspiró temblorosa al experimentar la sensación de placer que le provocaban aquellos dedos masajeando su sexo humedecido. Se dejó llevar por él, por sus besos y caricias, se dejó llevar por su propia excitación, acariciando con sus dedos sus pectorales, sus abdominales y sus brazos bien tonificados.

Le sacó las bragas ahora sí dejándola por completo desnuda. Acarició su mejilla, observando con atención cada detalle de su rostro. Fue bajando su mano desde su rostro hasta su cuello, desde sus pechos hasta su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas, todo mientras miraba el recorrido de su mano, hiperventilando un poco, con la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentando, con los latidos de su corazón propagándose a sus manos que la tocaban suplicando que su piel fresca pudiera calmar ese inclemente calor.

Nuevamente acercó su mano a su feminidad, esta vez sin ninguna tela que estorbara, besando anhelante su cuello, acariciando su punto de placer, extasiándose como nunca lo había hecho ante sus gemidos femeninos, ante sus finas manos que lo tocaban como si él fuera una obra de arte.

Contuvo un grito y cerró involuntariamente sus piernas cuando descubrió el dedo de él dentro de ella. Puso su mano sobre su boca, totalmente abochornada de las reacciones de su cuerpo que no podía controlar. Suspiró débilmente al sentir la risa suave de él chocar contra su mejilla.

—Tranquila—susurró dulce contra su oreja. La pelinaranja asintió, sonrojándose como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida y abriendo poco a poco sus piernas.

Besó con ternura los labios de ella mientras su dedo tentaba su interior cálido y húmedo. Sonreía como idiota al sentirla temblar y gemir con vergüenza frente a cada penetración ¡Diablos! Esa chica lo iba a volver completamente loco, pensaba al tiempo que la penetraba con dos dedos, moviéndolos en círculos y haciendo que ella se moviera al ritmo de él.

Cuando el pelirrojo se separó de ella y sacó sus dedos de su interior, la de ojos plateados lo miró desconcertada al pensar que nuevamente se arrepentía, pero sus pensamientos fueron desmentidos en el instante en que él la jalaba por sus piernas y se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a su sexo. Lo miró con mucha vergüenza al notar como el miraba su feminidad, examinándola como si la fuera a devorar. Sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento cuando la lengua de él la probó y saboreó, cuando ésta se introdujo en su cavidad. Se derretía del inmenso placer que le provocaba su boca y su mano al jugar con su sexo, tanto así que sus piernas más que temblar parecían sacudirse por el placer y el temor que le provocaba saber que iba a perder su castidad.

Abrazó las piernas de ella, sin apartarse de dónde estaba, para así parar el temblor que las recorría. Siguió en lo que estaba, degustando su suavidad, su humedad, su sabor como si fuera un dulce que deseó probar por mucho tiempo. No paró de torturar su cavidad ni su punto de placer hasta que los gemidos de ella se hicieron tan enérgicos y acelerados que dieron paso al primer orgasmo de su vida, derramándose en la boca de él con estremecimiento. Castiel la lamió toda sin dudar, sin dejar nada en su feminidad palpitante.

Se volvió a subir a la cama, volviendo a observar a la que se había convertido en su nueva adicción temblar y respirar con dificultad, con sus ojos entrecerrados ante el cansancio y su cara casi tan roja como el cabello de él.

Ella también lo miraba a él como podía, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de él que parecía esculpido en piedra, detallando en su mente cada músculo marcado. Dios, en serio pensaba que se iba a morir ahí mismo si él no dejaba de mirarla de aquella forma. Se entregó completa ante un nuevo beso que él depositaba en su boca, sin importarle el sentir su propio sabor dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.

Se apartó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para quitarse la última prenda que terminaba de estorbar. Él también quedó completamente desnudo en presencia de Nora, deleitándose con las expresiones de ella al verlo de aquella manera.

Suspiró como tonta al verlo en aquella condición. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa forma y se daba cuenta de que no quería ver a otro que no fuera él así, desnudo y expectante ante el cuerpo de ella también.

Se acercó otra vez a sus labios trémulos y se pegó a ella para sentir piel contra piel, frotar sexo contra sexo, dureza y suavidad, y abrazarla con tal arrebato que no sabía quien estaba nervioso, si ella porque era su primera vez, o él por sentir que iba a ser como su primera vez con alguien.

—Espera—lo detuvo ella un poco atontada, atemorizando al chico de ojos grises que esperaba que ella no detuviera todo aquello— ¿Traes condón? —no supo que contestarle. Aquello no lo había pensado, pero se levantó de inmediato de la cama recordando que había dejado sus pantalones en el cuarto de lavado.

Apartó la mirada tratando de no verlo, ni imaginarlo, caminando por su pasillo con su traje de Adán. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y no abrió los ojos un poco hasta que lo sintió a él nuevamente sobre ella besarla con furor.

—Ahora sí—susurró con voz ronca contra sus labios. Hizo que su novia aferrara sus piernas a sus caderas. Ya estaba demasiado ansioso por tenerla.

Esta vez Nora fue quien lo besó aferrando su cuello con sus brazos, estando nerviosa e ilusionada a la vez, sintiendo que flotaba y se hundía, que se disolvía como hielo frente al fuego.

Se separó de sus labios para besar sus mejillas, su cuello y sus delgados brazos que lo abrazaban, estando ansioso y excitado, loco de saber lo que era sentirla a ella de aquella forma.

—Voy a entrar—susurró esta vez en su oreja, como una última oportunidad de que lo detuviera, porque al saberse dentro de ella ya no sabría si tendría suficiente cordura ni voluntad para detenerse.

La chica asintió nerviosa. Sabía lo que él le quiso dejar dicho con aquellas palabras, pero ella no planeaba detenerlo, porque lo que empezó como una simple curiosidad esa noche, en esos momentos era una necesidad.

Suspiró con fragilidad al sentirlo entrar lentamente dentro de sí, experimentar como su cavidad se expandía y como el dolor que se extendía en aquel punto arrancaba un sollozo de su pecho.

Se movía con lentitud dentro de ella mientras besaba sus labios, experimentando el calor aumentar, la energía que se apoderaba de su cuerpo incrementarse queriendo ser desalojada con ferocidad. Pero no lo hacía porque, a pesar de nunca haber estado con una chica virgen, no había que ser muy listo para saber que debía tener cuidado si no quería que aquella fuera una mala experiencia para ella.

Ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de él, percibiendo con cada oleada de placer una embestida de dolor. Una parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo al sentir tal aflicción, pero la otra rogaba que él no se detuviera, que se quedara tal y cómo estaba. Claramente le hacía más caso a la segunda.

—¿Te duele mucho? —murmuró en su oído. Su novia asintió con la cabeza, aferrándolo más a ella con tal de que no pensara alejarse por aquel dato. Aspiró con profundidad el aroma de él, queriendo serenarse y dejarse llevar entre sus brazos.

Gimió guturalmente al sentir nuevamente las uñas de ella recorrer con crueldad la piel de su espalda. Besó su cuello al tiempo que empezaba a moverse con más rapidez, escuchando como un fanático los gemidos suaves y agudos de ella ligarse con los de él.

No supo en qué momento dejó de sentir dolor y en cambio aquella sensación deleitable se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo descontrolaba a su antojo. Ahora sí que no quería que se apartara de ella.

La embestía aún controlándose, pero, mierda, era un esfuerzo descomunal encontrar control cuando esa chica lo enloquecía con sus gemidos, con sus reacciones, con su cuerpo. La abrazó y, aún estando dentro de ella, los levantó a ambos haciendo que ella se sentara sobre él. Al escucharla gimotear por estar sentada sobre él y siendo arremetida con ímpetu, gruñó más excitado que antes y acaparó uno de sus pechos en su boca mientras manoseaba con lujuria su trasero.

Enterró su mano en el cabello de él, jalándolo extasiada y lujuriosa, al sentir lo profundo que llegaba con la potencia de sus embestidas y por como sus manos y su boca la exploraban. Pegó un pequeño grito cuando él mordió su pezón con poco cuidado y en cambio ella le regresó la hazaña dejando la marca de sus uñas por su brazo. Ambos sonrieron al buscar con ansias los labios del otro, jadeantes y estremecidos, se besaron con pasión aún gimiendo sobre la boca del otro.

Separó sus labios de los de él al experimentar como incrementaba la velocidad, gimoteando más que antes, más rápido y más alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada, sintiendo que iba a llegar de nuevo al momento de mayor placer, pero en cambio su novio se detuvo exhausto y la acostó en la cama de nuevo.

—Date la vuelta—le pidió agitado. Su novia se giró con todo el cansancio de su alma y quedó de espaldas frente a él.

Castiel tomó sus caderas y las elevó, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo lista para recibirlo. Pasó su mano por su cabello que caía por su espalda y lo apartó para verla mejor. Tentó lentamente su piel, sintiéndola de nuevo trepidar por su tacto, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y acariciarlas y apretarlas completamente embelesado con Nora y los suspiros que le regalaba.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir de nuevo la embestida, pero esta vez fue tan repentina y fuerte que la sobresaltó por un segundo. Estrujó las sábanas en sus manos, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que ya preveía que se iba a desmayar, pues el pelirrojo la penetraba con más energía que antes, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que recordara que era su primera vez, pero se contuvo de exclamar tal tontería, pues su respiración estaba tan agitada y los gemidos que no dejaban de salir de su boca no le permitirían decir ni una sola palabra.

Su cuerpo parecía que iba a estallar en mil pedazos cuando por fin se volvió a venir por él. Lo sentía penetrarla con más rapidez mientras la abrazaba con muchas fuerzas y gemía contra su oreja roncamente, llegando él también al clímax.

Cayó sobre Nora, bastante agotado, con su respiración agitada, intentando volver a ver con claridad y recuperar el conocimiento que creía perdido. Siguió abrazando el tembloroso cuerpo de su novia que respiraba igual de agitada que él. Apartó el cabello que cubría su rostro y descubrió sus ojos plateados mirarlo a él también.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, intentado regresar a la realidad de la que se habían escapado, mirando con fijeza los ojos de su pareja, hasta que el de ojos grises se levantó con pesadez del cuerpo de ella, saliendo de su interior, también de la cama, quejándose por el cansancio que gritaba por todo su cuerpo.

Miró el cuerpo de su novia, desnudo, trémulo y brillante por el sudor, y sonrió mientras se acercaba al pequeño bote de basura que había al lado del escritorio y se desasía del preservativo. Luego rodeó la cama para acercarse a la jarra llena de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y servirse dos vasos de aquel líquido por el cual su garganta rogaba desde hace rato.

—¿Estás despierta? —le preguntó a notar que la pelinaranja no se había movido ni un poco de su posición. La chica asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sin girarse a mirarlo.

El pelirrojo la tomó delicadamente de sus caderas y la giró hacia él, mirando sus ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento.

—¿Quieres agua? —sabía que iba a querer antes de que ella le volviera a responder con el simple gesto de asentimiento, por eso cuando la chica se sentaba con pocas fuerzas en la cama él ya le pasaba el vaso con agua. Nora tomó el líquido vital con bastante rapidez para luego pedir más sacudiendo su vaso.

Cuando su novia terminó con el tercer vaso de agua, colocó el objeto donde estaba antes y se acostó frente a ella, guiándole hacia él por sus prominentes caderas y entrelazando una pierna con la de ella. Acarició deslumbrado su mejilla sonrojada, no pudiendo creer lo que habían hecho. Sonrió otra vez al recordar sus anteriores pensamientos de cómo sería estar con ella, riéndose internamente de que todas esas fantasías no le llegaban ni a los talones a la realidad de lo que era tenerla así, desnuda, gimiendo, sintiéndola estremecida y cálida a la vez.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber si no le había provocado tanto dolor como presentía. Nora volvió a asentir para al segundo fruncir el ceño confundida ante la risa burlona de él— Parece que te dejé sin habla, desabrida—la chica miró hacia un lado con un inevitable puchero que al pelirrojo no le pudo parecer más adorable.

—No digas tonterías—dijo en un hilo de voz que le pareció bastante bochornoso, pues quizás el de ojos grises no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Él volvió a reír para después aferrarla con más fuerzas, sintiendo las finas manos de su chica cubrir su pecho. Dirigió sus ojos a los de ella, observándola de una manera bastante diferente, como si hubiera descubierto el mayor secreto del universo, con sus ojos grises resplandeciendo con todo aquello que aún no sabía cómo expresar, con ese sentimiento que se hacía más fuerte, más grande, que se transformaba en algo único y poderoso.

Quedó debilitada por completo al ser besada nuevamente, pero de una forma distinta. Aquel beso se sentía más especial que cualquiera que hubieran compartido antes, como si él expresara mediante aquel gesto un mundo de emociones y sentimientos tan impresionantes que aniquilaban a su última pizca de fuerza.

Cuando se separó de sus labios la chica quedó profundamente dormida a los pocos segundos, dibujando otra inevitable sonrisa en él que no cesaba de mirarla.

Los cubrió a ambos con el edredón y colocó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, sintiendo que él también perdía las pocas energías que le quedaban y en cambio sucumbía ante el sueño.

—

Aún cuando el sonido de los truenos se escuchó por toda la casa, Nora no se atrevió abrir los ojos, pues se sentía tan agotada que ese simple gesto era como pedirle que corriera cien kilómetros. Sin embargo cuando empezó a ser más consciente de que había algo que la estaba confinando, se dispuso a, con mucho esfuerzo, abrir sus soñolientos ojos y tratar de enfocar la vista. La recorrió la confusión al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien y cuando notó que quien la abrazaba era Castiel a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior logrando que se sonrojara sutilmente.

Se mordió el labio, atónita de saber que los dos habían llegado a más que unos besos y caricias fugaces, de saber que él la había visto completamente desnuda, que había probado más de ella, que la había despojado de su virtud. También al recordar su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos mirarla de aquella manera tan especial, sus brazos que no cesaban de abrazarla.

Al sentir un traicionero suspiro venir de su interior se cubrió los labios con sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su novio, quien dormía profundamente, tan sereno. Se sentía tan rara, no sabía si estar feliz, apenada o nerviosa; no sabía si debía despertarlo para así mirar de nuevo en sus ojos aquella mirada que le robó el aliento.

Con sus dedos recorrió delicadamente uno de los brazos que la aferraban, analizando, embelesada, el rostro de su chico, sintiendo tantas cosas en su interior que hasta ya le parecía anómalo; sintiendo que por primera vez estaba completa, sin miedo alguno, tan contenta que le asustaba despertarse de un sueño, tan ilusionada que apenas se reconocía y, por supuesto, tan enamorada que ya sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

Después de quedarse por muchos minutos en aquella situación, en los que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser posible volverse a dormir, fue quitando, con cuidado de no despertarlo, los brazos del pelirrojo que la tenían abrazada como si quisiera que ella se quedara ahí para siempre. Fue bajándose de su cama con algo de dificultad por el dolor que le recorría por todos lados, en especial en sus piernas y espalda baja, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquello no era nada comparado a cuando se puso de pie y casi se iba a ir de lleno al suelo. Se quejó ante el temblor de sus piernas adoloridas y caminó como pudo hasta su cómoda para sacar una toalla y ropa interior, pero se detuvo en seco al mirarse en el espejo y no pudo evitar recordar otras veces que lo había hecho, como cuando había tomado con decisión firme el frasco de pastilla en sus manos, también cuando sus ojos turbios se acostumbraron lo suficiente para lograr ver los cardenales y golpes que tenía por todas partes, igualmente cuando encontró a ese ser sádico y sediento del sufrimiento ajeno al notar en su rostro una sonrisa cruel por saber que quienes le habían hecho tanto daño sufrían como nunca. Pero a la par se recordó meses atrás cuando recibió el primer beso de él, lo confundida y atónita que se veía por saber que había alguien en el mundo capaz de disolver su fría esencia.

La chica que veía en esos momentos era muy diferente, estaba despeinada, desnuda, sonrosada y estremecida, pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos, brillaban como estrellas en un cielo despejado, resplandecían de felicidad y ansías. Parecía una ilusión darse cuenta de que esa era ella, de que esa chica que intentaba contener una estúpida sonrisa era ella, que esa chica enamorada como una tonta del chico que hace mucho tiempo le parecía el sujeto más desagradable del mundo era justamente ella.

Se giró para ver al culpable de que ella no fuera más esa chica fría, insensible y calculadora que había sido por tanto tiempo, y sonrió más al notar que el pelirrojo se había acostado a boca arriba pero sin despertarse aún de su profundo sueño. Lo observó por lo que estimó fueron años, detallando cada detalle de él, de su cuerpo y su rostro, de su expresión tranquila, de sus labios cerrados firmemente, de sus brazos descansando a ambos lados de su torso bien trabajado, como suplicando que volviera a hundirse en ellos.

Salió envuelta en una toalla e, increíblemente, no parecía afectarle tanto el aire frío que provocaban las fuertes lluvias en esa mañana y que no habían parado desde la noche anterior, pues ella se sentía… Cálida.

Entró en la ducha y sonrió grácilmente al sentir el agua tibia acariciar su cuerpo adolorido, rememorando mientras se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo como cada parte fue tratada unas horas atrás, suspirando al recordar sus manos sobre ella, tocándola sin hacerle sentir miedo más que de ella misma por las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Había perdido totalmente la cabeza, pensaba mientras lavaba con paciencia su cabello.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, mientras se secaba el cabello con la secadora de pelo, pensó nerviosa en cómo reaccionaría ante él de nuevo, cómo se comportaría desde ese momento en adelante al saber lo que era estar con él de aquella forma y, aunque le daba bastante vergüenza, lo mucho que le gustó experimentarlo.

Se terminó de colocar su ropa interior de color lila, se cepilló los dientes y se envolvió en la toalla para volver a su habitación y ponerse algo de ropa, pero contuvo su aliento cuando lo vio a él dirigirse desde el cuarto de lavado, menos mal que con sus bóxer puestos, y con su camiseta roja en la mano, a ella.

—Típico de las mujeres—empezó a decir, divertido, al quedar a dos pasos de su novia—: Te seducen, te llevan a la cama, tienen sexo contigo y al otro día te abandonan—sonrió con su típico aire de burla mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Yo en serio pensaba que serías diferente—Nora le devolvió la sonrisa con elegancia.

—Ya ves que no hay que ilusionarse muy rápido, Cassy—quiso ver la característica expresión de enfado que siempre ponía al escuchar ese apodo, sin embargo tuvo que sacar muchas fuerzas para no terminar ruborizada ante él, pues el pelirrojo no se había inmutado ante el mote por estar mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo.

—Sí, debería aprender a no dejarme tentar tan fácil por cierto Caramelito—la chica volcó los ojos, ya que no sabía si sentirse fastidiada porque él usara el apodo que le habían puesto sus padres o apenada por el hecho de que lo usara de aquella forma en la oración—. Por cierto, llevabas mucho tiempo ahí dentro—dijo señalando el baño—¿Qué tanto hacías? —le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, esperando que ella le diera todos los detalles.

—Me estaba bañando—le respondió sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo o vergüenza. Castiel se rió un poco ante la forma en la que su novia intentaba no mostrarse apenada.

—¿Ah, sí? —profirió como si ella hubiera dicho lo más interesante que había escuchado— Quizás debería hacerlo yo también, aunque será algo complicado después de cómo me dejaste, Caramelito—Nora lo miró sin entender a que se refería hasta que no pudo evitar abrir de más su ojos cuando el pelirrojo se señalaba los brazos, los hombros y la espalda adornada con profundos y rojizos arañazos.

Ahora sí que no pudo detener el sonrojo que abarcó su rostro ¿Ella había hecho eso? Se preguntó a sí misma por completo abochornada.

—Eres peor que tu gato—se burló al ver como la de ojos plateados tenía aquella expresión atónita.

—Yo…—apenas podía hablar, su rostro estaba tan caliente que la angustiaba no poder volver a sentirlo a una temperatura normal— Lo lamento, en serio—el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, aún sonriéndole.

—No importa, desabrida—se le acercó aún más, posando sus manos en las caderas de ella y mirándola con tantas ganas de probar una vez más lo que pasó la noche anterior—; de hecho me agrada saber que lo disfrutaste bastante—dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

—¿Sabes que detrás del espejo del baño hay un cepillo de dientes aún en su empaque? —la miró confundido mientras la chica sonreía con burla— Tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo, no sé—el pelirrojo volvió los ojos con fastidio y tocándole a él sonrojarse.

—Sí, entendí la indirecta—dijo separándose de ella, mientras su novia reía por lo bajo y él la miraba deslumbrado. Ella se veía tan radiante, tan diferente y hermosa, si es que eso ya podía ser posible—. Toma—le pasó su camiseta a la chica—. Póntela—Nora elevó una ceja con recelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin hacerle caso a su mandato.

—Porque quiero verte con ella puesta—le respondió con sinceridad, pero la de pelo anaranjado seguía sin entenderle.

—¿Y por qué? —en serio no entendía que quería lograr su novio con que ella usara su camiseta.

—No lo sé—se rascó la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a sonrojarse—. Sólo me gustaría que la usaras—la chica se quedó esperando que le diera una explicación más válida.

—¿Es algún tipo de fetiche? —le preguntó sin pena alguna. El chico sólo se encogió de hombros queriendo que ella dejara de buscarle más peros. Nora suspiró vencida mientras negaba con la cabeza— De acuerdo, me la pondré—Castiel sonrió como tonto hasta que notó que ella se iba a ir por el pasillo, alejándose así de él. Se sobresaltó cuando la pelinaranja tocó su hombro, donde había unos cuantos rasguños—. Disfruta del jabón, Cassy—y se fue riendo suavemente mientras él la miraba fascinado irse a su habitación.

—

Se había tomado su tiempo bañándose en aquel lugar que había quedado impregnado por el aroma de su chica, pensando mucho en lo que había pasado entre los dos, en lo contento que se encontraba, satisfecho y liviano como si flotara lejos de todo lo malo que le pasó.

Terminó de realizar varias llamadas, a su vecino para saber de Demonio, a Rosalya por lo de los trajes y a los demás miembros de la banda para así saber cómo iban a organizarse con las lluvias que, incluso si habían pasado horas, aún no cesaban, al menos no del todo.

Se quedó en la entrada de la cocina, mirando a su novia darle la espalda por estar haciendo lo que supuso era el desayuno de ambos, usando su camiseta de Winged Skull que no le quedaba lo suficientemente larga. También miró al gato persa rodear los pies de su ama, quien llevaba unas calcetas cortas, mirarla para luego recibir un pedazo de jamón por parte de ella y degustarlo sin mostrar ningún agradecimiento.

—¿Qué haces, desabrida? —preguntó al tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás y la veía sacar tiras de tocino del sartén y colocarlo en un plato. Respiró el aroma de la comida y cayó en cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

—El desayuno ¿No ves? —le respondió como si nada, a pesar de tener a ese chico aferrando sus caderas y pegando su entrepierna a su trasero.

—¿Y qué hay de desayunar? —susurró besando sutilmente la oreja de su novia mientras la pegaba más a él.

—Pan, tocino, jamón…—dijo casi robóticamente, aunque el movimiento que hizo contra su hombría con sus glúteos para alejarlo un poco, más la sonrisa irónica le demostraba que no había vuelto a su faceta de reina helada—Y huevos revueltos—él se rió a carcajadas de aquella broma por parte de ella.

—Vaya, eso no suena bien para mí—la chica se rió un poco también.

—No debe de sonar bien, sólo saber bien—dijo mientras sacaba los panes de la tostadora, aún con el pelirrojo abrazándola—. Ve a sentarte y desayunas en un momento ¿Sí? —profirió señalando fuera de la cocina hacia dónde estaba el comedor.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó sonriente, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, aún sin soltarla.

—Sólo admitiré que me desconcentras—respondió sin mostrar más que un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas como prueba de su vergüenza.

El chico de ojos grises sonrió aún más y se apartó de a poco de ella.

—Como digas—dijo levantando ambas manos con gesto de calma, para después salir y hacer justo lo que ella le mandó.

Nora sonrió sagazmente al ver lo obediente que estaba después de lo que habían hecho, como si hubiera contentado a un niño con algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

A los pocos minutos ya ambos se encontraban, uno frente al otro, desayunando en la mesa del comedor. Ambos estaban bastantes hambrientos así que las palabras terminaron sobrando, aunque eso no evitó unas cuantas miradas disimuladas y a veces muy directas que se daban mientras degustaban la primera comida del día, como si tuvieran algún tipo de conversación telepática.

—Entonces…—dijo Castiel, que comía trozo a trozo el pan, mientras se disponía a acariciar con su pie pantorrilla desnuda de su novia, sobresaltándola.

—¿Entonces…?—repitió ella para luego morder la última tira de tocino que le quedaba.

—¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de burla que se agrandó más que antes al notar como Nora abría de más sus ojos.

—Ah…—intentaba no acalorarse al recordar cada sensación que él le hizo sentir la noche anterior— No estuvo mal—respondió para después beber de su jugo. Escuchó cómo se reía.

—¿No estuvo mal? —inquirió elevando una ceja y sin dejar de sonreír con sorna— Y yo que la pasé bastante bien—se divirtió al observar el sonrojo apoderarse del rostro de su novia. Le gustaba como nunca ver cómo ella era más y más expresiva con él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó intentando no sonrojarse más de la cuenta. No sabía el porqué no ruborizarse le costaba más que antes.

—Así es—dijo con un brillo de deleite en sus ojos grises—, aunque quedé bastante estropeado, y no lo digo solamente por tus instintos felinos—la chica quitó el pie de él, que no había dejado de acariciar su pierna desde hacía un buen rato, provocando más risas en el pelirrojo—. También lo digo porque… Hace tiempo que no estaba con alguien de esa forma—admitió sin ápice de vergüenza, notando como la de ojos plateados se sorprendía ante su repentina sinceridad.

—Bueno, yo también me sentí muy exhausta—admitió ella del mismo modo, aún sonrojada.

—Ya te acostumbrarás—dijo como si nada pero haciendo que su novia volviera a mirarle sorprendida.

—¿Me acostumbraré? —preguntó más para sí misma que para él, pues, aunque había pensado en que habría una próxima vez, el hecho de que él lo dijera tan claro la puso nerviosa de repente.

—Bueno, sí tú quieres, claro—él también se sonrojó al más no poder. No había pensado que tal vez ella no estaba lista para volver a intentarlo. Desvió la mirada con abatimiento, pensando en que lo más probable era que pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella se volviera a sentir lista.

La de pelo anaranjado no supo que responderle, pero agradeció al bendito sonido del teléfono para así no tener que darle una respuesta concreta.

—Hola, Nora—saludó su madre al instante que ella planeaba hablar—. Sólo quería saber cómo estás, sólo quería saber cómo está todo por allá, ya sabes, por la tormenta—la chica suspiró sin ganas. Su madre era bastante extraña.

—Todo está bien, nos hemos quedado aquí desde ayer—dijo para arrepentirse al segundo.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó Larissa con algo de enojo en la voz— ¿Acaso está Castiel ahí? —había sido muy clara con su hija con el hecho de no dejar pasar la noche al chico en la casa.

—No, mamá, me refería a Misu y a mí—respondió como si estuviera ofendida cuando claramente el pelirrojo se encontraba en la casa.

—Más te vale, Nora. Ya sabes lo que pienso y no deberías de dejar que ese chico se aproveche de ti—dijo con voz sabía que a Nora no le pudo parecer más irritable. Su madre sólo se la pasaba aconsejándola de cómo estar en una relación y advirtiéndole sobre Castiel, eso que antes ella estaba encantada con su novio.

—Lo sé, mamá—resopló cansada— ¿Vienes esta noche o mañana? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Mañana, he decidido aprovechar que pasaba por el sector de Dominic y me quedaré con él esta noche—la de ojos plateados chascó la lengua al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre del novio de su madre, al cual no conocía pero que sabía que era un tipo serio, según su madre— ¿Sabes que él está ansioso por conocerte, Caramelito? —dijo su madre con voz melosa.

—Yo también lo quiero conocer—habló con voz tranquila, diciendo la verdad, ya que aquel hombre desconocido despertaba su curiosidad.

Su madre y ella siguieron hablando por un buen rato y tanto fue el aburrimiento de Castiel que prendió la televisión para ver alguna película, cosa que Larissa llegó a escuchar y por ello le volvió a preguntar si estaba el pelirrojo ahí, claramente Nora lo volvió a negar alegando que ella misma la encendió, haciéndole señas a su novio para que bajara el volumen.

Cuando terminó de hablar con su madre se acercó a su novio semidesnudo que descansaba acostado en el sofá viendo una película de trama bélica.

—¿Me haces un espacio? —le preguntó Nora con una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó un poco sobre el sofá, recibiendo a su novia que prefirió sentarse frente a él , abrazando sus piernas mientras él la abrazaba a ella.

—Por lo que he escuchado tu madre aún no me tolera—dijo en broma aunque en el fondo le incomodaba, y hasta le entristecía, que aquella mujer que al principio parecía más su cómplice para que él lograra conquistar a su hija ahora era tan estricta.

—Lo va a tener que superar—profirió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y fijaba sus ojos en la película, aún si no la estaba viendo realmente.

El pelirrojo asintió desganado, para luego aprovechar la posición en la que estaba su novia y así besar, sólo con sus labios, su cuello.

—Con respecto a lo de ayer…—pronunció esas palabras contra el cuello de ella— Gracias—su novia sonrió con burla.

—Soy nueva en esto, pero estoy casi segura de que dar las gracias por tener sexo no es adecuado—ambos rieron un poco.

—No me refería a eso—entonces la pelinaranja lo miró sin entender a qué se refería si no era a eso—. Me refería a lo que me dijiste antes sobre saber dejar atrás y avanzar—la chica asintió recordándolo de inmediato—. Yo me sentía muy mal con eso guardado y… Que me dijeras todo eso me alivió bastante—Nora sonrió con sutileza—. También por confirmarme que me perdonaste aún cuando te había hecho tanto daño.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por eso—acarició el antebrazo de él que la tenía abrazada—, sólo te dije la verdad, Castiel—él la miró fijamente, volviendo a sonreír—. Yo no quería tenerte miedo y no lo siento más, por eso… Quise que llegáramos más lejos ayer, porque… Me sentía más cómoda y tranquila que nunca antes—recibió casi al instante de terminar un beso de él sobre su boca.

—Entonces ten por seguro que me aseguraré de que siempre estés así—sonrió esta vez más seductor, mientras su chica negaba divertida con la cabeza—. Yo estaré dispuesto a más siempre y cuando tú te sientas cómoda, Nora—la chica le dio un ligero beso en los labios, como señal de que aprobaba lo que él decía.

Después de eso no hablaron más, siguieron abrazados, con algunos besos fugaces, mientras veían la película sin mucho interés, escuchando la lluvia aún golpear contra el suelo, pero más ligera que el día anterior y que principios de esa mañana.

—¿Sabes, Castiel? —dijo su novia, después de un largo rato sin proferir palabra alguna, mirando distraídamente a la televisión. El de ojos grises la miró con atención— Me siento muy cómoda ahora mismo—y de repente él abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿Ahora? —le preguntó incrédulo y notando como la chica asentía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La de pelo anaranjado se apartó de él, dejando de darle la espalda, para sentarse frente al chico con sus mejillas rosadas por la expectativa. Sonrió un poco al sentir las manos de él posarse en su cintura y su boca invadir la suya con afán de probarla de esa forma y más.

Arrancó un suspiro suave de la boca de su novia al hacer que la lengua de ella se moviera más ágil que hace unos instantes, eso mientras la acostaba en el sofá y él se subía encima de ella. Se separó de sus labios para aspirar el frío aire y miró a la chica, que se aferraba a los brazos de él, morderse el labio mientras se sonrojaba más que antes. Le sonrió mientras metía su mano bajo la camiseta roja y acariciaba su piel lisa, sintiéndola estremecerse ligeramente, tal y como a él le encantaba.

Quedó otra vez sin nada más que sus bragas ante él cuando el pelirrojo le sacó la camiseta de inmediato, luego el sostén de color lila y se quedó varios segundos mirando sus pechos. Desvió la mirada con sospecha de que estaría pensando en alguna broma sobre sus pechos pequeños, pero en cambio recibió nuevamente la boca de él sobre uno de ellos, degustándolos y tentándolos con sus dedos rasposos. Gimió menudamente por aquellos labios que jugaban con sus pezones y por esas manos que recorrían sus curvas con lentitud.

Chupaba con fuerza, acariciaba y tocaba su cuerpo olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, de sus responsabilidades de ese día, de todo menos de ella, a la que quería cada vez más, a la que quería ver sonrojada y gimiente, pero también expresiva y cálida, más metida en su corazón que cualquier persona en el mundo.

Se sobresaltó, cuando sin poder evitarlo, después de que él dejó sus senos rojizos y volvió a sus labios, sintió la erección de su novio contra su feminidad que ya estaba lista para recibirlo. El pelirrojo se rió un poco ante tal reacción por parte de ella y la aferró a él por sus anchas caderas, frotándose contra su sexo, haciéndola gemir bajito contra sus labios mientras sus manos viajaban por sus piernas.

Lo miró con sus brillantes ojos plateados exaltados por el placer en el momento en que decidió despojarla de sus bragas y así dejándola desnuda y algo cohibida ante él, pero a la vez ansiosa, experimentando como él la seducía más y la enamoraba como nunca pensó estarlo de alguien.

Gimió muy alto cuando percibió sus labios besar su sexo, su boca saborearla y tentarla con avidez, su lengua adentrarse en su cavidad y estremecerla con cada vehemente arremetida. Arqueó su espalda, gimoteando más enérgica que antes, cuando los dedos de él masajearon su punto de placer mientras su boca aún saboreaba su cavidad cada vez más rápido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó hiperventilando a su novio que se había quedado quieto por muchos segundos después de que se separó de ella para quitarse los bóxers.

—Ya no tengo más condones—dijo entreviendo que hasta ahí iban a llegar, ya que en parte la entendía, su novia no era una tonta y no quería hacerlo sin protección. Sin embargo se sorprendió bastante cuando la chica tomó su mano y lo miró con agudeza.

—Confió en ti, así que sólo me preocuparé por tomar una píldora más tarde—le sonrió para que terminara de entender a que se refería. Por supuesto que entendió y por ello, reiteradamente, regresó a sus labios y los besó con entusiasmo, deslizándose hasta su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en su piel, entrelazando sus manos con las de ellas y confinándolas contra el sofá.

Quiso abrazarlo cuando sintió como él entraba en ella y la penetraba lentamente, pero no podía hacerlo ya que el pelirrojo tenía sus manos atrapadas contra el mueble. Abrazó sus piernas a las caderas de él, atrayéndole más, dándole a entender que se moviera más rápido, logrando así su cometido de que le hiciera caso y en cambio la arremetiera con más brío que antes.

Sentía como el calor subía, como las sensaciones de placer se apoderaban de su cuerpo, como tenerla a ella otra vez gimiendo rápidamente destrozaban la poca sensatez que existía en él. Apretó con más fuerza sus finas manos entre las suyas, penetrándola más profundamente, volcando sus ojos por el fervoroso éxtasis que corría por su cuerpo y por su sangre, por percibir su interior.

Suspiró cansada cuando sintió como él salía de ella y se ponía de pie para mirarla acostada, desnuda, sudando y jadeando débilmente por su culpa.

Ella tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, suplicante de que él volviera a introducirse en ella. Sonrió como idiota ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo así a _ella_? Por eso la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras él se sentaba en el sofá. Le hizo ademanes de que se acercara a él y se sentara dándole el frente. La chica le hizo caso y fue dejándose guiar por él para así sentir cómo el volvía a introducirse y la ayudaba a bajar poco a poco.

Sonrió aún más que antes cuando ella gimoteo por sentirlo tan profundo y colocó ambas manos en su trasero, ayudándola así a que subiera y bajara mientras ella se aferraba al respaldo del sofá, jadeando y echando hacia atrás la cabeza ya demasiado excitada, tanto que no reconocía pensamiento coherente en su mente y en cambio sólo contemplaba cada sensación placentera dominar sobre su cuerpo.

Resopló acalorado al notar que ella ya subía y bajaba por sí misma y le daba el mayor deleite de su vida. Apretó sus glúteos como queriendo aferrarse con todo a la realidad, pues la chica se movía cada vez más rápido, tanto así que ya era él quien estaba a merced de ella, gimiendo más alto que su chica que lo torturaba con aquel movimiento que hacía sobre él.

Volcó sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de gemir roncamente ¡Diablos, Nora lo estaba matando! Pensaba mientras la chica de pelo anaranjado reducía la rapidez y en cambio movía sus caderas en círculos, provocando que se mordiera con fuerza el labio inferior, tanto así que por poco lo hacía sangrar.

Nora se acercó sus labios a los de él y besó su boca con tranquilidad, mientras aún se movía de aquella forma que lo volvía loco.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó juguetonamente contra sus labios.

El pelirrojo asintió al segundo como si fuera un niño tonto, provocándole una sonrisa divertida a la chica, para después abrazarla y levantarse con toda la fuerza del mundo, caminar con ella abrazada a él y luego pegarla sin brusquedad contra una pared descubierta que daba al pasillo.

—Pero me gusta más así—susurró con una sonrisa él también, volviendo a introducirse en ella y volviéndola a penetrar con arrebato.

Se abrazaron uno al otro con más fuerza, tanta que parecían querer fundirse en un solo ser, entre jadeos y gemidos, con cada embestida de placer, con cada sensación de sentir que estaban al margen del mundo, sintiendo las mariposas en sus estómagos volverse locas y revolotear extasiadas, percibiendo la corriente eléctrica viajar de un cuerpo a otro a alta velocidad, experimentando el dinámico golpeteo de sus corazones robarles el aliento que sólo podían encontrar en la boca del otro.

Llegaron estremecidos a la culminación, debilitados y exaltados al mismo tiempo, exhaustos, sofocados y satisfechos como nunca.

Aunque se encontraba bastante cansado no se movió de dónde estaba, aún con ella aferrando sus piernas a sus caderas y sus brazos a su cuello y espalda. Buscó los labios de su novia y los besó con ligereza, escuchándola y sintiéndola suspirar con fragilidad. Salió de ella y la bajó con cuidado, pero tuvo que pegarla nuevamente contra él cuando notó que su chica estaba tan débil que iba a derrumbarse en el suelo.

Miró apenada el rostro de su novio, quien había evitado una caída estrepitosa, y se limitó a dejarse abrazar por él como si fuera justamente el apoyo que necesitaba, como si estuviera hecho justamente para ella.

—Y yo que hace unos momentos pensaba que tendría que esperar mucho para que esto se volviera a repetir—le dijo el pelirrojo, todavía hiperventilando un poco, para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con ternura, ternura que contrasto con la sonrisa cargada de burla que le dirigió después de separarse de su boca—. Eres una golosa, Jude ¡Auch! —se quejó del manotazo, nada suave, que recibió en el pecho por parte de Nora, para después reírse por el fingido enfado de la pelinaranja.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas—murmuró, sin estar enfadada en realidad, mientras se separaba de él al sentir que ya podía estar de pie por su propia cuenta.

Siguió sonriendo con sorna a la par que veía a su novia caminar desnuda por la sala recoger las prendas de ambos. Se mordió el labio, por completo embelesado, cuando la miró bajarse un poco, y levantar su camiseta del suelo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó a la de ojos plateados después de que ésta le devolviera su camiseta y bóxers en las manos y se intentara ir por el pasillo.

—Pues, sinceramente no me gusta sentirme sudada—admitió ya que en serio no le gustaba esa sensación de estar sucia—, así que voy a bañarme, otra vez—dijo ya dispuesta a encaminarse a la ducha.

—Ah, que bien—dijo asintiendo como si ella hubiera relatado algo fascinante, para después acercársele y aferrarla por sus caderas a él—. Vamos, yo te ayudo—susurró sugerente en su oreja mientras ella lo empujaba un poco y sin dejar de reír menudamente por lo que él había dicho.

—

Contuvo un suspiro de abatimiento cuando lo vio completamente vestido, como ella también estaba, acercarse a la puerta de la casa. Las fuertes lluvias ya habían cesado y él no podía seguir posponiendo sus responsabilidades, aún si sólo quería quedarse ahí con ella.

—Ya me voy—dijo al tiempo que la chica de pelo anaranjado se acercaba a él desde la sala de estar para despedirse de su novio, al cual no vería por más de una semana.

—Lamento lo de tu chaqueta—dijo Nora con una pequeña sonrisa, pues el pelirrojo se había olvidado de aquella prenda y cuando la fue a buscar para ponérsela sólo se encontró con esa cosa tres veces más pequeña.

—No importa—hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—, tengo como cinco de esas.

—¿A dónde irás primero? —le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de él y en cambio él abría la puerta, haciendo que el aire frío del exterior la hiciera tiritar por un segundo.

—A la tienda de Leigh—le respondió sin dejar de apretar su mano—, Rosalya planeará mi decapitación si no uso uno de sus tontos trajes, así que debo buscarlos hoy—su chica asintió con la mirada perdida y torciendo la boca en un gesto de desanimo.

—Será una semana complicada ¿No? —le preguntó acariciando los nudillos de Castiel con su otra mano. El pelirrojo suspiró al verla y sentirla hacer aquello ¿No se daba cuenta de qué le ponía más difícil el alejarse de ella?

—Sí, pero no me preocupa mucho—le sonrió con tranquilidad—. Es la primera vez que voy a estar tan cerca de cumplir lo que quiero, y echarme para atrás por el miedo sería patético.

—También ya no tendrás que trabajar en la cafetería—le sonrió ella también—, así que supongo que tienes el dinero para que tu sueño de tener una motocicleta también esté por cumplirse—el pelirrojo asintió recordando algo de repente.

—Estás en lo cierto, desabrida—Nora ladeó la cabeza, confundida, al escuchar el extraño tono de voz que empleó para proferir esas palabras—. Aunque quiero saber algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace un tiempo—el corazón de la chica se aceleró de pavor al oírle hablar de aquella forma— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que me han estado pagando de más gracias a que tú ponías el dinero necesario? —ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ¿Él Lo sabía?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó sin dejar mostrar su nerviosismo— ¿Letty te lo dijo?

—Lo sospeché y luego la escuché a ella y a su esposo hablando sobre cómo la hija de Larissa estaba haciendo que ellos me pagaran más de lo acordado—lo dijo sin rastro de enojo, aunque había algo en su voz que ponía en alerta a Nora—. Luego los confronté a ambos la semana pasada, cuando me enteré de eso, y terminaron por confesármelo—no siguió hablando, únicamente se limitaba a mirar el rostro inexpresivo de su novia.

—Yo… No sé qué decirte—bajó un poco su mirada hasta las manos de ambos entrelazadas—. Sólo no quería verte en un lugar donde no querías estar, que te estaba limitando… Por eso fue que lo hice y la verdad es que no planeaba decírtelo porque… Temía que no quisieras mi ayuda—el chico de pelo rojo acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de su novia y se quedó mirando los ojos de ella lo que parecieron siglos.

—Entiendo a que te refieres—murmuró él sin mostrarse enojado—, pues quizás tengas razón ya que no hubiera permitido que tu gastaras dinero de más en mí—acarició con su pulgar su mejilla, observando si ella tendría alguna reacción más clara para así poder desvelar sus pensamientos—. Pero por lo visto tienes más de lo que yo imaginaba—la chica de pelo anaranjado asintió con expresión seria— ¿De dónde es todo ese dinero, Nora? ¿Por qué tienes tanto? —le preguntó con calma.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Castiel—musitó con una expresión que, después de la noche y mañana tan mágica que tuvieron, pensaba que nunca volvería a ver: Su expresión de infinita frialdad.

—Escucha, Nora—dijo con otro tono de voz con tal de que ella pusiera toda su atención en lo que iba a decir—. Yo no te voy a obligar a que me cuentes algo que no quieres, yo sé muy bien lo que es tener un pasado no muy prometedor—ella se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al intuir por donde iban sus meditaciones—, entiendo que quieras mantener tus secretos y reservas con todos… Pero entiende tú también esto: A mí no me gusta que me mientan ni que me oculten cosas… Cosas relevantes entre los dos ¿Comprendes? Porque si no quieres contarme sobre todo lo que pasaste antes, créeme, yo no te voy a obligar, pero si existe algo que no me has contado, algo que sabes que no tienes que ocultarme, dímelo, porque no soy fanático de las mentiras ni las medias verdades—la chica se había quedado estática en su lugar al escucharle hablarle de esa forma. No parecía enojado, pero tampoco tranquilo, era como ver el delgado límite entre la ira descomunal y la fría calma, como si una mínima exaltación pudiera moverlo a uno de los dos extremos de repente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, aún conmocionada, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos grises. Su novio volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad y en cambio besó por un segundo sus labios.

—Ya está olvidado, desabrida—le dijo con su tono burlón de siempre—, pero vas a tener que compensarme por ello—le sonrió socarronamente mientras la chica se sonrojaba al sospechar lo que iba a pedirle.

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó en voz baja mientras él la acercaba más, haciéndola salir a la entrada de su casa.

—Vas aprender a conducirla—Nora entrecerró los ojos sin entender a qué se refería—, la motocicleta, la vas a conducir—respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que lo que a él se refería estaba muy lejos de lo que ella imaginó—Pensaste que era otra cosa, ¿No? —se deleitó con la mirada de reproche que ella le dirigía.

—No, para nada—mintió intentando contener una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿Para qué quieres que aprenda a conducir una motocicleta? Ni siquiera he sacado el tiempo para aprender a conducir un automóvil.

—Porque quiero que lo vivas conmigo—la chica nuevamente ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto—, quiero llevarte a muchos lugares en ella y que no sólo recorras conmigo todos esos caminos, sino que también tú los recorras con confianza—la chica sonrió por completo ante aquellas palabras.

—Eres tan dulce cuando quieres—dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos y después mirando a la vecina del frente observarla negando con la cabeza. Bufó dentro de su mente al ver la mirada juzgadora de esa mujer cuando claramente su vecina no sabía controlar a su hija.

Dejó de mirarla en el momento en que su novio posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola suspirar con fragilidad y anhelo, degustando el sabor sus labios, enfrentando la habilidad de su lengua con la suya, deshaciéndose entre los brazos de él que la abrazaban con cariño.

Acarició su cabello anaranjado, perdiendo su mano en aquella suavidad anaranjada, sintiéndose desfallecer por sus labios que lo besaban con delicadeza y a la vez con ansia de más, de que él la siguiera tomando entre sus brazos y le arrebatara el aliento con sus besos.

Se separó muy poco de ella, quedando con sus labios a pocos centímetros, acariciando su mejilla con ensueño, con la esperanza que se instalaba en su vida y la hacía ver más hermosa, más prometedora y sólo por tenerla a ella, a su Nora, estando a su lado, enamorándolo y hechizándolo como nunca deseó estarlo, pero que en esos momentos quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

—Nora…—susurró su nombre, fascinado de la imagen que tenía de ella en esos momentos, de las sensaciones que esa chica hacía brotar de su cuerpo, de los sentimientos tan fuertes que ya rogaban por salir de su pecho y en cambio ser recibidos por ella— Yo te… Te…—su novia se quedó expectante al notar que iba a decir algo que sabía que la conmocionaría— Yo te enviaré un mensaje antes de irme mañana—ella sabía que él se había arrepentido a mitad del camino—. Será temprano—Nora le sonrió con sutileza, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de él.

—Lo esperaré—dijo poniendo un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja para así ver mejor su rostro atractivo—. Cuídate, Castiel—el chico entendió que ya era momento de irse, pero no pudo evitar volver a su boca con más deseo que antes. No quería alejarse ni un segundo de ella.

—¿No me vas a desear buena suerte? —dijo bromeando contra sus labios.

—No la vas a necesitar—besó una última vez sus labios, pues el pelirrojo ya se apartaba de ella, sonrojado por el beso y sonriente por… Pues por todo, por lo feliz que ella lo hacía.

—Adiós, desabrida—dijo para después soltar poco a poco su mano y girarse así sin más, porque si no se iba rápido de ahí nunca lo iba hacer.

Cerró la puerta cuando lo vio alejarse por completo de la casa y se recargó contra la caoba mientras suspiraba atontada. Se había ido sólo hace unos pocos segundos y ya lo extrañaba, pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se acercó a la sala, sintiendo que caminaba sobre las nubes, hasta que su amigo felino se acercó a ella después de su siesta.

Tomó al gato gris entre sus manos y lo puso frente a ella mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas.

—Oh, Misu, ¿En qué me ha convertido _él_? —le preguntó ensoñadora como si el gato le fuera a contestar cada duda— ¿Qué será de mí desde ahora? —el felino le respondió con un maullido para después colocar su patita fría en la nariz de su ama, quien al principio se sorprendió por lo que hizo el gato, luego empezó a reír grácilmente, levantándose de su asiento y girando con su mascota entre brazos como si estuviera en un sueño.

* * *

**Baia baia e.e Esa no se la esperaban ¿O sí? Bueno, quizás sí por mi tendencia a advertir sobre el contenido que tendrá el capítulo xD**

**Creo que me pasé de descriptiva, pero en fin, ya me acostumbraré :´v**

**Awww el amor está en el aire, todo está maravillosamente, ambos confían más en el otro, no demasiado, se tratan mejor y todo depara una relación prometedora de aquí en adelante. Pero, ¿Está todo resuelto? Quizás no del todo, pues en el mismo capítulo han habido señales de que algo se está cocinando, y no son huevos revueltos xD**

** ¿Qué podría ocultar Nathaniel? ¿Qué pasa con esa advertencia de Castiel? ¿Y ese pasado de Nora que la ha dejado con mucho dinero? Vaya, parece que no todo está resuelto.**

**¡Y bien! Ese fue el capítulo de esta ¿Quincena? ¿Mes? Lamento haberme tardado con el capítulo, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado e informo que desde ahora lo capítulos podrían ser o quincenales o mensuales :/ **

**¡Si les gustó no olviden dejar su review! ¡Hasta pronto! ^^**


	22. Un hombre rutilante

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Noah Sakamaki: Jajaja eres muy optimista xD Pero ya veremos que tan bien afrontan ese asunto y si ese será el principal problema que deberán enfrentar ;)_

_TeamCassy: Awww muchas gracias por entender, me hubiera gustado haber subido este capítulo antes y así volver a escribir quincenal, pero no te preocupes, los capítulos pueden ser una vez o dos veces al mes. Jajaja al parecer nadie se traga el hecho de que su felicidad puede alargarse :( Y sí, ya era hora que esos dos hicieran lo suyo x´D_

_Gracias :*_

_Annie: Jajaja ¿En serio la quieres con Nath? :o Y el fic te ama a ti (? xD_

_Genmar: ¡Hola! Yo más tarde llegué a responder x(_

_Awww no te preocupes por lo de Edward que eso no tiene que ser un inconveniente :p_

_Que bueno que estés feliz y es cierto que a veces la vida te la juega muy raro a veces. Imagínate que esos mismos chicos del primer capítulo son los que ahora están enamorados como locos uno del otro :3_

_Está buena la regla, por cierto xD_

_También es cierto, Nora es una chica con muchos enigmas y ella claramente sabe lo que es vivir una realidad muy dura, por ello no siempre fue tan fuerte como lo es actualmente._

_Jajaja, ah, intenté desconstruirlo. No sé si me salió correctamente xD Pero sí, Castiel no es el mismo, al menos no con Nora, con los demás sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, como lo demostró con Peggy ¿Qué podrá traerse entre manos esta chica?_

_Tu curiosidad será saciada muy pronto, así que no hay que alarmarse, lo que ocultan Nath y Nora se revelará y dará un sentido a ciertas cositas en las que no se han reparado antes ¬w¬_

_Ay :c Justo ese era mi miedo: Que lo vieran como algo apresurado por lo ocurrido capítulos atrás, pero hay que verlo desde el punto de ambos, ya que en la historia ha pasado dos meses y si en dos días pasaron por tantas emociones que los cambiaron ¿Qué no haría más de sesenta días? xD_

_Pues sí, pienso que el amor puede cambiar a las personas, aunque no siempre lo hace para bien :s Y sí, Nora ha cambiado mucho también, la chica está que flota por el amor :v_

_Jajaja que bueno que te gustara y me alegra haber causado cierta sorpresa, ya que es cierto que he estado utilizando mucho esa advertencia últimamente xD_

_Pd: No te preocupes, me alegran mucho este tipo de comentario :D_

_Melissa: Ay, cariño, yo lamento contestar aún más tarde :/_

_Jajaja es normal que te sintieras así, aunque me dejas confundida al querer que sufran y al mismo tiempo no._

_Me gustaría saber sí has logrado acertar con tus sospechas, pero eso es algo que veremos más adelante y que espero me confirmes xD_

_No te preocupes por ello, los estudios son prioridad ^^_

* * *

Dirigió una mirada a su móvil que no dejaba de hacer sonidos de notificaciones y llamadas entrantes, para después tomarlo entre sus manos y desbloquearlo con tal de ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Suspiró con ligereza al notar que Rosalya quería una conversación por video llamada, ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con esa chica que parecía nunca medirse en palabras, a pesar de que le agradaba bastante, pues se estaba preparando para la cena con su madre y Dominic y, por ello, no quería demorarse mucho en una conversación que no la llevaría a nada.

—¡Hola, Nora! ¡Vaya! —saludó la de ojos ambarinos para luego sorprenderse ante la imagen de la chica de ojos plateados.

—Hola, Rosalya—le devolvió el saludo con cortesía al tiempo que notaba que la albina se encontraba en un lugar abarrotado de personas— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Otra vez con esa pregunta—se quejó la chica vestida de negro y ojos delineados con bastante lápiz y rimer—. No todos te buscan por que necesitan algo de ti, Nora—la pelinaranja intentó no poner los ojos en blanco ante lo que acababa de escuchar—. Te llamo para decirte que estoy en el festival de Abbadie y ya se presentaran ya sabes quienes—Nora sonrió un poco al recordar que ese era el último lugar donde tocaría Ascending, también al pensar en Castiel y lo bien que parecía estar pasándola en aquella especie de gira con su banda—, lo hago por si quieres verlos en el escenario—le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

Claro que quería verlos ante el público otra vez, pensaba la de pelo anaranjado, desde la primera vez que los pudo ver y escuchar en el escenario se dio cuenta de que eran bastante buenos, aunque, corriendo el riesgo de ser poco objetiva, prefería sobretodo ver al pelirrojo.

Aquella noche de su cumpleaños fue cuando descubrió como el esfuerzo y el talento de él daban frutos, conociendo esa parte de Castiel que le robó el aliento sin siquiera tocarla, dónde la hizo sentir como alguien ajeno al mundo y con ojos únicamente para él. Pero lamentablemente no podía darse aquel gusto de verlo, aunque fuera por el celular, dar lo mejor de sí en lo que más amaba hacer, ya que no podía faltar a la cena.

—Me gustaría, pero ya casi voy saliendo, pues tengo un compromiso esta noche—le informó sin muchas ganas y con algo de desilusión.

—¿Nora, ya estás lista? —le gritó su madre cerca de la puerta de su habitación. La mujer de pelo anaranjado no paraba de regresar cada minuto para hacerle la misma pregunta a su hija.

—Ya casi, mamá—profirió aún más desganada que antes, notando como Rosalya asentía por notar que la chica no le mentía.

—Bueno, es una lástima que no pudiste verlos ninguno de estos días—dijo para después mirar por encima de su hombro, Nora pudo advertir la presencia del hermano de Lysandro, y sonreír—. Al parecer están por tocar la banda que está antes que ellos, ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió sin siquiera darle tiempo a la otra de despedirse ella también. Nora negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que aquella chica era bastante extraña.

Siguió en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Rosalya la interrumpiera, tomando nuevamente el brillo labial y pasando la sustancia por sus labios. Se miró en el espejo y pensó que ya estaba lista de todas formas con su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro, trenzado con cuidado, con un poco de maquillaje, usando aquel vestido de color turquesa que le había regalado Melody por su cumpleaños, bufó mentalmente al recordar lo adorable que se había vuelto su "amiga" después de todo ese tiempo; finalmente unos zapatos de un gris perlado no muy altos. No era de llevar muchos accesorios por lo tanto se encontró a sí misma perfecta para la ocasión y sin nada más que arreglar o agregar.

—¡Oh, te ves bellísima! —entró su madre bastante arreglada y deslumbrando con su vestido de color azul.

Larissa la tomó de las manos y las colocó a ambas frente al espejo largo del otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Y yo me veo bien? —dijo analizándose a sí misma en el espejo. La verdad era que se veía muy hermosa, pensaba la de ojos plateados mientras miraba a su madre.

—Te ves bien—dijo con simpleza, escuchando suspirar a su madre aliviada.

—¿Estás nerviosa por conocerlo, Caramelito? —le preguntó un poco acalorada.

—Más nerviosa que tú, no—respondió con un muy sutil aire de burla, pues era verdad, la mujer de ojos verdes estaba mucho más ansiosa que ella, sólo hablaba de la cena, de Dominic y no dejaba de resoplar con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—Bien, si ya estás lista creo que ya puedo ir llamando el taxi—dijo para después salir de la habitación con pasos rápidos y a la vez nerviosos. Nora volcó los ojos al pensar que justamente esa semana tenía que tener su auto en el taller. No sabía el porqué sospechaba que podría haber algo más detrás de aquello, pero no siguió pensando más cuando nuevamente notó que su móvil profería el sonido de un mensaje entrante.

Se acercó a la cómoda y al ir desbloquearlo nuevamente se encontró con la ligera sorpresa de que era un mensaje de su novio. Seguro ya estaban por subir al escenario, pensó mientras se disponía a ver con qué tipo de mensaje se encontraría en ese momento, pues el pelirrojo, cada vez que estaban cerca de ir a tocar, le mandaba algún mensaje a ella ya fuera éste algo lindo como desear que ella estuviera ahí para verlo, o algo extraño como una imagen de él usando el traje de la noche. La chica de alguna manera siempre sonreía como idiota ante cualquiera de las dos formas. Habían pasado días desde que ella lo vio alejarse de su casa por las calles mojadas por la fuerte lluvia de aquel día, desde que tuvieron aquel acercamiento que tanto la sonrojaba con sólo recordarlo, y no paraba de pensar en él, en querer tenerlo cerca de nuevo, en escuchar su voz y mirarlo por muchos minutos.

¿Y qué tal?

Decía debajo de la imagen de él usando uno de los trajes hecho por Rosalya y Alexy. Se rió suavemente ante aquella imagen de él con la ropa que parecía estar hecha jirones, pero que de alguna forma demostraban un buen balance con las demás prendas.

Pensó que Rosalya hacía ver a la banda como unos pretenciosos.

No te ves mal

Le respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Su mensaje no tardó en ser contestado.

Hasta aquí se siente tu frialdad, desabrida

Gracias por refrescarme la noche

Ella en vez de ofenderse decidió hacer lo mismo que él. Se movió hasta el espejo largo y se tomó la foto, ya sabiendo que se veía bien, pues tampoco era ciega y sabía que era bastante atractiva, pero también sabiendo que él de alguna manera le devolvería con la misma moneda.

Ahora me quitaste el frío

Le respondió él haciendo que su novia se sonrojara sutilmente al evocar lo que podría pasar cuando él volviera. Sólo pensarlo la llenaba de nerviosismo y ansias a la vez.

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que la madre de la chica de pelo anaranjado la llamó diciéndole que el taxi ya había llegado. Decidió que lo mejor era no hablar con él hasta después de la cena, pues quería tener toda su atención en aquel hombre que su madre adoraba.

Le mandó un mensaje de despedida y salió de la habitación respirando profundamente, preparándose para conocer al tal Dominic.

—

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando su chica se despidió de él y se desconectó. Eso era lo único malo de esa semana, el no tenerla a ella cerca le exasperaba y eso era algo que hasta sus amigos notaban, pues, cuando no estaba concentrado en alguna canción u otra cosa que captara por completo su atención, el pelirrojo se abstraía de la realidad y sólo se la pasaba en el móvil, suspirando, con su mirada perdida como si deseara estar en otro lugar, con cierta chica de pelo anaranjado.

Por su parte, los demás miembros de la banda se habían puesto en la tarea de fastidiarlo un poco.

—

Todo había iniciado la primera noche que salieron de la ciudad, Todos estaban durmiendo en un motel y, mientras Greg, El Turco y Demonio dormían profundamente, Lysandro leía como podía un libro y Eric intentaba obtener una señal decente de wifi, Castiel se encontraba bastante inquieto en su cama, cambiando de posición a cada minuto y suspirando tanto que ya empezaba a molestar al castaño.

—¿Hay pulgas en tu cama, Birand? ¿O intentas hacerle el amor a las sábanas? —se burló el baterista que por suerte se encontraba del otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

—Cállate, idiota—dijo bufando mientras intentaba adormilarse, cosa que parecía completamente imposible al recordar a su chica que estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de él y, que para colmo, le había dado una despedida bastante imborrable de su mente. Sólo pensaba en tenerla de aquella manera de nuevo y no podía concebir la idea de dormirse.

—Por otro lado, Eric puede estar en lo cierto—habló Lysandro con su típica voz tranquila—. Estás muy inquieto—el pelirrojo bufó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el albino con algo de preocupación.

El de ojos grises volvió a suspirar mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

—Es Nora—admitió de repente, causando impresión en el albino y en el castaño.

—¿Pasó algo con ella? —preguntó el de ojos bicolores, creyendo que ambos volvían a tener problemas en su relación.

—Sí que pasó algo—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Lo arruinaste de nuevo! —gritó fuerte el baterista haciendo que los demás se despertaran confundidos— ¡No puedo creerlo! Después de todo la volviste a…

—¡Callate, imbécil! —lo mandó a callar el pelirrojo con enfado— ¡No ha pasado lo que piensas!

—¿Entonces, qué? —preguntó el pelinegro con bastante sueño y que no entendía mucho de la conversación.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada con el sonrojo ocupando su rostro. Agradeció que la habitación estuviera a oscuras y así sus amigos no vieran su vergonzosa reacción.

—Espera un momento—habló Lysandro mientras tomaba la pequeña linterna que había estado usando para poder leer. Castiel miró a su amigo albino acercarse a él con la linterna y señalar su rostro con la luz de ésta.

—¿¡Qué coño haces, Lysandro!? —gritó aún más avergonzado y enfadado que hacía unos instantes. De pronto su mejor amigo empezó a reír por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a su cama nuevamente.

—Con que era eso ¿Eh? —dijo con un tono de burla que rara usaba. El de ojos grises lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es, Lysandro? —preguntó Eric bastante confundido.

—No me corresponde a mí hablar de eso—respondió el antes nombrado, aún sonriendo con sorna.

—Más te vale no decir nada—refunfuñó el pelirrojo haciendo que Lysandro dejara de sonreír y en cambio lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

—Si lo digo ¿Qué harás, Castiel? —le preguntó con tranquilidad y a la vez con desafío.

—Sólo atrévete y lo sabrás—dijo con un falso tono de amenaza, pues tanto él como Lysandro sabían que no iba hacer nada en contra del victoriano.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no me atrevería a decir que tú y Nora lo hicieron por primera vez ¡Oh, perdón! —profirió con falsa disculpa y volvió a sonreírle con burla. Si bien Lysandro solía ser alguien discreto y amable tampoco era de tolerar ciertas conductas hacia él, como en el caso de su mejor amigo con sus amenazas.

Los demás integrantes empezaron a reírse de la repentina inocencia del pelirrojo.

—No jodas—profirió Greg mientras se reía y se sentaba en el colchón.

—¿Y por eso no puedes dormirte? —también se reía bastante— Pareces un virgen de quince—su comentario provocó aún más risas menos en Castiel que se sentía demasiado avergonzado y con ganas de golpearlos.

—Chicos, ya duérmanse—habló el hombre de tez morena a los adolescentes—. Mañana será un día atareado.

—¿Pero cómo dormirá Castiel si no deja de pensar en su Norita? —se burló el bajista sin importarle que el pelirrojo lo estuviera mirando con enfado.

—Y no lo culpo—habló Eric más tranquilo, pero poniendo en alerta al guitarrista ante su nuevo tono de voz—. Esa chica está buenísima—todos se quedaron callados de repente, pues nadie se atrevía a hablar de la novia del pelirrojo de esa forma—. De sólo pensar en ese cuerpo que tiene y en cómo ha de moverse—Castiel se levantó con furia de su cama listo para cerrarle la boca a golpes pero tanto Lysandro, como Greg y El Turco, incluso Demonio que empezaba a gruñir, se interpusieron en su camino hacia Eric quien se reía por la reacción del otro.

—¡No hables así de mi novia, pendejo! —le gritaba al tiempo que los demás lo llevaban de nuevo a su cama.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir eso delante de Castiel—dijo el de ojos cafés a su primo que se encogía de hombros.

Después de dejar al chico iracundo lo suficientemente alejado de Eric, los demás integrantes intentaron persuadirlo y tranquilizarlo aún cuando todos disfrutaban con cierto sadismo el verlo en aquella situación, pues el guitarrista siempre se hacía el duro y justo estaba comportándose como un niño pequeño ante sus sentimientos por su novia.

Desde ese día los demás empezaron a fastidiarlo con Nora, preguntándole sí la extrañaba, que sí no podía vivir sin ella y hablando sobre lo buena que estaba, bueno, eso último lo hacía especial y únicamente el baterista, que tal y como la primera vez, enfurecía al pelirrojo haciendo que los otros miembros del equipo se interpusieran en su camino a acabar con la cara del castaño.

—

Castiel seguía pensando en las bromas sin malas intenciones de sus amigos mientras sonreía imperceptible. No podía creer que todo fuera tan bueno, que se sintiera tan completo, haciendo lo que le gustaba con personas que apreciaba y estando con la que, él consideraba, la mejor chica que hubiera conocido.

—¿Qué tanto ves, Briand? —se acercó Eric ladeando su cabeza para ver lo que tanto rato llevaba viendo el pelirrojo.

Castiel puso en blanco los ojos al saber lo que venía de parte del chico de ojos pardos.

—¡Que lindo! —exclamó con voz melosa— Cassy no puede dejar de mirar la foto de su novia, quien por cierto está para…

—Te advierto que te romperé la cabeza si no dejas de hablar así de ella, Eric—el baterista siguió sonriendo con burla, pero, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, se alejó con las manos alzadas en señal de disculpa.

—Ya déjalo en paz, Eric—habló el de pelo negro sonriendo de la misma forma que su primo— ¿No ves que lo tienen domado? —los demás se rieron mientras Castiel miraba alrededor y notaba las demás bandas que estaban en el terreno que funcionaba como tras bastidor, también a las chicas que coqueteaban y seducían a los músicos, o que en vez de hacer aquello, miraban hacia ellos con ganas de arrojárseles encima.

Evidentemente, muchas ya habían intentado llevárselos para pasársela muy bien, pero los de Ascending ya se habían ganado fama de no hacerles caso antes de tocar frente al público, después de eso, la recibían sin duda, a excepción de Castiel, quien también se había ganado su reconocimiento como el único que no caía con aquellas chicas que antes le parecía bastante atractivas con sus pantalones y chaquetas de cuero, con sus cabellos pintados de estridentes colores que acompañaban a sus miradas seductoras y a la vez vacías.

Antes se hubiera rendido ante sus propios instintos, pero, por increíble que sonara para los demás miembros de otras bandas, a pesar de que algunos tenían una relación, no dudaban en rendirse ante los encantos de aquellas chicas, Castiel se mantenía firme, y no hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano en ello, más bien era que ya no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Nora. No podía evitar compararlas con su novia y siempre era su chica a quien prefería.

Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras ocultaba su boba sonrisa. Greg tenía razón, lo habían domado completamente.

—¡Castiel! —le llamaron sus amigos por quinta vez, sacándolo por fin de sus divagaciones.

Los miró confundido mientras veían a la banda que los precedía bajar por la parte de atrás de la tarima.

—Es nuestro turno—dijo Lysandro mientras, al igual que los demás miembros de la banda, le sonreían con burla al sospechar que pensaba en cierta persona.

El de ojos grises bufó ya cansado de que lo miraran como si fuera un niño que tenía su primera novia y, en cambio, se levantó de la silla plegable y se dirigió hacia el escenario ya sintiendo sus sentidos estremecidos por la música.

—

Larissa tomó la mano de su hija con entusiasmo a la vez que la hacía caminar hacia por el restaurante y eran guiadas por el mesero hacia la mesa donde iban a encontrar a Dominic.

—Mamá, por favor, ya cálmate—le murmuró Nora que ya se estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa al saber que conocería aquel hombre y también porque su madre no dejaba de actuar como una chiquilla antes de ir a un lugar prometido.

—Por aquí—dijo el mesero mientras las acercaba a una mesa que estaba un poco más alejada de la muchedumbre, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener algunas personas a su alrededor.

Nora vislumbró como pudo, ya que el mesero le tapaba la vista, a alguien que se levantaba de su asiento, vestido elegante con un traje por completo de negro, y recibía a la impaciente Larissa que soltaba el brazo de su hija y en cambio se movía hacia el tipo de pelo negro, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, y lo abrazaba por el cuello para después estampar un suave beso sobre los labios del hombre que no pudo llegar a decir las palabras que tanto había practicado para conocer a la hija de su novia.

—Perdona, es que te extrañé demasiado estos últimos días—dijo la mujer de ojos verdes mientras sonreía con ensoñación.

—¿Sólo estos últimos días? —Nora abrió de más sus ojos al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, fue como si le hubieran suministrado una alta dosis de adrenalina directamente al corazón— Y yo que te extraño todo el tiempo—apartó uno de los tirabuzones de la mujer para así ver mejor su rostro sonrosado.

Aquel movimiento hizo que por fin la chica de ojos plateados pudiera mirar su rostro. Su boca se secó inmediatamente y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—Ven, te presento a mi hija—dijo la de ojos verdes al recordar que Nora se encontraba ahí viendo el espectáculo. El hombre parpadeo un poco aturdido, como si él también recordara que estaba ahí en primer lugar para conocer a la que posiblemente sería su hijastra—Dominic—se giró hacia su hija al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novio. Nora contuvo las ganas de llevarse la mano a su corazón que latía a una alta velocidad—, ella es mi Nora—el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad que tintaba con lo que parecía ser nerviosismo—. Nora—tomó con su mano disponible la mano de su hija que estaba paralizada—, él es Dominic—Nora sólo pudo asentir ya que las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta por culpa de aquellos ojos de un intenso azul que miraban directo a sus ojos.

—Encantado de conocerte, Nora—dijo con un muy ligero tartamudeo mientras extendía su mano hacia la de ojos plateados, aún sonriendo con amabilidad y nerviosismo.

Se le quedó mirando aún sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, simplemente miraba el rostro de aquel atractivo, alto, fornido, elegante y hermoso hombre y sus pulmones parecían haberse achicado a tal punto que no era suficiente el aire de su alrededor.

Los segundos pasaban mientras la mano de Dominic seguía extendida. El hombre dejó de sonreír, pues preveía que no le agradaba ni un poco a la chica de pelo anaranjado. Pero, mientras su mano empezaba a descender, acompañando a la desilusión en su rostro, Nora finalmente pudo estrecharla y no dejar que pasara aquel bochorno.

—Lo mismo digo, Señor Filler—le sonrió ligeramente, tratando de no verse impresionada por lo que el contacto de su piel con la de él le hizo sentir. Como si la asaltara un atroz frío y a la vez un feroz calor, como si hubiera aparecido un vórtice en la boca de su estomago.

Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más confianza, causando una amalgama de sensaciones en ambas mujeres.

—Por favor, llámame Dominic, bueno, si quieres—rió un poco mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de Nora—¿Nos sentamos? —señaló con además sofisticado a la mesa que debían ocupar. Ambas féminas dieron respuestas positivas y fueron guiadas a sus asientos, Larissa por su novio y Nora por el mesero.

El mesero se despidió alegando que vendría alguien más a atenderlos, dejando a solas a las tres personas que parecían tener mucho de qué hablar, a pesar de que preferían escudarse en sus menús.

Nora no sabía lo que le pasaba, no entendía el porqué reaccionaba así ante aquel hombre. De vez en cuando apartaba la mirada de su menú para mirar a Dominic, quien parecía muy concentrado en elegir la cena perfecta y recibiendo a Larissa quien le susurraba algo en el oído.

Decidió aprovechar que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención para mirar más detenidamente al hombre de ojos azules. Observó cada detalle de su rostro: Nariz ni muy ancha ni muy delgada, cejas espesas, labios delgados y algo rojizos, quijada cuadrada. Todo en su cara parecía haber sido hecho a la perfección, pensó ella mientras sus ojos bajaban, prestando atención a su viril cuello, a su nuez de Adán se movía por no dejar de pasar saliva por su garganta. Bajó más la mirada para concentrarse en su torso, que a pesar de estar cubierto por un hermoso traje negro, se notaba fuerte y marcado, al igual que sus brazos y sus manos. Decidió subir la mirada, dispuesta a observar la negrura de su cabello, pero en cambio se encontró con los ojos de él mirarla fijamente.

La chica palideció instantáneamente al ser atrapada mientras sus ojos parecían querer fundirse con la mirada confundida de él.

Ambos siguieron mirándose un buen rato, sin que Larissa reparara en ello, con Nora analizándolo urgentemente y él con nerviosismo y confusión ante la actitud de la chica de ojos plateados.

De pronto el hombre no pareció soportar más la mirada inquisidora de la chica, por lo cual aprovechó que se había acercado un nuevo mesero para tomar sus órdenes. Dominic se tomó el atrevimiento de pedir por los tres, sorprendiendo a Nora de que pidiera su platillo favorito, filete con salsa de acaparras, aún cuando ella no había dicho nada sobre sus gustos. También aprovechó para pedir el mejor vino, algo que hizo entrecerrar los ojos a la más joven.

—Sé que no tomas alcohol, Nora—y esta vez la chica elevó una ceja al escuchar como Dominic le arrancaba las palabras de su boca—, pero este es un vino excelente—le volvió a sonreír con gentileza.

Nora estaba a punto de preguntar el cómo sabía su platillo favorito y sobre su desagrado por el alcohol, pero en cambio decidió ahorrárselo por el momento.

—Voy a confiar en tu gusto, Dominic—le sonrió con petulancia—, aunque estoy más que convencida de que no estamos aquí para hablar de la calidad del vino—los dos adultos dejaron de sonreír al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que empezaría el inevitable interrogatorio.

—Tienes mucha razón—tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de su novia al tiempo que confrontaba los penetrantes ojos de la chica.

—Bien—asintió Nora ante sus palabras—, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por saber cómo te ganas la vida?

—Hija, por favor—empezó a hablar Larissa con reproche ante su actitud antipática, sin embargo un roce cálido de parte de su novio fue suficiente para detenerse de regañarla.

—Actualmente estoy empezando un negocio de compraventa con un viejo amigo—le respondió y Nora chasqueó la lengua al encontrar sinceridad en su mirada—. Antes solía ser profesor de física en la Universidad Richard Stempell, pero ahora estoy retirado y gozo de una buena pensión.

—Es una muy buena universidad, ¿Sabías eso, Caramelito? —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes para intentar de disipar cualquier tensión de su novio e intentar impresionar a su hija.

—Sí, de hecho tengo entendido que quieres estudiar psiquiatría ¿No es así, Nora? —nuevamente la chica asintió, intentando no mostrar su reacción ante la forma en la que su nombre se escuchaba en la boca de ese hombre— Quizás podría ayudarte a entrar allí—ella le sonrío sagazmente al pensar que el hombre se quería ganar su aprecio a como diera lugar.

—Gracias, pero ya cuento con una beca completa para estudiar esa carrera en la Universidad de La Liberté—estudió la reacción de Dominic, sin mostrarse sorprendida de encontrar una ligera desilusión.

—Es cierto—él se aclaró la garganta mientras empezaba a reír nerviosamente—, lo había olvidado—Nora otra vez volvió a elevar una ceja al darse cuenta, de nuevo, que el hombre de ojos azules sabía datos sobre ella que nunca había revelado—. Tendrás que disculparme, a veces soy algo olvidadizo—y nuevamente volvía a reír, esta vez menos nervioso sino más galante.

—Por lo visto sabes muchas cosas de mí—ambos adultos volvieron a dejar de sonreír. Parecían dos niños que eran interrogados por alguien mil veces superior.

—Bueno, tu mamá siempre me habla mucho de ti—dijo él con sus pálidos pómulos sonrosándose.

El pelinegro se giró un poco hacia su novia y la miró con todo el amor que pudo reflejar en sus ojos. Al notar aquel gesto, Nora tragó en seco, sintiendo algo extraño en el centro de su pecho.

—Larissa realmente te adora, Nora—la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, con la misma mirada melosa que su pareja—, Y se preocupa mucho por ti—esta vez él dirigió sus ojos hacia la más joven, pero con una mirada distinta, comprensiva.

—Sin embargo, ella casi no me ha hablado de ti—lo dijo con la intención de herirlo un poco en su aparente ego frágil, pero Dominic siguió sonriendo como si nada—. No sé mucho de ti, más bien nada—esta vez sí pudo ver como el hombre parecía estar pasando un calvario al ver que ninguna de sus tácticas de caballero la convencían.

—No tengo problema con que quieras preguntarme—admitió sin verse ya con ganas de alargar más aquello.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con rapidez, dispuesta a seguir analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

—Cuarenta y uno—y él le respondió como si nada, pues la pregunta realmente no le preocupaba.

—No lo aparentas—admitió ella sin un ápice de querer halagarlo—, te ves más joven—sin embargo el adulto sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias—le guiñó el ojo con camaradería, sin saber que aquello produjo caos en alguna parte de la mente de Nora.

—¿Dónde vives? —esa pregunta no causó la misma reacción que la anterior, pues él se removió incomodo en su asiento para después mirar a Larissa, como si esperara que ella le diera el permiso de hablar.

Nora detesto aquella sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo importante, o algo que simplemente la incomodaría.

—Bueno…—empezó a hablar algo turbado.

—Nora, ya deberías dejar de hacer eso con las personas—le regañó su mamá refiriéndose a su costumbre de querer analizar a todos, mirándola con un ligero enfado.

—Sólo le pregunto en dónde vive, mamá—habló la de ojos plateados sin verse perturbada por el sermón de su madre—. Es una pregunta muy fácil, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto contestarla, Dominic?

—Pues si tanto quieres saberlo—dijo él con más brío que antes, ya sin ganas de verse como un ser insignificante ante la hija de su novia—, vivo en Belle Ville—el pelinegro intentó no sonreír cuando notó que ahora era Nora quien se notaba incómoda y nerviosa.

Nora había quedado paralizada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Miles de interrogantes se agruparon en su mente, pero la principal era cómo sabía Dominic que hacerle saber aquello la incomodaría. Sólo había una respuesta: Su madre le había dicho más que sólo sus preferencias o estudios; Larissa había cruzado la línea.

—¿Le dijiste no es así? —inquirió la hija a su madre con un tono de voz bajo, pero aún así aterrador.

—No—interrumpió él—, sólo me ha dicho que algo ocurrió allí y que lo mejor era que no mencionara donde vivo, Nora—dijo el adulto con la honestidad pintada en su rostro apuesto.

—Yo no estaría dispuesta a hacerte eso, hija—dijo Larissa con la mirada cabizbaja.

Nora negó un par de veces con la cabeza, sintiendo que algo le ocultaban, presintiendo que mentían.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, la mesa volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio. Los tres se notaban bastante incómodos y por lo pronto no planeaban hablar.

La más joven no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Dominic. Aquel hombre conocía varias cosas de ella, quizás conocía más de la que les convenía saber, pero también ese hombre la hacía sentir extraña ya que algo en él parecía salido de otro mundo o de un lugar etéreo, haciéndolo ver como alguien perfecto, rutilante como una estrella.

El ánimo pareció volver a la mesa cuando sus órdenes llegaron y los tres empezaron a comer con tranquilidad y elegancia, hablando muy poco sobre cosas que no guardaban relación con la conversación anterior.

En un momento Dominic le ofreció algo de vino a Nora, y en vez de negarse, como era su costumbre cuando alguien le ofrecía cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica, aceptó un poco en su copa. Él volvió a sonreírle con sus perfectos dientes blancos y bien posicionados, con unas imperceptibles arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, que, contrario a lo que se esperaría, lo hacían ver más joven. Nora notó aquello, y quedó abstraída al notar su sonrisa sincera y amable, sus ojos que brillaban con simpatía. Después se sobresaltó un poco, sin que nadie más que Dominic lo notara, cuando él, en un movimiento por tomar su copa, rozó su mano de una manera que le robó el aliento. Él también pareció notarlo, por lo que se removió en su asiento con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sé que te va a encantar este vino—dijo el hombre mientras vertía el líquido en la copa de la chica—, es uno de mis favoritos—Nora asintió sin importarle menos, leyendo rápidamente la etiqueta de la fina botella "Gabbanelli et Rouxel".

Él le devolvió la copa, esta vez con cuidado de no tocarla.

Nora no tardó ni un segundo en llevarse la copa a la boca y tomar un pequeño sorbo, desgastándolo y dándose cuenta de que no le resultaba repulsivo como otras bebidas.

—No está mal—confesó en voz alta, mirando el líquido como si fuera lo más interesante.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar—dijo el de ojos azules con diversión.

—Dijiste que me iba a encantar—lo corrigió Nora—, yo sólo dije que no está mal—ella volvió a sonreír con superioridad al notar como ambos adultos suspiraban abatidos.

Siguieron degustando sus cenas, hablando un poco más que antes, pero Nora no podía dejar de mirar a Dominic y por lo visto él tampoco, pues, cuando su novia se distraía, aprovechaba para mirar fijamente a la chica de ojos plateados, quedando ambos mirándose directo a los ojos como si intentaran encontrar algo en ellos.

Cuando habían terminado la cena, unos minutos después el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento, disculpándose para ir al baño. Nora lo observó alejarse, apreciando que caminaba de una manera elegante, mientras ella analizaba lo que surgía en su interior.

Ese hombre, apenas llevaban un par de horas de haberse conocido frente a frente y provocaba tantas cosas en su interior, tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que no lograba entender. Miró sus manos al tiempo que seguía en su búsqueda de una respuesta concreta ante lo que él le hacía sentir. Su toque, su mirada, su sonrisa, voz y risa, sacaban algo del interior de ella que la confundía y turbaba de una forma extraña, pero que sabía había sentido antes.

Pensó en cada cosa que él le hizo experimentar desde que ella le escuchó hablarle a su madre, volviendo a apreciar cada sensación y después analizándolas con esmero de encontrar algún significado certero.

Palideció un poco, pues, el darse cuenta de ello la aterraba y la hacía recordar cada vez que sintió aquello en su corazón.

Dominic, ese hombre guapo, sofisticado y amable, que era perfecto para cualquier mujer, que lograba sacar sonrisas de tonta enamorada de su madre, que era por demás decir un hombre rutilante que lograba irradiar como una persona excepcional, causaba en ella un mal presentimiento. Tardó en darse cuenta que algo no encajaba en tanta perfección. Pudo mirar en sus ojos y encontrar sinceridad, pero sabía que algo estaba torcido y, tristemente, muy oculto.

—¿Y qué te parece Dominic, Nora? —preguntó la de ojos verde, entusiasmada, a su hija que llevaba varios minutos divagando entre sus brumosos pensamientos.

—Parece ser un buen hombre—no quiso poner énfasis en la palabra "Parece" con tal de no molestar a su madre, quien parecía haber recibido la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo.

Larissa abrazó a su hija con mucho cariño, feliz de que Nora aceptara al hombre que la enamoró como sólo supo hacerlo Daniel en su momento.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, Caramelito—besó la sien de su hija, mientras esta sentía la opresión en su pecho intensificarse cuando notó que Dominic se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa de aparente cordialidad.

—¿De qué me he perdido, si se puede saber? —dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba, recibiendo al instante los brazos de su novia alrededor de su torso y un beso fugaz en sus labios.

—Nora te acepta—la chica no dijo nada, ella muy bien sabía que decir que alguien parecía ser bueno no era prueba suficiente de aceptación, pero no pudo proferir palabra alguna, su madre estaba tan alegre y entusiasmada con la idea que ella lo aceptaba , a pesar de que aquel hombre le despertaba una fuerte desconfianza, que sencillamente no quiso destruir esa ilusión pura.

—¿Es verdad, Nora? —le preguntó él con una expresión esperanzada que hubiera engañado a cualquiera, menos a Nora que ya preveía que él no era trigo limpio.

—Sí—respondió secamente, logrando ver por un instante en los ojos del hombre un sutil destello de confusión, pero fue tan repentino que no supo en qué momento él volvía a sonreír alegremente.

—Gracias—dijo con tanta dulzura que Nora casi devolvía la cena—, significa mucho para nosotros.

Después de eso Nora pasó a estar en un segundo plano, pues los tortolos no tardaron en mostrarse más cariñosos frente a ella, haciéndola sentir asqueada y molesta de que aquel hombre se comportara tan falso con su madre.

Minutos después dieron por terminada la cita, Dominic pagó la cena de todos y al final fue convencido por Larissa para que la llevara a ella y a su hija a su hogar. Él no se negó y las llevó en su Mercedes negro sin dejar de bromear con su novia e intentar que Nora se uniera a ellos dos en sus chistes, cosa que no logró ya que la chica se mostraba fría y con nulas ganas de participar.

Hubo un momento en el cual se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo, mientras Larissa aprovechaba para retocar más su maquillaje, y Dominic miró por el espejo retrovisor a la chica de ojos plateados, sin verse sorprendido de que ella lo estuviera mirando. Él no se mostró nervioso, al contrario, estaba bastante sereno, como si al fin mostrara algo de su verdadera naturaleza.

—

Los gritos y alabanzas del público ensordecían a los chicos de Ascending, quienes estaban más que felices y satisfechos de que el público rogara por más, pero lamentablemente ellos no eran la última banda y debían respetar el tiempo de las siguientes.

Bajaron del escenario con entusiasmo, sin poder censurar sus sonrisas de triunfo al tiempo que recibían a un grupo de chicas, ansiosas por meterse en sus pantalones. Todos menos el pelirrojo las recibieron con falsa galantería, mientras Castiel se apartaba disimuladamente, diciéndole a un par de chicas, que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años y que no cesaban de acariciarle y susurrarle planes para un trío, que él no estaba interesado.

Las dos pusieron sus ojos en blanco, para después irse por su camino sin dejar de mencionar en voz alta que posiblemente fuera gay.

El pelirrojo no las tomó en serio, así que se dirigió hacia dónde estaba El Turco quien guiaba a unos chicos que llevaban la batería de Eric dividida en partes.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó el hombre al notar que sólo el pelirrojo se había acercado.

El de ojos grises señaló con la cabeza al círculo que se había formado alrededor de los demás integrantes de la banda.

—¡Ustedes! —llamó con autoridad a los chicos que rápidamente repararon en él y que no dudaron en ponerle atención— ¡Venga acá! —los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia él, escuchando a las chicas gritar decepcionadas y también maldecir al más adulto.

—¿Qué pasa, Turco? —preguntó Castiel al notar que el hombre estaba algo extraño.

—¿Algún problema? —esta vez preguntó Lysandro, notando él también que el hombre de piel tostada se notaba extraño, incómodo.

El hombre soltó aire, como si estuviera a punto de darle una terrible noticia. Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí con confusión ante aquella actitud que manifestaba el presunto manager de la banda.

—Quieren verlos—dijo al tiempo que les señalaba la parte trasera del autobús, empezando a encaminarlos hacia el sitio ya antes señalado.

Los chicos lo siguieron, sintiéndose un poco nerviosos, pero no desconfiaban del Turco, aunque no podían negar que era algo extraño e impredecible algunas veces.

Al llegar se quedaron mirando con expresiones indescifrables a quien estaba ahí esperándolos.

—

Nora se colocó su camisón con poca tranquilidad. Podía soportar a Dominic en la cena, aguantar sus falsas sonrisas amables y sus miradas extrañas, ¿Pero soportar que durmiera en su casa? Bufó al entender que por eso el auto estaba en el taller, no por que estuviera dañado o por cualquier otra cosa, sino porque su madre quería aprovechar aquel "imprevisto" para hacer que su novio durmiera en la casa, alegando que Belle Ville estaba como a una hora y ya era muy tarde para que él se fuera a esas horas. Por supuesto, el galante señor Filler no podía darse el lujo de quedar como un aprovechado, por lo que se negó a hacer tal cosa, al menos al principio, porque parecía que la dulce insistencia de Larissa era tan fuerte que él simplemente no podía evitar caer rendido ante ella.

Se acostó en la cama, suspirando exhausta por todas sus sospechas. Estaba dividida, era cierto que él hombre no le despertaba confianza, que él no era tan perfecto como aparentaba, ¿Pero eso era suficiente para sospechar de él? Y además, ¿Sospechar de qué? ¿Qué era lo que él planeaba si era verdad que sólo era una cara bonita con un buen talento para mentir? ¿Y si ella estaba exagerando? ¿Qué tal que él era un buen hombre y ella sólo estaba manifestando unos extraños celos porque él acaparaba a su madre?

Tomó el móvil en su mano para así hablar con su novio, quería hablar con él con tal sentirse un poco mejor, pero él no aparecía en línea. Pasó la mano por su cabello suelto, convenciéndose cada vez más a sí misma de que estaba exagerando, de que era altamente probable que Dominic fuera un hombre bueno y que sólo quería hacer feliz a su madre. A veces sus malos presentimientos le fallaban y no eran más que muestra de su desconfianza natural hacia las personas que no conocía.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de unos ligeros golpes en su puerta, se sobresaltó por ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de inmediato, se colocó una bata, fue a abrir la puerta y no se sorprendió casi nada al ver que quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que no había salido de su cabeza desde que se conocieron.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Dominic con disculpa.

—No—respondió con neutralidad a pesar de que el hombre se encontraba con su torso al descubierto. Tal y como había imaginado, era fuerte— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con intención de que él fuera al grano.

—Bueno—tragó en seco mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba su mirada. A Nora aquello le pareció tan natural y a la vez tan falso, como una ilustre actuación—, yo quería hablar contigo antes de irme a dormir, pues creo que algo no anda bien entre los dos, si no me equivoco.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo penetrantemente.

—Te he notado extraña toda la noche—admitió también mirándola con fijeza—. Parece que no te agrado mucho ¿No es así? —le dirigió una expresión de desilusión tan perfecta que hasta Nora llegó a dudar de su propio juicio, pero recobró la compostura y no se dejó llevar por sus dudas. Si él estaba ahí para saber la verdad, ella se la diría sin miramientos, pues no esperaría a descubrirlo cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

—Seré sincera contigo, Dominic—el de ojos azules asintió con algo de temor en su mirada—. Eres un hombre increíble, mi madre casi no me ha hablado de ti en cuestiones de datos sobre cómo eras o que te gustaba, donde trabajas o cual es tu edad…—se detuvo para encontrar alguna reacción que pareciera inculparlo, pero él se veía genuinamente turbado y confundido— Pero te has mostrado como un caballero, alguien amable e inteligente, simpático y amoroso con mi madre. Sin embargo hay algo en ti que me hace desconfiar—él entrecerró sus ojos, desentendido de aquellas palabras que la pelinaranja acababa de pronunciar—. No confío en tus palabras bonitas, ni en tus buenas intenciones, en pocas palabras, no confío en ti—ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin siquiera parpadear, él con su boca abierta por la estupefacción y Nora sin sentir ni un poco de remordimiento ante lo que acababa de decir.

—No entiendo el porqué piensas así de mí—dijo él sin dejar de mostrarse confundido— ¿Qué he hecho para que creas eso? —profirió con más angustia.

—No hiciste nada, sólo sé que hay algo que no anda bien contigo—se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues no deberías juzgar a las personas sin siquiera intentar conocerlas—dijo con algo de resentimiento.

La chica quedó pasmada, descruzando los brazos, después de escuchar esas palabras.

Pasaron varios segundos así, sin moverse ni hacer otro sonido, con Nora cada vez más confundida, pues quizás estaba equivocada después de todo. Dominic no parecía alguien malo, ni mal intencionado… Hasta el momento en el que él sonrió con sorna y sus ojos azules parecieron opacarse ante ella.

—Pero… Es cierto lo que me dijo tu madre de ti—susurró con una nueva voz, más grave. Nora no mostró el estremecimiento de su interior al entender que en realidad no estaba equivocada en primer lugar—: Eres una chica muy inteligente, Nora—pronunció su nombre de una forma que la hizo sentir asqueada de repente.

—¿Qué planeas? —le inquirió con firmeza, apretando sus puños fuertemente— ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi madre? —él se mordió el labio, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras una grotesca risita salía de su garganta.

—Pronto lo descubrirás—dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella, haciendo que la de ojos plateados retrocediera un poco—. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa—murmuró con una mirada tan cruel y glacial que Nora sintió como si él le hubiera inyectado nitrógeno líquido en su torrente sanguíneo, robando así el calor de su cuerpo de inmediato.

—Te voy a desenmascarar—profirió con la misma firmeza de antes, aún si ya no se sentía tan valiente—. No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi madre—él asintió, aún con su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada desalmada.

—Te daré un consejo para que después no digas que soy tan malo—se apartó de a poco de la chica y se recargó sobre el umbral—: Ten cuidado con las decisiones que vayas a tomar, porque un mal paso que des y todo se derrumbará a tal punto que desearás escapar por medio de la muerte, Caramelito—la chica no pudo evitar palidecer. Su cuerpo parecía estar a temperaturas bajo cero y su corazón latía con la fuerza que sólo tenía cuando se estaba ante algo, o alguien, peligroso—. Buenas noches—y se giró para volver a la habitación de Larissa.

Nora se quedó mirando como él se alejaba y entraba a la habitación de su madre, experimentando el amargo terror apoderarse de su corazón. No estuvo equivocada con sus sospechas, Dominic en serio era alguien malo y no sólo eso, por sus palabras pudo deducir que además podía ser peligroso.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, después se giró con sus ojos exageradamente abiertos, sintiendo que había pasado a otro plano, a otro universo o dimensión, a un lugar desconocido y aterrador, un sitio cruel al que no quería enfrentarse después de descubrir la felicidad genuina.

Ya estaba por acostarse en la cama, aún si no iba a poder dormir, pero después se levantó y a paso apresurado cerró con seguro la puerta. Ese hombre no era de confiar, no era bueno, era peligroso y le haría daño a ella y a su madre, de eso ya estaba más que segura.

Volvió a la cama con el dolor instalándose poco a poco en su garganta. Se acostó sin ganas de apagar las luces, sólo con deseo de que su novio estuviera ahí, con ella, confortándola, sacándola del temor.

Tomó el móvil otra vez en sus manos y nuevamente se entristeció al ver que él seguía sin estar en línea, pero no le importó esta vez. Escribió un rápido mensaje, que esperaba él leyera cuanto antes.

Te extraño.

* * *

**Vaya, tal parece que Dominic no es alguien bueno ¿Qué podría traerse este hombre entre manos? ¿Y qué podría llegar hacer en contra de Nora y su madre? :/**

**También tenemos a los chicos de Ascending ¿Quién pudo ser esa persona qué los esperaba? ¿Será Alguien conocido?**

**Por otro lado tenemos a nuestros protagonistas separados, no hubo mucha interacción entre ambos en este capítulo, pero no se preocupen que en el próximo eso es lo que no faltará :3 Con esto último me toca hacer el spoiler del próximo capítulo y es: No pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo porque en él se revelarán muchas cosas ^^**

**Me disculpo por tardar en publicar, pero es que enfermé terriblemente entre la semana antepasada y la pasada; aún ahora no me siento del todo recuperada, por lo que este capítulo no pasó por muchas revisiones antes de ser publicado :(**

**¡Y ese fue el capítulo de este milenio! xD Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden que sí así fue, pueden dejar su review ^^**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	23. Abriendo el corazón (Parte 1)

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_**[+18] Capítulo con posibles escenas sexuales, violencia explícita, lenguaje soez (aún más soez que el que hemos visto hasta ahora).**_

_Giselle Mora: ¡Saludos! Bueno, esa respuesta se contestará en capítulos más adelante :p ¡Y no es nada! ¡Actualizo con gusto! ^^_

_Genmar: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias y ya estoy mejor xD _

_Lamento haberte hecho esperar a ti y las demás lectoras por el capítulo anterior, por este también._

_Jajaja me alegra que lo veas así, y también es cierto que al no haber mucha interacción entre ambos, pues no hubo esos momentos de intensidad xD_

_Pues quise ponerme en la piel de un chico realmente enamorado y llegué a la conclusión de que es normal actuar así cuando una chica en serio se ha metido en tu corazón, no de forma literal :v En cuanto a Lys sí y no, digamos que quise más bien profundizar en más detalles sobre su personaje y mostrar cualidades y actitudes que siempre ha tenido pero que no se habían mostrado por no haber una oportunidad correcta para ello ¡Y que bien que los amaras! :D_

_Por otra parte, necesitaba enfocarme en Dominic, pues, sin ánimo de dar spoiler, él será un personaje crucial en la historia :s_

_Y por los chicos, quizás no deberías preocuparte, pero es algo que se sabrá dentro de poco ;)_

_No te preocupes que en este capítulo habrá mucha interacción entre ellos, y bastante más en el próximo capítulo._

_Jejeje bueno, eso planeaba, pero es que el capítulo quedó tan, pero tan largo, que decidí cortarlo a la mitad y por ello las revelaciones quedaron en el siguiente :D *Huye antes de que le peguen*_

_Tampoco te preocupes por eso, que yo hago lo posible por mantener al menos un cap al mes ¡Y por supuesto que no me olvido de ustedes! :*_

_Annie: Hola ^ Y no, no quiero que mueras por eso xD Y tranqui, que ya traje más para su disfrute x´D_

_Oww gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo, pero lamentablemente todo tiene su final :s_

_JavieraPilar: Saludos :D Me parece genial que te guste como relato jaja ^^ Y no te preocupes, que aquí está el nuevo capítulo ;)_

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama, jadeante, al lado del cuerpo desnudo de Nora, quien le daba la espalda mientras intentaba calmar su respiración agitada por lo ocurrido hacía sólo unos segundos atrás.

La de pelo anaranjado aún tiritaba de placer, sintiendo todavía cada una de sus embestidas, pero se permitió sonreír como tonta cuando él la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Y qué tal? —le preguntó con algo de dificultad y con su característica sonrisa burlona al tiempo que confinaba más el cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos.

—Dios…—sólo dijo eso, causando la ya esperada risa de él acariciando su mejilla.

—Sé que lo soy—dijo arrogante, sabiendo que a ella le fastidiaba cuando él se ponía en aquel plan—, pero me refería a sí te gustó—ella rodeó sus ojos plateados con exaspero, pero sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Dejarás de preguntar eso cada vez que lo hagamos? —inquirió mientras giraba su rostro hacia el de Castiel, quedando sus labios muy cerca.

—Sólo no quiero que cambies de opinión—mordió traviesamente su labio inferior por un segundo—, porque si lo haces, te advierto que no saldrás de aquí caminando—ambos se rieron.

—Me estás tentando a que lo diga ¿No? —colocó su mano libre en el rostro de él.

—Así es—susurró mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia y su mano se desplazaba hacia uno de sus pechos.

—Pues…—dijo muy bajito, como si en realidad lo pensara, aunque sólo no contestaba porque cierta mano estaba divirtiéndose con sus pechos.

—¿Sí? —fue bajando su otra mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica, guiándola repentinamente hacia él para que así el trasero de ella se pegara definitivamente a la entrepierna de él, dónde claramente no había nada que la cubriera.

—Quizás—dijo con burla al ver cómo el pelirrojo bufaba con aparente enfado por culpa de su respuesta incierta.

Castiel la giró hacia él, besando esos labios que lo habían probado, apreciando su propio sabor en la boca de su novia, sin importarle realmente, pues él también había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Ella se separó un poco de la boca de él para reunir suficiente aire, pero en cambio se quedó mirando a su novio.

—En serio tienes que entender que no soy tan resistente como tú, Cassy—profirió mientras abraza su cuello—. Además ya no quedan más condones, así que hasta aquí y mañana seguimos ¿De acuerdo? —el de ojos grises se quejó como un infante, haciendo reír a su novia— Vamos, no te pongas así—dijo mientras apretaba su mejilla— ¿O acaso soy tan buena?

—Mejor de lo que crees, Caramelito—dijo con voz seductora, volviendo cada uno a los labios del otro, ardiendo y derritiéndose por el deseo, abrazando aún más sus cuerpos desnudos, sintiéndose demasiados alejados del mundo, sin importarle nada más que ellos dos, completamente locos uno por el otro.

Se volvieron a separar, mirándose a los ojos y con pequeñas sonrisas adornando sus rostros, sin pensar en proferir más palabras.

Apartó todo el cabello de Nora hacia atrás para así apreciarla mejor, observar su rostro sonrosado y tierno, deslizando sus dedos por su delgado cuello con varios chupetones, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que volvió a la ciudad y en cómo aquello se había convertido en una rutina de la que nunca parecía aburrirse.

Recordó lo cansado que estaba el lunes después de llegar de la gira. Habían pasado por varios percances en el camino antes de llegar a Sweet Ville y por ello los chicos y él terminaron llegando a su ciudad el domingo por la noche, haciendo que al otro día, llegara hecho mierda al instituto, al cual no planeaba faltar sólo porque sabía que ella estaría ahí. Lástima que sólo fue a dormir más que a prestar atención a su alrededor, pues estaba tan exhausto que apenas si pudo concentrarse en algo en esa mañana. Su novia, por supuesto, no dudó en acompañarlo a su hogar con tal de ayudarle un poco en su hogar y por ello, cuando el pelirrojo despertó a las veinte horas de la noche, bastante aturdido, él se sorprendió de encontrar su hogar impecable, una cena esperándole y a Nora y Demonio viendo algo en la televisión.

Nora, cuando lo vio salir de la habitación, se levantó lista para servirle su cena, pero no se esperaba que su novio, quien en la mañana la había saludado sólo con un casto beso en los labios, la asaltara contra la pared de aquella manera tan ardiente que la hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

Había hecho que la chica aferrara sus piernas a las caderas de él, y se la llevó a la habitación sin parar de besarla ansioso, acostándola en la cama, besando su piel, sediento y hambriento de ella.

Y así terminaron entregándose como tanto deseaban en aquel tiempo en el que se habían distanciado, con el impaciente deseo que había crecido a montones. Sin nada más de qué preocuparse, sin ningún remordimiento o miedo, sin inseguridades ni dolor, se dejaron llevar como muchas veces él se imaginó y cómo ella nunca lo había pensado.

Los días fueron pasando, contando ansiosos los minutos para salir del instituto, estar a solas y así poder deshacerse de todas esas ganas que se tenían el uno al otro.

Nora ya ni se conocía a sí misma, pues jamás pensó que terminaría de aquella forma por alguien, deseando cada parte de ese chico que la volvía más y más ansiosa, más segura y seductora. Para ambos ya era como una adicción, como si al compartirse de aquella manera hubieran probado la droga más adictiva y poderosa de todas.

Acarició la muñeca de su novia, más específicamente sobre el brazalete que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, aquel que tenía la palabra _Insipide_ en un intento de molestarla un poco por su forma fría de ser, pero ya en esos momentos ella estaba muy lejos de ser aquella chica, ahora era muy distinta, era más sonriente, más expresiva, apasionada como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y eso no hacía más que convertirlo en tipo más feliz del mundo, pues tenerla de aquella forma, tenerla a ella era más de lo que hubiera deseado tener y agradecía haberse desprendido de su orgullo aquella vez, cuando le había hecho tanto daño por culpa de sus miedos, porque no sabía en quien estaría convertido en esos momentos sin su Nora.

—Nora—Llamó la atención de su novia que se había quedado mirándolo por completo embelesada.

—¿Sí? —dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que debilitó por completo al pelirrojo.

—Te quiero—dijo sin vacilar y mirando directo a los ojos de su novia, quien, por cierto se había quedado completamente paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, él esperando una respuesta y ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—Ah, bueno… Este… ¿Qué? —le tocó al pelirrojo mirarla estupefacto, pues no recordaba nunca haberla visto ni escuchado balbucear, pero sobretodo… Ella no le había respondido lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios?—murmuró Castiel al tiempo que se apartaba de Nora, mirándola atónito, sintiéndose estúpido.

¿Qué había hecho? No ¿¡Qué había dicho!? Como siempre no pudo controlarse y terminó haciendo otra estupidez delante de ella ¿Cómo pudo decir _eso _así como si nada?

—Espera, Castiel—intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando notó que se levantaba de la cama, pero él no se lo permitió y en cambio se colocó la ropa interior para luego salir de la habitación sin prestarle atención.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con turbación, no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado por parte de él. Debería alegrarse ¿No? Pero ¿Por qué no le pudo responder lo mismo? De verdad no se lo esperaba, nunca hubiera pensado que él diría aquello, no después de la última vez que lo había intentado, antes de irse de la ciudad, pues ella sospechó que nunca las escucharía y por ende, ella no se preocuparía por decirlo algo parecido.

—Tienes que explicarme qué fue eso—apareció ella en la sala, vestida con su ropa interior.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se movió hacia la cocina, ignorándola. No podía verla a la cara después de lo que había dicho.

—Te estoy hablando, Castiel—le habló con su voz más firme, aquella que adoptaba cuando iba a empezar a discutir.

—Es tarde—le habló mientras fingía buscar algo en su refrigerador—. Tu madre seguro te espera en la casa—Nora miró la puerta del refrigerador, tras la que él se ocultaba, con una expresión de gran confusión.

—¿Me estás echando? —le preguntó incrédula. Castiel nunca la echaba de su casa, incluso hasta le rogaba para que se quedara un minuto más con él, pero entonces él le decía aquellas palabras y sólo porque ella no le pudo responder en su momento ¿La quería fuera de su hogar?

—No te estoy echando, sólo no quiero más problemas con Larissa ¿Sí? —dijo mientras movía lo que había dentro del refrigerador, como si buscara algo y todavía no lo encontrara, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza y su corazón latir muy rápido por el bochorno y la desilusión.

No sabía que era peor, si no haber pensado antes de decir _Te quiero _o el hecho de que ella no le respondiera de la misma forma, es más, incluso dudó de qué decir como si decirle lo mismo fuera absurdo.

—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa quedar bien con mi madre o con cualquier otra persona? —inquirió ya nerviosa por su comportamiento extraño— ¡Respóndeme! —ella cerró de repente la puerta, haciendo que a él no le quedara de otra que mirarla— Tú…—empezó a decir con dudas de cómo proseguir la conversación— Eso que dijiste…

—Olvídalo—interrumpió secamente, sin rastro del chico dulce de hacía un rato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella más confundida que antes mientras lo veía alejarse hacia su habitación.

Nora fue detrás de él y lo detuvo por su mano, logrando así que la encarara.

—Sólo…—empezó a decir él— Sólo vete para tu casa y olvídalo ¿Vale? —se zafó de su agarre y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Nora aún más estupefacta.

A veces no entendía cómo era posible pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro tan rápido, pues unos minutos atrás estaban bromeando y ahora ¿Él la echaba de su casa?

La de pelo anaranjado entró de mal humor hacia la habitación de Castiel, ignorando al chico que empezaba a vestirse.

Se quedó mirando a Nora vestirse también, con su rostro de enfadado ¿Ella estaba enfadada? Se suponía que él era el que debía estarlo, después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría después de no recibir una respuesta a un…? ¡Demonios! Sí que era un idiota. No sabía pensar antes de hacer o decir las cosas y por ello había pasado de tener su novia junto a él, ruborizada y relaja, al tener aquella chica con el ceño fruncido y que lo ignoraba.

—Espera, Nora—la detuvo por su brazo cuando notó que ya iba a salir de su cuarto—. Yo no te estoy echando, no tienes porqué reaccionar así.

—Disculpa, pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo y no me voy a quedar dónde no me quieren tener—se desprendió de él y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar con su Novio siguiéndola de cerca.

—Nunca pensé decir esto, pero te estás comportando como una inmadura, Jude—la chica se detuvo en seco, se giró para mirarle directo a los ojos.

—¿Yo soy la inmadura? —le replicó enfadada— Te pedí una explicación sobre lo que me dijiste en la habitación y tú en cambio me dices que me vaya para mi casa porque es muy tarde y mi madre me está esperando. Tú nunca haces eso, nunca me has echado de tu casa y sólo porque yo no…—se detuvo a sí misma de seguir hablando al darse cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo más.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir, Nora—le inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. "Yo no…" ¿Qué?

Miró como su novia tragaba en seco y pasaba de estar enfadada a verse turbada.

—Yo…—dejó de mirarlo y en cambio miró al suelo sin poder proferir aquellas palabras— Tienes razón, es tarde—el pelirrojo bufó decepcionado—. Adiós—se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando a su novio bastante enojado y dolido.

¿Qué había pasado? Se devanaba los sesos con esa pregunta ¿Castiel le había dicho que la quería? Aún no lo creía, después de todo él no era así, no era un chico dado aquellas demostraciones, y ella tampoco lo era, por eso siempre se sintió tranquila en aquel aspecto, sabiendo que no tendría que preocuparse por poner en palabras lo que sentía por él. Pero entonces él decía aquello sin ninguna pena y ella no supo que contestarle. Ahora estaba en un gran aprieto, no sabía lo que iba pasar con los dos desde ese momento en adelante, sólo recordaba cómo él reaccionó al no recibir una respuesta y se daba cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil.

Abrió la puerta de su casa mientras pensaba que su relación decayera por aquella tontería era totalmente ridículo ¿Por qué no podían ignorarlo y ya estaba? Conservaría la esperanza de que él pensara de aquella forma y así al día siguiente no tener que encontrarse con ese tipo retraído y desilusionado que dejó en el apartamento.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —se levantó Larissa del sofá y se acercó a su hija que no hizo más que mirarla con indiferencia— ¿Dónde estabas, Caramelito? —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija.

—Estaba donde Castiel—le fue sincera, pues muy poco le importaba la reacción que tendría. Por supuesto que Larissa no tardó en mostrar su sorpresa y enfado.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacías allá? —dijo la de ojos verdes, cruzándose de brazos.

Le molestaba que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con aquel chico, él ya no le despertaba la misma simpatía de antes, y no tomaba en cuenta lo feliz que se veía Nora por estar con él, sólo recordaba lo mal que se veía aquella noche cuando llegó con tanto miedo y dolor en su mirada.

Dominic tenía razón, los tipos como Castiel sólo estaban para aprovecharse de chicas ingenuas como Nora, y ella como su madre no podía fallarle, por eso estaba más convencida por su novio de que debería empezar a separarlos de una vez por todas y no esperar a que él volviera a herir a su hija.

—Es mi novio, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con él—se cruzó ella también de brazos, ya bastante harta de que su madre siguiera con su estúpida actitud contra Castiel.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—dijo sin dejar de mirarla atentamente. Sabía que algo había cambiado en Nora, pero no quería pensar que su hija se había dejado llevar hasta aquel punto.

Se acercó más a ella, sin dejar de mirar sus penetrantes ojos plateados, arrugando la nariz de repente.

—Ya no eres virgen ¿Cierto? —la respuesta que recibió fueron los ojos de su hija poniéndose en blanco mientras bufaba— ¡Nora!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le habló con firmeza, sin rastro de temerle— ¿Qué es mentira?

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarte hacer eso? —Nora la miró extrañada. Ya sentía que no aguantaba más tonterías en un mismo día— ¿Él te forzó?

—Claro que no —expresó descruzando sus brazos—. Yo fui la que quise en primer lugar—Larissa se tapó la boca en un gesto dramático que a Nora no le pudo parecer más estúpido.

—Es todo mi culpa—dijo mientras se movía nuevamente hacia el sofá—. Si no tuviera que ir a otras ciudades podría quedarme aquí y vigilarte—la más joven la miró más atónita.

—¿Vigilarme? —se acercó amenazante— ¿Acaso te parezco una niña de dos años? ¿O ahora que tengo novio es cuando te interesas por mí? —Larissa la miró confundida— No me mires así, tú muy bien sabes que casi nunca estás, es más, ni siquiera sé porqué estás aquí hoy ¿No deberías estar con tu novio ya que es como tu día libre? —la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Odiaba cuando Nora reaccionaba así. Quizás ella casi nunca estaba en la casa, pero eso no quería decir que no la quisiera o que ella no le importara. Sólo quería ser una buena madre y en cambio su hija la trataba como escoria.

—Él está en otra ciudad hoy, estará aquí el sábado—murmuró con la mirada triste por el comportamiento de su hija.

Nora tragó en seco después de saber que aquel sujeto estaría en su casa otra vez. Ese tipo era un farsante, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su madre y ella no podía hacer nada, al menos no sin pruebas, pues si jugaba a querer desenmascararlo sin presentar razón alguna, sólo quedaría como una mal educada a los ojos de su madre y él aprovecharía para hacer aquello que no sabía qué era, pero aún así le aterraba averiguar.

—¿Por qué aquí? —quiso saber ya más calmada.

—Yo lo invité ¿Hay problema con ello, Nora? —le preguntó más tranquila ella también, pero sospechando que algo no andaba bien con la forma en la que su hija hacía esa simple pregunta.

La de ojos plateados negó un poco con la cabeza, para después girarse e intentar irse a su cuarto.

—Nora—le llamó su madre, haciendo que se girara hacia ella.

Miró la expresión triste de su madre, sin profundizar en lo mucho que le molestaba verla así por su culpa.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? —dijo la de ojos verdes con su mirada aún más melancólica— A pesar de todo eso que has hecho, Soy tu madre y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti—intentó acercarse para tomar la mano de su hija, pero ésta en cambio se dio la vuelta, como si lo que acabara de decir no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé, mamá—dijo impasible, volviendo a retomar su camino hacia su habitación, para así por fin estar a solas con ella y sus pensamientos.

Entró a su habitación y, antes de cerrar la puerta, permitió que Misu entrara detrás de ella. Dejó el bolso encima de la cómoda y se arrojó a la cama con un gesto cansado, pensando en lo que había pasado con su madre hacía unos pocos segundos.

No entendía a Larissa y Larissa no la entendía a ella. Ya estaba cansada de ser tratada como una niña sólo cuando era conveniente, porque claro, ella era lo suficientemente madura para manejar una casa mientras su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero curiosamente no lo era a la hora de tratar con Castiel.

_Castiel_. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, escuchando todavía esas palabras dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que debería estar feliz, es decir, ¿Qué tipo de chica no lo estaría después de escuchar aquello? Pero más bien estaba desconcertada, confundida porque ella tendría que decir lo mismo y no sentía la voluntad de hacerlo, aún cuando sabía lo que sentía por él era lo mismo, no lograba sacar las palabras correctas, no podía.

Sintió la cabecita de su gato contra su brazo y dejó de taparse la cara para en cambio tomarlo a él y así distraerse.

—

Intentaba concentrarse en la explicación del profesor de matemáticas, pero no lo lograba, porque aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido el día anterior. Claramente Castiel no se lo hacía más fácil, pues llevaba la mañana entera ignorándola y evitando tener cualquier tipo de acercamiento con ella.

Giró su cabeza hacia el asiento de su novio, mirándolo conversar en voz baja con su mejor amigo, sin molestarse en mirarla a ella también.

Bufó mientras regresaba su atención al profesor, cruzándose de brazos. Era un total inmaduro. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un impredecible. Si pensara mejor las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas, no estarían en aquella situación, ignorándose. Pero ya no iba aguantar más, él y ella tenían que hablar, no era justo permitir que todo lo bueno que había entre los dos se derrumbara por aquella ridiculez. Por eso, cuando sonó la campana que daba inicio al receso, se levantó y se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia su novio.

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme? —tanto Castiel como Lysandro dirigieron su atención hacia ella, sin esperarse para nada que ella fuera a decir aquello alguna vez.

—Hablamos luego, Castiel—dijo el peliblanco mientras se retiraba y les daba su espacio aquellos dos.

El pelirrojo dejó de mirarla, soltando el aire contenido y levantándose de su asiento, listo para irse él también.

—¿Qué quieres? —le inquirió tratando de no escucharse tan malhumorado como se encontraba.

—Quiero que hablemos—dijo mientras se colocaba frente al chico, obstaculizándole el paso hacia el pasillo—. Lo que pasó ayer… Eso hay que discutirlo.

—No hay nada que discutir—la apartó sin brusquedad para así poder salir—. Te dije que lo olvidemos—dijo ya afuera y dirigiéndose hacia el patio.

—Pues no será así—lo detuvo por la manga de su chaqueta, haciendo que se detuviera de irse por su camino.

El pelirrojo la miró directo a los ojos, aún sintiéndose un idiota, pues ¿Quién no lo estaría si después de decirle a tu novia que la quieres y ésta no responde lo mismo? Así sentía, como idiota, como un iluso por dejar salir aquello de su interior, cuando era claro ella no lo sentía, al menos no tanto como él.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —masculló enfadado, soltándose de su agarre— ¿Quieres que te diga el porqué lo dije? —profirió como si la pregunta fuera de lo más ridícula.

—Pues sí—dijo ella con más calmada—, eso es justamente lo que quiero, porque es lo más obvio ¿O no? —él puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fastidiado por la actitud de su novia.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema—dijo con más enfado, ya sin importarle mostrar la magnitud su desilusión—. Te estás comportando como una niña por algo que claramente no tiene importancia—se arrepintió casi al instante de decirlo, ya que la expresión de su novia cambió completamente de estar determinada a verse insegura.

—Si no tiene importancia…—empezó a decir ella en voz baja, empezando a entender que él había dicho aquello sin pensar y por ende no era algo que de verdad sintiera— ¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado conmigo por no responderte? —el pelirrojo tragó en seco, cayendo en cuenta de que había metido la pata de nuevo.

Pasó su mano por su cabello con inquietud mientras miraba el rostro disgustado de su novia, sintiéndose aún más estúpido que el día anterior. Por supuesto que tenía importancia, por supuesto que era cierto que la quería, pero decir esas palabras y no recibir la misma respuesta era frustrante.

—No estoy enfadado—dijo en un tono igual de bajo que el de ella—, es sólo que…—suspiró con pesadez, pensando mejor en lo que debía decir para así no terminar en peores circunstancias que las del día anterior— Cuando le dices a alguien que lo quieres esperas que esa persona responda con lo mismo—se sinceró finalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Nora, quien nuevamente cambiaba de expresión ante su confesión, esta vez se le veía más tranquila, pero igual de confundida.

—Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó sin entender mucho de aquella situación. No era buena a la hora de tratar con sentimientos.

—Tiene que ver que si esa persona, a la que le dijiste que la querías, no responde con lo mismo es porque no lo siente—le respondió con tranquilidad, recordando que Nora no era precisamente una persona dada a la demostraciones de afecto o hablar de sentimientos. Básicamente era una niña cuando se trataba de eso.

—Eso es ridículo—de verdad le parecía una ridiculez aquello—. Que una persona no responda a eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta—se cruzó de brazos, muy segura de lo que profería.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, también cruzándose de brazos— ¿Entonces tú lo sientes? —la chica dejó de verse tan segura, pero él sí se mostraba más de esa forma por lo que preguntaba— ¿Me quieres, Nora? —la de pelo anaranjado abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, sin esperar que él hiciera esa pregunta de forma tan directa.

—Ah, pues… Es obvio, ¿No? —profirió mirando hacia un lado.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Nora—masculló otra vez con enfado— ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mí? —se acercó a ella, privándola a propósito de su espacio con tal de apresurarla a responder más rápido.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?—volvió a mirarlo fijamente— Tú mismo acabas de decir que no tenía importancia—aquello le dolió más de lo que hubiera imaginado, por ello, se apartó de su novia y la miró distinto, decepcionado era la palabra.

Esta vez no intentó detenerlo, sabía que regresarle las mismas palabras sólo lo enojaría más, pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir en esa estupidez. Era bastante tonto que él se tomara en serio su falta de respuesta, pero algo tendría que hacer para evitar que su relación tomara ese rumbo incómodo al que no quería regresar.

—

—Adivinen lo que acabo de presenciar—dijo Li a sus amigas al tiempo que se sentaba con ellas para almorzar—: Problemas en el paraíso—le guiñó un ojo a Amber, quien se encontraba bastante distraída ese día, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención a su amiga, aún cuando sabía a quienes se refería.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Charlotte por Amber, curiosa de saber qué era lo que perturbaba a la parejita del año.

—Tal parece que Castiel habló demasiado pronto—nuevamente miró hacia la chica de pelo rubio, pero ésta, aún si la escuchaba, no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

La de ojos turquesa suspiró y miró por la ventana de la cafetería, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su padre. Nuevamente Nathaniel había llegado tarde y esta vez su padre no le quiso aguantar su insolencia, y ella estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para defender a su hermano, pero su madre la detuvo, susurrándole que si no quería ser ella la que ocupara el lugar de Nathaniel, lo mejor era no meterse.

Estaba cada vez más cansada de aquella situación. Ver a su gemelo siendo tratado como mierda por simples caprichos de su padre de querer que Nathaniel fuera como él, incluso mejor.

Además, sumándole a sus problemas en el hogar, también estaba lo ocurrido en la última fiesta a la que asistió. Terminó llegando de madrugada a su hogar, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de haber amanecido al lado de un desconocido.

Obviamente no era una santa, pero nunca había estado con alguien al que no conociera y ni siquiera recordaba si habían utilizado protección o no.

—Habla claro, Li—le inquirió la de pelo castaño claro.

—Castiel le dijo a Nora que la quería—eso hizo que Amber por fin dejara de mirar por la ventana y en cambio pusiera toda su atención en su amiga de rasgos asiáticos—, y Nora no le dijo lo mismo. Por eso se están peleando—y empezó a reír junto a Charlotte, pero la rubia no reía ni un poco.

Justo lo que le faltaba. No sólo tenía un padre que maltrataba a su hermano, una madre que no hacía nada para ayudarlo; no sólo se sentía preocupada por haber estado con un tipo al que no conocía y tener que soportar que el chico de quien estaba enamorada estuviera con la desabrida de su rival, sino que también debía enterarse que ella lo tenía tan dominado al punto de que él le decía que la quería.

—Vaya, su relación es tan frágil que hasta por algo como eso pelean—opinó Charlotte después de dejar de reír.

—Me pregunto cómo le hicieron para no matarse todo este tiempo—dijo la de pelo negro, mirándose en su espejo de mano.

—Es obvio—volvió a hablar Charlotte, causando confusión en sus dos amigas—. Nora lo ha estado complaciendo—las otras dos abrieron sus ojos de manera exagerada, pero sólo una de ellas sentía el odio incrementarse en su corazón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Amber, intentando que su voz no se escuchara rota, tal y como ella estaba.

—Se nota desde lejos—expresó restándole importancia, aunque sabía que el dato no le caería en gracia a la rubia—. Ella se ve más… Diferente, más atractiva.

—¿Y era eso? —preguntó Li de lo más sorprendida— Y yo que pensaba que estaba usando algún tipo de crema facial profesional para verse así—casi quiso morderse la lengua al admitir en voz alta que Nora era linda.

—Por supuesto que lo es—empezó a decir con cierto aire de burla—. La crema facial se llama "Castiel, córrete en mi cara" —otra vez sus dos amigas empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia, pero a ella no le hizo nada de gracia, es más, sólo sirvió aquella ocurrencia para enfadarla más.

—¡Cállense, las dos! —gritó, llamando la atención de muchos en la cafetería, pero sin importarle si estaba haciendo un espectáculo.

Odiaba con todo a Nora, esa tipa sólo era un obstáculo en su camino. Le quitó la oportunidad de que Castiel la amara, engatusó a su hermano de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo lo metió en problemas con lo ocurrido en el festival. Mientras ella estaba sufriendo por no tener una familia feliz, por no tener al chico de sus sueños, esa maldita lo traía a él y a su hermano comiendo de su mano; tenía al instituto entero admirándola y a ella, para su lamento, la había sacado del juego con amenazas, pero ya no más, no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando como aquella pendeja tenía todo lo bueno mientras ella sufría, no iba aguantar más que la mantuviera alejada de Castiel sólo con amenazas vacías.

—Cálmate, Amber—dijo la que había hecho el chiste—, sólo era una broma.

—Tus bromas te las puedes ahorrar, Charlotte—profirió enfadada, mirándola con furia.

—Si al menos hicieras algo, no tendrías que aguantar esa clase de bromas, querida—le recalcó sin miedo a su reacción—. Así que no te quejes, que al final no tienes porqué—Li se había quedado con la boca abierta por la manera en que Charlotte le había respondido Amber, incluso esperaba que la de ojos turquesa estallara de ira, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Amber le sonrió sagazmente a la chica de pelo castaño claro, sorprendida de su buena respuesta, pero sobretodo sintiendo que aquella contestación era la que necesitaba.

—En eso te doy la razón—sus palabras aliviaron la tensión que se había instalado entre ellas—. Pero ya no será así, Charlotte—sus dos amigas la miraron confundidas, sin entender en lo más mínimo a qué se refería—. Ya es hora de que esta estupidez acabe, de que Nora la desabrida entienda que conmigo no se puede meter—y su sonrisa pasó a opacarse con más malicia, mientras lar miradas curiosas y divertidas de sus amigas se cruzaban con la de ella, llena de odio.

—

Miró por encima de su hombro a Castiel y Lysandro sonriéndose mutuamente al enterarse que trabajarían en equipo los dos, pero se quedó mirando por más tiempo a su novio, quien al notar su mirada sobre él, desvió la suya con indiferencia, dejando de sonreír.

Se abrazó a sí misma con semblante triste, divagando entre aquel absurdo que había ocurrido, experimentando la agria sensación de perder al chico dulce en el cual él se había convertido.

Su atención volvió a Farrés cuando éste dijo su nombre, pero palideció un poco cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañero.

—Y Nathaniel Lasserre—sus ojos fueron a parar a los del chico rubio que también parecía atónito ante lo que significaba eso: Él y Nora a solas.

El Delegado Principal miró a la de pelo anaranjado sin ninguna expresión, apreciándose como el tipo más afortunado y a la vez el más desdichado.

Nora y él no hablaban mucho, las pocas veces era para conversar sobre algo relacionado al instituto, y en menor medida sobre la situación con su padre, pero nunca hablaban de la confesión de él, menos de lo que él sentía por ella.

La de ojos plateados dejó de mirarlo, empezando a escribir en su libreta el tema del proyecto, la fecha de entrega, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva, y nerviosa, de Nathaniel y la mirada penetrante de su novio, quien claramente no estaba para nada contento con aquello.

El pelirrojo miraba los ademanes de ambos, de Nathaniel y Nora, notando los alterados que estaban por enterarse que trabajarían en el proyecto los dos. Por supuesto que eso no le encantaba a Castiel, es más, sentía esa maldita furia que nacía desde su lado más retorcido e inseguro quemarlo poco a poco, de forma letal. Pero no podía verse molesto con ello, Nora y él eran novios, Nathaniel sólo era un compañero de ella, ya ni siquiera era su amigo, además, él quería a Nora y ella…

Apretó el puente de su nariz al recordar que no era así, que Nora no sentía lo mismo por él después de todo. Esos pensamientos no lo ayudaban ni un poco, más bien lo achicharraban por dentro sin compasión, llenándolo de miedo e inseguridad, haciéndolo sentir que Nora era al final de cuentas una persona que podría dejarlo en cualquier momento, abandonarlo como pudo haber hecho hace meses, pues ella no estaba atada a él de ninguna forma y no importaba si él la quería al punto de la agonía.

La campana de salida se hizo escuchar, sacando al pelirrojo de sus patéticas cavilaciones.

—Ahí viene Nora—dijo Lysandro mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo, listo para dejarlos a solas.

—Vámonos, Lysandro—tomó sus pertenencias con rapidez, ignorando adrede a su novia que estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Castiel…—su voz impasible perforó dentro de su cabeza de tal manera que sólo sirvió como el impulso que lo llevó a salir apresurado del aula.

Nora se quedó estática, sin intentar detenerlo, pasmada por su reacción evasiva.

—Lo convenceré de que vuelva—habló el albino con tranquilidad, mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido su amigo.

—No—ella no estaba dispuesta a que él hiciera algo que no quería—. Si él no quiere hablarme ahora, es mejor que lo haga cuando lo quiera hacer, no porque lo obliguen—quiso escucharse segura, pero la voz se le quebraba un poco, sacando a relucir lo dolida que estaba por lo que pasaba entre ella y Castiel.

Lysandro la miró con un poco de compasión, para luego despedirse de manera educada y sin pensar en hacerle caso a la chica de pelo anaranjado, pues él haría que su mejor amigo volviera sobre sus pasos y encarara a su novia.

Al final sólo quedó Nora en el salón de clases, sola y con la tristeza marcándose cada vez más en su alma.

Se sentó en la silla de su novio, mirando con desgano las calaveras que él había tallado en su mesa, entreviendo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que ocurría entre los dos, que era absurdo dejar que todo se fuera al caño por algo como aquello… Entendiendo que ya había llegado el momento, que era tiempo de hacerle ver a él quién era ella en realidad y así sabría si eso que él dijo sentir por ella era real, porque una persona normal, alguien que de verdad no lo sintiera, ni siquiera la iba a querer tener cerca ya fuera por miedo, incomodidad o, peor aún, desprecio, asco por el tipo de persona que era.

Los minutos pasaban y Nora aún meditaba su decisión, demasiado nerviosa y aterrada, pues así como esa verdad sacada a la luz podría demostrarle que él sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, también podría alejarlo definitivamente, convertirlo en alguien que no iba a poder pasar un segundo más al lado de alguien como ella.

—Nora—miró al chico que la sacó de sus pensamientos—, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, pero…—Nathaniel desvió su mirada nerviosa de la de Nora— ¿Podemos empezar desde mañana con nuestro proyecto? —la chica seguía mirando a los ojos del rubio con inexpresividad que disfrazaba su tristeza.

—Claro, ¿Dónde? —el de ojos dorados parecía meditarlo.

—En tu casa—la pelinaranja negó enseguida, pensando en Dominic en su hogar y en estar cerca de ese tipo.

—No, mañana no se podrá—él chasqueó su lengua, negando con la cabeza—. Mejor en la biblioteca de la ciudad ¿Te parece?

—No se podrá—la de ojos plateados ladeó la cabeza sin entender—. La biblioteca fue desmantelada hace una semana—la chica elevó ambas cejas sin ocultar su sorpresa ante aquella noticia.

—No lo sabía—dijo mientras miraba al vacío, intentando buscar un lugar en el cual poder empezar con el proyecto de fin de año escolar.

Tragó en seco al pensar en el único lugar que faltaba.

—Mi casa—parecía que le había leído la mente.

Otra vez lo miró con fijeza, pensando en la situación de Nathaniel y en estar cerca de ese lugar en dónde él sufría.

—Tu padre…

—Él no estará mañana—profirió mientras se rascaba la nuca—, irá de viaje de negocios por un par de días—Nora asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila gracias aquel dato—. Tampoco mi madre lo estará—y de nuevo lo miraba sin entender, con la efímera calma desvaneciéndose—, pasará casi todo el día con unas amigas—se quedó en silencio de repente, observando esos ojos que tanto añoraba, sospechando lo que a ella le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

—¿Eso significa que tú y yo estaremos solos? —inquirió en voz muy baja, como si decirlo de esa forma la haría sentir menos nerviosa, o menos culpable.

—Bueno, no exactamente—él suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos—… También estará Amber—le tocó suspirar a Nora al recordar que ese chico que estaba frente a ella tenía lazos de sangre con aquella inepta.

—Está bien ¿A qué hora debo estar? —habló con su tono más neutral, intentando disipar la incomodidad que había entre los dos, dentro de ella más bien.

—En la tarde estaría bien, es cuando se está más tranquilo allá—ella volvió a asentir, desviando su mirada.

—De acuerdo, mañana en tu casa será—dijo con voz monótona, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el rubio asentía de vuelta.

—Sí…—dejó la palabra en el aire, creando un silencio incomodo—Hasta mañana, Nora.

—Hasta mañana—dijo mientras notaba que él ya se iba, sin mirar atrás.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, ahora con varios pensamientos distintos atormentándola.

Por un lado estaba Castiel, con lo que le había dicho el día anterior, la extraña discusión que tuvieron esa mañana y el comportamiento inhibido de él hacia ella. Por el otro estaba Nathaniel, lo que su padre le hacía, lo que él sentía por ella y el hecho de que ambos estarían a solas en aquel hogar que muchas veces lo ha visto sufrir, por supuesto, sin olvidarse de la cretina de su hermana, a quien era claro que no soportaba. Y muy por detrás de esos dos dilemas estaba otro en el que no había profundizado lo suficiente por temor: Dominic, el hombre "Perfecto" que planeaba algo contra ella y contra su madre, peligroso y extraño.

Acarició con su dedo índice una de las calaveras que había en la mesa, tocando su pecho con la otra mano, sintiendo su corazón latir atormentado, aterrado, confundido, cuando sólo quería que latiera de felicidad, de amor, de tantas emociones buenas y hermosas que parecían irreales para su alma que por mucho tiempo permaneció en las penumbras, congelada y asustada.

Suspirante se levantó del asiento, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su verdadero asiento, recogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose después con ellas hacia la salida del salón, con su mente muy lejos de su cuerpo, revoloteando entre los dilemas dentro de su cabeza, pretendiendo encontrarse con la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—Justo a quien estábamos esperando—la chillona voz de la rubia la hizo regresar a tierra—. Te tardaste un poco, ¿No crees? —dijo con una sonrisa irritante, mientras su dos mejores amigas la secundaban.

—¿Qué quieres, Amber? —se cruzó de brazos, sin rastro alguno de buen humor. Sólo le faltaba que aquella pendeja terminara de fastidiarle el día.

—Por lo que me enteré tienes a Castiel a tus pies, Nora la desabrida—dijo acercándose con parsimonia—. Tal parece que logras tener a todos comiendo de tu mano.

—¿Y eso en qué te afecta? —le preguntó sin miedo, mirándola directo a sus ojos de color turquesa.

—Me afecta en que ya me has cansado, Norita—miró a sus dos mejores amigas quienes entendieron de repente la señal y se acercaron a la de pelo anaranjado con intenciones de sujetarla.

—Me ponen sus manos encima y lo van a lamentar—dijo con una voz bastante sombría que fue lo suficientemente intimidante para que ambas chicas retrocedieran un paso.

—¡Agárrenla, par de cobardes! —ordenó la rubia, logrando así su cometido de tener a Nora Jude tal y cómo la quería tener, completamente inofensiva— Primero a mi instituto, luego a mi hermano y después a Castiel—decía mientras sonreía a la chica que no hacía ni un mínimo movimiento para que la soltaran—. Lograste arreglártelas para quitarme todo lo que me pertenece ¡Tú! —la empujó con uno solo de sus dedos— Que no eres más que una sin gracia, una tonta que no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer, sólo una escoria con suerte—Nora se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos, sin temor alguno, sólo analizándola— Me arrebataste al chico de quien he estado enamorada por años y lo engatusaste no sé con qué clase de trucos baratos, pero lo hiciste—ya dejaba de sonreír y en cambio mostraba el odio que no lograba ocultar por completo—. Pero no se quedará así, te enseñaré que no eres más que una rarita que nunca debió meterse en mi territorio, una pendeja que debió mantenerse alejada de lo que me pertenece…

—Me estás cansando con tanta palabrería—habló muy claro, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que esperaban tenerla temblando de miedo—. Lo que pasa es que eres una patética envidiosa, tonta insegura que necesita intimidar a los demás para sentirse alguien—sonrió con sorna cuando notó la palidez que se esculpió en el rostro de la rubia—. En cuanto a Castiel, aún si él no se hubiera fijado en mí lo hubiera hecho en otra, o en otra, o en otra chica mil veces mejor de lo que tú te crees ¡Y eso es lo que te duele! Que Castiel nunca se fijará en ti y en cambio lo hizo en mí, que lo disfruto como tú sólo puedes soñar, que él me hace a mí ¡Todo! Lo que nunca te hará a ti—no se sorprendió ni un poco cuando la rubia la abofeteó, de hecho eso era justo lo que esperaba, descolocarla a ella y a sus amigas, quienes habían quedado tan estupefactas por sus palabras que habían aflojado su agarre.

—Eres una maldita perra—murmuró Amber con la mirada descolocada por el desprecio—. Por fin te mostraste tal y cómo eres—Nora le sonrió, como si el hecho de que ella la hubiera abofeteado no la hubiera enojado en lo absoluto.

Pisó con fuerza el pie de la asiática para después empujarla con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, aquello hizo que Charlotte intentara confinarla sólo ella, pero Nora la tomó por sus pantorrillas, haciéndola caer a ella también de inmediato, dejando a Amber como la única que le faltaba.

Se fue acercando a la rubia que había cambiado su expresión de desprecio y seguridad por una de miedo, sin creer que Nora la desabrida acabara de dejar fuera de combate a sus dos mejores amigas.

La bofetada no se hizo esperar en la cara de Amber, luego vino otra en su otra mejilla, después una tercera en la que había recibido la primera y que ahora había logrado hacerla tambalear hacia atrás. La última fue la definitiva, la de tirabuzones rubios cayó y justo en el momento en el que planeaba levantarse, Nora la pisó en el pecho, haciéndola retroceder al suelo.

—¿Qué te había dicho, retrasada? —decía mientras agarraba la barbilla de la rubia con fuerza, deleitándose con la mirada aterrada que ella le dirigía— Te dije que si volvías a meterte conmigo te iba a pisotear como una cucaracha—Amber recordó aquellas palabras de repente, temblando de miedo— ¿Lo ves? Yo no soy sólo amenazas—se rió con burla ante la frágil chica que tenía bajo su poder— Y date cuenta que esto es sólo el comienzo, porque no descansaré hasta hacer que me beses los pies con tal de que te perdone ésta, maldita zorra.

—¡Ustedes dos, no se muevan! —gritó el pelirrojo a las dos mejores amigas de Amber que pensaban atacar a Nora por la espalda.

Nora salió de su estado anterior, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido al darse cuenta que Castiel nuevamente la había visto dejarse llevar por su lado más violento.

Dejó de pisar el pecho de Amber, apartándose de ésta para ir a recoger su mochila en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a su novio, quien la miraba confundido y a la vez aterrado de encontrar otra vez en ella a esa chica feroz que había presenciado hace meses en aquella fiesta.

Después de todo Lysandro no hizo caso a la petición de Nora y prefirió obligar a su mejor amigo a que regresara al instituto por su novia. Castiel no quiso hacerlo en un principio, pensando que ella ya se había ido, pero sobretodo sin ganas de encararla. Pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Nora dándoles una paliza a tres chicas.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, Amber apenas se levantaba del piso, avergonzada de que Castiel la encontrara siendo humillada por Nora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó su novia, tratando de ocultar su temor— Pensé que te habías ido.

—Regresé por ti—respondió con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible sacar, pues no estaba para nada tranquilo con lo que presenció— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —las miró a las cuatro, esperando una respuesta rápida.

—Estas tres me esperaron para darme una lección—después las miró a cada una de ellas, pero deteniéndose en Amber a final, quien seguía en el suelo—… Pero por lo visto la lección se la llevaron otras—seguía mirando el rostro enrojecido por los golpes de Amber—. Espero que sepan que puedo enseñarles más de lo que hoy les enseñé—Castiel abrió de más sus ojos, pasmado por completo ante esa faceta de Nora que no lograba superar.

La de pelo anaranjado dirigió una última mirada a la líder y se fue por su camino, ignorando a su novio, quien rápidamente decidió seguirla, dejando solas a las tres chicas.

Amber empezó a levantarse por completo del concreto, sintiendo su espalda y pecho doler, su cara arder y su orgullo por los suelos. Sus dos amigas no estaban en mejores condiciones. Li también se sostenía la espalda baja y cojeaba no sólo gracias al pisotón, sino también a que el tacón del zapato de su otro pie, el que estaba ileso, se había roto. Charlotte por su parte no estaba nada bien, pues su cabeza había sido chocada contra el suelo, dejándola mareada y con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Las tres se miraron incrédulas de que en tan poco tiempo Nora las hubiera dejado en aquel estado tan deplorable.

—No puedo creerlo—musitó Li, a punto de llorar.

—Nora es…—no pudo terminar la frase gracias al dolor de cabeza que parecía dejarla ciega.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Amber? —inquirió la de rasgos asiáticos a su amiga de cara hinchada.

Amber se quedó helada, aún perpleja, sin saber que responder, sintiendo el miedo y a la vez el odio mezclarse en su interior, formando una tempestad embravecida.

—Esa maldita…—susurró enojada, iracunda como nunca lo había estado antes— Ella es una maldita, pero hasta aquí, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso—las otras dos la miraron extrañadas de que aún hablara así de la tipa que le acababa de dar una lección—. Ella dice que me hará pagar por lo que le hice… Eso es porque no sabe con quién se ha metido…

—Amber, ya basta—habló la de pelo castaño claro—. Ella ganó, déjalo así.

—¡No! ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No! —gritó colérica, rabiosa— ¡Esa hija de puta no me va a ganar! —ya era un hecho y sus dos amigas lo sabían: Amber ya había cruzado el límite, ya no era para avergonzarla, no era que la envidiara o que le pareciera un maldito estorbo. Ahora Nora estaba jodida, pues Amber ya no estaba dispuesta a contenerse con tal de desgraciar su vida.

—No intentes hacer una locura—le advirtió Charlotte—. Piensa mejor las cosas antes de actuar—la rubia sonrió con locura.

—Eso es justo lo que haré—la asiática se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, empezando a llorar—. Todo esto me ha pasado porque no he pensado lo suficiente antes de atacar… Pero no esta vez… Nora Jude está acabada—Charlotte negó con la cabeza—. Yo acabaré con ella—sentenció con sus ojos muy abiertos, con una sonrisa que ya no era la de alguien cuerdo.

—

—Detente, Nora—por fin logró parar a su novia que caminaba con bastante rapidez.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, haciendo que Castiel la mirara confundido ¿Era la misma chica que encontró golpeando a Amber la que no podía mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento?

—Sólo…—le costaba hablar, miraba el rostro contrariado de su chica y entendía que ella no estaba bien—Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa ¿Vale? —dijo para después entrelazar su mano con la de ella, quien sostenía la suya muy débil.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ver eso de nuevo? —preguntó a quién sabe quién mientras bajaba su rostro, aún más atormentada que antes, queriéndose esfumar del mundo.

—Tranquila—dijo levantando el rostro de ella, que tenía otra vez un cardenal en su mejilla. Miró los ojos de su novia, cristalizados por las lágrimas y no dudó en abrazarla, sintiéndola trémula y herida, sobre todo parecía espantada.

—Soy de lo peor—susurró con fragilidad, intentando no llorar.

—No es así—murmuró contra el pelo de ella, abrazándola aún más—. Esas tres siempre te están molestando…—acarició su espalda, mirando directo a sus turbios ojos plateados, llenos de tristeza y miedo. Como odiaba verla así— Era justo que las pusieras en su lugar por al menos una vez—pero ella no parecía creérselo, sólo se sentía una mierda consigo misma porque él la viera como un monstruo, realmente no le importaba haberse defendido, sólo que no quería que él descubriera lo podrida que estaba por dentro, lo rota y jodida que la había dejado el mundo.

Él subió su mano hasta el rostro de ella, quitando unos pocos mechones de su cara, examinándola, queriendo quitar esa maldita tristeza de sus ojos, por eso se fue acercando poco a poco hacia sus labios entreabiertos, con tal de sacarla de aquel letargo deprimente en que parecía hundirse más y más. Sin embargo ella lo detuvo, y no sólo eso, también se separó de él por completo.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Castiel—musitó todavía muy frágil.

—No entiendo—dijo él con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa.

—Necesitamos… Hablar—esa maldita frase la conocía muy bien, pero se negaba a que fuera eso, era imposible que fuera eso ¿No?— Tenemos que hablar—aún peor fue esa última, pues esta vez había logrado palidecer al pelirrojo que no quería creer que ella fuera a ser capaz de aquello.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —preguntó sin querer mostrarse con miedo, y casi lo lograba si no fuera porque en sus ojos grises se notaba lo turbado que estaba.

—Lo hablaremos en mi casa—dijo para después girarse, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo de repente.

—No—habló con la voz dura, con el ceño fruncido—. Si vas a terminar conmigo, lo vas hacer aquí y ahora—Nora lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, por completo confundida.

—¿Qué? No—dijo zafándose de su agarre y en cambio tomaba su mano entre las suyas— Nada más lejos de la realidad, Castiel—su novio pareció relajarse de inmediato, aunque aún se notaba frustrado—. Yo… Lo último que quiero es perderte—él se sonrojó de inmediato por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Nora le había dicho eso? — Es sólo… Que es algo que no puedo hablar en público, por eso prefiero que lo hablemos en mi casa ¿Sí? —profirió de la forma más calmada que pudo permitirse, la cual no era mucha.

—Lo siento—dijo acariciándola detrás de su nuca, queriendo golpearse por meter la pata por enésima vez en el día—. Está bien, vamos—esta vez ambos se encaminaron con sus manos unidas, con algo de prisa por parte de Nora, cosa que no lograba tranquilizar a Castiel, que si bien estaba sosegado con lo que ella le había dicho, presentía que algo no andaba bien con ella después de todo.

Más temprano que tarde llegaron a la casa de la chica y entraron a sabiendas de que su madre no estaría.

—Toma asiento, por favor—dijo ella mientras estrujabas sus propias manos con ansiedad.

—¿Todo está bien, Nora? —de verdad su comportamiento le ponía nervioso. Ella asintió de inmediato, mientras él se sentaba el sofá y ella se dirigía al estante de la sala.

Se quedó mirándola sin entender qué hacía, o qué era lo que buscaba en los cajones del estante ¿Qué podría haber allí que la pusiera en ese estado?

De pronto ella sacó un objeto plateado, casi del tamaño de un libro, pasó su mano sobre éste, sin que Castiel lograra ver bien qué era, para después acercarlo a su pecho y encaminarse con él hasta donde su novio se encontraba.

Ambos se miraron unos cuantos segundos, turbados y nerviosos, sobretodo ella, quien al final decidió alejar el marco de fotografía de su pecho y en cambio entregárselo a Castiel.

El pelirrojo no tardó en mirar la fotografía que había en ella, sin entender mucho el alboroto de Nora.

En la fotografía salía un hombre de traje gris oscuro, sentado en una butaca de cuero negro y atrás un simple fondo blanco. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño, parecía ser alto y además, aunque sonara algo raro pensarlo, era bastante atractivo, pero había algo familiar en él que no sabía identificar. Tardó más de lo esperado en reparar en aquella sonrisa sutil, casi inexistente, y en esos ojos plateados que tanto admiraba en la cara de otra persona.

—Tu padre—susurró la afirmación que fue confirmada por su novia con un asentimiento.

* * *

**Ah, estos dos, haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua xD**

**¿Pueden creer lo que Castiel dijo? Y la pobre Nora que no sabe reaccionar a ese tipo de cosas se quedó en blanco, sin saber que ha despertado las dudas en su novio :/**

**También tenemos a Amber que ha decidido enfrentar a Nora cara a cara después de meses de jugar sucio en las sombras. Nora se ha defendido bastante bien, pero eso más que calmar a Amber, ha logrado más bien lo contrario, enloquecerla ¿Qué creen que planeé esta chica? ¿Será algo tan malo que logre hundir a Nora de verdad? ¿O quizás por fin logre separarla de su Castiel?**

**Y bien, ese fue el capítulo y sé que había dicho que se revelarían cosas, pero es que el capítulo quedó tan largo que decidí no hacer lo mismo que en el 21 y en cambio dividirlo, por lo que el próximo capítulo sí será muy revelador y ¡Spoiler alert! Estará muy lleno de emociones. Además de que la siguiente actualización podría llegar más temprano ^^**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sí así fue, o no, siempre pueden dejar su review ¡Hasta pronto! :D**


	24. Abriendo el corazón (Parte 2)

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS _

**He decidido dejar de poner la advertencia, así que sí, el capítulo tendrá ese tipo de escenas, pero ya no advertiré sobre ellas Lol**

_JavieraPilar: ¡Saludos! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Jajaja Nora no es una chica muy fácil, la verdad, pero ya veremos con los siguientes capítulos si Nora la logra poner en su lugar o pasa al revés :s En cuanto a Castiel y Nora, también habrá que tener fe en que nada los logre separar ;)_

_Annie: Jajaja creo que eres la única que los quiere juntos xD Pero quizás ocurra lo que tú quieres en los siguientes capítulos ;) En cuanto a lo de Wattpad también lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo, pero es que ya tengo una cuenta ahí y prefiero subir en ella historias originales mías y no fanfics, aunque, como ya dije antes, lo sigo considerando y es probable que el fic termine allí también, aunque no es algo seguro :p_

* * *

—¿Por qué me muestras esta foto? —le preguntó con total confusión, no logrando entrever entre las intenciones de su novia.

Nora suspiró bajando la mirada, todavía entrelazando nerviosa sus dedos, sin encontrarse en totalidad segura de su decisión, pero lo mejor era acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas, que él supiera todo y así darse cuenta de si ese chico realmente la quería.

—Porque quiero hablarte sobre él—en voz baja respondió, elevando otra vez sus ojos a los de él—. Quiero que sepas cómo pasó todo… Y todo lo que pasé desde que él se fue—Castiel cambió por completo de expresión, pasando de la confusión a la sorpresa, sin esperarse ni de lejos que ella fuera hablarle de su pasado—. Necesito que tú me conozcas y que decidas si aún así vas a querer seguir conmigo—volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, pues le parecía ridículo que Nora pensara que él la dejaría, pero por otro lado no tanto, ya que él no estaba al tanto de lo que ella podría contarle, no sospechaba ni de lejos qué era lo que contaría de su vida.

—No puede ser tan malo—profirió susurrante, queriendo él mismo creer que así era.

—Quizás no todo lo sea, pero podría espantarte—acercó su mano a la de él—. Yo no quiero ocultarte lo que soy ni lo que fui, porque si en realidad… Tú no me quieres—el pelirrojo apretó la mano de ella, volviendo a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior—… Porque si en realidad no sientes eso por mí, entonces lo que te voy a decir servirá para que revalúes eso y… Quizás te alejes de mí.

—No es así, Nora—siguió sosteniendo su mano mientras su voz se alteraba—. Eso no pasará—la chica intentó sonreír porque de verdad quería creer que así era, conservaba esperanzas… Pero también estaban sus temores.

—¿Entonces estás listo? —la pregunta salió de manera pausada, como si ella aún no estuviera lista para hablar de todas formas, pero el asentimiento de su novio le hizo ver que ya no había vuelta atrás— Bien… ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que mi madre estaba esperando un hijo y también qué mi padre estaba deprimido por lo ocurrido en la empresa en la que trabajaba? —él asintió, recordando la noche en la que ellos estaban en el mirador, cuando aún no eran novios— Entonces seguro recuerdas que te había contado que mi madre se había ido a trabajar, aún estando embarazada, con una amiga para vender algunos productos—Castiel acarició su mano, sabiendo que era difícil de explicar—. Bueno, ella… Terminó perdiendo a mi hermano menor por hacer más esfuerzo del requerido. Mi padre quedó desbastado, ella también, incluso yo, por eso fue que las cosas cambiaron bastante después de ese accidente, ninguno de los dos se hablaban y la casa siempre estaba en silencio, era como si nadie viviera en ella—el pelirrojo respiró profundamente, mirando el pasado de ella desde un punto lejano, imaginándosela de niña y con un agujero enorme de dolor que crecía en ella—. Pero un día cambió eso y los dos empezaron a pelear, se gritaban, se insultaban, incluso mi madre le pegaba… Y yo no podía hacer nada más que soportar todo eso que ocurría entre los dos, ver como mis padres, que antes se amaban con locura, se profesaban odio todos los días y se herían a ellos y a mí—le tocó a ella respirar profundo, sintiendo que no iba a poder continuar. La mano de su novio en su mejilla la hizo desistir de ese pensamiento, tenía que decirlo, no importaba que tanto costara o que tanto doliera—. Una noche parecía que todo iba a ser lo mismo: Gritos, insultos, mi madre golpeándolo… Pero algo cambió… Mi padre la golpeó muchas veces contra la pared, tanto así que quedó inconsciente por un momento—no se sorprendió cuando notó como el rostro de su novio perdía color—… Mi padre me fue a buscar a mi habitación, estaba alterado, demasiado nervioso, me sacó de la casa, aún cuando mi madre, que pudo despertar de su inconsciencia, le gritaba que se detuviera… Nos llevó a los dos en su auto, conduciendo muy rápido… Yo estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de todo lo que había pasado, de que mi madre muriera, incluso… Le temía a él, pues ya no era el mismo de antes… Se había convertido en un desconocido para mí… Yo intenté detenerlo en el camino, le gritaba que regresáramos, pero él me gritó a mí y… El auto perdió el control—el de ojos grises ya hasta estaba frío con lo que ella le relataba. Todo parecía sacado de una historia de terror, en especial porque sabía el espeluznante desenlace— Chocamos y quedé inconsciente… No desperté hasta días después sólo para enterarme que mi padre había muerto.

—Mierda…—fue lo único que pudo decir. No lograba entender como una niña podía pasar por eso y estar al día de hoy bien, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—La verdad es que no me quedé tranquila. No recordaba nada después del choque y hasta el día de hoy sé que pasó algo que reprimí, algo que por más que lo intente no puedo recordar, pero que está ahí, esperando a que yo lo descubra por mí misma—eso era aún más aterrador para el pelirrojo—. También me sentía culpable, después de todo yo era quien le iba gritando en el camino y de no haber sido así seguro que él….

—No, no fue tu culpa—intentó convencerla de inmediato. Su novia le sonrió con tristeza, acariciando la mano de él que se encontraba en su rostro—. Eras sólo una niña.

—Lo sé, pero me costó reconocerlo en aquel entonces—Castiel negó un poco, sabiendo que no estaba ni cerca de lo mucho que ella había sufrido—. Días después quise ir a la tumba de mi padre, pero cuando mi madre y yo estuvimos a punto de salir de la casa… Todo se puso negro otra vez y cuando volví a estar consciente, había pasado días desde el domingo, el día que íbamos a ir al cementerio, y yo estaba con fiebre—otra vez su novio se mostró confundido, pues ni él mismo entendía lo que había ocurrido en ese momento—. Tuve otra laguna mental, por ello no sabía nada de lo que había pasado…

—¿Quieres decir que aún hoy no sabes lo que ocurrió? —ella inmediatamente le dio la razón.

—Poco después Larissa no quiso que intentáramos volver al cementerio, incluso nos hizo mudarnos de Belle Ville y en cambio irnos vivir con su amiga en una ciudad cercana. Necesitaba empezar de cero, eso lo sabía incluso a esa edad, pero no podía, casi todos los días soñaba con esa noche, con mi padre, con sus gritos, con el accidente… Incluso soñaba con mi hermano menor, ese que nunca conocí—el chico no soportaba más de lo que ella le contaba, porque sabía que recordar era atroz, en especial algo tan horrido.

Intentó abrazarla, mostrarle que eso que contaba no lo alejaría, que al contrario, haría que quisiera estar con ella por más tiempo, para enseñarle que no todo es horror y dolor en el mundo. Pero su novia no se lo permitió.

—En serio necesito que escuches todo, Castiel—susurró ella con su voz rota—. Si haces eso… Quizás no logre decir ni una palabra más—el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza, entendiéndola—. Empecé a estudiar en otra escuela y ahí todos eran tan felices e idiotas, mientras que yo era una niña gris, que no hablaba, que no estaba interesada en socializar… Esa no fue mi mejor decisión. Varios niños me molestaban, primero con insultos, luego con golpes; la escuela me mandaba cada dos días con la psicóloga escolar para así intentar que abriera la boca, pero ella era una total negligente. Al principio parecía estar dispuesta ayudarme de buena fe, pero después se hartó, me insultaba con tal de hacerme hablar, pero yo no podía, nada me importaba más que esas malditas pesadillas y esa culpa que no me dejaban tranquila.

—

—Eres una rastrera, niña—decía la mujer de pelo rubio mientras empezaba a beber de su petaca, sabiendo que ese olor repugnaba a Nora, quien, como siempre se mantenía callada e impasible—. Una asquerosa mierda que nunca debió existir. Una buena para nada, un desperdicio…—pausó para beber otra vez su licor, sin importarle si estaba en la escuela y no debía consumir aquella sustancia— ¿Seguirás así? ¿No te importa que te diga que tú eres la culpable de la muerte de tu padre, Nora? —sonrió mordaz, porque sabía bastante de la historia de la chica y sabía que eso era algo que ella aún no superaba—. Tu padre seguro era una maldita mierda igual que tú… Un asco de hombre, un imbécil, un pendejo…—se volvió a detener, pero esta vez sólo para mirar a la preadolescente que no hacía ni decía nada. Ella seguía impasible.

De pronto la niña se sobresaltó cuando notó como la petaca era arrojada sobre su cabeza, chocando contra la pared. La mano de la mujer estrujó su cara.

—¡Me tienes harta! —le gritó con su asqueroso aliento alcoholizado—. Llevo meses intentando sacarte una jodida palabra por las buenas y por las malas ¡Y tú, maldita sucia, no me ayudas! —la niña seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, logrando enfadar aún más a la mujer que no dudó en agarrarla por los cabellos y arrastrarla hacia la puerta de su consultorio— No me dejas otra opción, pendeja—dijo con sus ojos llorosos, sacando a Nora al pasillo, no sin antes soltarla de su cabello— ¡Escuchen, todos! —gritó en medio del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos los niños que habían en él, bastantes ya que era el receso— ¿No están hartos de que ésta se crea mejor que ustedes? ¿De qué no les dirija la palabra? —algunos de los que estaban ahí se reían del bochorno de la niña de ojos plateados— Pues desquítense ¡Si están enojados con ella o con quien sea! ¡Desquítense! —la arrojó al suelo y antes de que la de pelo anaranjado intentara levantarse, una lonchera vacía golpeaba su cabeza, luego un cuaderno, después todos estaban arrojándole cosas, incluso venían chicos desde el patio, que no habían escuchando lo que había dicho la presunta psicóloga, sólo para formar parte del tumulto de personas que insultaban y golpeaban a la chica que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, sin derramar una sola lágrima ante sus insultos ni ante los golpes que parecían nunca terminar.

No supo cómo, pero lo siguiente que recordaba era a ella misma en la oficina del director, con la psicóloga siendo arrestada y luego con Maya, la amiga de su madre, llevándola a la enfermería, para después llevarla en su auto hacia el hospital, donde por suerte no encontraron nada roto.

—Larissa, no puede seguir así—hablaba por el móvil con la madre de Nora—. Esto que pasó fue horrible, Nora está muy golpeada y no tiene a su madre para confortarla—la de ojos plateados dejó de mirarla, estado al corriente de que su madre querida se había ido de viaje con un tipo, al cual no conocía, a París.

La mujer de piel tostada pegó el móvil en la oreja de niña, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Caramelito, en serio siento mucho lo que pasó—hablaba ella con su voz melosa—. Pero si casi no estoy contigo es porque no podemos vivir con Maya para siempre y necesito trabajar, trabajar y trabajar para que así tengamos un lugar dónde vivir—su hija claramente no decía nada—. Pero intentaré estar mañana allá ¿De acuerdo? —sólo recibió silencio— Lo tomaré como un sí.

Pero no fue así, Larissa no había aparecido al día siguiente, tampoco al siguiente, alegando que habían pasado muchos contratiempos para llegar. Maya no podía estar todo el día con Nora, pues ella trabajaba, por eso fue que, el mismo día que se le dio de alta a la niña, ésta no duró mucho tiempo antes de volver a su trabajo.

La de pelo anaranjado se acercó al espejo del baño, examinando los moretones de su cuerpo, repitiendo los insultos de sus compañeros dentro de su cabeza, recordando la voz de su madre en el teléfono.

Sus manos fueron a parar a su cabeza, la voz de su padre gritándole la aturdía mientras el olor a licor retorcía su estómago. Todo eso mientras la oscuridad la seguía de cerca, tentándola a que volviera a caer en ella y así olvidar todo, quedar sin recuerdos para siempre, dejar de sentir tal dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Las pastillas rasparon su garganta, pero no se detuvo hasta que acabó con el frasco completo. Después se metió a la bañera llena de agua, con todo y ropa, mientras el dolor empezaba a cegarla. El dulce dolor de la muerte que se deslizaba desde la boca de su estómago y con la voz de su madre, tan lejana como un sueño, gritando su nombre y los golpes en la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro.

—

—Larissa había llegado justo a tiempo y no tardó en llevarme al hospital para que me realizaran un lavado de estómago…—se detuvo sólo para observar mejor a su novio, quien no lo estaba pasando nada bien al escuchar todo aquello.

—Todo fue culpa de esa psicóloga—dijo mientras visualizaba dentro de su mente el acto tan atroz que le había hecho aquella mujer a una niña— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Poco después de su arresto fue transferida a un sanatorio mental—Castiel se mostró desconcertado—. Resultó que había tenido muchos problemas en su vida personal y eso, sumado a una "paciente" tan mala como yo, sólo logró, pues, enloquecerla.

—Aún así no es excusa—afirmó enfadado, queriendo retroceder el tiempo y estar ahí para defender a Nora, aunque claramente eso era imposible— ¿Qué pasó luego de…?

—Después de mi intento de suicidio—dijo ella, completando lo que iba a decir él—, todo seguía igual entre Larissa y yo, al menos por mi parte, pues yo seguía sin hablar, pero ella estaba más consciente de lo dañada que estaba y entonces tuvo la resolución de llevarme a un profesional más especializado… Yo no quería, no lo admitía pero, yo tenía mucho miedo de que aquel señor me hiciera algo parecido o peor de lo que la otra había hecho—sus ojos empañado por las lágrimas se clavaban en el corazón del pelirrojo de una manera brutal, robándole el aliento—. Pero no fue así… Él era alguien diferente de aquella mujer, era muy paciente conmigo, incluso las primeras citas no intentó hacerme hablar, sólo se quedaba observándome, luego leía, o se paseaba por su despacho como si yo no estuviera ahí—sonrió genuinamente, de forma que descolocó al chico que estaba frente a ella, que no se esperaba ese cambio tan repentino—. Usó varias técnicas que si te describo probablemente sólo me alargue más de lo necesario, pero no se rindió incluso cuando parecía que no había ningún resultado, siguió intentándolo… Hasta que, poco a poco, lo consiguió—el de ojos grises se mostró bastante aliviado de que todo parecía tomar un rumbo diferente—. Con el tiempo fui capaz de hablar cada vez más y más, incluso, cuando empecé en otra escuela, pude hacer una amiga… Su nombre era Ellie… Ella fue mi mejor amiga, fue una increíble persona—Castiel intentaba no mostrarse aturdido ante la palabra "Fue"—. Al principio no me sentía cómoda con ella, no estaba muy acostumbrada hablar y ella era justo lo opuesto, hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero, aún con muchas diferencias que teníamos, fuimos capaces de ignorar eso—la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció un poco—. También gracias a ella conocí a otras personas, fuimos… Buenos amigos también—el tono de voz hueco que ella utilizaba fue suficiente para alertar a Castiel—. Poco a poco las citas con él se fueron reduciendo, por eso no tuve tiempo hablarle de mis lagunas mentales y, al final, sólo quedó la despedida… El resto es que gracias a él me interesé por la psiquiatría.

Por otra parte siempre salía con mis amigos, mi vida era muy diferente, yo no era la burla de nadie, le agradaba a muchas personas, tenía bastantes amigos, ya Maya se había casado para ese entonces y nos dejó su apartamento a Larissa y a mí. A veces iba a fiestas, no me agradaban mucho, pero era normal que a mis amigos sí y por eso los acompañaba. Pero las cosas nunca permanecen igual para siempre, uno de ellos, Harold, me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y yo, al igual que a muchos otros chicos, lo rechacé. Georgina, una amiga, estaba enamorada de un chico de último año, pero él no de ella, peor aún, estaba interesado en otra: En mí—su novia suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si le pareciera ridículo contar eso—. No sé si me creerás, pero yo realmente no entendía el porqué tantos chicos se comportaban así conmigo… Georgina con el paso de los días se volvió una víbora conmigo, por momentos era mi amiga y en otros hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas. Harold siempre me evitaba, los únicos que me quedaban, además de Ellie, eran Samara y Raymond, pero… Ellie siempre fue una chica enfermiza, era muy común encontrarla con algún dolor o resfriado… Sin embargo, enfermó del corazón y abandonó la escuela. Su enfermedad era muy delicada y bastante común en su familia. Ella estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Lohan y él era cómo el tipo más popular de la escuela. Era adinerado, guapo y carismático, pero a él no le interesaba Ellie, a pesar de haber salido con ella un par de veces, sin embargo le interesaba otra ¿Puedes adivinar quién era?

—Tú—respondió sin sorprenderse mucho de que así fuera.

—Así es—tragó en seco, sin rastro de sentirse orgullosa de ello—. Yo no iba aceptar nada de él, pues él no me gustaba y eso devastaría a Ellie… Pero ella era diferente a Georgina, no se puso en mi contra ni dejó de ser la misma persona de siempre conmigo, al contrario, me pidió que saliera con él, que le diera una oportunidad y yo… No me pude negar—su rostro empezaba a contrariarse de nuevo—. Ella estaba muy enferma, ya ni salía de la cama cuando eso y negarle algo me parecía terrible, inconcebible. Por eso lo hice, acepté una cita con él sólo para complacer a Ellie.

—

—¿Quieres dejar de evitarme, Nora? —habló el chico de pelo castaño mientras acorralaba a la de pelo anaranjado contra los casilleros.

—No te estoy evitando—dijo con calma—. Pero necesito mi tiempo a solas ¿Sabes? —lo dijo porque sabía que Lohan se refería a sus evasivas, pues ella ya estaba harta de que él no dejara de llamarla, mandarle mensajes, aparecerse donde claramente no lo quería encontrar.

—Ya tuviste suficiente tiempo a solas, amor—ella puso sus ojos en blanco. Le repugnaba que él la llamara así cuando sólo habían salido dos veces, dos jodidas veces—. No quiero que los demás piensen que sigues disponible.

—¿Disponible? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, ¿O acaso no te das cuenta cómo todos te comen con los ojos? —ella bufó, aún sin entender cuál era el problema con su apariencia.

—Me refería al porqué, Lohan—le explicó para que no se fuera por las ramas—. Tú y yo no somos nada, sólo salimos dos veces y hasta ahí—el chico de ojos azules enrojeció de enojo y la tomó por su cintura, esa que muchos rogaban manosear.

—Claro que sí lo somos, Nora—decía mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella—. A mí nadie me rechaza, en especial tú que me vuelves loco como ninguna lo ha hecho antes—la de ojos plateados no podía sentirse más cansada de ese tipo.

Empezó a empujarlo para que la soltara, pero él no cedía, incluso ya muchos alumnos se le quedaban viendo hacer tal espectáculo.

—Suéltame—susurraba ella mientras intentaba alejarlo, pues no quería llamar la atención de esa forma.

De repente su boca fue invadida por la de él, fuerte, sin piedad, con su lengua siendo arremetida y sus dientes chocando.

Su estómago se revolvió, el asco la asaltó mientras sus ojos abiertos rogaban por ayuda. Claro que nadie lo hizo, todos estaban viendo lo que Lohan hacía sin importarles que fuera bastante obvio que ella no lo había consentido, de hecho había algunos que los grababan con sus móviles, con sus sonrisas ladinas y burlescas.

Finalmente él fue quien paró el beso, sonriendo mordaz, sólo para recibir una bofetada de Nora y después acoger amenazas de que eso lo sabría el Director, que él no era nadie para besarla sin su consentimiento.

Y así fue, Nora le dijo todo a la máxima autoridad del instituto, quien no dudó en expulsar por un par de días al chico, cosa que no tomó bien el aludido y que no se limitó a intimidar a la chica con que se las pagaría, que su vida sería un infierno desde ese momento en adelante.

—

Castiel sintió unas inmensas ganas de tener aquel tipo frente a él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sólo imaginaba a su novia en aquella situación y… Recordaba que él también fue así en determinado momento con ella.

—Y no fue mentira—siguió contando ella, acariciando la mano de él con su otra mano, pues se notaba bastante que su novio no digería bien esa parte de lo que contaba—. Él se encargó de que así fuera, pues, como ya te dije, él lo tenía todo, dinero para sobornar al Director y los profesores, suficiente estatus para poner a todos, incluso a los que decían ser mis amigos, en mi contra—nuevamente su novio se mostró nervioso, sospechando del rumbo que tomarían las cosas desde ese punto—. Todos me molestaban, era como volver el tiempo atrás, cuando no podía hablar y era la burla general del recinto.

No importaba si intentaba buscar ayuda, todos me dieron la espalda, incluso los profesores hacían de la vista gorda sólo porque tenían unos miles de euros en sus bolsillos… Era atroz—su voz se quebró y Castiel tuvo que sacar fuerza para no abrazarla—. Era odiada, repudiada, no había forma de escapar… Estaba muy asustada—apretó su mano, queriendo demostrarle que ya no estaba allí—. Entonces una tarde, me tendieron una emboscada.

—

La de pelo anaranjado fue arrojada al suelo, con su cara rojiza por las bofetadas de Georgina y Lohan. No pudo evitar escupir sangre por el golpe que le había propinado Harold, su ex amigo.

—Quien te viera ahora, Jude—decía la chica de pelo rubio teñido—. Antes solía ser admirada por todos, con cada chico de este instituto deseándote—la agarró por su largo cabello—. Y ahora vales menos que la mierda que pisas—todos se rieron, aunque Samara y Raymond no estaban muy convencidos, después de todo, tanto ellos dos como Harold y Georgina fueron obligados a esa atrocidad, pues si no lo aceptaban, terminarían igual o peor que Nora.

Dirigió su mirada plateada a los únicos que no la habían golpeado, intentando pedir ayuda muy débil, pero sólo recibió burlas y patadas por los amigos de Lohan.

Las lágrimas rogaban por salir, pero ella no lo permitía, no quería humillarse más de lo que ya estaba, no quería ser más insignificante de lo que ya era.

Esta vez las patadas fueron por parte de Samara y Raymond, quienes fueron persuadidos a participar en la golpiza.

No era nada, sólo una pieza rota en pedazos, un trapo hecho jirones en el suelo del estacionamiento del instituto. Su corazón estaba roto, los que eran sus mejores amigos la habían dejado en aquel estado tan lamentable; su mejor amiga ya no estaba con ella, pues cuando Nora no pudo ocultarle más los maltratos que sufría en la escuela, y que todo había sido culpa de Lohan, Ellie reaccionó muy mal, empezó a llorar y a pedir perdón a la chica de ojos plateados, yéndosele la vida en ello.

Aún podía sentir su mano fría sostener la suya con debilidad, con sus ojos marrones, llenos de lágrimas, mirarla con una inmensa culpa.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ellie, la que probablemente hubiera vivido un par de días más, muriera esa noche, entre lágrimas, llenando de culpa a Nora, quien se creía responsable de la muerte de ella, a pesar de que los padres de su fallecida amiga no la culpaban, ella así lo apreciaba.

—Asesina—murmuró Samara, quien también era la mejor amiga de Ellie y que sabía cómo había pasado todo—. Tú la mataste—dijo más alto y golpeando su estómago con mucha fuerza.

—Detente, Samara—habló el chico de piel oscura, apartando a su amiga de la que antes era su otra amiga—. Ya no puede ni mantenerse en pie.

—No seas aguafiestas, Raymond—habló Lohan, con su asquerosa voz de burla—. Esta zorra se merece eso y más—otra vez todos volvieron a reír.

El de ojos azules la escupió, luego los amigos de éste, seguidos de los que solían ser los amigos de la chica.

—Ellie…—susurró muy bajito, sin querer que ellos la escucharan lamentarse.

—¡Cállate, asesina! —gritó Lohan para después golpearla en la cara.

Después todos empezaron a llamarla de esa forma, coreándolo de una manera asquerosa, melancólica y burlesca, extraña y espeluznante.

Empezó a negar muchas veces con la cabeza. Ella no era una asesina, quería a Ellie, por eso estuvo dispuesta hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantenerla contenta en sus últimos días con vida.

No era una asesina… No era una asesina…

—¡No soy una asesina! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándose y atacando el rostro del tipo que arruinó su vida, golpeándola con todas las fuerzas que podía sacar de su cuerpo magullado.

Todos la atacaron a la vez, pero a ella no le importaba si moría peleando, los odiaba a tal punto que no le importaba lo que ocurriera con ella con tal de hacerlos pagar.

Su mandíbula fue golpeada, sus manos pisadas, su torso torturado a puñetazos y patadas, mientras ella intentaba luchar, sucumbía ante la cólera, golpeando a ciegas, queriendo sacar ese dolor mortal de su alma.

El último golpe fue a parar a su sien, dejándola inconsciente y no despertó si no una hora más tarde, cuando el cielo estaba teñido por el crepúsculo, acostada en un pequeñísimo charco de su propia sangre.

Miró a su profesor de historia acercarse al auto, que ignoraba adrede su presencia en el suelo, sin pensar que posiblemente estuviera muerta o a punto de fallecer. Luego cayó en cuenta de que ese era el último auto que quedaba en el estacionamiento y que él no fue el único que ignoró su situación.

Se quedó por otra hora en el suelo, viendo la noche aparecer, sintiendo su cuerpo doler como nunca pensó que lograría soportar, mirando las estrellas sin ninguna esperanza, con sus ojos completamente vacíos.

Le costó varios minutos levantarse, le costó aún más salir del estacionamiento, dejando sus cosas en el suelo, pues no podía cargar ni con su propio cuerpo, mucho menos con sus útiles escolares.

Caminaba como un muerto viviente, sabiendo que muchos la miraban con miedo y asco, pero ella estaba muy lejos, nada le importaba, ni siquiera si cada vez que daba un paso sentía que rozaba la muerte.

Llegó muy tarde a su edificio, se sentó en el piso de ascensor y salió arrastrándose hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Se levantó sólo para derrumbarse en los brazos de su madre, que estaba a punto de salir a buscarla.

—¡Nora! —gritó aterrada de la imagen de su hija ensangrentada. La acostó en el sofá, intentó hacerla hablar, muy nerviosa, de lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no respondía, parecía un recipiente vacío.

La mujer se movió hacia la cocina para buscarle agua, pero cuando regresó Nora se había encerrado en su habitación… Con seguro.

Escuchaba los golpes caóticos de su madre contra la puerta, sus gritos desgarrados al imaginarse que ella iba a repetir lo de hacía tres años, pero no era así, Nora ya estaba muerta, sólo había un cuerpo mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda, sin expresión alguna, completamente hueco.

Se quedó así varios minutos, mirando gracias a la luz de la luna su reflejo golpeado, descosido y desconocido. Sin esperanzas, sin bondad, sin nada más que sufrimiento… Entonces algo surgió de ella, un gesto que nunca pensó que volvería a figurarse en su cara.

Sonreía, sonreía ampliamente, tanto que podía ver sus dientes rosados por la sangre. Tan grande era su sonrisa que sus ojos se achicaban. Una sonrisa desgarradora y real.

Su amiga estaba muerta, su alma estaba muerta, su corazón estaba muerto, pero su mente estaba más viva que nunca, su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez, ideando su obra maestra, el plan perfecto, su venganza más hermosa.

Salió del cuarto justo en el momento que su madre planeaba tumbar la puerta. Susurró que la llevara al hospital y Larissa no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso.

—

El pelirrojo estaba más blanco que un papel, cubriendo su boca con su mano, con sus ojos desorbitados y opacados por las lágrimas.

No podía creer todo lo que Nora le contaba. Aquello era brutal, aterrador, peor de lo que pensó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su novia, pues ya se empezaba a preocupar por su comportamiento.

—¿Me preguntas a mí que si estoy bien? —incrédulo se levantó del sofá, pasando sus manos desde su cara hasta su cabello, apreciándose enfadado, rabioso y al mismo tiempo asustado de todo lo que su novia a había pasado.

La chica bajó su mirada con tristeza, sabiendo que él reaccionaría así, cada una de sus reacciones eran tal cuales ella se había imaginado.

—¿Quieres que pare? —le preguntó muy bajito, pero él negó enseguida, pues ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

—No, sigue—se sentó nuevamente a su lado, bastante turbado, sintiéndose impotente por escuchar todo ese horror y saber que no podía hacer nada.

Ella se lamió los labios, preparándose para la que tal vez fuera la razón por la que él la abandonaría.

—Larissa me llevó al hospital, tenía tantos golpes que los enfermeros y médicos estaban aterrados, no podían creer que una chica tan joven hubiera pasado por tal barbaridad, entonces yo… Lloré, lloré desconsoladamente, no dejaba de decir lo mucho que odiaba la vida, que odiaba al Instituto Allen Peige por dejar que me hicieran aquello—su novio volvió a tomar la mano de ella, entendiendo que ella hubiera reaccionado así—. Pero todo era una falsa—él la miró confundido—, yo no sentía lástima por mí misma, no deseaba morir. Esas lágrimas eran falsas y mi llanto era actuado—su novio abrió la boca, aún sin entender el porqué de su actuación—. Hice que las autoridades se enteraran de lo ocurrido y ahí fue cuando todo empezó en verdad—ahora su voz se apreciaba fría y monótona—. Lo que me había ocurrido fue algo tan horrible que puse al instituto en un gran aprieto, los que me habían golpeado fueron detenidos mientras que yo había contratado a una abogada para demandar a la escuela y a los padres de ellos… Todo se descontroló a mi antojo. Hice que la prensa supiera del caso y todos los días, frente a las cámaras y frente al jurado, yo lloraba por mi desdicha, logrando la simpatía de la audiencia, incluso no me contuve de contar lo de los sobornos a los profesores y al Director, logrando así una reacción en cadena, pues yo no era la única que sufría de acoso y mi caso sirvió para que otros que habían pasado por algo parecido decidieran demandar también a la escuela…—se detuvo sólo para tratar de entender la expresión de Castiel que parecía mediar entre la confusión y la sorpresa—. Logré que tanto profesores como aquellos imbéciles fueran a parar a la cárcel y gracias a mi caso, a ser tan conocido en la ciudad, conseguí despertar la simpatía y empatía incluso en los seres más bajos, por eso, un mes después, cuando fui a visitar a cada uno de ellos por separado, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que lo estaban pasando mal encerrados, que estaban siendo golpeados y jodidos cada día, que estaban arrepentidos ¡Incluso algunos se pusieron de rodillas con tal de que yo los perdonara y retirara los cargos! Pero no lo hice, me encantaba verlos sufrir, convertirse en remedos, en títeres de su propia inmundicia—el de ojos grises estaba estupefacto, sin creer aún que la misma chica que había pasado por algo tan horrible, se hubiera convertido en un ser tan vengativo y sádico—. Me propuse algo más grande, no sólo iba a enseñarles que nunca debieron meterse conmigo, sino que también me llevaría muchos beneficios por ello. Así que empecé a engañar a los padres con tal de tener compasión con sus hijos, pero sólo si ellos me pagaban una buena suma de dinero. Los idiotas cayeron, estaban desesperados, pero yo no cumplí con mi parte del trato y todos ellos empezaron a acusarme de estafadora, por supuesto, me encargué de que nadie les creyera, incluso los acusé a ellos de que me amenazaban y todos confiaron en mí, después de todo, yo era la víctima. Además de que no me permití dejar ningún cabo suelto para que ellos tuvieran pruebas de que yo mentía.

Al final, había ganado el caso, la escuela tuvo tantas demandas que cubrir que fue cerrada, Michael Leduc, el padre de Lohan, y al que más le había sacado dinero, perdió clientes importantes gracias al escándalo en el que estaba incluido su hijo, y sus empresas cayeron en banca rota, mientras que su hijo, y los otros idiotas que osaron meterse conmigo, quedaron encarcelados en la correccional juvenil por unos quince años. Al día de hoy siguen ahí, aunque ya algunos de ellos han sido transferidos a una cárcel de verdad.

Yo, por mi parte, había ganado, tenía a mis enemigos hecho añicos, una ciudad entera venerándome y mucho, mucho dinero. Pero tenía otros planes en mente, Castiel.

—

La mujer de rasgos asiáticos alzó su copa de champaña, mirando a las dos féminas de pelo anaranjado.

—Brindemos, por ti, Nora—la de ojos plateados sonrió, mientras que la de ojos verdes no podía secundarla—. Sin tu astucia ni tu tenacidad, este caso no hubiera sido ganado tan espectacularmente—chocaron sus copas.

—No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, Mirage—halagó a su abogada—. Si otro hubiera ocupado tu lugar de seguro no hubiera podido ni con la mitad de este negocio.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le preguntó la mujer después de beber de su copa,

—Empezaré de nuevo, en otro lugar—dejó su copa sin probar en la mesa de centro—. Pero para eso necesitaré borrar todo este asunto. Así que tendrás otro caso—la de ojos oscuros se notó bastante interesada—. Este caso será sobre el Derecho a olvido, pues tengo muchos planes que ejecutar y este juicio en mi historial sólo será un estorbo en mi camino.

—No será difícil—habló con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todos en este lugar te adoran y darían la vida por ti, y cualquiera que no intente complacerte se verá en un gran aprieto—la chica ya lo sabía—. Además de que eres menor de edad y eso ya te da cierta ventaja—volvió a beber de su copa—. Por cierto, ¿Qué harás con el dinero?

—No lo sé—dijo la verdad—, me sería muy útil para lograr mis metas, pero al mismo tiempo son un recordatorio de todo este circo y yo prefiero lograr lo que deseo por medio de mi intelecto.

—Me parece muy noble tu decisión, pero…—se acercó a su cliente— Te aconsejo que no te tientes el corazón en el camino, porque como ya sabes, cualquiera puede servirte en tu pasaje a la cima y sería insensato no aprovecharse de ello.

—Es el peor consejo que le puedes dar—habló la madre de Nora con voz quebrada—. Todo esto que ustedes planearon fue horrible, se aprovecharon de la compasión de toda una ciudad sólo para obtener grandes cantidades de dinero…

—¿Me dirás que lo que me hicieron ellos no fue peor? —dijo su hija con rencor.

—No, claro que no. Pero tú no eres mejor que ellos—sus ojos ya estaban rasados— ¿Qué pasó contigo, Nora? —tomó la mano de su hija, esa que se sentía fría— ¿Dónde quedó tu compasión?

—Ya no soy la misma, Larissa—se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana—. Ellos me destruyeron sin saber que al hacerlo me convertirían en su propio castigo—admiró su reflejo en el cristal y sonrió con sorna—. Esa Nora de antes era una tonta, era patética, creía en la bondad de las personas y no se daba cuenta del potencial que tenía—lo dijo mientras acariciaba su propio pelo, dándose cuenta de que esa chica que era antes ya estaba más que enterrada y que esa que veía reflejarse en su ventana era la nueva ella, fría, analítica, manipuladora, sagaz, con un alto poder de destrucción. Esa sería ella desde ese momento en adelante.

—

—Después logré que todo el asunto del juicio fuera censurado de los medios de comunicación y al mes Larissa y yo estábamos viviendo aquí, un nuevo inicio para las dos… Es todo—esperó la respuesta de su novio, pero en cambio recibió silencio absoluto.

Castiel estaba atónito, costándole volver a la realidad después de todo la información que había recibido.

Miraba fijamente a esa chica que estaba frente a él, como si la acabara de conocer, pues Nora no se había ahorrado ningún detalle y eso la había dejado expuesta, sin ningún filtro ante él, como realmente era, como siempre fue, porque incluso cuando había tenido momentos en los que se habían abrazado, que se habían besado o habían tenido sexo, nunca la volvería a ver tan desnuda como en esos instantes.

Nora no planeaba iniciar nuevamente la conversación, porque ella ya se preparaba para lo que vendría.

—Es… Es increíble—no era capaz de encontrar mejores palabras para salir de su estado de sorpresa.

—¿No tienes ninguna pregunta? —inquirió con su tono más neutral, recibiendo una negación por parte de él.

—No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de pasar por todo eso—ahora sí pudo decir algo más significativo.

Nora lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y qué piensas acerca de ello? —ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, la incógnita que marcaría un antes y un después entre los dos— ¿Qué piensas acerca de mí ahora?

El pelirrojo no le quiso responder inmediatamente, ya que lo meditaba, en serio pensaba en todo lo que ella le había dicho, una vida llena tan llena de sufrimiento que parecía hasta irreal, tan espantoso para una persona tan joven. No podía evitar compararlo con lo que él vivió y darse cuenta de que lo suyo parecía un cuento de hadas en comparación a todo por lo que ella había pasado. Tampoco podía evitar entender que esa era ella, que aquella pesadilla fue la que la convirtió en lo que era, que si no hubiera pasado tales atrocidades nunca la hubiera conocido, pues la única razón por la que ella estaba ahí, en ese momento, frente a él, era porque quería empezar de cero en otro lugar y sí no hubiera ocurrido aquello, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado en la ciudad que anteriormente ocupaba, lejos de él, ambos ignorando la existencia del otro.

Cerró los ojos cuando nuevamente los dedos de su novio se deslizaron por su mejilla y sus labios tocaron los suyos, intentando mantener su serenidad.

—Nada de eso cambia lo que siento por ti—ella negó de inmediato, ignorando de manera deliberada la mirada de él.

—Estás equivocado—susurró a muy pocos centímetros de la boca de su novio—. Debes pensarlo mejor y después sacar tus conclusiones y así entenderás que…

—Que aún te quiero—ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, incrédula de esas palabras y a la vez tan esperanzada de que así fuera—. Lo que me contaste es horrible, lo que pasaste parece sacado de una pesadilla, pero… Eso no cambia nada, Nora, no cambia lo que siento por ti, incluso…

—No sabes lo que dices—dijo separándose—. No sólo fui una víctima ¿Sabes? También engañé a muchas personas, estafé a padres desesperados por el bienestar de sus hijos, yo… Perdí a dos personas importantes para mí con poco tiempo entre ambas muertes ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada, Castiel? ¿No te asusta?—otra vez sus ojos parecían que iban a desbordarse en lágrimas, pero el pelirrojo seguía negándose a esas evasivas.

—Tú no fuiste la causante de esas muertes—tomó su mano, apretándola lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no lograra zafarse—. No me asusta nada de eso, Nora.

—Aún así no soy una persona buena—y también su voz se rompía más.

—Ellos se lo buscaron—la atrajo otra vez hacia él, quedando bastante cerca.

—¿Y qué tal estar con una persona con tantos problemas? —ya él empezaba a ponerse más nervioso por la negativa de ella a entender que nada cambiaba entre los dos— ¿Acaso estás bien estando con una persona con lagunas mentales? ¿Quieres a una chica que…?

—Sí—respondió sin dudar—… Sí quiero a esa chica que ha sido más fuerte que cualquier otra persona; sí quiero a esa chica que no es perfecta a pesar de todo—la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras decía eso, y su mirada era tan intensa que ella se sintió insignificante—. Si al contarme todo eso planeabas espantarme para que yo me alejara de ti, pues te equivocaste, porque eso no es suficiente para que deje de…—la chica lo abrazó, efusiva, conteniendo con muchas fuerzas las ganas de llorar, recibiendo los brazos de él abrazarla también.

Siguieron así un buen rato, abrazándose con fuerza, conteniendo las malditas lágrimas, porque sí, él también estaba así.

—No te lo dije para que te alejaras—empezó a decir ella, separándose un poco de él, acariciando el rostro de él con su mano—, sólo… Sólo no quería que tú dijeras querer a alguien que no conocías en verdad—cubrió la mano de ella que a su vez cubría su mejilla—. Quería saber si tú después de saber todo eso ibas a seguir con esa idea… También… También yo quería demostrarte con esto que hice… Que sí bien no te respondí aquello, no quiere decir que no lo sienta, porque no soy buena para expresar lo que siento, me es difícil confiar en la gente, pero…—respiró un poco agitada, sintiendo que le quedaba muy poco para desbordarse en llanto—Pero contigo quiero que sea diferente, quiero ser feliz contigo y olvidar todo lo que pasó—él se mordió el labio, intentando no pararla mientras decía todo eso que lo emocionaba—, por eso te dije todo, para que no sólo me conocieras, sino para que entendieras que confiándote mi pasado… Es como te digo que te… Te…—Castiel la besó de inmediato, pues si no era ella quien terminaba llorando, sería él y es que era difícil aguantar, aún si le parecía ridículo en cierta forma estar tan sensible por todo lo que ella profería.

—No tienes que explicar nada más, desabrida—dijo con cierto aire burlesco que planeaba disipar aquel ambiente cargado de emociones—. No necesito pensarlo más—se acercó otra vez a su boca—. No me iré sin importar todos los peros que pongas—susurró en sus labios para después volver a besarlos con ardor.

Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, él aferró su cintura y ambos se hundieron cada vez más y más en ese beso que se sentía como el primero, ardiente, confuso y lleno de un sentimiento que ya no podía contenerse, que se desbordaba en el calor de sus bocas ansiosas.

El cuerpo de ella fue levantado del sofá, sin tocar el suelo, y fue encaminada entre besos hacia su habitación, siendo cargada por su novio. Tuvo que contener su risa cuando él intentó abrir la puerta cerrada con ella en sus brazos, pero prefirió abrir ella misma la puerta, sin bajarse de esos confortables brazos que la sostenían y que entraban con ella a la habitación, dando infantiles vueltas alrededor de sí mismos hasta que la dejaron caer en la cama con suavidad y él se subió encima de ella, sonriente como nunca antes lo había visto.

—_Te quiero_—otra vez salieron esas palabras de la boca de él, acompañadas de sus ojos grises resplandecientes y de su sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Eh, este… Yo…—Castiel detuvo el balbuceo de ella con otro beso en sus labios.

—Te quiero, Nora—repitió, esperando que ella volviera a balbucear, pero esta vez la había dejado sonrojada y en silencio, provocando que él fuera a su cuello, lo besara y ascendiera en besos hasta sus labios—. Te quiero—murmuró contra su boca, induciendo esta vez una inevitable risita en ella.

—Yo también…—quedó sorprendido de lo que había escuchado, sin darle mucho crédito a su oído— Yo también _te quiero_, Castiel—al fin dijo mientras sentía que sus dudas se esfumaban y su pecho se llenaba de una calidez inusual y hermosa.

El pelirrojo estaba estático, sintiendo la felicidad deslizarse por cada parte de su ser, de su cuerpo y alma gracias a ella, a esa chica que lo había convertido en alguien irreconocible, mejor de lo que era antes.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, la ropa terminó en el suelo y se entregaron nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinto, no sólo sentían esa pasión que ardía en sus corazones, sino también una conexión fuerte y única.

Aquello que siempre hacían con ánimo y potencia, quemándose de placer, fue reemplazado por una tibia tranquilidad, provocando que se enfocara sólo en el otro, besando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, respirando sus esencias, susurrándose la mismas palabras que lo llevaron a esa situación y, finalmente, entendiendo que era mentira, que no se querían, que lo que sentían iba más allá, que se amaban, que se amaban con locura y calma, se amaban como nunca amarían a otra persona en sus vidas y que ya era demasiado tarde para desprenderse de ese sentimiento que parecía ser inmortal, infinito.

Cuando la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, Nora ya se encontraba adormilada sobre el pecho de su novio, respirando tranquila sin saber que él no dejaba de mirarla y que estaba a punto de murmura algo que sólo quedaría para él en ese entonces.

—_Te amo_—susurró Castiel, aún mirándola y sin dejar de acariciar su pelo anaranjado.

* * *

***Vomita arcoíris* Y al fin la chica de hielo terminó confesando su pasado y desvelando sus temores a Castiel. Una vida extraña y difícil le ha tocado vivir a nuestra reina de hielo :/ Pero todo terminó bien entre los dos, mejor que bien, ¡De maravilla! Ya no pueden con tanto amor en sus corazones... Sería una lástima que cierta rubia actúe contra ese amor puro y profundo que ha surgido de esas dos personas que al fin viven un amor real... Esperemos que no haga nada que cause un daño irreversible :/**

**¡Bien! Ese fue el capítulo de esta ¿Vez? Ojalá les haya gustado y si así fue, no duden en dejar su review ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Peligro inminente

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Myta.1: Me alegra que te pareciera hermoso, jajaja yo también quedé así cuando lo releí la primera vez fue como: ¿Que cursilada acabo de escribir? xD Y sobre Dominic, bueno, eso se descubrirá más adelante ;D_

_littelCurly21: Ya me gustaría haber imaginado todo eso desde un principio, ya que de haber sido así hoy no estaríamos en el capítulo 25 sino más adelantadas xD Y sí, creo que estás confundida, al menos yo no recuerdo haber puesto nada acerca de eso en la historia :v_

_JavieraPilar: Me hace muy feliz que el fic sea tu favorito ^^ jajaja y es gracioso que ahora te guste Castiel y no Nathaniel, pero todo está en darse cuenta que el Castiel del juego y el de este fic no son lo mismo, al menos yo pienso que al del juego le falta bastante por madurar :v Pero en fin, en serio es lindo saber que te gusta mucho el fic y esperemos que su amor sea lo bastante fuerte para afrotnar cualquier problema que pueda avecinarse ;)_

_Y gracias por desearme suerte con los estudios jaja ^^_

_Annie: Jajaja que bueno que te gustara el cap, y no hay que perder totalmente las esperanzas con lo que podría pasar entre Nath y Nora :p Por otra parte, no estoy muy segura con subir la historia en wattpad, de verdad lo estoy pensando bastante, pues tendría que pausar el fic aquí para que en ambas plataformas fueran lo capítulos publicados al mismo tiempo y no dispongo de mucho tiempo además :/_

_Kary: ¡Saludos! No sé si es bueno que el fic te deje intrigada xD pero supongo que te refieres a interesada :v lo cual me alegra, por supuesto. Lamento no haber publicado antes, pero tenía demasiados proyectos, exámenes, etc :/_

_Genmar: Awww no te preocupes por eso y que mal lo de tu castigo :/_

_Es cierto que Nora pasó por mucho dolor y todo ese sufrimiento fue lo que la convirtió en un ser tan vacío y frívolo, pero menos mal que alguien ya la hizo cambiar ;) Y menos mal que ahora Castiel es más maduro afrontando la situación jaja_

_Lamento lo del mensaje, pero creía que sí se podía enviar más en un mismo capítulo, pero bueh :v_

_Jajaja y también tienes razón al pensar en que no hay que meterse con Nora. Esta chica cuando quiere puede ser muy letal xD_

_Y estos dos que siempre andaban de duros y amargados ahora se pasan de dulces xD Pero son cosas que pasan cuando hay mucho amor entre dos personas. Si quieres puedes llamarme destino xD Pero es que a veces es necesario poner a prueba ¿No? _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo ^^_

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del autobús, con sus recuerdos del día anterior aún muy frescos en su memoria, los cuales le sacaban una pequeña, pero aún así inevitable, sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

Se sentía tan ligera, tan feliz que le costaba encontrar una razón para no sentirse así, pues él la había convertido en esa chica que había dicho esas palabras tan naturalmente, que entrego su parte más débil y que desveló su pasado con tal de que él la conociera como era en realidad.

Suspiró al sentir la ingente necesidad de estar entre sus brazos otra vez, escuchando como él también, después de que ella hubiera despertado de su sueño, le contaba parte de su vida, dejándole ver esa parte de él que también a ella le había causado curiosidad por conocer. Había quedado sorprendida de lo que le había dicho sobre Nathaniel, sobre su amistad, pues aunque supiera que habían compartido su pasado juntos, no logró concebir que fueron amigos. También estaba su historia con aquellas chicas que le rompieron el corazón, la de sus padres y los que fueron sus amigos.

Ella también había sentido el deseo de que querer confortarlo, de decirle que ya no estaba ahí. Ambos se habían abrazado aún más y luego cedieron a besarse con tranquilidad, pues así se sentían después de todo, tranquilos, en paz por primera vez en años. Y esos besos dieron paso a otra sesión de cariño por parte de ambos donde, después de ello, Castiel le confesó a Nora que aún no le había dicho todo, que había algo más que estaba oculto, pero que no era nada grave y se lo haría saber el lunes, pues él no estaría el fin de semana en la ciudad y eso que debía decirle debía esperar. Ella también le confesó que no había dicho todo, pues también necesitaría ese fin de semana para sacar esa información a la luz. El pelirrojo se mostró confundido, pero confiaba en ella, esperaría pacientemente por eso que debía decirle, deseando que no fuera algo tan espeluznante como lo fue su vida antes de llegar a Sweet Ville.

Y por eso estaba dirigiéndose a la casa de Nathaniel, no sólo para empezar con su proyecto de historia, sino también para hablar con él de su situación y convencerlo de que le diera el permiso de hablarle a su novio de aquel problema con su padre, pues ella no quería tener ni un solo secreto con su chico, quería estar limpia, libre de mentiras y verdades dichas a medias.

Tocó el timbre del hogar de Nathaniel, esperando a que alguien la recibiera, hasta que el mismo rubio fue quien abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

—Bienvenida—dijo él con sus mejillas un poco rosadas, señalando con su mano el recibidor, en donde ya estaba todo preparado para empezar de inmediato con el proyecto de historia.

La de pelo anaranjado pasó hacia el lugar señalado, sentándose en el sillón cuando el chico la invitó hacerlo.

—Antes de empezar, estuve pensando en que si nos alcanza el tiempo antes de entregar el proyecto, podríamos hacer un modelo a escala ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto—la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Nora desconcertó bastante a Nathaniel, quien no se había esperado ese gesto tan genuino de repente. No podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que la tenía tan contenta y tan resplandeciente, pues así se veía ella, brillante, más hermosa que veces anteriores.

Suspiró cuando recordó que seguro el pelirrojo era quien la tenía en ese estado, sintiendo ese jodido dolor en el centro de su pecho corroerlo.

—De acuerdo—dijo con la mirada desolada por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos—. Empecemos—tomó su laptop en las manos, mientras la chica buscaba la suya.

Desde ahí no cruzaron palabras al menos que estas estuvieran relacionadas con el proyecto que deberían entregar en dos semanas. Escribían la información necesaria mientras revisaban las propuestas del otro, en una armonía increíble, pues ellos siempre habían sido así, un equipo perfecto, pero todo había cambiado cuando llegó Castiel a la vida de ella, llenándola de emociones que ella creía enterradas, sensaciones increíbles, nunca antes vividas, y entonces Nathaniel y ella se habían distanciado, su amistad había decaído y sólo porque ella se había enamorado del tipo que el rubio más despreciaba.

Decidieron parar cuando ya había pasado más de una hora y media desde que habían empezado. Luego el rubio fue a la cocina con tal de buscar algo de comer para los dos.

—Hemos trabajado bastante rápido, creo que sólo un par de días más y estará completo—habló la chica antes de morder el pequeño emparedado que había preparado Nathaniel.

—Sí, quizás demasiado rápido—dijo él con aire desolado.

Había hecho mal en querer terminar lo antes posible con el proyecto, ya que él en serio quería pasar más tiempo con Nora, pero entonces todo su interior entraba en conflicto. La quería cerca, pero a la vez lejos, quería hablarle de sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo sabía que no estaba bien. También era difícil volver a sentirse cómodo con ella cuando la chica sabía más de lo que debería.

—Nathaniel—el rubio salió de sus pensamientos y en cambio puso toda su atención en Nora, quien se había terminado todos los pequeños emparedados que él había hecho para ella—. Yo necesito hablarte de algo importante—él asintió con nerviosismo, ignorando qué era lo que ella iba a decir—. De verdad lamento lo que pasa entre tu padre y tú…—el de ojos dorados suspiró con fuerza, no queriendo tocar ese tema— Entiendo que es algo muy delicado y que tú no quieras involucrar a nadie, pero, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo—él abrió sus ojos de manera excesiva, creyendo que había escuchado mal—. Yo sé que no es algo que me incumbe, pero aún así eso no impide que me preocupe.

—Nora, no es necesario hablar más de esto—aún si sentía que aquellas palabras lo transportaban de la felicidad, no podía seguir escuchándola hablar de esa manera.

—Sí es necesario—ella se acercó más a él, no lo suficiente para ocupar su espacio personal—. Quiero ayudarte, porque no es justo que estés aguantando malos tratos—el chico sonrió de mala gana, apreciando las ganas de huir… O de acercarse más a ella hasta probar sus labios.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, pero ya lo tengo solucionado—ella se mostró sorprendida ante lo que él había dicho—. Quedan pocos meses para que se termine el año escolar y yo después entraré a la universidad, por lo que sólo debo de soportar ese tiempo y después me iré de aquí para estudiar mi carrera—pero ella empezó a negar de repente.

—No, esa no es la solución—él la miró con los ojos entornados—. En ese tiempo podría llegar a hacerte algo… Algo que logre dejarte muy mal herido—Nathaniel dejó de mirarla, pues no podía soportar esa mirada de ella, llena de preocupación, de lástima—. Déjame ayudarte…

—No te metas en esto, Nora—dijo con la voz más tosca—. No tienes que hacer esto sólo porque sientes lástima—la chica volvió a negar.

—No siento lástima por ti—él dudaba de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad—. Sólo quiero ayudarte porque yo… Yo de verdad te aprecio—¿Aprecio? Contuvo sus ganas de bufar ante aquella palabra que no era parecida a lo que él sentía por ella—. También necesito que me des tu permiso de hablar de esto con alguien más—volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una ceja alzada al no entender a dónde iba a parar.

—¿Con quién? —observó como ella entrelazaba sus propias manos.

—Con… Castiel—sabía que el rubio reaccionaría así, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—¿Me estás jugando una broma? —se levantó del asiento con furia, mirándola con enfado.

—Sabes bien que no soy de bromas—se levantó también, pero con más calma que él—. No quiero ocultarle cosas a él y este tema no puede ser la excepción…

—¡No! —exclamó con firmeza— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Por favor, déjame…

—¡No, Nora! —se alejó de ella, con su rostro enrojecido por el enojo— Me costó aceptar que tú supieras de esto y hasta dejarte opinar sin darte ningún reclamo, pero a él ¡A ese imbécil no le dirás nada!

—Entiendo tu posición, pero no puedo tener secretos con él, no quiero que él piense que le sigo ocultando cosas—Nathaniel se giró, sintiendo ese asqueroso pesar en su corazón al entender que el maldito de Castiel había desvelado los secretos de esa chica misteriosa, algo que él nunca lograría.

—Ese no es mi problema—dijo con su voz bañada en rencor.

—No es necesario que reacciones así—ella ya sabía de la historia de él y su novio, por lo que, aunque entendiera su comportamiento, no lo respaldaba. Después de todo fue el rubio quien jugó a quitarle las novias a Castiel.

La chica no estaba siendo lo suficientemente objetiva, pues no entendía que sólo contaba con la versión de su novio.

—¿Ah, no? —otra vez le dio el frente, cruzándose de brazos— Dime, si fueras tú la que estuviera en mi lugar, ¿Te gustaría que Amber supiera por lo que pasas? —la chica tragó en seco. Había sido un golpe bajo.

—No, pero Castiel no es como tu hermana—ella también se cruzó de brazos—. Castiel ha cambiado, él ya no es el mismo de antes, estoy segura que si le hablo de tu situación incluso querrá ayudarte—él empezó a reír de forma sarcástica.

—De verdad has perdido la cabeza—seguía sonriendo con ironía—. Quizás tu novio sea un ángel contigo, pero sigue siendo el mismo pendejo de siempre con todos los demás—a la chica no le gustó la manera en la que se refirió a Castiel—. Así que si crees en serio que él no lograra tirarse al suelo de la risa…

—A nadie le podría causar risa algo como eso—saltó a defenderlo—. No debes de juzgarlo de esa manera, tú muy bien sabes que él es así en parte por tu culpa—ahora sí que el rubio no pudo verse más sorprendido.

—¿Mi culpa? —se acercó más amenazante— ¿Te dijo que él fue quien me traicionó en primer lugar a quitarme a Rosalie? —Nora sabía que no era así, que Castiel no estuvo dispuesto a tener nada con ella sino hasta que la misma chica admitió que gustaba de él— Seguro te dijo que intenté robarle a Debrah, pero apuesto a que no te dijo que yo me había enterado que ella sólo lo utilizaba y que al querer que ese idiota no siguiera con esa víbora, la muy lista hizo parecer que me quería propasar con ella. Por más veces que se lo repetí no me quiso creer—Nora bajó todas sus defensas. Eso no lo sabía, por supuesto—. Ese imbécil al que llamas novio, no es más que un pendejo que sólo ve las cosas desde su punto de vista y que no le interesa traicionar a los demás con tal de tener lo que quiere—ella se negaba a creer que era así— ¡Y para colmo se quiere victimizar por ser un completo idiota! —escupió con todo el rencor guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La chica no fue capaz de responder, había quedado taciturna al entender que no conocía muy bien la historia de ambos chicos, que si bien él le había contado su pasado, sólo contó con su propia perspectiva de los hechos.

De pronto escucharon los pasos de Amber bajar con rapidez las escaleras, quien después vio a Nora y cambió su expresión de pánico a una de inmenso rencor.

—¿Qué hace ésta aquí? —preguntó la rubia con mucho desprecio, pues aún era muy temprano para olvidar lo que le había hecho el día anterior.

La de pelo anaranjado puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Nora es mi compañera para el proyecto de historia—dijo mientras tranquilizaba su semblante irritado.

—Que se largue—se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la chica con todo la aversión que nacía de su interior.

—No, ella no se irá sólo por un capricho tuyo, Amber—la de ojos turquesa resopló, recordando de nuevo la razón por la que bajó al recibidor.

—Pues espero que tenga asiento en primera fila para lo que va pasar—los otros dos la miraron confundidos, sin entender el porqué la rubia se notaba nerviosa de repente—. Vi el auto de nuestro padre doblar en la esquina—Nathaniel palideció—. Viene para acá... Algo me dice que no viene de buen humor.

—Pe…Pero ¿Por qué? —tampoco el de ojos dorados parecía estar tan seguro como hacía unos instantes— Se suponía que él tenía un viaje de negocios entre hoy y el lunes—Nora notaba como el chico parecía temblar un poco.

—No lo sé—ella tampoco se notaba segura—, pero no creo que vayan a ser buenas las razones por las que no fue hoy—entonces escucharon el auto del hombre al que tanto temían entrar en la marquesina.

Ninguno supo qué hacer o qué decir. Estaban paralizados como presas de un animal salvaje.

—Llévate a Nora y no salgas por nada del mundo, Amber—lo dijo porque sabía muy bien que su hermana podría querer hacerse la temeraria e ir a meterse.

La rubia gruñó ante la orden, pero no pudo negarse. Tomó por la muñeca a la de pelo a anaranjado y la hizo subir las escaleras, justo en el momento que su padre abría la puerta de la casa.

—Tú, quédate aquí—señaló a Nora, dejándola en el pasillo del segundo piso.

La de ojos plateados no fue capaz de ignorar su mandato, pues ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y estaba claro que ni la rubia ni su hermano querían tenerla involucrada.

Amber bajó un solo escalón y sacó su móvil, señalando la cámara de éste hacia la sala de estar, dónde se encontraba su padre y Nathaniel.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? —preguntó el hombre con muy mal humor a su hijo.

—Estaba estudiando, papá—le respondió con total firmeza, aún cuando sentía pavor, pero no por lo que su padre iba a llegar hacerle, sino porque Nora, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, lo iba a presenciar.

—¡Te he dicho que estudies en tu cuarto, Nathaniel! —lo empujó con mucha fuerza, logrando casi tirar al rubio al suelo.

Nora no quería verlo, de hecho no lo estaba viendo exactamente, más bien lo escuchaba.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con mi viaje fuera del país, Nathaniel?—el ya nombrado negó con la cabeza—Te hice una pregunta…

—No—respondió de inmediato—, no sé que pudo pasar con el viaje, papá—el de pelo castaño sonrió con amargura, acercándose otra vez a su hijo.

—Resulta que hubo un error—Nathaniel no hacía ni un mínimo movimiento—. El viaje que me fue pautado para tres días no era para mí—Nora ya sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien— ¿Puedes creerlo, hijo? —siguió sonriendo de la misma forma retorcida— Yo pensaba que por fin estaba a punto de volver al juego, de que me estaban dando mi lugar merecido en la empresa ¡Y sólo fue maldito error! —miró al rubio, esperando que este le respondiera o hiciera cualquier cosa que podría usar como pretexto para desahogar su ira— ¡Di algo, imbécil!

—¿Qué podría decir, papá? —respondió neutral, bastante frío y tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad se fue al diablo al sentir el puño de su padre contra su estómago.

Nora se tapó la boca al escuchar ese horrible sonido, con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

—¡Vengo de pasar el momento más humillante de mi vida! —lo tomó por el cuello, sabiendo que el chico no haría nada para defenderse— ¡Tu deber como hijo es apoyarme! ¡Y lo único que recibo es este maldito desorden y tus jodidas insolencias! —Nathaniel seguía sin responder, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sabiendo que de todas maneras recibiría aquel golpe en su mejilla.

Miró la pantalla del móvil de Amber, donde se visualizaba la paliza que empezó a propinarle el hombre a su hijo, luego miró a la rubia, como se mordía el labio frustrada y entendió de inmediato el plan de la chica.

No pudo apartar la mirada de la paliza que grababa Amber, sintiendo una inmensa incomodidad y enfado con aquel hombre que golpeaba a su hijo sólo para desplazar su ira con alguien que, sabía bien, no se defendería. Pero cuando notó como el dolor se pintaba en la cara de Nathaniel y caía de rodillas, de inmediato miró a Amber, quien lo estaba pasando bastante mal con el espectáculo sádico estelarizado por su propio padre.

—¡Recoge toda esta basura! —gritó a la cara de su hijo, que sólo tenía un cardenal en la mejilla, pues el hombre sabía que no debía golpearlo demasiado en lugares visibles—¿¡Dónde están tu hermana y tu madre!?

—Amber…—le costaba hablar al sentir con el dolor de su estómago subía hasta su garganta— Está en su habitación… Mamá salió con unas amigas… Al spa—el hombre empujó al chico por enésima vez, pero esta vez fue para dar terminado aquello.

—Esa mujer…—masculló de mal humor, arrastrando su pelo hacia atrás— ¡Le dije que no se pusiera a despilfarrar el dinero en tonterías! ¿¡En cuál está!? —exigió al rubio, pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza agachada— Como siempre resultas ser un inútil—y sacó su móvil.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era al hombre intentando localizar a su mujer, lanzando groserías al aire cada vez que caía en el buzón de voz. Los adolescentes estaban paralizados, sin hacer ni un miserable sonido, nerviosos, alterados de muchas maneras.

Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito iracundo del hombre.

—Tendré yo mismo que buscar a esa idiota—miró con indiferencia a Nathaniel, que estaba en el suelo, con la mano cubriendo su abdomen y sonrió antes de tomar otra vez sus llaves e irse de la casa.

Amber reaccionó con rapidez, bajó como un rayo las escaleras y se acercó a su hermano, sin creer que esta vez habían tenido la suerte de que su padre no llegara tan lejos como antes lo había hecho.

—Nathaniel—murmuró la rubia mientras ayudaba a su hermano a acostarse en el sofá.

Nora fue bajando con cautela, bastante pálida ante la imagen del rubio que tenía; perturbada de entender de que ese mismo chico que había sido lo más cercano a un amigo sufría aquella atrocidad casi todos los días.

—Nathaniel—dijo la de pelo anaranjado— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Amber puso sus ojos en blanco y la miró con enfado.

—¿Cómo crees que se encuentra, idiota? —escupió con rencor— ¡Está claro que no está bien!

Nora ni siquiera pensó en dirigirle la palabra, ya que sabía que aquella pregunta era bastante tonta e irritante, en especial para alguien que tenía que sobrellevar ver a un ser querido en tales condiciones.

También no pensaba hablarle ni rebajarse con ella por el simple hecho de lo que le había prometido el día anterior a su novio, quien le pidió que no intentara nada contra la rubia, pues él mismo sería quien se encargaría de ponerla en su lugar, ya que no quería que su novia se rebajara ante aquella chica que significaba otro obstáculo para la tranquilidad de ambos.

No quiso en un principio, las ganas de vengarse, de hacerle saber que nunca debió meterse con ella eran inmensas, pero también quería liberarse de tanto rencor y odio que no hacía más que entorpecer la felicidad que construía junto a Castiel.

Se puso al lado del rubio, ignorando la mirada de enojo que le dirigía Amber.

—Necesita agua y una bolsa de hielo para los golpes—miró a la de ojos turquesa, esperando que entendiera la orden.

—¡Tú no me vas a dar órdenes en mi casa, desabrida! —gritó furiosa, pero sin lograr perturbar la paciencia de Nora.

—Amber, por favor—dijo su hermano que no estaba para aguantar otra escenita por parte de ella.

La rubia gruñó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando, de mala gana, a Nathaniel y Nora a solas.

—Nunca imaginé tener que ser testigo de esto, Nathaniel—el de ojos dorados negó con la cabeza, ignorando su mirada de compasión—. Ahora más que nunca se ha de actuar rápido, sin esperar a la graduación para que por fin puedas deshacerte de esta situación—él no supo que decir, ni siquiera que pensar, pues ella tenía razón, su plan era una total estupidez e incluso podría llegar a ser peor, ya que él no estaba bien aguantando esos maltratos.

Todos tenían un límite y sabía que al suyo le faltaba poco para ser cruzado. No sabía lo que era capaz de hacerle a ese ser irreconocible que tenía por padre.

—¿Estás contenta, Nora? —ella lo miró preocupada— Tuviste razón como siempre…

—No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, pero yo nunca podría alegrarme por esto que te ha pasado—odió ver tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, si hubiera encontrado burla o indiferencia lo hubiera manejado mejor.

—Soy un miserable—la chica volvió a observarlo sorprendida, sin esperarse que él dijera aquello—. Nunca estaré completo, Nora, no como tú lo estás ahora—sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, sabiendo a lo que él se refería—. Sé que intentas ayudarme, pero esto, de verdad, sólo me concierne a mí…

—Aquí está lo que pediste—dijo Amber entre dientes, pasándole ambos objetos con un mal gesto.

La de pelo anaranjado lo hizo beber el agua, y lo examinó para saber si no tenía nada roto, ante la mirada avergonzada de Nathaniel y la asqueada de Amber. Después prosiguió a colocar la bolsa de hielo, intentado convencer a Nathaniel de ir a un médico, pero éste se negó porque no quería después tener que dar explicaciones sobre los golpes.

Amber miraba con desdén a Nora, sintiendo los golpes del día anterior aún muy limpios en su consciencia, con la bilis del odio subiendo hasta su boca, amargándola por completo. Pero la felicidad y la tranquilidad de ella se iba a ir al demonio con lo que tenía planeado: Atacarla dónde más le dolía.

Dejó otra vez solos a su hermano y Nora al saber que él ya se encontraba mejor, pues necesitaba ese tiempo para pulir mejor los detalles de su venganza.

—Yo también debo irme—susurró la de ojos plateados al ver la hora, pareciéndole increíble lo rápido que había pasado el día, cuando todo se sintió como una especie de escena en cámara lenta.

—Entiendo—se levantó con pesadez del sofá, pero Nora rápidamente lo intentó volver a sentar—. Te acompañaré…

—No, Nathaniel, tú necesitas estar tranquilo—musitó relajada.

—Quiero acompañarte, al menos hasta la parada del bus—la chica asintió, sin muchas ganas de querer contradecirle más.

Ambos salieron del hogar roto, con el rubio caminando un poco más lento de lo normal, pero no era tanto por los golpes, sino porque no quería alejarse de ella.

—Deberías pensarlo—salió de su estado de sopor para encarar a Nora—, tu situación…—esperó a que él la interrumpiera con enfado, pero el rubio no lo hizo— No es justo que pases por esta pesadilla.

—No puedo dejar a Amber sola—admitió más abatido—, si hago algo en contra de él sería como utilizar un arma de doble filo: Él perdería, pero también mi familia… No somos nada sin él—ella lo miró asintiendo, aún preocupada—. Él es el único sustento en nuestra familia, si hago en contra de él, todo se iría al demonio, mi mamá y mi hermana perecerían por mi culpa.

—Emancípate—dijo firme como si la respuesta siempre la hubiera llevado consigo, cuando la realidad era que apenas se le había ocurrido.

—¿Emanciparme? —la vio asentir con rapidez, deteniéndose en la parada.

—No tendrás que soportar todos sus maltratos y tu madre y hermana no perecerán—el chico quedó frío, sin nunca antes haber pensando en aquella salida—. Amber estuvo grabando lo que él hizo—otra vez volvió a mostrarse sorprendido—. Al parecer ella sí piensa hacer algo al respecto, sin saber que podría perjudicarlos a todos con aquella grabación.

—Le había dejado en claro que no se metiera en esto—masculló con una mano en la frente.

—Pues deberías conocer mejor a tu hermana—algo de rencor se coló entre sus palabras—. Ella puede ser bastante perseverante para hacer pasar malos ratos a los demás—esperó que Nathaniel reaccionara con enfado, pero él se mostró tan impasible como ella.

—Lo mismo digo de Castiel—sacó también el resentimiento de él.

—Él es diferente—musitó muy tranquila, sin pensar en mostrarse dolida—. Sé que si él se entera de lo que pasas, intentaría…

—¿¡Vas a seguir con eso!? —exclamó ya harto de esa maldita idea de Nora.

—Sí—dijo firme—. Aunque es cierto que tu situación no me concierne ni un poco, ya es muy tarde para ignorar que de verdad necesitas ayuda—el chico se echó el pelo hacia atrás, conteniendo su enfado—. Castiel… Es diferente, más de lo que crees… Si le dieras la oportunidad de redimirse…

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Nora? —inquirió hastiado de escucharla hablar tan bien de aquel maldito. La chica asintió nerviosa— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le viste a ese idiota?

—Nathaniel, no hables así de…

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó mientras se acercaba más a ella— Él fue un borde contigo desde que llegaste al instituto, no te respetaba, incluso te ponía esos estúpidos apodos ¿Olvidaste lo que te hizo aquella vez con la foto? —recordar todo la hacía sentir muy lejos de la felicidad, deprimida— Y ahora él es tu novio, tú lo defiendes a muerte y en cambio yo…—ambos tragaron en seco, sabiendo que se estaban precipitando hacia un camino sin salida— Yo te traté bien, fui tu amigo, te defendía de cada burla… Y no tengo nada más que tu lástima…

—La gente cambia—fue capaz de pronunciar en un hilo de voz—. Él demostró no ser alguien tan malo… En cambio tú, que siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, me diste la espalda sólo porque yo me enamoré de él.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que ese momento llegaría, cuando sacarían a relucir todo eso que nunca pudieron decir.

—Eso es justo lo que no entiendo—la voz de él también se quebraba— ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de él y no de mí? —la chica abrió de más sus ojos al tenerlo demasiado cerca, tanto que la perturbaba.

—No lo sé…—susurró muy nerviosa y la vez tranquila, sabiendo lo que iba pasar, pero sin voluntad de detenerlo.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, sabiendo que era un jodido error el dejar que los labios del rubio probaran los suyos, sabiendo que lo pudo haber detenido, pero no lo hizo, no concibió alguna forma de interrumpirlo al mirarse a través de los ojos de él, llenos de sufrimiento y rencor, desesperación y confusión.

Sólo había besado a dos chicos en su vida: Lohan, quien le había robado su primer beso, haciéndola sentir asqueada y Castiel, que muy lejos del asco le provocaba tanto pasión como amor… Con Nathaniel no se sentía de ninguna de las dos formas. Ella sólo no sentía nada.

No se atrevía a seguir el beso lento y trémulo, se dejaba besar con el corazón lleno de culpa. Pero cuando pensó que el chico se profundizaría aún más el beso, éste se apartó de ella con suma lentitud, sintiendo un mar de emociones contradictorias, experimentando el placer y la culpa mezclarse en su interior confundido, aquel en el que reinaban dos actos parecidos, dos sentimientos distintos.

—Sé que para ti ese beso no significó nada—murmuró apartándose—, pero para mí significó mucho más de lo que crees—la chica lo miró alterada, al comprender mejor que aquello fue un acto de infidelidad, que al no detenerlo lo había incitado a continuar, tal y cómo una vez dijo no ocurriría.

Él se pasó ambas manos por la cara, igual o más alterado que Nora, sin entender el porqué justo cuando por fin había hecho aquello que tantas veces soñó, ella, aquella chica, apareció en su mente como un recordatorio ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

—Ahora no entiendo el porqué siento esto—murmuró para sí mismo, pero llamando la atención de Nora.

—Esto no debió pasar—dijo ella también, alterada—. Nathaniel, yo…

—No tienes que decir nada más—la detuvo con su mente hecha un embrollo—. Sé muy bien que esto no debió ocurrir—miró al autobús que acababa de llegar—… Yo no diré nada—prometió para que ella no temiera que él fuera aprovechar aquel beso para arruinar su relación. Él no era así—. Adiós— y se dio la vuelta sin molestarse en mirarla, dejando aún más confundida a Nora.

—

Casi podía jurar que el pecho le dolía por los rápidos latidos de su corazón que hacían circular su sangre al ritmo de la culpa.

Estaba molesta consigo misma, sin lograr entender ni comprender de ninguna forma cómo pudo ser tan estúpida para no detener a Nathaniel de que la besara. Si Castiel se enteraba tendría razón en odiarla.

Quiso golpearse contra la puerta de su casa.

El día anterior fue maravilloso con él a su lado, experimentando lo que era ser realmente feliz y libre y ella, era tan idiota que permitió destruir esa felicidad con la culpa que ahora la embargaba.

Entró a su hogar, sintiendo la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, entreviendo el asco que le provocaría a Castiel cuando se lo dijera, pues así era, ella no iba a ocultarle aquello, tampoco lo de Nathaniel, incluso si el rubio estaba en desacuerdo.

Si antes no quería ocultarle nada, ahora no sólo era que no quería hacerlo, era vital que él lo supiera, no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, no estaba bien ocultarle aquello.

—Caramelito—se acercó su madre con una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció cuando notó el semblante pálido y alterado de su hija— ¿Qué pasa, Nora? —intentó tocar su mejilla, pero ella rápidamente desvió su rostro y, negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó de inmediato en la silla del escritorio, con una ligera capa de sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón enloquecidos de remordimiento, sus ojos ardiendo y sus dientes castañeando.

Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no iban a aflorar de sus ojos, no podía permitirse ese acto de debilidad, no cuando todo tendría solución. Castiel y ella se querían, incluso juraba que iba más allá de ese sentimiento, por eso estaba segura que si ella hablaba con él lo antes posible podrían saltear aquello, sin temor ni odio.

Tomó su móvil y lo llamó, pero el móvil de él estaba apagado ¿Por qué lo tenía apagado? Se preguntaba. Él estaba fuera de la ciudad y apagaba su móvil ¿¡Acaso la estaba engañando con otra!? No… Estaba siendo una total paranoica, quizás su batería se terminó y ella estaba montándose una película en base a su propia experiencia de ese día.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla que la sobornaba de esa sensación de peligro y miedo.

De repente su piel se erizó al sentir como un par de dedos masculinos acariciaban su brazo derecho. Se levantó alterada, mirando a Dominic con sus impresionantes ojos plateados impregnados de pánico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tartamudeando, mirando con terror la sonrisa ladina del hombre de ojos azules y con el pelo negro mojado.

—Tranquila, ¿No te dijo tu madre que hoy estaría aquí? —tofo lo que había pasado en el día anterior y ese le habían hecho olvidar ese dato.

—Me refiero en mi habitación—se echó hacia atrás al notar que él se acercaba.

—Sólo quería ver a mi linda hijastra un momento—la siguió mirando con amenaza y a la vez con burla.

—Sal de mi habitación—dijo con la poca firmeza que le quedaba. No tenía fuerzas para tratar con aquel tipo extraño.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz suave— ¿Me tienes miedo? —maldita sea, sí que le tenía miedo, pero primero muerta que admitirlo.

—Si no sales, gritaré—ya estaba contra la pared en su inútil intento de no permitir que él la volviera a tocar.

El de ojos azules sonrió con ironía, para después no dudar en abalanzarse sobre ella y taparle la boca con fuerza.

Ella de inmediato empezó a forcejear y gritar, pero él la tenía acorralada de tal forma que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

—Escucha bien, Caramelito, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas—ella seguía gritando como desquiciada sobre su mano y ese grito se intensificó más cuando él acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella y la besó. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con el mismo asco del primer día que lo vio—. Nora Jude, desde ahora será mejor que cooperes conmigo si no quieres pasar un mal rato—ella forcejeaba con todo, pero sus muñecas estaban fuertemente comprimidas en la otra mano de él—. Tu madre está en la cocina, preparando nuestra cena, ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que sería para ella tener un "accidente"? —rió con superioridad cuando vio el temor aún más claro en los ojos de la chica— Veo que me vas entendiendo—quitó su mano cuando la sintió dejar de gritar.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó más temblorosa que antes, más aterrada de lo que ya estaba.

—Sé que eres inteligente, por eso sé que si te digo lo que realmente quiero no te llevará mucho tiempo tenderme una trampa—ella pasó saliva al saber que no estaba frente a un tipo cualquiera, que Dominic no era un tonto—. Pero para que estés más tranquila, te diré que entre lo que quiero…—acarició su labio inferior con su pulgar, haciéndola desviar la cabeza con repulsa— Estás tú ¡Eh! Cuidado si gritas, porque si lo haces, Larissa no vivirá más allá de unos minutos—acarició su mejilla con falsa delicadeza—. Lo único que debes hacer es ser una buena chica, ser tranquila, amable…—se acercó a sus labios, marcando su aliento en los labios de la chica que moría por tenerlo a mil millones de kilómetros de ella— Dispuesta a colaborar…

—Suéltame—murmuró adolorida por la presión de su mano en sus muñecas.

—Relájate, Larissa cree que aún me estoy bañando—su otra mano bajo a las caderas de ella, paralizándola del pánico—. Podemos aprovechar este momento para…—ella intentó escaparse otra vez, pero en cambio tuvo que contener la intensa repulsión que le causó el beso brusco de él que impregnaba de saliva su boca y que masajeaba su lengua con la suya, en un movimiento voraz, caótico y sádico.

La soltó justo en el momento que ella intentó pegarle en la entrepierna, aún sonriendo con sorna, en especial cuando la vio correr de su habitación, justo cómo él lo tenía previsto y planeado.

Corrió hasta la sala y casi se llevaba a su madre por delante si no hubiera sido porque ésta la detuvo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Nora? —realizó la pregunta con más preocupación que la última vez, ya que su hija estaba más pálida que de costumbre y esa mirada de espanto claramente no se debían a algo bueno.

Se encontró en una encrucijada, sabiendo que debía de decidir rápido si alertar a su madre, hacerle saber lo que aquel hombre le hizo hacía sólo unos instantes o no en cambio no arriesgar la vida de ella…

—Tu novio…—le costaba hablar y más aún cuando su madre cambió su preocupación por confusión absoluta— Él entró en mi habitación y… Y…—era una pesadilla, estaba perdiendo el juicio y el control.

—¿De qué hablas, Nora? —la soltó poco a poco, todavía con su expresión desentendida, pero presintiendo que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar.

No tenía manera de calmarse, su semblante frío y firme estaba desmoronado en el suelo, dejando a la vista el temor muy claro en sus ojos, el temblor de sus labios que le impedían hablar claramente.

Quería despertar de esa maldita pesadilla, no podía ser real… No debía ser real.

—Me besó a la fuerza—dijo con miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a la reacción de su madre, sin saber con qué se encontraría.

La más joven esperaba la respuesta de su madre, quien se había quedado paralizada y pálida ante lo que había escuchado, sin atreverse a responder.

—No entiendo—susurró Larissa al creer que había escuchado mal, porque eso debió ser, una simple confusión, un malentendido de palabras… No esa atrocidad.

—¿¡Cómo que no entiendes!? —soltó más nerviosa que antes, sabiendo que había sido lo suficiente clara con sus palabras—Dominic entró a mi habitación y me besó a la fuerza ¡Y no sólo eso! —el rostro tranquilo de su madre no hacía más que avivar su ansiedad— Él me amenazó, dijo que te…

—Nora, trata de calmarte—dijo demasiado tranquila como para que la más joven lo soportara—. Estás diciendo un montón de incoherencias—la de ojos plateado la miró incrédula, con sus ojos demasiados abiertos por el asombro que le provocaron sus palabras—. Tú no sueles ser así.

—¡No son incoherencias! —le gritó demasiado fuerte, sabiendo que nunca antes le había levantado la voz de aquella manera a su madre— Dominic… Él es un farsante, él no te quiere en realidad…

—¡Ya cállate! —aún más fuerte le gritó Larissa a su hija, harta de que le mintiera de aquella manera tan cruel— Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de él—la más joven tragó en seco, ya demasiado petrificada como para volver a retomar fuerzas.

—Pero te digo la verdad…—susurró sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante ese acto de cobardía.

—No te creo ni una palabra—sentenció firme, decepcionada y asqueada de que su hija empezara otra vez con su juego de las mentiras. Ya suficiente tuvo que soportar en el pasado al verla enriquecerse a costa de engaños como para tener que aguantar que quisiera destruir la única relación genuina que tenía desde la muerte de Daniel.

Nora retrocedió con espanto, cada vez más convencida de que todo era una invención de su mente, que ese día en realidad era una jodida alucinación.

—¡Oh, Nora! —se espantó de inmediato cuando la voz de aquel monstruo resonó cerca de ella— No escuché cuando llegaste—dijo con su sonrisa tan sincera como una moneda de dos caras.

—No finjas conmigo—la manera temblorosa y agria en las que salieron sus palabras no ayudó en nada a su situación.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el hombre, parecía genuinamente confundido.

—¡No trates de engañar más a mi madre, maldito! —en esos momentos ya no pensaba con claridad, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, aquellas de las que pocas veces perdía en control, pero es que no podía encontrar la manera de tranquilizar su interior en donde el miedo afloraba en su forma más natural y pura.

—¡No le hables así, Nora! —la regañó su madre con más enfado que antes, mientras que el de ojos azules se mostraba dolido ante lo que su presunta hijastra le acababa de decir.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso? —dijo él con un fingido tartamudeo que repugnó en lo más profundo a la de ojos plateados.

—Lo que me acabas de hacer…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Larissa, interponiéndose entre Dominic y su hija, encarando a la última con un rencor tan palpable que estremeció a la más joven— No puedo creer que hasta a esto te has rebajado, Nora—le escupió con aborrecimiento—. Sabía que Dominic no era de tu entera simpatía ¿Pero calumniarle de esta manera?

—¡Te digo la verdad! —sus ojos ya estaban rasados por las lágrimas y su corazón se partía al tener a su propia madre defendiendo aquel demonio— ¡Él me besó a la fuerza en mi habitación! —rogaba que su madre la viera como siempre y no como si fuera mayor basura que pudo encontrarse.

—Si tanto te molesta mi relación con tu madre, pudiste habérmelo dicho en primer lugar y no inventar todas estas mentiras—interrumpió el hombre de hielo con una máscara de sinceridad tan perfecta que hasta ella temió que lo que acababa de ocurrir sólo hubiera sido una invención de su mente.

—No te preocupes, Dominic—habló la de ojos verdes sin dejar de mirar a su hija con desprecio—. Yo sé que me está mintiendo. Siempre lo ha hecho… Y por lo visto nunca dejará de hacerlo.

—Este hombre lo conociste hace unos meses ¿Y confías más en él que en mí que soy tu propia hija? —inquirió visiblemente dolida.

—Por eso confió más en él—respondió con frialdad—, porque te conozco demasiado bien, sé de lo que eres capaz con tal de obtener lo que quieres o de sacar a alguien de tu camino. Sabes muy bien cómo poner a la gente de tu lado, pero conmigo no te va a funcionar…—la chica negó alterada— Además de que siempre has tenido resentimiento con todas mis parejas desde que tu padre murió…

—¡No mestas a mi padre en esto! —gritó con furia, sabiendo que aquel maldito disfrutaba la escena como si de un dulce se tratara— ¡Tú nunca respetaste su memoria! Sólo te obsesionaste con andar con un montón de hombres por los que nunca sentiste nada.

—¡Respétame, Nora! —la regañó repugnada.

—Nunca creí que llevarías tus ansias de control tan lejos—dijo él con abatimiento—. Yo adoro a tu madre, Nora, pero si no puedes con eso… Lo mejor será que me vaya—se giró hacia la puerta, siendo detenido al instante por su novia.

—No te vayas así, Dominic—su voz cambió por una más tranquila.

—No, Larissa—dijo mirándola con decepción—. Tú me contaste todo lo que tu hija era capaz de hacer—aquello alertó a Nora, como un nuevo golpe que nunca vio venir—, pero no quería creer que mis sospechas serían ciertas: Que ella sería un obstáculo entre los dos—miró hacia Nora, con su mirada impregnada de dolor y decepción, perturbando todavía más a la chica que no lograba encontrar manera de desenmascararlo y más cuando parecía tan sincero—. No te preocupes, no volveré a pisar esta casa jamás.

—Mi amor, por favor—rogaba la mujer con miedo de perder aquel hombre del que estaba demasiado enamorada por culpa de la manipuladora de su hija.

El hombre sólo le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla a Larissa para después darle la espalda y salir por la puerta.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras escuchaban los pasos del hombre alejarse hacia su auto.

—¡Te pasaste esta vez! —gritó Larissa cuando ya sabía a su novio lejos— ¿¡Estarás contenta, no!? —la chica negó, pero no por la pregunta, sino por tener que enfrentar esa reacción nunca antes vista por parte de su madre— Soy tu madre y ni siquiera conmigo tienes piedad…

—Te dije la verdad—murmuró con las lágrimas cada vez más cerca de escapar—. Él te miente… Incluso me amenazó…

—¡Cállate, mentirosa! —la mujer estaba roja de furia, asustando a su hija que nunca la había visto de aquella forma— ¡No te creo nada! Siempre haces eso: Mientes, hieres y destruyes todo lo que te estorba o no te conviene. No quiero oír más mentiras sobre Dominic…

—¡Él es un farsante! ¡Es un maldito peligro! —gritaba ella también furiosa— ¡Sólo intento protegerte!

—¡De ti es de quién debería protegerme! —se echó el cabello hacia atrás con desesperación— Siempre con tus engaños, con tu jodido egoísmo… No aceptas ver feliz a nadie ¿Cierto? —sonrió con amargura— En especial a mí.

—¡Ese hombre te lavó completamente el cerebro! —chilló con sus puños cerrados— ¡Te está tomando por una idiota!

—¡Ya cállate! —y su mano se acercó al rostro de su hija, pero se detuvo en mitad del camino cuando los ojos plateados de Nora mostraron un pánico inigualable, pues entre todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos, la chica pudo vislumbrar al padre Nathaniel en ese mismo instantes que Larissa planeaba pegarle— Nora… Yo…—la mujer retrocedió arrepentida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando su hija salió corriendo herida hacia su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, y se deslizó hasta el suelo, aguantando las descomunales ganas de llorar, el deseo de despertar.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba desmoronándose y ella otra vez no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Quiso tenerlo ahí, quería que la abrazara muy fuerte, que la besara hasta hacerla olvidar, pero él no aparecería por arte de magia, aún cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas y todo el dolor que torturaba a su mente.

Bajó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus manos, susurrando con voz quebrada, mientras sentía los rasguños que Misu hacía a la puerta para que lo dejara entrar.

—Te necesito…—volvió a decir con menos fuerza.

—

Bajó con prisa las escaleras cuando Li y Charlotte la pasaron a buscar.

—¿A dónde vas, Amber? —preguntó su madre con un vaso de Whisky en la mano, observando a su hija vestida con un ajustado vestido negro.

—A una fiesta—reveló mientras se revisaba en el espejo de la sala de estar, notando que estaba perfecta para la ocasión.

—No llegues tarde—dijo para después volver a beber de su vaso—. La última vez llegaste demasiado tarde y eso a tu padre no le gustó en lo absoluto—la chica la miró a través del espejo con curiosidad ante el tono que utilizó para decirle lo último.

—No lo haré—se sinceró, ya que después de lo de la última vez no quería arriesgarse a estar con otro desconocido.

Se apartó del espejo y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose con pasos seguros hacia el auto de Charlotte.

—¿Pasaremos antes de llegar a la fiesta? —preguntó la asiática mientras retocaba sus labios con su nuevo labial.

—Por supuesto, no podemos perder el tiempo—respondió Amber mientras tentaba dentro de su bolso el objeto que se le había entregado esa tarde, después de que Nora se había ido por su camino.

—¿Las pudiste convencer? —esta vez fue Charlotte la que realizó la pregunta, saliendo del vecindario.

—No hizo falta—sonrió con burla—. Jude tiene más enemigas de las que cree—y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ya entrever como cambiaría la vida de aquella desabrida, en especial con la carta bajo la manga que tenía en su poder.

* * *

**La felicidad de Nora se ha esfumado y nuevamente ha sido reemplazada por el miedo y el dolor. Su infidelidad a Castiel podría costarle caro, eso, más los retorcidos planes de Dominic y Amber están por tambalear el rumbo de la historia.**

**La pregunta es: ¿Logrará el amor de Nora y Castiel vencer cada obstáculo que está por venir?**

**Y bien, ese fue el capítulo de esta vez. Si soy sincera lo escribí con algo de prisa y por eso puede que los acontecimientos del capítulo hayan pasado más rápido de lo requerido, pero es que no quería durar más tiempo sin publicar jajaja.**

**También les recuerdo que si no publico cuando es debido es recomendable que visiten mi perfil, ya que no me gusta dejar avisos dentro de la historia y en cambio los hago en el perfil.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, o no, no duden en dejar su review con su opinión, que saben que las aprecio mucho ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	26. Confiar en ti

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Myta.1: ¡Saludos! Tienes mucha razón en odiar a esos dos y lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización. Me agrada que te parezca interesante y te agradezco tus cumplidos ^^_

_JavieraPilar: ¡Hola! Jajaja Dominic y Amber son de lo peor, y sí, es una lástima que Castiel no estuviera ahí para defender a su chica, pero su ausencia se explicará en este capítulo ;) Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora (tuve algunas complicaciones), pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D_

_Star786: ¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de que te guste el fic, eres más que bienvenida a esta curiosa historia(?) xD También te agradezco que te guste mi forma de escribir, siempre intento mejorar y hacer lo mejor posible ^^_

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos y monótonos, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por tener su mente en otro lado, más específicamente, en lo ocurrido el sábado.

Casi no pudo dormir el resto del fin de semana con lo ocurrido, su apetito había disminuido considerablemente y su energía se veía menguada. Se estaba consumiendo en muy poco tiempo y era consciente de ello, pero no podía impedirlo, tenía su infidelidad a Castiel muy bien grabada en su consciencia y lo que aquel hombre le hizo removiendo de miedo su interior.

Necesitaba hablar con él, pero nunca pudo comunicarse, incluso hasta temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado y que por ello no recibió ni un mísero mensaje de su parte.

Quedó lívida, más de lo que ya estaba, y con su corazón palpitando de manera frenética, cuando una motocicleta casi se la lleva por delante y se detenía frente a ella con un estruendo muy fuerte.

No supo ni dar un paso al tener aquel armatoste metálico rugiendo y al conductor quitándose el casco, revelando así el inconfundible pelo rojo de su novio y su típica sonrisa ladina.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola? —le preguntó el pelirrojo en broma, mirándola y sonriéndole a la chica de forma seductora.

—Castiel…—dijo su nombre en voz baja, sintiendo la culpa apuñalarla al notarlo tan feliz mientras ella estaba hundida en la tristeza— ¿Cómo…?

—Greg me ayudó a conseguirla—dijo señalando su nueva adquisición—. Estaba en mal estado, pero era remediable, así que me ayudó a repararla también—la apagó, sin importarle dejarla en la acera—. No fue fácil, me costó bastante, pero…—se levantó de ella y se acercó a su novia— Pude conseguir la forma de tenerla lo antes posible—le reveló, esperando que su chica cayera en la curiosidad de saber de dónde más había sacado dinero, pero una ligera decepción se instaló en él cuando la vio asentir con lo que pensó era desinterés.

—Es genial—dijo sin mucha emoción, mientras miraba la motocicleta en un intento de no mirarlo a él y caer en la tentación de besarlo y llorar a la vez.

—Sí…—murmuró con desanimo, sin entender cómo la chica feliz, apasionada y radiante que había dejado el viernes estaba convertida otra vez en ese ser frío y distante— Ven, te llevaré—se dio la vuelta esperando que ella lo siguiera, pero no fue así—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó sobre todo lo que ocurría con ella ese día, aunque en realidad la pregunta parecía sólo referirse al porqué no lo seguía.

—De haberlo sabido…—dijo sin mirarlo todavía, sosteniendo los volantes de su vestido de color gris claro— Hubiera usado algo más adecuado—el chico le sonrió al creer que aquello era la razón de su actitud extraña, por lo que, más optimista, la tomó de la mano y la encaminó a la motocicleta.

—Eso se soluciona fácil—y después la tomó por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad, sentándola mientras ella evitaba algún incidente con el vestido— ¿Lo ves? —siguió sonriéndole con galantería mientras ella no podía evitar quedársele mirando como una total boba.

—Sí…—en voz baja respondió, observando cómo él se acercaba más, lamiéndose los labios, pero cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca giró su rostro de repente, confundiendo nuevamente a su novio, que había quedado petrificado ante lo que ella acababa de hacer— No me gustaría llegar tarde—él frunció el ceño, sin ningún rastro de la sonrisa que lo estuvo acompañando—, ¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó ella cabizbaja, otra vez sin querer mirarlo de más.

—Vale—fue lo único que pudo proferir ante esa actitud extraña que ella manifestaba, subiéndose él también a la motocicleta—. Toma—le pasó el casco que él mismo planeaba ponerle, pero su comportamiento lo había dejado no sólo confundido, sino también molesto.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Nora alrededor de su torso encendió la moto y emprendieron el camino hasta Sweet Amoris, ambos pensando demasiado en lo que estaba pasando entre los dos en ese momento, aunque Nora supiera bien el porqué.

Llegaron al instituto llamando bastante la atención de los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento, deteniéndose en un lugar especifico para las motocicletas. Luego él se levantó, ignorando al grupo de personas que se reunía a su alrededor para mirar mejor la escena.

—¿Me ayudas? —pidió Nora, mientras se quitaba el casco, al darse cuenta de que iba a ser imposible levantarse sin mostrar más de lo debido.

El pelirrojo la miró por varios segundos, como si lo que ella acabara de pedirle fuera atroz, pero lo hacía más bien para entender que pasaba por la mente de su novia, pues estaba en esos momentos más que convencido de que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Otra vez la tomó con fuerza de cintura, levantándola más alto mientras ella tenía sus manos en los hombros de él, ambos mirándose con intensidad a los ojos, para después bajarla con cuidado al suelo, aún sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. De repente bufó con malhumor.

—¡¿Se les perdió algo?! —preguntó con enfado al grupo de personas que los estaba mirando desde hacía un buen rato, para luego mirar como la muchedumbre se dispersaba— Estos idiotas parecen que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meter sus narices dónde no los llaman—refunfuñó sin atreverse a soltar su novia, que lo miraba con curiosidad ante lo que acababa de hacer.

—Creo que sólo tenían curiosidad por tu motocicleta—dijo ella sin tampoco atreverse a alejarse de él, no cuando de verdad se sentía muy bien así.

—Que sean curiosos en otro lado—su voz se escuchó más suave a la vez que sus ojos la examinaban por completo.

—Un poco exagerado, ¿No?—su cercanía la estaba desconcentrando, tanto así que había olvidado lo que la había perturbado todo el fin de semana sólo por estar entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo crees? —otra vez se acercaba a sus labios con determinación, esperando que ella lo volviera a detener, pero esta vez fue él mismo que detuvo el acto al notar como ella planeaba alejar el rostro de nuevo— Entremos—se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar sin esperarla, sintiéndose realmente inseguro de la actitud de ella, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado en el fin de semana, porque no podía ser que ella cambiara en tan poco tiempo porque sí.

Ella lo siguió con la cabeza hecha un lío, sabiendo que debía hablar lo antes posible de lo ocurrido, pero al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, desconfiaba de su propia decisión. No quería mentirle ni ocultarle cosas, pero tampoco quería perderlo.

—Joder—salió de sus pensamientos para fijarse en cómo su novio intentaba entrar el casco de motociclista dentro de su casillero—. Ahora tendré que andar con esta cosa para todos lados—se mostró irritado y sin saber que aquello le había sacado la primera sonrisa en muchas horas a la chica de pelo anaranjado.

—Parece que sí—él se giró para mirarla sonreír menudamente—. Una de las consecuencias de tener una motocicleta, supongo—él le sonrió de la misma manera, sin querer mostrar más de lo debido— ¿Por eso fue que saliste de la ciudad este fin de semana? —le preguntó para saber el porqué no había estado en Sweet Ville en esos dos día y de repente el lunes llegaba con una motocicleta.

—No—cerró el casillero y se recargó sobre él—, ayer la terminé de reparar aquí en la ciudad—admitió y sintiéndose un poco mal por no haberle dicho a su novia que sólo salió de la ciudad el sábado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió sin querer mostrar que de verdad estaba dolida de ello, ya que ella incluso lo llamó el día anterior y él no contestó— ¿Por qué no tomaste ninguna de mis llamadas o me llamaste? —el chico tragó en seco, sabiendo que no había hecho bien, pero habían pasado tantas cosas el fin de semana que ni siquiera recordó su móvil con la batería descargada.

—Tenía el móvil descargado y olvidé llevar el cargador… Además de que no podía tomar llamadas el sábado—ella lo miró confundida mientras él se preparaba para darle la noticia—. Estuve en París.

—¿París? —preguntó incrédula de que se hubiera ido tan lejos.

—Sí—volvió a sonreír más abierto, listo para revelarle aquello—. El viernes te había dicho que tenía algo que resolver fuera de la ciudad y que hoy te revelaría el porqué—ella asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido, no logrando entender el porqué él parecía tan tranquilo y contento—. En nuestro último concierto en Abbadie Village alguien nos estuvo esperando para hablar—entendió rápidamente que se trataba de un asunto de la banda—. Resultó ser Gregor Chardin, uno de los mejores agentes musicales actuales y con buenas conexiones…—su sonrisa se agrandó cuando su novia se mostró más sorprendida, entreviendo que ella ya sospechaba lo que le diría—. Al parecer nos estuvo siguiendo por todos lados, grabándonos y convenciendo a varios sellos discográficos de apostar por nosotros, así que para resumir, nos consiguió un muy buen contrato con Scape Records y… Aceptamos. Empezaremos a grabar en un par de semanas mientras buscan al equipo adecuado—la chica no pudo contener una gran sonrisa por la noticia y lo hacía de verdad, porque en serio estaba feliz por él.

—Es increíble—decía contenta—. Felicidades, sabía que lo lograrían—él acarició su mejilla, feliz de verla de esa manera. Que ella estuviera feliz por él lo llenaba de dicha, pero cuando la sonrisa de ella se fue desvaneciendo de manera gradual se preocupó—Este fin de semana también me ocurrieron muchas cosas, Castiel—bajó la mirada a la vez que su voz se apagaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió sin querer evadir más el porqué ella se encontraba de aquella forma, temiendo que algo de verdad malo le hubiera pasado.

No sabía cómo empezar, pero no podía retractarse.

Otra vez la imagen de Nathaniel siendo golpeado por su padre asaltó a su mente, al tiempo que recordaba cómo no opuso resistencia cuando él la besó.

Empezó a hiperventilar mientras sentía las manos de aquel monstruo alrededor de ella, cómo la había invadido y amenazado con matar a su madre.

Y Larissa no confiaba en ella, se había puesto del lado del hombre del que tanto miedo tenía…

Castiel abrió sus ojos de más cuando sintió a su chica abrazarlo con fuerza mientras escondía su cara en el límite de su cuello y su pecho.

—Nora…—ella temblaba un poco, señal de que algo muy fuerte le había pasado, por eso no vaciló en abrazarla él también con fuerza, sintiéndola aún respirar con dificultad.

Ahora sí que estaba muy nervioso. Nora no era de reaccionar así, pero ya estaba más claro que el agua que algo horrible pasó mientras él no estuvo ahí para protegerla.

—Dime qué te pasó—levantó su rostro sin brusquedad, odiando ciegamente a lo que sea que la había puesto en ese estado de pavor—. Por favor, ya no me ocultes nada—casi rogó cuando se encontró con los ojos de ella cristalizados y llenos de miedo.

—El sábado yo… Yo estuve…

—¡Atención, alumnos! —se escuchó por todo el recinto la voz de la directora al tiempo que varios maestros aparecían por el pasillo— Los exámenes parciales de último año han desaparecido de la sala de profesores y ya que ningún profesor tiene idea de dónde podrían estar, hemos decididos confirmar que ninguno de ustedes haya querido hacerse el gracioso—muchos empezaron a murmurar preocupados, mientras tanto Nora y Castiel estaban mirándose uno al otro con atención—. Por lo tanto cada alumno deberá estar al lado de su casillero con sus mochilas mientras los profesores confirman que no tuvieron nada que ver en este acto rebelde.

—A su casillero—la profesora de química movió a Nora de los brazos de Castiel.

—¡Oiga, tenga más cuidado! —bramó el pelirrojo a la maestra, observando cómo su novia se iba cohibida hacia su casillero.

—Usted es el que debería tener cuidado, Briand—le sonrió con prepotencia—. No me sorprendería que sea el culpable de todo este lío.

—Vaya a amenazar a quien le importe, Delanay—le respondió sin miedo alguno, sólo enfadado de que hubieran interrumpido lo que Nora estuvo a punto de decirle.

—Castigado, hoy, después de clases—dijo al por fin darse el gusto de castigarlo después de muchos meses en los que él chico tuvo un buen comportamiento.

La mujer se fue por su camino, sonriendo arrogante, mientras colocaba a los que estaban desorganizados en los pasillos al lado de sus casilleros.

Después de un buen rato, todos los alumnos de cada planta y pasillo estaban preparados para la revisión de su casillero.

Delanay, Farrés y Boris eran los encargados de esa área, mientras dos revisaban los casilleros y mochilas, el otro observaba el mínimo movimiento de los estudiantes.

—¿Contenta? —le preguntó Castiel, con altivez, a su profesora cuando por tercera vez revisó su casillero y mochila.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, pues de verdad creía que él sería el culpable de aquello. Negó con la cabeza y se movió al siguiente alumno.

—Profesora Delanay—se dirigió Farrés hacia ella.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó enfadada— Se supone que debe de estar vigilando a los estudiantes.

—Ya los encontramos—la expresión de enfado se dispersó de la cara de la maestra, que después siguió al profesor de historia, sintiendo los pasos de los estudiantes curiosos de saber quién pudo haber robado los exámenes.

El pelirrojo también la siguió haciéndose un camino entre los demás alumnos que miraban y murmuraban sorprendidos ante lo que veían ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si el sobre con los exámenes habían caído justamente del casillero de la alumna modelo del Sweet Amoris.

—¿Cómo explica esto, señorita Jude? —la chica no supo responder, su semblante estaba frío e impasible, pero en realidad ella estaba aterrada con la imagen de los exámenes cayendo de su casillero justo cuando el profesor Boris le pidió abrirlo.

—No tengo idea, no sé cómo llegaron hasta ahí—algunos rieron, pero tanto los profesores como Castiel se mantenían serios.

—Acompáñeme—dijo la profesora de química—. Ustedes revisen si no tendrá algo más y también encárguense de que los demás vuelvan a sus salones—ambos hombres asintieron ante la orden y con rapidez la pusieron en acción.

—¡Nora! —gritó su novio, siguiendo a ambas féminas.

La chica se detuvo y se giró con la mirada perdida en él.

—Tú no lo hiciste, ¿Cierto? —sabía que no podía ser ella, pero… ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que estaba tan rara esa mañana?

—A su clase, Briand—ignoró el mandato de la profesora para en cambio mirar a su chica negar con la cabeza.

—Resolveré esto—dijo sin estar muy segura, pero con la intención de tranquilizar al chico de ojos grises que se notaba claramente alterado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Ella volvió a girarse y caminó al lado de su profesora de química, sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de doblar hacia la oficina de la directora, se encontró a Amber al lado de su propio casillero sonriéndole con burla y haciéndole entender que lo que pasó se debía a ella.

Ambas entraron a la oficina, quitando de repente el ceño fruncido de la mujer que esperaba a cualquiera menos a ella.

—¿Nora? —preguntó la mujer de pelos canosos sin entender el porqué era ella la que estaba ahí— Profesora Delanay, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Los exámenes estaban en su casillero—la directora no pudo esconder su espanto.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó a la chica que mantenía su mirada sobre ella sin ningún temor.

—Así es, pero yo no los robé, alguien más los puso ahí—habló con firmeza, sin querer caer en la tentación de desmoronarse ante ella, pues ya eran demasiadas cosas que soportar.

La señora se mantuvo estática, sin mostrar que en realidad le creía, pero tampoco culpándola.

—Tome asiento—la chica no titubeó ante su orden—. Profesora, ¿Nos deja a solas? —la mujer de pelo corto asintió, aún cuando quería saber de lo que iban a hablar, salió de la oficina— A ver… ¿Cómo es que no sabe cómo llegaron los exámenes hasta su casillero? —preguntó con calma y no con la histeria que tanto la caracterizaba.

—No lo sé porque yo no los robé—y ella respondió igual de tranquila, aunque por dentro se sentía hecha un lío, en especial porque sabía que la maldita de Amber era la culpable, aunque no tuviera una remota idea de cómo lo pudo haber hecho.

—Y si no fue usted, ¿Entonces por qué estaban en su casillero? —aún se mostraba calmada, de verdad le costaba salir de su estado de sorpresa al notar que era Nora, su alumna estrella, la que había hecho tal acto.

—Alguien más los puso ahí, alguien que quiere inculparme—no podía ser que después de todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana tuviera que enfrentarse también con ser la culpable de algo que ella no había hecho.

—Los casilleros tienen una clave única para cada estudiante, ¿Quién adivinaría la suya? ¿Por qué justamente usted?—ella bajó la cabeza sin saber responder en el momento, pero con un presentimiento vago que parecía poner la respuesta frente a ella, pero aún así no podía verla.

—No lo sé… Pero yo no tengo ninguna razón para robarlos—empezaba a mostrar un poco más su desespero—. Yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacer algo como eso, directora—la mujer sabía que le decía la verdad, ella misma era testigo de que Nora era una espectacular estudiante.

—Te creo… Pero aún así los exámenes estaban entre tus pertenencias—hablaba desilusionada de lo que iba hacer— Y si no me das pruebas de que no fuiste tú, yo…—le costaba un poco decirlo y más cuando ella la miraba con nerviosismo—Yo tendré que expulsarte de manera indefinida—Nora abrió atónita tanto sus ojos como su boca, aterrada de saber lo que aquella expulsión implicaba, ya que si era expulsada no terminaría el año escolar y no podría ir a la universidad a estudiar psiquiatría, debería incluso ir a supletorios o peor aún, repetir el año en caso de que lo que presuntamente había hecho fuera tan grave y sabía que lo era, hasta le aterraba que los de la universidad se enteraran y le revocaran su beca.

—No me puede hacer esto, Directora—su voz se escuchaba quebrada—. No es justo que por algo que no hice me vayan a expulsar—la señora tampoco le gustaba mucho su decisión, pero no le quedaba de otra, el reglamento era claro.

—Lo siento, Nora—tomó el teléfono en su mano—. Pero no podrás estudiar aquí hasta que se demuestre que no fuiste tú—buscó en su ordenador el número de Larissa— ¿Tu madre está en la ciudad? —ella negó con la cabeza baja, odiando con toda su alma a Amber por lo que le había hecho, porque esta vez sí se había pasado, le había quitado la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y eso lo iba a pagar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron terribles para la chica de pelo anaranjado que escuchaba como la directora y su madre hablaban de lo ocurrido, sospechando que Larissa no iba a creer que ella no fue la culpable de aquello. Ese pensamiento la devolvió otra vez a lo ocurrido el sábado, cómo ese hombre invadió su boca sin piedad y la puso en contra de su madre.

—Tu madre dice que no estará en la ciudad hasta el miércoles—la chica no hizo ni un gesto—. Yo sé que no fuiste tú—esta vez si la miró con una pizca de esperanza—. Me encargaré de investigar quién fue, pero debes entender que mientras no lo encuentre tú serás la culpable y por lo tanto no podrás seguir estudiando aquí hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo tú, tu madre y yo—ella asintió desanimada otra vez, con miedo de que nunca se pudiera demostrar que Amber era la culpable del robo—. Debes irte—las palabras de la directora resonaron muy fuerte en su cabeza, logrando que ella no pusiera más resistencia a su decisión.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás, viendo como otro peldaño de su felicidad caía y se destruía en el suelo.

¿Nunca se detendría? ¿Siempre sería de esa forma su vida?

—

—Cuando fui a buscarla ya se había ido—le decía Castiel a Lysandro sobre lo sucedido con Nora—. Hace un momento hablé con ella por el móvil, me dijo que estaría expulsada por un tiempo indefinido—el de pelo blanco observó como su amigo se mordía el labio inferior con impotencia.

—Me cuesta creer que ella sea la culpable del robo—admitió Lysandro en un vago intento de consolar al pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo—contuvo las ganas de sacar un cigarrillo, ya que se encontraban en el patio del instituto, no obstante se sentía como un total inútil al saber que lo que pasó esa mañana implicaba para Nora y sentía que si no descargaba su turbación contra algo tendría que fumar la cajetilla entera para tranquilizarse—. Ella estaba preocupada por algo esta mañana—su amigo lo miró con interés—, pero sé que no se debía a eso, ella no es capaz de hacer algo así, ni siquiera necesita hacer algo como eso, ella es inteligente y hasta consiguió una beca, ¿Para qué haría algo que la arruinaría?

—Está claro que fue otra persona—le hizo saber de inmediato.

—Necesito hablar con ella, cuando la llamé se escuchaba tan… Perdida—bajó la cabeza, intentando él mismo no perderse en esa brumosa confusión que crecía alrededor de Nora—. Algo más le pasa y estuvo a punto de decirme qué fue, pero justo en ese momento la directora hizo el anuncio y Delanay se encargó de alejarla de mí.

—Habla con ella después de clases—le recomendó—. Será mejor si lo hablan frente a frente.

—No podré—dijo casi gruñendo—. La idiota de Delanay me castigó y si falto yo también saldría expulsado—parecía que todo en ese día estaba en su contra.

—Aún si firmamos con Scape Records, no creo que sea sensato el hacer que te expulsen—su amigo lo miró con fastidio—. Entonces antes de ir a la celebración del contrato habla con ella—el pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás al recordar que esa noche la banda, familiares y amigos estarían celebrando el contrato en el lugar en el que antes solía trabajar. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que olvidó por completo invitar a Nora.

—Olvidé decírselo—también echó hacia atrás su pelo con exaspero— ¡Mierda! —se levantó enfadado del banco— ¡Juro que cuando sepa quién fue el que le hizo esto a Nora yo…!

—Podemos hablar, Castiel—interrumpió Amber sin que ninguno la hubiera visto venir—, en privado—dijo mirando a Lysandro con desdén.

Lysandro rodeó discretamente los ojos y se levantó del banco para después alejarse hacia el instituto.

—¿Qué quieres? —entre las personas que no quería ver ni en pintura, Amber figuraba en los primeros lugares— ¿Vienes a burlarte de lo que le pasó a Nora?

—No, vengo apoyarte—dijo sin rastro de la sonrisa que quería materializar—. Mira que tener por novia a una tipa tan…

—¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella! —bramó enfadado con todo— Y te advierto que si algo tuviste que ver con lo que le pasó esta mañana la vas a pagar y muy caro—la miró de una manera tan fulminante que por un momento la máscara de tranquilidad de ella se iba a caer ante él.

—¿Quién dice que no fue ella misma la que hizo eso? —le preguntó de forma serena, alertando a Castiel de algo se traía entre manos.

—Ella no necesita hacer algo como eso—él también se fue relajando, pero sólo porque sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar en esos instantes—. La conozco—esta vez ella le sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa arrogante de siempre, era más bien ¿Compresiva?

—No, Castiel—negó con la cabeza también—, tú no la conoces en lo absoluto…

—Si vienes a inventarle calumnias como la otra vez, te puedes ir por donde viniste—cerró de manera instintiva su puño—. La última vez casi lograste separarnos, pero ahora no te servirá ningún juego sucio que traigas entre manos—la chica se mostraba imperturbable, causando aún más enfado en el chico de ojos grises.

—Nora te engaña con mi hermano—dijo sin mostrar ningún atisbo de duda, observando como Castiel palidecía ante lo que le había dicho.

—Mientes—sabía que le mentía. Nora y él se querían y por Nathaniel ella no sentía nada.

—Lo hace desde hace un par de meses, aprovechaban las reuniones del consejo para algo más…

—¡Cállate! —tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a no romperle la cara ante las mentiras tan crueles que le insertaba en el corazón— Tú sólo eres una maldita envidiosa que siempre ha fastidiado a Nora porque ella es mil veces mejor que tú.

—¿Acaso la última vez me equivoqué en lo que te dije? —le preguntó de repente, bajando las defensas del chico de manera gradual— Dime, cuando te dije que ella te estaba controlando como un títere ¿Acaso fue una mentira? —el chico pasó saliva al recordar que era cierto, incluso la misma Nora lo había admitido. Pero eso ya no importaba, Nora y él habían cambiado, se querían, ya no se mentían ¿Cierto?

—Eso ya no importa—su voz sonó algo rota, avergonzándole—. Ella cambió y nada de lo que me digas ahora será suficiente para separarnos—de eso estaba seguro, no había nada más que lograra separarlos, no después de pasar por tanto y experimentar lo que era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para ser destruido.

—¿Incluso si tengo pruebas? —otra vez tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír cuando el pelirrojo volvió a palidecer— ¿Incluso si te las muestro ahora mismo? —sacó su celular de su bolso y empezó a buscar la grabación.

Todo en Castiel parecía difuminarse, ver a la rubia tan segura de lo que decía lo atemorizaba de que ella tuviera razón, de que Nora, su Nora, lo engañaba con Nathaniel.

—Mira esto—le pasó el móvil en el que se desarrollaba una escena un tanto difusa, pero que al cobrar calidad se observaba casi perfectamente a Nora y Nathaniel conversando en una parada de autobús.

Hasta el momento no había nada malo, sólo conversaban ¿Acaso esa era la prueba de que ella lo engañaba? ¿Una estúpida conversación? Pensaba él con más optimismo de que Amber sólo estaba inventando mentiras sobre Nora… Pero entonces el rubio se acercó con más ahínco hacia su novia, y ella, no hacía nada para alejarse… Y no lo hizo cuando Nathaniel la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola.

Fue como si hubiera quedado todo en blanco en ese momento, como si no recordara quién era, ni qué era lo que hacía, sólo sabía que estaba viendo a la chica que amaba besando a su rival, engañándolo, traicionándolo con la mayor maldad.

—Esa… Esa no es ella—susurró pretendiendo que decir eso lo volvería un hecho y no una mentira piadosa para sí mismo.

—Es ella—le confirmó aún más tranquila que antes, pudiendo ya ver dentro de Castiel cómo todo se desmoronaba, como su confianza hacia aquella desabrida se esfumaba—. Estuvo en mi casa el sábado con Nathaniel… No me gustaría darte detalles de lo que estuvieron haciendo—lo miró negar repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras le pasaba el móvil.

—Es mentira…—debía ser mentira, ella lo quería, ella no lo engañaría con nadie, mucho menos con aquel maldito— No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero esa no es ella, no puede ser ella—tuvo que sacar fuerzas para no derrumbarse en el banco, pues éstas parecían haberlo abandonado mientras enfrentaba la mirada de Amber.

—Es la verdad—se acercó más a él, mirándolo con indignación por lo que Nora había hecho—. Yo nunca te he mentido Castiel, en cambio ella no ha dejado de hacerlo—él no aguantó más y se sentó, esta vez con el rostro oculto entre sus manos—. Por eso pasó lo del viernes, es cierto que la esperé al final de clases, pero la razón era para impedirle que siguiera jugando tanto contigo como con Nathaniel—se sentó a su lado—. Ella se enfadó y, bueno, ya fuiste testigo de lo que nos hizo… Por eso es que hoy te muestro esto, porque ya estoy harta de que me amenace mientras ella te ve la cara de tonto.

Él no podía ni proferir una palabra, el nudo en su garganta le impidió que pudiera seguir desmintiendo lo que ella decía. Sólo sabía que era cierto, esa grabación mostraba a Nora y Nathaniel besándose. Él no podía negar que eso era real… Pero no iba a caer tan fácil, amaba a Nora, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba a él también, por eso se levantó del asiento e ignoró los llamados de Amber, porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sólo la versión de la rubia.

Enfrentaría a Nora.

—

—Sé que tú no lo hiciste—dijo Nathaniel mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Misu—. Y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo cree—Nora asintió con la mirada en su gato que, a diferencia de cuando Castiel estaba en la casa, se mostraba muy mimoso con Nathaniel.

—Aunque así sea no importa—admitió con desgano—. La directora fue muy clara con que si no se demostraba que yo no fui, yo seguiría siendo la culpable del robo—él no supo que decirle para levantarle el ánimo, después de todo, ¿Quién lo estaría al ser inculpado injustamente?

—Esperemos que el culpable aparezca lo antes posible—sonrió cuando el gato persa se dio la vuelta para que lo siguiera consintiendo—. No sé quién querría hacerte eso—Nora lo miró como si no pudiera estar hablando en serio.

—Es obvio que fue tu hermana—el de ojos dorados se mostró sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No creo que Amber llegaría tan lejos sólo porque no le agradas—de verdad quería creerlo así, porque de lo contrario su hermana se las vería muy seriamente con él.

—A tu hermana no sólo le desagrado, Nathaniel—también pasó su mano por el vientre del felino—, ella me desprecia y ten por seguro que es muy capaz de eso con tal de verme derrotada.

—No entiendo porqué es así contigo en primer lugar—buscaba una razón dentro de él para entender lo que pasaba con su hermana, porqué era tan cruel con Nora.

—Envidia, celos, inseguridad—dijo como si hubiera tenido una lista en su mente preparada para cuando alguien quisiera saber el porqué Amber la despreciaba.

—A veces no la entiendo—murmuró Nathaniel, captando más la atención de la de ojos plateados—. Sé cómo es contigo y con los demás, incluso conmigo a veces es así de despreciable, pero después es como si pasara a ser una niña que de verdad necesita mi ayuda y mi apoyo—Nora asintió mientras analizaba aquello que le decía—. Es como si por momentos quisiera protegerla y decirle que todo irá bien, y por otros zarandearla y hacerle entender que ella no es el centro del universo.

—Buena suerte con lo último—profirió ella con clara ironía—. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con la grabación que ella hizo? —el rubio suspiró con paciencia al recordar su discusión del día anterior.

—La confronté y le dije que la borrara, que yo me encargaría de lo que pasa y que ella no tenía que meterse en algo que podía perjudicarnos a todos—usó el ratón de juguete para entretener a Misu.

—¿Entonces ya pensaste en lo de emanciparte? —inquirió curiosa y deseosa de que le hiciera caso.

—Así es—él asintió—. Mañana mismo me reuniré con un abogado que me guíe en todo el proceso—ella sonrió a medias, aunque de verdad le alegraba que él tomara esa decisión—. Tienes razón… Yo no puedo más con esta situación—admitió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me alegra que tomaras la mejor decisión—él le sonrió a medias también—. Y también, gracias por venir a verme—dijo a la vez que pensaba en que casi anochecía y Castiel no hacía acto de presencia. Eso la tenía desilusionada ya que pensaba que él sería el primero, o el único, que estaría ahí acompañándola y no Nathaniel, que aún con todo lo que hacía sacó un tiempo para ir a saber de lo ocurrido y apoyarla.

—No fue nada—dijo con una sonrisa más grande—. Quería saber cómo había pasado todo y… Cómo estabas al respecto—y era verdad, aunque también había otros factores que lo habían llevado hasta la casa de Nora, entre ellos el no querer regresar a su casa y enfrentar a su padre y lo ocurrido esa tarde con _ella_, como al dejarse llevar por su ira casi la hirió.

La imagen de la chica con el golpe en el abdomen lo tenía perturbado, aún cuando sabía que era fuerte, el haberla golpeado por accidente, y también haberla hecho enojar, lo ponía en extremo nervioso. Él no quería quedar como un cavernícola, pero parecía una maldición que siempre ella se llevara esa impresión de él.

—Estás pensando mucho—lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Pasó algo esta tarde, ¿No es así? —Nathaniel la miró estupefacto de que Nora adivinara aquello.

—La verdad… Es que sí—admitió mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Puedes hablarme de eso, si quieres—no sabía si en realidad quería, era extraño hablar de ella con Nora, pero al mismo tiempo quería desahogarse y Nora parecía ser la única persona dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Bueno… Yo… Golpeé por accidente a alguien y como es de esperarse no se lo tomó bien—admitió a medias.

—Es entendible, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso—¿En serio tanto se notaba que estaba preocupado?— Al ser un accidente deberá entender que nunca hubo mala intención.

—No es tan fácil—suspiró para recostarse sobre el sofá—. Por alguna razón ella siempre me encuentra en ese tipo de situaciones y no me extrañaría que de verdad creyera que la golpeé a propósito.

—¿Ella? —él se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había dado una pista muy clara de quién se trataba— Así que es una chica—dijo como afirmación mientras una extraña satisfacción se instalaba en ella cuando notó como el rubio se sonrojaba de más—. Y tal parece que te gusta…

—¿Qué? —la miró incrédulo, queriendo negar aquello de inmediato, pero que Nora lo dijera tan claro lo dejó en un estado de confusión aún mayor.

—Sí, al menos eso es lo parece—le sonrió más pícara, como sólo una amiga con ganas de tomarle el pelo lo haría. No sabía si sentirse bien por ello o completamente mal— ¿Es Melody?

—No—respondió al instante, pareciéndole ridículo que ella pensara que se trataba de Melody, a la que no lograba ver más que como una amiga.

—Vale—asintió al comprender que no debía proseguir más en aquella conversación.

De forma instintiva miró hacia Misu, quien disfrutaba de los juegos y mimos de Nathaniel. Sonrió otra vez.

—Le agradas mucho—dijo señalando a su mascota. Nathaniel también mientras disfrutaba de mirar al felino juguetear con el ratón falso que tenía en su mano.

—Sí, es una lástima que no pueda tener uno—la tenue desilusión empañó su voz.

—Cuando te emancipes podrás—y la ilusión volvió a los ojos del chico que tampoco había pensado que cuando se mudara ya no tendría que lidiar con la alergia de su madre a los gatos y podría tener el suyo propio.

—No lo había pensado de esa forma—le sonrió y ella también lo hizo—. Hasta puede que Misu y él, o ella, se lleven bien—ella asintió para después tomar a su gato en brazos.

—Esperaremos—dijo refiriéndose tanto a Misu como a ella—. Es incluso divertido, ¿Sabes? —la sonrisa de él se desvaneció al no entender a qué se refería— Mientras Misu contigo es muy cariñoso, con Castiel es bastante distante y hasta malvado—la mención del nombre del pelirrojo tensó de inmediato el ambiente—. Ustedes dos… Siendo tan diferentes…—el chico sabía a dónde iba a parar la conversación, pero por una extraña razón no quiso detenerla— ¿Cómo fueron amigos? —él volvió a suspirar, enderezándose en el sofá.

—No éramos tan diferentes al principio—acarició la patita del felino—. Aunque éramos bastante competitivos, casi no diferíamos en gustos…—y su mente viajó lejos, a ese tiempo en el que ambos eran inseparables, los mejores amigos.

—Si ellas no hubieran aparecido…—dijo refiriéndose a las tales Rosalie y Debrah— Quizás seguirían siendo amigos—pero él negó de inmediato.

—No lo creo. Algunas cosas pasan porque así están predestinadas… Y estoy seguro que algo más lo hubiera hecho…Además de que él tuvo la culpa en primer lugar.

—Quizás los dos la tuvieron—declaró con sabiduría, liando a Nathaniel—. Es cierto que no debí ponerme de su lado ciegamente y que también tú puedes tener razón en lo que dijiste sobre Debrah… Pero él me había dicho que cuando supo de tus sentimientos por Rosalie él prefirió dejarte el camino libre con ella y sólo se hicieron novios porque ella misma admitió sentir algo por él—el rubio quedó aún más sorprendido con lo que ella le acababa de revelar, nunca habiéndolo visto de aquella forma.

—Yo… No lo sabía…—pero cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba de forma profunda— Pero la diferencia está en que con lo de Debrah yo sí intenté decírselo, pero él no me creyó—dijo un poco desilusionado.

Nora lo miró con simpatía, entendiendo la confusión y decepción por las que ambos chicos pasaban, pero cuando quiso seguir hablándole de lo demás, un mensaje entrante en su móvil la desvió de hacerlo.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos y miró el mensaje de su novio que decía que se dirigía hacia su hogar.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Nathaniel al notar como ella se ponía seria de repente.

—Castiel viene hacia acá—el chico comprendió que lo mejor era que se fuera para que así el pelirrojo no creyera cosas que no eran.

—Supongo que me tengo que ir—dijo mientras se levantaba y veía a Nora depositar al gato en el suelo.

—No quisiera que él creyera…—no quiso terminar la frase, no quiso crearle más desaliento a Nathaniel.

—No hay problema—le sonrió con tristeza—. Es entendible que él pueda llegar a pensar lo que no es—ella también se levantó y lo siguió hasta el frente de su hogar.

—Cuídate, ¿Sí? —le dijo para luego sorprenderse por el abrazo de Nathaniel.

—Gracias—le sonrió mientras se apartaba de ella, pero no lo suficiente, ya que quería disfrutar de esa imagen de ella, sonriéndole con sutileza, un poco más relajada que cuando la vio esa mañana irse del instituto.

Nora no se atrevía a despedirlo de una vez por todas, ella no se sentía bien y por ello agradecía a Nathaniel en silencio por estar ahí para ella, pero sobretodo no lo alejaba porque al mirarse en sus ojos entendía que lo que él sentía era casi como lo que ella sentía por Castiel y el sólo pensar que Castiel no correspondiera sus sentimientos, tal y como ella hacía con Nathaniel, simplemente no podía despreciarlo de una manera vil, después de todo, él era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, quizás de verdad era su amigo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —la voz de su novio los alertó a ambos, provocando que se separaran poco a poco.

—Castiel…—dijo ella en voz baja, sintiéndose de repente preocupada cuando notó la manera en la que él la miraba a ella y a Nathaniel— Pensé que venías en camino.

Él no respondió, sólo recordaba la grabación que Amber le mostró esa mañana y también la escena con la que se encontró al verlos salir de la casa de ella, y para colmo se abrazaban.

—Llegué antes para comprobar algo—dijo mientras miraba con una mirada extraña a Nathaniel, como si esta mediara entre lo fulminante y lo gélido—. Pero por lo visto estabas bien acompañada—el rubio bufó mientras rodeaba los ojos.

—Yo me voy—hizo ademán de retirarse, pues no estaba dispuesto a tolerar un segundo más aquel cretino, pero, para su sorpresa, la mano de Castiel lo detuvo por su hombro.

—No, quédate, Nathaniel—dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Nora de la misma forma que miró al rubio antes, sorprendiendo a los otros dos de que le pidiera quedarse al rubio, e incluso lo llamara por su nombre y no por un apodo—. Los tres tenemos algo que discutir.

—Castiel, Nathaniel sólo estuvo aquí para saber lo que pasó esta mañana—quiso aclarar de inmediato para que así él no creyera otra cosa.

—Ya…—dijo sin que pareciera importarle.

Tanto Nathaniel como Nora lo miraron con más extrañeza, sin lograr ver entre sus intenciones.

—¿Así que me engañas con él, desabrida? —preguntó como si preguntara por la hora, pero por dentro ardía de dolor y coraje ante la imagen de ellos dos besándose, abrazándose.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que no—de repente ella recordó lo ocurrido el sábado y la culpa otra vez volvió a paralizarla, queriendo que él no sospechara de lo que pasó.

—Entonces…—se acercó a ambos, mientras enfrentaba la mirada de fastidio de Nathaniel y la de frialdad de Nora—No hubo ni siquiera un beso entes ustedes, ¿Cierto? —realizó la pregunta de la misma forma que la anterior, pero nervioso se encontraba, nervioso y con miedo de que ella le confirmara sus temores.

Quería en serio, más que nada en el mundo, que ella le dijera que no, que nunca pasó nada entre ella y Nathaniel, y juraba que sí ella le respondía con una negativa le creería por completo, aunque hubiera visto lo que vio, porque no quería arriesgarse a perderla por un malentendido. Y también juraba que si ella le decía que no lo había hecho, haría todo a su alcance para poner a Amber en su lugar y así hacerle entender que nada podría separarlos a él y a Nora… Pero…

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —inquirió ella con la voz temblorosa, con su mirada gélida derritiéndose por la angustia.

Castiel no hizo ni un solo gesto ante lo que escuchó de parte de ella, simple y llanamente la miraba con ojos glaciares, como si por un momento el fuego se hubiera apagado y en cambio hubiera dejado un terreno gris, desierto y frío en su mirada.

—¿Qué…?—le costaba hablar a él también por sentir como el dolor en el pecho se intensificaba, como las palabras de ella lo trastornaban, como la imagen del rubio y Nora se besaban quemaba en su cabeza— ¡¿Qué cómo lo supe?! —ahora sí todo el fuego había regresado a su lugar quemándolo desde adentro— ¡¿Así que sí me engañas con este imbécil?! —Nathaniel tampoco pensaba proferir alguna palabra, la culpabilidad también lo carcomía a él.

—Todo tiene una explicación—empezó a proferir alterada, mientras notaba como su novio enrojecía de furia.

—¡Entonces dámela! —le pidió sin querer escucharse desesperado, cómo realmente se encontraba—¡Dime porqué tú y éste se besaron! —su voz se quebró en lo que pareció ser un pequeño sollozo— ¡Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, Nora!

Nora miró con mucho nerviosismo hacia Nathaniel, buscando su aprobación de que hablara de lo de su padre.

—Le diré, Nathaniel—pero el rubio frunció el ceño, negando muchas veces con la cabeza.

—No, él no puede saber nada—no iba a dejar que aquel idiota se burlara de su situación.

—Pero él debe saber…

—¡¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa, imbécil?! —lo empujó porque ya no soportaba tenerlo ahí y más al saber lo que él y Nora habían hecho.

—¡No me empujes, pendejo! —y un golpe de parte Castiel lo paró en seco.

Nathaniel miró la sangre que goteaba de su labio partido, para después regresarle el golpe en el mismo lugar.

Un golpe en el estómago, otro en el pecho, así estaban ellos dos, matándose a golpes con más fuerza que nunca, ignorando los gritos de Nora que pedía que parasen.

Quería matarlo, de verdad lo odiaba con toda su alma, otra vez le quitaba su felicidad, le arrebataba a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Lo odiaba como nunca pensó odiar a nadie.

Lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y luego lo arrojó contra el suelo, para después sentir como Nora se ponía frente a él, apartándolo aterrada de Nathaniel.

—¡Ya para, Castiel!—pero él también la empujó a ella, sorprendiéndola y atemorizándola.

—¡No me toques!—la miró como jamás pensó que la vería a ella, a esa chica que robó su corazón sólo para jugar con él y destrozarlo a su antojo: Con un odio profundo y letal— No te me acerques jamás, Jude—la chica retrocedió trémula y con sus ojos demasiado abiertos, no pudiendo creer que él le dijera aquellas palabras.

—Castiel…—susurró al tiempo que notaba como Nathaniel se ponía de pie a su lado, aún aturdido por el golpe en su cabeza— Debes escucharme… Déjame explicarte…

—¡¿Qué me expliques qué?! —gritó casi desgarrando su garganta— ¡¿Qué eres una mentirosa?! ¿¡Qué te estuviste burlando de mí todo este tiempo?! —las lágrimas rozaban los ojos de ambos.

—Yo… Lo que pasó fue porque…

—¡No me importa! —claro que le importaba, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a humillarse más ante esa tipa que desconocía por completo— ¡Tú, él y tus malditas mentiras se pueden ir a la mierda! —la chica hacía todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar por el llanto.

Nunca pensó que él volvería a ser así con ella, incluso peor.

—Pero debes saber la verdad…—contuvo un sollozo— Yo no quise, pero…

—¡Cállate! —no quería escucharla, mirarla hasta lo hería de muerte— ¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras de ti! —y lo peor era que al verla así, una parte de él quería retroceder y no gritarle, pero nada parecía importarle y si él no le importaba a ella ¿Por qué ella sí a él? — No sé porqué lo hiciste… No sé porqué jugaste conmigo, si fue alguna venganza… O si fue sólo un experimento para tu diversión…

—No fue nada de eso—farfulló de forma temblorosa—. Yo no te mentí…

—No te creo nada—y el odio en su mirada la hería más que nada en el mundo, le robaba el aliento y hasta las fuerzas de seguir de pie—Ojalá no te hubiera conocido—demasiado dolor fluía entre ambos, ya era asfixiante… Ya era suficiente, en especial para ella— Eres una maldita, Nora Jude, ¡Eres una maldita zorra! —Nathaniel se acercó con peligro hacia Castiel para cerrarle la boca por lo que había dicho… Pero Nora fue más rápida al abofetearle con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, Briand…—ahora era ella la que lo miraba con odio, mientras sufría en extremo por dentro— Yo soy la que nunca quiere volver a saber de ti ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota!—le gritó iracunda y rota, con el odio nublando su corazón— ¡Vete de aquí! —él se quitó la mano de la mejilla enrojecida y la siguió mirando con un desprecio descomunal, casi desatinado.

Nathaniel miró nervioso la escena de ambos digiriéndose miradas iracundas y llenas de odio y cómo el pelirrojo se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su motocicleta, que había dejado en el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Espera! —empezó a seguirlo con tal de detener aquello que inició por su culpa— Escucha lo que ella te tiene que decir, te lo contaremos todo—pero el chico de ojos grises se giró para empujarlo al suelo otra vez.

—Me importa una mierda lo que me tengan que decir un par de basuras como ustedes—se subió a la motocicleta y la encendió, sin embargo en vez de irse decidió observarlos a ambos por una última vez—. Los felicito, en serio—les sonrió cuando estaba muy lejos de sentir una pizca de alegría—. Los dos hicieron un buen trabajo en verme la cara de idiota…

—Termina de irte—le ordenó sin un poco de compasión en la voz, observando aquel chico al que ya no estaba segura si amaba, porque no podía ser real que él, otra vez, la volviera a arrojar a la infelicidad sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle lo que pasó, dejándose llevar por ese orgullo que a ambos destruía.

Él se colocó el casco rápidamente y se fue por su camino sin hacer caso al rubio que lo seguía corriendo.

—¡Detente, imbécil!—pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para que lograra darle alcance.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara, desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido, culpable de que Nora y Castiel tuvieran una terrible discusión que definitivamente terminó con la relación de ambos.

—Nora…—dijo acercándose a esa chica que estaba paralizada y que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción o reacción ante lo que acababa de ocurrir— Te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara—decía la verdad, porque aunque estuviera enamorado de ella, él no era esa clase de persona que se interponía en una relación que claramente era feliz—. Yo le diré todo, hablaré con él, esto no se quedará así…

—Déjalo así—respondió a los balbuceos del rubio con una fría firmeza, confundiéndolo bastante—. Él y yo ya no somos nada…—y aunque pareciera que no le importaba, adentro ella gritaba de agonía, intentando resistir ese nuevo golpe en su vida: Perderlo— Y así se quedará.

—Nora, yo sé que no piensas de esa manera—se acercó más nervioso a ella—. Esto fue mi culpa y debo…

—Necesito estar sola, Nathaniel—le pidió mientras miraba al suelo—. No quiero que insistas más en eso—él tragó en seco, dándose cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para una solucionar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lo siento—dijo y después tomó sus pertenencias del suelo, alejándose con demasiado culpa sobre sus hombros al saber que había destrozado la felicidad de Nora.

Miró a su alrededor y notó como varios vecinos la juzgaban por lo que acababan de presenciar. Ella no pudo importarle menos y se giró sobre sus talones hacia su hogar, caminando como si estuviera pisando un terreno desconocido, como si hubiera pasado a otro plano del universo, de la existencia misma, como si no recordara quien era antes de lo que había ocurrido.

Se sentó en el sofá con tranquilidad, mirando a su gato descansar a los pies de éste…

Se abrazó a sí misma, sus labios empezaron a temblar y su corazón la hería con cada latido.

Él… Ella… ¿Ya no estaban juntos? Así era, lo que antes tenían, lo que les costó salvar, ahora estaba destruido por completo, pulverizado y sin ningún arreglo.

Susurró el nombre de él como si fuera veneno en su boca, con amargura, con agonía, abriendo las viejas heridas y lastimando las nuevas que él mismo le había causado.

—No…—se abrazó con más fuerza, creyendo que era una pesadilla, sonrió incluso al creer que sí se trataba de eso, de una pesadilla horrible y que al despertar ella estaría al lado de él y lo vería sonreír como a ella le encantaba… Pero no era tan estúpida… Sabía que era la realidad, la cruel y maldita realidad que otra vez la hería de muerte, esta vez peor.

—

Entró a su casa con furia, arrojando el casco de motociclista a la pared, sin haber visto que Demonio se encontraba cerca de esta y que por poco lo golpeaba.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a golpear la puerta como si esta fuera la culpable de todo su sufrimiento.

Arrojó toda su ira contra la mesa de centro, pateándola y destruyéndola sin mayor esfuerzo.

Los ladridos histéricos de su perro no lograban cesar sus ganas de destruirlo todo, porque no podía soportar como el daño que ella le había hecho lo incineraba y lo consumía sin piedad alguna.

—¡Malditos! —no sólo golpeaba, incluso arañaba la pared, hiriendo sus dedos hasta hacerlos supurar sangre.

¿Cómo pudo caer de nuevo? ¿Cómo pudo creer que todo mejoraría? Era el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra al creer que por fin había encontrado su felicidad, pero se lo merecía, por creer que ella sería eso que tanto buscó.

—Nora…—otra vez su cara apareció ante sus ojos, como se sonrojaba ante sus besos, como suspiraba y temblaba de placer ¡Todo fue mentira! ¡Nunca sintió amor por él! ¡Lo estuvo engañando todo ese tiempo!

Volvió a gritar y esta vez mientras arrojaba la butaca con fuerza contra el suelo una y otra vez, sintiendo ganas de matar al maldito Nathaniel con sus propias manos.

—

Inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba y exhalaba otra vez, queriendo calmarse, no permitirse llorar, no permitirse sucumbir ante la debilidad ni ante el rostro de él crispado de aborrecimiento, deseando contar con toda la fuerza para dejar de sufrir por sus hirientes palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Nunca sería suficiente dolor en su vida, de eso estaba segura. Siempre sería peor, cada vez sufriría más, la herida sería más grande y profunda, pero ella sentía que ya era suficiente, que era demasiado sufrimiento como para continuar.

Sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron el brazalete que estaba en su muñeca, sintiendo que perdía el conocimiento al recordar los ojos de él, los que parecían llenos de amor, cuando se lo había colocado en su cumpleaños.

Se lo quitó de repente, como si se tratara de una asquerosa cucaracha y lo arrojó contra la pared. No quería tener nada de él, ni un objeto, ni un recuerdo.

Otra vez se abrazó, conteniendo el llanto, suprimiendo el desconsuelo que deseaba aflorar en gritos y lágrimas. Sólo quedó inmóvil, respirando mecánicamente como única señal de que no era una estatua hecha de hielo, congelada en sus miedos hechos realidad y en su sufrimiento eterno.

—

No le importaba que estuviera haciendo un ruido bestial en su apartamento, no le importaba si los vecinos llamaban a la policía por todo el alboroto que causaba. Tampoco le importaba si sus manos estaban hinchadas, amoratadas y sangrantes. Nada le importaba.

Parecía un ser salido del infierno mientras seguía destruyendo él mismo lo que tanto le costó reparar, como si se tratara de un fuego que arrasaba y devastaba todo lo que tocaba.

Paró ya no pudo más cuando quedó débil y de rodillas frente a su sofá y con las lágrimas bajando como cascadas de sus ojos.

¿Por qué confió en ella? ¿Por qué la tuvo que haber conocido? ¿Por qué la tenía que amar tanto?

Sollozaba contra el sofá mientras aún estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo pasar ante sus ojos cada momento junto a ella y entender que nada fue real, nunca fue real y ahora él era el único que había salido perdiendo al tenerla tan enterrada en su corazón como para olvidarla, pues sabía que era imposible, sería difícil seguir sin ella y sobretodo dejar de amarla como nunca había amado a alguien antes.

* * *

**Increíble como las cosas han cambiado: Nora expulsada, Nathaniel ya planea emanciparse y Castiel, junto a sus amigos, está logrando su sueño. Pero también lo que ha hecho Amber ha trastornado la relación de Nora y Castiel y al final ha logrado separarlos de una manera terrible.**

**Ambos se han destrozado otra vez y tal parece que esta vez no hay manera de regresar atrás, pues se puede entender la gran confusión que ahora rodea sus corazones heridos.**

**¿Habrá alguna forma de solucionar todo este embrollo? ¿O les depara un camino muy triste a nuestros protagonistas? **

**¡Y ese fue el capítulo de esta vez! Ojalá les haya gustado, yo, aunque corra el riesgo de que me odien, disfruté escribiendo este cap ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me gustan las emociones intensas :'3 **

**No olviden dejar su review en caso de que les haya gustado, o me quieran linchar xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	27. La única verdad

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_JavieraPilar__: __¡Saludos! Ay no es por ser cruel, es sólo que no todo debe de permanecer perfecto por mucho tiempo. No sé sí me explico xD Y en cuanto a Amber, hoy se descubrirá el porqué es tan "Perra" o al menos creo que habrán buenos indicios x´D_

_Myta.1__:_ _ ¡Hola! Bueno, tampoco soy tan mala xD Sí es cierto que Castiel debería desconfiar más de Amber, pero él mismo no quiso confiar en ella en un principio, sin embargo Amber mostró pruebas de lo que decía u.u Me alegra que te esté pareciendo genial :3 _

_También es cierto que él le fue infiel primero, pero recordemos que ambos volvieron a empezar su relación, es decir, decidieron olvidar esos malos momentos._

_BoxOfGlitter__: __¿Relación tóxica? Mmm, me parece que estás confundida. Claro, al inicio su relación sí lo fue, pero es que yo quería hacerla así, pero actualmente esa no es la situación entre ambos._

_No he leído ese libro, así que no sabría confirmarte :p_

_En cuanto a lo del suicidio ¿Qué te puedo decir? Parece que ya pecas de clarividente ¡Es broma! xD ¿O no?_

_Star786__:_ _¡Hola! No lo hago con mala intención, como ya dije, me gusta las emociones intensas, al menos en ficción xD Bueno, si bien Castiel cambió mucho, eso no quiere decir que lo haya hecho por completo, aún sigue siendo un tipo volátil, pero Nora supo tranquilizarlo. Sí que da lástima esta chica, parece que se bañó diez kilos de sal (?) _

_Y sí, he leído a Becca pero sólo leí Hush Hush, no seguí la saga, de hecho, en un capítulo hay un guiño al libro de ella xD Sin embargo el nombre de Nora no se lo puse por el libro, realmente, tiempo después de que empecé la historia fue que, investigando libros que había leído, que me enteré que así se llamaba la protagonista de Hush Hush. Por el otro lado, no he leído Hielo negro, ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía más libros aparte de su saga, pero me parece una gran coincidencia que se llame Jude la o el protagonista xD_

_YeSex: Jajaja pues sí, él se estaba controlando, porque no quería meter la pata como la última vez (capítulo 19), pero al final no pudo controlarse lo suficiente :s_

_Guest__: Jajaja no sé cómo responder esto, ¡Ah sí! Aún falta mucho por llorar :3 #Sorry_

_Genmar__: ¡Saludos! Oh no los odies, la mayoría son víctimas de las circunstancias :s Sí es verdad que Amber no merece mucha compasión, ni siquiera haré que trates de entenderla, la tipa está loca, así que mátala (?) xD_

_Por el lado de Castiel y Nora, pues es cierto que sí hubieran manejado mejor sus actitudes las cosas podrían haber tenido un final distinto, pero ambos no la estaban pasando muy bien y terminaron comportándose de esa manera :c_

_Esperemos todas que su amor sea lo bastante fuerte ^^_

_Jajaja no pensé que alguien esperaría a la moto, pero creo que fue un buen recibimiento, al menos para el momento xD Y sí, es genial que esté cumpliendo su sueño ^^_

_Ay xD Es verdad que hasta a mí me hubiera molestado que en una escena el protagonista decide confirmar las cosas él mismo y en la otra se destruye la posibilidad de que eso sea suficiente, pero vamos, que nos gusta el drama. _

_¿En serio crees que fue imaginativo? Pero si algo así pasó en el episodio 5 del juego x´D Pero gracias de todas formas :3_

_Tienes toda la razón en querer hacerles todo eso :v Jajaja no creo que te sorprenda mucho saber que me gusta escribir ese tipo de escenas xD_

_¿Y qué te digo? Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia, en serio, pero no me gustaría desvelar ningún detalle de que tipo de final tendrá :s_

_No eres insoportable, no piense eso ^^ ¡Y gracias por seguir leyendo! :*_

_Mimi__: Lamento que hayas llorado, pero me hace muy feliz que te guste como escribo xD ¿Germán no te estaba buscando? Ok no :p_

* * *

El solo de guitarra se hundió en su cabeza, sacándolo de ese extraño letargo que no podía llamar dormir, ya que en realidad no sentía que había dormido en lo absoluto después de que ese patético llanto, que no pudo controlar, fue cesando.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, queriendo experimentar ese extraño momento antes de despertar en el que no recordaba nada, ni a sí mismo, pero para su desgracia recordaba todo a la perfección.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró con dificultad el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —respondió con su voz obtusa y apagada, sin energía.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la celebración del contrato? —su amigo ni intentó mostrar un mínimo de modales, después de todo, hasta él mismo podía perder la paciencia después de que tanto él como sus amigos estuvieron llamando al pelirrojo que nunca hizo acto de presencia.

Castiel levantó la cabeza del asiento del sofá, sintiéndola doler bastante, y miró a su alrededor, reparando en todos los destrozos que había causado en su momento de ira. También miró a Demonio que descansaba a sus pies.

—Lo olvidé—respondió de manera mecánica a pesar de que sí había olvidado, de nuevo, que tenía que ir con su banda a celebrar el contrato que firmaron con Scape Records.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió al entrever que algo malo había pasado con su amigo.

Después de que dejó a Castiel a solas con Amber, el peliblanco notó que el guitarrista no se encontraba bien, la conversación con aquella chica lo había dejado perturbado y taciturno por el resto de la jornada escolar y luego no apareció a la celebración, para al final contestar al día siguiente con aquella forma tan anormal en él, como si hubiera quedado apagado y vacío.

El pelirrojo miró al suelo, con cada detalle del día anterior repitiéndose como una secuencia perversa dentro de su cabeza.

Quiso responder que nada, pero había quedado sin ganas de proferir esa mentira cuando realmente le pasaba todo y sentía que al mismo tiempo lo había perdido todo, como si ella hubiera robado cada parte de su alma y hubiera dejado en él un ser con demasiados huecos importantes que llenar.

—¿Qué pasó con Nora? —sabía que Lysandro llegaría a aquella conclusión, pero escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de quien lo había destrozado, era demasiado para soportar.

—Nos vemos en el instituto—y antes de que su amigo intentara saber el porqué evadía el tema, colgó.

Se levantó con tedio del suelo, con cada parte de él sufriendo. Observó el lugar, luego sus manos con sangre seca cubriendo los moretones y se dirigió a paso pesado hacia el baño, con la opresión en el pecho haciéndose más fuerte y profunda cuando un recuerdo de _ella_ caminando por ese mismo pasillo, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro sonrosado…

Entró al baño, estrujando sus manos magulladas contra su rostro, costándole hasta respirar como antes de recibir ese golpe letal en su alma.

—Patético…—susurró al mirar su rostro demacrado por la tristeza que no podía ocultar en esos momentos, simplemente no podía sacar fuerzas para enmascarar su dolor, ese que era demasiado duro y real.

No sabía que haría desde ese momento en adelante, cómo enfrentaría cada día sabiendo que fue un tonto que cayó por amor otra vez, que entregó por completo el corazón a la persona menos indicada.

_Nora_. Su nombre hasta dolía…

No podía ser el mismo de siempre, era tal vez lo único que tenía asegurado en esos momentos, porque ella lo había desfigurado de quien era antes, de ese tipo que cubría sus debilidades con hostilidad y violencia. Ya no, ya no tenía fuerzas para fingir que ella sólo fue otra más, ni para aparentar que no sufría, sólo intentaría utilizar el poco orgullo que le quedaba para no desmoronarse por completo, para intentar seguir aún con cada paso lastimándole.

Hizo cada acción como una máquina: Asearse, vestirse, alimentar a su perro y luego dirigirse en su motocicleta al instituto, torturándose con el recuerdo de Nora del día anterior cuando la subió en ella.

¿Todo eso pasó el día anterior? Le parecía casi increíble que guardara alguna relación con el tipo feliz y esperanzado que era veinticuatro horas atrás.

—Llega tarde, Briand—le replicó la Directora con su usual mal humor cuando lo vio entrar al instituto, sin embargo su expresión de enfado fue disminuyendo a notar algo raro en el chico, quizás más pálido y con profundas ojeras—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó sin provocar ninguna sorpresa en el chico que asintió a su pregunta como si nada, lo que claramente señalaba que bien no se encontraba—No vuelva a llegar tarde, diríjase a su clase—él no se inmutó por la orden y se dirigió hacia su salón mientras la Directora se dirigía a su oficina.

—Castiel—esa voz era la última que quería escuchar.

Miró con desdén hacia Amber que lo observaba con preocupación, quizás no tanta, porque sospechaba que su plan de separarlo de aquella inepta de Nora había funcionado y eso no podía tenerla más contenta.

Al principio su única idea era hacer que la expulsaran y así destrozar no sólo su imagen de alumna perfecta, sino también la posibilidad de que se graduara, pero ¿Quién diría que su hermano colaboraría de manera indirecta en la ruptura de esa ridícula relación? Desde el momento que los vio salir de la casa supo que debía seguirlos y así obtener algo útil ¡Pero no se imaginó que tendría tanta suerte de que Nathaniel justamente ese momento eligió para besarla! Y la tonta de Nora estaba tan compasiva con su hermano que no tuvo corazón para detenerlo de aquel acto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó acercándose.

Él la miraba indiferente y sin saber cómo reaccionar con ella. Amber otra vez se había encargado de quitarle la venda de los ojos y mostrarle la realidad de quién era Nora, sin embargo no se sentía agradecido con ella, al menos no de una forma que transmitía alivio, sino más bien que sabiendo que ella le hizo un bien, se sintió muy mal, terrible era la palabra más acorde.

—Estoy bien—respondió en voz baja, totalmente confundido y abrumado, sintiendo como se ahogaba ante esas palabras que él día anterior Amber profirió y resultaron ser ciertas.

—Sé que es difícil para ti esta situación—terminó de posicionarse frente a él—, pero también sé que eres fuerte y lograrás superar a esa maldita que jugó contigo—él lo dudaba, nada parecía tener sentido ni importancia después de saber qué clase de persona era Nora—. Y yo te ayudaré—la miró esta vez con una ceja alzada, dudando de lo que escuchaba—. Sabes muy bien que desde hace muchos años he estado enamorada de ti y por eso es que no dudo en repetírtelo, Castiel, puedes contar conmigo, porque yo nunca te mentiré como otras ya lo han hecho antes—acercó su mano a su rostro y lo acarició con dulzura—. Yo te comprendo mejor que nadie, sé que odias que te mientan, que se burlen de ti y sé que la olvidarás por completo—él se apartó despacio de la chica de tirabuzones rubios al tiempo que negaba.

—No creo que me conozcas tanto como dices, Amber—y en vez de dirigirse a su clase, como pensó en un principio, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, ignorando si Amber lo seguía o no.

¿Qué demonios le quiso decir con eso? Se preguntaba a sí misma, sintiéndose enojada con él por no aceptar su oferta y eso que no le había dicho las palabras que quería que él escuchara, pues sabía que debía ir preparando el terreno antes de verdaderamente atacar. Pero él otra vez la despreciaba, sin darle si quiera oportunidad.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando él, estando tan vulnerable, era perfecto para manipularlo más. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo a mitad de éstas cuando dos de sus profesores se disponían a bajarla.

Se escondió detrás del hueco de las escaleras, esperando a que no notaran su presencia y la regresaran a su clase, pero sus dos maestros decidieron entablar una conversación justamente en ese lugar.

—La Directora dice que está dispuesta a investigar al verdadero culpable—la chica agudizó más el oído—. No cree que la señorita Jude sea la culpable del robo—abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada al escuchar esas afirmaciones por parte de su profesora.

—Yo tampoco lo creo—habló su profesor de historia—. Ella siempre ha sido una excelente alumna, muy participativa e inteligente. Ese robo no pudo ser obra de ella.

—Al menos tenemos una pista clara de que no pudo haber sido ella—La chica de ojos turquesa abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, creyendo haber escuchado mal—: No encontramos nada más en su casillero a parte de los exámenes.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Farrés confundido. Amber también quería entender a qué se refería su profesora.

—La persona que los robó tuvo que haber entrado al salón de profesores con una copia de la llave, y ella no la tenía ni en su mochila ni en su casillero—la rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver el hueco tan grande que había dejado en su plan ¿Cómo no lo pudo haber pensado? — Quizás no sea suficiente para demostrar su inocencia, pero ya podemos estar más seguros de que alguien busca culparla—miró un poco cómo ambos asentían y se despedían para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Salió de su escondite cuando notó que no había nadie más en los alrededores.

Era increíble, en serio. Esa maldita era prácticamente intachable y su plan se estaba tambaleando por no haber pensado en atar aquel cabo y Castiel ni siquiera reparaba en ella, estaba tan indiferente y roto, y aunque sabía que no lo tomaría bien, pensaba que él volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero sólo logró convertirlo en ese remedo que encontró en los pasillos.

Su odio aumentaba al entender que aún si esa estaba expulsada del instituto y separada de su Castiel, seguía arruinando sus planes. Pero no se rendiría, ella ya llevaba las de ganar, sólo necesitaba terminar de inculparla de alguna forma.

—

No tenía ganas más que de quedarse en cama todo el día y parecía que eso le deparaba, pues, después de que logró salir de ese doloroso trance en el que cayó el día anterior, se refugió en la ducha y luego en su cama sin ninguna posibilidad de dormir.

Había logrado no derramar ni una sola lágrima, pero las ganas sobraban y es que era demasiado que soportar en tan poco tiempo. Hacía unos días atrás estaba feliz y completa al lado de _él_, pero en esos momentos parecían haber pasado mil años de diferencia que la alejaban de esa felicidad tan codiciada y que sentía cada vez más irreal.

Acarició la cabeza de Misu con su dedo, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío, pero cuando su móvil empezó a timbrar, se vio obligada a regresar a la realidad.

Alargó su brazo hasta la mesa de noche y miró que era su madre quien la llamaba.

No quería responder. La última vez que habían hablado, si bien Larissa se disculpó por casi golpearla, sus disculpas la llevaron a justificarse por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer sólo porque no le gustó como trató a Dominic.

—¿Sí? —respondió con su voz más neutral y sin querer mostrar lo rota que se encontraba.

—Al fin podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió en tu instituto—dijo su madre con tranquilidad—. Explícame que es eso de que encontraron unos exámenes en tu casillero—esperaba una respuesta rápida pero, a diferencia de siempre, su hija no parecía querer objetar a su favor de forma inmediata.

—No fui yo—dijo simple, sabiendo de antemano que Larissa no le creería, hasta parecía ser una tendencia entre las personas que más le importaba el no creer en ella ni dejarla explicar su versión de los hechos.

—¿Segura? —ahí estaba, no pudo herirla más y a la vez importarle menos— No me sorprendería que tu novio fuese el que te haya convencido de meter esos exámenes ahí con tal de salir él ileso de todo esto—la de ojos plateados suspiró de forma pesada al escuchar la palabra "novio" y recordar que él y ella ya no eran nada.

Le costó borrar esos recuerdos que de manera cruel asaltaron a su mente. Su voz, sus abrazos, sus palabras todo quedó reducido a vacío y más vacío, y ella quebrada de tal manera que se apreciaba irreparable, sin ver nada bueno desde ese momento en adelante, sin él.

—Estoy segura—respondió después de varios segundos en los que su madre esperó respuesta de su parte.

—¿Qué te pasa, Nora? —inquirió al sospechar que bien no se encontraba, y aunque sabía que podía deberse a lo ocurrido en su instituto, también algo le decía que se debía a algo más, algo que por supuesto Nora no le confesaría.

—Nada—ojalá no le pasara nada, pensaba cansada después de una noche entera sin poder dormir.

—Aún sigues enojada conmigo por lo del sábado, ¿Cierto? —y ese hombre apareció en su cabeza ahora llenándola de temor.

Toda esa pesadilla la iba a dejar mal parada, peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Nora, ya me disculpé y te juro que eso no volverá a ocurrir—profería la madre con preocupación y arrepentimiento—, pero tú también debes de ponerte en mi lugar—la hija no quería seguir escuchando porque sabía hacia donde se dirigía la explicación—. Lo que siento por él es muy fuerte… Nunca lo había sentido desde… Desde de tu padre—deseaba que se callara de una vez por todas—. No me gustó lo que hiciste, ¿Sabes? Me dolió bastante.

—Necesito descansar, ¿Hablamos más tarde? —la interrumpió ya harta de escucharla hablar de ese maldito demonio como si fuera un ángel. No sólo la irritaba sino que también la espantaba.

—Aún no me has dicho nada sobre tu situación con esos exámenes—le replicó con menos paciencia.

—Te respondí, pero si decides creer lo que quieres no es mi problema—y colgó, aún cuando sabía que eso sólo lograba empeorar la relación de ambas.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, sintiéndolos arder por las lágrimas acumuladas y por el desvelo.

No sabía qué hacer, el dolor que él le causó el día anterior latía muy vivo en ella, sus palabras la seguían hiriendo y el saber que ya nada sería igual, que él, su único rayo de esperanza, que iluminaba entre todo lo malo que se cernía sobre ella, se había esfumado, la había condenado a esa maldita oscuridad, con todos esos demonios acechándola y que esperaban el momento justo para arrebatarla de la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

Se levantó de la cama, frotándose la sien derecha que pulsaba adolorida y sentándose frente a su ordenador.

Temía lo que iba a hacer, pero además de distraerla de esos pensamientos hirientes, también le serviría para empezar con su plan.

"Dominic Filler" Escribió en el buscador, mientras la página de la Universidad Richard Stempell se cargaba. También lo buscó en varias redes sociales, sin mucho éxito, puesto que lo poco que salía en los resultados no daba con el tipo que en realidad le interesaba investigar más a fondo.

En la página de la universidad no aparecía ninguna información sobre los docentes, algo que en parte entendía, pero que en esos momentos, en los que se encontraba en el ojo de la ansiedad, le parecía por demás molesto.

Se atrevió a buscar en otros buscadores e incluso a visitar cada resultado con tal de no ignorar cualquier mínima pista sobre él.

Llevaba más de media hora ahí metida, ignorando el dolor que embargaba su corazón y en cambio se concentraba cada vez más en la tarea de encontrar lo que sea sobre ese tipo que planeaba algo contra ella y su madre.

Su corazón casi deja de latir cuando, después de escribir el nombre de la universidad al lado del nombre de él, y también después de mucho indagar entre cada resultado, se encontró con el blog de un antiguo estudiante de aquella universidad, en dónde exponía el caso de una compañera con su maestro de física.

En el artículo el ex alumno de periodismo narraba cómo una amiga de la infancia y él estudiaban en la Universidad Richard Stempell. La amiga, de la cuál prefirió omitir su nombre, estudiaba la carrera de ingeniería y entre sus tantos maestros se encontraba Dominic Filler, su profesor de física, que si bien en un principio se mostraba como cualquier profesor común y corriente, un tiempo después notó que el hombre tenía una fijación en ella. La retaba en clase, e incluso llegaba a humillarla por una equivocación mínima.

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse más oscuras cuando empezó a darse cuenta que su profesor siempre aparecía en los lugares que ella frecuentaba.

Cuando la chica entendió que aquello ya se estaba saliendo de control, recurrió a él, su amigo, pero él, en su escepticismo, le explicó que era muy probable que sólo fuera una coincidencia el encontrarlo en todos lados y que podía ser que su desagrado por el maestro la hacía crearse paranoias.

Sin embargo, tiempo después se enteró de su error al no creerle, pues, una noche en la que ella salía tarde de la biblioteca de la universidad, la chica se dio cuenta que su maestro estaba cerca. Según le contó, supo que ella intentó no dejarse dominar por el miedo y en cambio ignoró su presencia, pero, cuando notó que el hombre la seguía, su miedo regresó y aún sí intentó correr hasta llegar a un lugar seguro que estuviera abierto a esas horas, el hombre la terminó acorralando en la oscuridad, en donde la besó a la fuerza y también la manoseo, sin llegar a nada más, al menos en ese momento.

Nora retiró sus ojos de lo que leía, con el estómago revolviéndose de asco al ponerse en el lugar de la chica, presenciando las mismas sensaciones que él le provocó el sábado. Pero regresó a la lectura, tomando fuerzas para no recluirse en su miedo de saber cómo terminaría aquella historia.

Retomando el punto en el que lo dejó, leyó como la chica se había distanciado de su amigo y que siempre se mostraba nerviosa con cualquier hombre que se le acercara y aunque él no supiera el porqué se comportaba de esa manera, sospechaba que se podría deber al maestro que presuntamente la acosaba.

Cuando se dio la tarea de investigar lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde: Dominic abusaba de su amiga y la amenazaba con lograr que la expulsaran, además de que nunca la aceptaran en ninguna otra universidad, si se atrevía a hablar.

La relación de abuso duró casi un año, en la que el maestro sometía a su alumna a cada fantasía asquerosa que rondaba por su cabeza, aprovechándose de su miedo para tenerla sólo para él y nadie más, inculcándole castigos cada vez que hablaba con otro hombre.

El muchacho que apenas iba a mitad de su carrera, reunió las pruebas suficientes para desenmascararlo y casi logró que lo ajusticiaran, que el caso se diera a conocer en todo el país, pero la universidad se encargó de encubrirlo y de darle grandes sumas de dinero a su amiga y su familia, que por supuesto se enteraron de lo que ocurría gracias a él, con tal de que no dijera nada y así no dañara la imagen gloriosa de esa institución.

Despidieron al maestro de física, amenazándolo y dejándole claro que nunca podría poner un pie cerca de la universidad, pero éste nunca recibió el castigo que se merecía.

Las pruebas que le había costado obtener les fueron arrebatadas con tal de que nada de lo sucedido saliera a la luz.

Al final, el ahora corresponsal, explicaba que la razón de ese artículo se debía a que quería informar de aquel hombre que andaba libre y así cualquiera pudiera usarlo como una clase de prueba contra ese monstruo en un futuro, aún si era una prueba deficiente.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, aguantando las arcadas, percibiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Ese tipo era… Peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Corría un peligro más repulsivo de lo que imaginaba, pues el periodista no se había limitado en explicar la clase de situaciones a la que Dominic sometía a la chica.

No pudo parar el sollozo que salió de su garganta al recordar lo que le había dicho días atrás, sobre que él quería algo de ella, pero, que además de ese "algo", también la quería a ella.

—No, no…—negó muchas veces con la cabeza, temiendo más que nunca de él, aterrada de ocupar el lugar de esa chica que, de seguro, ni con todo el dinero que le fue dado, lograría superar esa pesadilla.

—

Terminó su tercer cigarrillo y después arrojó la colilla apagada por encima de los barandales de la azotea. Exhaló la última bocanada de humo y miró con indiferencia la ciudad, sin poder evitar recordar el día en el que ambos tuvieron un almuerzo en el lugar que se encontraba.

Odiaba que cada cosa le recordara a Nora, que el sótano le recordara la vez que la acorraló en él y la besó como nunca. Que los pasillos de su instituto le recordaran como ella caminaba a su lado, que incluso la ciudad le recordara aquella vez en el mirador. Todo a su alrededor parecía existir sólo para destrozar sus pocas esperanzas de olvidarla.

Lo único que agradecía, pero que no le alegraba en lo absoluto, era que ella no estaba en el instituto, porque al verla de nuevo no sabría qué haría, cómo reaccionaría, pues él dudaba hasta de su orgullo y creía que si la volvía a ver, caería ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos, perdonándole su engaño, rogándole que volviera a él, pues sin ella no tenía fuerzas, no tenía esperanzas, le faltaba prácticamente todo.

Negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan patético. No podía perdonarla, mucho menos regresar con quien no se tentó el corazón al momento de traicionarlo. No podía por más que la idea lo tentara.

Pero no entendía el porqué ella hizo todo aquello en primer lugar, ¿Desde cuándo lo engañaba con Nathaniel? ¿Por qué él exactamente? Sería que todo ese tiempo ella tuvo sentimientos por el rubio o quizás sólo no tenía sentimientos por nadie, que en realidad ella era la misma frívola de siempre, esa que…

Quedó frío al recordar lo que pasó el viernes, también lo ocurrido meses atrás, el día anterior a la fiesta en su casa. La promesa que se había hecho el uno al otro, el miedo que tenía ella de que él le volviera hacer daño; su historia, todas esas situaciones horrorosas por las que había pasado y que tanto temor le provocaba contarle a él.

No entendía. Si ella no lo quería ¿Por qué le contó todo eso? ¿Acaso lo inventó todo? Algo le decía que no era así, ella no podía ganar nada con eso, bueno, excepto el ganarse por completo su confianza.

Si todas esas situaciones eran reales, ¿Por qué se las dijo? Ella no solía confiar en nadie, ¿Pero le rebelaba toda esa información porque sí?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no encajaba en toda esa historia y no lograba ver qué era aquello que no le permitía entender lo que ocurría con esa situación.

Lo nerviosa y triste que se notaba cuando él le gritaba ¿Fue una actuación o…? ¿O en realidad ella de verdad lo estaba?

El temor se incrustó en él de una manera sublime y atroz al pensar que todo podía ser un malentendido, que ella… En realidad no le mentía.

Pero ella había admitido que sí lo engañaba… No, ella había admitido que sí hubo un beso con Nathaniel.

Suspiró con mucho cansancio, al entender que a pesar de todo ella si falló, le mintió, lo traicionó con su enemigo y no pensaba decirlo… O quizás… Eso era lo que estuvo a punto de contarle el día anterior.

Arrastró hacia atrás su cabello, más nervioso que antes, sin lograr encontrar aquella pieza faltante en ese rompecabezas y sobretodo le atemorizaba que sus cavilaciones lo llevaran a la conclusión de que todo había sido un malentendido, que Nora en realidad no le mentía, que ella sí le quería y que él había cometido un gravísimo error a dejarse dominar por las emociones y por el orgullo.

—

—Debes estas bromeando—profirió la chica de pelo corto a lo que Amber acababa de decir— ¿Ahora quieres que te de la llave para meterla en su casillero del gimnasio?

—¡Bravo! Eres buena entendiendo, Peggy—la felicitó con evidente ironía y sin temor a que la bibliotecaria la mandara a callar, pues se encontraban las cinco en el punto más alejado de la biblioteca.

—Esa llave sólo te la presté para que hicieras lo que tenías que hacer en contra de Nora, pero no me arriesgaré a perderla, no después de lo que me costó obtener esa copia—la rubia chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, observando de una manera extraña a ambas chicas que se encontraban frente a ella y sus amigas.

—Creo que no has entendido que en esto estamos metidas todas—y sonrió con su típica petulancia a la chica del vestido verde—: O estamos de acuerdo o caemos todas, ¿O qué? ¿Crees que te conviene que la Directora se entere de que tienes una copia de la llave del salón de profesores? —Peggy tragó en seco, sabiendo que hacer ese maldito trato con Amber le iba a costar caro, pero no se imaginó que debajo de ese porte niña presumida se encontraba una mente capaz de idear algo tan maligno contra una persona.

—Sé que no te convendría ser expulsada por robar los exámenes y culpar a otra alumna de eso—también le sonrió de la misma forma, no queriendo mostrar ni su enojo ni su inseguridad frente a la chica de ojos turquesa.

—A diferencia de ustedes dos—las señaló con su dedo—… Mi padre puede sacarme de cualquier aprieto y también lo puede hacer con mis amigas—esta vez señaló a Li y Charlotte—. Pero a las que son mis enemigas me encargo de hundirlas muy bien y creo que ya comprobaron eso con lo que le ha pasado a Nora la desabrida—sonrió aún más al notar como la presunta periodista escolar se empequeñecía ante lo que decía—. No les conviene retarme.

—No entiendo que pinto yo en esto—por fin habló Melody que no se sentía nada cómoda de estar con aquellas chicas y menos después de lo que se atrevió a hacer en contra de Nora.

—¿Cómo que no entiendes? —se dirigió a ella de manera impaciente— Tú también estas metida en esto, ¿O se te olvidó que si no me hubieras dado la clave del casillero de Nora este plan no hubiera funcionado? —la de pelo castaño y ojos celestes asintió con la cabeza baja, arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado manipular por Amber.

Quiso regresar el tiempo atrás y no dejarse convencer de encontrarse con Amber cerca de su hogar, en donde, para su sorpresa estaba también Peggy.

Había ido sólo porque Amber le había prometido contarle algo importante sobre Nathaniel, pero cuando le había dicho que él y Nora estaban juntos a espaldas de Castiel se enfadó. Por supuesto, no le creyó en un principio, pero después Amber sacó su móvil en donde se desarrollaba una escena, que hacía menos de una hora acababa de grabar, en la que su Nathaniel se besaba con Nora.

El enojo la cegó al darse cuenta de que Nora estaba jugando con los sentimientos del rubio y por ello no dudó en hacer lo que Amber le pedía: Darle la clave del casillero de Nora.

Por otra parte Peggy no fue difícil de convencer como ella, pues la periodista hace mucho quería encontrar la manera de desquitarse de lo que Nora hacía tiempo le había hecho y, sin alargar más la clandestina reunión, le entregó a Amber lo que le había solicitado el día anterior: La llave del salón de profesores.

Tanto Peggy como Melody estaban ansiosas por saber qué iba hacer la rubia en contra de Nora, deseando, con rencor y envidia en sus corazones, presenciar de qué manera utilizaría Amber lo que ambas le dieron para derrocar de su trono a la reina de hielo. Pero, al saber que lo que había hecho contra Nora fue algo tan cruel, que hasta hacía peligrar su graduación del instituto, ambas cayeron en cuenta que nunca debieron aliarse con Amber, por más que despreciaran a Nora.

—Me refiero ahora, Amber—dijo al tiempo que su voz se quebraba—. Yo no tengo más cabida en esto.

—Puede que sí la tengas, Mel—por alguna razón, a la de ojos celestes, no le gustó que se refiriera a ella con tanta confianza—. Puedes que tengas la manera de que pueda abrir el casillero de Norita en el gimnasio—ella negó de inmediato— ¿No? —inquirió confundida.

—No—le decía la verdad y se alegraba de no tener que ver más con eso—. Los casilleros del gimnasio son con llave y yo sólo tenía la clave de su casillero principal—la rubia resopló irritada. Esa confesión no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Entonces es cierto que resultas inútil ahora—Melody la miró con los ojos abierto de más ante el insulto, pero sin atreverse a defenderse.

—¿Cómo lo abrirás? —preguntó Charlotte que no lograba entender cómo fue que se dejó llevar hasta aquel punto, es decir, sabía que ser amiga de Amber traía muchos beneficios, pero en esos momentos representaba más problemas de los que ni ella ni Li podían escapar.

—Lo abriremos de alguna manera, Charlotte—hizo énfasis en "abriremos", dejando claro que ella ni la asiática estaban exentas de esa situación—. Danos la llave—extendió su mano hacia Peggy.

La de pelo corto se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, pero ya sin ganas de seguir enfrentando a Amber, sacó la llave de su mochila y se la pasó de inmediato.

Sólo deseaba que aquello acabar a lo antes posible.

—Seguro encontrarás la forma de obtener una nueva—le sonrió de manera presuntuosa, disfrutando los rostros contrariados de ambas chicas que estaban frente a ella—. Vámonos, no pienso perder más tiempo—se dirigió a sus amigas al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para irse junto a ellas de la biblioteca.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Peggy—dijo Melody al notar que las tres arpías habían salido del lugar—. Amber está llegando muy lejos.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso, ¿No crees? —decía mientras se disponía a salir ella también de la biblioteca, pero la de pelo largo la detuvo.

—No, aún no es tarde—profirió con voz quebrada, demasiado arrepentida de haber caído en los juegos de Amber y que por su culpa Nora resultara expulsada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en arreglar todo ahora? —se zafó del agarre de Melody— No titubeaste después de que viste aquella grabación de Nora y Nathaniel besándose—la de pelo castaño sabía que se había dejado llevar por los celos y que no pensó demasiado al momento de traicionar a Nora, pero ella no imaginó que Amber haría algo tan descabellado contra aquella chica.

—¿De qué grabación hablan? —ambas palidecieron cuando a su lado, y sin haber hecho ningún sonido, apareció Nathaniel.

—Nathaniel…—murmuró Melody, mirándolo con culpa y enfado al mismo tiempo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda para una reunión del consejo…—las miraba a las dos de una manera extraña, como si quisiera revelar todo lo que ocultaban— Pero no pude evitar escuchar de una grabación en la que aparecemos Nora y yo, ¿Me pueden explicar eso? —las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra, sin saber qué hacer.

—Sólo es una grabación que muestra cómo Norita le ponía unos lindos cuernos a Castiel contigo, Nath—el rubio abrió sus ojos de más, sintiendo su propio corazón acelerarse al recordar lo ocurrido el sábado y el día anterior.

—¿De qué hablas, Peggy? —inquirió él con menos seguridad en su voz, entreviendo problemas entre esas dos chicas.

—Yo me voy, que Melody te termine de contar—pero tanto Nathaniel como la ya mencionada le impidieron que siguiera su camino—. Déjenme pasar.

—No hasta que te expliques bien—dijo con menos paciencia que antes— ¿Qué grabación es esa? —la chica de pelo negro bufó de manera fastidiada.

—Ya te dije: Tú y Nora besándose, ¿O vas a negar que no estuvieron engañando a Castiel? —el rubio de más sus ojos, empezando a ver como aquello encajaba con lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Nora y yo no engañamos a ese idiota porque ella y yo no tenemos nada…—admitió, causando una expresión de asombro en ambas chicas— Pero es cierto que hubo un beso—Melody negó con la cabeza, espantada al darse cuenta de que había condenado a Nora por nada, pero a la vez con el corazón herido—. Yo besé a Nora, sin embargo nunca pasó nada más después de eso, ¿Quién les enseñó esa grabación? —ya saboreaba el nombre de su hermana en la punta de la lengua, sólo necesitaba que ellas lo confirmaran.

—Amber—murmuró Melody de forma culpable, observando como Nathaniel se tensaba más y respiraba de una manera forzada, como si quisiera equilibrar el enfado que nacía en su interior.

No quería creerlo, pero estaba demasiado claro como para negarlo. Su hermana había sido la que destruyó la relación de Nora y Castiel… Y ya no le quedaba duda de que también fue ella la que se encargó de que expulsaran a Nora del instituto.

—¿Contento? —inquirió Peggy con ironía, pero sin rastro de alegría.

—¿Cómo supieron de esa grabación? —preguntó al tiempo que controlaba su ira, no iba a dejarse llevar por el enojo como el día anterior, debía controlarse, en especial mientras estuviera en el instituto.

Las dos chicas se miraron, meditando si debían exponer sus roles en la expulsión de Nora.

—Amber… Me la mostró, porque…—aunque Nathaniel supiera de sus sentimientos el hecho de admitir que la rubia había utilizado aquella grabación para ponerla de su lado la avergonzaba más que nada— Ella quería algo de mí—Nathaniel se mostró confundido por su confesión.

—Explícate mejor que no te estoy entendiendo—dijo más apaciguado— ¿Qué es eso de que quería algo de ti?

La chica suspiró de manera cargada, sin mucha valentía para decir lo que ya rogaba por exponerse.

—Ella quería… La clave del casillero de Nora—Nathaniel quedó más sumido en el estado de confusión, al tiempo que miraba a Peggy y Melody simultáneamente.

Poco a poco fue recordando que hace mucho tiempo, Melody y Nora compartieron casillero debido a que el de la primera estuvo contaminado por hormigas rojas. Melody tenía aún la clave del casillero de Nora… Entonces, si Amber quería la clave de aquel casillero…

—¿Tú tuviste que ver con la expulsión de Nora? —preguntó incrédulo de toda la información que estaba procesando en ese momento.

—Sí… Pero yo no sabía que Amber iba hacer eso—se defendió tartamudeando, enfrentando la mirada fría que le dirigía el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

—Aún así traicionaste la confianza de tu amiga, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —otra vez se mostraba enfadado y distante, hiriendo a la chica de pelo castaño.

—Ella me dijo que Nora estaba jugando contigo y estaba enojada, en el momento no lo pensé—farfullaba con los ojos invadidos por las lágrimas, pero al rubio le costaba compadecerse de ella después de lo que ella había confesado.

—¿Y tú? —se dirigió a Peggy con más firmeza, sobresaltándola, pues la chica estaba muy metida en la conversación que antes tenía el rubio con Melody— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Yo…—no sabía si debía admitir la bajeza que había hecho— Le presté una copia de la sala de profesores—al final se decidió por ser sincera, esperando que lo que tendría que enfrentar no la dejara peor parada de lo que Nora lo estaba en esos momentos.

—Es increíble—las miró con desprecio—, tú—miró a Melody— eres su amiga y le hiciste esto sólo por celos—después miró a Peggy— ¿Pero qué te hizo Nora a ti?

—Eso no importa ahora ¿O quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras Amber sigue con su plan de hundir más a esa chica? —él la miró otra vez con confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? —ya no sabía con qué otra información se iba a encontrar.

—Amber sabe que la Directora y los profesores no creen que haya sido Nora la culpable, por eso planea introducir la llave que le di para entrar a la sala de profesores en su casillero del gimnasio y terminar de inculparla—el chico no lograba encontrar un punto de equilibrio entre todo de lo que se había enterado hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Respiró de manera pausada, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar, entendiendo que no debió desconfiar de lo que Nora le había dicho sobre Amber el día anterior, pues hasta la fecha su hermana no había dejado de demostrar la clase de arpía que era. Pero eso se iba a acabar.

—Melody—las dos se sobresaltaron ante la voz firme del rubio—, si de verdad está arrepentida por lo que hiciste, te irás a los vestuarios del gimnasio y me confirmarás lo que hacen Amber y sus esbirros—La aludida asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras Peggy reía en voz baja por lo que había dicho Nathaniel de las amigas de Amber—. Y tú—miró con fijeza a la periodista—, vendrás conmigo para confesarle a la Directora lo que tú y Melody han hecho.

—Ni loca—dijo palideciendo de repente—. No pienso meterme en más problemas.

—Eso debiste de pensarlo antes de aliarte con mi hermana—ella puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que Nathaniel tenía razón en lo que decía—. Y quieras o no la verdad saldrá a la luz y terminarás peor de lo que Nora está ahora si no confiesas la verdad—él sabía que la mirada de desconcierto de Peggy se debía a que nunca lo había visto con aquella determinación.

La de pelo corto asintió sin muchas ganas, sabiendo que él tenía razón en que si ella confesaba o no, aún así le iba a ir mal, porque Melody no estaba dispuesta a seguir callada y si no era ella sería Amber la que terminaría por hundirla.

—Hagámoslo rápido—dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los delegados—. Sólo quiero salir de este problema—Nathaniel asintió y salió de la biblioteca con las dos chicas siguiéndole

Melody se separó del grupo, dubitativa, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Peggy seguía a Nathaniel con poco ánimo, aterrándole la idea de resultar expulsada, pero era cierto lo que dijo el rubio, ella nunca debió aliarse con Amber en primer lugar.

Hablaron con la secretaria, que en un principio no quería dejarlos pasar, pero que al escuchar la razón por la que ambos estaban ahí, no tardó en notificar a la Directora de que ambos solicitaban su presencia.

—Nathaniel, Peggy, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —la chica de pelo corto tragó en seco, todavía dudando de lo que estaba por revelarse.

—Sabemos quién robó los exámenes—la señora lo miró incrédula— y también cómo lo hizo y quienes le ayudaron—él evitó mirar de manera furtiva a la periodista.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó al tiempo que su pecho se encogía por confirmarse que nunca fue Nora la que hizo aquello y ella la había expulsado.

—Amber—dijo Peggy con la cara descolorida, soportando como podía la mirada de la Directora.

—¿Cómo…?

—Amber robó los exámenes junto a sus amigas gracias a una copia de la llave de la sala de profesores…—esta vez sí miró a Peggy, quien no lo estaba pasando nada bien, tanto por la culpa de lo que había hecho, como por el miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias— Peggy les dio la llave…

—¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de su asiento, enfurecida y asustando a Kiki.

—Luego de robarlos, colocó los exámenes en el casillero de Nora gracias a que Melody le dio la clave—la mujer enfurecida parecía no creer todo lo que le decían, o mejor dicho, lo creía, pero le parecía inverisímil que esas chicas se unieran para hacer algo tan cruel.

Nathaniel no encontraba respuesta a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba metiendo en un gran problema a su hermana, a su gemela, la que buscaba ayudarle con la situación con su padre, sin embargo no podía permitir que ella saliera victoriosa por la maldad que le había hecho a Nora, la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Ella no podía seguir haciendo tanto daño, necesitaba ayuda, pero primero la desenmascararía, aún si eso significaba el completo distanciamiento de ambos como hermanos, o como personas.

—Llamaré a tu hermana para que explique todo esto que ustedes dicen—iba a tomar el micrófono, pero Nathaniel se tomó el atrevimiento de detenerla en el acto.

—Es mejor que no siga—la señora lo miró confundida—. Amber planea entrar la llave en el casillero de Nora en el gimnasio—otra vez volvió a abrir sus ojos de más—.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Melody, quien respondió al primer timbre.

—¿Está Amber en el gimnasio? —tanto la Directora como Peggy miraban de arriba abajo a Nathaniel, confundiéndole con otra persona, ya que él se mostraba seguro y firme ante todo lo que hacía, no como ese chico apacible y tímido que era desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó la mujer a la más joven.

—Confirma si Amber ya está ahí—no supo que más decir, sólo se concentraba en los latidos rápidos de su corazón al entender que no le deparaba un muy buen final por lo que había hecho.

—Amber está intentando abrir el casillero de Nora—dijo después de colgar.

—¿Pero cómo lo hará si no tiene la llave? —preguntó Peggy.

—Seguro otra vez uno de los conserjes la ha ayudado—dijo la Directora al recordar cuando Amber y sus amigas empaparon a Nora con agua helada, cómo se enteró que había conseguido el agua con hielos por uno de los conserjes, incluso sospechaba que hasta había sobornado al vigilante nocturno para así entrar y robar los exámenes.

Ya estaba más que convencida de que esa chica no tenía limites.

—No vamos a perder el tiempo—dijo de repente la señora mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

Ambos la siguieron, uno a paso firme y otra a paso dubitativo.

Cruzaron el pasillo atestado de alumnos, que veían atónitos la extraña cara de la Directora y a quienes la seguían. La mujer se contuvo de mandarlos a sus respectivos salones, pues al ser el receso no podía hacer aquello, por lo que sólo se limitó a seguir su camino, sin reparar en que el chico de pelo rojo, extrañado por lo que pasaba, junto a otros alumnos curiosos, siguieron con poco sigilo a las tres personas que se adentraban en el gimnasio.

Con paso ligero se adentraron al lugar, observando a Melody en la puerta del vestuario, quien se hizo al lado con la cabeza baja al sentir la mirada de decepción que le dirigió la Directora.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes tres? —las chicas se alejaron del casillero de Nora como si de este hubiera saltado algún animal salvaje.

—Yo…—empezó a hablar nerviosa la de pelo rubio— Buscaba algo en mi casillero.

—Si es su casillero, ¿Por qué intenta abrirlo con esos clips? —tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de quienes estaban detrás de la señora.

—Yo... Perdí la llave—dijo tartamudeando.

La mujer se acercó a las tres chicas pálidas y tomó la copia de la llave, que tenía Li en la mano, que habían usado para entrar a la sala de profesores.

—¡¿Y esto?! —ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando más mentiras por parte de Amber.

—Es la llave de mi casa—soltó de repente la asiática.

—¡Basta de mentir! —espetó enfurecida— ¡Ya sé que ustedes fueron quienes robaron los exámenes!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —dijo aún más nerviosa— Nosotras nunca haríamos algo así…

—Ya basta, Amber—entró Nathaniel—. Peggy confesó todo.

—Nathaniel…—lo miró incrédula de que él estuviera ahí, en contra de ella.

—Ya que no te resulté tan útil, yo también lo confieso—entró también Melody—. Directora, Amber me convenció de darle la clave del casillero de Nora para así colocar los exámenes ahí y así inculparla—la señora se limitó a darle una rápida mirada a la que pronto ya no sería delegada.

—¡Es mentira! —gritó desesperada, asustada de que todo su magnífico plan se estuviera desmoronando— ¡Ellas mienten para salvar a esa…!

—¡Para, Amber! —ya su hermano estaba hastiado de su comportamiento inmaduro— Se acabó.

La rubia empezó a negar con rapidez. No estaba dispuesta aceptarlo, no iba a aceptar que había perdido de nuevo contra esa desabrida.

—Yo… Yo no fui…

—Sí, fuiste tú—soltó Charlotte, sorprendiendo a los demás que esperaban que se mantuviera callada—. Ya estoy harta de tener que seguirte en cada estupidez que se te ocurre hacer contra Jude o contra cualquiera que te moleste—Amber la miró con los ojos como platos, sin nunca haberse esperado esas palabras por parte de ella—. No lo negaré, al principio fue divertido acompañarte en todas esas tonterías, pero ya has llegado demasiado lejos y yo, que como una idiota te he seguido hasta aquí, sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás, Amber.

—Yo tampoco quiero seguir en esto—habló con menos convicción la asiática—. Nos has metido en demasiados problemas…

—¡Ustedes dos, traidoras! —gritó embravecida, arrepintiéndose al instante por haber fallado en su último recurso, que era negarlo todo.

La Directora sonrió satisfecha.

—Las cinco…—dijo en voz alta, clara y firme— Amber, Charlotte, Li, Melody y Peggy…—las miró a cada una de una manera indescifrable— Acompáñenme a la oficina, hay mucho que hablar, pero les aseguro que no saldrán bien de esta.

—¡Traidor! —se arrojó contra su hermano, jaloneándolo de la camisa— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Después de intentar ayudarte con lo que ocurrió el sábado! —Nathaniel sostuvo las manos de ella lejos de él— ¡Todo por esa maldita! ¡Traicionaste a tu hermana por esa zorra!

—Amber, cálmese…

—¡Cállese! —la Directora, las chicas y Nathaniel se sorprendieron por cómo le habló a la autoridad del instituto— ¡Usted no es más que una anciana estúpida! ¡Siempre protegiendo a esa maldita puta como si fuera una hija! ¡Jódase! ¡Jódanse todos! —los señaló con una expresión que distaba mucho de alguien que estaba en sus cabales.

—Está expulsada, Amber… —dijo con bastante tranquilidad— Y ni con todo el dinero que ponga su padre de por medio usted seguirá en este instituto y mucho menos se graduará—sentenció sin posibilidad de cambiar su decisión.

—No me importa… Al menos pude separar a esa maldita de Castiel—sonrió con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas—. Ella podrá graduarse e ir a su estúpida universidad, pero él y ella no volverán a estar juntos ¡Y fue gracias a ti, Nathaniel! —se carcajeó como toda una lunática— Si no la hubieses besado el sábado, ellos dos seguirían siendo novios todavía—volvió a reír, mientras Nathaniel negaba estupefacto, desconociendo por completo a su hermana— ¿No estás feliz, hermanito? Nora y Castiel nunca volverán a estar juntos, podrás hacerla tuya, como siempre quisiste ¡Pero yo no lo permitiré! —otra vez volvía a enfadarse— ¡Primero muerta que tener a esa puta desabrida de cuñada!

—Eres una maldita loca—la rubia palideció como un cadáver—. Una puta demente…

—¿Briand, qué hace aquí? —preguntó la Directora con un mal presentimiento, pues el chico de pelo rojo parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima a Amber con tal de matarla.

—Tú…—señaló a Amber, ignorando la pregunta de la directora— Hiciste que expulsaran a Nora…—empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero tanto Nathaniel como la señora le impidieron el camino.

—No des ni un paso más—le advirtió el rubio sin rastro alguno de temor, siendo el único que no temía de la expresión de Castiel en ese momento, teñida de enfado, frialdad, incredulidad. Una expresión aterradora.

—¡La separaste de mí, maldita! —se olvidó por completo que ella era una mujer y se abalanzó con tal de ahorcarla, hacerla sufrir tanto como él lo hacía en esos momentos.

Las chicas le impidieron el paso al tiempo que los demás alumnos, que hasta el momento cotilleaban en la entrada de los vestuarios, lo agarraban.

—¡Maldita! ¡Te mataré! —gruñía mientras se quitaba de encima a los que lo sostenían, deseando acabar con esa tipa que otra vez había logrado su objetivo: Separarlo de Nora.

—¡Briand, cálmese! —gritaba la señora alterada, temiendo que él lograra su objetivo.

—¡Me separaste de Nora, puta loca! —estuvo a punto de golpear el rostro temeroso de Amber, pero Nathaniel lo golpeó justo en la barbilla, echándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Tranquilízate por una jodida vez, imbécil! —la directora sentía que se iba a desmayar por todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si agradecer a Nathaniel por haberlo calmado o reprenderlo por golpearlo.

—¡Ella no es para ti! —gritó la rubia enfadada— ¡Nunca debieron estar juntos! —el pelirrojo la miraba rabioso— ¡Esa estúpida me robó mi lugar! ¡Como lo hicieron Rosalie y Debrah! ¡Como muchas otras putas que no entienden que tú eres mío lo quieren hacer!—todos los que estaban dentro del vestuario ya ni lograban diferenciar quien estaba más loco, si Amber o Castiel.

—¡Tú nunca ibas a tener un lugar, perra! —le gritaba con fuerza, soportando un poco más las ganas de arrancarle la vida ahí mismo— ¡Yo nunca me fijaría en una maldita loca como tú! —la rubia derramó dos lágrimas sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente— ¡Me separaste de la chica que amo! —su voz se quebró y sus ojos se empañaron, conmoviendo de una manera extraña y única a todos los que estaban ahí, a excepción de Amber que moría más y más por dentro a causa de sus horribles palabras— ¡Te odio!¡Te odio por arrebatarme mi felicidad! —una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de él, pero la limpio al instante.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la directora enfurecida— Usted, Briand, cálmese por una vez en su vida y no se atreva a cometer una locura, porque no sólo será expulsado sino que también irá a la cárcel ¿Entiende? —el pelirrojo parecía exhalar humo, incluso parecía que iba a terminar por explotar por toda la furia que no lograba desahogar como quería— ¿Entendió? —volvió a repetir, aunque sabía que él la había escuchado, pero él no le había respondido porque lo meditaba, en serio, meditaba si de verdad no valdría la pena ir a la cárcel por acabar con ella— Y ustedes—se giró a las cinco chicas—, acompáñenme a la oficina—y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando Amber pasó al lado de Castiel para ir a la oficina, este intentó otra vez atacarla, pero Nathaniel y los demás chicos se lo impidieron. Ella aprovechó que le obstaculizaban el paso al pelirrojo para irse corriendo.

—Nathaniel—el aludido miró hacia la señora—. Ocúpate de él mientras tanto, no tengo tiempo para tratar con él y podría hacer cualquier tontería—el rubio se contuvo de bufar.

—Genial—dijo sarcásticamente. Justo lo que le faltaba: Tener que seguir tratando con aquel pendejo.

—¡Ustedes, vuelvan a su receso! —escuchó como la directora gritaba fuera de los vestuarios.

Poco a poco las personas se iban del gimnasio, incluso los chicos que entraron a impedir que Castiel hiriera a Amber, dejando al rubio como único impedimento a que saliera de ahí y terminara lo que no había logrado empezar.

—¿Y bien? —soltó de repente el pelirrojo, mirando a Nathaniel de una manera extraña, como si estuviera enfadado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, con un tono de voz más hostil.

—Explícame qué pasó entre Nora y tú—tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle la cara cuando el rubio empezó a reír— ¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?! —levantó de manera instintiva su puño al tiempo que Nathaniel salía del vestuario, aún riendo, hacia el gimnasio que se encontraba vacío.

—Eres más retrasado de lo que creía—dijo después de que paró de reír—. Ahora sí te importa saber la verdad ¿No? Después de que no quisiste escucharla, incluso estaba dispuesta a contarte todo aún cuando yo le dije que no podías saber nada…

— Deja tus juegos conmigo, Delegado—se le acercó amenazante—. Dime todo lo que pasó entre ustedes antes de que te rompa la cara.

—Inténtalo y serás tú quien tendrá esa suerte—dijo sin miedo alguno. Ya bastante tenía con lo que le pasaba con su hermana como para tener que aguantar a ese imbécil.

El pelirrojo respiró profundo y contó hasta diez dentro de su mente, dispuesto a tranquilizarse de una vez por todas con tal de saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó más tranquilo, sorprendiendo bastante a Nathaniel que no se esperaba ese cambio, pero entendiendo que él estaba haciendo una esfuerzo inmenso.

—Nora fue a mi casa el sábado, ambos quisimos empezar cuanto antes con el proyecto de historia—Castiel asintió sin querer gritarle que no le creía… Debía escuchar hasta al final—. Pero Nora no sólo fue con ese objetivo… Ella…—al de ojos dorados le costaba hablar de ello y más con el tipo que tanto aborrecía— Descubrió hace tiempo algo sobre mí—el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado al tiempo que se contenía de preguntar—. La cosa es que, desde que descubrió eso me ha querido ayudar y lo ha mantenido en secreto de todos, por supuesto que de ti también. Pero al parecer ella quería mi permiso para hablarte de eso, pues no quería ocultarte más cosas—el corazón de Castiel se aceleró de una manera inquietante ante lo último que el rubio había dicho—. Yo le dije que no, que tú serías la última persona que debería de saber eso…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con calma, extrañamente interesado en lo que Nathaniel ocultaba.

—No te lo diré—respondió con rapidez—. Pero fuera de eso, Nora seguía insistiendo en que tú debías saberlo, que habías cambiado, que no quería mentirte—cada palabra se incrustaba en el pelirrojo de un manera cruel y profunda—. La acompañé a la parada de autobús y… La besé—notó como Castiel apretaba de nuevo el puño.

—Debí haberte matado ayer...

—Quieres saber la verdad ¿Sí o no? —lo interrumpió con poca paciencia— Sí, la besé y ella no se resistió—lo iba a matar, ya sentía que no iba a aguantar más sin romperle los dientes—. No se resistió quizás por compasión… Pero ella y yo no tenemos nada, sólo pasó eso.

—¡Mientes! —espetó con furia.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería que fuera cierto lo que Nathaniel declaraba, porque si así era, él había cometido el que tal vez era el peor error de su vida.

—¿Qué gano mintiéndote? ¿Tu amistad? ¿Qué no me pegues? —sonrió de forma irónica— Lo que pasa es que no quieres ver la realidad de que fuiste y eres un idiota…

—¡Cállate! —abalanzó el puño sobre la cara del rubio, pero éste lo esquivo— ¡¿Ahora huyes, gallina?!

—No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo en estas peleas—sentenció mientras se arreglaba el saco que llevaba ese día, ignorando las ganas de devolverle el golpe—. Si no quieres ver las cosas como son, ese es tu problema…

—¡Nada de lo que me has dicho es verdad! —se acercó de nuevo con intención de pegarle, pero otra vez Nathaniel lo esquivó.

—Eres un idiota—lo miró con asco—. Piensas que al golpearme todo estará bien ¿No? ¿Crees que así recuperarás a Nora? ¿Que perdonará la clase de bestia imbécil que fuiste ayer con ella?—otra vez lo quiso golpear, pero el rubio en vez de esquivarlo sostuvo su puño.

—¡Maldito! —gruñía al tiempo que ambos forcejeaban— ¡Te odio! —lo empujó con fuerza— ¡Siempre estás metiéndote con mi chica! —Nathaniel se enderezó y lo observó de una manera impasible— ¡Me arrebataste a Rosalie, me quitaste a Debrah! ¡Y ahora me separaste de Nora! ¡Eres un maldito que quiere tener todo lo que tengo! —esta vez Nathaniel lo miró sin comprender— Siempre me tuviste envidia y hasta el día de hoy no la superas—dijo con lentitud, amargura y hasta con un poco de burla.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras—sonrió de nuevo, pero a medias—, pero aquí la única verdad es que Nora te ama—se sorprendió por proferir aquello sin sentir lástima de sí mismo.

Castiel palideció ante esas palabras. Escucharlas de él, de su rival, era lo último que pensó que ocurriría ese día, o en su vida.

—Y tú… Fuiste tan idiota que la perdiste, pues es posible que ella ya no lo vaya hacer más—y se giró dispuesto a tratar de concentrarse en la reunión del consejo estudiantil y no en las estupideces de aquel tipo.

Sólo quedó Castiel en la soledad del gimnasio, analizando lo que Nathaniel le acababa de decir. Se pasó la mano por el golpe que tenía en la barbilla, intentando deshacer el nudo que crecía en su garganta al ver todo más claro, al entender que Nora nunca le mintió y él, en su arranque de dolor y orgullo, por dejarse dominar, como siempre, por las emociones, terminó con todo lo que a ambos les costó recuperar y construir.

Respiró con dificultad, sus piernas se debilitaron a tal punto que quedó arrodillado, mientras no dejaba de maldecirse a sí mismo por recordarla el día anterior, lo triste y pérdida que estaba y cómo él la mandó al diablo sin darle oportunidad de explicar lo que de verdad ocurrió.

"_Te prometo que no te abandonaré, sólo si tu prometes no hacerme daño_" Esas palabras, las que ella le había dicho la tarde en la que ambos decidieron volver a empezar, lo hirieron profundamente, estremeciendo su corazón roto en una danza agónica al saber que había fallado, había fallado a su promesa… Y ella ya no le perdonaría.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos al tiempo que se impedía a sí mismo llorar, más que nada porque no merecía ni siquiera desahogarse, no después de hacerle tanto daño, de no haber confiado en ella, en la única persona que ha amado con tal intensidad, que le confió sus miedos y su pasado, que se entregó completamente a él aún con el temor de sufrir.

—

—Me alegra saber que no fuiste tú, Caramelito—decía Larissa al tiempo que abría la puerta de su auto.

Nora salió por la puerta del copiloto, ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su madre.

Aún le costaba creer lo que le había dicho la directora a su madre por teléfono, sobre cómo descubrieron a Amber y sus amigas en pleno acto. También el enterarse de que Melody y Peggy fueron sus cómplices la tenía en cierta forma sorprendida, pero no lo suficiente. Ambas chicas la tenían contra ella, quizás de una forma más pasiva que Amber, pero aún así era claro que no era de la estima de ninguna.

Después no supo más, ya que la señora quería que tanto ella como su madre discutieran mejor la situación al día siguiente.

Las dos entraron a paso tranquilo al Sweet Amoris, ignorando las miradas curiosas que las analizaban.

—Nora—ambas féminas de pelo anaranjado se giraron hacia Nathaniel, quien salía de la sala de Delegados.

—Nathaniel—intentó sonreír un poco al chico que sabía le había hecho un grandísimo favor.

—¡Oh, Nathaniel! —se adelantó Larissa hacia el rubio— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! —le sonrió por completo mientras el rubio se sonrojaba un poco ante tal efusividad.

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, Señora—le sonrió con amabilidad, mirando de reojo a Nora.

—Por favor, llámame Larissa—le acarició la mejilla—. Después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti—el rubio no entendió a qué se refería—. Por lo que supe, es por ti que Nora podrá regresar a estudiar al instituto—el chico asintió, entendiendo que la directora no se guardó aquel detalle.

—No fue nada realmente—sonrió restándole la importancia real que tenía su hazaña.

—Mamá—interrumpió Nora—. Puedes adelantarte, quiero hablar algo con Nathaniel—la mujer en un principio se iba a negar, pero al ver quien estaba a un par de metros atrás de ellos, sonrió.

—Claro, tomate el tiempo que quieras—discretamente empujó a su hija un poco hacia el rubio—. De seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar—y le guiñó un ojo a ambos que logró colorar aún más la cara del Delegado principal.

Nora miró con extrañeza a la mujer que se dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Nora? —le preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso de explicar todo con lujo de detalles.

—Estoy segura que sabes de qué—le sonrió un poco en un intento de relajar el ambiente entre ambos.

Nathaniel suspiró con la cabeza gacha.

—Tenías razón—empezó a decir—, Amber y sus amigas fueron las que robaron los exámenes e intentaron culparte a ti de ello.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? — estaba curiosa por saber cómo ocurrió todo.

—Descubrí a Melody y Peggy hablando sobre ello… Ellas también estaban involucradas—Nora bajó la cabeza al tiempo que asentía. Y pensar que casi llegó a considerar a Melody como una amiga—. Peggy les dio una copia de las llaves de la sala de profesores y Melody, bueno, ella tenía tu clave del casillero y se las dio.

—No sé si sorprenderme—negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al rubio a los ojos—. Melody no se estaba comportando como siempre conmigo, más bien parecía una enemiga. Pero no pensé que ella se rebajaría hasta ese punto.

—A mí también me cuesta entenderla—se recostó sobre el umbral de la puerta—. Pero ella fue la primera en pensar en confesar. Eso es algo, supongo.

—En primer lugar no tuvo que hacer eso sólo porque está enamorada de ti—Nathaniel suspiró, sabiendo que Nora estaba en lo correcto.

—De hecho fue por eso que Amber la convenció de que formara parte de su plan—Nora lo miró investigadora—. Amber tenía una grabación en su móvil, de los dos besándonos y diciéndole que jugabas conmigo—la de pelo anaranjado tragó en seco, entendiendo que además de tratar de expulsarla, ella fue quien logró la otra razón de su desasosiego.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —le interesaba saber si al menos esta vez no tendría manera de seguir en el instituto.

—Está expulsada…—perdió su mirada en la nada al pensar en todo el drama que se vivió el día anterior en su casa y más cuando entre todo el griterío confesó que se iba a emancipar. La reacción de su padre, el golpe que intentó propinarle, el llanto de Amber, los gritos de su madre, todo eso aún lo tenía aturdido— No se graduará.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación al notar la manera en la que su semblante se ensombrecía.

—No—confesó con la mirada ahora fija en ella—. Todo esto que está ocurriendo, es demasiado—Nora asintió, comprendiéndolo bastante. No era fácil enfrentar un problema tras otro—. Todo este tiempo pensaba que todo lo que ella hacía era producto de ser una niña caprichosa y mimada, pero después de lo ocurrido ayer estoy convencido de que ella no está bien. Necesita ayuda.

—Lo lamento—lo dijo con toda sinceridad—. No debió ser fácil confrontarla—Nathaniel le sonrió sin alegría—. Por eso no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

—No tienes que agradecerme—le sonrió con más entusiasmo—. Era justo que no pagaras por algo que no hiciste.

—No cualquiera iría en contra de su familia sólo por hacer justicia—se acercó más a él—. Muchas gracias, te lo compensaré—prometió con una sonrisa sutil.

—Te digo que no tienes que hacerlo—le susurró con voz suave, intentando no mirar de más los labios que besó hacía unos días.

Nora lo miró fijamente, aún con la sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, tomó su mano con gesto dubitativo, sorprendiendo a Nathaniel que no se esperaba aquel acercamiento. Los dos se miraron a los ojos como quizás nunca lo habían hecho antes, con una intensidad que nunca habían compartido. Recibió a Nora entre sus brazos. Por más que había soñado con eso, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, el día en el que Nora se acercara a él por cuenta propia y lo abrazara con fuerza.

—Eres un verdadero amigo, Nathaniel—susurró mientras lo abrazaba, sin importarle si los demás en el pasillo los veían.

El rubio razonó lo que ella le acababa de decir, y por increíble que sonara, no le molestaba, porque sabía que a Nora le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, más aún considerar de verdad a alguien su amigo.

Le devolvió el abrazo, disfrutando por primera vez de ese espacio que muchas veces quiso que se creara entre los dos, pero el sonido de la puerta de un casillero siendo azotado con fuerza, logró sacarlos de aquel espacio, separándolos de su abrazo.

Miraron sin ninguna expresión al pelirrojo que estuvo mirando la escena desde antes de que Larissa los dejara solos. Los celos lo quemaban desde adentro y no deseaba disimular, no después de dos días horribles, sin ella.

—Nora—la chica dejó de mirar a Castiel para mirar a Nathaniel—, él ya sabe todo—la chica lo miró extrañada.

—¿Lo sabe todo? —preguntó sin creer que el rubio le hablara de lo de su padre.

—Bueno, no le conté mi situación—admitió y luego miró de reojo al pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Pero sí todo lo demás—la de ojos plateados miró hacia un lado—. Él sabe que tú y yo no tenemos nada… Deberían hablar.

—No me interesa hablar con él—su voz volvió a escucharse distante.

—Todo fue una trampa de Amber, no deberías dejar que eso…

—No es por Amber, Nathaniel—se abrazó a sí misma, sin dignarse a mirarlo—. Él y yo teníamos una especie de promesa—el rubio elevó una ceja sin lograr entenderla—. Pasamos por varios problemas y se suponía que nada nos volvería a separar, que él no… Volvería a ser así—tuvo que buscar fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara.

—Aún así todos cometemos errores—sabía que nada era más extraño que él intentado que ella hablara con Castiel, pero se notaba a leguas lo afligida que ella estaba y él no quería que siguiera en ese desconcierto causado por su culpa.

—No insistas—lo observó de nuevo, con más convicción—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás—antes de que el rubio volviera a replicar, ella se giró—. Seguimos hablando después ¿Sí?

—Está bien—respondió mientras observaba a Castiel que se dirigía hacia ella.

Nora empezó a encaminarse hacia la oficina de la directora, buscando fuerzas en su interior para enfrentarse a su nueva realidad.

—Nora—la llamó con toda la firmeza que pudo sacar de su interior, observando como la chica de pelo anaranjado se detenía, pero no se giraba hacia él, como si temiera que al mirarlo frente a frente saltaría a sus brazos, rogándole que volvieran a estar juntos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin darse la vuelta, sosteniéndose a sí misma con pocas fuerzas. No quería verle ni hablarle, no después de lo duro que fueron esos días a causa de él.

—Necesitamos hablar—se acercó más ella, observando cómo ella empezaba darse la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó de manera incrédula— ¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo? —el pelirrojo sintió como esa pregunta terminaba por debilitarlo.

Los ojos de ella transmitían un dolor inmenso, el cual intentaba ocultar con su expresión helada. Eso no hacía más que destrozar lo poco que quedaba de él en esos momentos, en los que deseaba abrazarla, besarla, rogar por su perdón.

—De nosotros—la chica no hizo ni un gesto ante lo que escuchaba—. Sé lo que pasó en realidad—respiró profundamente, luchando para no acercarse más a ella—. Amber fue la que planeó todo para separarnos—ella desvió la mirada, conteniéndose de abofetearle, de besarle, de huir, de cualquier reacción. Debía controlarse.

—Me alegra por ti—respondió como si en realidad no le importaba, pero ya Castiel no caía ante esa aparente frialdad, sabía muy bien que ella en el fondo no era así. Lástima que no hubiera pensado de esa manera días atrás—, pero yo no necesito hablar contigo—y se volvió a dirigir hacia la oficina, pero esta vez el pelirrojo no dudó en agarrarla del brazo.

—Tienes que escucharme—susurró con enojo y a la vez con desesperación.

—¿Cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo antes de ayer? —seguía sin mostrar sus verdaderas emociones ocultas tras la máscara, de expresión imperturbable, que portaba. — Suéltame.

—Sé que cometí un error, pero debes entenderme, al ver ese vídeo de ustedes besándose ¿Qué querías que creyera? —preguntó, pero con menos enojo.

—Tienes razón, ahora suéltame—Castiel no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la manera en la que ella estaba reaccionando.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? —le preguntó apretando un poco más su brazo.

—Suéltame—pero ella se concentró en quitarse la mano de él de encima.

—¡Respóndeme! —gritó enfadado, dolido de sentir que no había posibilidad de recuperarla.

—¡Suéltame! —y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no se comparaban a la de él, pero que fueron suficiente para que él la soltara— No me vuelvas a tocar jamás—el de ojos grises sintió como perdía el calor de su cuerpo ante sus palabras filosas y su mirada llena de rencor.

—No podemos dejar que Amber se salga con la suya—dijo en un tono de voz débil—. Ella quería separarnos, pero tú y yo…

—Tú y yo no somos nada, Castiel—el chico la miró con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, deseando haber escuchado mal. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Nora… Todo fue un malentendido—ni él mismo reconocía al tipo al que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Tú y yo no podemos terminar.

—Ya terminamos, ¿Lo olvidaste? —a ella le costaba no llorar ahí mismo por lo que hacía, pero no iba a dejar que él siguiera dándose el lujo de lastimarla cada vez que quisiera. Confió una vez en él, en que no le haría daño de nuevo y ya él demostró que no era de confiar.

Él negó varias veces con la cabeza, queriendo despertar al fin de esa pesadilla. No era posible que después de todo, de todo el dolor que se causaron, pero también todo el amor que vivió a su lado, ella, así de simple, le diera fin.

—Pero ya ella no está aquí, ya no podrá separarnos nunca más—Nora se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no ceder ante sus palabras, por más que así lo deseara.

No volvería a caer.

—Te cuesta entender que ya no quiero estar contigo ¿No?—miró alrededor, notando como muchos observaban lo que pasaba entre los dos. Lo último que quería era que todos vieran.

—Sí, me cuesta entenderlo, porque sé que no es así—no sabía qué clase de cara tenía, pero las personas que estaban en el pasillo no dejaban de mirarlo de formas distintas. Algunos con lástima, otros con una cruel sonrisa.

—Pues que te entre en la cabeza que se acabó, para siempre—otra vez quiso retomar su camino, ya que no quería humillarlo más, pero él nuevamente la detuvo, esta vez más nervioso— ¡Déjame! —le gritó enfadada y quitando la mano de él de su muñeca—. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más—murmuró con amargura, mientras Castiel tensaba la mandíbula en un intento de no sollozar—. Olvida que alguna vez fui tu novia, tu amiga o incluso tu tutora…

—Nora, por favor…—estaba aterrado ante lo que ella le decía, atemorizado de perderla de verdad y para siempre.

—Olvida todo lo relacionado conmigo, ignora que existo…—los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas ante lo que iba a decir— Porque de ahora en adelante, eso es justo lo que yo haré contigo—y esta vez sí logró su cometido de irse, dejándolo a él destrozado en el pasillo, que soportaba no sucumbir ante el llanto y la vergüenza de que todos fueron testigos de cómo ella, la chica que amaba, lo destruía al despreciarlo.

* * *

**Todo ha salido a la luz, Amber ha sido derrotada y Castiel ya sabe lo que en verdad ocurrió, pero Nora no está dispuesta a ceder, ahora fue ella quien terminó por destrozar el corazón del pelirrojo ¿Cómo mejorará todo esto? ¿Aún hay oportunidad de arreglar lo que está roto?**

**Por otro lado, vengo con una pequeña noticia (al mismo tiempo un poco de spoiler) y es que desde el siguiente capítulo entraremos en una etapa distinta de la historia, una más... Fuerte, tanto así que estoy pensando seriamente en sí debo cambiar la clasificación de T a M, pero eso es algo que espero que ustedes me aconsejen cuando lean el siguiente capítulo, pues no estoy muy convencida ya que eso haría la historia menos visible :/**

**¡Y ese fue el capítulo de esta vez! Espero que no esté planeando sacrificarme a los dioses y que en cambio les haya gustado. Como siempre, no olviden dejar su review, me hace muy feliz verlas comentando y además me entusiasma para seguir escribiendo :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Cabo suelto

**Capítulo con un mínimo de edición. De antemano, pido disculpas. **

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_JavieraPilar: ¡Hola! Es cierto lo que dices de Melody y también sobre conocer mejor a los amigos, por suerte no confió más de lo necesario en ella. También da lastima esta situación entre los dos, tanto que siente uno por el otro, pero al final no han cesado de hacerse daño :/ Y no te puedo prometer si este te hará llorar, yo pienso más que te podría hacer... ¿Regurgitar? Lamento la tardanza :s_

_Myta.1: Saludos. Sí, Amber por fin ha demostrado que no está muy bien de la cabeza xD Y sobre Larissa, tú misma lo dijiste, es por manipuladora "Quien siembra viento, recoge tempestades" pienso que ese refrán le va muy bien a Nora._

_Jajajaja te juro que me reí tanto con lo de "Mil maneras de cagarla, por Castiel" que casi caigo de la silla. No bromeo x´D_

_Pd: Melody siempre fue medio bitch :v Pd2: A mí me gustó esa parte... ¿Soy rara? xD Pd3: A mí también x´D_

_MikaVasquez: Hola. Uff lamento haberte hecho enojar y llorar :s Y creo que yo en su lugar tampoco lo hubiera dudado, pero él tampoco se contuvo mucho x´D Ya veremos cómo avanzan ante estas nuevas adversidades, haber sí su amor es suficiente._

_Pd: Muchas gracias ^^ ¡Y me alegra que te guste!_

_Hizuri Ken: Saludos. Bueno, eso lo veo bastante difícil, ya que Nora fue la que decidió poner punto y final a lo de ellos e ir para arreglarlo todo sería extraño :/ Y es probable que tengas razón con lo de Dominic :p_

_¡Gracias a ti por leerlo! ^^_

_Star786: ¡Saludos! No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que hayas comentado :D Mmm, supongo que se debe a que ella tiene su carácter bien definido (?) En cuanto a lo de la clasificación, no es importante para el desarrollo el cambiar la categoría, pero ya que serán capítulos con contenidos más fuertes, pensaba en cambiarla, pero no estaba muy segura porque eso haría la historia menos visible :s Y gracias por decir que seguirás aquí :D _

_ Annie: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho lo que ocurre con tu país, aunque, si soy sincera, no estoy muy enterada de la situación, al menos no de una manera certera y real, pero en fin, ojalá todo mejore más temprano que tarde :) De verdad agradezco que te tomaras tantas molestias para leer el fic... Con lo de Wattpad tengo mis dudas, pero puede que lo haga entrando el próximo año, tengo el resto de este año ocupadísima :s_

* * *

"_Tú y yo no somos nada, Castiel_" Repetía su mente una y otra vez. "_Te cuesta entender que ya no quiero estar contigo ¿No?_" Seguía escuchándolas tan claras como si hubiera pasado hacía unos segundos y no semanas, tres semanas horribles para él, que aún no entendía cómo pudo permitir que todo se derrumbara entre ellos hasta ese punto que parecía no tener retorno.

En un principio quiso seguir buscándola, pero ella lo ignoraba como si de verdad él no existiera, cumpliendo con lo último que le había dicho, la última vez que le dirigió la palabra. Torturaba el poco orgullo que le quedaba al ir detrás de ella cada vez que veía una oportunidad, sin embargo Nora se refugiaba en sí misma, en sus obligaciones, pasando de él por completo. Llegó a un límite que no le quedó de otra más que desistir de recuperarla.

Con todo el sufrimiento que reinaba en él, tuvo que sacar fuerzas para no seguir buscándola, aparentar que ella no era alguien importante en su vida, al menos así era en el instituto; procuraba no mirarla, hacerse el sordo cuando escuchaba su voz, fingir que no notaba su presencia cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero en la soledad de su hogar, se desmoronaba, abrazaba las sabanas de su cama, perdiéndose en esos recuerdos de ella abrazada a él, sonriéndole de esa manera que a su corazón aceleraba, ambos susurrándose cualquier tontería para estar así por más tiempo.

Tanto que habían pasado juntos, tantos besos, tantas veces que la hizo suya, que la tuvo entre sus brazos, que la hizo reír, que se enamoró más y más de ella a tal punto que creyó que todo lo que sentía era demasiado grande como para retenerlo en su cuerpo, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora sufría como un niño al saberla perdida, alejada como muchas veces temió que ocurriera.

A veces imaginaba que tocaban la puerta de su casa, él se levantaba y al abrirla ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos brillando de amor, con sus labios uniéndose a los suyos, implorando que olvidaran todo, que volvieran a estar juntos. Pero estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría nunca, más cerca estaría él de hacer aquello que ella, pues a pesar de evitarla e ignorarla en el instituto, había tomado la mala costumbre de pasearse por el vecindario de ella a altas horas de la noche, detenerse frente a su casa y mirar su silueta a través de las ventanas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Al principio lo hizo como una manera de calmarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que sería la única vez, pero no fue así.

Ver lo cerca que estaba de ir hacia ella, arrodillarse como hizo una vez, suplicarle que volvieran, era una tentación muy grande, pero cuando estaba más cerca de la reja que rodeaba su hogar, se detenía, contenía su aliento al recordar que no había un retorno, nunca lo habría.

—

Odiaba que fuera tan difícil olvidarlo, detestaba desear nunca haberle dicho aquellas palabras hirientes. Era débil, lo sabía, no tenerlo a su lado la estaba desquiciando de una manera aterradora, pero no desistiría, no podía porque sabía que si ella, por más que así lo deseara, llegaba a perdonarlo, a volver a ser su novia, ya nada sería como antes. No existiría un botón de reinicio que la hiciera ignorar todo el dolor que en ella crecía por lo que él le hizo.

Abrazó con más fuerza su almohada, pensando con mucha tristeza que ya no tenía la fuerza para continuar de esa forma, que no podía seguir aparentando ser una tipa inquebrantable, cuando la realidad era que estaba más que rota, desintegrada.

Al respirar forzosamente contra la almohada, llegó a la conclusión de que siempre sería así, que nunca podría superar todo lo que vivieron juntos. Jamás lo superaría a él.

No importaba nada, ya ella sabía que no podía regresar al pasado e impedir retirar todo lo que le dijo ni cómo lo trató. También sabía que él no era el total culpable, que ella en primer lugar no tuvo que dejar que Nathaniel siguiera besándola. Ella era la principal culpable y él estuvo en su derecho de no creerle, incluso si tenían una promesa de por medio, en esos momentos, en los que estaba más consciente, sabía que si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera pensado lo mismo que él.

Miró el techo de su habitación con una infinita tristeza, como una niña pequeña que intentaba no llorar, pensando aún más deprimida que si lo perdonaba aún así no podría volver con él. No, ya no podría ser igual, siempre viviría con temor y desconfianza a que algo más los separara, de que no importara que tanto lo amara, que tanto empeño pusieran ambos de su parte, un factor externo, algo que no podrían controlar, los terminara de destruir de manera definitiva.

Soltó la almohada y se sentó en su cama, decidiendo que debía distraerse en algo para así ignorar, aunque fuera de modo deficiente, su agonía.

No podía seguir torturándose a sí misma con todo lo ocurrido. Debía encontrar la forma de superarle, no le importaba si le llevaba la vida en ello.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscaba a Misu con la mirada, recordando que debía alimentarlo antes de que su mascota planeara buscar en la basura, una mala costumbre que creyó haber erradicado con anterioridad…

La puerta principal estaba entreabierta.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al notar cómo se visualizaba el exterior por la hendidura.

Ella no había sido, siempre se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta, pero ¿Sería posible que lo hubiera olvidado? No sabía qué pensar de eso. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos últimamente que quizás pasó aquello por alto.

Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, volviendo a sentirse serena, pero esa efímera tranquilidad se diluyó con facilidad cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina.

Los latidos de su corazón se propagaron por cada parte de cuerpo, acompañado de un escalofrío que bajaba desde su espalda hasta sus pies y manos que empezaban a transpirar.

Se lamió los labios y miró desde la sala hacia la cocina, dónde no se veía nada moverse. Pero decidió ella misma ir a comprobarlo, caminando con sigilo hasta la cocina y al entrar sintió como cada vello de su piel se erizó.

Miró hacia atrás, luego hacia la derecha y por último a la puerta que daba al patio de su casa, abierta de par en par.

Ya estaba segura de que no se encontraba sola, pero la certeza la aterraba a límites sorprendentes, la arrastraba a un caudal de intensa tensión que palpaba hasta en el aire.

Miró hacia afuera, logrando ver sólo como las hojas del árbol se mecían al lento compás de la brisa nocturna.

La cerró lentamente, mirando atrás de ella, para después, con más parsimonia de la que antes requirió, acercarse a la encimera y pasar su mano por el mango grueso del cuchillo más grande.

Tuvo que contener el sobresalto cuando escuchó sonidos de pasos en el comedor.

Su respiración se tornó acelerada, el sudor resbalaba en sus manos que sostenían el cuchillo con poca estabilidad. La sensación de un ardor agudo se tejía en su estómago y ascendía hasta el centro de su pecho, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí esperando a que el intruso llegara a ella.

Dio un par de pasos y casi pegaba un grito cuando el bote de basura cayó al suelo, revelando a Misu en su interior.

El gato miró a su ama colocarse el dedo índice en sus labios.

Siguió avanzando hacia el comedor, pero tal y como sospechaba, no había nadie. Se giró, sintiendo a su mascota pisar al lado del ella. Miró por enésima vez hacia atrás, luego hacia la izquierda, sosteniendo con ahínco el cuchillo.

Otra vez en la sala de estar, notó a Misu subirse al sofá con agilidad mientras ella se acercaba a la repisa, donde descansaba el teléfono, el cual planeaba utilizar para llamar a la policía.

Los segundos se sintieron como horas mientras acercaba su mano al aparato, percibiendo su corazón acelerarse todavía más al tiempo que se resecaba el interior de su boca.

—Te encontré—susurró una voz grave al lado de su oreja, provocando que su cuerpo se enfriara de inmediato.

Envistió con fuerza el cuchillo contra el torso de aquel sujeto, pero él fue más rápido y sostuvo su mano para luego machacarla contra la pared varias veces, con tal de hacerla soltar el utensilio que planeaba utilizar contra él.

Los gritos de dolor de ella se escucharon por todo el lugar, el animal saltó aterrado del confortable mueble y se escondió en la cocina, dejando a su ama sola con aquel tipo de ojos azules.

—¿Me extrañaste, Caramelito? —le sonrió a la chica que sostenía con lágrimas en los ojos su mano apaleada.

Planeaba gritar auxilio, pero la punta de la pistola frente a sus ojos la detuvo.

—Calladita te ves aún más bonita—acercó su mano al rostro de Nora, sintiéndola estremecerse de miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tartamudeando, sin dejar de observar el arma que sostenía Dominic en la mano.

—Vine a resolver un asunto que quedó pendiente entre los dos—se acercó al rostro de ella, quedando sus labios muy cerca—. No lo habrás olvidado, ¿Cierto? —ella giró el rostro cuando notó que él planeaba besarla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a ese tipo, y aunque cuando lo recordaba el miedo a que algún día lo tuviera que volver a enfrentar surgía en su interior, una parte de ella lo había olvidado por completo, centrándose en lo ocurrido con su ex novio, había dejado en un plano secundario aquel problema que se estaba cerniendo desde mucho tiempo. Un cabo suelto.

La risa perversa de él rozó su cuello, donde su lengua no vaciló en deslizarse con lentitud, causándole un terror y asco cargante a la chica.

—Me encanta tenerte así—volvió a susurrar en su oído—: Temerosa de mí—y rió suave contra su oreja. Ella intentó separarse, pero la mano de él la sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura mientras la punta de la pistola quedaba sobre sus labios, deslizándose desde ese punto hasta su abdomen.

—Eres un tipo repugnante—lo retó con la mirada, aún si moría de miedo al tenerlo tan cerca—. Ya sé lo que le hiciste a aquella chica—Dominic ladeó la cabeza, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿A cuál de todas? —su sonrisa se agrandó más cuando notó como Nora lo miraba atónita— ¿De verdad crees que eres un caso especial? —esta vez su mano bajó al trasero de ella.

—Suéltame—lo intentó empujar, pero temía que a él se le ocurriera disparar el arma por ella hacer eso.

—No—esta vez la sonrisa desapareció por completo, mostrando a un tipo enojado—. No sé cómo mierda lo hiciste, pero lograste que Larissa no aceptara—Nora lo miró confundida, pues no entendía en lo absoluto a qué se refería—. Pero no me iré sin antes divertirme un poco.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dominic la observó por un par de segundos, intentando indagar en sus ojos alguna señal de mentira, luego desvió la mirada, otra vez sonriendo.

—¿Entonces no sabes? —ella negó de inmediato, pero una fuerte náusea se acrecentó en su garganta cuando él apretó su trasero— Le pedí matrimonio a tu madre—Nora lo miró aún más aterrada, queriendo que aquello no fuera cierto… Que su madre no hubiera aceptado—, pero Larissa no aceptó—el alivio y la confusión la recorrieron—, Te alivia ¿No? Tu madre no estaba tan loca por mí como aparentaba. Me dijo que no estaba lista para dar tal paso, que no estaba segura de que tú lo fueras a aceptar—apretó más fuerte, furioso, causándole dolor. Ella se contuvo de gritar— Me pidió que nos diéramos un tiempo, pero tiempo es justo lo que no tengo—sus ojos reflejaban intenciones más oscuras, insospechadas—En fin…—quitó su mano de donde estaba y en cambio la volvió a subir al rostro contrariado de Nora— No hablamos desde hace una semana y no soy un idiota como para no darme cuenta de que no lograré nada si me quedo esperando—la mano de él se deslizó hasta su nuca, aumentando las ganas de huir de la chica—. Por eso estoy aquí hoy. Tu madre hace tiempo me dio una copia de las llaves—otra vez disfrutó el espanto en el rostro de Nora—. Creía que así vendría a visitarla más seguido, pero ¿Quién diría que contribuiría a que lograra obtener la segunda cosa que más deseo? —y otra vez los dos se observaron por varios segundos.

—¿La segunda? —preguntó porque quería saber qué era lo que quería, qué era eso que más deseaba de ellas dos.

Gimió de dolor cuando la mano de él jaló su cabello hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Elliot Lumier? —Nora negó, mintiendo. Realmente no sabía a quién se refería, pero sí le parecía familiar el nombre— ¿No? —mordió la piel de su cuello, divirtiéndose con la reacción adversa de ella— ¿Elliot Lumier Filler? —ese nombre lo conocía, estaba segura, pero no lograba recordar de dónde— Un muchacho inteligente, apuesto, lamentablemente muy fácil de manipular por Lohan Leduc—Nora abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo los repugnantes besos de él en su cuello—. Era mi sobrino y lo mandaste a la cárcel, pero no te preocupes, esta no es una historia de venganza, él en realidad se merecía estar en ese lugar…—chupó con más fuerza su cuello, sintiéndola estremecerse del asco, para después lamer el área rojiza— Mira que hacerle daño a una cosa tan linda como tú… Sin aprovecharse—Nora gruñó asqueada y furiosa, volviendo a empujarle, pero sin lograr quitárselo aún de encima—.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, entonces? —cada segundo que ese tipo profanaba su cuerpo lo sentía como un martirio. No podía soportar más tiempo así, debía hacer algo para salir de ahí.

—Supe que estafaste a mi hermana y otros padres. Bastante impresionante. Dejaste en la ruina al impresionante Michael Leduc, por lo que sé que tienes una buena cantidad de dinero—ella frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿De dinero? —la mano de él apretando su cara la paró de su momento de valentía.

—Sí—murmuró contra su boca, sintiendo su respiración agitada—. Sé que ya te enteraste de lo que pasó hace un par de años, era un gran profesor, pero un tipo sin vida propia decidió inmiscuirse y me quedé sin empleo, con el tiempo no pude conseguir trabajo en ningún lugar, necesitaban saber de mi anterior trabajo como profesor en la universidad. Tuve que rebajarme a buscar trabajos mediocres, a perder todo… Y entonces apareciste tú—Nora pensaba que iba a vomitar al tener el aliento de él mezclándose con el suyo—. Supe cómo te hiciste rica con aquel caso ¡Pobre de ti! Sufriste tanto, pero al final, como todos en esta vida, pensaste que con dinero lo superarías.

—Vete de aquí, te daré todo el dinero que quieres—Dominic volvió a reír por lo bajo separándose de sus labios.

—No soy un idiota, Nora Jude. Si hubiera creído que me darías el dinero así de fácil, ¿Crees que me hubiera metido con tu madre? —la chica lo miró con asco y enfado ante lo que acababa de decir— Larissa es una mujer fenomenal, hermosa y carismática, pero en realidad yo las prefiero más jóvenes—ella rodeó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Ese imbécil era un ser despreciable—. Sabía que si la tenía a ella de mi lado, tú te tambalearías y serías más fácil de manipular...

—Por eso le pediste matrimonio, para tenerla asegurada a ti y poder evitar que me arrepintiera de darte el dinero—lo dijo todo como una afirmación mientras él asentía.

—¿Ves el porqué tuve que tomar mis precauciones? Eres demasiado inteligente.

—¿Entonces estás aquí para que te dé el dinero a cambio de que tú no me…?

—No—la interrumpió al tiempo que dejaba de sonreír—. Darme el dinero que quiero no es tan rápido, y además, aunque me lo des, aún así intentarías recuperarlo y me denunciarías—la de ojos plateados tragó en seco, ya que esa era su idea. Él también era inteligente, eso no podía negarlo.

—¿Qué quieres en realidad? —preguntó con pocas fuerzas, temiendo por la respuesta.

De repente la volvió a someter por el cabello y la arrojó al sofá.

—A ti—ella intentó escapar, pero él apretó su mano herida, haciéndola gritar por el dolor que se extendía desde sus dedos a su brazo completo—. Ya que no puedo obtener el dinero, te obtendré a ti—se subió encima de ella.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! —gritó con todas su fuerzas para después sentir el cañón de la pistola en su sien.

—Cállate—susurró al tiempo que cargaba el arma, sin quitarla de la cabeza de Nora—. Si bien quiero disfrutarte viva, no me importará follarme tu lindo cadáver si no haces silencio—la boca de él se apoderó de la de ella, acariciando su lengua de manera burlesca, como si se estuviera mofando de ella, de que le tenía miedo, de que estaba bajo su poder.

Sollozó sobre la boca de él al tiempo que sentía el metal frío del arma apretarse contra su cabeza.

Si hubiera sido la misma chica de antes, posiblemente se hubiera arriesgado al disparo en sus sesos, pero no podía ser ella en esos momentos, temía por su vida, no quería morir y no sabía qué era lo que la hacía abrazarse a la vida incluso cuando sabía que después de lo que él le haría no valdría nada.

—Por favor, déjame—suplicó, mirando los ojos fríos del hombre que soltaba su mano para meter la suya debajo de su camiseta—. No te denunciaré, no intentaré recuperar el dinero, te lo juro—apretó sus labios, intentando no gritar despavorida por sentir los dedos de él masajear su seno izquierdo.

—No te creo nada—lamió sus labios—. Ya es muy tarde para echarme para atrás—la volvió a besar, esta vez con más salvajismo, hiriendo sus labios con sus dientes, regocijándose en el control que tenía sobre ella.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, horrorizada de saber que él lograría su cometido, la tomaría contra su voluntad.

—No tengas miedo—habló mientras besaba su cuello y pellizcaba su pezón—. Ya verás cómo lo disfrutarás, incluso más que con tu noviecito ese—Abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharle hablar de Castiel— ¡Que buen momento para que terminaran! —rió sádico al ver la manera en la que ella se tensaba todavía más.

Ni se dignó en preguntar cómo él sabía aquello, ya que sospechaba que su madre se lo dijo, tal y cómo había hecho con su pasado. Pero fue como si su cuerpo recibiera una exuberante carga de adrenalina al escucharle hablar de él.

Empezó a removerse, a tratar de quitar sus manos nauseabundas de su cuerpo.

No permitiría que aquel demonio hiciera con ella aquella aberración.

—¡Deja de moverte! —el golpe de él en su rostro la dejó mareada y tonta, tanto así que no advirtió cuando él desabotonó su pantalón corto y metía su mano dentro de éste.

Recobró la conciencia poco a poco al descubrir los dedos de él acariciando sus bragas. Entró en pánico, golpeó su pecho con ambas manos, trató de patearlo, pero era inútil, estaba condenada a que él abusara de ella. Esa afirmación repugnante, ese asco constante que invadiría su vida al saber que fue usada como un objeto destrozaban poco a poco su juicio.

De pronto Misu saltó a la cara del hombre, gruñendo y arañándolo. Nora aprovechó aquello, lo empujó al suelo y se subió el pantalón mientras corría a tropiezos hacia la puerta.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! —gritaba mientras abría la puerta y salía de su casa, lista para dirigirse a la verja, pero el disparo que se escuchó en la casa se llevó todo el calor de su cuerpo y la razón de su mente.

Las manos de él la llevaron hacia dentro, aún sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que los vecinos investigaran sobre el disparo.

La arrojó iracundo contra el sofá, golpeó su rostro otra vez, partiéndole el labio.

—¡Maldita! ¡No te dejaré con vida! —pero ella parecía no escucharlo, no cuando observaba el cuerpo de su gato segregar sangre desde el agujero que dejó la bala.

Misu gimoteaba por el impactante dolor del disparo, siendo cubierto su pelaje gris cada vez más por la sangre.

Se tapó la boca cuando Dominic introdujo sus dedos en su interior, embistiéndola enojado, y ella conteniendo aquella reacción de gemir contra su voluntad, observando a su mascota desangrarse mientras se quejaba con menos fuerza.

Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que nada más podría hacer. Estaba condenada a que el la tomara contra su voluntad…

Cuando sintió que Dominic ya no estaba sobre ella, abrió sus ojos y advirtió como la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos le pegaba al hombre con una fuerza monstruosa.

Pensaba que ya había enloquecido, pues no podía ser real que Castiel estuviera en su hogar, golpeando a su abusador con una bestial ira, pues no tenía ningún sentido que él se encontrara ahí.

No había ni un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, no había dudas ni temor, tampoco miedo o dolor, sólo matar aquel sujeto desconocido que vio cómo se llevaba contra su voluntad a Nora, aún cuando ella gritaba por ayuda.

Se había prometido que esa sería la última vez que estaría fuera de la casa de Nora. No quería seguir comportándose como un patético acosador, pero no supo reaccionar cuando la vio salir de su hogar, aterrada y pidiendo ayuda, luego el disparo y por último, aquel imbécil cargando a Nora hacia la casa.

Estuvo oculto tras el árbol al lado de la casa, por lo que ninguno advirtió su presencia, pero no dudó en abandonar su escondite al entrever lo que ocurría. Entró a la casa y al verlo metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de ella, y la aterradora imagen de Misu casi muerto, no pudo pensar más que en acabar con él.

La chica se arrastró al lado del gato, procurando que ni Castiel ni Dominic, en su pelea, que claramente iba ganando el pelirrojo, lo lastimaran.

—Misu…—susurró frágil al notar que su gato ya no se quejaba y respiraba con lentitud.

No dejaría con vida a aquel maldito que intentó propasarse con Nora. No, lo mataría con sus propias manos, aún si eso significaba prisión. Su puño no dejaba de propinar golpe tras golpe al sujeto que, aunque se defendía, no lograba asestarle ni una vez. Lo pateó con potencia en el estómago, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—¡Te mataré, hijo de puta! —gritó hecho un demonio cuando estuvo por abalanzarse con tal de seguir con su objetivo.

Dominic lo apuntó con la pistola, pero esa amenaza no detuvo a Castiel. El chico estaba cegado como nunca a causa del manto rojo de la ira, tanto así que ni temió por su propia vida en el momento que intentó quitarle el arma de las manos.

Nora observó aterrorizada como ambos forcejeaban con la pistola entre las manos, sin embargo, su cuerpo se sacudió del más profundo y crudo miedo cuando notó que uno de los dos apretaba el gatillo.

Desgarró el nombre del pelirrojo en su garganta al mismo tiempo que el segundo disparo retumbaba con fuerza, llenando aún más el aire del olor a pólvora mezclada con sangre.

Ella gritó de nuevo cuando el cuerpo de Dominic cayó al suelo, con un chorro de sangre tiñendo su abdomen.

—¡Llama a la policía! —vociferó el pelirrojo con los nervios a flor de piel por haber disparado por primera vez un arma de fuego contra alguien.

Nora lo miró con los ojos abiertos de manera excesiva, levantándose a tropezones del suelo.

Tomó el teléfono con el pavor estremeciendo sus manos, marcó el número de emergencias con mucha dificultad, observando la escena frente a ella: Dominic lleno de golpes y con cascadas de sangre bajando desde su abdomen hasta su pierna; Misu inmóvil, bañado por completo en su propio liquido vital y Castiel, sosteniendo pujante la pistola, amenazando al hombre herido en el suelo.

—¡Llama, maldita sea! —volvió a gritar al ver que ella no lograba hacer tal acción.

La chica se tambaleó, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de agua cuando dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Castiel miró despavorido a una Nora petrificada, que no hacía un mínimo movimiento, ni siquiera el de parpadear.

Fue hacia ella y levantó el teléfono del suelo, conteniéndose de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que aquel monstruo no le volvería hacer daño.

Al verlo intentar huir, disparó de nuevo, esta vez en el suelo.

—¡Da un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza a balazos! —el hombre se recostó contra la pared, aún en el suelo, sintiendo que no le quedaba mucho para abandonar ese maldito mundo.

—¿Sí? —respondió una voz femenina.

—Manden la policía al vecindario Gardienne Número 15—su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, su corazón latía al ritmo más frenético—. Un hijo de puta intentó abusar de una chica—miró a su ex novia que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua—. También mande paramédicos, él imbécil y un gato están heridos.

Lo siguiente fue como un sueño difuso para Nora. Minutos que se sintieron siglos pasaban mientras ambos esperaban a las autoridades, observando a ambos seres vivos supurar sangre a través de sus heridas.

Las sirenas hicieron eco en su cabeza, las luces rojas, azules y ambarinas bailaron sobre las paredes del lugar y de pronto entraron los policías, observando la escena del pelirrojo con el arma en sus manos, la chica paralizada en el suelo y el hombre y el gato derramando sangre de sus cuerpos.

—¡Baje el arma! —lo apuntaron con sus pistolas.

—No jodan…—murmuró al darse cuenta que ellos creían que él era el antagonista de toda esa escena, pero haciéndoles caso al dejar el arma de fuego en el suelo.

El grupo se dividió y uno a uno se acercó a cada participante de aquella catástrofe.

Los paramédicos entraron y se llevaron tanto a Dominic como a Misu en sus camillas hacia la ambulancia. Llamaron más paramédicos para examinarla a ella y cuando éstos llegaron, notó como uno de ellos colocaba el metal frío del estetoscopio sobre su pecho. Él joven detecto arritmia en los latidos de su corazón. También al examinar su mano, concluyó que sólo se encontraba golpeada y que no había nada roto o dislocado.

Nora abrió y cerró los ojos. Algo no andaba bien, se recordó cuando escuchó como un hombre le realizaba preguntas.

—La víctima presenta parálisis temporal por estrés—miró hacia la mujer de pelos castaños y corto que redactaba un informe.

—¡Nora! —giró su rostro hacia el pelirrojo que entraba en la casa y se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, pero los agentes le impidieron que se acercara más.

—Castiel…—susurró sin creer que él estuviera ahí, dirigiéndole la palabra después de mucho tiempo ignorándose— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —el chico de ojos grises se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al notar los golpes que tenía en su cara. Debió haberlo matado, pensaba al sentir crecer dentro de él la hiel ardiente y creciente como la espuma.

—Eso no importa—dijo sin dejar de mirar su rostro pálido como la nieve, amoratado y temeroso— ¿Tú estás bien? —ella sostuvo su mano vendada, apretando sus labios trémulos y presenciando el frío colmar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

—Las preguntas las haremos nosotros—interrumpió el hombre de pelo canoso— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —se dirigió a la chica que sufría de un agotador aturdimiento, tanto así que no cayó al suelo sólo porque ya estaba sentada.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, empezando a hiperventilar otra vez cuando vio su pantalón desabotonado, recordando todo lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

—Nora Jude Lespard—respondió como pudo,

—Explíquenos todo lo ocurrido, Nora…

—¡¿Es idiota?! —vociferó el pelirrojo al oficial— ¡¿No ve que apenas puede hablar?!

—Usted no se meta, jovencito. Explíquenos que ocurrió—preguntó a Nora.

—Estaba sola y buscaba a mi gato…—su voz se quebrantó al recordar también a su mascota herida. Debía encontrar fuerzas para relatar todo con detalle, pensó a la vez que el nudo en la garganta la hería—Pero me di cuenta de que la puerta principal y la de la cocina estaban abiertas…—respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse— Supe que alguien estaba dentro de la casa…—Castiel quiso abrirse paso entre las autoridades e ir hacia ella— Busqué un cuchillo para defenderme… Pero…—parecía que iba a llorar.

—Respira—ordenó la mujer que redactaba el informe, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Nora—.Tranquila, todo está bien ahora—la de pelo anaranjado lo dudaba, no veía posibilidad alguna de que todo estuviera bien, cuando la evidencia apuntaba lo contrario.

—Antes de que pudiera llamarlos… Ese hombre me detuvo y golpeó mi mano contra la pared con tal de que soltara el cuchillo—El de ojos grises no sabía de cuál lado se encontraba, si del tipo furioso que deseaba acabar de verdad con la vida de aquel sujeto, o con el que quería quedarse para proteger a Nora, decirle que nada malo le volvería a pasar. Era una encrucijada que sólo a un loco divertiría presenciar.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó el oficial de pelos grises.

—Sí…

—¡¿Qué?! —no pudo evitar exclamar ante la afirmativa de su ex novia.

—Ven conmigo—otro oficial apareció y tomó a Castiel por el hombro—. Aún nos has terminado de dar tu testimonio.

—Ya les dije todo lo que sabía—no quería alejarse de Nora, porque sentía que al mínimo segundo transcurrido ella se desvanecería, como si estuviera hecha del material más frágil.

—Si quieres ayudarla lo mejor es que dejes que diga su versión de los hechos. No haces que se tranquilice con tus interrupciones—él negó con frustración, sabiendo que el oficial tenía razón, pero no quería que la tuviera, quería estar cerca de ella, saber quién demonios era ese tipo—. Dijiste que ella es tu compañera de clases, pero ¿Qué hacías cerca de su casa a estas horas? —la interrogante lo tomó por sorpresa ¿Cómo respondería eso? Era demasiado sospechoso que él casualmente hubiera pasado por ahí a esas horas y estuviera a tiempo para impedir aquello.

—Mi apartamento es cerca de este vecindario, así que paso por aquí antes de llegar—él hombre lo miró con fijeza, sin mostrar alguna señal de que le creía o no.

—¿Y qué hacía fuera de su casa?

—¡¿Y eso que le importa?! —soltó sin ver cómo responder a esa pregunta era relevante.

—Responda a la pregunta si no quiere enfrentar las consecuencias—el más joven volvió a gruñir.

Estaba harto.

—¡Bien! Estaba fuera de la casa de ella porque…—el hombre asintió sin mostrar alguna reacción— Es mi ex novia y… Quería hablar con ella—admitió a medias, ya que sabía que confesar que en realidad estaba rondando su casa como un completo loco no le convendría.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron menos provocadoras, pero Castiel ponía mucho esfuerzo en no terminar mandándolo a la mierda e ir hacia Nora, quien notaba desde la distancia que se encontraba más tranquila.

—Oficial Lein—apareció una mujer de pelo rizados y corto hacia el oficial que le interrogaba—. Hemos recibido noticias del estado del hombre y el animal.

—No me corresponde a mi saberlo—dijo mientras bajaba el portapapeles—. Allí se encuentra el Detective Bouvier.

—Sí, pero él está aún con la chica. No puedo interrumpirle—el hombre suspiró—. Lo llevaron a emergencias, le realizarán la operación como se debe—el más joven se concentraba en lo que la mujer decía—. Pero según me han informado, es posible que no salga con vida.

Aquello cayó como un rayo sobre Castiel.

Suspiró nervioso, apreciando que el miedo tomaba parte cada vez más de su conciencia ¿Y sí él de verdad lo había matado? Aquel tipo era un ser despreciable, repulsivo y sabía que en su momento quiso en serio matarlo, pero una cosa era desearlo ferviente y otra era verlo hecho realidad, enfrentar las consecuencias de ser un asesino. Ahora que se encontraba más centrado se daba cuenta de que no sabría qué haría si de verdad lo mandaban a la cárcel, si en serio él había sido capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien.

—El animal no tuvo tanta suerte—saltó de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a la mujer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja, logrando sorprender al oficial que hasta el momento estuvo soportando sus gritos— ¿Misu está muerto? —la mujer asintió sin vacilar.

—Así es, perdió bastante sangre y no se pudo hacer más…

—¡¿Cómo que no se pudo hacer más?! —gritó espantado, horrorizado de saber lo que eso significaría para Nora.

—Murió mucho antes de llegar con él emergencias—como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres miraron hacia dónde estaba Nora—. Pobre chica—los dos hombres le pusieron atención—, pasar por aquella atrocidad y que además su mascota muera…—Castiel se pasó la mano por el rostro, ya vaticinando cómo ella tomaría aquella noticia, ni él mismo aún terminaba de creerlo.

—Debes informarle al Detective Bouvier—señaló con la barbilla dónde se encontraba el ya mencionado con otra oficial y la victima—. Ella también debe saberlo—la mujer asintió y se dirigió hacia su superior que ya había terminado de interrogar a la chica.

Castiel miró hacia el cielo, pensando que eso no podía estar pasando.

—Ese hombre…—susurró sin mirar al oficial— ¿Morirá? —la pregunta había salido de manera temerosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

—Probablemente—le respondió glacial, aún cuando lograba empatizar con el pelirrojo, comprender las dudas y temores que agolpaban en su mente como un torbellino—. No debes de temer—Castiel lo miró aturdido—. Lo que hiciste fue por salvarla a ella—el chico cerró sus ojos, sopesando esas palabras que eran ciertas. Lo había hecho por Nora, por salvarla de aquel imbécil.

Tenía miedo de haber cometido un posible asesinato, ¡Dios! Incluso temía pasar años y años en prisión, pero la había salvado de algo tan horrido, por su insistencia en no dejarla ir tan fácil pudo estar ahí para socorrerla, y eso era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, que lograba afianzarlo a la tierra que pisaba, pues ella estaba bien, estaría bien.

Una vez más miró hacia Nora, notando como ella escucha lo que el Detective le decía algo, la muerte de su mascota, de su amigo.

Apretó ambos puños, impotente al notar como ella asentía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, arrojando al lugar más recóndito de su corazón aquel golpe que sabía era letal.

—

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pesados después de días sin haber despertado. El insistente pitido del monitor cardiaco era como mil navajas entrando en su cerebro.

Suspiró y miró el frío cuarto de hospital, recordó lo ocurrido de repente y asustado miró su abdomen. Se encontraba vendado. Llevó una de sus manos, con mucho esfuerzo, hacia su rostro y palpó el nebulizador. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared: Las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba: Había llegado el día que tantas veces temió, el día en el que descubrirían la clase de tipo que era. Sabía que a pesar de no verlo, un oficial custodiaba la puerta de su cuarto, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para enfrentarse al destino que le esperaba después de recuperarse del disparo en sus entrañas.

El final de una leyenda, pensaba él sin entusiasmo, presenciando en su cabeza cada acción cuestionable que hizo, cada chantaje, cada estafa, cada extorsión, cada chica a la que poseyó por las buenas y por las malas también.

Desde pequeño fue diferente a los demás, con un extraño gusto por el daño que podía infligir, por esa satisfacción de provocar dolor que creció hasta hacerse imparable, incontrolable desde el instante que tomó a aquella chiquilla de dieciséis años, la hermana de su difunta esposa. Era joven, él tenía veinticinco, había logrado toda su vida ocultar su pútrida naturaleza, pero ella lo enloquecía de tal manera que al final la hizo suya en contra de su voluntad, la torturó y la tuvo bajo su poder, mientras a su hermana mayor, su esposa, la repudiaba, la torturaba con su indiferencia, con sus ascos y maltratos. Fue tanto dolor que infligió en ambas que la más pequeña fue internada en un asilo por años, mientras su mujer, harta y enloquecida de lo que vivía, sin ver otra salida, había tomado la pistola y derramó sangre y sesos sobre las paredes de la habitación.

Sonrió al recordar esa escena.

Sus hijos ¡Oh esos pequeños! Se salvaron de quedar en sus manos, menos mal que los dejó con sus abuelos maternos, los cuales no sospechaban las razones por las que tantas desgracias caían sobre su familia.

Posó su mano sobre la herida, recordando todas las mujeres que tuvo, como gritaban espantadas, como lloraban ante los golpes y azotes, ante cada embestida. Sufrían y sufrían por ser sólo un juguete para él, pero eso era sólo al principio. Él muy bien sabía que lo disfrutaban, que si bien en un principio lo odiaban, después lo deseaban con mucho placer culpable, disfrutaban como unas masoquistas de lo que él hacía. Esa chica de su clase de física, lo llegó a disfrutar, a gozar de ser usada como un objeto, de ser torturada hasta las lágrimas y su verdadero trauma se encontraba ahí, en que nunca podría admitir que le gustó aquella experiencia. Todas eran así y Nora Jude no iba a ser la excepción, concluyó dentro de su mente con su perversa sonrisa aún más gigantesca.

Quizás era anormal, era un loco, o quizás los locos eran los demás y él sólo era un ser demasiado evolucionado para sus mentes débiles.

Poco le importaba cargar con muertes en su espalda, ni con el miedo y los traumas que había ocasionado en los demás, al contrario, era una delicia para él saberse así, que a diferencia de los demás no había ataduras morales que lo condenaran a una vida sentimental, llena de dudas y temores a ley divina. No, él estaba por encima de los demás, más allá de lo que otros podían entender. No temía a la justicia de los hombres, no creía en nada más que en él mismo, era libre. Pero ya no sería así. Ahora se encontraba esperando su castigo por los hombres, por los que viven con temor de guiarse por sus impulsos, y pasaría el resto de sus días en prisión, condenado al encarcelamiento por ser un ser demasiado adelantado para su época.

—Primero… Muerto—dijo con el ácido dolor lastimando su garganta.

No lo pensó mucho, quitó las vendas de manera penosa hasta que observó el hilo negro cosido en su piel. Tampoco lo pensó mucho al momento de arrancarlo sin piedad, martirizándose a sí mismo con tal de no darles el gusto, no, él era demasiado evolucionado como para permitirse morir tras las rejas, sólo podía morir de su propia mano.

La sangre fluía mientras él arrancaba los hilos que unían sus músculos, luego los que remendaban sus vísceras.

Su mente se apagaba, la sangre empapaba las sábanas y los pitidos del monitor cardíaco se hacían más y más lentos, mientras él pensaba con alegría, que no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

**No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo que fue un capítulo difícil de escribir u.u **

**Por lo visto Nora ya no tendrá que temer, ¿Pero está todo bien entre ella y Castiel? **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya sé que no es a lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer en la historia, pero como ya dije antes, es una nueva etapa en el fic.**

**Como siempre, si les gustó o no, no olviden dejar su review, su opinión es importante :D**


	29. Tu dolor es mi dolor

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_JavieraPilar: ¡Hola! Y a mí me hace feliz que sigas cada actualización XD Digamos que el orgullo es algo muy fuerte, tanto y a veces más que el amor :s_

_Jajaja gracias a la psicopatía de Castiel el otro loco no logró su objetivo :D Y perdona por no subir más seguido, pero son tantas cosas que debo atender, en especial en este mes :/_

_Myta.1: ¡Hola! ¿En serio sabías que Dominic tenía relación con uno de ellos? Estoy sorprendida porque creo no haber dejado pista sobre eso XD Ya iremos notando como se mantendrá la relación de ambos, esperemos que todo tome un buen camino :s_

_Pd: Posiblemente todo quede bien, o no ¬u¬ Pd2: Eso lo sabrás en este capítulo :D Pd3: O "Las desgracias de Norita, pobre muchacha" X´D Pd4: Aiiiuda (?) Pd5: Él te ama también *Mucho love* XD_

_Hizuri Ken: Saludos ^^ Muerte más honorable que esa no hay XD No habría encontrado mejor palabra que esa para describir al muchacho y es cierto que se ha mantenido leal a ella incluso cuando ya no son nada :3 Jajaja ambos son algo complicados, hay que tener paciencia :D_

_Star786: ¡Saludos! Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando el fic y mi manera de escribir :´D Hago lo posible por mejorar cada vez más jajaja Lamento no haber subido pronto, incluso esa era mi idea, pero Diciembre no es un mes muy "liviano" para mí u.u _

_patatita: ¡Me alegra! XD_

_Annie: Hola ^^ Uff lamento haberte hecho llorar con eso :/ pero me alegra que te esté gustando mucho la historia *u* _

* * *

Las voces a su alrededor se escuchaban como murmullos, sin significado alguno para ella que no entendía lo que intentaban comunicarle, sólo sabía que era algo irrelevante, poco importante, porque ella no era de ignorar esa clases de detalles, ella era muy inteligente, sabía cuando debía poner atención a lo que los demás decían… No, en esos momentos no sabía… Sólo no tenía las ganas suficientes para prestar atención, no después de todo lo ocurrido la semana pasada, aquella semana cargante, que la llenó de un sentimiento extraño que no sabía identificar, una mezcolanza de dolor e indiferencia, de odio y debilidad, miedo y resignación. Algo parecido al infierno.

El aire abandonó poco a poco su cuerpo debido a la mano que apretaba su cuello con una monstruosa fuerza. Miró a su atacante y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas cuando enfrentó el gris oscuro en la mirada de su agresor. Esa sonrisa que tantas veces la enamoró, ahora era la señal de que su tiempo había terminado...

Respiró con todas sus fuerzas al despertar por el sonido del timbre escolar. Miró alrededor, sus compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían con sus mochilas al hombro hacia la puerta del salón de clases.

Su cabeza dolía, algo bastante lógico después de pasar otra noche en la que apenas pudo dormir, pues las pesadillas no la dejaban tranquila, y tal parecía que hasta en el instituto la perseguían. La imagen de ese hombre la asaltaba mientras dormía y, a veces, despierta, cuando menos lo esperaba, sentía como el aliento de él recorría su cuerpo, como su risa perversa inundaba su cabeza de temor.

Hundió la cara entre sus manos, no quería seguir pensando en eso que sólo servía para torturarla, para hundirla aún más en la miserable peste de la demencia, porque sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que tener pesadillas recurrentes, tener un miedo constante acompañándola, no era nada bueno, pero supuso que eso lo superaría, que no tendría que enfrentarse a más horrores, pero estaba equivocada, estaba condenada a vivir de esa forma y no lograba pensar que debía de existir alguna razón lógica por la que otra vez le tocaba soportar otro golpe del mundo o de la vida.

Castiel la miraba desde su asiento, pudiendo palpar la desesperación que de ella emanaba, sintiéndose impotente, inútil, como un cobarde por no poder acercarse a ella después de lo ocurrido hacía una semana, cuando el tal Dominic intentó abusar de ella para después matarla. Por suerte estuvo ahí para impedirlo, pero lamentó no haber llegado más temprano, o tal vez, haber sido más rápido.

Miró a su mejor amigo, esperando que como siempre él lograra entrever que algo le pasaba, y que le aconsejara, sus consejos siempre funcionaban, pero Lysandro estaba metido en su mundo, escribía algo en su libreta e ignoraba por completo el hecho de que las clases se dieron por terminadas.

Debía dejar eso, no debía depender de él, ni de nadie, para encontrar la opción correcta.

Miró otra vez a Lysandro y pensó que se tomaba muy en serio su rol en la banda, en especial porque tenían un contrato que cumplir, mientras él no lograba concentrarse más allá de lo que ocurría entre él y Nora, sobretodo en cómo ella estaba.

Se acercó a ella con duda, recordando que sólo estuvieron cerca aquella noche infernal, ni siquiera cuando se enteró del suicidio de aquel tipo estuvieron juntos.

La muerte de Dominic lo dejó impactado, temeroso de ir a la cárcel, sin embargo el detective le dejó claro que él no tuvo que ver, ya que el hombre decidió ponerle fin a su propia vida.

Aquello no lo alegraba, pero sí lo aliviaba, porque de sólo pensar que algún día ese hombre saldría de la cárcel, o lograra evadir la justicia de cierta manera, temía que consiguiera llegar de nuevo a Nora y terminara con lo que dejó inconcluso.

—Nora—la chica reaccionó ante su voz como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja caliente.

Castiel la miró detenidamente, estaba distinta, lejos de esa chica radiante que tuvo a su lado por tantas semanas, pensaba mientras analizaba las profundas ojeras que rodeaban a sus ojos plateados y exaltados; su piel estaba muy pálida, lucía enfermiza como un moribundo y tampoco su delgadez, la cual no era extrema, pero si obvia, le tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desviando la mirada al recordar el sueño que tuvo hacía unos momentos.

Al pelirrojo aquella reacción le supo amarga. Ella no solía ser así, no era esa chica nerviosa y asustadiza que presenciaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —se acercó más, sin darse cuenta de ello, pero Nora sí fue capaz de notar el movimiento y retrocedió un poco mientras apretaba uno de los tirantes de su mochila.

—Estoy mejor—respondió con poca solidez en sus palabras al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

Su forma de moverse y de hablar contradecían a sus palabras, pensaba el chico mientras la veía dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó? —ella ni siquiera se giró, sólo se detuvo frente a la puerta con aire dubitativo, sin saber si responderle o mejor ignorarle.

—No quiero hablar de eso—respondió y caminó hacia el pasillo, nerviosa al escuchar los pasos de él detrás de ella.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero después de lo que pasó pensé que merecía una explicación—ella negó con la cabeza, aún sin detenerse—. Para—la detuvo por su mano, pero ella la retiró al instante, girándose hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No lo vuelvas hacer—expresó con muy poca seguridad, sin sentirse sorprendida de su falta de estabilidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido, pero ella no le respondió y se giró hacia la salida del instituto.

Al quedar fuera del instituto miró el auto verde esmeralda y a su madre saliendo de él.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte—dijo la mujer con el celular en la mano.

Su hija no respondió a lo que le dijo y sólo se limitó a mirarla inexpresiva, algo muy común en ella, pero que en esos momentos, en los que Larissa sabía lo que había ocurrido con Dominic, lo idiota que fue al confiar ciegamente en el hombre que quiso abusar de su hija, esa mirada que Nora le dirigía la sentía más fría de lo usual.

Hacía varios días Nora no se comportaba como solía, y no era de menos, lo anormal sería que fuera la misma de siempre, pero le dolía mucho saberla destrozada por su culpa, y sentía un tono extraño apoderarse del ambiente entre ellas, uno gris como el pavimento, combinable con un aire pesado que estrujaba su corazón roto, porque lo que pasó la había afectado a partes iguales. Por un lado su hija sufriendo, a punto de ser violada, presenciando la muerte de su preciada mascota, aquella que solía sacar su lado más dulce y por el otro estaba él, ese hombre que fue como encontrar un oasis en su larga soledad, pero que sólo resultó ser una ilusión, un vil mentiroso que la utilizó para llegar a Nora y quitarle todo su dinero. Recordaba lo dolido que se mostró cuando ella no pudo aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio y de verdad le hubiera querido decir que sí, pero algo no la dejaba dar ese paso, quería que Nora estuviera feliz con su elección, que la apoyara en ese nuevo estadio de su vida, pero no iba a ser así, ella lo odiaba, le temía y se torturaba día y noche por enterarse, muy tarde, de que tenía justificación para ello.

—Vine para llevarte a casa—la de ojos plateados seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción, únicamente perforaba su mirada con la de ella como si ésta estuviera hecha de estalactitas de hielo— ¿Entras? —le señaló el auto, dudando de que su hija aceptara aquello.

—¡Nora! —el pelirrojo con paso rápido salía del instituto. Nora lo miró por un segundo y luego asintió a su madre, sin fuerzas para enfrentar una conversación con él.

Se encaminó con pasos largos hacia la puerta del copiloto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, la mano de Castiel le impidió el paso.

—Escúchame—Nora se echó hacia atrás, con una extraña sensación propagándose por todo su cuerpo, un deseo ferviente de huir de él—. Ya no vamos a seguir evitándonos, no cuando hay tanto que discutir…—intentó mirarla a los ojos, encontrar comprensión o al menos un destello de análisis, ese que solía emplear para todo, para penetrar en los demás, pero en esos momentos sólo veía barreras que impedían el paso de cualquier intensión inofensiva—. Sé que has pasado por algo horrible, pero yo... Yo… —¿Cómo decirle que quería ayudarla cuando ellos ya no eran nada?

—No hay nada que discutir—respondió con miedo de acercarse a la puerta del auto, la cual él obstaculizaba.

—Nora, al menos intenta escucharme—se acercó, como no podía evitar, pero ella se apartó con más violencia.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó despavorida, sintiendo unas manos invisibles toquetear su cuerpo con violencia, con ansias de controlarla, de poseerla en contra de su voluntad.

Él quedó estupefacto, sin poder creer o entender su comportamiento, no cuando después de lo ocurrido esperaba que la manera abrupta en la que se rompió su relación no fuera algo que aún importara.

—Castiel—miró hacia la mujer de ojos verdes—. Nora y yo tenemos que irnos—también ella se sentía abatida al ver al chico. Aún escuchaba las palabras nocivas de Dominic en contra de Castiel, sobre que era un tipo que destrozaría el corazón de su hija, que la haría sufrir, que debía salvarla de él y al final fue Dominic el verdadero peligro.

El de ojos grises asintió con poca convicción, pero sin dejar de observar a Nora, quien esperaba que él se apartara de la puerta. Bufó y dejó de impedirle el paso. Ella abrió sin titubear la puerta del copiloto y entró en el auto con un sentimiento de culpabilidad ubicándose en su pecho.

Larissa entró también, no sin antes darle una larga mirada a Castiel, quien portaba una expresión que mediaba entre la confusión y la desesperación.

Nora cubrió su boca con una mano, aguantando un sollozo atorado en su garganta, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, en lo que acababa de sentir y presenciar, pero no pudo evitar esa reacción, lo que pasó con Dominic le recordó tanto a lo que él estuvo a punto de hacerle tiempo atrás, y de alguna manera retorcida, en su mente trastornada ya no podía adivinar claras diferencias entre los dos. Cuando él se acercaba, era como verlo nuevamente hecho una bestia a punto de hacerle daño, de marcarla de por vida. Pero él ya no era así, él nunca fue como ese maldito que deseaba se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno, y aún así no podía soportar la idea de que la tocara, de que se acercara a ella.

Que patética era, a eso se había reducido, a un ridículo remedo de ella misma, asustadiza, nerviosa, un mar de lágrimas en su interior.

El recorrido a casa fue corto, sin embargo se sintió como horas, pues ninguna hablaba, de hecho no hablaban como se debía desde que Larissa se enteró de lo ocurrido, cuando recibió la llamada de la policía y supo que Dominic intentó aprovecharse de su hija, que Castiel, la había salvado y que Dominic quedó hospitalizado. Todo de lo que se enteró, ver el rostro demacrado de terror de Nora, saberla más alejada que nunca de ella, le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras correctas, por eso no hablaban más de lo necesario.

—Otra vez ese tipo—susurró la mujer al notar la patrulla de policía frente a su casa y al Detective Bouvier esperándolas.

Nora suspiró harta de tener que seguir dando cuentas por aquel hijo de puta. No quería seguir más con esa estupidez.

Larissa estacionó el auto y junto a Nora se acercaron al hombre de pelo gris.

—Buenas tardes—ambas le respondieron de la misma manera—. Tengo algo más que informarles sobre el Dominic.

—¿Qué más nos puede decir de ese? —habló la de ojos verdes de forma amarga— Ya está muerto—pero esa última palabra la profirió sin fuerzas.

Él fue un maldito hijo de puta, un condenado farsante que jugó con sus sentimientos y que marcó a su hija para siempre, pero ella, ella de verdad lo quiso, en serio sintió amor por él y ahora se encontraba odiándolo como nunca odió a nadie, pero deseando no sentir ese dolor por saberlo muerto, también implorando que algún día pudiera borrar ese sentimiento que para él no significó nada.

—Se trata de Lisette Aguilar—las dos féminas se mostraron confundidas. No conocían a nadie con ese nombre—. Solía ser cuñada de Filler. Quiere hablar con ustedes sobre lo ocurrido.

—No tenemos nada que hablar con esa mujer, ni siquiera la conocemos—habló Larissa por las dos, pero Nora, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, intuía que no debían negarse.

—Ella desea llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes para que no presenten cargos.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a querer presentar cargos contra una ex cuñada? Su hermana es la que tiene que rendir cuentas.

—Lamentablemente, Amanda Filler está desaparecida desde hace más de un año, Señora Lespard—miró de reojo a Nora, pues ya el Detective conocía la historia de la chica y cómo al ganar aquel juicio dejó destruidas muchas familias, entre ella a los Lumier, quienes, por obra de la casualidad, estaban ligados a Filler.

—¿Y quién va a compensar por lo que hizo ese tipo?—no era la clase de persona que se preocupara de tal forma por el dinero, pero en ese caso, pensó que iba a ser lo mínimo que podría hacer la justicia por su hija.

—Precisamente por eso Aguilar quiere hablar con ustedes—aún no entendían cómo esa mujer estaba metida en eso—. Los padres de ella son los que están a cargo de los hijos de Filler y como ellos son los familiares más cercanos de él…

—¿Dominic tenía hijos? —inquirió Larissa incrédula.

—Así es—elevó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que era otra información que Filler ocultó de ella.

—No puedo creerlo—miró hacia Nora, pero ésta, a pesar de estar también asombrada, no se mostraba estupefacta, sólo miraba al Detective— ¿Qué más me habrá ocultado ese…?—no terminó la frase por el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta, recordándole que había sido la mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Aguilar desea llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes—le pasó una hoja de libreta a Larissa—. Ese es su número—y se dirigió hacia la patrulla—. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, cualquier cambio o acción que quieran realizar, avisen a la estación—y entró al auto sin más que decir, para después alejarse en él.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa sin saber qué decir. Nora se sentó en el sofá y pensó en Misu, en cómo solía recibirla cada vez que llegaba a casa. Ya nunca sería de esa forma, concluyó afligida.

—Creo… Creo que debemos llamar—dijo la de ojos verdes, seleccionando con cuidado las palabras que usaba con Nora. Sentía que el sólo hecho de abrir la boca era suficiente para ser repudiada.

Nora asintió, aunque no le interesaba mucho aquel dilema. No le importaba el dinero, Dominc estaba muerto y no iba a perjudicar a personas que ni conocía, no por bondad, sólo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Sí? —observó a Larissa hablar por teléfono— ¿Lisette Aguilar? Soy Larissa Lespard—se sentó frente a Nora y la observó—. Nora Jude es mi hija… El detective Bouvier nos informó que quería hablar con nosotras—Nora también la observaba, sin embargo sólo esperaba el momento justo para hablar y tranquilizar a la mujer, ya que no necesitaban encontrarse. Ella no intentaría quitarles ni un euro.

Larissa seguía hablando calmadamente con la mujer, pensando en cuál sería la decisión de Nora con respecto a lo que pasaba, pero palideció de repente, llamando más la atención de su hija.

—Ah, eso no se podrá, lo siento, pero no—respondió su madre.

—¿No se podrá qué? —quería saber el porqué estaba tomando una decisión sin contar con la opinión de ella.

—No es nada—su respuesta no convenció a Nora.

—Quiero hablar con ella—tendió su mano hacia el teléfono, pero su madre, pálida y tragando en seco, no se lo pasó.

—No es importante, Nora—se echó hacia atrás— ¿Qué? No, nada de eso—respondía a la mujer del otro lado de la línea, pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando su hija, la que solía ser educada y respetuosa, le quitó el teléfono de la mano. No se atrevió a reclamarle, pero le atemorizaba que ella supiera lo que aquella mujer le había dicho.

—Soy Nora—dijo sin saber muy bien cómo empezar— ¿Qué le acaba de decir a mi madre?

—Oh, Nora…—la voz de la mujer se escuchaba nerviosa— Lamento lo que pasó…—la de pelo anaranjado contuvo el aliento— Le decía a tu madre que si podríamos encontrarnos mañana para hablar… Será después del entierro de Dominic y… Sólo estaré aquí hasta mañana, por mis padres y mis sobrinos…

—Vaya al punto, señora—no le gustaba ser una maleducada, pero últimamente serlo era el menor de sus problemas.

—Mis padres están muy viejos, muy cansados, mis sobrinos sólo lo tienen a ellos; Dominic los abandonó después de que mi hermana, Anastasia, murió—no quería interrumpirla nuevamente, pero le desesperaba no saber qué era lo que había puesto a Larissa en aquel estado sospechoso—. Lo que te hizo ese… Ese maldito—la manera en la que dijo aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Nora, pues estas no se escuchaban como un mal intento de ganarse su simpatía, más bien se escucharon rotas, como si la comprendiera a la perfección—, fue horrible y entiendo si quisieras que te compensaran por ello, al menos, para sentir que si hay justicia en el mundo—estaba claro que algo no andaba bien con esa mujer, pensaba Nora—. Pero mi familia no es la culpable de lo que él te hizo y por eso me gustaría hablar contigo, mañana, en Belle Ville— entendió de inmediato la expresión de Larissa cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Belle Ville? —preguntó frágil, notando como su madre cerraba los ojos ante lo que acababa de preguntar.

—Sí, si es posible, después del entierro de Dominic, pero tu madre me acaba de decir que no se podrá—la chica pasó saliva y chasqueó la lengua al entender que Larissa aún seguía con su afán de alejarla de aquel lugar.

Sentía que era un vaso a punto de desbordarse, al que sólo le hacía falta la última gota para derramarse. Así lo percibía cuando entre todo lo que se cernía en su cabeza, apareció ese recuerdo que creyó superar: A su padre, su muerte y sus lagunas mentales.

Antes de escuchar "Belle Ville" pensaba decirle a Lisette sobre su decisión de no buscar una compensación económica de su familia, pero algo brilló de una manera lúgubre en su pecho, ese pesar que no lograba superar y la idea absurda, o quizás no tan absurda, de que debía ir, de que debía al fin enfrentar eso que quedó inconcluso por años y así, tal vez, lograría desenredar esa maraña de sufrimiento que siempre la atrapaba, como si ahí, en Belle Ville, más específicamente, en la tumba de su padre, se encontrara la razón de sus malas decisiones en la vida, de su dolor que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Estás ahí, Nora? —preguntó la mujer dubitativa.

—Sí—respondió con firmeza, por primera vez en días— y sí iremos—Larissa la miró estupefacta, deseando haber escuchado mal— ¿Cuándo termina el entierro?

—A las tres—su voz se escuchaba mucho más tranquila.

—Bien, a las tres será, en el cementerio de Belle Ville ¿No? —Su madre suspiró abatida ante lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, gracias por aceptar hablar de esta situación… Sé que es difícil para ti—Nora asintió, aunque sabía que ella no la veía—. Adiós—y colgó.

—No iremos a Belle Ville, Nora—dijo la mujer de repente.

—Bien, entonces iré yo sola—se encaminó hacia la repisa y colocó el teléfono en dónde estaba.

—No—su voz se escuchó más fuerte y mandataria—. Ni tú ni yo iremos. Esa mujer puede quedarse esperando—la de ojos plateados soltó el aire contenido, como si éste la hubiera estado quemando.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —Larissa rodeó los ojos— Y esta vez quiero una buena respuesta.

—No vas y punto, no tenemos nada qué hacer en ese lugar—se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Iré quieras o no—informó, pues esa era la verdad. Ya estaba harta de tantos años en intriga.

—¡No irás! —se acercó enfadada a Nora— ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—Prohíbe todo lo que quieras, pero estoy cansada de tanto misterio con respecto a Belle Ville—su sinceridad no alegraba a Larissa, no cuando había un secreto muy fuerte de por medio, algo que terminaría por destruir lo que quedaba de Nora.

—¡Respeta mi decisión! —volvió a gritar, más alterada que antes.

—¡No me importa tu decisión! —ella también le gritó— Iré a Belle Ville, iré a su cementerio y por supuesto que iré a la tumba de mi padre…

—¡No! ¡No irás! —se encontraba roja por el enojo— ¡¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo?!

—¿Y a ti por qué te cuesta dejarme ir? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —no le parecía increíble que esa discusión fuera la conversación más larga que habían tenido en días.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo mis razones—la más joven negó mientras rodeaba los ojos—. Soy tu madre y…

—Perdona—le sonrió con ironía—, pero, ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es ser una madre? —la mujer abrió sus ojos desconcertada.

—Nora, no me hables así…

—No, te dejaré las cosas claras ahora mismo, Larissa—el aborrecimiento impregnaba su voz y su mirada—. Tú como madre no vales—y no se arrepintió de lo que dijo. No iba a morderse la lengua sin importar como reaccionara Larissa.

Los ojos de la mujer se empañaron de repente a causa de las lágrimas.

—No… No debes hablarme así…—su voz se quebró, pero Nora no parecía ser capaz de notarlo.

—Y tú no debiste darle las llaves de este lugar a un hombre que no conocías en realidad—sabía que lo que acababa de decir era un golpe letal, pero no iba a quedarse callada por más tiempo. No le importaba si Larissa la golpeaba, tampoco parecía importarle si la hacía llorar.

—No hables de él—intentó mostrar más solidez en lo que decía, pero sus ojos llorosos no la ayudaban.

—Te engañó, te utilizó, te puso en mi contra y aunque intenté advertirte, tú te pusiste de su lado—cada palabra se escuchó más agria que la anterior.

—¡Yo no sabía la clase de monstruo que era! —quiso defenderse— Yo creía que… Que…

—¿Qué yo te mentía? —volvió a sonreír y era la sonrisa más helada que había visto en su vida. Sin ningún ápice de alegría, sólo rencor— No te preocupes, eso ya me lo dejaste muy claro hace semanas.

—¡Ya sé que cometí un error! Pero yo lo quería, ¿Entiendes? —una lágrima salió de sus ojos— Ya sé que no he sido la mejor, que he cometido muchos errores, pero si no quiero que vayas a ese lugar es por tu bien, quiero protegerte…

—Siempre eres así—susurró sin enternecerse por lo que acababa de confesar su madre—. Sólo cuando intenté suicidarme buscaste ayuda profesional para mí—Larissa frunció el ceño, confundida—. Intentaste protegerme después de todo el daño que me habían provocado—Nora apretó sus puños, conteniendo su enojo—. Tú, sólo eres una madre cuando ya es demasiado tarde—no mostró ninguna emoción ante las lágrimas que se derramaron de los ojos de su madre y no era que no le importara, pero no iba a sucumbir—. Así que olvida que te haga caso, iré a Belle Ville, visitaré la tumba de mi padre y no necesito tu permiso—se retiró de la sala. Ya no quería seguir hablando más del tema.

La mujer quedó en un estado estático, sin atreverse a detenerla. Se encontraba más herida que nunca, porque sabía que a pesar de que todo lo que había dicho fue muy cruel, era cierto, no era una madre completa, no después de que Daniel murió. Intentaba no desprenderse de ella, hablarle de su día, saber de ella, pero la mayor parte de tiempo estaba en su propio mundo, en sus asuntos y no lograba encontrar un equilibrio entre el ser una madre para su hija y una mujer que intentaba superar la muerte de su marido.

Después de tantos años, al igual que su hija, la muerte de Daniel la perseguía como una sombra. Pensaba que si no hubiera discutido con él esa noche, si sólo hubiera decidido que ya era demasiado el daño que le provocaba con sus reclamos, quizás él podría haber puesto de su parte para mejorar la situación en la familia y por supuesto, no habría muerto.

Siguió llorando en silencio, enfrentándose a ese dolor que suprimió por años debajo de una sonrisa. Lo amó tanto, siempre le atrajo desde que ambos se conocieron de niños y por años fueron mejores amigos, hasta que él decidió confesarle su amor, que claramente fue correspondido. Fueron muy felices, en especial cuando llegó Nora a sus vidas, pero tuvo que pasar aquello en la empresa en la que él trabajaba y todo se fue a pique. Pensaba con decepción que quizás no se amaron lo suficiente, porque de haber sido así, ella y él, se habrían unido más que nunca ante las adversidades, pero no fue así, se dedicaron a atacarse, a encerrarse en su propio dolor y no ver el daño que le provocaban a su hija.

No podía hacer nada salvo aceptar la realidad, cosechar lo que sembró desde el momento que se propuso ser una mala esposa y una mala madre.

—

Corría despavorida por una carretera oscura, trataba de no ver qué era lo que la perseguía, aunque no podía ignorar que lo sentía cada vez más cerca. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, el frío cubría su cuerpo desnudo, pero éste se hizo infernal cuando _eso_ la logró atrapar. De pronto ya no estaba en la lúgubre carretera, sino en una habitación que era iluminada patéticamente por un foco de luz tenue. Observó a su captor sonreír con perversión. Éste pareció susurrar algo que ella no supo entender y besó su boca de una manera indescriptible, horrible y asquerosa, o quizás, apasionada y apetecible. Asustada intentó defenderse, pero estaba paralizada, sus fuerzas se habían reducido al punto de no poder levantar ni una sola de sus extremidades. Mordió los labios de su atacante en un intento de herirlo y así escapar, pero fue tan débil que sólo logró que éste riera y sorbiera el oxígeno de su cuerpo, llenando el aire de una espesa y asfixiante niebla caliente.

—Nora—su madre la despertó cuidando no espantarla.

La chica se quiso levantar de repente, como si aún tuviera que huir de su agresor. Pero Larissa la detuvo en ese instante.

—Tranquila—quiso sentarse a su lado, pero no se atrevió más que nada porque Nora la alejó de repente. Larissa ignoró el malestar que le causó su reacción— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo sin mirarla, hiperventilando y secando el sudor de su frente. Estaba claro que bien no se encontraba.

—Quiero hablar contigo—su convicción no dejó impávida a Nora—. Lo que pasó esta tarde…

—Iré—la interrumpió de repente.

—No—negó con la cabeza también—. Las dos iremos—la hija miro a su madre con sorpresa—. Lo he pensado mejor y tienes razón… Han pasado tantos años, no puedo seguir evitando que conozcas la verdad.

—¿Cuál es la verdad? —no le sorprendía saber que algo rancio se cocía detrás de tanta insistencia con que ella no visitara la tumba de su padre.

—No es fácil de explicar…—bajó la cabeza, deseando tener el don de la palabra de su lado para poder hablarle de algo tan difícil—Creo que es mejor que lo descubras tú misma—también deseaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Larissa mirándola y Nora sin prestarle atención, ambas presintiendo que el día siguiente sería significativo en sus vidas.

—Está bien—rompió la más joven el silencio que había inundado el lugar—. Las dos iremos—su madre asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Te pasaré a buscar temprano al instituto—pensaba faltar a su trabajo, aunque después eso le traería problemas—. Buenas noches—susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Nora al escuchar lo que había dicho miró a través de la ventana que estaba al lado de su escritorio y notó que ya era de noche.

Abrazó sus piernas y se concentró en lo que podría pasar al día siguiente. Su corazón latía muy rápido todavía, señalando en su interior, como una luz intermitente, una fuerte sensación de pavor.

Se encontraba asustada, no lo iba a negar, pero el miedo la había tenido paralizada por demasiado tiempo. Deseaba saber la verdad y también no temer de ella.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar, el sabor amargo de la náusea acrecentarse en su boca, al querer con urgencia tener a su lado a alguien que la confortara, que le dijera que todo iría bien.

—

Larissa cumplió con su palabra y al medio día la fue a buscar al instituto para emprender su camino hacia el lugar donde Nora había nacido. En el trayecto ninguna dijo nada, no se atrevieron a quebrar el silencio que ambas necesitaban para meditar lo que iban a hacer y lo que iba a pasar.

Nora perdía su mirada en la ventanilla del auto, notando como dejaba de estar Sweet Ville. Observó los autos con distintas velocidades pasar al lado de ella mientras recordaba su infancia en aquel lugar que aún estaba lejos de alcanzar, cómo fue feliz con sus padres y algunas amistades, también en cómo todo se fue deteriorando hasta llegar a la muerte de su padre.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de decisiones tuvo que haber tomado en su vida para estar en esos momentos así: Rota y asustada.

Cuando notó que ya habían entrado a Belle Ville su cuerpo se tensó como una liga estirada, sus pulmones rogaron por más aire y su cuerpo se cubrió de sutiles escalofríos cuando llegaron de inmediato al cementerio, pues éste se encontraba en el límite de la ciudad.

Entraron al lugar mientras Larissa hablaba por el móvil con Lisette. Por su parte Nora pensaba en todos los años que pasó lejos de ese lugar, incluso pensó en el tiempo que llevaba sin ir a casa de sus abuelos, quienes raras veces la visitaban a ella y Larissa por estar ocupados, pero en esos momentos sospechaba que se debía a que no querían elevar las ganas de ella de poder ir a Belle Ville para visitarlos.

Después de encontrar un lugar dónde estacionarse, ambas caminaron por el sitio gris, similar a un pequeño vecindario, sólo que dentro de cada mausoleo se encontraban restos de una persona que antes estuvo viva.

La más joven había comprado unas flores blancas y con ellas cargaba mientras ella y su madre se quedaban a muchos metros del lugar dónde el cadáver de Dominic era enterrado. Miraron la escena ante ellas, no había muchas personas, únicamente dos ancianos, dos chicos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre.

Las dos se resguardaron bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, observando como todos portaban sus expresiones más serias, sin embargo éstas no mostraban tristeza. Sólo Larissa, quien llevaba unas grandes gafas de sol negras, se permitió derramar una lágrima al ver que en ese ataúd se encontraba el hombre que semanas antes le había propuesto matrimonio, pero también que le había mentido y utilizado con malos fines.

Al darse por finalizada la ceremonia, una mujer de cabello platinado encargó el par de ancianos al hombre que los acompañaba, mientras los más jóvenes observaban el lugar donde yacía su padre enterrado, o eso era lo que sospechaban las féminas de pelo anaranjado.

Lisette se encaminó hacia Nora y Larissa, portando un vestido negro y su cabello a los hombros atado en una coleta baja.

—Buenas tardes—saludó a la vez que dirigía sus ojos de color caramelo a la madre y a la hija—. Soy Lisette—extendió su mano y ambas la saludaron.

Lisette miró con detenimiento a Nora, sorprendiéndose de la entereza que portaba.

—Tú debes ser Nora—la chica le dio la razón al asentir—. Esas flores son para…—las señaló, pero dudaba que fueran para Dominic.

—No—respondió seca—, no le tengo que dar nada a ese… Señor—se contuvo de decir algo peor, que de verdad se mereciera.

—Entiendo—después miró a Larissa—. Lamento todo lo que pasó… Sé que no es fácil tener que venir hasta aquí y tener que ver cómo… Ese hombre que les hizo tanto daño a las dos, lo entierran ¿Les gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar?

—Aquí estamos bien, gracias—habló Nora sin ninguna intención de irse de ahí—. Mejor hablemos de lo que quiere decirme.

—Está bien—bajó la mirada, intentando encontrar un gramo de fuerzas para poder admitir lo que ese hombre había hecho. No le gustaba recordar, pero si eso servía para poder salvar a su familia, lo haría—. Como te dije ayer, sé que quisieras recibir una compensación económica por lo ocurrido y estás en todo tu derecho, pero, me gustaría que supieras que sus únicos familiares cercanos, ahora mismo, son ellos—señaló a los chicos que estaban cerca del lugar en dónde enterraron a Dominic. El chico tenía el pelo negro, se adivinaba desde la distancia alto y fuerte. La chica era opuesta a él, menuda y pequeña y con el pelo rubio platinado bastante largo.

—¿Son sus hijos? —preguntó Larissa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Lisette.

—Así es. Dominic los dejó a cargo de mis padres después de que mi hermana murió—Larissa sabía que él era viudo, pero después de tantas mentiras descubiertas incluso llegó a poner en duda aquel dato—. Los visitaba muy poco, pero cumplía con el dinero, por lo menos—miró a su sobrina con un aire nervioso—. Pero ahora son mis padres quienes necesitan que los cuiden y me hago cargo de ellos yo sola—Nora se preguntó el porqué no lo había hecho antes, pero más se preguntaba el porqué miraba a su sobrina de aquella forma—. Simon está bien, es mayor de edad e irá dentro de poco a la universidad, por lo que se defenderá él solo, pero Sarah sólo tiene Dieciséis años y… No creo poder cuidarla.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió la de ojos plateados.

La mujer suspiró con la cabeza gacha, estrujando sus manos una con la otra.

—Yo no soy la mejor opción para cuidarla, porque…—miró hacia Nora con los ojos llorosos, queriendo olvidar cada vez que el padre de sus sobrinos abusó de ella— Dominic me hizo mucho daño—tanto Larissa como Nora se miraron extrañadas de aquella confesión—. Al igual que intentó hacerlo contigo, Nora, él me violó y me hizo muchas cosas horribles—una lagrima salió de sus ojos mientras Nora la observaba estupefacta—. Tuve que pasar muchos años en un asilo y ahora estoy mejor, pero… No puedo quedarme a su lado porque ella es muy parecida a mi hermana, antes de que él hiciera que se suicidara.

Era increíble, de verdad ese tipo fue una escoria, ¿Cómo diablos pudo existir alguien tan vil? Se preguntaba Larissa.

—Y cuando estoy con ella, sólo pienso en esa época en la que Anastasia y él estuvieron casados, y todo el daño que nos hizo a las dos—se mordió el labio con fuerza—. A veces pienso que no podré soportar más y ella no se merece eso—tomó una buena bocanada de aire, secando sus lágrimas—. Por eso te pido, por favor, que no intentes nada contra ellos, no tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido—y terminó con la esperanza de haber ablandado un poco el corazón de aquella chica con mirada de hielo.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia mientras Nora analizaba a la mujer y a lo que acababa de decir, ignorando a su madre que acababa de recibir una llamada y se había alejado de ambas para responderla.

—Está bien—Lisette la miró con un destello de ilusión en los ojos—. No intentaré hacer nada en contra de ellos. Puedes estar tranquila—aunque había llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes de hablar con ella, no quería hacérselo saber para que no creyera que toda su confesión había sido en vano.

—Muchas gracias—aún con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió—. De verdad te agradezco esto, Nora—se secó por enésima vez las lágrimas—. Y sé que lograrás superar lo que él te hizo—dijo para infundirle fe.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —sabía que su pregunta era muy cruel, pero en serio deseaba saber sí lo había hecho, aunque se notaba que no era así.

—No—negó con la cabeza—, pero tú eres fuerte, tú sí podrás—la de ojos plateados intentó no preguntarle cómo podía estar segura de aquello. Ella misma no se consideraba fuerte—. Gracias de nuevo—miró a sus sobrinos esperándola—. Adiós, Nora—se despidió y después se alejó hacia donde se encontraban sus sobrinos, dejando a Nora sola.

Observó como la chica de dieciséis años se abrazaba a su tía y ambas caminaban unidas como si fueran hermanas, mientras el chico se quedó un momento mirando hacia donde ella y Larissa se encontraban, para después alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. No supo identificar lo que le provocó esa reacción por parte de él.

—Era del trabajo—apareció Larissa con el móvil en la mano—¿Al final no harás nada?

—Así es, no necesito más dinero y esas personas no la están pasando mejor que yo—su madre desvió la mirada con culpa, dándose cuenta que Nora había cambiado bastante de la chica que era hacía dos años— ¿Sabes dónde está la tumba de mi padre? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, si mal no recuerdo, es por allá—señaló una con su pulgar a un punto indistinguible a la derecha.

Antes de que Nora lo procurara, Larissa empezó encaminarse hacia el lugar en el que estaba enterrado Daniel, pensando demasiado en lo que podría pasar, deseando no estar cometiendo un error al llevar a su hija, quien había pasado por demasiados percances en las últimas semanas, al momento más terrible de su vida.

Caminaron entre las lápidas pulidas y bien cuidadas, hasta llegar a una en particular en la que se leía "Daniel Jude Golding". Debajo se observaba su año de nacimiento y, por supuesto, su año de defunción.

La más joven sintió como el frío la asaltaba al ver la lápida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al notar su palidez extrema, pero su hija asintió de inmediato.

—Sí—pero no era cierto, pues saber lo cerca que estaba de él y que sólo fuera huesos en esos momentos, la angustiaba sin saber el porqué— ¿Me puedes dejar a solas con…?—¿Era él o era un _eso_? No lo sabía.

Larissa no deseaba dejarla sola, al contrario, quería estar cerca por si llegaba a ocurrir lo de la última vez, pero decidió que ella merecía ese espacio y por ello se alejó, aún cuando notó que no iba a estar sola del todo.

Colocó las flores la grama y se sentó, pensando como una neurótica en que se encontraba sentada sobre sus restos.

Respiró nerviosa el aire frío que embargaba ese lugar gris y sombrío, pasó sus manos por los pétalos, queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber qué, sin entender si esa conversación realmente serviría de algo, no lo sentía así, él estaba muerto, y aunque su ausencia fue la prueba que la acompañó por años, ver esa maldita piedra pulida con su nombre, su nacimiento y su muerte, era la mejor prueba de que era cierto, de que su padre hacía mucho tiempo había dejado el mundo de los vivos y ella claro que lo sabía, pero no era fácil enfrentarse a esa verdad otra vez.

"Papá" Pensó con las lágrimas opacando sus ojos. "Perdóname por no haber venido antes" No creía en que los muertos escuchaban los lamentos de los vivos, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a ello por más ridículo que sonara. "Te extraño mucho" Se mordió el labio en un buen intento de no llorar. "Te necesito más que nunca".

Levantó la cabeza hacia la lápida, sintiendo que alguien estaba detrás de ella, pero no era Larissa, no, era alguien diferente.

—Nora—esa voz era…

Se levantó de repente, encarándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no podía ser, se había vuelto loca.

—Tu madre quiso que viniera—respondió sin inmutarse ante su actitud adversa. Después de tantos días siendo tratado con hostilidad por ella, ya hasta se hallaba acostumbrado, o algo así.

Nora negó muchas veces, hiperventilando un poco por estar a solas con él, con uno de los protagonistas de sus pesadillas. Le parecía increíble que Larissa siguiera haciendo ese tipo de cosas en un momento en el que más sola necesitaba estar, pero claro, como siempre a ella le importaba un comino lo que opinaba.

Él intentó resistir el aproximarse a ella, por más que así lo deseara, pues no podía permitirse espantarla de nuevo.

Larissa le había informado el día anterior que Nora y ella irían a Belle Ville, y aunque al principio se encontraba sorprendido de que la mujer le llamara, también fue por lo que le pidió que hiciera, que faltara a clases y viajara a esa ciudad para que encontrara a Nora en el cementerio. No entendió el porqué de su petición, pero no hizo preguntas cuando Larissa le aseguró que Nora lo necesitaría.

—Vete—le exigió con firmeza, intentando calmar a su corazón precipitado—. Vete de aquí, Castiel—pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza— ¡Largo!

—No—él también se mostraba firme—. Ya es hora de que tú y yo hablemos—miró por un segundo la lápida—. No podemos seguir ignorando lo que pasó, tanto con ese tipo, como con nosotros.

—Eres un demente, ¡Estás loco! —le gritó con aparente desprecio— Quiero estar sola, así que hazme el favor de irte por donde viniste.

—No lo haré—se atrevió a dar un paso, claro que Nora retrocedió uno también—. Necesitas ayuda—eso ya lo sabía, pero no quería que él fuera quien lo dijera— y yo…

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó enfadada— ¿Tú me vas a dar ayuda? —él hubiera querido asentir, pero no lo hizo— ¿Acaso se te olvidó que tú y yo ya no somos nada? —esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hirió como si se tratara de una filosa daga— Déjame refrescarte la memoria—sonrió sin ningún rastro de alegría—. Terminamos y fue definitivo, y no quedamos ni como amigos, así que vete, que aquí no tienes nada qué hacer—no supo reaccionar ante lo que escuchaba— ¿O qué? ¿Pensaste que cómo me salvaste de ese imbécil yo iba a querer regresar contigo? —y ahí se apagaba la última esperanza de recuperarla.

—No me iré—le respondió como si nada y ella gruñó iracunda. Pocas veces la había visto así.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Me tienes harta! —le gritaba con todo la furia que podía sacar de su interior.

—No es cierto…—esas eran mentiras, lo sabía, porque ella no solía ser así y, por más que lo negara, aún habitaba ese sentimiento en ella por él.

—Sí, es cierto—su respiración estaba muy rápida, tanto así que el pelirrojo lo notaba—. Siempre estás persiguiéndome, acosándome…—le sonrió de nuevo— ¿No te cansas de ser tan patético? —y rió por lo bajo de una forma sádica, como si disfrutara de la expresión de espanto y dolor que Castiel portaba.

—Nora…—no pudo sacar fuerzas para enmascarar ese golpe que ella le acababa de dar. Nunca pensó que eso pasaría, que ella diría esas atrocidades.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, diré que en serio te agradezco que me hayas salvado de ese maldito, pero hasta ahí—ella apretó su puño, sintiendo como las piernas se le debilitaban—. Tú y yo seguimos sin ser nada, así que aléjate y olvídate de mí, Briand—y las últimas palabras terminaron por robarle el aliento, como un golpe letal que acababa de recibir en el pecho, sin entender el porqué todo se redujo a eso entre los dos, cómo cambiaron tanto, en especial ella, que estaba irreconocible, desfigurada de la persona que era antes.

En esos momentos ella era la viva prueba de que habían pasado a un punto sin retorno.

—Si eso quieres…

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero! —lo interrumpió con su falsa sonrisa aún más amplia—¡Al fin lo has entendido! —la chica rió un poco, pero era una risa extraña, no parecía alegre, ni siquiera por hacerle daño, pero él no necesitaba comprobarlo más, no podía seguir permitiendo que ella lo tratara como un idiota. Hubiera esperado de todo, menos a ella diciendo esas palabras horribles.

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos como dos desconocidos, hasta que él se atrevió a girarse, sin poder soportar la mirada cruel de la chica que amaba, y se alejó, pensando con mucha vergüenza en lo que acababa de pasar, en cómo ella lo acababa de humillar y él no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de ella y se giró para observarla, le daba le espalda y parecía hablar en voz alta, pero algo raro percibía en ella. Se contuvo de volver hacia ella, no iba a quedar en ridículo de nuevo, sin embargo, se notaba extraña, nunca, ni cuando más estaba enojada con él, Nora lo humilló de esa manera, pero también estaban sus ademanes nerviosos, la manera en la que reía, como lo había mirado.

Estuvo un rato observándola, intentando entender lo que hacía, pero se dirigió como un rayo hacia ella, olvidando que acababa de herirle sin misericordia, cuando entendió qué era lo que hacía.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Suéltame! —le gritó cuando sintió que él la tomaba por su brazo para verla de frente. Sin embargo, ella se resistía—¡Lárgate! —no le daba el frente, seguía negándose— ¡Vete de aquí! —fue lo último que llegó a decir cuando al fin el pelirrojo logró hacer que lo encarara, comprobando lo que había sospechado.

Desde el momento que ella apareció en su vida supo que no era como las demás; era tan distante e inexpresiva, parecía que nada la inmutaba, pero cuando empezó toda aquella locura entre ellos la vio reír, enojarse, incluso mostrarse avergonzada… No obstante, hubiera preferido nunca verla en el estado que presenciaba en esos instantes.

Ella no se movía, su cabeza se encontraba gacha, ocultando su rostro de él, pero no podía esconder las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos sin posibilidad de contenerlas. Intentó hablar, volver a alejarlo, pero el sollozo la detuvo de pronunciar palabra alguna. Tapó su boca, pero todavía los sollozos seguían apoderándose de ella, haciéndose sentir por todo su cuerpo.

Él tampoco lograba encontrar la manera de hablar y la observaba como nunca pensó que la presenciaría, como deseaba nunca verla.

—Nora, tú estás…—se acercó a ella, sintiendo una mano oprimir con fuerza su corazón al verla así, pero ella se alejó de nuevo, queriendo volver en el tiempo para no mostrar lo débil que era, lo hecha añicos que estaba.

—Vete…—susurró hipando, secando sus mejillas humedecidas.

Pero Castiel no le hizo caso, al contrario, se movió por un impulso colosal e hizo lo último que Nora hubiera querido que hiciera.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritaba mientras él la confinaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritaba despavorida, como si él la estuviera lesionando con aquel gesto. Lo golpeó varias veces, pero, además de encontrarse débil, él seguía sin ceder, al contrario, la abrazaba más— ¡Aléjate! —volvió a sollozar, más lágrimas corrían fuera de sus ojos.

Las piernas de ella se debilitaron por completo y ambos cayeron arrodillados al suelo, con él todavía cubriéndola en su abrazo. Ella ya no podía resistirse, ni siquiera por miedo a él, ya estaba tan pérdida en el mar de sus lágrimas que no lograba encontrarse a sí misma, a la chica de hielo, que no sentía nada, hermética para todos.

—Sálvate…—musitó inaudible, sin importarle si había caído todo el teatro de su vida a un abismo desconocido. Mandando su orgullo al diablo ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él, llorando más alto, sin poder contener ese martirio que llevaba arrancándole el aire desde hacía mucho tiempo, únicamente quería desaparecer, esfumarse de verdad, no como un pedido ególatra y melodramático, ya estaba harta, no tenía fuerzas para continuar— Perdón… —dijo entre sollozos—. Yo no quise… —se detuvo para tomar aire, ese que parecía no llenar sus pulmones.

—Tranquila—susurró inútilmente, sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente y luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos, contemplando como la tristeza más insondable se había acrecentado en sus ojos, en toda ella. Era un infierno saberla así, destrozada hasta esos límites y él siendo sólo un simple observador.

—Ya no puedo más, Castiel…—intentó observarlo a través del manto de sus lágrimas— Ya no puedo continuar…—el corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró descontrolado al escucharla hablar de aquella forma— Duele demasiado…—admitió sin pararse a pensar, pues ya no cavilaba como un ser racional, ahora las emociones nocivas la atacaban como un ejército paciente que estuvo esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

Quería tranquilizarla, convencerla de que todo iría bien, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta como crueles alfileres. No lograba sacar ni una sílaba, porque verla así, llorando al más no poder, destruida como nunca se imaginó, fue el castigo más cruel para él, el dolor más penetrante que había sentido en toda su vida.

—Perdón por haberte dicho todo eso…—dejó de mirarlo, todavía con los sollozos dominándola— Pero yo… Necesito estar sola… Vete, por favor…—quiso quitar las manos de él de su cara, pero éste no la dejó. Ella no lo intentó más, se resignó sin energía alguna para pelear. Se daba cuenta de que de nada valía alejarlo, nada valía la pena intentarse.

La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y ella volvió a llorar con más fuerza, sin intentar ya detenerse de sacar ese venenoso sufrimiento que ignoró por años.

Cada recuerdo atormentado pasó por su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo: El maltrato de sus compañeros, la traición de sus amigos, la muerte de su amiga… Su madre alejándose cuando más la necesitaba, incluso _él_ estaba ahí, con su maldita obsesión por controlarla, siendo un monstruo como Dominic. Al ver otra vez esa similitud entre ellos, pretendió quitarse a Castiel de encima, alejar sus brazos de su cuerpo, pero él no se movía, seguía abrazándola con temor de que al soltarla ella se esfumaría.

Los ojos de él también se cristalizaron, pero no se atrevió a llorar, no cuando ella estaba así de destrozada, llorando como nunca pensó que lo haría, temblando contra su cuerpo, sollozando como una niña. Pensaba en qué había hecho, en cuáles decisiones lo llevaron a esa situación en la que deseaba detener todo lo que pasaba con ella, ser capaz de tomar su lugar o quizás viajar a un punto en el que pudiera evitarle ese castigo, mierda, incluso si le tocara dar su vida con tal de que ella no derramara ni una sola lágrima lo haría sin pensar, pero no podía ser así, no había forma de retroceder, de impedir que ella sufriera y que él, sabiéndola así, sufriera también con ella, pues se había dado cuenta en ese momento, que el padecimiento de ella lo hería a él, que su dolor era su dolor.

Lloraba por cada vez que no pudo llorar, por cada humillación, por cada golpe, por cada vez que le tocó aguantar y no derrumbarse, y así estuvo durante varios minutos, sollozando mientras él la envolvía con su cuerpo, pero algo pasó, como una luz que deslumbra al final de un túnel, una partícula brillante entre esa oscuridad irrespirable se filtró sobre ella.

—No…—Castiel la miró, pensando que ya estaba más tranquila, pero su mirada horripilada lo colmó de un frío despiadado— ¡No! —gritó a la nada, mientras se agitaba como una poseída— ¡No, papá! —la mención de su padre lo tomó por sorpresa— ¡Papá! —gritó con sus ojos demasiado abiertos, como si estuviera contemplando el infierno.

La soltó cuando notó que había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero la manera en la que se comportaba era lo que más lo había incitado a hacer eso.

La chica se arrastró como toda una maníaca hacia la tumba de su padre y empezó a cavar la tierra en la que él estaba sepultado.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—no cesaba de repetir mientras cavaba.

Castiel entendió que algo no andaba bien, de hecho, lo supo desde que ella empezó a gritar a su padre, pero tuvo la necesidad de confirmarlo.

La tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos, esta vez alejándola de la tumba.

—¡Cálmate, Nora! —pero ella lo ignoraba, seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra perdón.

—¡Perdóname, papá! —clamó con la voz rota— ¡Todo fue mi culpa! —y seguía intentando llegar hacia la tumba— Mi culpa… Fue…—quedó de rodillas otra vez, mientras Castiel la seguía al suelo, observándola confundido por su reacción tan extraña— Mi culpa…—esta vez la voz de ella se escuchó distinta, más perdida y lejana.

La chica se desmayó en los brazos del pelirrojo, más pálida, si era posible, con sus ojos en blanco. Él también palideció, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Nora—le dio unos golpecitos en la cara, tal y como esperaba, ella no reaccionó— ¡Nora! —le gritó despavorido, esta vez sacudiéndola con mucha fuerza, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

—Justo eso me temía—la voz de Larissa, quien estuvo viendo todo desde lejos, se hizo escuchar ahora al lado de Castiel.

El de ojos grises la miró sin entender a qué se refería y luego miró a Nora que permanecía inerte entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Nora se ha quebrado por completo, su mente está cada vez más perdida y su relación con su madre y Castiel está más y más inestable ¿Cómo superará todo lo que le pasa? ¿Castiel la ayudará? **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y, como ya se darán cuenta, este es el último capítulo de este año, así que les deseo a todas un feliz 2017 y también les dejo la noticia de que habrá algunas sorpresas con este fic, sólo necesitaré tiempo para hacerlas, así que roguemos para que me alcance el tiempo jaja XD**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, o no, no olviden dejar su review ;D**


	30. No es lo que parece

_**¡Hola! Lamento no haber publicado el nuevo capítulo, pero hay razones de mucho peso para ello. Lo explico un poco al final del capítulo :/**_

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_Myta.1: Jajaja vaya que eres inteligente XD Me alegra que hayas logrado ver esas conexiones :3_

_Awww en serio me halagas :3 de hecho es curioso, pero la historia iba a ser con personajes originales al principio xD Sobre Simon no me gustaría dar Spoiler pero... se me ocurre algo con él XD_

_Me disculpo por fallar en no actualizar antes, pero me pasaron ciertas cosas que no me dejaron con muchos ánimos de continuar escribiendo._

_Hizuri Ken: Me alegra que te haya gustado la reacción de Larissa, de verdad ella está arrepentida y también es cierto que Nora estaba diciendo cosas muy horribles y lo mejor es tratar de ser apacibles con las personas en ese estado :( (lamento lo de tu familiar)_

_Jajajaja en serio ya me pone nerviosa que se encuentren tantas coincidencias en el fic con otras obras :'v_

_JavieraPilar: ¡Hola! Ciertamente nuestra protagonista está muy rota, sólo nos toca averiguar cómo enfrentará estos nuevos problemas en su vida y sí tendrá a las personas correctas para apoyarla._

_Lo del orgullo también es cierto, aunque creo que tener un poquito no hace daño XD_

_Star786: ¡Saludos! En serio me entusiasma que te encante cada capítulo, incluso aunque temo decepcionarlas en algún momento jaja :'v También esperemos que la chica de hielo se recupere y vuelva a retomar su fuerza :(_

_danirivasm03: ¡Hola! jajajaja te agradezco tus palabras, ¿Por qué abofetearme? XD ¡3 días! Guau ¡De verdad no sé ni que decir! Pero me halaga mucho que te guste tanto la historia como para leerla en tan poco tiempo :'D_

_mikitakawaii: ¡Ai lofiu tu! (?) XD Jajaja me alegra que te guste y que te duela :3 Ok lo último no es cierto :v No seas masoquista, muchacha :'v_

_Lynalee: Gracias ^w^ Trato de redactar lo mejor posible jajaja :'v Sobre Nora, pues eso se sabrá en este cap, creo :3_

_Annie: Ahhh no sólo ocupaciones :/ Me alegra que te haya gustado *la abraza* :D_

* * *

Posó su mano sobre la frente de su hija, por enésima vez, comprobando de nuevo que se encontraba caliente. Suspiró mientras tomaba el trapo húmedo y se lo pegaba en la frente al tiempo que recordaba que eso mismo había pasado hace seis años, cuando la llevó la primera vez al cementerio y de repente, frente a la lápida de Daniel, gritó incoherencias como si éste estuviera vivo, para después desmayarse.

Cuando aceptó llevarla el día anterior pensó que tal vez sería diferente a la última vez, como ya era mayor, o como había pasado mucho tiempo, ella no volvería a reaccionar de esa forma, pero estuvo equivocada. Se resguardó lejos mientras observaba lo que pasaba entre ella y Castiel, como después de muchos años se permitía llorar, desahogar ese dolor que la hería con tal de salir, pero cuando la escuchó gritar a su padre, removiéndose de los brazos del pelirrojo, cavar con las manos en la tumba, para finalmente perder el conocimiento, supo que sus sospechas y miedos de que otra vez volviera a recaer eran una verdad.

El chico la llevó en sus brazos hasta el auto y tuvo que resignarse a apartarse de ella, pues debía ir por su motocicleta, pero eso no impidió que las siguiera en ésta hasta llegar a Sweet Ville al anochecer. Larissa tuvo que aceptar que se quedara hasta muy altas de la noche en la casa, pues no tenía la forma de agradecerle que él estuviera ahí para su hija a pesar de todo, además, pensaba que seguro se habría enfrentado a una discusión muy fuerte porque él no parecía estar dispuesto a alejarse, no hasta saber si estaba bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaba, pues el cuerpo de Nora lo sentía ardiendo en fiebre y ella seguía sin despertar.

Fijó toda su atención en Nora cuando escuchó que ésta se quejaba sin siquiera abrir los ojos, murmurando algo que no alcanzó a entender.

—

Miró al cielo soltando el humo de su boca y pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando mientras él estaba ahí, perdiendo su tiempo en vez de ir hacia ella, ir a saber cómo se encontraba, si había despertado, si ya estaba bien, pero debía contenerse, porque si bien Larissa no le negó que se quedara casi hasta media noche con Nora, sabía que se estaba pasando, que lo que su ex novia había dicho en su momento de ira era cierto. Él se estaba comportado como todo un loco, observándola siempre, espiándola, buscándola para hablar. Se sentía como un idiota, pero no podía detener esas reacciones, le costaba controlarse y más cuando se trataba de ella. No podía evitar preocuparse por lo que le pasaba todavía sabiendo que ellos no eran nada, pues ella ya significaba demasiado para él como para ignorar ese instinto de querer estar con ella y protegerla.

Pisó la colilla del cigarrillo mientras pensaba que lo mejor era esperar una llamada de Larissa, confiaba en que ella le avisaría cualquier cambio extraño en Nora, pero en parte le asustaba equivocarse y que la madre de su ex novia decidiera mantenerlo al margen de aquella situación.

Ya planeaba levantarse para dirigirse a cualquier sitio de la ciudad, a distraerse, pero no se lo permitió cuando notó quien estaba a punto de pasarle por delante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un tono neutral.

—Eso no te importa—le respondió Nathaniel sin dejar de caminar.

El pelirrojo lo observó con un gesto sereno dirigirse hacia lo que supo era el vecindario donde Nora vivía.

—¿Vas a ver a Nora no es así? —con voz firme preguntó, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio que esperaba alguna muestra de enfado por su parte.

Nathaniel suspiró sopesando lo que implicaba responder esa pregunta, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible al girarse hacia él.

—Así es—le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ironía, pensando que el otro se mostraría por fin iracundo ante su osada respuesta, pero Castiel sólo se limitó a asentir como quien no le importara la cosa, aunque estuviera apreciando el ardor de los celos colándose por cada fisura de su ánimo.

—No deberías ir a verla—la respuesta desconcertó a Nathaniel.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que debo hacer o no? —le preguntó con la misma parsimonia que mostraba su rival.

—Lo digo porque ella no se encuentra bien—más desconcertado se mostró el rubio ante su respuesta

¿Qué ella no se encontraba bien?

—¿Qué le pasó? —el miedo lo había asaltado por completo.

Hacía días notaba a Nora extraña, más distante que de costumbre y hasta nerviosa, pero ella respondía que estaba bien aún cuando era obvio que no lo estaba. Él no se atrevía a insistirle, pues aunque su relación había mejorado, sabía que había un límite con ella, aquel que debía respetar, aún si notaba que detrás de ese límite ella se hundía.

Cuando notó que el día anterior se fue temprano del instituto, decidió que ya era suficiente de mantenerse al margen y tomó rumbo a su hogar, sin encontrarse a ella o a su madre.

Castiel quedó en silencio, pensando si debía revelar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—Ella está enferma—respondió casi susurrante, algo bastante raro en él cuando de hablar con Nathaniel se trataba.

—¿Por eso se fue temprano del instituto? —preguntó sabiendo que algo más se cocía detrás de esa respuesta.

Castiel miró hacia un lado y asintió, resultándole por demás extraño que él y Nathaniel estuvieran teniendo lo que parecía ser la conversación más decente en años.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso si tú faltaste? —el de ojos grises se mostró confundido ante su pregunta.

—Eso no te importa—le respondió esta vez con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que el rubio se cabrearía, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Nathaniel le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

El rubio se giró sobre sus pies y retomó el camino a casa de su amiga.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir, delegaducho? —esta vez sí mostró su enfado, sabiendo que el rubio estaba disfrutando ponerlo en aquella situación.

—El que esté enferma no significa que no pueda visitarla—Castiel bufó y se dirigió a pasos grandes hacia Nathaniel, deteniéndolo por el hombro.

—Ella no se encuentra bien, ¿Te lo tengo que dibujar? —sabía que esas palabras no serían suficiente para detenerlo, pero es que sentía un pesar en su corazón al notar que mientras él y Nora estaban más y más alejados, por el contrario Nathaniel y ella parecían más unidos que antes.

—Y con más razón iré—se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo sin mucho esfuerzo y siguió caminando sólo para sentir como éste lo jalaba del cuello de su camiseta— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—¡Ella no despierta! —le gritó furioso al rostro de Nathaniel.

—¿Qué? —nada más eso fue capaz de pronunciar después de haber escuchado aquello— ¿Cómo que ella no despierta? ¿Qué le ocurrió? —ni siquiera se molestó en quitar la mano de Castiel del cuello de su camiseta.

El de ojos grises se reprendió mentalmente por la metida de pata que acababa de dar, pero la idea de que él fuera a ver a Nora, de que ella despertara y se aferrara a Nathaniel con los ojos acuosos, tal y cómo había pasado entre ellos cuando solían ser novios, lo corroía como un roedor furioso.

—Respóndeme—ahora sí quitó su agarre de encima.

Castiel se echó hacia atrás, respirando profundo y buscando una salida de esa situación.

—Ayer se desmayó y le entró fiebre—su confesión no logró quitar el desconcierto grabado en la cara de Nathaniel, más bien lo contrario.

—¿Tú estuviste con ella? —no lograba entender cómo él sabía del estado de Nora, se suponía que ambos ya no eran nada, según palabras de ella.

—No es de tu incumbencia…

—¡Estás hablando de mi amiga! ¡Sí es de mi incumbencia!—le gritó desesperado. No iba a seguir aguantando que lo desviara de lo que de verdad importaba.

—Amiga…—volvió a sonreír, claramente era una sonrisa falsa— Tú a Nora no la vez como una simple amiga ¿O me lo vas a negar? —también su mirada se oscureció, recordando todas esas veces en las que el rubio le dejó bastante claro lo que sentía por su… Ex novia.

—Tienes razón, yo no la veo como una simple amiga—el pelirrojo apretó los labios en un intento de no gritarle que se fuera a la mierda—. Pero eso es lo que somos, no como tú—lo señaló y supo que estaba a punto de decir algo muy vil hasta para Castiel—, que ahora no eres nada para ella—Castiel apretó los puños en un acto instintivo de querer romperle la cara a Nathaniel, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio porque lo que había dicho el rubio, por más que le hiriera, era la maldita verdad.

—Eso te alegra, ¿No? —su voz se escuchaba furibunda y a la vez calmada, dando un resultado desagradable y hasta tenebroso— Saber que ella y yo no estamos juntos, te alegra ¿Cierto? —Nathaniel ni se dignó en responder, sólo meditaba sí debía ir a casa de Nora de inmediato o preocuparse por no llegar tarde a su destino.

—No me alegro por ella, en cambio por ti…—sonrió con burla— Me satisface como no tienes idea—el pelirrojo lo tomó por la camiseta, ya sin poder contener su furia.

—¡Debería romperte la cara ahora mismo! —gruñó a poco centímetro de su rostro.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —pero Nathaniel seguía tranquilo— ¿Acaso es saber que tú mismo fuiste el culpable de esa separación y que no cambiarás nada al golpearme?

—¡Tú fuiste el culpable! Si no te hubieras entrometido en nuestra relación ella y yo seguiríamos juntos y la habría protegido a tiempo de…—paró cuando se dio cuenta cuál era la intención de Nathaniel al enfadarlo— Maldito imbécil—lo soltó con violencia, pero el rubio a penas si se movió, sólo lo miraba con una media sonrisa, descarada y burlona— ¿Te crees más listo que yo?

—Sí—ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta, ésta salió por sí sola.

Castiel volvió a gruñir enfurecido.

—Aléjate de Nora, ya bastante has hecho al separarme a mí de ella como para que te quieras hacer el "interesado" ahora.

—Que te entre en la cabeza que no me da la gana de alejarme de ella y que mi intención nunca fue separarlos…

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó para después desternillarse en una marea de carcajadas falsas— ¿¡Ahora te vas hacer el que nunca me ha apuñalado por la espalda!?—Nathaniel puso los en blanco, sabiendo que no sólo se refería a Nora.

—¿De verdad vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? —negó con la cabeza— Aparentas que Nora te importa, pero no eres capaz de superar a dos tipas de tu pasado.

—Es diferente, idiota—aún seguía enfadado—. Lo mismo que hiciste con ellas, lo hiciste con Nora. La apartaste de mí porque no eres más que un envidioso que en todo quiere superarme.

—A ninguna la aparté de ti, imbécil—él también empezaba a enfadarse— ¿Rosalie te dijo que fue por mí que te terminó?

—No necesité hablar con ella, los vi a los dos muy acaramelados después de que cortamos…

—Y por supuesto, no se te ocurrió pensar que ella fue la que me buscó a mí y no al revés—Castiel no cambió su expresión, pues no le sorprendía que Nathaniel saliera con todas esas mentiras.

—Tú estabas enamorado de ella, me lo habías confesado. Estaba claro que la buscaste y la convenciste de que terminara conmigo.

—Yo sí respetaba nuestra amistad, no como tú que cuando te dije que ella me gustaba tuviste el descaro de hacerte su novio ¡Y ahora te quieres hacer la pobre victima! —Castiel no respondió, pero no era porque no tuviera respuesta, sino porque no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a esa conversación con Nathaniel.

—

La chica gimió de dolor, temblando por el frío devastador que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero que contrastaba con las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban sobre su piel.

Larissa no sabía qué hacer, se daba cuenta de que ni aquella vez su hija estuvo así de mal, no hasta ese extremo. Empezaba a dudar de su decisión de no llevarla a un hospital, se apreciaba como una estúpida por no haberla llevado a uno en primer lugar ya que su fiebre aumentaba. Ahora se encontraba paralizada y confundida como la idiota que era.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor inmenso dentro de ella y deseando que alguien estuviera a su lado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría perfectamente, pero no podía ser así, en especial porque la persona que más deseaba que estuviera su lado ya estaba muerto y merecía estarlo.

Le dolía ver a su hija en aquel estado, pero ella no podía evitar sufrir por Dominic, no después de enamorarse como nunca pensó volver hacerlo y eso sólo la hacía sentir peor. Era un martirio seguir amando a un sujeto tan cruel y egoísta, que estuvo a punto de abusar de su hija, que la utilizó y la enamoró con la intención de hacerse del dinero de Nora.

Escuchó el timbre de su hogar y supo que debía ser la doctora que llamó hacía menos de una hora.

Se levantó y secó sus lágrimas, repitiéndose a sí misma que él ya no importaba, aún cuando su corazón seguía sufriendo su perdida.

—

—No me estoy haciendo la víctima, sólo digo las cosas como son—lo miró sin ningún rastro de comodidad ante la situación—. Tú no eres más que un imbécil que se hizo pasar por mi amigo.

—Nora se equivocó por completo contigo—el cambio de tema dejó pasmado al pelirrojo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber de inmediato.

—Ella me había dicho que habías cambiado, que si te explicaba lo que realmente pasó tú lo entenderías—no había tristeza en su voz, ni siquiera enojo o decepción, sólo la incolora indiferencia que resulta de una persona que ya sabe como son los demás en verdad.

No había esperado que el Delegado le dijera aquello de Nora y fue inevitable no sentirse desolado al recordar en la situación que ella estaba y que él no era quién para intentar ayudarla. Aún si sospechaba que Nathaniel sólo había sacado aquella información para hacerlo flaquear, incluso dudaba si ésta era real, no podía impedir que el sentimiento de culpa volviera a acrecentarse.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —también dudaba que si ella hubiera dicho aquello lo habría hecho hace poco.

—El día que la besé—lo dijo sin variar su impasible expresión o el tono frío de su voz—. Ella quería que supieras lo que había descubierto de mí, porque no quería ocultarle nada a su adorado novio…—observó como el pelirrojo suspiraba con pesadez, como conteniéndose de atacarlo de una vez por todas o de derrumbarse en el suelo con todo y su tristeza— Y usó esa excusa de que habías cambiado ¡Incluso te defendió cuando le dije que eras un traidor! Pero fíjate, hasta a ella, a la que dices que amas—ambos recordaron aquel día en el vestuario, cuando habían atrapado a Amber y su sequito, y Castiel había dicho que amaba a Nora— , la decepcionaste… Y por lo que tú mismo has dicho, es en parte tu culpa que ahora ella esté enferma…

—¡No lo es! Tú no sabes lo que pasó, tú…—se detuvo sin saber cómo seguir, pues la cantidad de emociones que se enfrentaba en su interior era garrafal. La tristeza y el enojo se disputaban por ser las que flamearían hasta la superficie; la culpabilidad y el desprecio intentaban socavar lo más profundo de él, derritiendo todo pensamiento coherente que quisiera anclarlo a la calma. El deseo de protegerla a ella lo laceraba porque reñía contra la necesidad egoísta de tenerla como antes. Y él estaba al final, de fondo, deseando escapar de esa situación, escapar también de esa conversación que apreciaba sin rumbo o sentido, pero se resistía a dejarse llevar por ese apetito ferviente por huir. Él no quería tener, además de emociones y sentimientos contradictorios cegando su cabeza, el peso de ser un cobarde.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Si no hubiera sido por mí la habrías protegido a tiempo de qué? —ya empezaba a cansarse de que la conversación no tomara un rumbo definitivo. Necesitaba saber el porqué Nora estaba así.

Se llevó la mano a la cara casi logrando presenciar como todo a su alrededor se deformaba. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que incrementaba sus ganas de huir. Sentía que no podía más, que terminaría mal si seguía arrastrándose a esa discusión, que intentaría acabar con Nathaniel, que intentaría acabar con él mismo; que terminaría arañando el suelo mientras sus lágrimas se diluían en su rostro. Que gritaría a los cuatros vientos su sufrimiento, que correría hasta a ella y haría mil locuras con tal de recuperarla y así detuviera el sofocante daño que en el respiraba por no tenerla.

Su cabeza iba a estallar. Se estaba volviendo loco o tal vez ya lo estaba.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar al notar que en serio algo no andaba bien con Castiel.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando el otro levantó la vista, dejando ver una expresión espeluznante gracias a sus ojos fijos y oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo cristalizados.

—Estoy harto—murmuró con mucho esfuerzo mientras se alejaba hacia el banco que anteriormente ocupaba.

Nathaniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Habría esperado de todo por parte de él, menos que dijera aquellas palabras y de esa forma.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia Castiel, quien miraba hacia el frente con una mueca que delataba que estaba a punto de llorar. Increíble fue darse cuenta de que no le satisfacía en lo más mínimo verlo así.

Se detuvo a su lado, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué reaccionaba así. Se suponía que ambos eran enemigos y no debería importarle lo que le pasara.

—Haga lo que haga siempre lo arruino—dijo con la voz quebrada, sin importarle que estaba desmoronándose frente a la persona que más decía despreciar—. Pensé que con ella sería diferente… Pero… Le hice mucho daño y gracias a eso…—suspiró con fuerza— No pude estar ahí para protegerla de ese tipo.

—¿Cuál tipo? —quiso saber de inmediato, pues no entendía a quién se refería.

—El que iba a ser su padrastro—respondió sin pensar en cambiar de tema, ya era tarde para intentarlo.

—¿Padrastro? —Nathaniel se sentía más perdido que nunca. No lograba entender cómo había llegado a esa situación con Castiel, tampoco entendía del todo sus palabras— No sabía que tenía uno…

—Ya no—un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a recordar lo ligado que estaba a la muerte de aquel sujeto. Volvió a cubrir su cara con ambas manos. Sabía que no había sido el causante de su muerte, pero el pensamiento de él disparando el arma contra Dominic lo seguía trastornando, como si en serio él fuese quien lo mató.

—¿Qué pasó con Nora? —no quiso irse por las ramas, por más que le diera curiosidad entender lo que quiso decir con "ya no" — ¿Por qué está enferma? —el pelirrojo no reaccionaba y él se exasperaba más y más— ¿Qué le hizo su padrastro? —y seguía sin mostrar alguna reacción.

—Quiso violarla—Nathaniel palideció al escuchar aquella confesión.

—No puede ser…—dijo a la vez que la recordaba a ella durante el transcurso de la semana, lo nerviosa que se notaba— Ahora entiendo porqué estaba tan extraña esta semana…—se fijó otra vez en el pelirrojo, en cómo parecía incluso a punto de vomitar, pues era la viva imagen de la inestabilidad.

—Nathaniel…—el ya nombrado salió de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose de que nuevamente lo llamara por su nombre— Aléjate de ella—no se atrevió a aclararle que él no era quién para decirle qué hacer, no por miedo, sino porque le era chocante todo lo que Castiel profería, más bien cómo lo profería—. Nora necesita a alguien que la apoye en todo lo que está pasando y ese seré yo, no tú—el rubio puso los ojos en blanco, conteniéndose de mandarlo a la mierda—. No quiero que te le acerques ni que intentes aprovechar lo frágil que ella está para…

—¡Cállate! —que lo acusara de llegar hacer algo así era el colmo— No sé qué clase de tipo crees que soy, pero yo no me aprovecharía de nadie en ese estado, menos de Nora—apretó los puños, como si se estuviera preparando para defenderse—. Pero que te quede claro que no me alejaré de ella, no me importa si la quieres recuperar—Castiel respiró profundamente, levantándose de improviso, pero esta vez Nathaniel no retrocedió.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas—otra vez dirigió su escalofriante mirada a los ojos dorados del rubio—. Ya estoy cansado de que te entrometas y si no te alejas de ella yo…

—No lo haré—profirió con firmeza—. Que tengas tus malditas manías contra mí no logrará que haga lo que digas.

—Ya sé que no eres un tipo en el cual se debe confiar—Nathaniel rodeó los ojos más exasperado—. Nora no necesita a un traidor como tú…

—Claro, porque tú si eres muy digno de confianza, ¿No? Después de todo, ¿Quién fue que la abandonó sin darle la oportunidad de explicar lo que realmente pasó? —el pelirrojo apretó los labios como si el otro acabara de cerrársela de golpe— No fui yo, tú fuiste quien la abandonó y traicionó su confianza, tú eres el que debería mantenerse alejado de ella.

No pudo detener la lluvia de imágenes de Nora que inundó su cabeza. La veía sonriente, lo feliz y esperanzada que estaba y cómo después cambiaba a esa chica gris, evasiva y desmayada entre sus brazos.

—Cometí un error—admitió con la mirada perdida, pero sin mostrarse más débil de lo que se encontraba—, le hice daño, pero nunca fue mi intención… En cambio tú…—ni siquiera tuvo suficiente voluntad para sonreír con ironía—No lo pensarías dos veces antes de apuñalar por la espalda a un "amigo".

El pelirrojo esperaba la respuesta de su contrincante, pero éste parecía haber quedado en blanco.

Nathaniel sabía que podía girarse e ir a la casa de Nora, sabía también que podía defenderse perfectamente si Castiel intentaba detenerlo, sin embargo no hacía nada de eso porque lo que acababa de decir Castiel le había hecho entender algo, algo que por mucho tiempo ignoró de manera consciente.

—Yo…—empezó a decir sin saber con exactitud como continuar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de continuar, pero las palabras de Nora hicieron eco en su mente, aquellas que rezaban que Castiel en un principio le dejó el camino libre con Rosalie— Yo encontré a Rosalie siendo molestada por un par tipos—Castiel abrió sus ojos de par en par al no entender el repentino cambio de tema—, yo la defendí y ella me invitó a salir—se dio cuenta de que Nathaniel le estaba dando explicaciones sobre lo que en realidad ocurrió entre él y su ex novia—. Me explicó que había terminado contigo y yo acepté salir con ella…

—No me interesan tus mentiras, Delegado…

—Salimos por poco tiempo antes de que se fuera de la ciudad—pero el rubio ignoraba lo que acababa de decir—. Debrah…

—¡Ya cállate! —no podía soportar encima de todo lo que le pasaba que también quisiera burlarse de él.

—Descubrí a Debrah hablando a tu manager sobre que debía sacarte de la banda porque…

—¡Ya basta! —intentó pegarle, pero Nathaniel se retiró a tiempo, casi cuando el puño iba a embestir contra su cara.

—Ella te utilizó para hacerse famosa y después quiso callarme cuando me enteré—trataba de no perder la compostura, porque sabía que debía sacar toda la verdad a la luz—. Y ahí fue cuando tú llegaste y nos encontraste… Pero pensaste que yo intentaba propasarme con ella.

Castiel lo miró más enfadado. Después de tantos años ¿Pensaba que aceptaría esas mentiras así no más?

—¿Qué? —alzó una ceja— ¿Sigues sin creerme?

—Por supuesto que sigo sin creerte, imbécil ¿O creías que te iba a creer sólo porque sí? —Nathaniel bufó sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

—Pensaba que… Después de lo que ocurrió con Nora, serías capaz de darte cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece—volvió a sonreír sin alegría—. Al menos lo intenté—dijo más para Nora que para él mismo.

Castiel retrocedió sin darse cuenta y, observando como el rubio se giraba para nuevamente dirigirse hacia la casa de su ex novia, prestó mucha atención a lo que acababa de escuchar y fue inevitable recordar como por su desconfianza había perdido a Nora. Acaso… ¿Sería posible que…?

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —le preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

Nathaniel se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa irónica se giró, ya hastiado de tener que seguir tratando con aquel temperamento ambivalente.

—Te lo repetiré por enésima vez: No gano nada mintiéndote. —no estaban lo bastante cerca, pero podía jurar que Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—. Y sí piensas que eres tan importante como para que me tome la molestia de mentirte sin razón alguna, eres más idiota de lo que creía.

Esta vez no se atrevió a devolverle el insulto, porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa nueva sensación que subía más y más, tratando de hundirlo. Era esa sensación que despertaba cuando descubría algo que siempre estuvo consigo, como si una pieza del rompecabezas encajara perfectamente.

No estaba seguro, dudaba, pero sobretodo temía, temía estarse acercando a una posible trampa… O haber creído una mentira todo ese tiempo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo a sí mismo al no saber qué decir exactamente. Sabía que podía hacer lo de siempre, gritarle que era un traidor y un mentiroso, pero recordar lo que ocurrió con Nora, cómo no le quiso creer nada y al final resultó que ella le decía la verdad, le hacía darse cuenta de que eso mismo podría estar pasando con Nathaniel, haber perdido a su mejor amigo por una serie de malentendidos…

Era difícil decir algo en esos momentos cuando sentía que su cabeza estaba llenándose hasta a sobornarse. Cuando estaba inseguro de dar un paso hacia esa realidad.

Tanto tiempo había transcurrido, tanto rencor que llevaba consigo desde ese entonces… ¿Podía considerar que él estuviera siendo sincero?

—Así que…—tragó en seco— ¿Qué dijo Debrah sobre mí al manager? —resultó un esfuerzo arduo deshacerse un poco de su orgullo que tenía tan arraigado y más aún de ese miedo a estar cometiendo un error.

Nathaniel miró hacia atrás, el camino a casa de su amiga y después miró al que solía ser su mejor amigo pidiendo explicaciones, algo que pensó nunca pasaría y que claramente no sabía cómo manejar.

Rascó su nuca sintiéndose más incomodo de repente. Era gracioso incluso. Hace un rato le estuvo diciendo todas sus verdades, y no se detuvo incluso cuando el otro intentó golpearlo. Pero ahora que Castiel estaba dispuesto a escucharlo parecía haberse quedado en blanco, como si no creyera que aquello realmente no estuviera pasando.

—Ah…—sólo le faltaba un fallo de memoria en esos momentos— Ella le habló de que no ibas a ensayar con ella, que hasta ya estabas firmando autógrafos—el otro bufó con una sonrisa carente de alegría—. En fin, que no te tomabas en serio tu carrera…—no supo que más agregar. Estaba bastante incomodo.

Se contuvo de volver a preguntar el porqué debería creerle. No quería ser repetitivo, pero aún le costaba creer en algo que despreció por años.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Nathaniel, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar, martirizándose al no tomar una decisión definitiva: Creerle o no.

—¿Tienes pruebas de ello? —Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco, resistiendo la necesidad apabullante de mandarlo al diablo—Hablo en serio—le recalcó con firmeza.

—No—negó también con la cabeza—. No tengo prueba de lo que pasó con alguna de ellas… Sólo mi palabra—ya preveía que eso no era suficiente. Incluso si lo que pasaba fuera al revés, es decir, siendo él mismo el engañado y Castiel intentando decirle la verdad, le constaría creer en algo tan enrevesado y sin pruebas.

—Nora…—susurró el pelirrojo— ¿Ella qué descubrió sobre ti? —el rubio lo miró desconcertado, sintiendo su propio corazón acelerarse ante la idea de rebelar aquello.

—¿A qué viene eso? —se puso a la defensiva.

—Si quieres que te crea me dirás lo que ella descubrió de ti, porque, si lo olvidaste, esa fue la razón por la que terminamos—ni siquiera le dio por sonreír al notar como el delegado se mostraba aterrado ante la idea de confesar su secreto.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe y no me interesa si no me crees—no iba a sucumbir ante ese chantaje barato.

—Se supone que dices la verdad ¿No? Pero no tienes pruebas de que todo lo que me dices no es un engaño más.

El rubio apretó tanto los labios como los puños, resistiéndose por completo a la idea de que él supiera todo el daño que su propio padre le había causado.

—Cree lo que quieras. No estoy obligado a nada—se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sin miedo alguno, sin pensar en ceder ante el otro de ninguna forma.

—Si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo…—no planeaba que se escuchara como un vil acto de manipulación— Lo dirás—y no planeaba volver atrás en su decisión ya que había perdido mucho por culpa de Nathaniel, y si era real cada cosa que le dijo, entonces tendría que admitir aquello que tanto temía se supiera.

Podía irse, no estaba obligado a admitir aquello; podía resistirse, pelear si intentaba detenerlo, pero sabía también que él tenía razón en desconfiar y por otro lado estaba que esa era la única manera de remediar lo que provocó en un principio entre él y Nora.

Nathaniel respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, pareciéndole casi hilarante que de un momento a otro Castiel pasara de ser un manojo de nervios a ese tipo firme que esperaba una respuesta. Pero más que nada sentía ese profundo temor de revelar su lado más débil a aquel tipo que consideraba su rival.

—Bien…—lo que no sabía era con qué clase de consecuencias se encontraría tras decir aquello. Odiaba esa sensación de estar por debajo de él— Cuando era el festival escolar, Nora fue a buscarme a la enfermería—Castiel asintió a revivir el momento de la pelea entre Nathaniel y Marcus— . Mis padres estaban conmigo y…—cielos, era realmente difícil hablar de ello y más con la persona que despreciaba. Todavía dudaba— Ella descubrió que mi padre…—Castiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aún sin entender— Me pegaba—se arrepintió de inmediato al haber revelado ese secreto, pero no se atrevió a quitar la mirada de Castiel, quien estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué tu padre te pegaba? —no entendía cómo eso significaba un secreto tan importante, incluso pensó que le estaba mintiendo— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Di la verdad, delegado.

Nathaniel profirió una pequeña y falsa carcajada.

—Te digo la verdad, inepto—sonrió sarcástico— ¿O es muy difícil de creer?

—Sí—frunció aún más el ceño al creer que estaba jugando con él— ¿No que tú familia es demasiado civilizada para eso? Y además…

—¡No te estoy mintiendo imbécil! —le gritó enfurecido— Quizás para ti suene ridículo, pero es la maldita verdad—incluso sentía sus ojos arder con lágrimas proveniente de su ira—. Nora lo descubrió y desde entonces ha querido ayudarme, pero no te dijo nada porque sabía que nunca querría que tú supieras eso—la manera en la que reaccionaba le dio a entender por fin al pelirrojo que no se trataba de simples correcciones que algunos padres hacen a sus hijos. No pudo evitar sentirse ¿Culpable? — Y luego quiso que le permitiera hablar de ello contigo…

—¿Desde cuándo pasa eso? —sorprendió al rubio con esa pregunta, pues éste esperaba que más bien saliera con burlas— ¿Cuándo empezó? —algo brillaba dentro de su mente, como un recuerdo de un chico que se iba por todas la vacaciones de verano y volvía de ellas convertido en un "Señor perfecto". No lograba evitar pensar, que eso llevaba pasando desde hace mucho.

Nathaniel desvió la mirada, palideciendo un poco.

—Desde hace unos pocos años—admitió un poco más tranquilo, pero sobre todo extrañado de no enfrentarse a las expectativas que formó hace tiempo en su cabeza cuando Nora le rogó por desvelar ese secreto a Castiel, pues esperaba que éste no sólo se burlara, sino que también lo usara en su contra como una venganza.

—Ahora entiendo…—y era duro darse cuenta que esa era la verdad— Por eso cambiaste tanto—aquel chico rebelde que solía ser se había esfumado a base de golpizas… ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

—Así es—asintió también con la cabeza, sintiendo el estómago revuelto por percibir como una especie de lástima esas palabras por parte de él. Quizás habría preferido que se mofase de él antes que ser un motivo de compasión.

No pudo faltar el silencio incomodo que siguió después la respuesta de Nathaniel. Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper el hielo después de haberse atrevido a hacer lo que nunca les pasó por la cabeza se capaces de hacer: confiar en el otro.

El de ojos dorados decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, que la situación era demasiado rara como para seguir atrapado en ella, por eso hizo un ademán de irse de una vez por todas… Sin embargo no se esperaba lo siguiente.

—Lo lamento—dijo sin ningún esfuerzo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que no resultara difícil.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el otro sin censurar su asombro.

—Bueno…—se rascó la nuca y miró hacia un lado— ¿Qué has hecho al respecto? —tampoco quería pasarse.

—Seguí el consejo de Nora—la mencionó como si fuera una especie de recordatorio de que debían seguir comportándose como rivales, aunque en esos instantes ya ni entendía el porqué se aferraba a ello—. Me emancipé.

—Vaya…—y eso también confirmaba aún más que aquello era serio. No podía evitar sentir ese peso en el pecho.

Realmente… realmente todo ese tiempo fue un malentendido. Le costaba creer que en serio eso estaba pasando, como había estado creyendo una mentira desde entonces y eso le había costado su amistad.

—Oye… Yo…—de repente el sonido de un mensaje entrante interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir Castiel.

Nathaniel sacó su móvil del bolsillo y abrió el mensaje. Su rostro tomó otra expresión.

—Bien… Hiciste un buen trabajo en impedir que fuera a ver a mi amiga—guardo su teléfono y lo miró con indiferencia, como si la conversación de hace un rato no hubiera pasado—. Debo irme—y esta vez planeó irse, pero no hacia la casa de Nora.

Observó como el rubio se alejaba, pensando en la persona que le mandó aquel mensaje. No quería sentir curiosidad por ello, pero era algo inevitable.

Enterarse de todo lo que ese tiempo estuvo oculto, o mejor dicho, que él ignoraba por culpa de su orgullo, lo hizo entender por fin que no todo es lo que parece, que había perdido personas importantes en su vida gracias a su orgullo, a no querer ver más allá o a tratar de hacer caso a la versión del otro. Ahora era un tipo lleno de temor y tristeza.

Caminó hacia su hogar con el móvil en la mano, pensando en si debía llamar a casa de Nora, pero la verdad, es que necesitaba descansar de ella también, pues todo lo que ahora sabía, todo por lo que debía reflexionar, se lo exigía.

—

—¿Y cómo estará? —preguntó Larissa a la señora que acababa de examinar a su hija— ¿Mejorará pronto?

—Eso espero—la respuesta no la tranquilizó como tanto quería— Le suministré un antifebril. Sólo queda esperar que mejore para esta noche, sino…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió sin tratar de mantenerse calmada.

—Deberá ser hospitalizada—vio como la madre se colocaba la mano en la frente—. Cálmese es muy probable que mejore, sólo lo digo por si acaso. Tome—le pasó una receta, pues ya estaba enterada que la razón de la condición de la chica se debía por haber experimentado emociones muy fuertes—. Ahí están todas las indicaciones, cualquier duda que tenga con respecto a ellas, puede llamar a mi número—señaló su número de teléfono el papel—. Debo irme—Larissa asintió, sintiéndose demasiado perdida y más porque la Doctora no era exactamente el ser más empático, incluso su inexpresividad le recordaba a su hija.

La acompañó hacia la salida y se despidieron con formalidad, para al instante irse hacia la habitación de Nora, dónde ésta parecía más calmada, pero que al tocar su piel, notaba que seguía igual de ardiente.

Tomó la mano de su hija y se sentó a su lado, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de lograr ayudarla como sea que volviera, pues temía con que persona se encontraría, si con la chica confundida y con lagunas mentales que era antes, con una chica de mirada desolada por saber la verdad, o todavía peor, con una persona que ya estaba fuera de su mente, para nunca regresar a estar en sus cabales.

Las lágrimas nuevamente descendieron al imaginar que Nora terminara demente por todo lo que ocurrió.

—Caramelito…—esperaba que la escuchara— De verdad lo siento—otra lágrima se escurrió fuera de sus ojos—. Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto… Yo no quería que terminaras así: Con miedo y odiándome, y eso que tienes buenas razones para hacerlo—otra vez el rostro de Dominic apareció en su mente, como si la todavía quisiera torturarla—. Me enamoré como una estúpida del hombre equivocado… Y olvidé que tu eres lo más importante—hipó sin poder evitarlo—. Todo este tiempo he querido ser más cercana a ti, desde lo que pasó con tus compañeros, no quería que sintieras ese dolor tan fuerte al punto de que querer morir…—lloró aún más, tanto que sus lágrimas opacaban sus ojos— Pero la verdad es que nunca debí de darte la espalda en un principio. Debí haberme quedado a tu lado, tratar de sanar esa herida que dejó la muerte de Daniel en ti… Pero fui demasiado egoísta, sólo me ocupé de mí…—sonrió con tristeza— Tenías razón, siempre la tienes, Caramelito… Soy una madre cuando ya es demasiado tarde…—restregó sus ojos para lograr mirar a su hija, quien seguía dormida—Pero ya no quiero serlo… Ya estoy harta de querer llenar este vacío con otras personas, cuando tú eres la más importante para mí… No soportaría perderte a ti también, Nora—volvió a sollozar de sólo pensar que ella perdería la cordura—. De ninguna manera… Quiero ser la madre que está ahí a tiempo para ayudarte, consolarte cuando te deprimas, que te aconseje cuando lo necesites… Y te juro que sea como sea que vuelvas, estaré ahí para ti…—y volvió a llorar con más fuerza, aferrándose a lo único que valía la pena desde ese momento en adelante: Su hija.

—

Su cuerpo parecía gritar de dolor, cada respiro que daba era similar a ser golpeada en los pulmones. Fue un acto de extrema fuerza lo que hizo que pudiera abrir sus parpados cubiertos por hollín.

El sonido del metal rostizándose se mezclaba en una armonía impregnada de discordia con el grito desgarrado de un hombre.

Miró hacia todas partes, buscando la fuente de ese sonido aterrador y lo vio…

Se levantó del suelo, importándole muy poco que su brazo se encontrara adolorido por lo que creyó fue una caída, y corrió hacia el hombre de fuego que gritaba por el brutal dolor que cubría su cuerpo.

—¡Papá! —gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos abiertos como platos por el horror de lo que presenciaba: Su padre se estaba rostizando.

El hombre cayó al suelo y giró sobre sí mismo, intentando apagar el fuego que despegaba su piel.

—¡No te acerques! —le gritó a Nora.

La niña empezó a llorar al ver aquello. No podía estar pasando ¡Era una pesadilla!

Miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar lo que fuera con tal de apagar las llamas que consumían el cuerpo de su padre. Pero sólo había fuego, el humo negro viciando el aire.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué hago?! —preguntó aterrada mientras su padre seguía rodando en el suelo como un demente.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó al suelo cuando el techo del auto, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ambos, salió disparado por los aires.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado cuando el hombre dejó de moverse… No podía estar pasando.

—¡Papá! —Se arrastró y observó cómo él no hacía nada para tratar de apagar el fuego— ¡No! —agarró la tierra entre sus manos y empezó a echarla sobre el cuerpo calcinado de su padre, rogando que no fuera en serio, que él no estaba muerto.

Con sus pequeños puños intentaba agarrar toda la tierra posible, incluso si su brazo dolía como el infierno por una posible factura, pero no fue suficiente.

Lloró desconsolada, azotó el suelo con sus manos al saber que ya era muy tarde.

—

Abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose con el rostro de su madre, quien la miraba espantada y con la cara humedecida.

Tocó su cara, limpiándola del hollín que sólo existía en sus recuerdos, y en cambio impregnó su mano de lágrimas y sudor.

—Nora…—susurró la mujer de ojos verdes con la voz entrecortada, aliviada de verla despierta— ¿Cómo te sientes? —temía por la respuesta, pero ésta era necesaria.

La chica dejó de mirarla para observar sus manos limpias, sin cenizas…

—Mi padre…—su voz salió ronca— Mi padre no murió al instante ¿Cierto? —y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al terminar aquella frase que su madre tardó en responder con un asentimiento.

* * *

**Secretos han salido a la luz ¿Qué será de Nathaniel y Castiel de ahora en adelante? ¿Y qué será de Nora ahora que sabe la verdad sobre su padre? Sentimientos muy fuertes y corazones que necesitan ser sanados. Realmente Nora y Castiel necesitan mucho apoyo, pero ¿Serán el apoyo el uno del otro? ¿O deberán enfrentas esos demonios solos?**

**En serio quiero disculparme por no haber publicado, pero la razón es que el año no empezó con el pie derecho para mí :/ Pasaron muchas cosas que me afectaron, tanto así que ya me sentía abatida y sin ganas de continuar el fic, pero ahora mismo me encuentro mejor, lista para retomar la historia y contarles que la otra razón por la que no publique antes fue por algo muy irónico considerando que escribo un fanfic de Amour Sucré y es... Que perdí mi libreta :v Y se preguntarán "¿Y eso qué?" Pues que en esa libreta era donde tenía lo que iba a suceder en cada capítulo, por lo que ahora no cuento con ella para guiarme en mi escritura y lo hago de memoria X'D Pero no se preocupen, yo sí tengo buena memoria (o eso creo :'v).**

**También recuerdo haber dicho que les iba a traer sorpresas y no sé cómo reaccionarán, pero quiero que sepan que el fic está en sus últimos capítulos ¡Sorpresa! :D Así que vayan preparándose que estamos a poquitos capítulos de dar fin a la historia de Castiel y Nora :) **

**Por otra parte, quiero volver a recalcar que no soy de abandonar historias, incluso cuando siento que no puedo continuarlas, por lo que si vuelvo a irme es muy probable que vuelva XD También quiero volver a disculparme por mi ausencia u.u**

**¡Y bien ese fue el capítulo de hoy y mi larga nota de autor! :D Espero que les haya gustado y sí así fue, o no, háganmelo saber con un review ;)**


	31. ¿Qué somos?

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS_

_606 Grace: ¡Sí! La historia está por terminar :v No sé si reír o llorar xD Pero me alegra que ames el fic ¡Y gracias! :3_

_Myta.1: Sí, fue una situación muy dura para ella :/_

_Jajajaja créeme que casi caigo en la tentación de hacer una escena algo yaoi con los dos :v En cuanto a Simon sólo es una idea por ahora y sería algo fuera de la historia (?)_

_Jajaja me alegra que la quieras con personajes originales, pero la verdad es que habría que cambiar muchas cosas :( ¡Pero te lo agradezco! ;)_

_JavieraPilar: ¡No soy mala! :´v Es que amo el drama *¬* Y todavía no pierdas las esperanzas, incluso en el último capítulo podría pasar algo entre los dos._

_Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, de verdad sentí que me quedó feito :v Y no te preocupes por lo de la universidad. Te entiendo por completo u.u_

_Annie: Awww Me muero por tanta dulzura UwUr Me entusiasma mucho que me hayas extrañado y que ames mi manera de escribir. Como siempre digo, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y que me digan estas cosas siempre me anima a mejorar :3 También gracias por tu apoyo :´D_

_Star786: ¡Saludos! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejar la historia y menos cuando ya está acabando :3 Y no hay problema, de hecho, yo considero que tengo una responsabilidad con todas ustedes a la hora de publicar._

_Me entusiasma mucho que consideres que tengo talento para esto. Hago lo mejor posible :D_

_Sip, esos dos deberían besar ¡Digo! Me alegra que te gusta la escena. Fue de las más difíciles de escribir :´v_

_¡A las preguntas!_

_Sí juego Cdm aún y voy por el capítulo 32 :D_

* * *

Otra vez sentía que se asfixiaba, que el aire se llenaba de aquel humo negro y apestoso; que el calor de las llamas seguía ondeando como crueles latigazos sobre su cuerpo. Pero no era real. Ella no estaba ahí, estaba en el comedor de su casa, ignorando las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel chico.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —le preguntó a la chica de mirada perdida— Todo este tiempo él estaba siendo golpeado por su padre—pero su objetivo de lograr captar la atención de ella sólo se quedó en un intento.

Nora respiró profundamente, llenando su cuerpo de aire limpio, entendiendo que ese aire cargado de cenizas era sólo parte de un recuerdo, del momento más horrible de su vida, aquel que por años estuvo muy oculto en su inconsciente y que en esos momentos parecía querer cobrar todo el tiempo que estuvo en penumbras.

"No es real" Se dijo como una forma de lograr tranquilizar su corazón que latía aterrado.

—Ahora no sé ni qué pensar sobre todo eso…—admitió esperando que aquella chica que tenía una respuesta para todo hablara, pues ese era su objetivo, distraerla lo suficiente como para que no pensara en aquello tan horrido que vivió, pues ya él estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido gracias a Larissa, quien lo llamó el día anterior, informándole que Nora había despertado, pero que ella no estaba bien. No supo lo qué quiso decir la mujer en aquel momento, pero cuando la vio llorando desconsolada en su habitación, más la explicación detallada que le dio Larissa, le quedó bastante claro que Nora ya no era la misma.

En esos momentos estaba ahí gracias a que Larissa le pidió que la cuidara, pues la chica sólo había despertado hacía dos día y temía dejarla sola con lo inestable que se encontraba. Por supuesto, él no lo pensó ni dos veces, no podía dejarla sola en un momento en el que más ayuda y compañía necesitaba, incluso cuando no soportaba verla en aquel estado.

Notó que Nora lo miraba, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí, para después volver a fijar su mirada en la nada, como si ésta fuera mil veces más interesante que él. Le supo amarga esa reacción, pero no podía reclamarle, no cuando ella no era la culpable de estar hecha pedazos.

Era difícil quedarse ahí, tratando de mantenerla vigilada para que no cometiera una locura y por el otro lado querer tenerla entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de todo lo que le aterraba, sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer aquello, más que nada porque temía provocar una reacción negativa en ella, tal y cómo pasó en el cementerio.

Se mantuvo alerta cuando ella se levantó de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó sin querer sonar demandante, pero necesitaba saber que no iría a tratar de acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

—A dormir—le respondió indiferente—. Estoy cansada. Deberías irte—y empezó a encaminarse hacia su habitación.

—Espera—se levantó también, quedando a una distancia prudente—. Deberías comer algo—cuando la chica que la estaba cuidando antes de él llegar del instituto se fue, le explicó que Nora no había querido comer.

—No tengo hambre—masculló en voz baja, sintiendo un ligero mareo que esperaba el pelirrojo no notara.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta, viendo aquella evasiva a comer como una señal de peligro.

—Tienes que comer, Nora—le dijo en un tono que no planeaba se escuchara como una orden.

—¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer que seguir fastidiándome? —dijo sin pensar, sintiéndose mal de inmediato, pero quería que se fuera para poder estar sola.

El pelirrojo sintió ese familiar golpe de crueldad por parte de ella, y aunque sufriera ante esas palabras feroces y heladas, sabía que esa no era ella realmente, que sólo estaba intentando espantarlo para que la dejara sola y por supuesto que no lo haría.

—Lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia, desabrida—probó hablarle como si no le afectara lo que ella acababa de decirle en absoluto—. Pero tu madre me dejó a cargo y te exijo que comas—ella se giró de inmediato, encarándolo furiosa.

—¡Tú no me exiges nada! —le gritó con los puños cerrados— ¡Déjame sola!

—¡Pues no se te dará ese deseo! —se acercó más, mientras ella lo miraba nerviosa y enfada a la vez— ¡No te dejaré sola para que tú…!

—¡¿Para qué?! —chilló más alto— ¡Dilo! —lo empujó, pero él no se movió— ¿Qué me suicide? —le sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Él intentó ignorar el miedo que le provocaba que ella tuviera aquella posibilidad tan clara— ¡¿Es eso?!—su voz se quebró, pero él se mantenía firme, a pesar de que esa era la verdad.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer? —la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua helada a la chica, tanto fue su impacto que retrocedió.

Las malditas llamas volvieron a cegar sus ojos. Bailaban al ritmo de los gritos de su padre.

El chico perdió la poca entereza que portaba cuando observó como las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la chica que amaba.

—Nora… Lo…—pero ella no dejó que terminara y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

De haber sido otra persona, se habría agarrado a golpes por la estupidez que acababa de hacer ¿Cómo le hablaba de aquella manera cuando sabía lo frágil que estaba? No sabía cómo actuar, cómo saber en qué momento ella sería extremadamente glacial o cuando sería tan fácil de lastimar. Extrañaba a la chica que era antes.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta, sin sorprenderse de verla acostada en la cama con la cara entre las manos y su cuerpo temblando ante los sollozos. El sonido de su llanto era lacerante.

—Nora—se acercó a ella, pero seguía llorando desconsolada—. Perdón—dolía tanto querer protegerla y resultar ser quien la hería.

—Perdóname—dijo ella, sorprendiendo a su ex novio—. No sé qué me pasa—quitó ambas manos de su cara y las llevó a su pecho.

Era aterrador enfrentarse a su mirada triste; verla rota y temerosa demolía cada pequeña fortaleza que quisiera exteriorizar. Miró hacia un lado, intentando controlarse él también, pero no se detuvo de acostarse al lado de ella, aún temiendo de su reacción, y abrazarla con fuerza.

Todo olía a ese humo negro, su estomago se revolvía al recordar también el hedor de la carne quemada, asfixiándola, pero todo se esfumó poco a poco y sin saber porqué, resguardó su cara en el pecho de él, escuchando esos rápidos latidos como si fueran lo único que la mantenían cuerda, a pesar de que el llanto no lo podía detener. Respiró su aroma, limpiando su sistema del hedor a muerte y abrazó con fuerza su torso, aquel que sentía firme, no como los nebulosos recuerdos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Pasó su mano por su espalda, intentando calmarla aunque fuera sólo un poco y bajó su rostro hacia su cabeza, besando su cabello, esta vez sin temer de su reacción. Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con las lágrimas empañando sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto, Castiel? —le preguntó como si él supiera la respuesta. Él no supo responderle porque ese rostro demacrado por la desesperación ataba su garganta, tomaba su corazón y lo estrujaba— Me cuesta tanto dejar de pensar en eso—el chico acercó su mano al rostro de ella, secando las sus lágrimas.

Un potente solo de guitarra irrumpió, pero Castiel no quería contestar aquella llamada, no cuando la tenía a ella aferrada a él, tan lastimada.

—¿No contestarás? —le preguntó al tiempo que se calmaba.

Él se mordió el labio al saber que intentaba no seguir llorando, pero también porque sabía quién llamaba.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se obligó a sí mismo a separarse de ella, se levantó de la cama sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y notó que era Gregor, su manager.

—¿Sí? —contestó fuera de la habitación de Nora y se recostó contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

—Explícame el porqué no viniste a ensayar hoy—su voz se escuchaba cansada—. Ya bastante tuve con dejarte el sábado libre porque tenías tus "Asuntos sin resolver", pero si esos asuntos son más importantes que la banda…

—¿Quieres calmarte? —intentaba no escucharse molesto— Te dije que lo sentía.

—Tus excusas nos cuestan, Castiel—escuchó el golpe a una mesa—. Tenemos que trabajar rápido si queremos que Ascending no sea sólo un proyecto que nunca verá la luz—el chico rascó su cabeza, entendiendo que debía tomar más en serio su futura carrera.

—Ya no volverá a pasar, pero en serio necesitaba estos días...

—¡Más te vale! A estas alturas del juego no podemos darnos el lujo de estar desperdiciando tiempo y dinero—él bufó mientras mantenía en su mente el hecho de que no podía mandar al diablo a aquel hombre.

Estuvo escuchando más reproches por parte de su manager y también aceptando que estaría sin falta el viernes en la ciudad vecina, en dónde habían podido encontrar un lugar dónde grabar para que así no tuvieran que ir muy lejos.

Entró al cuarto y miró a la de pelo anaranjado sentada con los pies sobre la cama.

—¿Era tu manager? —preguntó de nuevo con su característica indiferencia.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —se sentó en el borde la cama y ella asintió abrazando sus piernas.

—No deberías de estar aquí—ella no lo miraba—, deberías estar con tus amigos grabando esas canciones.

—Quiero estar aquí, contigo—esperaba alguna reacción, aunque fuera la más mínima, pero pareció que incluso no lo escuchó. Otra vez era esa chica evasiva.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, convenció a la chica de que comiera y ésta lo hizo sin poner resistencia ya que no le interesaba volver a pelear por eso y recaer en un absurdo llanto. Cuando terminó ella se dirigió a su habitación, deseando dormir sin tener que enfrentar esas imágenes macabras también en sus sueños, sólo queriendo encontrar verdadero descanso.

Castiel se acostó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, recordándola a ella sonrojada y semidesnuda justo en ese mismo lugar, como sabían sus labios, lo nerviosa y apenada que estaba por recibir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, juzgándose a sí mismo como un imbécil por andar pensando en aquellas cosas. Ella estaba destrozada y él pensaba en algo que apreciaba egoísta, pero era su realidad. Quería protegerla, ayudarla a superar todo eso que la tenía en ese trance depresivo, pero también estaban sus propios sentimientos, su deseo de volver a su lado, de poder besarla, de sentirla por completo entregada a él como si no temiera a nada.

No tenía idea alguna de lo que eran ellos dos en esos momentos. No eran novios, no eran amigos, pero estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los sentimientos estuvieran ahí, intactos y firmes, pero todo lo vivido fuera sólo alucinaciones.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de que ella volviera a ser la misma, que fuera segura de sí misma y superara ese capítulo tan horrible de su vida, sin embargo nada se le ocurría. Nunca pensó que terminaría en una situación como esa.

El timbre del hogar interrumpió sus pensamientos, se levantó del sofá pensando que quizás Larissa había regresado temprano, pero al abrir la puerta quedó estático.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó más extrañado que amenazante.

—Lo mismo pregunto—le respondió Nathaniel, resultándole bastante extraño que Castiel se encontrara en la casa de la que se suponía era su ex.

—Viniste a ver a Nora, ¿No es así?

—Para nada—Castiel se mostró asombrado—. Vine hasta acá para quedarme en la puerta a mirarte la cara—el pelirrojo rodeó los ojos al entender su comentario sarcástico.

—Nora está dormida—le dijo con mucho deseo de cerrar la puerta, pero sin atreverse a hacer aquel movimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se dispuso a resolver esa duda.

—¿Eso te importa? —dijo hostil, queriendo que se fuera de una vez por todas, pues aún no sabía ni cómo comportarse después de lo ocurrido el sábado.

—Sí, se supone que tú y ella ya no están juntos y encontrarte aquí no tiene ningún sentido—esperó que el pelirrojo le respondiera, incluso si era con groserías, pero éste se quedó callado— ¿Acaso volvieron?—no le importaba si sonaba demasiado entrometido, sólo necesitaba un mínimo de información para entender lo que le ocurría con su amiga.

Castiel de nuevo se mostró silencioso y simplemente lo observó. No le resultaba fácil atinar a la manera correcta de comportarse con Nathaniel. Tampoco deseaba contestar a una pregunta tan incómoda como esa.

Sorprendiendo al rubio, Castiel se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de la cabeza lo invitó a pasar. Nathaniel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que fuera una simple broma o que el pelirrojo se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad sólo viniste a verme la cara? —intentó sonar burlón, pero no había que ser adivino para entrever que estaba desanimado.

—Dijiste que está dormida—no hizo algún movimiento para entrar, aunque de verdad quería hacerlo, necesitaba verla.

—¿Entonces por qué no te vas? —empezaba a cansarse de tener que seguir en esa línea de no saber si ser el tipo que era antes o comportarse más amable. Le costaba estar en una posición neutral.

—Bien—entró a la casa, mirando alrededor con la fantasía de que Larissa estuviera ahí, aunque sospechaba que no era así—. No respondiste mi pregunta—no pensaba soltar el tema tan fácil.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—No me gusta repetirme, pero es mi amiga y yo…

—No uses la excusa de la amiga, que lo único que te interesa es saber si no soy un obstáculo entre ustedes dos.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, sí digo la verdad—y entonces el pelirrojo recordó como antes por no haberle creído había cometido muchas tonterías.

—Como sea—masculló mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Ella se encuentra mejor, así que no haces nada al estar aquí.

—Quiero verla—también se cruzó de brazos— . Por algo me dejaste pasar, ¿No? —el de ojos grises respiró profundo al darse cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez en dejar entrar a Nathaniel. Lo único que le faltaba para quedar desequilibrado era permitir eso.

—Sí, bueno, no me da la gana dejar que la veas—le sonrió falsamente.

—Conozco el camino a su habitación—y se encaminó hacia el pasillo sabiendo que acababa de decir algo que cabrearía por completo a Castiel, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando éste lo empujó contra una pared.

—¡Lárgate de aquí o te…!—de repente escucharon un grito desde la habitación de Nora. Ambos caminaron deprisa hasta el lugar y se encontraron con la chica sacudiéndose en la cama y mascullando algo ininteligible.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó desesperada dentro de sus pesadillas.

Los dos fueron hacia ella, empujándose uno al otro por ser quien la despertaría.

—Nora, despierta—el rubio sacudió los hombros de la chica que temblaba aterrorizada y derramaba lágrimas sin parar.

—¡Quítate! —intentó alejarlo de Nora, pero Nathaniel se resistía sin dejar de intentar de despertar a su amiga.

La de pelo anaranjado abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, limpiando con sus manos el aliento de aquel ente cruel que intentaba abusar de ella. Pero al darse cuenta de que sólo era otra de sus pesadillas, sollozó harta de no poder descansar.

—¿Estás bien? —el rubio cubrió la mejilla de ella y la observó tiritar desconsolada.

Ella negó de inmediato, sintiendo como Nathaniel la cubría entre sus brazos, sin preguntarse el porqué estaba ahí y sin saber que Castiel miraba estupefacto la escena, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla a ella hecha trizas y buscando consuelo en Nathaniel.

—Tranquila—se arriesgó a acariciar su cabello mientras se enfrentaba a una Nora que nunca pensó ver con sus propios ojos.

El pelirrojo no se atrevía a quitarlo del lado de Nora y no lo hacía porque él no era nada de ella, no debía actuar como un tipo celoso delante de ella que se encontraba tan inestable. Pero le irritaba, le encendía de celos presenciar eso y no ser capaz de impedirlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella un poco más calmada y apartándose para limpiar sus mejillas que parecían nunca estar secas.

—Vine a verte—respondió sin dejar que se alejara por completo de él—. Hace días que no sé de ti y, bueno, estaba preocupado.

Ambos escucharon como el pelirrojo bufaba ante la respuesta que acababa de dar Nathaniel. Entonces ella fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, no sólo había mostrado lo rota que estaba, sino que también se dejó consolar por el rubio frente a su… Ex novio.

—Sé lo que pasó—dijo el Delgado para romper aquel incomodo silencio—. Tu padrastro… ¿Él intentó violarte?—la chica suspiró con su respiración quebrándose al recordar otra vez a ese maldito que la perseguía en sus sueños.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —no quería seguir llorando, pero le era un arduo trabajo en esos momentos. Después de tantos años conteniendo el dolor, ahora este fluía a su antojo y sin el consentimiento de ella.

—Castiel me lo dijo—él había deseado que Castiel le hubiera mentido cuando dijo aquello, pero saber que era en serio, que Nora estaba pasando tal calvario lo lastimó a niveles que creía que ya no existían en él.

La chica volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, sorprendida de que él y Nathaniel hubieran hablado de aquello. Él le devolvió la mirada intentando parecer neutral ante la situación, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba conteniendo su frustración.

—Ustedes... —empezó a decir desconcertada— ¿Cómo es que hablaron de eso?

—Él no dejaba de preguntar por ti así que se lo dije—confesó el de ojos grises, todavía conteniendo el enfado que le causaba la imagen de la que solía ser su chica en los brazos del rubio.

—No creo que deba ser algo que vayas diciendo así como así, Castiel—le dijo con su voz fría e indiferente de siempre, sin pensar que acababa de dar un golpe mortífero a la poca dignidad de la que él disponía

—Lo siento, no lo pensé—Nathaniel abrió de más sus ojos al notar como el otro había reaccionado ante lo que Nora había dicho. Estaba sorprendido de presenciarlo tan dócil.

—No es totalmente su culpa—dijo con la intención de que Nora no fuera tan dura con él, logrando sorprender a Castiel también—. Yo también insistí mucho para saber lo que te ocurría.

Nora los miró a ambos con desconcierto, pues no entendía qué rayos les había pasado al par enemigos que siempre terminaban peleando por la mínima tontería.

—Lamento lo que pasó—el rubio otra vez se vio tentado a romper con el silencio incomodo. Tomó su mano con delicadeza—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Nora—la chica intentó sonreír ante sus palabras.

Castiel giró su rostro hacia un lado, debatiéndose en su interior si debía dejarlos solos para no seguir soportando esa cruel escena de intimidad entre ellos dos, o, quedarse aguantando porque no se atrevería a dejarla a ella con él para que el rubio terminara aprovechándose aún más de su delicado estado emocional.

La chica intentó no mirar hacia su ex novio pues sospechaba que él no estaría contento con lo que observaba, sin embargo, ¿Por qué debía de importar aquello? ¿Por qué aún sentía que debía comportarse de cierta manera con Nathaniel sólo porque él estaba ahí? Le costaba hacerse entender que ellos no eran el uno del otro para ella seguir con ese comportamiento. No obstante, también le costaba encontrar una respuesta certera a lo que ellos dos eran esos instantes, qué sentían, en qué punto se encontraban varados.

Los tres siguieron en aquel silencio cargante, sin tener muy claro qué decir o hacer, por suerte el sonido del auto de Larissa los relajó un poco más.

—¿Es mi madre? —preguntó aunque aquel sonido era muy reconocible para ella— Pero si no es hora de que ella esté aquí.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a confirmarlo—indicó sin querer hacer más notable su desagrado por quedarse viendo a la que era su chica abrazada al que no sabía si seguía siendo su rival.

Nathaniel notó la intención de Castiel y decidió levantarse de la cama de Nora, pero sin soltar la mano de ella.

La chica y Nathaniel caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta la puerta, pasando al lado del pelirrojo que apretaba los puños con mucha fuerzas, obligándose a no moverse de su lugar con tal de no caer en la tentación de golpear la cara del rubio y tomarla a ella entre sus brazos, sólo para él.

Pasó su mano por su cara, exasperado, harto de tener que estar conteniéndose, de no encontrar un punto en el que ella y él coincidieran y explotarlo a su favor para recuperarla.

Se dirigió él también hacia la sala de estar y miró a Larissa entrar al hogar.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Nora, aún sin comprender el porqué estaba en la casa tan temprano— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer se sorprendió de verla tan tranquila, pero no aislada en sus pensamientos, y sonrió cuando vio a los chicos que la acompañaban.

—Hola, chicos—le sonrió a ambos con la mayor cordialidad que podía fingir dentro de su tristeza. Se acercó a su hija y acarició su mejilla—. Hablé con mi jefe, no saldré de la ciudad por un tiempo—la chica la miró confundida— y estaré en casa más temprano—esperaba que su hija mostrara aunque sea un poco de alegría, pero se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado optimista pues su hija sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Pero, eso significa que te pagarán menos—aunque en realidad su preocupación no era el dinero, sino darse cuenta de que su madre planeaba estar más con ella.

—Eso no importa, no nos hará falta nada—acarició el cabello de Nora, todavía esperando que ella se mostrara aliviada de tener por fin a su madre más tiempo con ella, pero la chica seguía reticente— ¿No te agrada la idea? —no quería pensar que había cometido un error cuando lo había hecho especialmente por ella.

La chica no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido, estaba inmóvil, sintiendo de inmediato su corazón acelerarse, su respiración escasear.

—Nora—Nathaniel la sacudió un poco al apreciar lo pálida que otra vez estaba.

—No…—miró a las tres personas que la observaban expectantes— No debiste hacerlo—la madre hizo una mueca de abatimiento— ¿O crees que necesito que me vigilen todo el tiempo?

—Nora, no es eso—tomó la mano de su hija.

—¿Entonces por qué Castiel está aquí? —señaló a su ex que no se esperaba esa reacción de ella— ¿En serio crees que necesito esto? ¿Constante vigilancia?

—Sólo quiero que estés bien, que sepas que no estás sola, Caramelito—intentó encontrar la mirada de ella, pero ésta rehuía de cualquier contacto visual. No recordaba haberla visto de esa manera antes y eso le afligía.

Nora negó con la cabeza, intentando limpiar esa horrible sensación que estaba empezando a invadirla, como si tuviera que huir otra vez ¿Estaba en otra pesadilla? No quería creer que en serio le costaba diferenciar un sueño de la realidad, no quería creer que sí había perdido el juicio.

—Necesito estar sola—murmuró con su mirada opacada por el temor, preocupando de más a sus acompañantes.

Se apartó de su madre y de Nathaniel, dispuesta a volver a su habitación y ahí desahogar ese cruel llanto que parecía no querer dejarla tranquila. No obstante, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Castiel la detuvo por su muñeca y buscó su mirada con insistencia.

—Ya estuviste mucho tiempo a solas, Nora—ella evitaba mirarlo, pues tampoco quería encontrar la lástima en ese chico que aún le dolía, que significaba demasiado para ella. La idea de que él la viera como una chica inestable, justamente lo que era, resultaba aberrante y bochornoso.

—Eh, Castiel—interrumpió Larissa—. Gracias por venir, pero me gustaría hablar un poco más con mi hija—también miró a Nathaniel, y ambos chicos entendieron que ya podían irse por su camino.

El pelirrojo siguió observando a la chica inerte, rogando dentro de sí que ella le diera una mínima señal para no apartarse, para poder quedarse a su lado, pero esta nunca llegó.

Nora sintió como el contacto cálido de él abandonó su cuerpo y se encaminó a su habitación nuevamente, sintiendo sus ojos arder, la vergüenza de haberse convertido en aquel remedo de ella misma quemar su interior.

—Lo siento, chicos—se disculpó Larissa—. Ella…—ni siquiera supo cómo dar una buena excusa por el comportamiento de Nora.

—No hay problema—habló Nathaniel, con una ligera sonrisa. La mujer miró con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio y pensó en que tanto estaba él enterado de la situación de su hija.

Después de aquella respuesta Nathaniel se despidió de Larissa y salió de la casa, mientras Castiel se quedó sólo para hablarle a Larissa de lo ocurrido con su hija mientras él estuvo cuidándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó Castiel a Nathaniel.

—Algo más le pasó a Nora—dijo estando seguro de eso—. Sé que lo que le pasó fue algo muy horrible, pero la conozco y a ella no estaría tan trastornada sólo por eso—el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no la conoces en absoluto—incluso detestaba la idea de que también en ese terreno quisiera entrometerse, pues de lo único que estaba seguro era que él mismo conocía a Nora mejor que nadie.

—¿Entonces nada más pasó? —el rubio estaba al tanto de que estaba siendo un fastidio, pero después de cómo vio a su amiga, no le importaba convertirse en uno.

Castiel suspiró cansado de tener que seguir tratando con el Delegado y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad, sorprendido de que Nathaniel lo siguiera.

—No me corresponde a mí hablar de eso—explicó y tanto él como Nathaniel recordaron lo que Nora le había dicho.

—Lo dices por lo que Nora te dijo, ¿No? —Castiel se detuvo exasperado de no poder deshacerse por las buenas de Nathaniel.

—A ver, ¿Qué mierda quieres?—preguntó sin su particular hostilidad, más bien parecía cansado— Ya viste a Nora, hablaste con ella y aún así sigues fastidiándome—se atrevió a sonreír con burla—. Empezaré a creer que te gusto, Delegado—Nathaniel se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella mala broma y sólo elevó una ceja.

—Me preocupo por ella, y por lo que he notado, a pesar de que ambos son ex novios, sabes mucho sobre lo que ella está pasando e incluso la estuviste cuidando hoy—esperaba una reacción agresiva por parte del pelirrojo, pero éste se limitó a suspirar con pesadez. Le costaba creer en lo que se había convertido.

—Como sea—sólo fue capaz de musitar aquello. Ya estaba demasiado harto de tener que seguir tratando con Nathaniel, de soportar ver a Nora en aquel estado, de tener que enfrentar responsabilidades con su carrera musical sin creer que estas valieran la pena.

Nathaniel se mostró impresionado por la manera en la que Castiel se comportaba. Parecía enfrentarse así mismo constantemente, tener una espiral iracunda de la que no se podía desahogar.

—Oye—llamó la atención de Castiel, quien se había quedado ensimismado, dispuesto hacer aquello que llevaba desde el sábado rondando en su cabeza.

Castiel observó estupefacto como Nathaniel alzaba su mano hacia él.

—¿Te parece una tregua?—ya esperaba la risa burlona del pelirrojo, pero éste seguía con su expresión atónita.

—¿Qué clase de bromas es esa?—inquirió con evidente enfado.

—No es ninguna broma—bajó la mano—¿Realmente le ves sentido a seguir siendo enemigos?—Castiel seguía mirándolo incrédulo y sin indicios de contestar su pregunta o aceptar su proposición— Ya veo—bufó sintiendo otra vez la vergüenza colarse en su sistema.

Nathaniel se resignó y se fue por su camino, sin darle oportunidad al otro de retractarse, aunque la realidad era que Castiel no planeaba hacer ningún movimiento.

—

Esperaba expectante la respuesta de su mejor amigo, quien había escuchado con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas y que no se había atrevido a confesar por creer que era demasiado para revelar y por lo tanto sólo debía soportarlo él mismo. A pesar de esto, terminó hablando con Lysandro sobre lo que le preocupaba, sobre Nora y su estado emocional, todo ese dolor que los rodeaba a los dos cual espiral infinita, lacerándolos y separándolos cada vez más. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero también un consejo, alguna pista sobre cómo continuar ante esa nueva dificultad que se le presentaba. También porque confiaba en Lysandro, en su visión clara e imparcial de las cosas.

El de ojos bicolores miraba a su mejor amigo, mostrándose impávido ante los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en su vida. No obstante, no profería respuesta alguna, a causa de lo que su mente venía sospechando desde hacía semanas, que Castiel se comportaba como un tipo aislado y melancólico por ella, por esa chica que parecía ser el único eje de su vida y que dejaba a la vista las debilidades de su amigo, robándole sus energías, sus ansias de progresar.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —no le gustaba insistir mucho, pero de verdad necesitaba a alguien que le diera una mano en aquella situación en la que se encontraba con su ex novia.

Lysandro suspiró y negó leve con la cabeza, sopesando que no estaba dispuesto a decir una palabra a favor de lo que Castiel deseaba escuchar. No diría que lo volviera a intentar como la última vez, cuando estaba bastante claro que entre ellos dos sólo surgía problemas cada vez mayores y que lo distraían de lo verdaderamente importante: La banda.

—Lo mejor será que te apartes de ella—dijo firme y sin ánimos para retractarse.

Castiel abrió de más sus ojos, sin creer que Lysandro, quien fue el que más insistió en que siguiera al lado de Nora, que luchara por ella, le estuviera diciendo sin filtros ni adornos que se apartara de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si quisiera hacerle entender que no escuchó bien su respuesta, esperando que anulara sus palabras ácidas.

—Que te alejes de ella—pero el cambio resultó peor—. Está claro que tú y Nora no están bien juntos. Se han hecho daño mutuamente y ella no se encuentra en su mejor momento…

—¡Me estás jodiendo! —se levantó de la silla de repente— ¡Tú fuiste el que me convenció de ir detrás de ella como unas mil veces! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que me aleje así como así?!

—Lo hice porque en serio pensé que ella te haría bien, pero ha sido lo contrario—también se levantó para mirarlo de frente—. Te has obsesionado con Nora a tal punto que apenas asistes a los ensayos de la banda y a las grabaciones.

—¡No estoy obsesionado con ella!—gritó furibundo, no queriendo tomar como un hecho eso que venía temiendo desde hace mucho tiempo: que Nora había pasado a ser más que su amor verdadero una despiadada obsesión que únicamente lo destruía.

—No lo parece—levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Más bien demuestras lo contrario al no tener en tu mente otro tema que no sea ella, al abandonar poco a poco todo lo que antes te importaba sólo para estar a su lado…

—¡Vete a la mierda!—y se levantó del banco del patio del instituto y entró a éste con pasos firmes y largos.

Estaba enfadado al entender lo imbécil que había sido al pensar que Lysandro le ayudaría. Buscaba claridad con alguno de sus consejos, pero terminó con la mente más nublada que antes, aterrado de ver ese reflejo que demostraba que era los restos de quien solía ser, de que el amor que sentía por Nora era un como un antídoto que lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo, ser feliz, ver lo hermosa que era ella tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero que a la vez era un mortífero veneno que lo enloquecía, que desgastaba su energía, su mente, que opacaba su cabeza con sólo imágenes de ella y lo hacía relegar a todo y todos lo demás. No quería verse como lo que Lysandro le había dicho que era: Un obsesionado.

—¡Cuídado! —pero la advertencia había llegado tarde, pues el pelirrojo había terminado chocando de bruces con una chica.

Se frotó la barbilla mientras ella se frotaba la frente.

—¿Estás ciego acaso?—inquirió Kim con mal humor, pero Castiel no estaba para tratar con más enojo del que él ya experimentaba— Espera—lo detuvo por el hombro cuando el chico planeó alejarse.

Castiel se mostró extrañado ante lo que Kim acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó todavía confundido, ya que ella y él no solían hablar demasiado, por no decir muy poco.

—De hecho te estaba buscando. Quiero hablar contigo—y mostró su típica sonrisa ladeada al pelirrojo que aún seguía observándola sin entender—. Me preguntaba si tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde—dijo sin un rastro de vergüenza.

Él contuvo la necesidad de abrir aún más los ojos, y en cambio se obligó a sonreír con arrogancia.

—¿Y eso?—se relajó un poco, notando como ella lo miraba con la misma confianza.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar—no había rastro de nerviosismo, pues la chica no tenía nada de qué temer.

Castiel seguía sonriendo con suma confianza, pero en realidad intentaba averiguar el porqué ella quería salir con él después de clases. Ella no era exactamente su tipo, puesto que aunque era atractiva, era una tipa poco femenina, y justo así no les gustaban.

Su mente no tardó en recordarle que justo por eso, y más, Nora le atraía y entonces la conversación con Lysandro volvió a cobrar espacio en su cabeza, sintiendo esa maldita palabra pegada a él cual estigma.

—Tengo algo que hacer—pensó en que en realidad sólo quería ir a ver a Nora después de clases.

—¿A qué hora puedes?—no iba a dejar que se escabullera tan fácil. Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo.

A Castiel le resultó absurdo tanta insistencia por parte de una persona con la que a duras penas había cruzado un par de palabras.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia? —le preguntó con una mirada más intimidante, queriendo lograr que ella desistiera.

—Porque quiero mostrarte algo—sabía muy bien que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse, pero necesitaba que él aceptara.

—¿Y qué es?—se sentía como un farsante al mostrarse tan ligero y arrogante cuando por dentro estaba no sólo confundido, sino también abatido por todo lo que pasaba y no lograba solucionar.

—Si me acompañas lo sabrás—le guiñó un ojo dudando de su poder de convencimiento.

Soltó una leve risa por aquel gesto inesperado.

—Hoy no podré—de todas formas le había prometido a Larissa que iría una vez más a vigilar a Nora.

—¿Mañana?—le sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose ya al límite. No solía jugar a las hipocresías y por eso se encontraba agotada de fingir.

Castiel seguía sospechando de las intenciones de Kim, pues ella no solía comportarse así, menos con él, pero al parecer había algo detrás de aquella propuesta, algo lo suficientemente llamativo como para poder autoconvencerse de que no sólo pensaba en Nora, que podía tener algo más que hacer. Además de que ellos ya no eran novios y que no importaba realmente sentir como una traición el salir con otra chica, incluso cuando no planeaba llegar lejos.

—Mañana está bien—estaba dispuesto averiguar que se traía ella entre manos.

—Bien—volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de él, esta vez sólo por diversión—. Mañana en la tarde te llevaré a un buen sitio—y se apartó para seguir por su camino.

El pelirrojo se giró y observó sus andares firmes pero faltos de elegancia, pensando que no llegaría muy lejos, que sólo sería una distracción.

El resto de la jornada escolar fue aburrida, puesto que decidió no dirigirle la palabra a Lysandro por un rato. No le interesaba retomar aquella conversación que sirvió más que nada para hacerlo sentir miserable, justo cuando buscaba lo contrario con su confesión.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió a la casa de Nora, y habló con la hija de Letty, su antigua jefa, quien antes de dirigirse a su universidad, hacía el favor de quedarse con Nora en las mañanas, claro que por una pequeña suma de dinero.

La chica se fue no sin antes decirle que Nora se encontraba en el patio, por lo que él no tardó en dirigirse hacia el lugar y encontrarla a ella sentada en el frondoso césped.

—Nora…—dijo en voz baja. Notó como ella acariciaba la hierba con sus dedos.

—He estado pensando…—habló con calma, sorprendiendo al chico que esperaba verla otra vez como un manojo de nervios—. A Ellie le gustaba mucho los picnics—pero la mención de su amiga muerta no sirvió para tranquilizarlo—, a mi papá le gustaba también, en especial porque eran en su momento libre y tocaba su guitarra a mi madre, cantándole con su voz desafinada cuanto la amaba…

—Nora, por favor…—se sentó a su lado, notando que ella miraba con fijeza el árbol— No pienses más en eso—no sabía si era lo correcto, pero sabía que hasta los buenos recuerdos podían desencadenar un nuevo episodio de llanto.

—Yo encontré a Misu aquí—a él le extrañó que cambiara de tema, pero también le atemorizó el enterarse de que estaba presenciando a una chica demente—. Fue cuando llegué a la ciudad… Paseaba por el parque y él estaba debajo de uno de los bancos… Maullaba mucho, como si temiera pasar otro día solo… Así que decidí adoptarlo—apretó la hierba entre sus dedos—. Pensé que no estaría tan sola… Que si algo le pasaba no me dolería… Pero es como… Como…—arrancó la hierba y la soltó al instante— Sé que no tiene sentido comparar la muerte de una mascota con la de una amiga o un padre, pero es que siento que… Que a todos lo que quiero…—las lágrimas opacaron sus ojos por enésima vez.

Castiel tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y otra vez se enfrentó a ese brutal sufrimiento que ella le transmitía a través de su mirada, robándole el aliento, causando estragos en su alma que perecía día a día desde que se separaron.

—Tú no tienes las culpa de ninguna de esas muertes—le habló firme al intuir por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Sí lo soy—inspiró profundo—. Incluso parece que yo…—contuvo un sollozo— Que estuviese maldita…

—¡No es así! —habría preferido no gritarle con enfado, pero esas palabras le molestaban, le hería todavía más que ella creyera tal estupidez— Tú no crees en esas cosas, Nora—intentó recordarle la chica realista que solía ser, que debía seguir existiendo—. Sabes bien que todo tiene una explicación lógica, que sólo ha sido coincidencia.

—Pero tú…—una lágrima se escapó y se derramó en el dedo de él— Tú también ibas a morir—él se mostró confundido—. Dominic te iba a matar—otra lágrima se derramó al recordar como ambos habían forcejeado con el arma, como ella gritó cuando se escuchó el disparo, muriendo lentamente al creer que la bala había alcanzado a Castiel.

—Él ya no está—le recordó con la voz entrecortada— y yo estoy bien, no me pasó nada…

—¡Y si te hubiera pasado! —gritó sollozante, deseando tomar el aire suficiente para calmar su interior turbio. Pensar en que él también hubiera muerto por su culpa la amedrentaba de forma brutal, la idea la perseguía hasta en sus pesadillas.

—¡Pero no fue así!—secó nervioso aquellas lágrimas y acercó su rostro al de ella— Entiende de una vez por todas que no eres la culpable de esas muertes—la chica le costaba respirar al sentir otra vez ese ardor invadiendo su pecho, como si el humo de sus recuerdos volviera atormentarla.

Ella se levantó del suelo y él la siguió sin dejar de observarla preocupado.

—No es justo—seguía llorando—. Tú pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa como mi padre y…

—¡Basta ya! —la tomó de nuevo, esta vez por sus hombros— ¡Saca eso de tu cabeza, Nora! —sabía que debía ser más sensible con respecto a lo que ella pasaba, pero estaba harto, cansado de verla desmoronarse y no poder evitarlo— ¡Tú no eres la culpable!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir tal amalgama de sentimientos mezclarse a la necesidad de estar sola, de irse para siempre, pero también de querer superar todo lo malo, de ser capaz de regresar a quien era antes, de apartarse de ese chico que la hirió o de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si él fuera lo único que la aferraba a la realidad y evitaba que ella se exiliara a la total locura.

—Tengo miedo…—admitió con el llanto cesando un poco— De que te pase algo a ti también, Castiel—y sollozó una última vez, sin atreverse a abrazarlo, tal y como deseaba, no obstante, él pareció leer su intención y la abrazó con muchas fuerzas, sintiéndola todavía más frágil que el día anterior, como si con las horas ella se desintegrara más y más.

—No me va a pasar nada—susurró contra la frente de ella—. No hay nada de malo en ti—expresó con más firmeza, deseando que ella por fin entendiera esas palabras, pero también queriendo que ella no se apartara de él, que siguiera buscando su contacto, aferrando su torso con sus pocas fuerzas.

—No deberías siquiera estar aquí—murmuró sintiendo el deseo de huir enfrentarse a su deseo de estar así con él para siempre—. Deberías estar con tus amigos, con tu banda, cumpliendo tu sueño…—respiró con pesadez.

—Yo quiero estar contigo—recordó que lo mismo había dicho el día anterior—. Recuerda que te dije que me quedaría sin importar todos los peros que pongas.

Nora elevó su mirada a la de él, con el resueno de aquellas palabras en algo que pasó hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ambos eran novios y ella terminó contándole todo su pasado, esperando que él se espantara, pero que logró unirlos más que nunca.

Él sabía lo que ella pensaba, que los recuerdos de aquella tarde la estaban abordando con fuerza. Las palabras quebradas, los abrazos, las promesas, los besos y haberse entregado uno al otro de aquella manera tan diferente, casi mágica, también lo acometían a él. Esos dulces recuerdos que giraban en sus mentes impregnadas de pesadumbre, sabían amargos porque ya no eran su realidad.

Acercó su mano al rostro humedecido de ella, observándola embelesado, como antes de pasar por tantos obstáculos. Acarició su mejilla mientras ella cerraba inevitablemente los ojos, respirando más tranquila, pero con su corazón latiendo potente al encontrarse otra vez atrapada ante aquella sensación, ese sentimiento que no moría, que danzaba en su corazón, rogando ser demostrado y compartido.

Se fue aproximando a sus labios, poco a poco, sintiendo su interior encenderse ante la expectativa de que por fin su sufrimiento terminaría, que ella regresaría a él, que volvería a tenerla al probar sus labios. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, apartándose también y abrió sus ojos para dirigirlos a él, destrozando una vez más sus expectativas.

—Por favor, no vuelvas hacer eso—se giró con sus propias manos entrelazadas, rogando no desmoronarse ante él de nuevo, caer en la tentación de volver a él.

—¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en hacernos esto? —la tomó de la mano, pero sin girarla— No le veo el sentido a seguir así, separados, cuando tú y yo lo que más deseamos es…

—No quiero hablar de eso—intentó escucharse firme, pero sus palabras temblorosas la defraudaron. No podía permitirse aceptarlo otra vez, arriesgarse a que nuevamente la hiriera, no, ya no más, ella ya no estaba para soportar otro golpe de esa magnitud.

—Sólo respóndeme—entonces sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas—, ¿Por qué no me perdonas? —la voz de él también se quebró un poco, pues no podía aguantar más, le resultaba ya demasiado difícil contenerse de decir aquello que llevaba escondiendo sólo para no perturbarla más. La extrañaba demasiado, la necesitaba y sabía que con ella pasaba lo mismo.

—Suéltame—pidió al sentir que si seguía escuchándolo, sintiendo el tacto rudo de él, terminaría sucumbiendo, tragándose sus palabras de nunca perdonarlo de nuevo.

Él la soltó de inmediato, apreciando a su propio corazón comprimirse de nuevo, cerrarse en su agonía por no poder recuperarla.

Nora empezó a caminar hacia la casa, sintiendo de nuevo el cruel nudo en su garganta herirla por despreciarlo, pero era lo mejor, no sólo para ella, sino también para él. Castiel debía entender que ella no le...

Un fuerte ímpetu se apoderó de él cuando notó como Nora se tambaleaba. Corrió de inmediato hacia ella, justo cuando la chica estaba por desplomarse en el suelo, y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Nora mantenía su mano en la cabeza, queriendo detener el decaimiento que la invadió de repente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó serio, aún sin olvidar lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos.

—Sí. Fue sólo un mareo—él decidió ayudarla a levantarse, aferrándola por la cintura y llevándola hasta la tumbona para que se acostara.

—¿Comiste?—le preguntó esperando que ella no le mintiera o profiriera que no tenía hambre.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirando hacia la nada al tiempo que se apreciaba a sí misma como una carga inútil al tener a su ex novio cuidando de ella cual niñera.

—¿Y cómo has dormido?—preguntó cuando los oscuros círculos en los que se habían convertido sus parpados delataban la respuesta— ¿Aún tienes pesadillas? —inquirió esta vez con más cautela, esperando no incomodarla.

—Sí—respondió con la mayor indiferencia, pero percibiendo otra vez esa angustia que reinaba en ella por tener ganas de dormir y a la vez tener miedo de encontrarse en esos tétricos pasajes de su imaginación.

—Deberías intentar dormir—le recomendó—. Si quieres hazlo aquí—y se levantó para entrar a la casa, pero se sorprendió cuando ella pasó de estar laxa e indiferente a tomar su mano con ansiedad.

—Por favor, no me dejes dormir—pidió nerviosa. No podía pasar otra vez por eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo—pretendió no mostrarse débil ante la sensación de su piel—. No puedes dejar de dormir para siempre.

—Pero cada vez que lo hago…—pasó saliva como un torpe intento de desenredar el nudo en su garganta— Sueño cosas horribles—Castiel suspiró abatido ante la manera en la que ella se confesó, sin entender en qué estaba metido.

Se sentó al lado de ella, sin soltar su mano y la miró a los ojos, esperando encontrar a la chica que solía ser antes en ellos, a su _Desabrida_, la que no temía más a que a sentir, la chica inteligente, analítica, segura de sí misma, a la que amaba, pero sólo encontraba esa inestabilidad emocional gobernar sobre ella, deteriorándola, consumiéndola y derrotándola, quedando cada vez menos que rescatar. Aún así no quería irse, sentía que lo poco que quedaba de Nora aún era rescatable, que si lograba sanar todas esas heridas, que si ella lo dejaba entrar otra vez a su corazón, todo mejoraría y por ello toda dificultad que estaba pasando en esos instantes, cada desconcierto y tristeza, valdrían la pena.

—Aún estás a tiempo—dijo ella sin dejar observarle.

—¿A qué te refieres? —por alguna razón no le agradaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pero ella no contestó, se concentró en mover su mirada hasta las manos de ambos entrelazadas, como encajaban perfectamente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado y ellos siguieran siendo pareja. Ver tantas diferencias, la descolocó y también la hizo enfrentarse a una pregunta incomoda ¿Qué eran ellos en ese momento? Aún existía un sentimiento que los unía, pero no eran novios. No eran amigos, pero él estaba ahí para cuidarla ¿Por qué a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho todavía seguían unidos por un hilo, o más bien, por unas cadenas invisibles?

Él prefirió no insistir y miró hacia la nada, sintiendo ese vacío crecer en él al no saber en dónde estaba parado. Se percibía a sí mismo como una rata en un laberinto, o como si sus ojos estuvieran vendados y no pudiera ver el camino correcto, la opción correcta, la mejor decisión a tomar. Se sentía atrapado, cada vez más claustrofóbico, más temeroso y agonizante.

Como una especie de Déjà Vu, escuchó el auto de Larissa y miró a Nora, quien se había quedado dormida. Se levantó del suelo y apreció el rostro pálido de la chica, acarició su mejilla como una manera de despedirse, pues esperaba que Larissa otra vez necesitara estar a solas con su hija.

Entró a la casa justo cuando la mujer de pelo anaranjado hacía acto de presencia, pero frunció el ceño al ver que la acompañaba un hombre.

—Hola, Castiel—lo saludó con dos besos en la mejilla—. Él es Robert—señaló al hombre de pelo castaño con algunas canas.

—Mucho gusto—lo saludó el aludido con la mano y una gran sonrisa, y aunque Castiel le correspondió como debía el saludo, no dejó de mirarlo con sospecha.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Sería el nuevo novio de Larissa? No quería creer que aquella mujer era tan frívola como para buscar un nuevo pretendiente después de lo ocurrido con Dominic.

—¿Nora está en su habitación? —preguntó mientras dejaba su bolso encima de una de las butacas.

—Está en el patio—respondió todavía mirando al señor de arriba abajo, necesitando comprobar que no había nada amenazante en aquel desconocido.

—¿La quieres ver ahora? —le preguntó ella al hombre.

El corazón del chico se aceleró de pavor ante aquella pregunta ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer con aquel hombre y Nora?

—Por supuesto—dijo a la vez que asentía y se dejaba guiar por la mujer de pelo anaranjado hacia donde se encontraba Nora, completamente indefensa.

Fue detrás de ellos convencido de que algo no andaba bien.

—Está dormida—escuchó a Larissa justo cuando terminaba de salir al espacio abierto.

—Yo la despierto—dijo el completo extraño, sin saber que había creado una llamarada dentro de Castiel, quien lo veía como una amenaza.

—¡¿Qué mierda hace?! —gritó al ver aquel hombre tocar a su Nora con tanta confianza.

—Cálmate, Castiel—lo interrumpió Larissa sin entender el porqué reaccionaba así.

—Nora, despierta—murmuró el hombre ignorando adrede al chico iracundo, pues ya estaba un poco al tanto de él según lo que su amiga le había platicado.

—¡No la toque! —lo apartó como un bruto de Nora justo cuando ésta abría sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor confundida, pero se detuvo en el hombre por unos segundos sin reconocerle, hasta que aquel rostro hizo aparición entre la maraña de sus memorias.

—Usted…—se levantó poco a poco, creyendo estar equivocada de lo que sus ojos veían.

Castiel quedó paralizado al reparar que ellos ya se conocían ¿Pero de dónde?

—Hola, Nora—le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la chica que lo observaba atónita— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que asentía.

—Castiel—la mujer llamó la atención del chico—. Olvidé mencionarte que Robert fue el psiquiatra de Nora—el alivio que sintió fue tremendo, aunque este duró poco cuando la avergüenza invadió su rostro.

—Yo…—el hombre observaba con una media sonrisa al chico de rostro enrojecido— Lo siento, es que pensé que…—prefirió guardarse aquella información.

—No te preocupes, muchacho—le palmeó el hombro—. Ya estoy enterado de quién eres—el pelirrojo no entendió lo que quiso decir con aquellas palabras y éstas lograron otra vez encender sus sospechas.

—Doctor Parent…—habló Nora— ¿Qué hace aquí?—si bien sospechaba el porqué estaba ahí, necesitaba estar segura.

—Larissa me contactó—señaló con la cabeza a su amiga—. Me explicó lo que pasó—la chica bajó la mirada—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Mamá…—miró a Larissa sin poder creer lo que había hecho— ¿Por qué…?

—Quiero que estés bien, Nora—acarició el brazo de su hija—. Desde que pasó aquello con Dominic…—el nombre de aquel sujeto logró poner tenso el ambiente de inmediato— Sé que no lo estás, ni tú ni yo lo estamos. Pensé que lo mejor era buscar ayuda y quien mejor que alguien que ya conoces—sonrió a Robert.

—Yo…—secó sus lágrimas como pudo— No sé qué decir—y era cierto. Su madre estaba cambiando—. Pero, usted aquí, ¿Es ético? —se dirigió nuevamente hacia el Doctor.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora—miró a las otras dos personas— ¿Te parece si hablamos un momento?—ella asintió de inmediato, y tanto Castiel como Larissa entendieron que debían irse.

Los dos entraron al hogar, una calmada mientras el otro no sólo estaba avergonzado, sino también intrigado por la presencia de aquel hombre.

—¿Le habló de mí a él? —preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí—se recostó contra la encimera de la cocina—. Sé que puedes estar enojado, pero le tuve que decir todo por lo que Nora está pasando y, bueno, eso te incluye a ti—soltó el aire pesado que habitaba en su pecho—. No puedo seguir viéndola así, tan débil y perdida—Castiel asintió al entender que no sólo era un infierno para él, que Larissa también lo sufría, quién sabe si aún más que él, pues ella era su madre, quien le dio la vida y la vio crecer.

—¿Qué hará él?—necesitaba saber que Nora estaba en buenas manos después de todo, aún cuando él supiera que su ex novia había hablado maravillas de aquel señor, el pelirrojo no hacía nada por evitar percibir como una amenaza a casi cualquier hombre que se le acercara.

—Lo posible para que ella pueda superar todo esto—respondió con una ligera culpabilidad por no poder revelarle a Castiel lo que podía pasar después de la conversación que tenían Robert y Nora.

—

Las palabras de Larissa aún seguían minando en su cabeza. No sabía identificar qué, pero había algo detrás de lo que había dicho y podía jurar que no era un síntoma de su desconfianza.

—¿Quieres caminar más rápido?—preguntó la chica de ojos verdes al pelirrojo impávido que la acompañaba.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—le preguntó sin variar su andar tranquilo.

Él no entendía el porqué ella estaba tan apresurada en llegar cuando sólo era una cita sin más.

—Porque quiero llegar temprano—en serio terminaría perdiendo la paciencia si seguía tratando con un tipo tan apático.

Castiel bufó arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado salir con una tipa tan huraña como lo era Kim. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido que lo acompañaba se retiró al notar el lugar a dónde ella lo había llevado.

—¿Un gimnasio? —preguntó mientras ella entraba al local sin prestarle atención, logrando que otra vez el enojo lo invadiera.

Entró después de ella y la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió hostil y ya harto de tanto misterio.

—Primero me sueltas—le advirtió sin rastro de la chica amable del día anterior.

Castiel la soltó de mala gana, sin saber que ella se contenía de mandarlo al diablo.

Kim se acercó a la recepcionista y le explicó que ella y su "amigo" sólo entrarían a ver a alguien y luego se irían sin más. Ésta les dio el permiso de pasar sólo porque Kim solía ser amable y respetuosa de las reglas, por lo tanto, sí hacía aquello era por razones de mucho peso, o eso quería entender.

—Ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito—iba diciendo mientras ambos avanzaban entre las personas que se ejercitaban en la máquinas—. Dime que hago aquí.

—Sólo sígueme y lo averiguaras—ya le quedaba pocas ganas de seguir tratando con Castiel justo cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba golpeando el saco de boxeo.

—Hola, Nath—saludó al rubio, quien a escuchar su voz se detuvo de lo que hacía y la buscó con la mirada, sólo para mostrarse atónito al notar quien la acompañaba.

—Hola—quiso haber respondido su saludo con un poco de entusiasmo, pero la presencia del pelirrojo se lo impedía.

—Qué rayos…—dijo el pelirrojo sin creer estar viendo al "niñito bueno" entrenar en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —señaló al pelirrojo con su mano enguantada.

—Antes de que empieces a maldecir—miró hacia Castiel y luego a Nathaniel—. Ustedes deben hablar, de verdad…

—Espera un momento—interrumpió el pelirrojo— ¿Qué haces aquí tú? —lo señaló él también. Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Y cómo es eso de qué tenemos que hablar? —señaló esta vez a Kim.

Nathaniel ignoró adrede la pregunta de Castiel, en cambio se quitó uno de los guantes y tomó a Kim por la muñeca para llevársela lejos del otro.

—Explícame—inquirió impaciente—¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?

—Relájate, ¿Quieres?—le sonrió divertida— Ya te dije que lo traje aquí para que hablaran…

—¡Hablar de qué!—se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho gritando, pues llamó aún más la atención del pelirrojo hacia ellos— Ese pendejo y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por supuesto que sí—suspiró—. Sé que no me incumbe, pero después de lo que me contaste…—Nathaniel miró hacia otro lado cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más— Creo que charlar y que ambos hagan las paces…

—Te golpearon muy fuerte en esa cabeza, ¿No es así?—dijo enfadado, sintiéndose mal por otra vez comportarse como un cretino con esa chica que poco a poco se había convertido en una amiga.

—¡Oye! —lo empujó y sacudió la mano que usó al advertir que ésta se impregnó del sudor de Nathaniel— Sí me confiaste toda lo que te ha pasado fue por algo, ¿No?

—No pensé que saldrías con esta burrada—y otra vez su boca hablaba por sí misma, convenciéndose un poco más de que con ella era inevitable mostrarse como un patán, como él mismo.

—En serio estoy considerando no romperte la cara, Nathaniel—se cruzó de brazos mientras el aludido sonreía con petulancia ante sus palabras—. Pero hice esto porque era justo lo que querías ¿No? Que ambos dejaran de ser enemigos.

—Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que no se puede razonar con subnormales—la chica rió un poco.

—Al menos yo lo intento contigo—el rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

—No eres graciosa, Kim—replicó mientras alcanzaba su toalla y la usaba para secar su rostro mojado por el sudor.

—Te diré lo que es gracioso: Que intentes aparentar que no te importa—él bufó otra vez—. Era tu mejor amigo y ahora sabe que todo lo que pasó fue sólo un malentendido. No es justo que sigan comportándose como rivales.

—Ya basta—empezó a colocarse el guante que se había quitado con anterioridad—. No me interesa hacer las paces con ese bruto.

—¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas.

—Mejor dejo de hacerte caso—se acercó hasta el saco de boxeo, y empezó a golpearlo, ignorando a propósito la presencia de Castiel.

—Iré al grano—se acercó la morena al pelirrojo—: Los dos se están comportando como unos brutos—Nathaniel golpeó con más fuerza el saco, tanto que este se elevó un poco, sorprendiendo al chico de ojos grises—. Deben hablar de lo que pasó y hacer las paces.

—¿Eso era? —sonrió el pelirrojo con su característica arrogancia— El niñito ya no quiere pelear—sin embargo su seguridad se vio menguada cuando el rubio paró de golpear el saco y se acercó a él con la intención de ahí mismo cerrarle la boca.

—Como si tú no quisieras lo mismo—se mofó la chica de ojos verdes—. Ambos admitan que metieron la pata.

—Te puedes ir por donde viniste—le recomendó el rubio a Castiel y otra vez se alejó hacia el saco, golpeándolo con más potencia que antes.

Castiel se acercó al saco y lo sostuvo con tal de que dejara de tambalearse.

—¿Qué te enoja tanto, Delegado? —otra vez sonrió prepotente. Nathaniel golpeó con más fuerzas el saco, haciendo que el pelirrojo aguantara el impacto— ¿Es porque no me interesa jugar a los amiguitos contigo?—apretó los dientes cuando un nuevo golpe atacó el saco.

Nathaniel sonrió al saber que el otro lo estaba pasando mal, así que se dedicó a golpear el saco aún más fuerte, más ágil, con tal de hastiarlo.

—Te haces el fuerte…—habló entre dientes por seguir sosteniendo aquella cosa pesada— Pero sólo eres un bebito…—otro golpe que sintió como le arrancaba el aire— Quieres dejar de luchar…—no se esperaba aquel rodillazo— Porque eres un cobarde…—otro golpe, esta vez muy cerca de su cara—Realmente nunca peleaste por algo…—ya sentía que iba a devolver el estómago por todo los golpes indirectos que recibía— Te conformaste con ser el niño bueno y al final te quedaste sin nada…—se quejó cuando sintió el último golpe como si de verdad hubiera sido a él y no al saco.

—¿Qué decías, imbécil?—sonrió hiperventilando, esperando a que el otro se recompusiera.

Castiel respiró profundo, separándose del saco y mirando a Nathaniel con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿No lo entiendes? —rió un poco, mientras Kim observaba aquel espectáculo muy lejos de entender lo que ahí pasaba— Ser mi amigo otra vez no va a borrar el hecho de que estás por debajo de mí—y al fin provocó justo lo que quería.

El rubio se quitó rápidamente los guantes y lo golpeó justo en la boca. Castiel cayó el suelo con la mano en la boca. Se levantó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido y se abalanzó contra el rubio quien ya lo esperaba y se retiró a tiempo, para después volver a golpearlo, esta vez en el estómago.

—Parece que el que está por debajo es otro—rió al ver como el pelirrojo sostenía su estómago y tragaba aire con dificultad.

—Nathaniel, ya basta—dijo Kim, observando como algunas personas que acercaban a ellos—. Te puedes meter en problemas—el rubio retrocedió y asintió, sin esperarse el merecido golpe de Castiel en su cara.

—Pobrecito—rió más fuerte mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de encima y se la tiraba a Kim, quien no hizo movimiento alguno de atraparla y por lo tanto cayó al suelo— ¿Aún sigues obedeciendo las reglas? —volvió a golpearlo en el mismo lugar— Mejor regresa con tu papito—aquella frase fue suficiente para cabrear a Nathaniel, quien terminó propinándole una buena patada en las costillas.

—¡Lo vas a matar!—gritó la morena interponiéndose entre los dos— Si lo traje aquí no fue para que terminaran peleándose—pero Nathaniel la rodeó y volvió a patear a Castiel, quien aún yacía en el suelo.

—Así es…—dijo el rubio, mirando al pelirrojo encorvarse del dolor— Retuércete como la escoria que eres—Castiel lo tomó por el tobillo y lo arrojó también al suelo, golpeándolo en el rostro otra vez.

Los golpes iban y venían, la furia y la arrogancia eran el combustible que los incitaba a seguir en aquella lucha sin sentido, pero que necesitaban para suplir la sed de terminar con todo aquello, con todos esos años de rencor, de envidia y secretos.

De pronto los dos fueron separados por varios hombres y se miraron, observaron los cardenales en la cara del otro.

—¡Son unos animales! —gritó Kim— ¡Y tú todavía más! —señaló a Nathaniel— ¿Acaso no piensan más que en pelear? —inquirió enfurecida, pero sin esperarse que ambos chicos empezaran a reír, provocando que todos los vieran como si estuvieran locos.

—¿Qué pasó, nilñito de mami? —se burló el rubio— ¿Quieres llorar? —rió entre dientes al notar que Castiel parecía que iba hacerlo, aunque sonreía altivo.

—Sólo de la risa que me causa verte la cara, Delegado—intentó zafarse del agarre de los otros, pero estos claramente no lo dieron aquella oportunidad.

—No entiendo nada—dijo Kim justo lo que pensaban todos mientras los otros dos reían sin saber porqué. Quizás porque habían dejado al otro hecho un desastre, o porque realmente ya no sentían aquel rencor que cargaron por años. Fue como volver en el tiempo, como ser de nuevo esos niños que estaban muy lejos de odiarse.

—

El jueves para Castiel pasaba de una manera extraña, pues luego de lo ocurrido con Nathaniel, cuando ambos se encontraron al otro día en el instituto, los insultos y provocaciones de una nueva pelea no faltaron, pero no eran como antes, no eran manifestaciones de su resentimiento mutuo. Y por otro lado estaba Lysandro, quien se mostraba reacio con él por lo ocurrido el día anterior y que sólo le dirigió la palabra con la intención de informarle que ellos dos, Greg y Erick tenían que hablar antes de partir al día siguiente de la ciudad. Le resultaba inesperado encontrarse en una situación en la que se estaba llevando mejor con Nathaniel que con Lysandro.

Después de la jornada escolar se reunió con sus compañeros de banda en un bar, esperando ya lo que iba a escuchar de parte de los tres. Que era un vago, que no se estaba comprometiendo lo suficiente, que arruinaría la oportunidad de todos por andar distraído en otras cosas y así fue. Primero fue Greg quien se mostró decepcionado por su bajo desempeño, luego Erick quien con sus malas bromas intentaba indagar el porqué hacía lo que hacía y por último Lysandro quien se contuvo de decir la verdadera razón de su distanciamiento de la banda y en cambio prefirió aclarar que era una oportunidad única en la vida como para que él la estuviera despreciando.

Toda la conversación fue ajena a él, en realidad ni siquiera veía algún indicio de sentido en seguir escuchándolos. Se sentía disociado de ese deseo de querer llegar a ser un gran músico ahora que sabía todo a lo que debía renunciar. Renunciar a su tranquilidad, a no ser alguien que obedeciera a la primera y la más importante, renunciar a Nora, ceder en no saber de ella, si mejoraba o empeoraba. No obstante, sorprendió a sus amigos al asentir como si nada y prometer de la boca para fuera que se esforzaría por cumplir con todas las exigencias.

Después de eso se despidió de los tres cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, sin importarle que Lysandro leyera su intención de ir hacia la casa de Nora. Quería verla antes de irse al día siguiente.

—Hola, Castiel…—la mujer se quedó paraliza a notar los moretones en su cara— ¿Qué te pasó?—lo dejó pasar.

—Ah, sólo un accidente—no quería profundizar en su pelea con Nathaniel—¿Cómo está Nora?

—Está durmiendo—dijo sin dejar de observar el rostro magullado del chico. Le costaba creer que hubiera sido un accidente—. Le di algo para ello, así que no despertará pronto.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó a la mujer y ésta asintió, mirando con un poco de lástima al chico que desaparecía en el pasillo.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nora, inspirando profundo y sin saber el porqué necesitaba verla con tanta urgencia, sin importarle si estaba dormida.

Entró al cuarto y se acercó a la cama a paso lento, observando a la chica de pelo anaranjado dormir plácidamente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Se sentó a su lado y analizó su rostro con detenimiento, queriendo preservar cada rasgo de su cara sin razón alguna para hacerlo, sólo porque deseaba hacerlo, tener esa imagen de ella como la última hasta que volviera el domingo; recordarla tranquila, en paz y sin temor alguno.

Alejó un poco de cabello de su cara y pasó un dedo por su mejilla al tiempo que los pensamientos de lo que había pasado el martes lo asaltaban. Como la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo, como estuvo cerca de besarla, y entonces aquella espina encajada en su corazón se hizo más presente cuando la duda de qué eran los dos apareció.

Cada día se sentía más abatido al no saber cómo dar un paso, al sentirse invadido por posibles falsas esperanzas de recuperarla, al caer en ese deseo ferviente de luchar por ella, pero a la vez de no saber dónde estaba parado, de si ella estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que él no desistiera, o si en realidad era lo correcto intentar entrar en su corazón cuando ella estaba peleando su propia batalla.

—Como quisiera saber qué hacer…—dijo en voz baja a la vez que tomaba la mano de la chica— De verdad quiero ayudarte, pero ni siquiera sé quién soy para ti ahora... Mierda, es frustrante, Nora—ella seguía profundamente dormida, o eso parecía—. Ahora estás pasando por tantas cosas y dudo que tengas en mente lo que alguna vez fuimos, pero yo no he dejado de pensar en eso ni un solo momento—miró hacia el techo y apretó más la mano, sin temor de despertarla—. Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero yo no me alejaré de ti, no puedo hacerlo ahora… ¿Y sabes? No me importa si para quedarme a tu lado tengo que dejar todo lo que consideraba una meta, porque… porque para mí no tiene sentido seguir luchando por algo si no estoy contigo—secó la lágrima mucho antes de que ésta se derramara en su mejilla—. Sé que no escuchas, pero me iré este fin de semana así que no podré venir a verte y yo… Creo que me saldré de la banda—la idea mucho tiempo atrás le pudo parecer ridícula, pero en esos momentos era lo que concebía mejor para él que ya no se sentía parte de ella y con menos pasión que en un principio, por no decir nula pasión—. Y me dedicaré… Bueno, realmente no sé a qué, pero sé que me enfocaré en ti, en que te mejores y vuelvas a ser la de antes y en recuperarte, Nora, porque si hay algo en lo que de verdad creo, es que debajo de todo ese miedo que tienes aún sientes algo por mí, lo mismo que siento yo… Que ahora te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir—sonrió sin alegría a caer en cuenta de que estaba diciendo algo que habría sido mejor decirle cuando ella estuviera despierta.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos, acercándose al rostro impasible de Nora; la contempló fascinado, loco por ella, y depositó un beso muy ligero, casi imperceptible, sintiendo en su mente filtrarse la culpa por besarla en ese estado.

Se levantó rápidamente, comprobado que ella no se había despertado por su osadía, y luego de mirarla por un par de segundos, salió a paso apresurado de la habitación, encontrándose con Larissa en el pasillo, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Él entonces entendió que ella lo estuvo espiando y por ello su rostro enrojeció.

—Yo… Lo siento…

—No importa—sus ojos estaban incluso cristalizados por las palabras que aquel chico le había dedicado a su hija—. Yo soy quien lo siente, no debí estar espiándote—de verdad estaba arrepentida por ello.

El pelirrojo asintió, dándole a entender que él no guardaba rencor por lo que ella había hecho y se despidió sin tratar de aclarar el porqué había hecho aquello.

La mujer lo observó con más pesadumbre, sintiendo mucha culpa por haber pensado alguna vez que él no era bueno para su hija. Ahora no sólo sabía que él no era una mal chico después todo, sino que también era alguien que de verdad amaba a su hija, de verdad él podía ser el indicado para Nora.

La mujer entró a la habitación para ver como seguía su hija, sorprendiéndose bastante al verla con los dedos acariciando sus labios y las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos.

—¿Estabas despierta? —inquirió aún cuando sabía la respuesta.

—La pastilla no hizo tan buen efecto—limpió su rostro humedecido, todavía sintiendo la presión de los labios de él sobre los de ellas, sus palabras tan dulces y a la vez tan amargas surcar en su mente y desgarrar a jirones su voluntad de mantenerse firme en su decisión.

—Nora, ese chico de verdad está loco por ti… No es justo lo que haces—no quería recriminarle nada, pero necesitaba que su hija entrara un poco en razón, incluso era por su bien.

—Lo sé—se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas—, pero tampoco es justo que por estar…—que él hubiera confesado que la amaba aún la trastornaba— Que por amarme…—su voz se quebró al sentir esa maravillosa palabra como la más cruel de todas—Esté pensando en abandonar su sueño. Él nunca habría dicho algo como eso antes, yo le estoy haciendo más daño de esa forma, mamá—la miró buscando su apoyo, como Larissa pensó que nunca la volvería a ver—. Va abandonar su futura carrera por mí, para estar con alguien tan… Tan rota—otra vez sus lágrimas afloraron fuera de sus ojos y la mujer se acercó a ella y, sin importarle si la rechazaba, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Nora.

—Pero ya lo escuchaste. Él te ama—lo dijo sonriente, queriendo que su hija sintiera la felicidad que aquel sentimiento daba—. Él prefiere estar contigo y si lo aceptas, los dos serán felices, Caramelito—la chica lloró con más fuerza.

—No… Yo no puedo hacerle eso a él—dejarlo sin sueños que cumplir, sin pasión por nada, que sólo velara por ella sin ver más allá de su amor, era lo peor, porque, demonios, deseaba hacerlo así, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella también lo amaba más allá de un deseo egoísta y no podía ser feliz sabiendo que él estaría vacío, falto de esperanzas en lograr algo, en alcanzar sus metas.

—¿Y qué harás? —tomó la barbilla de Nora, para que la mirara frente a frente— Él no sabe lo que tienes planeado hacer y no es justo que te vayas así sin más—la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No sé…—volvió a secar sus mejillas— Necesito pensar mejor todo esto—movió la cabeza hacia un lado y la madre entendió aquello con que lo pensaría mejor sola.

—Caramelito—llamó la atención de su hija—. No pienses tanto, a veces sólo hay que hacer las cosas sin meditarlas—la más joven no creía en aquel consejo, después de todo siempre había hecho las cosas así— y más cuando se trata de algo como el amor—la mujer se levantó de la cama—. Confió en que tomarás la mejor decisión para los dos—y salió de la habitación, deseando que tomara su consejo en serio.

—

El fin de semana fue un infierno para Castiel. Levantarse temprano para grabar la misma canción una y otra vez lo tenía hastiado, pero no sólo eso, sino el también recibir constantes reprimendas por no tocar la guitarra como debería. De verdad hacía lo mejor que podía por tocarla bien, pero justo en el momento que ella pasaba en su mente, fallaba. La preocupación lo estaba matando, él no saber que tan bien iba con las citas con el psiquiatra lo inquietaba y lo hacía errar, causando el descontento no sólo en su compañeros y su manager, sino también en todo el equipo detrás.

El sábado en la noche llamó varias veces a Larissa, pero ella no contestó. También llamó a la casa y a Nora, pero ninguna de las dos apreció para responderle, colmándolo de temor por no saber lo que pasaba.

Sus amigos lo veían con decepción por lo que se había convertido. Como parecía más y más distanciado de los demás y de él mismo. Ninguno se atrevía a hablarle más allá de asuntos de la banda, tanto por enojo por su forma de desempeñarse como por saber que ellos no cambiarían nada, que la única persona capaz de elevar su ánimo hasta el cielo era la misma que lo mantenía en aquella fase sombría.

Cuando llegó el domingo por la tarde, los cuatro ya se dirigían a Sweet Ville en silencio, uno ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba y los otros fingiendo que no les importaba ver a su amigo más y más desecho.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse cuando el pelirrojo se acercaba a la casa de Nora mientras pensaba en la discusión que había tenido esa misma mañana con su manager al explicarle su decisión de renunciar a la banda. Éste se negó rotundamente y no tardó en sacar el contrato que había firmado, logrando sacar a flote la ira de Castiel, quien mandó a todos a la mierda, demostrando aún más su inestabilidad. Recordar aquello lo hacía darse cuenta de que no había actuado de la mejor manera, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que él tenía razón y no Gregor y los demás, quienes no eran nadie para impedirle hacer lo que sea con su vida.

Tocó el timbre con la mente nerviosa no sólo por lo que había pasado ese fin de semana, también por no haber sabido de su Nora en todo ese tiempo. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba mejorando.

—Hola—lo saludó Larissa sin su habitual jovialidad, atemorizando más al pelirrojo.

—Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? —le pidió mientras observaba el semblante serio de la mujer.

—Claro—lo dejó pasar apreciando su corazón estremecerse ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¿Dónde está Nora? —quiso saber de inmediato al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada.

—Ella no está—confesó con menos ánimo.

Castiel volvió a mirar a la mujer que frotaba nerviosa sus manos.

—¿Qué no está? —su corazón se aceleró aún más, presintiendo algo extraño en la manera en las que se escucharon aquellas palabras— ¿Dónde está? —inquirió sin ocultar su ansiedad.

—Nora se fue de la ciudad—observó como el chico palidecía.

—¿Qué? —no podía ser verdad, eso no tenía ningún sentido— No puede ser cierto…—necesitaba creerlo así— Ella vive aquí, no está bien para salir de la ciudad…—la mujer suspiró abatida por tener que enfrentarse a explicarle lo que Nora había decidido.

—Es la verdad, Castiel—hizo una mueca desganada—. Robert… Él trabaja en una institución especial para jóvenes que, bueno, pasan por un mal momento y…

—¡¿Me dice que ese imbécil se la llevó a un manicomio?! —vociferó iracundo al pensar en Nora en un lugar lleno de locos.

—No es un manicomio—quiso aclarar sin perder la calma—. Ya te dije, es un lugar especial para jóvenes que pasan por momentos difíciles, no necesariamente para dementes, sólo para chicos… Con problemas en el estado de ánimo.

—Depresión, ¿No es así?—su voz se entrecortó al entender mejor a lo que se refería, que Nora estaba deprimida a tal punto que necesitaba estar en un sitio de esos.

—No sólo depresión, también estrés post-traumático entre otros trastornos de ese tipo se tratan en ese lugar…

—¿Cómo pudo dejar que se llevaran a su hija así como así? —preguntó con amargura y enfado, mirando a la mujer como si hubiera cometido asesinato frente a sus ojos— Ella no está loca y no necesita estar excluida del mundo ¡La necesita a usted! —la señaló con el dedo, notando que temblaba un poco por la ira— ¡Nos necesita a todos para que la ayudemos a mejorar! —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Ella fue quien lo decidió por sí misma—esa otra confesión logró enfriar cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. Robert sólo le habló de ese lugar a Nora porque pensó que le sería más sencillo trabajar con ella en su lugar de trabajo…—a ella también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas— Él no la obligó, ella fue quien tomó esa decisión.

—Pero ella…—no podía más con la opresión en su pecho, como si hubiera sido golpeado— Ella debía estar aquí, con…—miró hacia arriba al sentir que iba a terminar por derramar lágrimas frente a Larissa— No puede ser que haya hecho eso, sin decirme nada… ¿Tan poco significo para ella? —esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, el enterarse que no sólo la había perdido como su novia o como la chica que era antes, también había perdido su amor.

—No es así, Castiel—la mujer puso su mano sobre el hombro de él—. A Nora de verdad le importas—se apartó de él y fue hacia la repisa en dónde descansaba una un sobre de papel—. Toma—le pasó la carta con una media sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar los pensamientos pesimistas que gobernaban sobre la mente de él.

—¿Qué es esto? —tomó desconfiado el sobre.

—Nora la escribió para ti y me dijo que te la diera lo antes posible—el pelirrojo no quiso tardar en abrirla y leerla ahí mismo.

Larissa se mantuvo impasible mientras el chico de ojos grises leía cada palabra que sentía profundamente. Varias veces tuvo que detenerse de la lectura para tomar aire y evitar llorar, hasta que finalmente terminó de leer la carta.

—Ella…—no sabía qué sentir, si el enojo por su partida, la tristeza por entender mejor el infierno que pasaba o la minúscula alegría que le provocaron aquellas palabras que confesaba lo que ella sentía por él y lo que quería para él— ¿Dónde está? —quiso saber al experimentar la energía de ir a buscarla apoderarse de su espíritu— Tengo que verla y hablar…

—No puedo decirlo—y esa respuesta le bajó los ánimos de inmediato—. Nora no quiere que la vayas a buscar y me pidió que no te dijera dónde está.

—¡Pero no es justo! —gritó otra vez enfadado— ¡Ella no puede confesarme todo esto , irse y esperar que me quede como si nada!

—Escucha, Castiel—seguía en su papel de alma sosegada—. Sé lo que sientes por mi hija—ambos recordaron lo que había pasado el jueves—, sé que la amas como nadie la amará y sé que eres de confiar, por eso te digo que no seré un obstáculo entre Nora y tú… pero entiende que ella y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación y yo también quiero recuperarla—ahora parecía ella la que iba a llorar—. Y si para eso debo apoyarla en esta decisión, lo haré—admitió culpable pero firme ante la mirada penetrante del chico.

Él suspiro pesadamente, entendiendo la necesidad de recupera a Nora, aunque la situación de Larissa era diferente, ambos tenían un punto en común y era Nora. El amor de una madre contra el amor de un hombre.

—¿Cuándo volverá? —al menos deseaba tener esa respuesta.

—No lo sé—dijo la verdad—. Podría ser sólo unas semanas o un par de meses—¿Meses? Dios, sentía el mismo infierno en esa palabra—. Todo depende de ella.

—¿Qué pasará con el instituto? —aunque en realidad no era lo que más le interesaba.

—Hablaré con la Directora y los profesores mañana.

El pelirrojo asintió ya sin alguna otra pregunta, devanándose los sesos al saber que Nora estaba a kilómetros de él y no podía acceder a ella.

—Yo…—habló con poca firmeza— Yo creo que no hago nada aquí. Adiós—se dirigió hacia la puerta sin escuchar cuando Larissa se despedía de él también y salió de la casa apresurado.

—

La noche del lunes era fresca y solitaria, las calles se encontraba silenciosas y eso lo notaba el pelirrojo cuando subía las escaleras de emergencia para llegar al techo del edificio.

Demonio se sentó a su lado, observando a su amo, con aquella expresión triste en su rostro, buscar el móvil en su bolsillo para iluminar la carta que no dejaba de leer una y otra vez desde el día anterior.

_Castiel._

_Me cuesta escribiste esta carta, pero no he encontrado la mejor manera de decirte todo lo que siento. Hablar no me sirve de mucho en estos momentos en los que no soy capaz de controlar mis emociones y siento que cada día me ahogo más y más en esta pesadilla que creí superaría pronto. _

_Me duele demasiado seguir de esta forma, intentando mantenerme firme sin éxito, soy incapaz de olvidar los golpes, las burlas, a ese tipo queriendo abusar de mí y sobre todo, a mi padre, quemarse delante de mis ojos._

_Las pesadillas no cesan, apenas he dormido y ahora sé que tratar de ignorar todo esto que crece dentro de mí no es la solución, por eso he decidido irme de la ciudad por un tiempo. Estaré en un centro para gente como yo y el Doctor Parent hará lo posible por ayudarme a salir de ésta. _

_He pensado muy bien las consecuencias de irme sin avisarte, pero tengo mis razones. _

_En un principio me intentaba convencer de que no lo hacía porque tú no eras nadie a quien yo deba rendir cuentas. Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó el jueves, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, te escuché hablarme y ahora sé el porqué no lo hacía: porque no quería enfrentarme a ti, a que me miraras de esa manera tan indescriptible, que me tocaras y me debilitaras, que con tu tercas palabras intentaras convencerme de quedarme, quedarme a tu lado._

_Me siento sin fuerzas cuando te comportas así, cuando eres todo eso que amo de ti. Enérgico, apasionado, fuerte. Eres sin duda especial y desde que te conocí he querido convencerme de lo contrario. Pero después de escucharte, sentí unas ganas inmensas de retenerte, de besarte, de que me abrazaras y me convencieras de que todo iría bien. No lo hice porque me di cuenta de que no es lo mejor. _

_Otra cosa que también amo de ti es tu pasión por la música, tanto que no puedo evitar asociar ésta contigo cuando pienso en ti. También cuando recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que sentí con total claridad que te amaba, que amaba todo de ti, era cuando tu brillabas por tu amor a la música, a tocar con tus amigos, tocar esa canción que tanto te gusta en tu guitarra. Por eso no puedo dejar que mi deseo de aferrarme a ti se dé, porque por mi culpa piensas renunciar aquello que te hace feliz y no sólo eso, ya no lo ves como antes por mi culpa también._

_No soy experta en el amor, tú muy bien lo sabes, pero creo que el amor no debe ser egoísta, no debe ser posesivo, tampoco puede traernos más dolor que felicidad y nuestro amor es insano, porque te ha robado tu felicidad, tu pasión, ha hecho padecer a tu sueño de ser un gran músico._

_No puedo permitirme hacerte este daño, no quiero que te vuelvas dependiente de mí, que no veas más allá de los dos. No es justo que te olvides de ti mismo por mí._

_Necesito recuperarme, quiero sentirme libre de temor y tristeza sin arrastrarte a ti a este infierno, porque yo también lo hago, Castiel, yo también te amo demasiado ahora, pero lo hago lo suficiente para dejarte libre._

_Me ha invadido la duda de no saber lo que somos tu y yo y ahora sé que sólo somos dos personas que aman demasiado, pero de una forma vil, hiriente y desdichada. _

_No me busques, por favor, haz eso por mí, como un último favor. Necesitamos alejarnos para recuperar quiénes éramos antes._

_Por último quiero pedirte perdón. Perdón por haberte hecho perder el tiempo con alguien como yo, por haberte herido al arrastrarte a mi tristeza. _

_Nada me haría más feliz que saberte feliz a ti._

_Atentamente, Nora._

Cerró la carta por enésima vez, y por enésima vez sintió las ganas de llorar.

—No sabes que tú eres lo que me hace feliz—dijo mirando al cielo en un intento de no llorar, sintiendo las lamidas de su perro en la mano y pensando que ella estaba equivocada si pensaba que esa carta lo convencería de desistir.

* * *

**Nora ha decidido irse para sanar sus heridas. Piensa que ha hecho lo mejor, pero Castiel parece no está de acuerdo con ella. Ambos han confesado su amor, pero esto no ha servido de mucho ¿Aún hay esperanzas de amarse sin tantos obstáculos y peros?**

**Por otro lado Castiel y Nathaniel parece que se llevarán mejor, a su manera, claro XD **

**Admito que fue un capítulo que me quedó largo, pero es que desde que empecé a escribirlo no me pude detener :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si fue así, o no, pueden dejar un review con su opinión ^^**

**¡Bye! **


	32. Seguir o detenerse

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS._

_JavieraPilar:Jajaja me rindo, creo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión. Y no es difícil, es que sería una historia muy aburrida si todo saliera bien para los dos :´v Ya veremos en este cap cómo reaccionará Cassy, por Nora creo que la justifica los problemas por los que pasa :s Me alegra mucho que te gustara que el cap fuera largo, éste también lo será, pero no tanto como el anterior :´D_

_Lynalee: Estos dos con sus complejos de Romeo y Julieta xD Ha sido difícil para los tres volver a cómo eran antes después de tantos problemas que han tenido que enfrentar :/ Me agrada que alguien notara cómo Larissa hace lo posible por la mejora de su hija n.n _

_Por supuesto que estos dos necesitaban unos buenos golpes x´D Esperemos que vuelvan a cómo eran antes :3 Por otro lado, no creo que tengas que temer por su amistad con Lys, sin intención de dar spoiler jaja._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_BoxOfGlitter: Lamento haberte hecho llorar :'v Estos dos son unos dramáticos y hacen del amor algo más complicado u.u_

_Star786: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Sí, es que una decisión para toda la vida y hay que pensarla bien, Castiel no lo había hecho u.u_

_Jajajaja y a mí me alegra que te gustara la manera de llevarse de estos dos, es que de otra forma hubiera quedado muy yaoi y no queremos competencia para Norita ¬w¬_

_¡Gracias! *o* Me emociona mucho cada vez que leo que les encanta la historia y sí, tristemente ya estamos cerca del final :/_

_Annie: Awww en serio me alegra que te parezca emocionante n.n ¿Y qué fue lo que mal pensaste con Kim? ¬u¬ ¡No puede ser! Ya van dos que caen por este chico gracias al fic x´D_

_¡¿La leerás de nuevo?! *u* Me dejaste sin palabras :´v_

* * *

Primero era un golpe directo a su pecho, luego la desesperación destruyendo cada atisbo de calma; seguía la furia, quemando a través de su alma, seduciéndolo a cometer una locura y finalmente quedaba desolado en el piso, con su voz perdiéndose en un falso camino en el que esperaba _encontrarla_.

Todos los días era lo mismo, el mar de terror en el que se había convertido su realidad desde que ella decidió irse lo martirizaba desde que se despertaba. Parecía haber envejecido de un día para otro, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse definitivamente a la menor provocación.

Desde el segundo uno que supo que se había ido por tiempo indefinido, andaba con el estigma que estampaba todo su cuerpo cada vez más obvio para los demás, pues sospechaba que no eran ideas suyas que en la mirada de todos encontraba el reconocimiento de que él era cual adicto que había sido separado de su droga. Era ese tipo destruido que reflejaba la viva imagen del Síndrome de abstinencia.

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, como caía más y más bajo por esa chica que amaba como a nadie, deseaba como ninguna, necesitaba hasta el punto de humillarse. Pero no podía detener ese vacío que crecía dentro de él y que necesitaba ser llenado con la presencia de ella.

Investigó en internet sobre el paradero de ese lugar en el que ella se encontraba encerrada, resultando que podía ser cualquiera de las múltiples opciones que se extendían en el mapa. No funcionó para calmarlo, más bien lo alteró más de lo que ya estaba. Decidió que había sido suficiente cuando sólo había pasado la primera semana. Se dirigió en su motocicleta hacia el lugar más cercano, el cual estaba a casi tres horas. Intentó entrar, pero fue detenido por los guardias de seguridad del lugar mucho antes de poner siquiera un pie en la entrada. Llegó ya de noche a su ciudad y, con un aspecto más descompuesto, tocó desesperado el timbre de la casa de Nora.

Larissa se sorprendió de verlo, pero lo que no le sorprendió fue ver a ese chico con aquella fachada de pobre desgraciado.

Ya harto le exigió el verdadero paradero de Nora. La mujer se negó rotundamente, un poco asustada de que Castiel intentara sacarle la información por las malas, por suerte no fue así y lo único que sufrió su ira fue su propio puño al golpear la pared.

No soportó más y se arrodilló, rogó por información, que lo llevara a ella, o sólo una pista. Pero ella se mostro resistente y después de obligarlo a levantarse lo hizo entrar al hogar.

—Ella está bien—dijo la mujer mientras le servía algo de cenar al pelirrojo después de haberle ofrecido hielo para su mano— ¿No debería ser suficiente saberla bien, Castiel?

"Debería" pensó él. Pero no era suficiente. Le era necesario verla, comprobar lo que Larissa decía y aún viéndolo con sus ojos sabía que tampoco sería suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente, no había vuelto a ser suficiente desde que ella había pronunciado "Ya no somos nada, Castiel".

Se obligó a comer, como había hecho esos últimos días, sin sentir placer alguno en llenarse el estómago.

—¿Te gustaría venir mañana también? —preguntó la mujer al notar que él se iba por su camino.

Castiel la miró sin ver lo que ella pretendía con aquella invitación.

—Creo que podemos hablar un poco más de cómo le va a ella ¿Eso serviría? —inquirió con muy pocas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Él asintió, pensando que peor era nada y se fue sin lograr convencerse a sí mismo de aquello.

Las horas pasaban y él estaba estático en su cama, observando la oscuridad, resistiéndose a dejarse a llevar por las fantasías de que ella estaba ahí, recuperada, feliz y con él. También se resistía a leer esa carta, el constante recordatorio de que estaba a cientos o quizá miles de kilómetros de él.

La noche siguiente fue a casa de Larissa y ambos cenaron en silencio. Después inició lo que él ya sabía que vendría.

—No deberías hacerte esto—dijo refiriéndose a su apariencia melancólica y que denotaba poco cuidado.

—No lo hago a propósito—murmuró indiferente, esperando que la conversación se moviera al punto por el que estaba ahí.

—Aún así, no haces nada para detenerlo.

—¿De qué sirve? —su pregunta se escuchó más hostil de lo que esperaba— Ella… Se llevó todo—habría preferido no seguir demostrando su dependencia por ella.

—No creo que a Nora le guste saberte así—tomó los platos de ambos y los llevó al lavaplatos.

—Ella me convirtió en esto—pero tampoco quería detenerse de decir lo que guardaba—. Robó cada parte de mí y ahora soy este pedazo de…

—Por favor—lo detuvo antes de que usara alguna grosería frente a ella—. Quiero saber algo—él asintió— ¿Eres feliz así?

"¿Qué maldita pregunta era esa?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Por supuesto que no era feliz así, eso se notaba a leguas.

—Supongo que no—le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba él no malinterpretara— ¿Quieres que Nora sea feliz?

—Sí—respondió sin pensar.

—¿Crees que ella sería feliz al saber que eres infeliz? —le recalcó para que notara su error.

—Ella es quien me hace feliz y se fue, así que…—dejó la frase en el aire al sentir que sus palabras terminarían quebrándose.

—Nora no puede ser lo único que te hace feliz—lo miró con ternura. Por alguna razón, aquella reacción no le gustó al chico—. Algo tuvo que haberte hecho feliz antes de ella.

—Nada ya lo hace.

—¿No te parece un poco injusto que tu felicidad dependa sólo de una persona?

La última frase de la carta rebotó en su cabeza. ¿Qué nada la haría más feliz que saberlo feliz a él? Era paradójico hasta lo estúpido y lo cómico.

—¿Qué hago? —su pregunta salió vacía, como si realmente no le importara saber la respuesta.

Larissa suspiró, queriendo decir las palabras correctas.

—No sé—se sinceró y él chico medio sonrió por la respuesta—. Rencuéntrate contigo mismo—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—Haz lo que te hacía feliz antes de ella, piensa más en ti, lucha por lo que te apasiona—esta vez la mujer le sonrió de verdad—. Estoy segura que eso es lo que ella quiere para ti.

—¿Nora se lo dijo?—le interesaba saber más sobre lo que ella quería.

—Sí. Ella no quiere que renuncies a lo que amas por ella—se sentó frente a él de nuevo.

—Yo la amo a ella—esas palabras eran tan reales que ya le costaba esconderlas y no soltarlas a la menor oportunidad.

—Ese es tu problema.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar— ¿Cómo es que amarla es un problema?

—Lo es cuando dejas que ese amor se convierta en lo único importante.

Él apretó los labios en un intento de controlar las palabras ácidas que quería devolver a Larissa. No deseaba faltarle al respeto recordándole que por amor ella puso en peligro a su hija.

—Nora te ama a ti también—él quería escucharlo de la misma chica y no de su madre—. Pero ella no ve el amor como tú lo ves.

—¿Cómo lo ve?—las palabras con las que describió su amor en la carta no le gustaron. Vil, hiriente y desdichado, así era lo que sentían, según ella.

—Supongo que lo ve en una forma en la que ninguno de los dos deba perder nada o sacrificarse ante el otro—se volvió a encoger de hombros. Intentaba ser sabia, pero hasta ella misma se sentía perdida.

—Eso es ridículo. De eso trata ¿No? De que cuando sientes esto, debes luchar y sacrificarte…

—No lo sé… Pero ella no lo ve así, casi te lo puedo asegurar.

Después siguió un incomodo silencio que rompió el pelirrojo al levantarse y despedirse de la mujer de ojos verdes.

Y nuevamente en su habitación se encontraba mirando a la nada, pero esta vez no lo hacía desde su desesperación. Pensaba en las palabras de Larissa y en las de Nora.

¿Qué lo hacía feliz antes? La música, por supuesto, pero eso era ya algo insignificante en comparación a lo que experimentó con esa chica. Pero, quizás podía intentar encontrar algo de esa felicidad que antes lo empujaba a soñar con ser un gran músico.

Tomó su móvil y puso el reproductor musical en aleatorio. Esperaba cualquier porquería de canción que lo hiciera sentir más miserable. Casi sonrió cuando escuchó una canción bastante vieja, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la escuchó.

Su pie golpeaba ligeramente el suelo al ritmo de _Should i stay or should i go _de _The Clash_.

_Cariño, tienes que hacerme saber_

_¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?_

_Si dices que eres mía_

_Estaré aquí hasta el final de los tiempos_

Subió el volumen, sintiendo cada palabra encajar furiosa en lo que él estaba pasando por ella.

_Siempre fastidias, fastidias, fastidias_

No sabía si era él con su insistencia en recuperarla, o ella con su insistencia en alejarse.

_Eres feliz cuando estoy de rodillas_

O eso parecía desde su perspectiva, que ella lo despreciaba quizás por placer.

_¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?_

_Si me voy habrá problemas_

_Y si me quedo serán el doble_

Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si estuviera asintiendo, cantando la canción en voz baja y cuando ésta se dio por terminada la repitió.

_Esta indecisión me está molestando_

_Si no me quieres, déjame libre_

Aunque ella misma lo dejó libre, él seguía sujetado a ese sentimiento. Realmente no iba a ser libre, se encontraba encadenado como un perro.

_Exactamente, ¿Quién se supone que debo ser?_

A la tercera repetición tomó la guitarra acústica e intentó seguir el ritmo simple de la canción. Le sorprendió lo fácil que resultaba, como si hacía tiempo que no la tocaba de verdad y esperaba no recordar lo que debían hacer sus dedos.

_¿Debería quedarme o irme ahora?_

_¿Debería quedarme o irme ahora?_

A la octava repetición escuchó golpes en su techo, quizás su vecino de arriba con un palo por todo el escándalo que hacía ahora con la guitarra eléctrica conectada al amplificador. Pero no se detuvo.

Repitió una vez más la canción, sin ver forma de que ésta se despegara de él al menos hasta que la tocara a la perfección, como si fuera un espíritu dispuesto a abandonar su cuerpo sólo cuando recordara la verdadera emoción correr por sus venas.

Golpearon a su puerta varias personas, Demonio ladró contra ellos y él siguió tocando mientras ignoraba el bullicio a su alrededor.

—¡Llamaremos a la policía! —escuchó a uno de sus vecinos amenazarle, pero él subió aún más el volumen, retándolos y sin importarle lo que decidieran hacer. No quería parar. No iba a parar.

Al final nunca llamaron a la policía y todos aguantaron su capricho de tocar aquel instrumento hasta que entrando la madrugada, sus dedos no podían más de tanto repetir lo mismo acordes y la letra desesperada de la canción, incendiando ese pútrido sentimiento de lastima.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podías verte más como la mierda—dijo Nathaniel al pelirrojo que al día siguiente en el instituto parecía un muerto en vida.

Él no dijo nada, era la primera vez que Nathaniel se dirigía a él desde que Nora se había ido y era para decirle aquella pendejada.

Sonrió al entender que el mismo rubio lo estuvo evitando y que ese día notó un cambio en él, uno lo suficientemente seguro como para acercarse a insultarle como si nada.

Otra vez en su casa puso otra canción, y siguió su ritmo, equivocándose una y otra vez, pero la siguió repitiendo a pesar de que sus vecinos nuevamente lo amenazaban con llamar a las autoridades por su escándalo.

Ella iba y venía en su cabeza, pero cada vez que lo hacía la empujaba fuera de ésta, dispuesto a llenar su mente con el sonido de su guitarra. Agotaba los recursos de los que disponía para quemar cada sensación de lástima por sí mismo, por necesitarla con él.

Noche tras noche, tocando la guitarra como terapia de su dolor, y pensaba cada día en llegar a su casa y tocar la siguiente canción que lo purgaría de ese malestar que lo inundaba. Olvidarla aunque fuera por un par de segundos, borrarla de su cabeza por unos minutos, desterrarla de su mente al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Todo brillaba, o tal vez era él, cuando se adentraba en esa dimensión llena de una poderosa energía que gritaba y florecía con cada canción, con cada gota de sudor que caía al suelo por el esfuerzo.

Su cabeza iba de arriba abajo, sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas como seres poseídos. Su vacío se llenaba muy poco a poco, hasta que una noche cayó rendido y exhausto, como si no quedara más que limpiar en él, y vio esa imagen de ella en su cabeza y lo único que le produjo fue una vaga indiferencia, sin recordar del todo el porqué debería estar sufriendo.

Lo siguiente fue un sueño profundo del que no se quiso apartar en la mañana.

Se dirigió al instituto con mayor ánimo, eso lo notaron todos los que se habían acostumbrado a su aura deprimente, hasta Lysandro, quien no se hizo esperar para avisarle que su Manager los convocó a una reunión esa tarde.

Había quedado como un papel cuando le dieron la noticia de que lo reemplazarían con Turner, un tipo que parecía haber salido de una banda que nunca llegó lejos, pero lo suficientemente talentoso como para retenerlo en la disquera.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada en su favor y aún con toda la decepción que eso supuso para él, no lo detuvo a pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Esos últimos días había caído en cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido con el asunto de la banda y también había empezado a recordar el porqué estaba ahí, porque amaba lo que hacía, porque soñaba con tocar para muchas personas, y quién sabe, llegar a ser tan bueno que hasta lo tildarían de ser una leyenda.

Gregor estaba fastidiado de ver que lo que los otros integrantes habían dicho de Castiel era cierto, no obstante dio una supuesta solución para ambos guitarristas y era demostrar quién era mejor ahí mismo.

Aún con todos sus nervios a flor de piel, se atrevió a tocar con todo, tal y como llevaba haciendo esos días, dejándose llevar por la furia, por el dolor, por la pasión. Sin embargo, el tal Turner era bastante bueno, incluso más que él, por eso al final esperó que lo mandaran al diablo, pero resultó ser que todo era una mentira, o casi una mentira.

La disquera había escuchado los demos, y pidieron a otro guitarrista puesto que el actual no lo convencía del todo en el ritmo, pero no planeaban sacarlo, claro, si él no daba razones para ello, razones que todo el equipo mantuvo en secreto, por supuesto.

Después los cincos chicos salieron a beber entre risas y burlas a Castiel, y en la unión del nuevo integrante de la banda.

La noche se llenó de alcohol, risas, anécdotas y bromas. La música a alto volumen y unas chicas se hicieron presentes, eso último le hizo recordar a Nora, pero se obligó a ignorar ese pensamiento. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir atrapado en el padecimiento.

Los días eran más luminosos, las noches ya no eran para hundirse y en cambio lo eran para reunirse consigo mismo, escapar de la aflicción que no lo abandonaba por no tenerla con él, y tomar en sus manos su guitarra y transmitir con ella lo que sentía, cada palabra que quería decir, cada lágrima que ya no estaba dispuesto a derramar y usar ese sentimiento como la herramienta que lo levantaría y lo haría brillar cual estrella.

No volvió a casa de Larissa, no le hacía bien encontrarse en ese lugar y hablar de la razón de su malestar. En cambio iba de vez en cuando al gimnasio en dónde molestaba a Nathaniel, quien había adquirido una muy buena habilidad para boxear, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba admitir. También había notado la rara relación entre él y Kim. Un día no se contuvo y le preguntó a la chica cómo ella y el delegado habían llegado a ser amigos. Resultó que muchos meses atrás encontró a Nathaniel en el gimnasio del instituto lanzando todo el equipo de educación física al suelo y que era obvio que estaba furioso. Lo invitó aquel lugar, pero él no le hizo caso y fue al gimnasio un par de meses después, cuando ella lo volvió a invitar en una de sus sesiones de tutoría, pues el rubio se convirtió en el tutor de ella.

Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo sospechaba que todo había pasado aquella vez que Nathaniel los encontró a él y a Nora en el sótano, cuando la acorraló y la besó, cuando supo que lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte para contenerlo.

Tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por esa necesidad de recordar como sabían los labios de ella, como se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir que tocaba el cielo a su lado. Esos días habían terminado, se repetía a sí mismo.

El buen humor, o más bien su característico buen humor, había vuelto. No quedaba de él ni la sombra de ese tipo infeliz que ella había dejado.

Estaba más que concentrado en la banda. Los cinco integrantes estaban tan entusiasmados que no paraban de generar ideas y nuevas canciones. Todo se movía rápido y los contratiempos eran escasos. Él no paraba de fantasear cuando llegara el momento en que finalmente Ascending saldría al mercado.

Mantenía su mente ocupada, no se permitía dejar ningún vacío que llenar, porque sabía que cuando se encontrara sin nada que hacer, _ella _haría acto de presencia y robaría su tranquilidad. No podía darse el lujo de caer otra vez en ese agujero de tristeza que por más que intentara ignorar lo seguía a todas partes, esperando paciente a que el tropezara.

En el instituto pasaba el tiempo con muchas personas. Lysandro, Rosalya y los amigos de ésta. Nathaniel, Kim y las amigas de ella. Se dio cuenta de lo socialmente distante que se había vuelto desde que empezó a andar con Nora, como si ella lo hubiera atraído a una especie ostracismo.

Había pasado todo tan lento pero a la vez tan deprisa, que ni estuvo al tanto de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. El tiempo suficiente para que ella se recuperara, lista para regresar.

—

Estacionó la motocicleta y subió el volumen de la canción que había estado escuchando una y otra vez desde que salió de casa. Incluso se permitió tararearla, pues se encontraba de buen humor esa mañana.

El día anterior había recibido la noticia de que la banda se mudaría la capital de país, puesto que allí se encontraba la sede principal de la disquera y que ya estaban listos para salir a la luz pronto. Por supuesto, habían sido conscientes de que trataban con unos chicos de preparatoria y por lo tanto dejarían que estos terminaran de graduarse, lo cual no iba a tardar mucho. Los exámenes finales se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, la graduación muy cerca y él estaba desesperado por largarse de esa ciudad a cumplir su sueño.

Un auto color esmeralda estacionándose llamó su atención, resultándole familiar, pero sin recordar bien en dónde lo había visto antes. Entonces cuando salieron las dos personas que ocupaban el auto, su alma se enfrió y le reveló el porqué se le hacía familiar aquel vehículo.

Eso no podía estar pasando, pensaba él. No podía creer a quien veía adentrarse en el instituto. Esa maldita forma de caminar la reconocería a kilómetros.

Su corazón latía fuerte, como si acabara de ver un fantasma y es que para él eso era. Ella se había convertido en eso desde que decidió enfocarse en él mismo y olvidarla. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvía cuando mejor se encontraba? ¿Por qué hacía acto de presencia ahora que él estaba en su mejor momento?

Se quitó los auriculares mientras sus pies lo llevaban a seguirlas y sus ojos no paraban de observar a esa chica de espalda, ondeando ese cabello en el que tantas veces perdió su mano.

—Castiel—la voz de Lysandro lo detuvo en el pasillo, pero también detuvo a Larissa y Nora, quienes al escuchar el nombre del chico que las seguía como hipnotizado se giraron para mirarlo.

Esos ojos plateados lo miraron, analizándolo de arriba abajo, como si desearan saciarse de esa imagen que tanto les costó olvidar.

Apretó los puños, buscando fuerzas para no irse de lleno al suelo. No podía permitirse desmoronarse ante esa imagen de ella que parecía ser capaz de cegarlo.

Se veía tan diferente de la última vez. No había rastro de miedo en su mirada. Estaba descansada, sin ninguna expresión de dolor, hermosa y transmitiendo esa indiferencia que lo hería y le recordaba a quién pertenecía.

Ninguno se movía, el aire se había tensado, o eso parecía, pues hasta le costaba encontrar la forma de volver a respirar como antes de que ella apareciera.

No, no, no. No lo haría, no se acercaría, no la tomaría entre sus brazos, ni buscaría probar sus labios. Tampoco buscaría hacerle saber cuánto la necesitaba, ni cuanto la amaba. No se lo permitiría.

—¿Sí? —se giró hacia su mejor amigo, ignorando como podía aquella presencia que lo atraía en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Qué ibas hacer? —le preguntó en voz baja, notando como las dos féminas retomaban su camino.

—No iba hacer nada—se adentró en el salón de clases y ocupó su asiento, aún sintiendo todo su cuerpo en tensión.

—La estabas siguiendo—no quería que su mejor amigo otra vez cayera. Él había cambiado, se había responsabilizado con la banda, estaba más entregado a su sueño y era incluso más sociable. Esa chica derrumbaría todo eso.

Castiel pasó ambas manos por su cara, con cada maldita sensación que ignoró todo ese tiempo haciendo acto de presencia.

Otra vez sentía el dolor de haberla perdido, el enojo de que lo dejara de lado, la necesidad de tenerla a su lado cada noche, acariciando su cabello, susurrándole esas condenadas palabras que demostraban que no importaba que tanto había logrado en ese tiempo, él aún seguía encadenado.

—Mierda—susurró sin poder negarle a Lysandro lo que estuvo haciendo—. Maldita sea—se mordió el labio con fuerza, resultándole un esfuerzo abismal no correr hasta dónde ella estaba.

—No me vengas con "mierda" —observó sorprendido a Lysandro. Era raro cuando él usaba groserías y aquel tono enojado—. Tú sabías que ella volvería tarde o temprano.

—Esperaba que fuera tarde—al principio quiso lo opuesto, pero después de encontrarse consigo mismo supo que si ella volvía todo se tambalearía. Él no podía dejarse caer otra vez a sus pies, como lamentablemente deseaba.

—Pues vete haciendo la idea de que la verás aquí por un buen rato y que no puedes intentar recuperarla.

—¿Por qué querría eso? —preguntó molesto y nervioso— Ella y yo no somos nada—Aún le dolía reconocerlo.

—Porque eso es lo que quieres.

Maldición, ¿Por qué era tan obvio?

—No lo haré—necesitaba convencerse de ello—. No necesito hacer tal estupidez—rogaba no cometer esa estupidez.

—Entonces no lo olvides, porque no soy el mejor para recordártelo—miró más enfadado a su mejor amigo. Pero no se atrevió a mandarlo a la mierda, no cuando tenía mucha razón.

Respiró profundo, soltó el aire con total calma. Así estuvo un rato, viendo entrar a las demás personas al salón de clases, intentando encontrar al tipo que era antes de verla esa mañana.

La profesora entró al salón de clases y detrás de ella la razón de su inestabilidad. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos de ver a la chica después de tanto tiempo, muchos pensaban que no volvería.

Según lo que sabían, Nora se había ido de la ciudad a cuidar de un familiar enfermo, cosa que muchos no creían, pero ni de lejos sospechaban que la verdadera razón de su ausencia era que estaba en algo parecido a un manicomio. Sólo él, Lysandro y Nathaniel sabían la verdad.

La maestra le hizo saber a la chica de pelo anaranjado que debería hacer bastante para ponerse al día, cosa que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

La clase empezó y él intentó concentrarse, aún cuando las palabras no cobraban sentido en su mente que rogaba por observar a Nora.

Nathaniel lo miró y luego a Nora, haciendo una pregunta que él no entendió y que prefería no entender, porque si se trataba de ella, optaba por desentenderse.

No la miró ni una vez según fueron pasando las horas, incluso casi llegó a felicitarse a sí mismo por lograrlo.

Cuando se escuchó el timbre del receso, él fue el primero en salir, sorprendiendo a muchos con la prisa que llevaba, pero sobretodo a sus amigos, quienes sabían perfectamente el porqué.

—

Todos reían por lo que acababa de decir Armin, hasta él se permitió reír por su comentario estúpido.

—¡Hey, Nora!—el nombre de ella logró que la relajación que experimentaba se esfumara.

Miró de reojo a la chica de pelo anaranjado con una bandeja en la mano, mirando a Nathaniel, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara a dónde todos estaban sentados.

Miró fulminante al rubio, pero éste se mostró tranquilo.

Todos en la mesa, que en realidad eran dos mesas unidas, prestaron especial atención a Nora.

—Siéntate con nosotros—dijo Nathaniel, incomodando a más de uno, entre ellos a Castiel. Nora notó aquello.

—No creo que sea lo mejor—entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado su voz en toda la mañana y que escucharla en ese momento lo había dejado anonadado, como si acabara de escuchar el sonido más hermoso y al mismo tiempo el más cruel.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron tanto Nathaniel como Rosalya, quien siempre parecía estar dispuesta a mostrarse simpática con la chica de ojos plateados.

—Ah…—dudó un poco— No hay espacio para mí—se encogió de hombros. No se sentía con fuerzas para sentarse en la misma mesa que _él_.

—Claro que sí—dijo Iris sonriente, tomando la silla de al lado y colocándola entre ella y Kim, quien por alguna razón estaba disgustada con que Nora se sentara con ellos, o quizás era porque cierto rubio estaba muy entusiasmado con tenerla cerca.

Nora se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior, recordando que no debía despreciar la simpatía de los demás sólo por miedo a que resultaran como aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño. Ese fue un tema muy recurrente en su terapia.

Sonrió menudamente, con sinceridad, y se sentó con la gran cantidad de personas que antes almorzaban entre risas y en armonía, pero que ahora la observaban con curiosidad, a excepción de de un pelirrojo que de repente encontró muy interesante su hamburguesa.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó Rosalya a Nora.

—¿Disculpa?

Castiel pensaba que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo escuchando la voz de esa chica sin irse corriendo del lugar o terminar por atrapar la boca de ella con su boca.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alexy— Supimos que estuviste cuidando de un familiar—aunque él no creía mucho en aquello.

—Oh… —recordó que su madre había hecho que dieran aquella excusa— Ella está mejor, así que estoy bien—sonrió otra vez y mordió su hamburguesa con tal de no responder más preguntas.

Él supo que se estaba refiriendo a sí misma y esas palabras lograron algo peor que ponerlo ansioso, y fue tranquilizarlo. Saberla mejor, lo tranquilizaba y eso era una prueba muy clara de que no resultaría nada fácil hacer como si no estuviera loco por ella.

—¿Qué tenía?—preguntó Iris, quien al parecer era de las pocas personas que se tragaban el cuento del familiar enfermo.

—Depresión—la palabra logró poner el ambiente aún más tenso.

—¿Ya no la tiene?—Preguntó Nathaniel, también sabiendo que se refería a sí misma.

—Tal vez siempre la tenga—dijo tranquila, sin saber que había causado una punzada de dolor en el chico de ojos grises y que seguía en su afán de no mirarla—. Pero ella hará lo posible por vivir de la mejor manera, incluso cuando a veces sienta que nada valga la pena.

No aguantó más y la miró. Ella lo miró de vuelta, esperando esa reacción de él, y ambos quedaron irremediablemente prendados en esa mirada que tanto añoraban, que dolía, que deseaban.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir a cuidarla?—inquirió la chica de pelo blanco, muy interesada en el tema.

Nora volvió a su almuerzo, aún cuando quería seguir observándolo.

—Siempre tuvo un cariño especial hacia mí, ella me necesitaba y no pude negarme—y dio el tema por terminado.

Los demás no tardaron en mover el rumbo de la conversación a un tema menos oscuro y prefirieron hablar de la graduación, sobre todo de la fiesta de graduación.

Todos estaban entusiasmados por graduarse, unos por empezar a cumplir sus sueños y otros por dar por terminado el instituto y tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

—Por cierto, Nathaniel—Nora llamó la atención del rubio—. Estuve hablando con Dalia antes de entrar a la cafetería, me dijo que el DJ que contrataron estará sólo hasta las once—algunos en la mesa empezaron a murmurar decepcionados.

Nora pensó mejor que no debió decir aquello delante de ellos.

—Eso lo supe hoy—pero el rubio no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo—. Supongo que será una fiesta corta.

—¡Oh, por favor!—Kim lo empujó un poco fuerte— ¿Qué clase de fiesta termina a las once?

—Nuestra fiesta de graduación—sonrió burlón y casi todos en la mesa lo abuchearon. Incluso alguien le arrojó un trozo pequeño de hielo, pero no supo identificar quién.

—No puedes hablar en serio—se quejó el de pelo azul—. Es nuestra fiesta, debería acabar al día siguiente, como mínimo—los mismos que abuchearon le aplaudieron.

—No está en mis manos—nadie podía creer lo relajado que estaba. Antes tanta presión social lo hubiera intimidado—. Es época de graduaciones, conseguir un DJ a un precio que podamos costear es misión imposible.

—¿Y qué tal…?—dejó la pregunta en el aire, mirando a Lysandro y Castiel, intentando que los demás adivinaran su proposición.

—¿Qué?—quiso saber Castiel, sospechando la tontería que iba a salir de su boca.

—Una banda—otra vez el murmullo se extendió en la mesa.

—Lo mismo con las bandas, además no tenemos dinero para contratar otro entretenimiento—dijo Nora como la chica firme que Castiel recordaba con anhelo.

—Yo conozco una que lo hará gratis—Rosalya sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Lysandro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos gratis? —inquirió el pelirrojo, con esa característica rudeza que lograba estremecer a Nora.

—Es su fiesta de graduación también, eso debería contar—dijo Alexy.

—No quieran hacerse los importantes sólo por haber firmado con una disquera—recalcó la morena.

—No sería justo pedirles que hicieran eso sin obtener nada a cambio—volvió hablar Nora.

Otra vez la miró fijamente y ella también lo hizo, sin sospechar que su frase libre de malas intenciones había encendido un recuerdo en Castiel, el recuerdo las palabras que ella pasó a una carta.

—Lo haremos—dijo sin pensar, pero muy seguro de ello.

—¿Qué? —escrutó Lysandro— ¿Pero qué hay de…?

—Ellos estarán de acuerdo quieran o no—los aplausos y risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Deberían pensarlo mejor—habló Nora, dirigiéndose especialmente a él—. Tal vez no les convendría hacer eso.

No sabía si era a propósito o sólo eran ideas suyas, pero sospechaba que lo que ella acababa de decir no se refería sólo al asunto de la fiesta de graduación.

—Sí, tal vez—dijo lento, observando esos ojos en los que podría perderse para siempre—. O tal vez estés equivocada—no pudo evitar decir lo último con el veneno del daño que ella había dejado en él.

La chica se contuvo de desviar la mirada, no quería que él lograra darse cuenta que lo que había dicho logró sobresaltarla.

—De acuerdo—asintió, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas—. Esperaremos una confirmación—se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a irse. No podía soportar más lo que él estaba provocando en ella en tan poco tiempo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Armin con mucha curiosidad, sabiendo como todos que entre esos dos aún existía algo que no resolvían a pesar de haber terminado su relación.

—Debo hacer algo—tomó su bandeja ya vacía y se alejó.

La culpa lo invadió de inmediato, sin saber porqué, pero no se inmutó. Tomó su móvil y empezó a buscar algo en él, ignorando adrede las miradas que lo escrutaban.

—Oye—se sorprendió de que fuera Nathaniel quien decidiera romper el silencio—. Habla con ella.

—¿Qué? —no quiso mostrarse más atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Nunca pensó que Nathaniel le diría que fuera hablar con Nora. Debió haber fumado algo raro y no lo recordaba.

—Sí—esta vez fue Rosalya, sonriendo cómplice—. Ve y habla con ella. Lo quieres hacer.

"Lo quieres hacer" Odiaba que tuviera razón. Pero no iría detrás de ella, ya la había perseguido lo suficiente.

—Parece que le dijiste algo que la molestó—habló Kentin que, junto con Violeta, parecía mantenerse más escuchando que aportando algo a la conversación.

—Al menos podrías disculparte—dijo Alexy, guiñándole un ojo, dándole a entender que podría hacer algo más que disculparse.

No le gustaba sentir que debía seguirla, no le gustaba querer ir a tomarla de la mano y pedir disculpas. No quería experimentar el deseo de hablar de aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero bastó una mirada de su mejor amigo, quien parecía ser el único que no estaba de acuerdo con los demás, para que se levantara de su asiento y fuera detrás de ella.

Caminaba por el pasillo y la vio entrar en el aula vacía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar él también.

—Castiel—dijo al verlo acercarse.

Odiaba amar la forma en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre.

—Oye—se sentó frente a ella, dispuesto a ir al grano—. Si dije algo que te molestó…—¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que no fue su intención? La verdad es que si tuvo la intención de alterarla, de que ella lograra entender aunque fuera un poco del jodido infierno en el que lo dejó.

—No importa—bajó la mirada. Se sentía sin fuerzas para tratar con él, con esa intensidad que la llamaba a acercarse y perderse en ese chico que nunca salió de su cabeza en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron alejados uno del otro.

Suspiró, sintiendo cada fortaleza que levantó empezando a tambalearse con sólo observarla, con detallar su rostro, el que deseaba tener entre sus manos, besarlo y olvidar el malestar al que se había enfrentado sin ella.

—¿Cómo estuvo?—por lo menos quería saber eso.

—¿Disculpa?—lo volvió a mirar.

—¿Cómo estuvo ese lugar? —sabía que estuvo bien, ella misma lo había insinuado antes, y también era la prueba de que estaba mejor. Se veía mejor.

—Estuvo bien—entrelazó sus propias manos—. Pensé que sería más difícil.

—¿Por qué? —y las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron, avisándole que no debía continuar la conversación. Pero él hizo caso omiso.

—Estaba muy mal—susurró desviando su mirada.

Convirtió sus manos en puños al sentir sus palmas cosquillear con el deseo de tomar su rostro y elevarlo para que lo mirara de nuevo.

—Pensaba que no podría superarlo… Creo que aún no lo hago del todo—se sinceró, esperando que aquello no significara nada para él. Pero logró justo lo contrario, su confesión si significaba algo para él, más bien mucho.

—¿Aún no estás recuperada?—el nudo en la garganta hizo su aparición después de varias semanas sin torturarlo.

—Estoy mejor—repitió y sonrió con sutileza, aniquilando poco a poco la fuerza de voluntad de Castiel—. Pero a veces, cuando pienso en todo eso, no puedo evitar entristecerme, aunque sea un poco.

Esta vez apretó sus labios, que rogaban por probar los de ella. No dejaría que lo dominara su deseo de tocarla, de besar su boca, de tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella.

—Al menos te recuperaste a ti misma—no supo qué más decir y vio aquello como un indicio de que podía dar por terminada la conversación.

—Tú también—y su mirada pareció brillar.

"No, por favor" Rogó él a quién sabe quién cuando notó en esos ojos aquel destello de admiración.

—Sí, bueno—le tocó a él mirar a un lado—. Tenías razón—y también odiaba tener que admitirlo—. Amo la música—la chica sonrió otra vez—, amo tocar la guitarra— él sonrió y no sabía que ella admiraba aquel brillo de felicidad en él—, quiero se r un gran músico y…—estaba avergonzado de haber querido renunciar a la banda con anterioridad— Antes no estaba pensando bien—volvió a observarla.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el alivio de que él recapacitara y volvió a mirarlo sin ocultar cierta simpatía.

—Pero…—todas las señales de peligro se hicieron presente en su mente, las alarmas enloquecidas intentaban detenerlo de lo que iba a decir— Lo demás que dije sigue siendo cierto—casi pudo presenciar como una especie de mini-yo le pateaba el trasero.

Nora sintió que su respiración se detuvo y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma como tomar aire después de escucharlo decir aquello, por tenerlo frente a ella con su mirada incendiando su interior.

—Castiel… Yo…—pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre que daba fin al receso y él se levantó, sin permitir que ella terminara lo que iba a decir porque temía, tenía mucho miedo de que ella dijera que ya no lo amaba, tenía miedo de que dijera que lo hacía pero que no podían estar juntos por mil razones. Ya no más, por más que lo deseara, ya había dado por acabado ese capítulo. Necesitaba que ya estuviera acabado.

El salón de clases se fue llenando poco a poco y él esta vez no se detuvo de observarla. Su corazón gritaba que terminara de escucharla, que le demostrara que él si valía la pena y que ambos podrían ser felices de nuevo. Sin embargo su mente ya le había puesto un alto, le hacía ver la realidad como no lo hacía antes, notar que sin ella él no moría, que sin ella él podía estar bien y disfrutar de una felicidad a medias en vez de arriesgarse a una certera amargura.

—

—¿Qué prefieres? —se dirigió Erick, ya ebrio, a Turner, quien afinaba su guitarra acústica— Que un tigre se coma tus bolas o beber semen de caballo por el resto de tu vida—Greg y Castiel estallaron en risas, mientras el chico de cabeza rapada lo miraba como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida, quizás era la pregunta más estúpida.

—¿Siempre es así de pendejo? —le preguntó a Lysandro, quien arreglaba una canción que hizo para sí mismo.

—Te vas a acostumbrar—y tomó de su cerveza sin prestar más atención.

—Respóndeme, Julio—se tiró en el suelo con el ron derramándose a su lado.

—Pásame eso—Greg le quitó la botella y la colocó a en la mesa.

Castiel la tomó y se sirvió un poco. Lysandro y Greg notaron que sería el siguiente en caer al suelo, pues ya era la tercera vez que se servía y para colmo encima de una cerveza.

—Con cuidado, Briand—le advirtió el bajista—. No querrás terminar como este idiota—agarró por el cabello a su primo que tarareaba una canción.

—No soy tan débil como Erick—justamente buscaba embriagarse, lo que sea con tal de no pensar en nada en lo absoluto.

La conmoción que llevaba en su cabeza no cesaba desde que la vio esa mañana y necesitaba distraerse o apagar su mente con tal de no seguir torturándose.

—Débil tu trasero—intentó pegarle al pelirrojo, pero se fue de espaldas al suelo, provocando más risas.

—Pudiste esperar a la fiesta para embriagarte—le dijo mientras subía un poco a la canción punk en su ordenador.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —preguntó Castiel, para después beber de su vaso.

—La estúpida fiesta de graduación—expresó como a quien le diera igual—. Nos graduamos en dos semanas.

—Habla por ti, María—le habló sin levantarse del suelo—. Yo no lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Turner, resultándole un tanto tonto que los demás se preocuparan por graduarse. De todas formas ya tenían una carrera.

—Tiene malas calificaciones—respondió el bajista.

—No te hagas el inteligente—quiso señalar a su primo con el dedo, pero en realidad señaló a Lysandro—. Sé que se lo chupaste a todas la profesoras, hijo de…

—Como sea—aunque no pensaba negarlo, aún si era mentira—. Todavía podías venir a la fiesta y tomar todo lo que quisieras.

—Las fiestas escolares son de lo peor—masculló al tiempo que se acostaba en posición fetal, listo para dormir— ¿Y quién espera dos semanas para embriagarse de todas formas?

—Hablando de eso—empezó a hablar el pelirrojo—. Tocaremos en mi fiesta de graduación.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó el nuevo integrante, sin gustarle el tono arrogante del otro guitarrista.

—Tienen problemas con el entretenimiento y ofrecí a la banda por un par de horas.

Tanto Greg como Erick se quejaron, pero Turner se mostró impasible.

—Gregor debería saberlo—dijo sin querer sonar como un lamebotas de su manager—. No estoy seguro de que presentarnos a una fiesta de graduación le agrade.

—Y eso que será gratis—y sonrió con más arrogancia, sabiendo que no le caía del todo bien al nuevo.

—Que buena idea—medio sonrió después de su comentario sarcástico.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió el bajista, sin muchas ganas de que la primera vez que tocaran frente a un público como una banda oficial fuera en una fiesta de graduación.

Quedó en silencio, recordando las palabras de Nora, la forma en que ella le miraba y le hablaba. Necesitaba más ron.

—Por Nora—dijo Lysandro antes de Castiel planeara una excusa.

Ambos primos lo miraron desconcertados, asociando aquel nombre con un tipo deprimente que no sentía emoción por nada.

El nuevo integrante se contuvo de preguntar por la tal Nora, ya que supuso que eso lo sabría en pocos segundos.

—¿Volvieron? —preguntó Greg algo desconfiado.

—Claro que no—le pareció ridículo. Le dolió saber que era ridículo—. Ella organiza los eventos del instituto y yo sólo quise ayudar.

—¿Ayudar?—se sentó en el suelo en el que antes planeaba dormir—Que te lo crea tu Nora—esa forma de referirse a ella le molestó, más que nada porque ella no era suya.

—Bueno, ¿Qué importa? —bebió hasta el fondo, sintiendo un halo de fuego deslizarse hasta su estómago— Ya dije que sí.

—Amigo—se levantó del suelo y se sentó tambaleante al lado del pelirrojo— ¿Aún la amas?—la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

Nunca habría esperado que fuera Erick justamente el que se atrevería a preguntarle eso.

Abrió la boca para negarse en rotundo, pero no pudo, porque la maldita verdad era que sí, que aún la amaba con todo, que no importaba todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse, no importaba si se había reencontrado con él mismo. Él aún seguía anhelando recuperarla, incluso cuando el pensamiento debería ser razón de aversión.

Se recostó en el sofá, y miró al techo, recordándola esa mañana. Cuanto había extrañado su voz, su mirada, su forma de ser, toda ella.

Asintió como imbécil, esperando risas o disgusto, pero sólo siguió un silencio incomodo.

—¿Por qué no la recuperas?—definitivamente el chico no estaba bien, pensaba Castiel.

—Porque no vale la pena—ni él mismo creía eso.

—Si no valiera la pena no la amaras—esta vez habló Greg, logrando que no sólo Castiel Se sorprendiera, sino también Lysandro que esperaba que los chicos no se pusieran del lado de esa chica aparentemente inofensiva.

—Ella fue quien me sacó de su vida—admitió con mucha vergüenza cubriendo su rostro—. No vale la pena ir detrás de alguien que no quiere lo mismo—y puso punto final a la conversación, o eso creyó.

—¿Entonces ella no te ama?—preguntó el baterista mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Es obvio que no—habló Turner, que esperaba no haberse escuchado como un cretino, pues algo en esa historia llegó a recordarle a alguien de su pasado y por lo tanto lograr empatizar un poco con el pelirrojo.

"_Me siento sin fuerzas cuando te comportas así, cuando eres todo eso que amo de ti". _ Su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho. _"Yo también lo hago, Castiel, yo también te amo demasiado ahora"_. Había pasado por una turbulencia helada y despiadada al acordarse de esas palabras.

—Ella…—¿Qué era eso que sentía incrementarse en el centro de su pecho? ¿Era felicidad? ¿Era el enojo por darse cuenta de que era un idiota?— Ella sí lo hace—¿Eran señales de peligro o señales de que avanzara lo que alumbraba en su mente?

—Entonces vuelvan—regañó el otro guitarrista, sin saber el problema que existía de por medio.

Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

Ella había dicho que lo amaba, ella ¿Aún lo hacía? Mierda, debió dejarla terminar de hablar en la mañana ¡No! Él estaba bien sin saberlo, ¿Cierto? Si resultaba que ya no era así sólo serviría para que volviera a ser ese sujeto patético del que no quería tener nada que ver… Pero si resultaba que así era, ¿Qué lo detenía?

El de pelo plateado observaba al guitarrista líder desmoronarse guijarro a guijarro. Su mirada se había tornado severa al intuir por dónde se iba encaminando Castiel: Hacia su autodestrucción.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —preguntó con la mirada de alguien que acababa de descubrir un tesoro.

Temor y felicidad se mezclaban en su cabeza a altas velocidades, desfigurando sus pensamientos racionales y suplantándolos con esas bellas emociones que experimentó al lado de esa chica de pelo anaranjado.

—Sí—dijo Erick con voz obtusa.

—¿Qué te detiene? —dijo Turner con una media sonrisa.

—No estuviste bien después de que terminaron—empezó hablar Greg, a quien Lysandro veía como el único que pensaba racionalmente, además de él mismo—. Pero ella te ama, tú la amas, ambos eran felices. Es algo idiota no estar juntos—después hizo una mueca de asco por lo que acababa de decir.

Lysandro no podía creerlo ¿Hasta Greg estaba apoyando que Castiel volviera a intentarlo?

El pelirrojo miró hacia su mejor amigo, esperando que él también estuviera de acuerdo con la locura a la que planeaba recurrir.

—¿Y tú qué dices? —preguntó al tiempo que escondía el entusiasmo por volver a tener a su chica otra vez con él.

Elevó una ceja sin sorprenderse de que Castiel recurriera a su opinión. Siempre lo hacía… Entonces comprendió mejor el poder que tenía.

—Deberías detenerte—dijo a la vez que notaba como el de ojos grises perdía un poco del color que había abarcado su rostro gracias al alcohol y el calor de sus sentimientos por Nora—. Ambos se hicieron daño. Ella no está del todo recuperada y es egoísta que quieras retenerla cuando ella fue quién puso punto y final a su relación—no le gustaba ser cruel, pero era su última carta a jugar para que Castiel no volviera a ser un remedo de sí mismo y terminara por renunciar a su futura carrera, lo que de verdad importaba.

Todo el peso del mundo pareció caer sobre sus hombros al ver de nuevo la realidad. No estaban en un mundo en el que ella no había sufrido, no estaban en esa dimensión en la que él no había cometido tantos errores.

—Tienes razón—murmuró con todo el dolor de su corazón, sin exteriorizar lo mal que le sentaba darse cuenta de su ingenuidad—. No sé qué estoy pensando.

—¿Desde cuándo Lysandro tiene la última palabra? —inquirió Greg sin creer como de un momento a otro el pelirrojo había cambiado de opinión en algo tan importante.

El vocalista contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo y se levantó de la butaca para ir por otra cerveza.

—Desde que es su nueva novia—dijo Erick entre risas y logrando que su primo y el nuevo guitarrista lo secundaran.

—

Después de aquella conversación él no volvió a tocar el tema de Nora con nadie. Tenía claro que no debía seguir en aquella carrera de ratas, que detenerse era la mejor opción.

Gregor aceptó que tocaran en la fiesta de graduación después de mucha insistencia por parte de Castiel, con la condición de que si lo harían gratis no podía venderse su imagen y que la disquera no pondría nada de equipo para ellos. En pocas palabras: Arréglenselas solos.

Nora se encargó de que la banda contara con toda la comodidad posible para su "concierto" y cuando hablaba con Castiel era sólo para ello, para tomar en cuenta todo lo que ellos necesitaban para tocar en la fiesta, tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento tan intenso que corría por sus venas cuando lo tenía cerca.

El instituto estaba impregnado de un ambiente más dinámico gracias a la graduación de sus estudiantes de último año, los exámenes y unas pequeñas actividades para recaudar algo de dinero extra para la fiesta. Todos vivían de un lado a otro, estudiando, entregando los proyectos importantes, con sus mentes ocupadas.

Él arreglaba todo lo referido a su mudanza, la cual sería una semana después de la graduación y veía aquello como otra razón por la que no podía seguir detrás de esa relación que ya estaba enterrada y olvidada por todos a su alrededor, menos por él.

—

Nora pasaba su dedo índice por los lomos de los libros del estante, buscando aquel que necesitaba para entregar su último proyecto de crédito extra y recuperar su promedio perfecto. Entonces notó el libro que esperaba encontrar justo encima de su cabeza.

Se puso de puntillas y forcejeó un poco para sacarlo entre otros dos libros, que por su tamaño no debieron estar arriba. Pero cuando lo sacó, vio venir un doloroso desenlace al notar uno de aquellos voluminosos textos caer.

Levantó la mirada para notar que una mano sostenía el gran libro que estuvo a punto de caer sobre su cabeza.

No necesitó mover sus ojos hacia la cara de su "salvador" para saber que se trataba de Castiel. Reconocería esa mano que muchas veces recorrió su cuerpo.

—Gracias—se enderezó y él también lo hizo, deseando que ella no creyera que él la espiaba o algo parecido, aunque algo así era el haberse detenido para observarla sacar aquel libro que tenía en sus manos—. Justo a tiempo—dijo con una pieza de lo que él supuso era una sonrisa.

—No fue nada—colocó el libro encima de los otros, mirándola más detenidamente.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y tenerla cerca todavía lo trastornaba, pero por alguna razón, ese día parecía que aquel efecto se había incrementado, pues ella se notaba aún mejor que cuando llegó.

—¿Y tú aquí? —preguntó con un tono algo burlón por encontrarlo en la biblioteca cuando se suponía que él no frecuentaba ese lugar, al menos no si no lo obligaban.

—Buscaba esto—le enseñó el libro que portaba en su mano, el cual necesitaba para entregar su práctica de matemáticas.

—Vaya—sonrió aún más, deslumbrándolo por completo—. Nunca pensé que te vería como un niño aplicado.

Él también sonrió, logrando que el corazón de ella se agitara.

—Es tu culpa—le recriminó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Mi culpa?—ladeó la cabeza sin entender y sin pensar en dejar de admirar aquella sonrisa que el portaba, que tantas veces la hizo sentir frágil.

—Sí, tú fuiste quien me acostumbró a esto de ser "aplicado"—le recordó que antes ella solía ser su tutora y la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de ella poco a poco al verse a sí misma en aquella biblioteca intentando que él prestara atención a lo que ella intentaba enseñarle.

Él también se vio a sí mismo, arrogante y perezoso, ignorándola y buscando molestarla. Era extraño y también duro darse cuenta de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde entonces.

—Lamento que ahora te preocupes por tus calificaciones—volvió a sonreír, aunque con más sutileza.

—Sí, bueno, seré músico, pero tampoco me gustaría que en mi biografía saliera "No se graduó de un tonto instituto" —no esperaba que ella lo encontrara gracioso y hubiera preferido no haberla hecho reír en voz baja, porque verla así, tan distinta, tan radiante y feliz lo hacía darse cuenta de que algo dentro de él se rompía y se reparaba al mismo tiempo cuando ella se mostraba así—. Te ves mejor—dijo sin pensar, como ya estaba acostumbrado, pero era cierto. Ella parecía haber renacido.

La chica lo observó curiosa, advirtiendo en sus palabras algo más que un simple cumplido.

—Me siento mejor—abrazó el libro contra su pecho, deseando haber detenido el leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas—. Tú también te ves mejor—y su cara se tornó un poco más roja por tampoco haberse detenido de hacerle el mismo cumplido—. Quiero decir, diferente—desvió la mirada, queriendo que su rostro volviera a una temperatura normal.

Ya en ese punto Castiel se encontraba demasiado fascinado por cada reacción que ella exteriorizaba, y observar el sonrojo abarcar su rostro sólo supuso otra maravilla de la que necesitaba deleitarse y no tanto el hecho de que debía dejar de mirarla si no quería terminar cometiendo alguna tontería.

—Yo también estoy mejor—lo estaba, pero no pudo sentir por completo verdaderas aquellas palabras.

—Me alegra—su rostro ya había vuelto a su color normal, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se giró, lista para irse a estudiar.

Otra vez notaba como todo perdía luminosidad cuando ella se alejaba, como la energía que se apoderaba de él cuando la tenía cerca se deshacía por saberla lejos.

—Nora—no había pensando en detenerla, con ella no pensaba en lo absoluto.

La chica se giró al escucharle y aguantó con más ímpetu el temblor que quería hacerse presente en su cuerpo por escuchar su voz, por saberlo tan cerca.

—¿Eres feliz?—la pregunta parecía nunca haberla preparado, pero necesitaba la respuesta… Necesitaba dar con el final de esa historia, porque todos los días estaba más y más cerca de la locura por sentir la pujanza de sus sentimientos, de su atracción, consumirlo por no poder hacer nada para responder a sus dudas.

—¿Qué?—quería haber escuchado mal, porque sabía que responder esa pregunta era una trampa en la que si caía ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Si eres feliz? —se acercó un par de pasos a ella, poniendo el libro encima de los otros, notando como ella apretaba el suyo entre sus manos.

—No entiendo tu pregunta—por supuesto que la entendía, pero temía responderla.

El pelirrojo suspiró, sin estar molesto porque ella evitara responder su pregunta, sólo se encontraba exhausto de colocar un punto y final y no estar seguro de si realmente era el final. Sólo quería la respuesta de ella para dar todo de sí mismo para olvidarla.

—Habías dicho… Que nada te haría más feliz que saberme feliz a mí—observó como ella tragaba en seco, como si nunca hubiera esperado que él se aventurara a preguntarle algo relacionado con aquella carta— ¿Eres feliz?

Nora volvió a apartar la mirada, sabiendo que podía ignorar la pregunta, que él ya no era ese chico que la detendría de su muñeca hasta hacerla hablar. Que si no respondía él se limitaría a dejarla irse por su camino. Pero se sentía tentada a preguntar ella también.

—¿Tú eres feliz?—ya habían sobrepasado un límite, ambos lo sabían, y también sabían que la respuesta que siguiera a su pregunta los llevaría a sobrepasar los demás.

—No—respondió sin variar el tono de su voz.

Ella lo miró esperando no encontrarlo con aquella mirada lúcida que la debilitaba, que transmitía semanas de dolor por su ausencia, noches de tristeza por haberla perdido.

—¿Por qué?—sabía la respuesta, pero quería que saliera con cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera ella la razón de que él no fuera feliz, porque entonces nada tendría sentido, no valdría la pena alejarlo para que él viviera su sueño si no era feliz con ello.

—Nora…—se acercó un poco más, quedando a una escasa distancia de ella— Necesito saber…—no iba a detener esa pregunta que llevaba comiéndole la cabeza desde hacía días y que no lo dejaba avanzar tranquilo— ¿Ya no me amas?

Pudo haber jurado que su corazón se saltó un latido, que su fuerza se disolvió frente a la vehemencia de la mirada penetrante de él. Se obligó a no morderse el labio inferior, pues este empezó a temblar como señal de que iba a llorar y ella no podía aceptar el llanto otra vez, no delante de él.

—Lo que siento por ti…—su voz se escuchaba frágil y la vez firme, en esos momentos la combinación más letal para él— No es algo que se olvide tan fácil, Castiel.

Y fue como si su mente se hubiera apagado por completo en el instante que entendió las palabras de ella.

Nora retrocedió un paso, mirándolo aturdida, cuando se percató como él se acercaba a ella. Se estremeció aún más al sentirlo a unos patéticos centímetros de su cuerpo, peligroso, muy cerca.

Observaba sus ojos plateados con un sentimiento que ella no sabía identificar y elevó un poco su mano, acercándola a ella, deteniéndose a un milímetro al entender que si la tocaba ya no habría vuelta atrás. Pero lo hizo. Deslizó su mano en la cintura de ella, sintiéndola encajar perfectamente, comprendiendo mejor el porqué no la tocó en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera permitió el más mínimo roce, porque sentía como si hubiera vuelto a su hogar después de mucho tiempo en tierras oscuras e inhóspitas. El no haberla tenido cerca, fue como entrar en un ambiente lleno de contaminación, que lo mataba lentamente, pero al que se había acostumbrado y en esos momentos que la tenía en sus manos fue como respirar el aire más limpio y puro, darse cuenta de que estuvo conteniendo el aliento todo ese tiempo.

Dejó caer el libro sin querer, pues perdió las fuerzas en sus manos al sentir en su estómago miles de mariposas enloquecidas por el tacto firme de él. Se escapó un suspiro de sus labios y cerró sus ojos, al sentir la escasa distancia entre los labios de ambos, con sus piernas débiles por experimentar aquel roce delicado de su boca, y con su corazón agitado cuando degustó el sabor de aquellos labios que pensó nunca volver a probar.

La sostuvo con más firmeza contra él, y probó con más apetito su boca, sintiendo como ella se estremecía y colocaba sus manos en sus brazos. No se reconocía cuando vislumbraba los fuegos artificiales iluminar en su cabeza. No pensaba en nada ni nadie más al acariciar su lengua con la suya, percibiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, como si lo acabaran de rociar con gasolina y las llamas se hubieran elevado hasta rozar salvajes el mismo cielo.

Ambos corazones latían fuertes y rápidos, cual bombas a punto de estallar por sentir aquel placer tan intenso apoderarse de ellos, destruyendo sus pensamientos coherentes, sus recuerdos amargos, aniquilando las razones por las que no deberían estar haciendo lo que hacían y siendo sólo la necesidad de respirar lo que lograría separarlos.

Ella lo miró con su rostro enrojecido. Él la miró, lamiendo sus labios. Los dos no parecían recordar dónde estaban, ni qué debían estar haciendo, simplemente se miraban con miles de sensaciones bullendo dentro de aquel espacio que sólo pertenecía a ambos.

—Guau—escucharon la voz de Rosalya y miraron hacia dónde ella se encontraba junto a Kim, Iris y Violeta, quienes habían visto todo el espectáculo que habían dado esos dos.

Nora se apartó lentamente de él, Castiel no opuso resistencia alguna a que ella se alejara, incluso cuando resultaba doloroso dejarla ir de sus brazos después de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Como tardabas vinimos a buscarte—dijo Kim con una sonrisa pícara.

La de pelo anaranjado tardó en recordar que había quedado para estudiar con ellas después de buscar el libro que necesitaba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con la voz más neutral que podía sacar, intentando no volver a él.

Miró a Castiel y éste le miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque sus ojos se notaban resplandecientes y supo que los de ella debían estar así también.

El pelirrojo levantó el libro que ella había dejado caer y se lo pasó, ignorando las risitas de las cuatro chicas que esperaban a Nora.

La de pelo anaranjado respiró profundo y se acercó a aquellas chicas con las que últimamente pasaba más tiempo, deseando recuperar las fuerzas que él acababa de robarle con aquel beso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —escuchó a Rosalya le preguntar a Nora, seguido de unas risas cómplices que fueron acalladas por la bibliotecaria.

Soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo cuando ya no escuchaba a ninguna de las cinco, percibiendo cada reacción en su cuerpo, como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que quizás rompería su pecho, ansiando continuar aquel beso.

Se llevó el libro, la vio sentada con sus compañeras y pasó al lado de ella, mirándola. La bibliotecaria le autorizó llevarse el libro y salió del lugar, caminó y caminó hasta su casillero, tomó su mochila y gritó mientras arrojaba la puerta del casillero, golpeándolo con su puño cuando éste estuvo cerrado.

— ¡Imbécil!—se dijo a sí mismo por haber mandado por el retrete semanas de haberse recuperado a sí mismo.

Había perdido, otra vez había caído ante ella. Pegó la frente al casillero y siguió pegándole, odiándose, odiando las dudas que invadían su mente, odiando haberle preguntado si ya no lo amaba, odiando haberla tocado, odiando haberla besado, odiando desearla, odiando amarla.

¿Qué iba hacer? Ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué tuvo que confirmarlo tan tarde? En dos semanas dejaba la ciudad y él la amaba, la amaba al punto de la locura, y ella lo amaba a él también ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por toda esa mierda? ¿Por qué estar con ella no podía ser fácil?

—Abusa de alguien de tu tamaño—dijo el rubio que al salir de la sala de delegados se encontró con la "fascinante" escena de Castiel golpeando su casillero.

—No estoy de humor ahora, delegado—le hizo saber con enfado. No estaba para lidiar con sus bromas.

Nathaniel se acercó con su mochila al hombro, notando que algo muy fuerte había pasado con el pelirrojo, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Nora estaba metida en eso.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sin rastro de broma.

Se recostó contra los casilleros, pensando seriamente si debía confiar en hablar de aquello con Nathaniel, porque si bien ya no era enemigos, e incluso podía considerarlo algo así como un amigo, él no sabía hasta que punto podía confiar en él.

Pero mandó todas sus dudas al diablo. Estaba enloqueciendo y necesitaba desahogarse.

—Le pregunté a Nora si ya no me amaba—esperaba alguna reacción adversa por parte del rubio, pero éste sólo asintió—. Me dijo que lo que sentía por mí no se olvidaba tan fácil…

—Eso quiere decir que sí te ama—interrumpió provocando que Castiel lo mirara irritado.

—No me había dado cuenta, genio—pero Nathaniel sólo sonrió por haberlo enojado con algo tan simple.

—¿Y eso es todo?—no entendía el porqué se enojaba, más bien debería estar feliz por ello ¿No?

—No—negó también con la cabeza—. La besé—"Y fue increíble" pensó.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—seguía sin ver el porqué de su enfado.

—El problema es que ella no debía seguir amándome y yo no debí haberla besado, porque ahora quiero recuperarla y me voy en dos semanas de este condenado lugar—se escuchaba aún peor en voz alta.

—Oh…—ya entendía mejor la situación— Que mierda.

—Sí, es una mierda—asintió mientras decía aquello.

Pasó su mano por su cara, deseando regresar en el tiempo, minutos atrás, no, mejor meses atrás, antes de que ella pasara a convertirse en la persona más importante en su vida y así no estar viviendo ese maldito calvario.

—¿Qué vas hacer?—no podía evitar sentir lástima por ellos.

—No sé—y eso era lo único que tenía seguro, que no sabía qué hacer—. Todo este tiempo he estado convencido de que lo que quiero es irme de aquí y ser músico, pero…

—También quieres regresar con Nora—terminó la frase con una sonrisa ladeada, resultándole cómico encontrarse en aquella situación con el que antes solía ser su rival.

—No puedo tener ambas cosas—otra vez sentía ganas de golpear algo.

—Relación a distancia—dijo sin que le convenciera mucho aquella alternativa.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?—casi se volvía loco cuando ella decidió irse a aquel lugar para recuperarse. No quería imaginarse deseando tenerla a su lado, saberla suya, pero lejos. Era una tortura.

—¿Y qué harás?—volvió a preguntar.

—¡Ya deja de preguntar eso que ni yo mismo lo sé!—sabía que Nathaniel no tenía la culpa de su enojo, pero si el chico no le daba más que obviedades terminaría por golpearlo.

—Entonces será Nora o tu futura carrera—ni al mismo delegado le gustaba como se escuchaba.

Castiel suspiró pesadamente, sin ver cuál era el camino correcto. Amaba a Nora, amaba la música. Quería ser feliz con ella, quería ser músico ¿Qué demonios estaba pagando para estar pasando tal martirio?

Y entonces supo que la letra de aquella canción le quedó como anillo al dedo.

_¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?_

—¿Te puedo dar una idea?—preguntó porque en realidad su idea no la apreciaba muy buena.

—¿Qué? —esperaba que no fuera otra de sus bromas, porque si era así lo mataría.

—Ve por ella y así sabrás si vale la pena abandonar tu carrera—sonrió—. Pero debes hacerlo bien—el pelirrojo no entendía a qué se refería exactamente con "Hacerlo bien"—. Debes hacer algo tan increíble que a ella le sea imposible negarse a volver contigo y después podrán pensar qué hacer con su relación. Deberías considerar la relación a distancia—a Castiel seguía sin gustarle la idea—. No deberías de renunciar a algo que amas por alguien que amas, ni viceversa—Su sonrisa se fue apagando, dejando a Castiel con más intriga—. Sin embargo, en el caso de que ella no te acepte, la dejarás ir, para siempre, de verdad para siempre y así lo único importante será tu carrera ¿Qué dices?

—Un todo o nada ¿Eh?—la emoción por jugársela una última vez y el miedo a ser destruido de nuevo lo asaltaron de inmediato. La idea de tenerla con él, de vivir feliz a su lado era muy tentadora, pero el que ella decidiera otra vez abandonarlo lo aterraba. Pero más aterrador era que si ella no lo aceptaba, tendría que olvidarla para siempre y de verdad, cerrar por completo todas las posibilidades de que algún día volverían.

—No me digas que tienes miedo, niñito de mami—se burló con la intención de que lo tomara como un desafío.

Castiel sonrió a medias, observando esa alternativa que Nathaniel acababa de poner sobre la mesa.

—Ya verás cómo te cierro la boca, rubia—y se apartó del casillero, sintiéndose más ligero, entusiasmado y dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más, con todo.

* * *

**¡Vaya! La relación de estos dos parece la de nunca acabar, pero Castiel ya está dispuesto a recuperarla o dejarla ir, esta vez de forma definitiva ¡Un todo o nada! ¿Qué hará Castiel para lograr su cometido? ¿Ambos volverán a intentarlo o se alejarán para siempre? Hagan sus apuestas, porque el próximo capítulo es el último :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, o no, no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, que ya saben que aprecio mucho lo que opinan :3**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	33. La mejor decisión

_COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS._

_¡Al fin el día ha llegado! Fuego y hielo llega a su fin con este capítulo y sé que, si todavía siguen aquí, han estado esperando desesperadas. Pero tranquilas, la espera ya terminó y al final del capítulo explico mejor el porqué estuve ausente todo este tiempo._

_Irechany:¡Saludos! Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pues Nath ha cambiado y está demostrando que está de su lado. Así que sí, ¡Es adorable! :3 _

_Uuuhhh ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sí, tienes razón. Actualmente su relación no es buena ni saludable y es lo que he tratado de mostrar en los últimos capítulos :v Pero bueno, tampoco creo que sea para tanto, desde mi opinión, por supuesto. Ahora, con lo de si te haré cambiar de opinión… ¿Y si te digo que tal vez no planeó hacerte cambiar de opinión? ;D _

_JavieraPilar: ¡Hola! ¡Oh, Cariño! Lo de Nora y Castiel es un poco complicado, porque no sabemos si su amor vale tanto sufrimiento o si será suficiente para ser felices. _

_Yo por mi parte no sé si llamar egoísta a la reacción de Lysandro, porque después de todo se preocupa por el bienestar de su amigo :/_

_Me alegra que te diera risa que los descubrieran, aunque no entiendo mucho porqué xD_

_Y el capítulo me salió largo, aunque no tanto .-. _

_¡Besos!_

_Annie: ¡Saludos! Si es triste la despedida de este fic. A mí también me pone así, pues me encariñé con la historia. Me alegra también que lo consideres un buen fanfic ¿Y adivina? ¡Publicaré otro fic! ^^_

_¡Abrazos!_

_Star786:¡Hola! No te preocupes, los estudios son primero :D _

_Gracias por considerar la historia genial y sobre si merecen ser felices, yo también lo creo, pero ¿Su felicidad la encontrarán estando juntos?_

_Y lamento que no me leyeras tan pronto D:_

* * *

La noche centelleaba y no era precisamente por las luces artificiales que bañaban la ciudad, sino por un par de jóvenes enamorados que acababan de salir del cine y criticaban la horrible película que habían visto entre risas, sarcasmos y palabras funestas.

—Te juro que me lavaré los ojos con alcohol al llegar a casa—dijo el pelirrojo carcajeándose, haciendo reír aún más a esa chica que había robado su corazón por completo, que desmoronó un poco de su frialdad con tal de aceptarlo de nuevo en su mundo.

—¿No fue suficiente tortura por una noche, Cassy?—le retó Nora con una sonrisa burlona.

—No fue tan malo en realidad—su respuesta salió en voz baja.

—¿No? —elevó ambas cejas, incrédula— Pero si no has parado de repetir lo mala que fue.

—Y lo fue—se detuvo y ella con él.

—¿Entonces?—ladeó la cabeza, buscando entenderlo.

Castiel ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se fue acercando a su chica, tomándola por la cintura y acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

—Tenerte ahí lo hizo más soportable—y besó su boca lentamente, sin prisa alguna en terminar esa cita.

La sintió aferrarse a él, como se dejó llevar tranquila ante el acto de sus bocas uniéndose deseosas de probarse, de conocer cada punto de la otra.

Los dos se apartaron un poco y ella rió por lo bajo, sonrojada.

—Me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu faceta tierna—admitió un poco avergonzada.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, abrazándola más fuerte.

—Acostúmbrate, porque no pienso detenerme, desabrida—y besó sus labios nuevamente, con el corazón acelerado ante la emoción de seguir al lado de ella, de poder ser distinto a cómo fue en sus otras relaciones.

Habían hecho una promesa, él no intentaría controlarla, mucho menos herirla y ella tampoco lo manipularía y sería más abierta con él. Terminar su relación y volver a empezar fue la mejor decisión que hasta el momento había tomado, quizá la mejor de su vida.

—Vamos—tomó su mano después del beso—. A Larissa no le gustará que llegue tarde—le recordó que su madre se encontraba en casa esa noche.

Castiel asintió y ambos, sonrientes y con sus manos entrelazadas, avanzaron por la ciudad, con la brisa fresca haciendo tiritar a Nora, quien llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su novio y que miraba unas flores que sobresalían por encima de las vallas de una casa. El pelirrojo notó como ella avanzaba sin dejar de mirar aquellas flores y sin previo aviso arrancó la flor rosada.

—Castiel, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó disgustada, pero su disgustó se esfumó rápido cuando su novio se la pasó, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

—No sabía que te gustaban las rosas—dijo mientras la observaba identificar el aroma de la flor.

—No es una rosa, es un clavel—le hizo saber.

—¿Y te gustan?—preguntó con interés, aunque el verla tan encariñada con la flor le hizo saber que así era.

—Así es… Es mi flor favorita—él sonrió ante aquella información, sorprendido de que algo como eso le interesara o le importara, pero cuando se trataba de ella era difícil que fuera de otra manera—. Aún así no debiste quitarla—se quejó con falso enojo, haciendo reír al de ojos grises.

—No te preocupes por eso, disfruta de tu flor por ahora—ella rió con él mientras ambos volvían a caminar—. Si quieres te puedo comprar…

—No es necesario—lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no?—inquirió—Soy tu novio y puedo regalarte cosas, desabrida.

— Es que no quiero que gastes dinero en mí. Deberías ahorrar para tu motocicleta—ella bajó la mirada

Otra vez se detuvieron, esta vez porque Castiel la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para besarla. Le resultaba difícil no hacerlo cuando ella se mostraba así con él.

—No creo que cuesten tanto—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Pero si te tranquiliza, después que consiga la moto, te compraré miles de esas cosas ¿Qué dices? —ella rió más fuerte, negando con la cabeza.

—Estás loco, ¿Por qué querría mil claveles?

—Porque te gustan—le recordó.

—Pero no hasta ese punto, no podría tener tantos, Castiel—ella lo incitó a que retomaran el camino.

—Cuando te gusta algo no tienes suficiente—murmuró él.

—Siempre hay un límite—respondió ella, mirando al frente.

—

La mención de su nombre y los aplausos a su alrededor lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Miró hacia ambos lados sin entender lo que ocurría, hasta que la persona detrás de él lo empujó al escenario. Se giró para descubrir al imbécil que lo había empujado, pero al resultar ser una chica prefirió sólo mirarle enfadado.

Todos estaban callados por la manera extraña en la que él salió al escenario.

—Castiel Briand—dijo nuevamente la directora y otra vez los aplausos se hicieron presentes, aunque de una forma incluso más forzada que la anterior.

—¡Sí, Cassy! —gritó su madre desde el publico con su móvil en mano, grabando a su hijo que se encaminaba a tomar su diploma— ¡Mi bebé se graduó! —unas cuantas risas se extendieron y aquello logró sonrosar al chico que agarraba su diploma, o lo que representaba ser un diploma, pues sólo era una hoja de papel enrolladla por un lazo que simulaba ser dicho documento.

Bajó del escenario mientras la directora seguía recitando el listado de graduados y se sentó al lado de un chico que reconoció como el delegado de la tercera sección.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó el tipo de pelo negro y ojos verdes con una sonrisa burlona.

Castiel asintió, y observó el escenario, como cada alumno iba recibiendo aquel papel y bajaban con una falsa sonrisa de la tarima, sentándose en las sillas vacías que había a su lado.

—Espero que no estés muy cansado después de la fiesta de graduación—el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender—. Daré una fiesta en mi casa después de que todo esto acabe, ¿Qué dices?

—¿Por qué me invitas a tu fiesta…?

—Jason—extendió su mano y Castiel correspondió el saludo sin ver el porqué ese tipo prácticamente desconocido lo invitaba a su fiesta—. No hay razón alguna, sólo haré una fiesta y quiero que todos vengan. Puedes llevar a tu banda también.

Castiel giró los ojos al entender el porqué lo invitaba aquel niño a su fiesta: quería entretenimiento gratis.

—No vamos a tocar gratis—le aclaró de inmediato, pero recibió una suave risa por parte del delegado.

—Tranquilo, ya tengo entretenimiento—dijo con voz petulante—. Contraté un buen DJ y vendrán unas chicas a animar las cosas—le guiñó el ojo.

—Espera, ¿Cómo contrataste un DJ? Pensaba que estaban bastante caros.

—Lo están para los demás, para mí fue bastante barato.

—Entiendo—"Entonces es un niño rico" pensó—. Pero, ¿Por qué no contrataste a uno para la fiesta de graduación? ¿No eres delegado acaso?

—Sí, pero ese es problema de Nathaniel y Nora—se encogió de hombros y sonrió sólo como podían aquellos que lo tenían todo resuelto. A Castiel no pudo parecerle un tipo más repugnante.

Decidió ignorar al tal Jason y en cambio sonrió a medias cuando notó a Nora recibir su diploma. La directora mencionó la carrera que estudiaría y que lo haría en una buena universidad gracias a una beca, la gente aplaudió, poco interesados en realidad.

Desde que bajó del escenario la observó caminar hacia donde estaban todos sentados, incluso parecía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de ella. Miró por encima de su hombro cómo ella tomaba asiento detrás de Jason. Ese día llevaba su pelo ondulado y estaba maquillada, en especial sus ojos, los cuales estaban matizados por una suave sombra plateada que hacía ver aún más brillantes sus ojos.

Pareció ser muy insistente con su mirada, pues ella enrojeció un poco y giró su rostro al lado opuesto, ocultándolo de él. No supo cómo interpretar aquella reacción, si como una señal de que ella no quería que la mirara o como una señal de que aún seguía recordando el beso que compartieron en la biblioteca. Él mismo no había logrado dejar de pensar en ello, tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo que decidió después, cuando habló con Nathaniel y éste le recomendó ir por ella una vez más.

Estaba nervioso, pero entusiasmado, se sentía más vivo que nunca en esos momentos en los que por fin estaba decidido a recuperarla, de una forma que nunca pensó hacer por alguien. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué sería aquello tan increíble que haría para tener a su Nora con él otra vez?

Él no dejaba de mirar a la chica que se empeñaba en seguir ocultando su rostro. Varias veces lo había hecho en los días posteriores a lo que pasó en la biblioteca. Ambos se encontraban para hablar de la fiesta de graduación y él no cesaba de observarla, como si ella se fuera a escapar cuando dejara de hacerlo, mientras Nora no lo miraba de más y se mostraba nerviosa y hasta torpe en sus movimientos. Ambos sabían que lo ocurrido no era posible de ignorar, y no trataban el tema, quizá era por el temor de hablar de eso que sentían, pero la razón de Castiel no era exactamente esa. Él no tocaba el tema porque no le convenía que ella se alejara más de él. Conocía mejor a esa chica y estaba seguro de que si iba a recuperarla a como diera lugar, debería ser más cuidadoso para no espantarla. No obstante quería hacerlo, deseaba volver hacerlo, aprovechar que estaban solos en el aula y besarla de nuevo, sentirla en sus manos, revelándole que él no se rendía, que aún la amaba y que la iba a tener de vuelta.

Nuevamente la mención de un nombre lo sacó de su mente, pero esta vez no fue el suyo, sino el de Nathaniel, quien se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al escenario para dar su discurso de cierre de ceremonia.

El rubio se posicionó en el podio, un poco nervioso y con un par de hojas de papel en la mano. Miró a un lugar del público, y sólo Castiel y Nora giraron para mirar a los padres de Nathaniel, quienes se mostraban muy serios e imponentes. Ambos entendieron que si bien Nathaniel era más seguro de sí mismo y más relajado, el tener a ese par juzgándolo aún le ponía nervioso.

Nora miró al rubio y éste miró hacia ella casi por acto reflejo, como si ella lo hubiera llamado. Le sonrió sinceramente, dándole ánimos y él sonrió aún más al saber que contaba con el apoyo de ella. Él después miró hacia Castiel, quien no le sonrió, pero que asintió como una señal de que empezara, que le convenía salir de ello lo antes posible.

—Buenos días—empezó a decir con voz clara—. Si me hubieran dicho meses atrás que sería elegido para dar este discurso… Lo habría creído completamente—unas cuantas risas se escucharon. Nadie esperaba que terminara la oración de aquella forma—. Y puede que suene arrogante de mi parte decir que sí, que estaba muy claro que yo debería ser el indicado para esto… Sin embargo, no lo creía así porque fuera algo que mereciera. He sido el delegado principal por mucho tiempo, me he esforzado por sacar las mejores calificaciones y cumplir con cada obligación tanto en el instituto como fuera de él. He dado lo mejor de mí para que todos mis compañeros tuvieran una estadía más agradable. Pero el día de hoy no vengo a sacar eso en cara, por supuesto que no—sonrió dando a entender que lo hacía y otra vez aparecieron las risas—. Hoy estoy aquí para dar un conmovedor discurso sobre lo hermoso de dejar de asistir al instituto—más risas resonaron y el padre del rubio negó con la cabeza ante el presunto ridículo que estaba haciendo Nathaniel—. Por fin, no más tareas, no más reclamos, no más levantarse temprano, excepto a los que tendremos que asistir a la universidad dentro de poco, nosotros no estamos tan aliviados—ya todos en el público tenían claro que el chico no se tomaba con seriedad aquel asunto, y era algo que los aliviaba, porque toda la ceremonia había sido aburrida y reír un poco no les venía nada mal—. Pero, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo lo que todos pensamos? Porque quiero demostrar algo—su tono serio no pasó de estar percibido—. Nada permanece igual para siempre, muchas veces no lo hace por mucho tiempo. He pasado de ser el chico ejemplar que tenía como objetivo complacer a los demás, ser el estudiante perfecto, el hijo perfecto… A ser este tipo que ahora mismo admite frente a tantas personas que no lo es, que no es perfecto en lo absoluto. He cambiado—miró directamente a su padre, sintiendo sus ojos escocer un poco—. Todos hemos cambiado y les pido que sólo piensen unos segundos ¿Son la misma persona que eran hace unos meses? Sé que no lo son, porque estamos en constante cambio. Lo que creíamos correcto ya no lo es, lo que creíamos tonto ahora nos importa. Hoy somos diferentes de quienes fuimos ayer y probablemente mañana también seamos otra persona. Quizás ese chico o esa chica en quien nadie cree pueda lograr grandes cosas, o este chico que fue el mejor de la clase pueda que no logre cumplir con esas grandes expectativas que han puesto sobre él. Un papel, o una costosa ceremonia, no va a determinar si ustedes son buenos o malos, tontos o listos, si valen o no valen. Este día es el día en el que podemos cambiar de parecer, tener la voluntad de cambiar, de alcanzar aquello que más deseamos, en pocas palabras, es un día como cualquier otro. Todos los días son una nueva oportunidad para cambiar de rumbo, para ser esa otra persona, más cerca de quienes somos en realidad. Hoy no es el comienzo del final, ni un final en lo absoluto. Hoy, como cada día, es una oportunidad, no la desperdiciemos fingiendo ser quienes otros quieren que seamos, no la desperdiciemos eligiendo una carrera que no nos gusta, no la desperdiciemos siendo orgullosos, no la desperdiciemos teniendo miedo al cambio…—todos estaban en silencio, pero con aquellas palabras resonando muy fuertes en sus conciencias—. Para concluir diré lo más importante que hay que tener en cuenta…—cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir—. Los gatos son mejores que los perros y no podemos negarlo—nuevamente se hicieron presente las risas—. Muchas gracias—todos aplaudieron entre carcajadas, incluso algunos se levantaron de sus asientos, al tiempo que Nathaniel volvía a retomar su lugar entre sus compañeros, quienes lo felicitaban por su discurso.

—Nada mal, delegado—dijo el pelirrojo, girándose un poco sobre su asiento, al chico que se acababa de sentar dos asientos atrás de él.

—No esperaba menos de ti—esta vez fue Nora, quien se encontraba más cerca del rubio que Castiel.

El de ojos grises volvió a fijarse en ella y la chica, al darse cuenta que otra vez planeaba escudriñarla con la mirada, tuvo la rápida intención de bajar la mirada, pero no lo hizo, prefirió mirarlo también, aún con su corazón temblando por esa mirada tan potente que él le dirigía, que transmitían tantos sentimientos y tantos deseos que la hacían sentirse disuelta en sus manos.

—Gracias—le sonrió a su amiga y luego miró de reojo a Castiel, esperando que no malinterpretara aquel gesto. Pero él se mostró tranquilo.

Nathaniel le sorprendía que Castiel se mostrara tan tranquilo, pues ya sabía lo que iba hacer ese día, pues ese era el día que Castiel había fijado para recuperar a Nora. Él estaba enterado, bueno, más bien fue algo participe del plan del pelirrojo y sabía que aunque se mostrara duro, el tipo estaba nervioso por lo que al final podría pasar.

—Aunque eso último que dijiste estuvo de más—le hizo saber ella y los tres rieron sin prestar atención a las palabras de la directora con las cuales todos sus compañeros se levantaron de sus asientos. Hicieron lo mismo.

—Sin más que decir, ¡Felicidades! ¡Están oficialmente graduados!

Dichas aquellas todos los alumnos lanzaron al cielo sus birretes y al mismo tiempo que un alarido de euforia.

El lugar se había convertido en un revoltijo de personas que se movían de un lado a otro. Los alumnos se dirigían con sus padres a buscar el certificado de graduación mientras otros se quedaban recibiendo felicitaciones.

El sol pegaba fuerte y todos los chicos querían quitarse la toga lo antes posible, ya que el calor de verano no daba tregua alguna, pero se veían obligados a esperar para recoger sus certificados y tomar las dichosas fotos que sus padres querían conservar, incluso cuando ellos querían dar por completo terminada la ceremonia.

Castiel se quitó la toga negra después de recoger su diploma, mientras ignoraba adrede los parloteos de su madre.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que no llegaría este día—dijo la mujer de pelo rojizo, muy contenta.

—Gracias por la confianza—no tardó en sacar a flote la ironía.

—Pero es la verdad. Todo este tiempo estuviste con ese asunto de la banda. Temíamos que incluso llegaras a abandonar el instituto.

El pelirrojo la escuchó, pero sus palabras no lograban calar en su mente, la cual estaba ocupada observando a la chica de pelo anaranjado que acababa de tomar sus fotos con su madre y con ayuda de esta se quitaba la toga frente a todos, revelando su vestido lila un poco por encima de las rodillas. No era nuevo para él pensar que ella se veía hermosa, siempre lo estaba, aunque ese día lo estaba todavía más.

Adoraba observarla y abstraerse con su belleza, pero a la vez se cansaba de sólo limitarse a eso cuando lo que más deseaba era traspasar ese límite que los mantenía separados. Quería volver a tocar su piel, aspirar su aroma dulce, escucharla reír y saborear su boca otra vez, sintiéndola acomodarse contra su pecho y reclamar su corazón, que le pertenecía por completo aún con esas heridas causadas por ella misma.

Se mostró curioso cuando notó que Larissa se dirigía hacia él y dejaba a su hija hablando con Lysandro.

—Felicidades, Castiel—se colocó al lado de sus padres y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla—. Que gusto verlos de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, Larissa—sonrió su madre a la mujer de ojos verdes— ¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó echándole un pequeño vistazo a Nora, a esa chica que supo que hizo un gran cambio en su hijo, pero que no pudo conocer lo suficiente.

—Pues…—miró hacia un lado— No del todo bien, pero hemos hecho lo posible por salir adelante—esta vez sonrió a medias.

—¿Qué pasó?—miró a su hijo como reclamándole por no haberle contado lo que había pasado.

Castiel ignoró su mirada inquisitiva y se dirigió hacia Nora y Lysandro, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de ambos, su amigo se retiró hacia donde se encontraba Rosalya y su hermano mayor.

—Hola—saludó en voz baja a la chica de pelo anaranjado, quien a pesar de escucharlo miraba hacia donde se encontraba Nathaniel con sus padres.

Ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que esas personas le había hecho a Nathaniel. No temía por él, sabía que él ya era libre por completo de ellos y que ya no tenía miedo de su padre, pero también sabía que no era nada fácil tratar con sus padres, quienes le hicieron tanto daño.

Por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en que esa escena faltaba alguien, la chica que le hizo difícil la estadía en el instituto.

No había vuelto a saber de Amber hasta esa mañana, que hablando con Nathaniel se enteró que ella no iría a la ceremonia, ya que después de lo ocurrido la chica fue enviada con unos familiares que al parecer no eran las personas más amables. Pero lo otro que le confesó Nathaniel la dejó helada y con extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Amber estaba embarazada, al parecer de alguien a quien no conocía. Sus padres estaban tan enfadados que ni siquiera querían que se acercara a ellos para así evitar la vergüenza. Nadie además de ellos sabía aquello, excepto que ahora Nora lo sabía y sentía algo nuevo, inconcebible. No era lastima, pero tampoco estaba feliz, era como ver todo a través de un filtro nuevo, pues se daba cuenta que se había quedado con las ganas de hacerle pagar a aquella chica todo el mal que le había hecho. Sin embargo, ella no había movido un dedo en contra de la rubia y ésta se encontraba pagando por sus propios errores.

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz de Castiel logró devolverla al presente.

Lo miró con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, sintiendo nuevamente esa opresión en su pecho y que la venía acompañando desde algunos días.

—No, nada—negó un poco con la cabeza, sintiendo la tristeza invadirla al tener ese chico frente a ella.

Castiel no creía en su respuesta, sabía que algo la estaba perturbando y que, como era de esperarse, ella intentaba ocultar detrás de su indiferencia. Le dolía saber que ella todavía seguía con sus reservas, pero planeaba derribar todas esas barreras que existían entre los dos con tal de alcanzarla de nuevo.

—Ah…—no sabía con qué empezar— Vi a Lysandro hablando contigo—esperaba que ella no creyera que se trataba de una escena de celos, aunque su forma de alzar la ceja le hizo saber que justamente sospechaba de ello.

—Me preguntaba si había visto su libreta—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, observando los ojos grises del chico, queriendo preservar cada detalle de ellos, la forma en que brillaban cuando la veían, lo intimidantes que podían llegar a ser para otros, pero a ella le parecían fascinantes. Ya la invadía la nostalgia y él ni siquiera se había ido todavía.

—Otra vez con eso—ambos profirieron una pequeña risa que intentaba ocultar lo que ahí pasaba.

Casi había pasado un año desde que ellos dos empezaron con las tutorías, aquello que para él significó una pesadilla, porque tendría que tratar con esa chica extraña y fría que tanto lo inquietaba. Todo había acabado, ya no tendrían más razones para seguir dirigiéndose la palabra, pues ya no habría un lugar en el que se vieran obligados a encontrarse. Sus caminos iban en direcciones opuestas. Él se iría a París a terminar con el comienzo de su sueño, ella se movería hacia una universidad no muy lejos de ese pueblo y se graduaría después de unos cuantos años. Pero él no tenía en sus planes dejar que eso pasara.

—¿En qué piensas? —le tocó a ella hacer de curiosa al verlo tan absorto.

Le sonrió de lado, mirándola en el presente y a la vez en el pasado, y recordó como su mirada solía ser vacía y su semblante serio. La observó enojada, la observó sonrojada, riendo y llorando. Eso último le recordó todas las cosas malas por las que había pasado y que él lamentablemente no podía corregir.

—Sólo que no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo—admitió mientras su media sonrisa se desvanecía.

—Te entiendo—miró hacia un lado, con la sospecha de a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?—empezó.

Nora ladeó la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Iré a casa, eso es todo—admitió sin mostrar más desconcierto.

—¿Vendrás esta noche a la fiesta?—preguntaba sólo por confirmar, pues él sabía que ella iría para cumplir con el comité, incluso cuando ya no debería importar.

La chica posó su mano por encima del otro brazo, sintiendo los nervios brotar poco a poco ante aquella pregunta.

—Yo…—pasó saliva, sabiendo que para él esa reacción significaría algo que le desagradaría— Yo no podré ir a la fiesta.

—¿Qué?—que ella diera esa respuesta lo alteró por completo. Ella debía ir a la fiesta, si faltaba nada de lo que había planeado serviría, pues de su presencia dependía su futuro— ¿Por qué? —para su propio descontento su pregunta se escuchó desesperada, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sentía que otra vez se encontraba caminando sobre una cuerda floja y todo por culpa de esa odiosa respuesta que no había esperado enfrentar.

—Ah…—se esforzó por no mostrarse insegura, pero le estaba saliendo del asco—Debo hacer algo esta noche…

—¿Es algo importante?—otra vez no era consciente de cómo acortaba entre los dos— Es lo único que se me ocurre para que no vengas.

—Castiel, ¿Qué ocurre?—fue directa debido a esa actitud tan extraña que él manifestaba

Al escuchar la pregunta se propuso tranquilizarse. Relajó el pecho, en dónde sentía que se había formado una especie de nudo; respiró lento y profundo y luego suspiró con cuidado. Todo ese proceso fue necesario para mostrarse de nuevo desinteresado, sin saber que todavía ella sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

—Sí, sólo pensé que no faltarías ya que fuiste la que organizó toda la fiesta. Es raro que no vayas a la fiesta que tú misma organizaste—esperaba que esta vez ella no notara la ansiedad oculta tras sus palabras.

El chico no quería pensar que todo su intento era en vano, es más, se obligó a verlo como un imposible, que ella si iría, que decidiría si volver a él o alejarse para siempre, pero con la esperanza de que elegiría la primera opción y entre los dos harían una vida juntos, sin más errores o miedo, sólo disfrutando de esa hermosa sensación que los envolvía al tener los sentimientos a flor de piel, cálidos y visibles en sus rostros. No quería creer que esa fantasía se quedaría como lo que era, una simple fantasía que no lograría hacerse realidad.

—Sólo no me siento de ánimos para fiestas—fue sincera. La idea de estar en un evento parecido nunca había sido de su agrado y aunque se encontraba más sana no podía ir en contra de su naturaleza introvertida y por lo tanto obligarse a disfrutar de un lugar ruidoso con chicos descontrolados.

—Deberías venir—y se concentró en decirlo más calmado, como a quien le diera igual su presencia—. No sería justo que te hayas esforzado por algo que no vas a disfrutar.

Ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No es el tipo de cosas que disfruto—le recordó con su pequeña sonrisa pegada a su rostro libre de culpa.

Castiel asintió al entender mejor a lo que se refería. Ella no era una chica de fiestas y no tomó en cuenta que ella preferiría no encontrarse en ese tipo de eventos.

—Aún así, eres la encargada de todo y no estaría bien faltar—casi se llevaba se llevaba la mano a la frente por sonar como un tonto niño bueno, aún cuando su propósito no era precisamente hacer lo correcto.

Ella rió un poco, debilitando la máscara de mediocre indiferencia que portaba el chico.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?—incluso en modo de broma llevó su mano a la frente de él para confirmar si no tenía fiebre, y su piel en contacto con la suya se sentía cálida y esa calidez parecía adentrarse en sus dedos hasta llegar a cubrir su corazón.

Él tomó la mano de ella sin prisa alguna y observó lo delicada que se veía en comparación con la suya, un poco fría, pero suave. Apretó un poco, creyendo que su interior se refrescaba y le permitía tranquilizar el nerviosismo que ardía en él. Puso su otra mano sobre la de ella, y elevó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella que lo miraban como unas semanas atrás en la biblioteca, con dudas pero a la vez con ansias, esa mezcla de temor y placer que se reflejaba en su cara sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Desvió la mirada, esta vez con un rastro de tristeza. No le gustaba como él ponía las cosas más difíciles. Todo entre los dos resultaría más sencillo si él no fuera de esa forma, esa forma que la atemorizaba y a la vez le fascinaba.

—Por favor, ven…—susurró a poco centímetros de su rostro, casi pudiendo sentir la respiración calmada de ella mezclarse con la suya.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió en voz baja también, dejándose embriagar por la confusión.

Se lamió los labios, sin saber cómo responder.

No quería decirle el porqué, pues no era el momento para que ella se enterara. Debía hacerlo durante la fiesta, debía verse orillada a elegir en base a su deseo, a lo que sentía, y no en base a su miedo, algo que siempre hacía.

—Sólo ven.

Otra vez estaban muy cerca, y su mente parecía haberse apagado, pues él se acercaba sin ningún impedimento hasta los labios de esa chica que adoraba y que necesitaba volver a tener con él. Ella no parecía querer retirarse, aunque, sin que él lo supiera, dentro de ella se libraba una gran batalla, batalla de la que no tenía noción del porqué seguía.

—Nora—dijo Larissa con evidente incomodidad ante lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer frente a todos.

Ambos se vieron en la obligación de separarse ante la mirada insistente de la mujer de pelo anaranjado, todavía sin comprender el porqué les resultaba tan amargo hacer aquello.

—¿Sí, mamá?—otra vez se mostraba impávida, como si no acabara de ocurrir nada, como si su corazón no rogara por estar cerca de ese chico.

—Ya debemos irnos—habló con cuidado para que el pelirrojo no lo tomara como una intromisión malévola de su parte, pues ella estaba de su lado después de todo.

—Cierto—asintió y miró al chico que estaba a su lado observándola con detenimiento—. Adiós, Castiel—y se acercó a su madre sin detenerse más e ignorando las ganas de retroceder.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento, siendo observadas por el chico de ojos grises, que sentía que se le escapaba la felicidad de las manos, que estaba perdiendo algo valioso y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Nora! —gritó cuando ambas féminas estaban un poco alejadas de él.

La chica de pelo anaranjado se giró nerviosa.

—¡Te esperaré! ¡¿Escuchaste?!

Ella escuchó perfectamente y asintió, girándose antes de dejarse llevar por ese pedido del corazón que rogaba que corriera hacia él, que atrapara su rostro entre sus manos, lo besara y le asegurara que ella no se iría, que podrían estar juntos e intentar ser felices. Pero era una cobarde.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó su madre al chico que todavía miraba por donde Nora y Larissa se habían ido, como esperando que regresaran.

—Nada—dijo de forma automática, sin querer entender el porqué se sentía tan mal de repente.

—Castiel…—su voz se tornó seria, logrando que su hijo la observara— Tú y esa chica, ¿Aún hay algo entre ustedes?

El hijo miró a sus padres con extrañeza. No esperaba que el tema de Nora saliera a colación.

—Parece que los dos no terminan de cerrar ese capítulo—esta vez fue su padre quien habló.

Castiel bufó al estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, pues estas no le producían ningún bienestar.

—¿Por qué les interesa?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —su madre se cruzo de brazos y lo miró desafiante— Eres nuestro hijo y nos preocupa que estés en una… Especie de relación tóxica.

La mención de aquello lo enfrió al segundo.

Nora y él no tenían una relación tóxica, estaba seguro de ello. Sólo habían enfrentado problemas, pero los problemas eran comunes en las parejas.

—Si necesitas desahogarte, sólo dínoslo—la mujer se mostraba preocupada, pues su hijo no había reaccionado de ninguna manera, y eso era bastante extraño—. Podemos aconsejarte con lo que sea que estés pasando, hijo—y tomó su mano, infundiéndole ese calor maternal que para él siempre resultaba extraño.

Observó a sus padres con las palabras atoraras en su garganta y pensaba en sí debería hablar de ello, del dolor tan espantoso que tuvo que soportar en los últimos meses a causa de ese amor. A pesar de todo, muy en el fondo, deseaba tener unos padres que estuvieran ahí para él, que lo aconsejara, que lo hicieran sentir bienvenido y querido, justo lo que en esos momentos necesitaba.

—No pasa nada—pero decidió no dejarse guiar por lo que deseaba, sino por el destello de su rencor. Ya era muy tarde para que ellos quisieran hacerse los preocupados.

Soltó la mano de su madre y ésta intentó detenerlo al notar que alejaba, pero su marido la detuvo por el hombro.

—Déjalo así, él ya es un hombre y debe saber lo que hace—murmuró fríamente, logrando que su esposa asintiera abatida. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que verían a su hijo y ella no podía evitar sentirse triste ante ese hecho.

—Hey, Castiel—lo saludó Lysandro, acercándose a él— ¿Todo bien contigo y Nora?

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la pregunta, tanto de forma irónica como de forma sincera. Irónica porque no sabía si "bien" era la palabra correcta para definir lo que entre ellos pasaba. Y de forma sincera por la preocupación de su amigo, pues las últimas semanas Lysandro había sido un pesado con lo de su relación con Nora, pero después de que Castiel convenció a la banda de ser participes del plan, Lysandro se rindió en sus intentos de bajarle los ánimos y se dispuso a ayudar él también, admitiendo que quería que su amigo lograra ser feliz. Aquello significó mucho para Castiel, pues le alegraba tener a su mejor amigo de su lado y no en su contra.

—Sí, sólo que ella no pensaba ir a la fiesta—tenía fe en que ella lo había reconsiderado.

—¿No pensaba ir a la fiesta? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Así es, pero vendrá. Tiene que venir.

—Seguro que lo hará, y estoy seguro que también aceptará volver contigo—sonrió un poco para infundirle confianza a su amigo y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

—

—Te juro que no sabía—dijo Nathaniel mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción—. Ella estuvo actuando normal y en ningún momento mencionó que no vendría.

Castiel suspiró de forma pesada por la respuesta del rubio.

—¿Pero no le preguntaste algo sobre si vendría o no?—bebió de su vaso de cerveza, casi derramándosela encima por el nerviosismo.

—Oye, tranquilo—sonrió a medias—. La verdad es que sí le pregunté si vendría, o algo así—el pelirrojo lo miró con atención—. Ayer estábamos hablando y le dije que todos los del consejo debíamos estar aquí.

—Parece que no tomó en serio lo que le dijiste—su voz se vio cubierta por la negatividad.

—¿Quieres relajarte? La fiesta sólo lleva una hora, ella puede venir en cualquier momento ¡Ya sé! —sacó su móvil— La llamaré para que venga…

—¡No! —dejó el vaso en la mesa— Ella no puede saber lo que voy hacer.

—No le diré nada, sólo la convenceré de que surgió un problema y que la Directora quiere hablar con ella—sonrió con burla, y Castiel intentó no sonreír también.

Nathaniel tenía razón. Necesitaba relajarse, aún era temprano y la esperanza por la que estaba haciendo todo aquello debía seguir inquebrantable.

Observó al chico de ojos dorados sostener el teléfono contra su oreja, esperando por una respuesta, muy atento a que la llamada fuera contestada. Pero al ver al rubio retirar el aparato de su oreja, sintió que todo estaba en su contra.

—No contesta—tenía fruncido el ceño, pues le parecía por demás extraño que Nora no estuviera temprano en la fiesta cuando él mismo lo pidió y que para colmo no contestará su teléfono.

El pelirrojo suspiró otra vez, intentando calmarse, sin éxito. Ella no solía ser así. Era una chica responsable, cumplía con su palabra, pero no se encontraba ahí cumpliendo con su deber ni cumpliendo con la afirmación que le dio esa mañana.

Nathaniel advirtió cómo Castiel observaba detrás de él con una expresión atónita, y él sonrió al pensar que se trataba de la llegada de Nora. Sin embargo no era la chica de pelo anaranjado, sino que se trataba de Kim, quien se acercaba hacia dónde él y Castiel se encontraban, frente a una mesa de bocadillos y bebidas varias.

La morena rodeó los ojos ante la forma en qué todos la miraban, aunque si era sincera con ella misma, no podía culparlos. No todos los días se presentaba de aquella forma ante las personas, usando un ceñido vestido de color ciruela, su pelo ondulado y su rostro maquillado. No se sentía ella misma, pero, por extraño que sonara, no le desagradaba del todo, excepto por los zapatos de tacón que su madre le obligó a usar, aunque para ella era una ridiculez, pues era la chica más alta de la clase y lo que menos necesitaba era verse todavía más alta.

—¿Kim?—se acercó a paso pausado el Delgado principal, olvidando por completo el asunto de Nora, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Aquella chica no parecía la tipa ruda con la que practicaba boxeo. No estaba sudando, ni usando sus ropas poco femeninas. Estaba… Bellísima.

—¿Qué pasa, Nath? —le mostró su característica sonrisa ladina—¿Tu gatito te comió la lengua?

La pregunta logró sacar al rubio de su estado de asombro.

—Es una gata—le sonrió también, sintiéndose extraño al estar frente a esa hermosa chica que lo miraba con sorna— ¿Qué rayos te hiciste? —preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo, sin poder convencerse del todo de esa imagen de ella.

La chica dejó de sonreír ante su pregunta expresada con lo que parecía ser desagrado.

—¿No te gusta cómo me veo? —le costaba creer que no fuera así, pues ella misma consideraba que estaba bien vestida para la ocasión.

—Ah... Bueno…—su rostro había enrojecido con la misma rapidez con la que su corazón latía.

Tanto Castiel como Kim sonrieron al ver al Delegado principal nervioso.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, preciosa—interrumpió Eric con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora.

Nathaniel miró al baterista de Ascending detenidamente.

—¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó la chica con cierto desagrado por que aquel tipo irrumpiera de esa forma en la conversación.

—Eric—extendió la mano con su sonrisa más grande.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco al notar por dónde iba la cosa.

Kim no quiso quedar como una maleducada y lo saludó.

—Vaya, una chica fuerte—dijo al sentir que la delicadeza no era algo que esperar de esa chica—. Justo así me gustan.

Se llevó la mano de Kim a sus labios, pero antes de que la besara ella la retiró, notando que Nathaniel iba a intervenir también, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

—Disculpa a mi primo—apareció Greg detrás del castaño—. Lo dejaron caer de la cuna muchas veces y por eso no sabe cómo comportarse.

Una ligera risa se extendió entre los demás.

—Traidor—le dijo por dejarlo como un tonto frente a una chica guapa.

Greg hizo caso omiso a lo que su primo había dicho y en cambio se acercó a Kim con una verdadera sonrisa de seductor.

—Soy Greg—Kim elevó una ceja al notar que aquel tipo iba por el mismo camino que el anterior—. Te ves increíble—la observó de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Gracias—agradeció tajante, aunque en realidad el tipo de ojos oscuros sí había logrado estremecerla. Sintió un poco de asco de sí misma ante ese hecho.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?—se iba acercando más a ella, y eso lo notaba tanto ella como Nathaniel, quien se limitaba a observar esa escena cohibido y molesto.

—Kim—respondió seca, esperando que el tipo no diera un paso más.

—Oye, Kim—pero quien dio un paso más fue Eric, interponiéndose en el camino de Greg— ¿Quieres bailar?

La chica suspiró cansada.

—Apártate, Eric—le tocó a él interponerse en el camino de su primo— ¿No ves cómo la estás aburriendo?

—Yo no la estoy aburriendo—tomó de la mano a Kim—. Vamos—pero la chica se mantuvo en su sitio.

—¿Ves? Ella no quiere ni bailar contigo—le sonrió con burla al chico de pelo castaño.

—A ver—se metió Castiel con una sonrisa de profunda diversión—. Los dos paren con sus tonterías—miró de reojo a Nathaniel—. Entérense que está chica ya está con alguien—le sonrió a la morena, pero ésta se limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pero tú no ibas por Nora?—preguntó Eric desconcertado.

—No hablo de mí—la mención de la chica causó de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho que había desaparecido al presenciar a sus amigos pelear por Kim.

Miró a Nathaniel de nuevo, con más insistencia, pero éste no parecía entender lo que él quería dejar dicho.

—¿Te vas a quedar como si nada mientras estos dos se quieren ligar a tu chica?—le habló al rubio, provocando que éste se ruborizara un poco.

—¿Qué?— dijeron tanto Kim como Nathaniel.

—¿Su chica? —dijo Eric a punto de reír— ¿No es demasiado mujer para ti? —codeó a su primo para que riera con él, pero Greg miró hacia un lado.

—¡Eso que te importa! —por fin se defendió Kim— ¡Para ti sí que soy demasiado mujer! ¡Así que piérdete!

Se quedaron callados y sin moverse en lo más mínimo. A más de uno le pareció que lo que dijo Eric fue irse un poco lejos, pero la forma de reaccionar de la morena los dejó estáticos, como si ella fuera a romperle la cara al que osara hablar.

—¡Tranquila! —puso sus manos como si lo apuntara con una pistola, aunque su expresión de burla denotaba que no se tomaba en serio lo que ella le había dicho— Lo dije porque este tipo no hace nada, sólo está ahí como una estatua.

—Eric, basta—habló Greg, quien ya se había resignado al entender que lo que Castiel había dicho—. Vámonos, tenemos que ir a esperar al Turco para bajar tu tonta batería—y se llevó a su primo por el saco.

—¡Oye! —exclamó cuando ya Greg lo había alejado hasta la pista de baile para ir a hablar con Lysandro y Turner, quienes se encontraban sentados y conversando sobre una canción.

—Jamás pensé que serías tan blandengue como ahora, rubia.

Nathaniel hizo una mueca de exaspero por lo que Castiel había dicho con decepción.

—Me alegra que esta vez me hicieras caso—dijo Kim con una sonrisa tierna, algo que no sólo desconcertó al pelirrojo sino también a su amigo.

—Créeme que fue difícil—admitió soltando el aire—. No entiendo que tiene de malo que quiera defenderte. No está mal recibir ayuda, ¿Sabes?

—Me gusta valerme por mí misma, Nath—le guiñó el ojo y este sonrió un poco.

—Eso me gusta de ti—admitió con un leve sonrojo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante su declaración.

—¿Ah, sí? —su sonrisa se tornó burlesca— ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí?

—Okay, yo me voy—habló el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco también.

Se alejó del "Par de tortolos", sabiendo que debía darles su espacio, y se sentó con sus amigos, frente a Lysandro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando notó que sus amigos habían dejado de hablar— Hablen—se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, les conté lo que me dijiste esta mañana—dijo Lysandro, un poco alterado.

—¿Qué?—miró a los chicos esperando que le explicaran.

—¿Nora no vendrá? —Eric fue quien se atrevió a realizar la pregunta.

Todos notaron como el pelirrojo se tensaba y lamía sus labios en un claro gesto de ansiedad.

—Ella vendrá—miró hacia la entrada, como esperando que justamente en ese momento ella apareciera, hermosa y deslumbrante, y así cerrara las bocas de sus compañeros de Ascending.

Ninguno de los chicos, inclusive Eric, quisieron seguir con el mismo tema.

Todos estaban ahí apoyándolo a recuperar a su chica, porque querían ver su amigo feliz, pero no tenían la misma certeza que él de que ella aparecería. Lysandro les dijo aquello y aunque había repetido las palabras de Castiel, de que Nora sí estaría ahí, en su voz se notaba la duda.

La noche fue transcurriendo muy lentamente para Castiel, quien observaba la entrada sin contenerse de parecer un lunático. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la pista de baile, y en una de esas se encontró con la sorpresa de Nathaniel y Kim bailando junto a los gemelos, quienes rápidamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención con sus pasos de baile. Sonrió con tristeza. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose ahí, mientras él estaba tomando de su cerveza con el corazón latiendo por la incertidumbre de sí estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Todos esos días había enfrentado dudas. Si ella lo aceptaría, si ella lo querría lo suficiente, si esta vez lograría funcionar su relación. Pero él solía actuar sobre esas dudas y por eso estaba empecinado en llevar a cabo su plan. Ahora sentía miedo, ese terror de que quedaría hecho trizas de nuevo por ella.

Al recordar lo mal que lo pasó cuando ella se fue, miró al techo, y observó los pétalos contenidos en la red. No había olvidado aquel detalle, incluso un par de veces pensó cómo sorprenderla con aquello que le gustaba.

—Oigan—se acercó Greg después de haber estado bailando con una chica, sudando un poco—. Ya se acerca la hora—señaló su reloj y todos miraron la hora en sus teléfonos o en sus relojes, confirmando lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

Eric, Turner y Lysandro se levantaron y siguieron a Greg hasta la parte trasera, en dónde se encontraban los instrumentos.

—Castiel—le habló el de pelo plateado, quien se detuvo al notar que el pelirrojo no los seguía— ¿Nos acompañas?

—Claro—se levantó con poco ánimo y caminó al lado de Lysandro.

De acuerdo, ya estaba alterado, intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, observando a sus compañeros bailar y embriagarse mientras él y sus amigos se preparaban para su turno, pero en verdad estaba nervioso, tenía prácticamente el corazón en la boca.

El DJ puso una última canción, y eso llevó a Castiel a mirar su móvil. Casi entraban las veintitrés horas de la noche y Nora no hacía acto de presencia. Se había tratado de convencer de que llegaría tarde, que no le defraudaría, sin embargo esa esperanza se hacía más y más pequeña.

Su corazón parecía agrietarse cuando él y sus amigos tomaron posición en el escenario. Las grietas se volvieron más largas y profundas al tiempo que hacía algunas pruebas con su guitarra. Una de las grietas fue tan grande que terminó por llevarse un trozo de su corazón cuando Nathaniel se acercó a avisarle que todavía no lograba contactar con ella.

Miró otra vez a la entrada por enésima vez esa noche, y fue el mismo resultado.

Tratando de respirar adecuadamente, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, pero sus ojos se cristalizaban y eso llevaba a que se viera a sí mismo abatido, fracasando, con la esperanza y el aire escaseando en él.

—Ya es el momento—le avisó Lysandro, sosteniendo el micrófono entre sus manos.

El pelirrojo asintió y por costumbre miró hacia la puerta de entrada, sin esperarse vislumbrar como una chica de pelo anaranjado hacía acto de presencia, vestida con un brillante vestido azul. En su pecho volvía a sentir su corazón palpitar con alegría, y esa alegría fue a parar a su rostro, en forma de una sonrisa… Pero ésta se desvaneció al darse cuenta que esa chica sonreía con total alegría a sus amigas Kim y Violeta, abrazándolas con entusiasmo. Su júbilo también desapareció por completo al entender que se trataba de Iris.

Ella de verdad no iba a ir. Le mintió.

Se vio obligado a tocar la guitarra cuando el sonido de la batería de Eric le avisó que ya el show había empezado. No se permitió fallar por la tristeza que se extendía en él, no se vio tentado a mostrar todavía más el dolor lacerante que significaba que ella lo dejara esperando con el corazón en la mano. Estaba triste, estaba furioso. Estaba ahí por ella, todo lo que era esa noche era a causa de ella y ya nada importaba, porque Nora no fue capaz de ver más allá de su miedo, no fue capaz de darle una última oportunidad.

Observaba a sus compañeros moverse al ritmo de la música de Ascending, y al verlos no era capaz de sentir nada. Sólo tocaba como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran por completo separados. Sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato, pero no se permitieron detener el espectáculo.

Una parte de él aún se encontraba intangible del dolor y todavía conservaba la diminuta esperanza de que ella aparecería en cualquier momento, que quizá a último momento decidía que iría al baile, se arreglaba rápidamente y salía en un taxi hasta el salón de baile donde se encontraban. También esa parte ingenua se teñía de miedo al pensar que algo malo le pudo haber pasado en el camino y que esa era la razón por la que no contestaba su móvil.

Más de una vez estuvo tentado a soltar su guitarra, bajar del escenario y salir corriendo a la casa de Nora, para así confirmar que ella estaba bien. Pero no podía. Se había jurado a sí mismo y sus amigos que no los volvería a defraudar y por esa promesa no se movió de su sitio.

Él había tocado en varios lugares, y sabía que le quedaba más en donde tocar, pero tenía ese certero presentimiento que esa noche sería la que más odiaría de su carrera, no por no ganar dinero con ello, sino porque no deseaba estar ahí en lo absoluto. Para él era como estar en una especie de limbo, creyendo que el tiempo no pasaba, que estaría atorado en ese escenario para siempre conteniéndose de gritar, de maldecir y huir, donde nunca llegaría el momento de desahogarse.

Ascending había tocado bastante bien, incluso con el guitarrista impasible que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo. Todos disfrutaron de la música, aunque no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien con el pelirrojo.

—Chicos—se acercó una chica del consejo estudiantil a Lysandro—, ya tenemos que retirarnos y todavía no se deshacen de esa cosa—señaló el techo.

Castiel asintió cuando la chica de pelo negro lo miró con disculpa, ya que ella y otros integrantes del consejo estudiantil estaban al tanto de lo de Nora y también esperaban que la chica apareciera.

—¿Qué dices, Castiel?—quiso saber el de ojos bicolores.

Ese era el último peldaño de su esperanza, si lo retiraba ya no quedaría nada de él.

Miró al techo como esperando un milagro, que ella entrara en esos instantes y le demostrara que lo último que debía perder era la esperanza, la confianza de que su amor lo podía todo a pesar de todo. Pero ya no estaba cegado, podía ver la triste realidad.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Lysandro que se fueran y lo dejaran así, que ya no tenía ganas de continuar parado ahí esperando por algo que no se daría… Entonces notó a Kim y Nathaniel riendo entre ellos, como si estuvieran compartiendo un espacio al que nadie más podía acceder y entendió que podía hacer algo con aquello.

—Continuemos—los chicos mostraron sorpresa de inmediato ante su respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?—Lysandro no parecía convencido de la decisión de su amigo.

—Sí—dijo mientras le hacía una señal a Greg, Eric y Turner para que se fueran.

Estos le hicieron caso, y al minuto Greg le pasó la guitarra acústica a Castiel, mientras Lysandro tomaba de una botella de agua.

—Okay, chicos—habló el de pelo blanco, aflojando un poco más su corbata negra. Castiel lo imitó—. Ha sido una gran noche, pero ha llegado el momento de despedirnos—el público en general se quejó—. Pero no se preocupen, tocaremos una canción más…—miró a su mejor amigo, buscando que lo detuviera, pero éste no lo hizo— Esta va dedicada a… Esa persona especial, que nos ha robado el aliento, que nos ha hecho soñar y sentirnos al margen del mundo—ya todos veían venir lo que tocarían, y mientras algunos se retiraban, otros buscaban a su pareja.

Una lenta melodía se deslizó en la instancia a causa de las cuerdas de una guitarra. Cada pareja se movía con lentitud al suave ritmo de la canción, y Nathaniel, que en un principio pensó en alejarse de la pista de baile, no se sentía con fuerza de voluntad como para no aprovechar ese momento y tomar con cierta timidez la mano de Kim, quien al notar la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, sintió el corazón acelerarse con entusiasmo.

—No tienes que hacer esto—le dijo aún cuando no evitaba que él la tomara de su cintura, quedando frente a frente.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—respondió con el rostro ardiendo, y ella, al notar su rubor, rió un poco mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de él.

Castiel sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que al menos algo si funcionaba como debía esa noche. Si bien estaba triste, le daba cierta alegría ver a su amigo disfrutar por primera vez en años de eso que no pudo tener con Nora, y que se daba poco a poco con Kim.

_Es tonto querer aferrarme_

_A tu recuerdo _

_Yo no puedo tener suficiente de ti_

_No logro mantenerme cuerdo_

_Y aunque he tratado de olvidarte_

_He rogado por no sentir_

_No hay manera_

_De que me aleje de ti_

_No tenerte ha sido lo peor_

_Por lo que he pasado _

_Y tu nombre_

_He llorado y gritado_

_Pero ahora sé _

_Que no muero sin ti_

_Que puedo avanzar _

_Y ser feliz_

_Pero, Nena_

_Yo prefiero ser feliz contigo_

Ahora que escuchaba la letra desde su decepción y no desde su ilusión se daba cuenta de lo mala que era. Sin embargo al público no parecía molestarle la canción, aunque supuso que cualquier cosa que cantara Lysandro no podía ser despreciada.

_Sé que ha sido difícil _

_Para los dos descifrar_

_Como funciona_

_Nuestra forma de pensar_

_A veces parecía_

_Que no hablábamos el mismo idioma_

_Que comunicarnos_

_Era una mala broma_

_Y aún así_

_Trato de seguir_

_Luchando por los dos_

_Sin dejarte ir_

_Y aunque ahora sé_

_Que no muero sin ti_

_Que puedo avanzar _

_Y ser feliz_

_Entiende, Desabrida_

_Yo prefiero ser feliz contigo_

Maldijo dentro de sí mismo por olvidar decirle a Lysandro que omitiera esa parte de la letra.

Otra vez miró hacia donde estaban Nathaniel y Kim, quienes se movían al ritmo lento de la balada, sin percatarse de que llamaban la atención de los demás, quienes no habían visto una pareja tan rara desde él y Nora.

_Nunca pensé _

_Que me dolería tanto_

_Que alguien se alejara_

_Sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo_

_Nuestras heridas_

_No han logrado sanar_

_Tampoco hemos logrado_

_Dejarnos de amar_

_Sé que puedo tener_

_El mundo en mis manos_

_Sé que puedo tener_

_A cualquier chica_

_Sé que puedo ser feliz sin ti_

_¡Pero, al diablo! _

_¡Yo quiero ser feliz contigo! _

_Sólo quiero ser feliz contigo_

Se suponía que esa canción era para _ella_, que cuando la escuchara ella lloraría de felicidad, el bajaría del escenario y la besaría, y los malditos pétalos de claveles caerían sobre ellos. Todos aplaudirían felices, ella se estremecería entre sus brazos, aceptándolo de nuevo en su vida. Pero los pétalos caían sobre Nathaniel y Kim, quienes admiraron la caída de estos como si fueran niños y luego se miraron a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, acercándose poco a poco, hasta sentir los labios uno del otro. Y él, en cambio, estaba cabizbajo, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas provenientes de su corazón herido y de su fracasado plan.

_Por favor_

_No te rindas_

_Yo no me he rendido_

La canción se dio por terminada con los mismos dulces acordes que le dieron inicio y todos aplaudieron, menos Nathaniel y Kim, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de que la canción había concluido y rieron un poco avergonzados por lo que habían hecho.

Nathaniel se separó de Kim no sin antes robarle un pequeño beso. Subió al escenario a hacer su deber.

—¡Y ellos fueron Ascending!—todos volvieron a aplaudir al tiempo que Lysandro y Castiel bajaban del escenario, recibiendo a un par de fanáticas, cosa que los desconcertó de inmediato— ¡Eso fue todo por esta noche!—no quiso seguir diciendo más y fue hacia su… ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¡No sabía! Pero ya no podía negar que ella le gustaba, no cómo le llegó a gustar Nora, pero sí de una forma distinta, nueva y absorbente.

Al rato el lugar se encontraba con unas pocas personas que ignoraron lo que Nathaniel había dicho, los encargados de la limpieza y Ascending ayudando a guardar la batería de Eric.

Castiel aún no parecía volver en sí. Desde que terminó la tocada no había pronunciado palabra alguna, tampoco se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos, como si estos se fueran a burlar de su fracasado plan, cosa que no era así.

—Escuché que un tipo va a dar una fiesta en su mansión—habló Turner para aligerar el ambiente.

—Yo sé dónde es—dijo Eric mientras le pasaba el Hi hat al Turco para que lo colocara en la camioneta—. El tal Jason le anda dando su dirección a todo el mundo para ir a su fiesta. Al parecer va a estar buena.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Greg.

—¡Claro! —dijeron Turner y Eric al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no tengo ganas de más fiesta—confesó Lysandro, quien ya estaba agotado.

—No me sorprende—dijo el pelinegro— ¿Y tú? —se dirigió a Castiel, quien estaba de pie con sus dos estuches de guitarra, la acústica y la eléctrica, apoyadas contra una pared.

—Debo hacer algo—la mención de que debía hacer algo los alertó a todos, incluso al Turco.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Sólo averiguar una cosa—todos supieron a qué se refería con "una cosa".

Nadie quiso seguir el tema. Si bien se preocupaban por Castiel, ya estaban un poco cansados del tema de Nora, al menos por el resto de la noche. Todos menos Lysandro, quien ya tenía en mente acompañarlo.

—Te acompaño—expresó el de pelo plateado.

—No es necesario—dijo Castiel, quien ya sentía que había pedido demasiado de sus amigos.

—Quiero acompañarte—le palmeó el hombro, como señal de que no lo dejaría en esos momentos. Algo que Castiel agradeció.

Al cabo de unos minutos él y Lysandro se iban en su motocicleta a la casa de Nora mientras el resto de la banda se iba a la fiesta de Jason.

Castiel estaba enfadado, sin embargo, con Nora había aprendido que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Tal vez ella no había podido ir porque surgió un problema, y si así era, debía saberlo, debía descubrir si ella aún podía volver a él.

Al llegar al vecindario de la chica, se detuvieron frente a la casa de ella, notando que todas las luces estaban apagadas. También notaron que el auto de su madre no estaba.

—Espera aquí—le pasó el estuche de su guitarra eléctrica a Lysandro a la vez que se dirigía al hogar.

Rápidamente saltó la reja de metal y se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Nora!—gritó mientras tocaba el timbre, pero al no escuchar respuesta al cabo de un rato empezó a golpear la puerta también— ¡Larissa, Nora! —pero nadie respondía.

De pronto una camioneta se detuvo en la casa del frente, ruidosa gracias a los alaridos de unos adolescentes.

—¡Beatrice, vuelve aquí! —gritó una mujer a la muchacha que salía a pasó rápido de la casa.

—¡Vamos, Bibi! —gritó uno de los chicos, de seguro con dieciséis años de edad, a la pelinegra— ¡Un riquito va a dar una fiesta en su casa!

—¡Dicen que va a ver de todo en esa mierda! —rió una chica con el pelo corto, quien ya se encontraba ebria.

—¡Le diré a tu padre sobre esto! —gritó la madre, causando que la hija riera con burla y entrara a la camioneta con sus amigos.

—_Au revoir_, mami—dijeron todos entre risas a la señora que siempre repetía el mismo regaño.

La camioneta arrancó y la mujer pisó fuerte el suelo, iracunda.

—Disculpe—se acercó Lysandro a la mujer que planeaba volver a su casa.

Castiel notó que su amigo se dirigía a la mujer y volvió a saltar la cerca al entender que nadie se encontraba en la casa, cosa que le preocupaba y aumentaba sus temores de que a Nora le pudo pasar algo malo.

—¿Qué quiere? —ella no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie después de lo que su hija le acababa de hacer.

—Es que nos gustaría saber si sabe si se encuentra alguien en esa casa—señaló detrás de él.

La mujer dudó un momento en responder, pero al notar al chico de pelo rojo acercarse, entendió que no había ningún peligro.

—No están. Se fueron esta tarde de la ciudad—respondió sin titubear.

—¿Qué? —dijo Castiel, atónito— Pero, ¿A dónde? —sus palabras salieron un poco rotas.

—A Belle Ville o algo así. Según me contó Larissa se quedarán allá un par de semanas mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar dónde vivir.

Aquello fue difícil de digerir para el pelirrojo. Nora no sólo no se encontraba en la ciudad, sino que también se quedaría en Belle Ville por semanas.

—¿Planean mudarse?—preguntó nuevamente Lysandro.

—Así es—asintió la mujer, orgullosa de dar esa información—. Su hija entrará a la universidad en un par de meses y Larissa buscará un lugar para ella sola. Y después de todo, ¿Quién querría seguir viviendo ahí después de lo que pasó? —hizo un gesto de desagrado hacia la casa, haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido con Dominic.

—No le quito más tiempo. Muchas gracias—dijo el de ojos bicolores, alegrando un poco a la mujer de naturaleza metiche.

La señora se dirigió a su hogar, dejando al par de chicos en medio de la solitaria calle.

—Castiel…—se dirigió al chico que parecía a punto de estallar, aunque no sabía si por la ira o por la tristeza.

—¡Ella se fue! —gritó enfadando, con las lágrimas escapando— ¡Yo planeé esto por días y ella sólo se fue!

—Amigo, tranquilo—le puso una mano en el hombro—. Ella no sabía lo que ibas a hacer…—Castiel le retiró la mano del hombro con furia.

—¡Le dije que viniera! ¡Que la estaría esperando! —con cada palabra sentía que su corazón se desangraba más y más, llevándose el calor de su amor— Yo… Mierda… Que imbécil soy—seguía derramando lágrimas—. Le compuse una canción, me quedé hasta tarde escribiéndola, me encargué de conseguir todas esas flores, de convencer a los delegados de que me dejaran usar esos malditos claveles como si fueran confeti y ella… Ella… Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de mostrarle todo eso—se tuvo que detener, incluso se vio obligado a sentarse en la acera por el impacto tan horrible que tenía con la realidad.

Lysandro no veía cómo tranquilizarlo y decidió dejarlo desahogarse.

—Pensé que… Esta vez sí lo lograría…—se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado de llorar frente a su mejor amigo— ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?! —golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que hasta a Lysandro le dolió.

—Oye—se sentó a su lado—. Todavía… Todavía puedes buscarla en Belle Ville y hablar…

—¡Es un maldito pueblo! ¡Es incluso más grande que éste!

Lysandro miró hacia un lado, como quien notaba su error.

—Y sí aún así la encontrara…—su mirada se perdió en el cielo, con la dolorosa verdad hiriendo sus ojos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron ciegos— Ella no me aceptaría…—sonrió con ironía— Seguiría huyendo de mí, como siempre ha hecho—otra vez bajó la cabeza a sus manos, sintiendo el llanto ardiente sacudir su cuerpo.

Todo ese tiempo perdido amándola, días en los que vivió con la ilusión de volver a ella. Semanas de dolor por su partida. Todos esos días a su lado, siendo feliz, ya no cobraran algún sentido en su mente desbordada de desconsuelo. Ya no significaban nada esos besos, los abrazos, las palabras ni los recuerdos juntos que fueron el alivio que lo mantuvo a flote de tanta desesperación.

Lysandro le sorprendía lo perdido que estaba Castiel por esa chica, y pensaba horripilado en lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento como para atreverse a llorar así delante de él.

—En serio la amas…—murmuró al entender el amor como algo atroz. Ver a su mejor amigo destruirse por ese sentimiento fue la prueba que necesitaba de ello.

—No—la respuesta del pelirrojo lo sorprendió de sobremanera, tanto que sus ojos habían quedado como platos ante esa pequeña palabra—. Yo ya no la amo—su voz estaba empapada de dolor, de rabia y odio, tanto que su amigo se estremeció un poco—. Que se joda ¡Que se vaya a la mierda! —se levantó de repente de la acera y se dirigió a su motocicleta, donde Lysandro había dejado ambas guitarras— ¡Ya me cansé de esta basura!

No más. Esta vez era en serio. No seguiría con esa asquerosidad llamada amor pegada a él, porque si eso era amor, esa porquería que lo había convertido en el más imbécil del planeta, prefería morir que seguir sintiendo ese terrible dolor que se extendía desde su corazón a todo su cuerpo y que lo había llenado de ilusiones estúpidas.

Lysandro se levantó también y prefirió no contradecir lo que decía. Tomó el estuche con la guitarra acústica y lo colgó en su hombro derecho.

—Quizá no deberías conducir así—estaba preocupado de que ambos llegaran a tener un accidente por el mal humor que cargaba su amigo.

—Te dejaré en tu casa—dijo sin mirarlo, con el despecho hirviendo en su sangre.

—¿Y qué harás luego? —sintió como la motocicleta era encendida.

—Tal vez vaya a la fiesta esa—no tenía idea de qué hacer, no tenía idea de quién era en esos momentos, sólo sabía que ese dolor tan horrible que lo tenía frenético desaparecería y jamás lo volvería a sentir… Pues ella ya estaba fuera de su vida. Y lo estaría para siempre.

—

La mujer de ojos verdes estacionó su auto en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Miró de reojo a su hija, quien miraba por la ventana y no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la graduación y todo ese tiempo las dos estuvieron en casa de los abuelos de Nora, a quienes no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ambos recibieron a su hija y nieta con alegría en su hacienda, lugar del que podían ganar algo de dinero por cultivar rosas.

Nora se sintió en casa de inmediato. Le alegraba estar con sus abuelos y el lugar, a pesar de tener algunos empleados de aquí allá, resultaba tranquilo. Había querido estar en un sitio similar después de todo el ajetreo de la ceremonia de graduación y la fiesta, y su madre y ella habían quedado que después de ir a buscar sus documentos y demás pertenencias al instituto se irían del pueblo para descansar allá por lo menos un mes, mientras su madre preparaba la mudanza. Pero ella convenció a Larissa de irse el mismo día de la ceremonia después de cierto suceso que la dejó confundida y alterada.

—Nora—la llamó su madre y ella se giró a mirarla— ¿Por qué estás triste? —la chica abrió un poco los ojos.

—No estoy triste, es sólo que es raro venir aquí y…—no supo cómo continuar la frase.

—No mientas, caramelito—le acarició la mejilla—. Estos días has estado algo distante, bueno, más de lo usual.

La chica bajó la mirada, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón.

Estuvo tranquila, se sentía en paz en la hacienda de sus abuelos, paseando por los alrededores con su abuelo y degustando la deliciosa tarta de caramelo de su abuela, no obstante, la invadía un sentimiento extraño, como si éste le avisara que no debería sentirse tan serena y acompañado de ese sentimiento venía la imagen de él, de ese chico que robó su corazón y que ya sabía por completo lejos de ella.

—¿Es Castiel? —preguntó su madre, que al parecer últimamente daba en el clavo al momento de deducir lo que sentía y pensaba.

—Sí—confesó con un suspiro.

—Se nota que aún lo quieres—Nora elevó una ceja ante lo que Larissa acababa de decir—. Es una lástima que lo suyo no resultara—su voz se tornó un poco entristecida.

—Eso ya no importa, mamá—se esforzó por escucharse indiferente—. Él y yo no podíamos estar juntos—bajó la mirada—. Él tiene su banda y yo la universidad… Y si no hubiera pasado todo este caos que nos separó, aún así habríamos terminado nuestra relación… Separarnos era inevitable—le dolía reconocerlo, pero era la verdad y debía enfrentarla.

—Pero, Nora—se cruzó de brazos—. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por los dos…

—Mejor vayamos entrando, ¿Sí? —dio el tema por acabado, pues seguir hablándolo sólo lastimaba más su heridas.

Larissa suspiró pesadamente, como si fuera un niño, y salió del auto al mismo tiempo que su hija, quien llevaba una pequeña canasta de plástico en sus manos y se movía al instituto.

Al entrar, las dos observaron los pasillos vacíos, incluso parecía un pueblo fantasma de lo silenciosos que estaban esos pasillos. La chica recordó con nostalgia todas las cosas habían ocurrido en aquel lugar donde descubrió el amor y vivió el dolor.

—Yo buscaré tus papeles—le dijo para después alejarse.

Nora abrió su casillero y exhaló al ver todas las cosas que debía sacar. Primero se encargó de quitar el pequeño espejo que tenía un imán en su parte trasera; luego tomó un viejo estuche que sabía no tenía nada más que lápices y bolígrafos. No era una chica de adornos, de hecho era bastante minimalista, por eso no tardó tanto en sacar lo demás que quedaba ahí dentro, sin embargo ella no recordaba tener un sobre entre sus cosas.

Lo miró con curiosidad y lo examinó. "Abre y ya" decía el sobre. Ella no vio con buenos ojos esa orden, pero decidió seguirla y al abrir el sobre descubrió una carta.

_Para Nora:_

_Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero esta es la quinta vez que intento escribir esta carta. Aún así será la que te dejaré en tu casillero, pues ya debo ir camino al aeropuerto._

_No es mi estilo escribir una tonta carta para decir lo que pienso, considero que sólo un cobarde preferiría comunicarse de esta forma, pero no me queda de otra. Al parecer te tragó la tierra._

_He decidido escribirte esto para informarte algo muy simple: Eres una cobarde, Nora Jude. Pudimos haber enfrentando los problemas juntos, pudimos haberlo intentado una vez más. Sólo eso te pedía, una última oportunidad de demostrarte que lo nuestro si valía la pena, pero tú no fuiste capaz de atreverte y preferiste huir de mí, como siempre has hecho._

_El sábado tenía una sorpresa para ti, por eso te rogué que fueras a la fiesta y tú sólo me ignoraste. Pero no te engañes, yo no quiero que creas que te odio o algo parecido, porque no es así. Fuiste muy importante para mí y no me sale odiarte, por más que quiero que sea así._

_No me voy a extender más y sólo te diré una cosa, Nora: De verdad quiero que seas feliz, que logres superar todo el daño que te han hecho; ojalá puedas cumplir todos esos sueños que una vez me contaste, pero también quiero que te des cuenta que tu peor error fue despreciarme y espero que te des cuenta de eso muy pronto._

_Hasta nunca, desabrida._

_Castiel._

Nora permaneció quieta al terminar de leer la carta, y otra vez, como quien no cree la cosa, volvió a leer esa manifestación de rencor por parte de _él_.

Se vio obligada a respirar profundo, pues parecía que sus pulmones se habían encogido lo suficiente para que ella se sintiera ahogándose, con un punzante nudo en su garganta creciendo de forma vertiginosa.

Debería sentirse aliviada de que el plan funcionara, de que él ya desistiera por completo de recuperarla, pero pesaba demasiado enfrentarse a esa reacción, porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para alejarlo, su corazón lo ansiaba cerca y ella no podía evitar sucumbir ante esa agonía que se autoprovocó. Había hecho todo aquello para evitar que él sufriera, para evitar que ella misma sufriera por culpa de una relación que significaba más un obstáculo en su vida. Que amarga ironía era saber que por su intentó de que ninguno de los dos sufriera a largo plazo, había causado más daño.

Se aclaró la garganta al notar como ésta pedía a gritos que sollozara, que liberara el mar de sus lágrimas. Pero no se lo permitió, en cambio pensó en lo ocurrido días antes de la graduación, la causa de que ella decidiera irse antes de tiempo a Belle Ville, logrando así que el plan de Castiel no se diera.

—

La luz del día se escapaba poco a poco, y la que entraba por la ventana de la cocina no era suficiente para que Nora terminara de leer el capítulo de su libro.

Rindiéndose en su intento de leer, colocó el separador en la página y cerró el libro, justo cuando su madre abría la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.

—Nora, alguien quiere hablar contigo—le avisó Larissa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que pase—ya ella sabía de quién se trataba. Esa misma mañana el chico la había detenido en el pasillo del instituto para pedirle que hablaran en su casa después de clases, con un tono bastante serio. Ella le pasó su dirección, esperando que no la perdiera.

—Buenas noches—saludó el chico a la de ojos plateados, quien se levantó enseguida de la tumbona.

—Buenas noches, Lysandro—le devolvió el saludo con la misma cortesía—. Te invito a sentarte—señaló la tumbona, el único asiento en el patio.

—Así estoy bien, gracias—y observó con cuidado los ojos de aquella chica—. No pienso tardar mucho—le sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien—asintió un poco desconcertada por cómo él la miraba. No recordaba esos ojos bicolores analizarla con tanto esmero—. Supongo que estás aquí para hablar de Castiel, ¿No?

—Así es, ¿Caminamos? —la invitó a pasear por el propio patio de la chica y ésta asintió, acompañándolo en sus pasos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el árbol que estaba en el centro del lugar y se colocaron debajo de su sombra, uno al lado del otro.

—Castiel todavía te ama—reveló sin querer perder el tiempo.

Nora no dijo nada, no sabía qué responder ante esa afirmación.

—¿De qué hablas? —se hizo la desentendida.

—Sabes de qué hablo—se giró hacia ella—. Ustedes no logran pasar de página, ¿O me equivoco?

La muchacha se limitó a mirarlo con extrañeza al detectar cierto desagrado en su voz.

Conocía muy poco a Lysandro, pero hasta ese momento él se había mostrado como una persona amable a la vez que reservada.

—No te equivocas—ella también iba a ser sincera.

Si él estaba ahí para dejar las cosas claras, ella no planeaba seguir haciéndose la que no entendía por donde iba la cosa.

—Escucha, lo suyo…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no lo haremos—interrumpió con total seguridad—. Ha sido difícil, pero él ya entiende que no puede dejar todo por lo que ha luchado por mí.

—Lamentablemente él ya no piensa así—observó a la chica sorprenderse—. Después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca ha desistido de dejarte ir.

Ella giró el rostro al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Aquel beso aún la tenía flotando y por más que quisiera convencerse de que debía dejar de pensar en ello, por su bien, le resultaba difícil lograrlo, y más cuando deseaba besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —miró al interior de su casa y se dio cuenta que no había mucho movimiento, algo que le hizo deducir que su madre jugaba a espiarla otra vez.

—Quería una idea para lograr recuperarte de forma definitiva y por eso lo habló con los chicos. Al parecer no quería que yo lo supiera, pues últimamente me he encargado de que viera que ir detrás de ti es un caso perdido.

Mientras más hablaba Lysandro menos le agradaba el chico. Su tono de voz, como si fuera acaso un juez, y como se refería a la relación de ambos le resultaba desagradable.

—No puedo creer que él insista en eso—suspiró con algo de decepción, aunque le resultaba enternecedor—. Se supone que ama su carrera, ¿Cómo piensa que podrá estar conmigo y seguir siendo músico?

—Ni siquiera lo sabe—elevó una ceja—. Él piensa que después de recuperarte ambos podrán decidir qué hacer.

—Dios…—se llevó la mano a la cara, la cual empezaba a calentarse por culpa de ese lado sentimental que se alegraba de lo que él hacía— Él no se rinde—dijo intentando contener una sonrisa.

Lysandro notó como la chica se transformaba de un ser distante a uno tierno por culpa de esos sentimientos que experimentaba por su mejor amigo. Resopló y se obligó a mantener su semblante tranquilo porque él estaba ahí para detener toda esa tontería.

Apreciaba a Castiel, y siempre estuvo ahí para él cuando de Nora se trataba, incluso muchas veces le incitó a que no se rindiera, que fuera tras ella, pero había cambiado de opinión. No permitiría que él y ella regresaran, no le convenía que por "amor" su amigo arruinara la oportunidad de todos de ser una banda de renombre. Incluso si para eso debía de arrancar de raíz esa estúpida idea de regresar con Nora.

—Como ves, él no es consciente de que ustedes no tienen un futuro juntos.

Nora se giró hacia él por completo, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué no dejas de repetirlo? —ya empezaba a cansarse— Ya me quedó claro hace mucho que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Porque aunque eres mucho más inteligente que él, tú también sigues amándolo—lo dijo firme y sin tapujos, provocando que el ceño fruncido de la chica se esfumara—. Eres más capaz que él de entender la realidad, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarte arrastrar por eso que sientes—sonrió un poco—. En la biblioteca no lo detuviste, todo lo contrario, lo recibiste sin poner resistencia alguna.

La chica bajó la mirada a la vez que recordaba lo bien que se sintió besarlo, estar entre su brazos de nuevo. Se estaba comportando como una tonta al no ponerle un alto y se sentía todavía más tonta por no querer hacerlo, porque su resistencia se iba cuando se trataba de él. Temía sentir algo tan fuerte, pero a la vez quería regresar a ese mundo de hermosas sensaciones que vivió con él.

—No volveremos—pero su voz pesarosa demostraba que esa decisión no le gustaba.

—No puedes asegurarlo—la expresión denotaba seriedad. No andaba con juegos—. Hasta ahora no has hecho un buen trabajo y debido a eso ahora él va directo a recuperarte.

—¿Y qué? —ambos se sorprendieron por lo que ella acababa de decir— ¿Qué más te da que él y yo lo intentemos de nuevo? —sonrió un poco, pero él no la secundó— Sin ofender, pero no es tu asunto, Lysandro.

—Castiel es el guitarrista de mi banda y lo necesito cuerdo y concentrado en eso, no en una chica por la que se convirtió en un muerto en vida—él también le sonrió, sin rastro del tipo amable que siempre era—. Sí es mi asunto.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo pulsar el dolor en su frente. Esa conversación no llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya la estaba perturbando más de lo que creía.

—Planea recuperarte en la fiesta de graduación—volvió a su expresión tranquila—. Le mentí diciéndole que lo ayudaría a que volviera contigo y lo convencí de que te compusiera una canción, la cual tocaremos esa noche.

—No entiendo. Si no te conviene que regresemos, ¿Por qué le ayudas? —algo en todo eso no le estaba gustando, y lo peor era que veía venir la razón de su actitud.

—Porque soy su mejor amigo, confía en mí plenamente y debo actuar como tal.

—Incluso si es fingido—soltó amarga ante el descubrimiento de ese tipo que parecía ser tan bueno en un principio.

—Más o menos—miró al cielo, sin ningún ápice de remordimiento en él—. El punto es que yo cantaré la canción que él compuso para ti y luego caerá sobre ti y los demás pétalos de claveles. Al parecer es tu flor favorita ¿Cierto?

—Así es—ella se contuvo de sonreír de que Castiel recordara ese pequeño detalle, pues lo que ella y Lysandro conversaban no ameritaba ese gesto.

—No puedes ir a la fiesta—sentenció sin estremecerse por lo que decía.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió un poco agitada— Debo estar ahí.

—No pueden volver a estar juntos—tampoco sentía alguna pista de culpabilidad. Estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto y en él no cabía el arrepentimiento.

—Él y yo no vamos a volver—dijo sin estar segura de ello.

—Decirlo no es suficiente, Nora—comenzaba a mostraba más irritado—. Cuando él esté rogándote que vuelvan a estar juntos después de todo lo que te dije que pasará, ¿Vas a ser capaz de rechazarlo? ¿Frente a todos? —la mirada cabizbaja de la chica le dio la respuesta— No sólo no te atreverías a romperle el corazón frente a todos, sino que tampoco te resistirás más a estar separada de él.

—Pero yo debo ir…—no encontraba más fuerza para seguir rebatiendo la lógica de lo que Lysandro decía.

—No es una obligación—suspiró algo cansado de tener que explicar lo obvio—. Piénsalo bien. Si ambos regresan ¿Qué pasará con su carrera y con tus estudios? Él debe estar en París en poco más de una semana y quedarse allí al menos hasta lograr un buen asentamiento de la banda con los medios. Eso puede durar más de un año ¿O tú abandonarás la universidad para acompañarnos a París?

—Yo… No puedo hacerle eso—sus ojos se empañaron y su voz cedió ante el dolor de su garganta—. Él pondrá todo su corazón en eso y si yo no estoy…—pensar en lo destruido que quedaría la hería más.

—Si estás lo aceptarás y tendrán que decidir quién se sacrificará por el otro y si lo rechazas será lo mismo que si no vas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no ir a la fiesta y así se dará cuenta que esa idea de recuperarte fue una ridiculez porque no tuvo la oportunidad en primer lugar.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan horrible? —lo miró con enfado— Es tu mejor amigo—le parecía inconcebible tener esa conversación con la persona que debía estar apoyándolo y no estar jugando en su contra.

—Lo es y lo aprecio—él sabía que Nora planeaba hacerlo ceder al inducirle culpa, pero eso que hacía lo había estado pensado durante días y había llegado a la conclusión de que de no hacerlo sólo empeoraría las cosas—. No hago esto sólo por la banda, también lo hago por él. Si lo suyo fuera bueno créeme que sería el primero en apoyarlos de todo corazón, pero ese no es el caso. Ustedes son dañinos uno para el otro y lo que intenten de nuevo está destinado al fracaso.

—Vete de aquí—ya no podía más. Su corazón parecía que iba a terminar hecho polvo con todo eso que decía. De ninguna forma planeaba seguir escuchando a ese tipo que decía unas verdades tan crueles.

—Me iré. Pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Nora. Si vas a esa fiesta, sólo alargarás el sufrimiento de ambos. Si faltas, ambos tomaran sus propios caminos y ya no tendrán que enfrentar más dolor. Esta decisión te beneficia a ti también. Nos beneficia a todos.

Le dio la espalda al chico de pelo plateado y pensaba qué haría.

Se suponía que lo de ella y Castiel había culminado, que no quedaban más cabos sueltos. Pero estaba equivocada y lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes que de que se besaran en la biblioteca. El alejarlo no servía para olvidarlo y ahora que entendía que tampoco servía para convencerlo de que la olvidara, ella no entendía lo que debía hacer, porque las opciones que tenía sólo terminarían con el dolor de ambos.

—Lo haré—él sonrió satisfecho—. No voy a ir—ella miró al cielo, conteniendo su llanto.

Era el momento de darle un fin real y certero a lo que había entre los dos.

—Me alegra que tomaras la mejor decisión—se apartó de árbol en el que estuvo recostado—. Y no te preocupes por Castiel, él te superará y tú también lo harás—le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que le produjo asco por el hecho de que venía de un tipo venenoso.

Lysandro se alejó hacia la casa, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas. Debía de entender que así debía terminar todo entre los dos. Desde un principio estuvieron destinados a fallar en intentar estar juntos, entenderse. Debía aceptar que lo que sentía no era suficiente para justificar el estar en una relación en la que ambos acabarían mal.

Después de calmarse se levantó mientras secaba su rostro enrojecido, se obligó a entrar sin prisa y encontró a su madre arreglando el comedor para la cena.

—¿Estás bien, Caramelito? —se acercó a ella para mirarla mejor.

—Sí—le sonrió a su madre con tranquilidad—. Tengo hambre.

—Te traigo la cena ahora—se alejó no muy convencida de la respuesta.

Unos minutos después ambas se encontraban comiendo en silencio.

—Nora, sé que te pasa algo—no podía ocultar más su preocupación. Esos ojos parpados hinchados no eran fáciles de ignorar— ¿Qué te dijo ese chico?

—Él… Quiso convencerme de que volviera con Castiel—no podía decir lo que en realidad Lysandro hizo. Se iba a guardar ese secreto.

—Oh—sonrió con un poco de complicidad— ¿Y?

—No lo haré—respondió segura de su decisión.

—¡Pero, Nora! —otra vez exclamaba como una infante.

—No podemos volver—miró su plato y jugó con una de las aceitunas—. Yo no me encuentro bien mamá y él debe entenderlo. Ya lo nuestro se acabó—otra vez sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Quiero estar tranquila y olvidar todo esto—volvió a mirar a su madre, que como esperaba, la observaba con un gesto decepcionado ¿Podemos ir a casa de los abuelos después de la graduación?

—Nora, sé que no soy la mejor para decir esto. Pero huir de los problemas no es la solución. De hecho, es lo peor que puedes hacer—el hecho de que su hija quisiera hacer lo que ella hizo por tantos años la inquietaba.

—No huyo de un problema, porque ya no hay nada de qué huir. Necesito hacer esto, ¿Puedes apoyarme al menos? —le suplicó ya sabiendo de antemano que Larissa no se negaría.

La de ojos verdes suspiró y asintió, no muy convencida de esa medida, pero sin el valor de negarle algo a su hija, a la que hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo y con quien quería recuperar la relación de madre e hija que tenían antes de tantos problemas.

—Está bien, les avisaré que estaremos allá el sábado.

Nora le sonrió un poco y probó su cena sin apetito.

—

Una fina lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo y ella no la quiso secar, prefirió dejarla ahí para que se diluyera en su piel mientras la carta seguía encarándola.

Eso fue lo que provocó, que la despreciara, que le tuviera rencor y latía vivo ese dolor casi físico que le provocaba saber que no había vuelta atrás, que su decisión ya no la podía cambiar y que era mejor así. Era mejor que él la despreciara a que estuviera empecinado en volver a ella, que no le convenía, que era su condena.

Secó el ligero rastro de su llanto, e intentó endurecer su corazón para que no se lamentara más por la pérdida definitiva del chico que amaba.

—Gracias, Castiel—murmuró estoica, fijando sus ojos en el "Hasta nunca, desabrida"—. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Con quién hablas, Nora? —inquirió su madre, llevando los documentos en sus manos, mirándola extrañada.

Nora le sonrió a su madre con sutileza y cerró el casillero.

—Pensaba en voz alta—la mujer la miró todavía más confundida— ¿Ya está todo ahí? —miró la carpeta que tenía Larissa.

—Así es—le sonrió aliviada— ¿Y tú terminaste? —señaló con la cabeza el casillero de su hija.

—Sí, vámonos—se adelantó a su madre.

Ambas caminaron al exterior del instituto cargando las pertenencias de la más joven. Larissa miró con curiosidad el papel que tenía Nora en sus manos.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó mirando la carta.

Nora se detuvo al no entender a qué se refería, pero al ver la carta en su mano entendió lo que debía hacer.

—¿Esto?—sonrió al ver el sobre, la carta dónde él se despidió de ella, y su madre asintió sin lograr entender ese gesto.

La de ojos plateados arrugó el papel en su mano, y tiró la carta al bote de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta.

—No es nada—y siguió caminando, sintiendo los rayos cálidos del sol sobre ella, iluminando su rostro tranquilo.

Fin.

* * *

**¡Y ese fue el final de Fuego y hielo! No sé realmente con qué tipo de reacciones me encontraré, pues éste es el primer Fanfic que termino y además de habían opiniones diversas en cuanto lo que esperaban ver en el final.**

**¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Lysandro? ¿Fue lo correcto o fue un completo hijo de...?**

**Quiero disculparme, otra vez, por mi ausencia. Esta vez se debió a un problema de salud que llevo padeciendo hace un tiempo y es que duermo muy poco, a veces incluso me desvelo y siendo una persona que estudia y trabaja tarde o temprano me tenía que pasar factura, por lo que estuve un par de semanas con taquicardias, mareos y dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidí poner de mi parte para dormir más, incluso si eso significaba escribir menos, puesto que las madrugadas son mi único tiempo libre para escribir historias :/**

**¡Pero en fin! Mi intención no es dar pena o algo así, sino informarles lo que pasó para que sepan que las tomo en cuenta :D **

**Y en esta parte debería de despedirme y agradecer, pero no me estoy muriendo todavía xD Así que nos vemos pronto para responder por última vez a sus opiniones, dar agradecimientos, algunas curiosidades de la historia e información de la próxima que publicaré ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que no me quieran matar y sea cual sea su opinión (ya me estoy persignando) no olviden dejar su review.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	34. KCM al habla

**COMENTANDO LOS COMENTARIOS.**

_Annie:_ ¡Saludos! Bueno, lamento que no te gustara el final :( Sé que era justo que después tanto sufrimiento y todo ese amor que se tenían terminaran juntos, pero sus caminos no congeniaban, además de que Nora, a pesar de todo, siempre tuvo miedo de volver a fallar en esa relación y eso siempre lo dejé claro en el fic.

Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir la historia hasta aquí ^^ ¡Y por esperar el nuevo Fanfic!

_Star786:_ ¡Saludos! Me alegra que no lo odiaras XD Lo de Nora y Castiel era bastante delicado, pues intentarlo implicaba desistir de seguir con sus metas y ninguno de los dos quería que el otro dejara todo por amor. También está que Nora tenía miedo de intentarlo de nuevo, sumando que no estaba muy bien por los últimos acontecimientos en su vida.

Lo que hizo Lysandro no fue bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero el chico consideró los pros y contras de no intervenir y al final decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner un alto a lo que pasaba entre su amigo y Nora.

Si ellos lo hubieran intentado una última vez, habrían optado por una relación a distancia.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia desde hace tanto, también por tus palabras. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que te gustó a pesar del final :D Y por comprender mi situación y por seguir apoyando con la próxima historia que publicaré ^^

**Anuncios rápidos.**

¡Muy bien, chicas! Como ya saben esto no es un capítulo más y he decidido utilizar este espacio para despedir el fic a mi manera ^^

Me dio lástima que no comentaran más personas en el último capítulo para así poder contestar las opiniones de todas u.u . Estoy notando que esta plataforma no está muy viva por así decirlo y eso es triste, pues aquí me siento bastante cómoda para publicar y más si le agregamos que publicaré un nuevo fic pronto. Ya saben, es como empezar desde cero. Aún así confiaré en que esto mejorará pronto :D

Pero bueno, basta de lloriqueo por mi parte y mejor vamos a lo bueno y lo malo XD

**Lo bueno.**

Lo bueno es que editaré la historia para corregir sus errores tanto mecanográficos (accidentales) como ortográficos. De igual forma editaré ciertas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido en el fic y que al editarlo no significaría un gran problema en la trama.

Claro está que no tengo mucha idea de cómo editar aquí, pero ya veremos si funciona jaja

Siguiendo con lo bueno está la nueva historia que subiré y que ahora mismo daré algunos datos sobre ella:

La historia será una especie de Spin-off o derivado de Fuego y hielo, es decir, que pasa en el mismo "universo" por así decirlo, sólo que no ocurrirá en la misma época ni serán los mismos protagonistas. Pero si se lo preguntan, Castiel y Nora aparecerán, no obstante ya no serán los personajes principales.

Publicaré la historia la próxima semana. Así que si están interesadas, estén atentas :3

El fic tendrá contenido más erótico, pues quería hacer esto hace mucho tiempo y con Fuego y hielo no me atreví mucho XD Si les gusta el lemon no querrán perdérselo ¡Ojo! Que tenga contenido erótico no quiere decir que no vaya a ver una trama detrás #PornWithPlot XD

¿Y el protagonista? Prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa, aunque creo que ustedes ya sabrán de quién se trata ;)

Por otro lado tengo una idea que según mi tiempo disponible pondré en marcha pronto. Esta idea incluye acualquiera que escriba para este fandom.

**Lo malo.**

Ahora lo malo.

Chicas, me ha encantado responder sus comentarios, conocer sus opiniones, sus reacciones y conocerlas a ustedes también. Pero entre las ediciones que haré a la historia, también se encuentra eliminar mis respuestas a los reviews que me han dejado. No lo haré por maldad, sino para dejar los capítulos lo más organizados posibles para cualquier persona que quiera leer.

A pesar de haber terminado la historia, me hace mucha ilusión que otras personas la vayan a leer después y no quisiera que terminaran echándose para atrás al ver la cantidad de palabras que la historia tiene.

Tengo claro que eso no ocultará el hecho de que la historia es larga como relleno de Naruto, pero me gustaría dejar las cosas más ¿Impecables? No sé si me explico :( También editaré las notas de autor al final, sólo un poco.

Espero de corazón que no les moleste esta decisión u.u

Aún así, si eres una lectora o lector que ha llegado a esta historia ya completa, ten por seguro que respondí a los comentarios de las chicas dentro del fic y que si ahora no están mis respuestas a sus reviews es por mi afán de dejar el fic más organizado.

En caso de que no pudiera editar los capítulos, olviden todo lo que dije y gócenlo X'D

**Curiosidades**

1 Al principio el fic iba a ser una historia original, pero que luego descarté por falta de inspiración e ideas. Tiempo después decidí volverla un fic de Amour Sucré.

2 Nora estuvo a punto de llamarse Alice.

3 Le puse Nora Jude como una variante de Norah Jones, una cantante que escuchaba en el momento que buscaba un nombre para la protagonista. La canción era Take it back, por sí se lo preguntan.

4 Nora iba a ser en un principio con el pelo rubio muy claro, casi blanco y usaría lentes. Después decidí que si iba a ser una chica fría no debía verse tan obvia. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ese aspecto lo tiene Henri de El secreto de Henri jaja.

5 La idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en Wattpad y noté que casi todas las historias trataban de chicos malos y chicas buenas, mientras que otras trataban de chicos malos con chicas malas. Entonces pensé "¿Por qué no con una chica que sea más neutral? ¿Por qué no puede ser una chica inteligente, que sepa que es atractiva e incluso sea algo malvada?".

6 Larissa en un principio sería una madre controladora, exigente y poco cariñosa, pero al notar que el padre de Nathaniel seguía ese mismo patrón preferí hacerla todo lo contrario.

7 La canción Should i stay or should i go de The clash no iba a estar en el penúltimo capítulo. Por el contrario, tenía la canción Forever de Papa Roach para el capítulo final, pero desistí porque en el anterior ya había puesto una canción y no quería explotar la misma situación

8 También está que el fic iba a ser mucho más sexual y de hecho he eliminado escenas bastante fuertes y en cambio las he suavizado o he elegido que pasara otra cosa.

9 En un momento estuve tentada a darle a Nora un hermano mayor, pero no me convenció lo suficiente. De todas formas, él iba a ser bastante parecido a Castiel, en cuanto a actitud.

10 Personajes como: Las tres A, Ellie, Steve (apuesto a que no lo recuerdan), Greg, Eric y El Turco los incorporé de manera improvisada a la historia, es decir, que no estaban planeados.

11 Los primeros cuatro capítulos los escribí por vencer el bloqueo de escritor que tenía con otra historia, pero al gustarme el final del capítulo cuatro quise seguir escribiendo.

12 Los capítulos 12, 17, 22 y 27 no estaban planeados en un principio.

13 Lysandro se sentiría atraído por Nora, pero nunca lo admitiría. Después pensé que la chica tenía demasiada atención masculina y preferí que la viera como una simple compañera de clases.

14 Nora iba a tocar el violín y no la flauta traversa.

15 En uno de los capítulos se encuentra una pista del siguiente Fanfic que publicaré ¿Se atreverían a buscarla? Si lo hacen les diré que se encuentra entre el capítulo 20 y 25.

16 El final original de la historia iba a seguir siendo con la carta, pero Castiel no iba a terminar despreciando a Nora, sino que más bien se despediría de ella de una forma más amigable y deseándole lo mejor.

17 Lysandro siempre iba apoyar a Castiel para que siguiera con Nora, pero como ya sabrán no me quedé con esa idea.

18 A Larissa le gusta cambiar el color de su auto y eso se ha visto en el fic cuando tenía su auto blanco, luego azul y por último verde ¿Lo habían notado?

19 Cuando escribía escenas con Misu siempre imaginaba gatos de diferentes razas y colores, por lo que no especifiqué su aspecto sino hasta el capítulo 21.

20 La historia ocurre entre 2014-2015, por lo que si esta historia fuera real, ya habrían pasado dos años desde los acontecimientos del último capítulo.

21 Dominic en un principio iba a ser bueno, pero yo quería que Nora "tomara una cucharada de su propia medicina", y por eso Dominic pasó a ser un hombre frío, calculador y manipulador.

22 El brazalete que Castiel le regaló a Nora iba a decir "Caramelito" en vez de "insipide".

23 A Nora le gusta tanto los perros como los gatos y si en vez de a Misu hubiera encontrado un perro igual lo habría adoptado.

24 Siguiendo el punto anterior, el hecho de que se lleve bien con ambos animales es un "sutil" guiño a que puede atraer y domar tanto a Nathaniel como a Castiel.

25 ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que Karla no aparece en el fic? Es que me parece un personaje aburrido e inútil. Pero ahora que he terminado el fic me doy cuenta de que si le pude haber sacado provecho. Lástima.

26 Tampoco está Priya, pero esto es porque ella hizo su aparición en el juego cuando yo había esquematizado la historia y no había forma de incluirla.

27 En el fic, Sweet Ville es un pueblo que se encuentra al sur de Francia. Desconozco si así es en el juego.

28 Si en el último capítulo Castiel hubiera decidido confiar en sus padres y desahogarse, estos le habrían dicho que Nora pensaba irse de la ciudad ese mismo día, pues Larissa se los confesó, y Castiel habría ido detrás de ella en su moto.

29 El fic iba a tener epílogo, pero no me pareció muy útil ponerlo y lo descarté.

30 En el epílogo se vería cómo estaban los protagonistas cinco años después de lo ocurrido.

31 También se presentaría en dicho epílogo pistas sobre el próximo fic que publicaré.

32 Tenía planeado que Peggy y Melody volvieran al instituto y se disculparan con Nora.

33 Mi personaje favorito es Dominic y me habría encantado profundizar más en él. En segundo lugar está nuestra querida, y a veces no tan querida, reina de hielo.

34 El aspecto de Alice está inspirado en una Sucrette con la que solía hablar mucho y que era Team Castiel. Ella nunca supo que escribía un Fanfic de su querido Cassy y menos que la incluí de cierta forma en la historia.

35 Tenía dudas sobre cómo terminar Fuego y hielo, pero no tenía en mente que Nora y Castiel terminaran juntos.

¡Y esas fueron las curiosidades! ¿Qué opinan de ellas? ¿Algunas las sorprendió? ¿Cuál fue su favorita? :3

**Agradecimientos.**

Me gustaría agradecer a todas las que siguieron esta historia y comentaron cada vez podían, dándome más ánimos de seguir escribiendo, motivándome con sus lindas palabras. Agradezco que le dieran una oportunidad a esta idea, que me hicieran sonreír y reflexionar con sus opiniones. Agradezco tanto a las que comentaron una sola vez como a las que estuvieron ahí en casi todos los capítulos. Agradezco a las que estuvieron conmigo en un principio y también agradezco a las que llegaron conmigo hasta el final. Gracias también a los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y la han seguido.

Ha significado mucho para mí, y todavía significa, haber recibido tal apoyo por parte de ustedes, llegar a tener 163 Reviews aquí (mi comentario no cuenta), aún con otras historias más famosas que ésta y quizá mejor escritas y redactadas. No sé si me va ir tan bien en mis próximas historias, pero me entusiasma la idea de poder recibir tal apoyo de nuevo.

Gracias y espero que si escriben también reciban todo el apoyo por parte de sus seguidores.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
